


Balance

by DarkOne09



Series: Eternal Hunt [4]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predator: Concrete Jungle (Video Game), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Bad Bloods, Blood and Gore, Drama, F/M, Human, Hybrid - Freeform, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Killer Yautja, Multi, Other, Romance, War, Yautja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 228,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOne09/pseuds/DarkOne09
Summary: (Sequel to Metamorphosis) After being hunted down, Anya struggles to protect Earth from the Killer Yautja invasion but finds that she’s not alone. With war raging on, she must find a way to join both species together to defeat the enemy once and for all. The finale is upon them and is it up to Anya to find out who will win . . . and who will die.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eternal Hunt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143953
Comments: 200
Kudos: 36





	1. Picking Up Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

The darkness of the cave sucked through my armor and into my bones as I stalked across the moist ground. My senses were at their greatest peak. I listened to every sound . . . from the drops of water and slime from the ceiling to the air blowing through the tunnels. It made the cave feel alive but brought an eerie feeling with it. But there was no deterring from my mission. I had already gone deep into the hive and killed many of the inhabitants. The whole lot was already alerted but my target was waiting inside. No going back. I have to see this through.

Despite having my cloaking device on, I wasn't confident that it would help for long. The prey I was hunting had a keen sense that could pick up the faintest of smells. I was no exception to that rule. I switched my visual to the alien settings when I felt something coming. Sure enough, it was long before one creature emerged from the hole in the ceiling.

The tail of a kainde amedha slithered like a black serpent, dangling in the air for a few seconds before disappearing. My body froze immediately. My heart pounding in fear that the creature may have discovered me. But the kainde amedha slipped away and I could hear its hiss growing softer. I took a small breath beneath my mask and let the rest of my anxiety fade.

Alright. Where are you heading to?

I imagined that the creature was heading somewhere so I decided to follow. Moving silently, I got below the hole. It went through the entire ceiling and out into another tunnel. I would have climbed the walls but I feared it would make too much noise. The kainde amedha would no doubt hear and zone in on me. Being inside a tight space, I would be left vulnerable. Luckily, you have something for this. I pressed on my gauntlet and raised it through the middle of the hole. A small hook emerges from the top and launches into the air. A metal line attached to it followed until it springs tight and the hook sinks into the rocks. I clicked on the gauntlet and begins reeling the wire, pulling me along with it. I zipped through the hole and made it into the other tunnel. Once I got on my feet, I pulled the hook off and it returns to the gauntlet.

The tunnel looked the same as the last but I saw a faint footprint of an abnormal creature. Must be that kainde amedha I saw earlier. My tracking vision comes back on, revealing the red-colored spots forming a trail through the tunnel. My eyes squinted and I felt I was on the right track. Without hesitation, I followed closely behind.

If it wasn't for my night vision, I would have tripped on the many webbing substances the kainde amedha had created with a purpose to trap their prey in a bind. The tunnel was completely covered in it. I had to be cautious and stay in the middle so I wouldn't get accidentally stuck. I followed the path that the kainde amedha left behind as I turned the corner slowly. On the other side, I discovered another victim.

The corpse of an ooman hung on the wall, covered in the same substance. From the padding he wore and the guns he carried, it was another military soldier. No doubt sent to find out what's happening here. His chest was completely busted open, noticing his ribs sticking out like a shark's. His heart and lungs were chewed away from the chestburster trying to escape. I sighed in sadness, thinking about how I would feel in the same situation. I continued since there was nothing else I could do for him. I found several more bodies of soldiers but also hikers who camped in the area previously. Their chests burst open like the soldier and the number of them worried me.

This hive had been growing fast lately . . . too fast. I need to find him soon!

When I reached the end, I heard more hissing. It was louder than just one kainde amedha. I hunched close to the wall, tilting my head enough so I can take a peek. I switched to the alien vision and counted at least a dozen of them sitting together. I noticed all of them had weird metal collars around their necks with a red light blinking now and then. Their tails wiggled in the air above, waiting for something. They got so antsy that two started to fight amongst the group, snapping their inner jaws. One got a hit, biting a huge chunk of flesh on the other. It was a fatal shot since it ripped a thick vein and the kainde amedha slumped to the ground, bleeding until it was dead. The other sounded a triumphant screech, almost popping my eardrums.

"Enough!"

A Yautja roar silences the rest of the creatures. They curled their backs and went into an almost fetal position. Some started to shiver but not from the cold. Those types of creatures have no problem lasting in an arctic world . . . they were afraid.

Out of the corner, a massive Yautja male emerged from the darkness. His enlarged, purple striped chest was the first to catch my sights. It was like two boulders squished together. It was very unnatural for a Yautja to have such muscles. The purple stripes on him were proof enough of what happened to him. It's too obvious that he altered himself to a certain extent . . . clear signs that he was the Bad Blood I've been looking for in the past few weeks. The damning confirmation came when I saw the red X symbol on his chest armor.

The male inches closer to the kainde amedha like a dominant force. Some of the black creatures inched back to keep the distance but the Bad Blood was having none of it.

"Disobeyed me again? Didn't you?"

He brings his gauntlet to show the kainde amedha. He presses once and the kainde amedha that killed the earlier one reacted violently. It screams at the top of its lungs as it flops to the ground. Seizures riddled its body from the shocks emitting from the collar. I only managed to understand its purpose when I killed one a few days ago and pulled it apart. It was meant to keep the kainde amedha in line but the male before me had another idea. He amplifies the shocks and the creature spasms uncontrollably. Only a minute passed before the Bad Blood presses on his gauntlet again and the creature stops moving. There was no doubt that it was dead. The burning flesh underneath the collar was proof enough.

The Bad Blood removes the collar and kicks the corpse towards the others. "There's your meal for the day."

The creatures wasted no time in digging to the corpse, ribbing its flesh like bacon at breakfast. It was another strategy developed by the Killer Yautja to starve their 'pets' enough that they would beg for food. It kept them submissive and unwilling to attack him. It turned my stomach and I had to look somewhere else although the burning smell from its blood was still there. I watched the Bad Blood step back, tuning on his gauntlet. It was perfect since he turned his back on me. I had a clear shot to take him out quietly and deal with the rest later, too busy eating.

Now's my chance.

I crept around the corner, prepping for the launcher on my wrist gauntlet. It was another invention I made while trapped her that could shoot a knife for poisonous darts on unsuspecting prey. I pointed it towards the middle of his back but listening in to his conversation.

"No . . . no signs of our mysterious hunter yet. I'm sure whoever it is could be tracking this hive as we speak."

I didn't hear the other end but his response was enough. "Don't worry. I'll move to find another place to grow a hive. If they come before then, I take their head and present it as my trophy. These oomans will be nothing but corpses once they're dealt with."

I had enough. I aimed for the Bad Blood, waiting for the right moment to strike. He finishes the conversation. "Alright. I will do as you command, my Lord."

Once he presses on his gauntlet and slowly turns around, I locked the joints on my arm and held it firmly with the other. My heart beating like a fast drum as I took shallow breaths. You're mine.

In a split second, I launched the knife towards the Bad Blood. It targets right in the middle of his heart. A fatal target that I was sure would end it here and now. But at the last second, a kainde amedha jumps into the air between the knife and the Bad Blood. It imbeds itself into its chest and the creature slams into the sidewall, screeching in agony as it bleeds out from the wound. The other creatures turn their attention from the half-eaten corpse to me. My eyes widened for a split second. This . . . isn't good.

One became too impatient and rushed at me. Bad idea. I threw another knife and it sticks into the center of its head. The kainde amedha skids so hard than I had to jump over it. The others, realizing that it wasn't wise to try the same thing, held back and hissed in anger. I leered underneath my mask but I turn to see the Bad Blood walking with confidence until he was upfront. I suspected he knew I was watching him. I wasn't surprised much at all.

"So there you are. I knew you the mysterious hunter would come. No use in hiding behind the cloak."

He was right. Now that he knew, there was no point but I didn't like he was acting for high and mighty. The smirk on his face was pissing me off. Reluctantly, I uncloaked and my form was revealed to him.

He cocked his head to the side. "Hold on a minute. You seem . . . familiar."

I puffed. "You will . . . as the one who ended your pauking life."

He chuckled. "You're right I suppose. You will become my next trophy when I'm finished, ooman."

I don't know why but the fact he said ooman ticked me off. On the other end, I wasn't surprised. It was only a little while after I crash-landed that the Bad Bloods believed I was dead. They figured I wasn't strong enough to survive such a crash. Even I didn't believe it myself at first. But it gave the perfect cover to hunt them along with the kainde amedha they brought along. I maintained my composure, leaning back to get into a fighting stance. I pulled out both of my wrist blades and aimed it at him. The kainde amedha hissed in reaction but the Bad Blood turns and growls, effectively shutting them up.

"As much as I should let them kill you, I want to end your life myself. An ooman . . . trying to be like one of us, even dressed in armor and speaking in our tongue. You're a mockery of the whole Yautja species."

I had enough of you.

With quick reaction, I ran at him full speed while throwing my arm in a roundhouse move. The blades came close to puncturing his chest but clash with his own in the nick of time. Sparks flew between us with almost one landing on the lens of my mask. But that was the least of my worries. Despite my strength, the Bad Blood was starting to push me back slowly. I dug my heels into the ground to overcome the strain. Sensing my struggle, the Bad Blood leans his face closer to mine. His mandibles spread open like he was going to swallow me but the smirk forming on his inner mouth stirred the hatred inside me.

"You seem to know a lot about us. Intelligent, strong, and beautiful according to our low standards. Pity that I can't keep you for entertainment but this ends now."

He lifts his other arm and a large serrated blade protrudes from his gauntlet. My eyes widened in shock, never having seen such a large weapon before. It's enough to carve a whole cow in half. The Bad Blood swipes down the blade within a matter of seconds, crashing down to cut my head in half. This was a situation I wanted to avoid but not only because it could potentially kill me. I rather not use my other form or else it would reveal to the Bad Blood who I really was . . . but I had no choice.

As the blade was inches from me, I concentrated and felt my bones cracking and muscles pulling. No matter how many times I changed, the sensation never dulled . . . I merely got used to it.

My hand reaches out to stop the blade, feeling it dig into my skin. Small streaks of my blood ran down my arm but I paid little attention. My eyes watched the facial reaction of the Bad Blood turn from confidence . . . to sheer shock and maybe a bit of fear.

"You changed. The green blotches . . . from ooman to Yautja . . ." He paused, letting his mandibles twitch. "It's you."

I couldn't contain my anger anymore so I reacted in a brash way. With our weapons locked and our hands busy, I headbutted him hard. The Bad Blood threw his head back with a roar but I didn't come out unscathed. The mask I wore was hand forged with simple materials so it easily broke upon impact, falling off my face. So much for lasting. I turned to the Bad Blood and growled fiercely. His earlier facial expression grew worse, showing absolute fear.

I like it.

I roared right in his face, spreading my mandibles to the fullest. It stunned him enough that I thrust the serrated blade to the side. It gave me a small window to cause serious damage that I intended for him. I slashed my wrist blades deep into his gut, dragging it through flesh, organs, and skin until it left a deep gash. His green neon blood splattered across the room and onto anyone nearby, including my arms and hands. As I saw him struggling, I noticed his wrist gauntlets. Now that he knew who I was, I couldn't risk him sending a message to the others. As quick as lightning, I threw a small knife at it. His gauntlet breaks and puffs out smoke, clearly unable to function anymore. The Bad Blood stumbles back, putting a distance between us. I watched as his hand covered the gash in his abdomen but it was no use. My blades managed to open his stomach cavity and some of his intestines started to slip out. Despite the agony he was going through, he growls in anger. The fire of his hatred made his deep golden eyes glow and I grinned all the more.

"You cunt! I'll make you pay!"

Out of nowhere, he roars into the air. The sound echoes through the tunnels and the kainde amedha that was waiting nearby hissed. At first, I didn't know why he did that but I have a suspicion. It wasn't long before I heard something large coming to us. Without my mask, I had to leer behind the Bad Blood and into the darkness. The sound grew closer and heavier until I saw a large domed head pop out of the darkness. I knew all too well what came.

A Queen steps forward, hissing like an angry cobra. Drops of her saliva dripped all over the floor surrounding the Bad Blood. She had to hunch since the tunnel was much too short to stand up fully. I saw another collar like the others wrapped around her neck. Another puppet for him. She hisses in my direction, stopping just behind the Bad Blood. He smirked as if he already won.

"Let's see how you deal with all of them at once. You'll never win."

I huffed. "I don't think you should act so confident. You're not going to survive your wounds much longer."

No matter how much he disliked it, it was the inevitable truth. The medical supplies that Yautja warriors carried wouldn't be enough to heal him. Plus, his communications were destroyed when the gauntlet broke. He was as useless as a five-season pup. He could think about what to do next but he no longer had the means and tools to escape. But he was a Bad Blood and they would do whatever it took to survive. He growls in warning, stepping back a little at a time towards the tunnel.

"You won't get away with this."

The Bad Blood makes a run for it, limping to the opposite way of the tunnel. What a pauking idiot. His blood kept a trail behind so even if I didn't have my mask, I could easily follow where he's going. Plus, I had a feeling he might be trying to escape out of the hive.

I won't let you get away.

I took a step forward but backed off when the Queen and her brood hissed at me. Right . . . I forgot about you. The Queen kept her sights on me but I make sure to pay attention to the other kainde amedha that moved in an ambush formation. They would use their numbers to their advantage on a single opponent like myself. That way one of them had a chance to get at me as the others died in their attempts. I grunted in frustration, understanding that the Bad Blood used them as a distraction . . . maybe hoping to kill me. I wasn't going down today and neither by their hand.

I took a deep breath, retaining my focus and keeping my emotions in check. Alright. I'll need to deal with you first. With his wounds, the Bad Blood won't be able to go far. I held my wrist gauntlet in the air and released the orbs from the slits. They floated in the air, surrounding the Queen and the kainde amedha. They watched intently but also wary of what they were going to do next. At the same time, I took my twin swords out slowly as to not cause sudden movements. All but the Queen focused on drones while she went into a staring contest with me. I smirked in delight. All I needed was to take her out and the rest will die with her. It's a cost that the kainde amedha pay having a bee-like structure.

The Queen hissed once more. I growled in response.

Let's dance.

I activated the orbs and blasts went off everywhere. As the other kainde amedha focused on the orbs, I charged at the Queen with all my might. She roars, rushing to greet me with her massive claws. The fight went on for what seemed like forever until there was only one victor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I walked out of the cave with determination in my chest, slowly taking my time to exit the dark cave. All of the kainde amedha have been killed along with the Queen but I needed to make sure nothing survives. One less thing to deal with.

I had placed the small bomb into the very center of the hive, making sure that the radius covers only it and nothing more. I watched the countdown on my gauntlet shrinking in numbers, closing in on the final detonation . . . but I still had one last thing to take care of.

A few feet outside the cave, I saw the long streak of green neon blood covering the ground before me. I followed it until I saw a Yautja desperately crawling away, grunting in agony. The purple stripes over his skin confirmed it was the same Bad Blood. I figured he wasn't going to go far. He was covered in his blood that seeped out of the cut I made, spreading across his abdomen as I remembered. I noticed small pieces of his intestines were lined in the same path as the blood, looking like piles of c'jit (shit) that a dog would crap up. As I looked closer to where he was, I saw that his stomach fell out as well. The heap of rotting flesh rested on the side as the Yautja kept clawing towards freedom.

He's done for . . .

I pulled out my twin swords slowly and I saw his body flinch when he heard the sound of metal being unsheathed. He knew I was right behind him. That got him on overdrive and he began using his claws as hooks on the ground to pick up speed. But he was only as fast as a turtle and that only made him bleed all the more. Another organ spills out of him and I saw it might have been his liver.

Time to end this.

I started walking at a faster pace but I took my time. I wanted him to suffer as those victims that suffered being a host for the kainde amedha before I end his life. His head turns to the side to look at me, hissing in a warning for me to stay back. Even on the brink of death, he still fighting me.

I couldn't wait any longer and quickened my pace. Panic settled in him and he tried once more to crawl faster. Before he could get another inch or so, I stomped on his hand. I felt and heard bone shattering beneath me and the Bad Blood roars in anguish. It screeches in my ears but it was such a pleasure to hear it as well. I lifted my foot off and saw that the skin covering his knuckles had exploded and several pieces of bone stuck out like shrapnel. I huffed, kicking his chest until he was on his back.

That is when I got to see the full extent of his injuries. His skin was covered with burnt holes from the attack of my plasma drones. No doubt since he barely moved a few feet before the fighting began so I suspected some of the blasts got to him. The cut on his abdomen had ripped open from him moving. Nothing was remaining inside . . . only a dark abyss that showed the bottom portion of his rib cage and lungs. I saw both of his wrist gauntlets had been destroyed successfully so he couldn't send a signal or call for help. I stomped my foot on his chest and saw some ribs popping like balloons. He howls in the air but I didn't relent this time. I leaned my head closer to his face, glaring into his eyes as if seeing his soul. His voice was weak and harsh, gasping small pools of green neon blood that dripped from his mandibles. Despite his injuries, I could still hear his words.

"You . . . will never win. We'll keep coming . . . and coming . . . until you and this disgusting planet . . . perish . . . once and for all."

I growled, leaning my face even closer to his until we were inches away. I made sure that he could hear me.

"Then I'll make sure that every time you come, their suffering will be far worse than the one before. I won't let you and your kind have their way."

My eyes wandered lower to his chest armor, seeing the red X symbol dominating the entire thing. I glared back at the male below me.

"The Killer Yautja . . . will get what's coming. I'll make sure of it."

I saw the fury rage inside his dull amber eyes and in the last-ditch effort, he spits into my face.

"Die, you filthy hybrid!"

I had enough. Without hesitation, I brought one of my twin swords into the air and brought it down swiftly. The blade cuts through his mandible like butter and pierces into his mouth, digging into the Earth beneath him. The Yautja gagged in vain as more blood collected in his mouth. I waited until the light in his eyes fades completely and his body slacks beneath me.

Another Bad Blood . . . gone.

I pulled my sword out and stepped away from the body, relishing my small victory over the Killer Yautja. However, he was right. He was one of many that have come to grow their little 'pets' for more senseless killing . . . and another to fall by my hands.

But how long can I keep this going? I have no idea . . .

I sighed and looked up into the sky, feeling the smallest bit of despair seep into my chest and creating a stinging pain that radiates across my arms and legs. I shut my eyes fast, squinting them as much as I could.

No! I can't give up now! I can't!

I pushed away the despair and opened my eyes back to the sky, looking at the stars that decorated the sky. I have hope that my Elites and everyone else was still out there . . . fighting with the same strength as I had. And Lar'ja . . . I still had faith he was out there looking for me.

He wouldn't give up on me either. So I'll do the same.

I sheathed my swords but I had one last thing to do. I took a small knife out and cut off a piece of his dreadlock with a silver band wrapped around it. Placing it in my small pouch hooked on my belly, I walked away from the body whilst hearing the countdown stop beeping. The explosion from behind engulfed everything, including the dead Bad Blood. I kept walking as I smelt the ground burning, seeing the color red glowing into the quiet night sky. It was a sight I was too familiar with. Some days it felt like my life was going through a loop that was never-ending, killing an endless number of kainde amedha and Bad Bloods.

A curse . . . but a necessary one.

I kept this up in the hopes that Earth and its inhabitants could be protected. But I couldn't help but reminisce my previous life on Yautja Prime before all of this came crashing down.

Six months had passed since then . . .

Hello Everyone!

A new start for the third and final book of the Twisted Fate series. Anya is angry and hunting for some Bad Bloods. As I promised, Balance is going to have lots of blood and gore scenes so I hope you won't be disappointed. And . . . a lot of surprises are yet to come. That's right! I never let it go dull. So I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

For all AOV readers, I apologize for the discontinuing of posting new stories and such. I had personal problems to take care of and I didn't know if I'll be able to keep AOV going. Luckily, everything is fine now and I can't wait to hear from all of you :) 

Changing the topic a little, I'm thinking that I write best when the chapters are shorter (4000 words at least but not a lot). I did a bit too much for Metamorphosis and this might help improve my grammar/spelling errors. I hope Anonymous-E will be proud of me lol (but still catch mistakes of course . . . No one's perfect). This will be effective as well for The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2).

I hope you love my gift and hope all of you had a great New Year! I was originally going to post these chapters at midnight but I have a feeling a lot of you might be getting drunk. I understand and I'm doing the same if you read my Instagram post (still scared.)

Also, for my scheduled posting, I've decided to do a chapter for both current stories at least one a week. There might be more postings in the same week so they'll be lots of surprises ;). 

Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))


	2. Familiar and Unfamiliar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

The travel back to my makeshift home was almost like a bluff. I followed the hidden trail through the forest so many times that I acted on instinct. If anyone were to ask me directions, I wouldn't be able to describe it enough. I make sure that I cover my tracks, using mud to rub all over myself. It's a pain to wash off afterward but necessary. I couldn't relax for even a second. I would glance behind me . . . to the sides . . . and the front, being less conspicuous for any pursuer that would dare catch me by surprise. However, this particular day was foggy so I could only see a few feet forward. I kept cursing myself for getting my mask broken in the fight. The heat vision would make travel easier. That was the third one I made this week. I shook it off, knowing it would do any good thinking about it.

Carefully, I walked through the trees while jumping over logs and crawling under rocks. Finally, I saw the marker I created or rather . . . accidentally when I landed on Earth. The shredded trunks and disturbed dirt marked the way to the mountain . . . to my home. I sighed. Finally . . .

It was only a few more meters when I stopped in front of the crater formed on the mountainside. If I told anyone that we were here, they would consider me crazy. Nothing of a shelter or even a tent could be seen anywhere but it was a ruse. I brought my wrist gauntlet and activated the signal. At first, it was silent until I heard the familiar humming of a machine turning off. The air in front of the mountain shifts as blotches of metal appear. They grew bigger and bigger until the invisible cloak was gone, revealing the large ship hidden underneath . . . the same one I took from Yautja Prime and crashed in the spot it resided now.

The damage to its haul showed its rough journey, still trying to understand how I survived. A variety of plants, mostly vines, covered the top and over the front to create a curtain that hides the entrance. I closed my eyes in disappointment. Reduced to this . . . Six months of doing the same thing. Will this ever end? That question pops up every time I return and each time I remind myself of why I needed to do this.

You have others out there . . . waiting or even looking for you. You have Earth to protect with your friends depending on its survival. I paused. Lar'ja is still out there.

Lar'ja's face was the first I saw, followed by Rory, McKenna, Brackett, and the Loonies. My hand grips my chest, feeling my heart flutter like the wings of a hummingbird. Despite the rumors I heard long ago, somehow my faith in their safety and Lar'ja's was strong. I know you'll still out there. I'm sure of it. I let go of my chest, heading to the ship with renewed determination.

The way inside was the most difficult part. In the first three months, I conceded to squeeze through the cracks of the ship but it became difficult when I had to hack off more vines inside. Eventually, I couldn't stand it anymore and proceeded to blast an opening big enough for me. I had to wait until a lightning storm came to drown the blast. I made my way inside, lowering my head a few times to go under metal beams until I got to the other side.

It was like a scene from Jurassic World where you would find metal structures covered in overgrowth. The ship was no exception. Wires and vines mixed, shined by the small light breaking through the ceiling. Rubble and shards of the ship littered the ground, making it hard to navigate through. I learned my lesson the hard way when I attempted to clear a path and caused a deep scratch down my leg when I turned the wrong way next to a metal shard. It healed but the lesson was well understood. The front deck of the ship was left as it was, frozen at the moment it crashed. I walked in the opposite direction, heading through the hallway until I reached a door. It had a secured panel but it was worthless due to the damage inflicted. I fixed it enough that it will lock on my command in case a Bad Blood or a soldier showed up to investigate.

The lower levels of the ship remained strong, barely received any damage from the crash with a few scratches on the walls. I had no idea they existed until I checked it out a few days later. It's larger than I thought. A massive hallway stretched from one end to the other, branching out into several compartments. Most were bedrooms but near the far end there was a forge, storage for armor . . . weapons and a bathroom with a medical cabinet attached. I seriously thought that the Council prepared too well for an attack if they had a ship like this. Too bad it didn't help them. I scolded myself, disgraced by my thoughts. The Council members were true warriors . . . Hakr'ouh was too dirty to play by the Code of Honor. I bit my lip hard when I even dared myself to think his name. I could see his evil stare on me when I mention him. I licked the blood from the new wound I created, walking off as I felt it heal.

My first stop was the storage. My skin was feeling itchy from the armor I created. As soon as I came home, I would take it off first. The room was mostly emptied when I discovered it except for several cabinets on the far side. I headed towards one of them, opened it and proceeded to take off my armor. It was nothing special, made from scraps pulled off the ship and patched with whatever I could find. It was mostly silver but the patches were a darker color, mostly resembling a metal cow that was a little too big for me but only so that my Yautja form can fit it. Any respectable warrior would have laughed in embarrassment. After placing it in the cabinet and leaving me with a thin leather shirt, shorts, my wrist gauntlets and my other weapons I held in my hands, I headed towards the last cabinet standing alone. I opened it slowly to reveal my most precious gifts.

My Yautja armor gleaned when the light touched it. The silver patterns detailing the chest were still impressive, even after wearing it on my Chiva and Yautja Prime. The red straps with the Dark Blade Clan symbol stood out above the rest as I lightly touched it. My leg braces stood on one side of it while the other I placed my wrist gauntlets, making sure they're secured. They were the only things in this wreck that looked new and clean. Although I haven't worn them in such a long time, it's a Yautja habit to maintain such items. A Yautja must care for their armor as they would on a trophy . . . and be proud to wear it. You heard that many times. As much as I wanted to keep it on, I had very good reasons not to.

I turned my gaze lower until I saw my mask standing upright below the chest armor. My heart warmed at the memory of Sa'iye gifted me that day. I reached to hold it but stopped. A quick but sharp pain skewered through my heart when dark thoughts followed. Is she safe? Is anyone safe? I pulled away, having enough.

I placed my twin swords first on the bottom shelf, deciding to clean the dried green blood off later. The knives and disks were placed as well but they weren't my own. The secret stash I found contained several of these weapons, including a few, self-destruct devices that I detested. Yautjas pride themselves on honor . . . so much that they would take their own lives if they failed and to protect Yautja technology from another species. It was one philosophy that I never agreed on. Plus, the devices had too big of a risk when using them. Still, they came in handy when I have to clear a hive so that no more could be made.

After setting all aside, I decided to have a much-needed bath. I headed towards the bathroom that only housed a makeshift tub built into the ground. I turned it on and the hot water began to pour in. You would think that the ship wouldn't have power left after the crash so it was a shock when I found that out. All of its normal functions were still in operation. The only things it can't do anymore was fly or send out a message. The engine was far beyond repair and the communication systems were destroyed. Without the proper materials that can't be found on Earth, I had no way of finding help from space.

The steam from the hot water made my skin sweat as I took off my clothes. The bath called for me and didn't hesitate to jump in. I hissed when it began to burn my skin but after a few minutes, it worked its magic. My muscles ached into relaxation and my heart slowed to an easy pace. I went to sit on the other side of the bath, leaning back on the walls with my arms sprayed on the edges. I moved my head back, closing my eyes as I listened to the breeze swaying the leaves and branches outside.

"Bravo 1 . . . *static* . . . to Alpha 5 . . . *static* . . . What's your status? Over . . ."

I jolted a little, making my heart skip a beat. Pauk . . . I forgot I had it on. I turned my head around to see the small device standing there. It was a small hand-held military radio that sat a few feet from the tub behind me. Frustrated by myself for acting like a paranoid fool, I sighed deeply and reached for it. I brought it close and lowered the volume a bit before sitting it up next to me.

"This is Alpha 5 . . . *static* . . . reporting in. No signs of activity . . . *static* . . . Permission to check next perimeter?"

"Permission granted."

The radio went silent after that. I wasn't surprised that I won't hear anything for a while and even if I did, it would end with screaming and gunfire. These soldiers are idiots . . . When will they ever learn? The military is only interested in destroying the infestation of the kainde amedha and the Killer Yautja that made it happen, keeping everything in secrecy. They're no better than Stargazer. The day when I took the radio was an example of a situation going wrong . . . very wrong.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A week after I landed on Earth, I tried to assess my surroundings. I stayed in the confines of the wrecked ship while I listened for danger. Ever since the Bad Bloods landed, it had been chaos all over. I kept hearing groaning of metal and trunks snapping, probably being crushed. I waited for them to find me, preparing for a battle of a lifetime the moment the Bad Bloods came. I ate some of the meat stored in a cooler that broke in the lower levels but I couldn't last on it forever. I have to go and investigate.

I inched my way out of the ship while checking to ensure my armor was on. I got my mask on and activated the visuals. I was surprised that it was still functioning from receiving damage from the crash. Sa'iye's marksmanship was prolific if not insanely good. I kept my normal vision mode until I found something as I headed into the dark forest surrounding the ship.

I climbed onto the nearest tree, hoping to get a better visual of the area. So far, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I couldn't even see the ships that landed earlier. Where the fuck are they? I changed to heat vision and it revealed nothing. I did the same for the night vision and I got the same results. I grumbled and jumped to the next branch. Over and over . . . nothing. Frustration was kicking inside me like an angry bull. Come on! Are you serious!?

I don't know if the universe was watching me or something else but my questions were answered. I heard footsteps coming from the northeast and I took off without hesitation.

When I saw a shadow figure from my night vision, I stopped at the nearest branch to observe. I expected that it was the Bad Bloods and my blood boils immediately with rage. I grabbed a knife from my belt, thinking it best to attack from a distance and take out the Leader before chaos ensues. I was ready.

"Keep your eyes peeled. They could be hiding in plain sight."

My eyes perked. That's not Yautja. It sounds . . . ooman. Or rather . . . human, I should say.

Sure enough, a dozen of them come stalking through bushes and into the open field. Their flashlights scattered everywhere, forcing me to change to normal vision when my eyes got blinded. I looked closer and notice all of them was carrying a rifle, wearing camouflage padding over their bodies.

I knew right away. Soldiers . . . Are they Stargazer?

I tensed in fear upon mentioning that name. It had been a long time since I thought about them but being back on Earth . . . seeing soldiers in front of me . . . it's as if I never left. I started to get angry once more and my grip on the knife tightened. But then I relaxed when I saw they looked more like standard army soldiers rather than Stargazer. They would have more advanced weaponry as well. So what are they doing here?

One soldier in front stopped in his tracks, glancing down on the ground. He did nothing for a minute until I noticed him start to tremble in fear.

"What is it, Soldier?"

The others stopped as their supposed Leader went next to the soldier. He shook his shoulder but the guy refused to move. Even his voice shook unsteadily. He's terrified. Why?

"Sir . . . They were . . . here."

The Leader looked down at the ground and I saw the same reaction that the soldier made. Curious, I tilted my head to the side to see better. My mask automatically focused closer on my target, revealing a body lying on the ground. I was confused about why they were reacting like that. There has to be more. My eyes travel up the body and stopped at his chest, noticing the bloody gaping hole. I cringed, realizing what had happened to the guy. It was confirmed when I saw a dead facehugger next to his face. The guy was frozen over by death. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, scaring me all the more.

Kainde amedha . . . It must be the Killer Yautja's work.

No sensible Yautja would create such creatures in the middle of a forest unless for a Hunt. But in this current situation, it's only reasonable to conclude the obvious choice. The Leader presses an arm to cover his nose, pulling the soldier away from the corpse.

"Alright. We got another dead body that looks fresh, meaning that the aliens aren't too far. Set a perimeter here until I get further orders."

The soldiers reluctantly move in a circular formation, watching their surroundings for the kainde amedha or the Bad Bloods. It was a bad idea to be out in the open with deadly creatures hiding in the shadows. The kainde amedha were slick and use the darkness to their advantage. The Bad Bloods, despite being the lowest of Yautja society, have stealthy skills to kill them without being noticed. My training taught me well enough to use your surroundings to hide. Plus, I heard whispers between them as clear as day.

"So we sit here and wait for them to come to us? Like baits?"

I shook my head. They're fools.

The Leader pulls out something from his belt, seeing that it was a heavy-duty radio. He brings it up to his face as it crackles.

"US Defense Command. This is Beta 1 requesting back up in Perimeter 2. We found another body and need someone to pick it up. Further orders to investigate further."

The radio comes to life. "Got your message . . . *static* . . . proceed with caution . . . *static* . . . Sending backup to your location."

The radio was too loud. Anyone could hear it from a mile away. Another mistake . . . pauking idiots.

The moment the Leader spoke and the radio answered became fatal to the whole group. I heard a hiss from the other side of the plain and my head jolts to see a massive kainde amedha perched on a branch. I tightened my lips to keep my breath low but it made my heart pump faster. It didn't know I was watching, more focused on the soldiers. A drool drops from its mouth and its tail swings violently around. Oh no . . .

Before I could react, the creature flies into the air and right in the middle of the soldier's formation.

The humans turned in terror but none were fast enough to react. The kainde amedha swings the tip of its tail and skewers one through his stomach. The soldier screams in agony as crimson blood spilled out like a waterfall. The Leader turns his attention to the creature as it screeches in victory.

"Open fire!"

The soldiers didn't hesitate to shoot. Flashes of gunfire illuminated the center as I heard screams. They weren't war cries I'm used to hearing on Yautja Prime . . . They were screams of terror.

The kainde amedha got some hits in its hide and screeches in pain. But it only made it angrier. It targets another soldier and leaps onto his shoulders. He cries for help from the others but the creature silences him, allowing the inner jaws to pierce through his skull and out between his eyes. More shots fired and the Leader frantically tried to call for more help.

"US Defense Command! We're under attack! Can you hear me!? I—"

The Leader chokes on blood but the kainde amedha wasn't even close to him. Confused and frantic to find out, I scanned around the area but don't see anything . . . that is until my mask alerted me of a presence. It's a special feature I added to the mask that detects if there's another Yautja with a wrist gauntlet. It can't tell me who or what clan they belong but it was good enough. I saw the signal was right next to the Leader but nothing was there . . . at least to the untrained eye. I made out a silhouette standing in front, cloaked from sight. My hair stands up when the cloak dissipates, revealing a Yautja with his wrist blades in the Leader's chest.

The Yautja kicks the Leader away from him and roars, raising his masked face to the sky. I didn't know who he was until I saw the distinctive red X symbol on his sleek, dark silver armor right above his shoulder. I ground my teeth in fury.

Bad Blood . . . Killer Yautja . . .

I wanted so badly to go in and kill him but my mind looked at the situation logically. If I went into the chaos, there's a chance I will get injured severely. These soldiers aren't in their right minds. Also, there could be more Bad Blood around and I have no idea where they're located. There's too much risk to go in so all I could do was watch as the massacre unfolds.

The kainde amedha and the Bad Blood killed off each soldier one at a time until they were the only ones left. The bodies of soldiers decorated the ground in red color and shredded flesh. The smell was strong enough that it began to seep behind my mask. I ignored it, focusing on the new development. The creature turned its attention to the Bad Blood and hissed in warning. The Bad Blood growled low, retracting his blades and taking out a large spear. It was a foot longer than his body, equipped with a large tip the side of my forearm.

"Easy, prey. I don't want you to cause more problems than your worth."

As if in response, the kainde amedha screeches loud and long. In a flash, it lunges at the Bad Blood. It wasn't 'tamed' like the others I saw on Yautja Prime. No collar or chains were on it so the kainde amedha will attack without restraint. They acted on instinct and nothing else.

The Bad Blood saw this coming and rushed out like a tank. He raises his spear like a lance as the creature brings its tail forward in an attack. The Bad Blood dodges it at the last second and the tail gets stuck into the ground. Vulnerable, the Bad Blood swings his staff in a circular rotation before using the tip to slice the kainde amedha's head clean off. Little acidic blood spilled on the ground as the head tumbles away. The body flops like dead weight and the Bad Blood looks down in pride. He throws his arms into the air and roars in victory.

I scolded at what I saw, furious to witness this. You don't deserve such an honor.

He looms over the body before I heard more footsteps from behind the Bad Blood. He doesn't even flinch and I knew he could hear it. But the dissipation of another invisible cloak revealed another Bad Blood wearing armor with a hint of a yellowish hue. So there was another one.

The yellow armored Bad Blood walks next to the dark silver one, grumbling on the way. "Those prey would have been worth using as hosts."

The dark silver one growled. "They were shooting the kainde amedha and almost got me." He lifts his arm to reveal a bullet wound going through the crook of his arm. The yellow Yautja smacked it hard without warning, earning a grunt of pain from the other.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Be quiet. More oomans might hear us before we get the chance to capture them. Alive."

He emphasized that last word, turning a knot in my stomach at its meaning. Creating more hosts. Are they planning to create more kainde amedha for their army? I tightened my fists quietly, keeping my anger in check that was causing my body to sweat underneath the armor. The yellow armored Bad Blood started walking off.

"Let's get going."

"What about the crashed ship we found? On the mountainside?"

My heart skipped a beat in shock. They're talking about my ship! They must have seen it while I was gone! I feared that they know my location now and would decide on investigating my whereabouts. Instead, the yellow armored Bad Blood flicked a hand in the air.

"There's nothing left to salvage. It's beyond repair and not worth the time."

"But it belonged to the hybrid."

My body froze immediately. I waited for the dreaded words to come. But again, I was surprised by the Bad Blood's answer . . . or rather shocked to be the most likely reaction.

"The hybrid is dead. The crash alone would have killed the lou-dte kale. We have more pressing matters to attend now."

I shook my head softly in disbelief. Everyone thinks . . . I'm dead? My thoughts went straight to Lar'ja and the others. Do they believe it as well? Have they given up faith in me? Unable to believe it, I bite on my finger and tasting the metallic blood. The pain was welcomed but wasn't enough. Unintentionally, my breath hitched a little too loud. I closed my mouth tightly but it was too late.

"What was that?"

The dark silver Bad Blood turned towards my direction and I hid behind the trunk before he could see me. I held my breath, keeping as quiet as possible.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah . . . I did."

One of them growled and I heard blades unsheathing. I kept calm, remembering my training with Daugo that one time. You are the hunter . . . not the prey. You must show dominance when your enemies close in on you. They'll think you're cornered . . . but it's you that cornered them.

I missed hearing his voice, soothing and calm . . . unlike the behavior of a typical Yautja. The species is brutal and unkind to all compassion but not Daugo or Lar'ja . . . and all my friends. They never were cruel but understanding. I repeated Daugo's words over and over again. And every time. . . my confidence builds. I opened my eyes, feeling them burn with determination and strength. I pulled out my knife once more, rubbing the tip between my fingers as I heard the Bad Bloods coming closer and closer.

But then, I heard a painful groan from across the plain. The footsteps stopped as I listened.

"Well . . . we have one prey who refuses to die."

I heard their feet shift away from the tree and move away. Huh? Their attention was drawn away from me and towards the source of the sound. Slowly, I turned my body to the side and saw the Bad Bloods walking over to the Leader. Surprisingly, he was still alive but bleeding badly. He tried to hold his wound closed but the blood wouldn't stop flowing. It created a trail behind him. His cough was wet and hoarse as he tried to lift his body from the ground. The way he looked and the amount of blood loss . . . he wasn't going to live long without treatment. But I had to admit he was a fighter. He got on his weak legs, glaring at the Bad Bloods.

Both of the Killer Yautja chuckled. "Tough male. His skull would be a worthy prize on my wall."

The dark silver one acted too cocky for his good. A warrior would find that behavior befitting an ignorant pup. The yellow Bad Blood stayed put, looking rather annoyed. "I guess you can have him. And then we leave. Understood?"

The other smirked. "Yes."

His wrist blades were out and ready to slice the human into pieces. The Leader grunts in defiance, showing a look in his eyes that he was ready to fight and die. A very rare trait in humans but very honored to have in Yautja society. The Bad Blood inches closer and the Leader moves his free hand slowly to his belt, reaching for something. What's he plotting? But the human was too slow when the Bad Blood suddenly charged. I knew he was a goner but I felt he deserved to survive after everything. But also because I couldn't stand the Killer Yautja taking more lives for their senseless killing.

I had enough.

I pulled my knife and prepared to jump. Since there were two Bad Bloods with deadly weapons shown on their belts, I changed to my Yautja form. My legs and arms grew in length and girth as my mandibles emerged from my cheeks. I flinched when my back extended. It was the worst of the transformation when it came to pain but I endured. I opened my eyes and flexed my clawed fingers, feeling the power flow into them. My mandibles clicked against the mask as I watched the Bad Blood inch closer. When he raised his blades in the air over the Leader, I took my chance.

I leaped into the air with such grace and silence that by the time the Bad Bloods noticed my presence, it was too late. My knife plunged into the middle of the dark silver Bad Blood's back. He lets out a horrible roar of agony but I didn't relent. I wanted him dead. I pulled the bloody blade knife out, only to strike it back into him. He tries to swipe his claws but I was beyond his reach. Anger fueled my actions as I kept stabbing him again and again.

But then I felt my body being tugged in the opposite direction. The other Bad Blood grabbed my dreadlocks, yanking as hard as he could. Pain radiated like acid rain dripping all over my head. I roared but threw my knife at the Bad Blood behind me. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it hard enough that I was forced to drop the knife. Out of nowhere, I felt a blade sliced into my side and dragged down to my hip. It only fueled my rage and I kicked the yellow armored Bad Blood hard into his stomach. The force was enough to push him away while I used the other Bad Blood as leverage to jump out of range. He drops to the floor writhing in pain until death took him. But as soon as I managed to get on my feet on the opposite side of the field, the Bad Blood rams into me. I held my hands out to meet his but he got the upper hand. With such momentum, he skids both of us across the ground. My heels tried to stop it but my back slams into a tree trunk. I grunt as pain radiates across my spine. The Bad Blood pinned me down and I roared in defiance through the mask. He laughed as if he found this funny. Pauking Bad Blood.

"You're good. You took down my partner and handled your own. I'm impressed . . ." He pauses to take a sniff next to my face. I growled. What is with Bad Bloods in trying to take me?

"You should join us."

Anger grew inside my chest when I heard those words. It brought back memories that I loathed so much. They were almost the same words that Hakr'ouh tried to use on me. His red eyes showing pure evil. There were times I wished I could have killed him then and there. I could see the same expression on the Bad Blood's face. Well . . . at least I can kill you.

But right as I was about to make my move, his expression changed to curiosity. I was taken aback as he looked at me from head to toe, stopping for a second longer at my chest with the Dark Blade Clan symbol on it. My fear of being discovered was realized when he spoke.

"That armor . . . You're—"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. "Go to pauking Hell!"

I pushed as hard as I could, freeing myself from his grip. He stumbles back and it was the opportunity I was waiting for. I pointed my gauntlet at him and activated the orbs. They flew like angry bees over the Bad Blood's head. I didn't give him a chance to take a look at them like he was. I gave the command and the orbs released thousands of blasts on him. He couldn't even let outcry or roar of any kind. The orbs made quick work in obliterating him to pieces. By the time they were finished, only a heated lump of flesh remained. The blood boiled like soup and his flesh charred on the ends. It was like seeing the alien from The Thing. The smell was abominable so I turned my face away as the orbs flew back into my gauntlet.

They're gone . . . That felt so good.

I took a step but stopped when I felt pain from my wound. It was enough that my body was forced to change back to ooman form. I glanced down, seeing that it was already healing. I sighed in satisfaction.

But just as I was about to turn around, I heard the static of a radio behind me. When I started to turn around, I heard the clicking of a gun. I froze immediately.

"Don't . . . move."

It was the Leader again. I raised my hands in the air, slowly turning around to face him. He had a handgun pointed in my direction but was shaking violently. I don't know if it was from being afraid or that he was dying. His whole front was covered in red blood. His hand pushed harder on his wound but it won't help him. He'll die if he keeps it up.

I spoke calmly, using one hand to unhook my mask so I wouldn't look as frightening. I placed it back on my belt. "Hey . . . You're hurt. You need medical treatment."

"You're one of them."

Excuse me? I didn't take it well. I growled in reaction. I never liked being compared to those Bad Bloods that have caused so much suffering. But when I saw the Leader flinch and push the front of his gun closer to me, I held back. I didn't want him to panic. I took a small breath to keep myself calm.

"I'm not. I'm here to help . . . but you need to drop the gun."

He shook his head. Fear was written all over his face. "You changed . . . into one of them. You're . . . a monster."

I flinched when I heard him say that. A flashback brought me back once more to when I transformed for the first time, revealing my true form to Rory, McKenna, Brackett and everyone else.

She's a monster!

Seeing the terrifying faces all over again made me shudder. A chill crawled across my skin, making me shiver. I shook my head to get rid of those dark thoughts, focusing back on the Leader who was shaking even more. Again, I tried to reason with him.

"Calm down. Don't do anything rash."

I could see him falter. His trembles lowering slightly. Okay . . . he's calming down. I took a step forward and he speaks softly.

"No . . ."

I took another step but more cautious. His trembling slowed down more so I thought I was making some progress. I took another step . . . and another . . . and another. His eyes showed calmness until they lower away from view. I was only inches to him. Alright . . . get the gun before anyone gets hurt. I reached out to grab the shaft. But as I did, the Leader panics quickly and screams.

"No!"

Before I could stop him, he put the gun to the side of his head and pulls the trigger. I opened my mouth to stop him but nothing came out. I watched as the bullet dug into his skull and went out on the other side. Bits of his brain and blood splashed out like confetti, managing to stain the ground in a streak. He drops dead to the ground and all I could do was stare at his body. His eyes showed absolute fear . . . the last thing he felt before taking his own life.

I was frozen in my spot for a few seconds. I've seen my shares of honorable suicides from Yautjas when they lost during a Hunt or other reasons. They were honorable but this human used death to escape. It wasn't honorable at all. It was hard to believe it happened in front of me.

I snapped out of it when I heard a stampede of footsteps coming from a few miles away. I heard more humans yelling to find their comrades but they'll only find corpses. I wasn't going to wait around and find out. I can't let them find me.

I turned to head back into the shadows of the forest when I heard crackling near the Leader's body. The radio he had before was still hooked on to him. It struggled to make a connection due to the slight damage to the frequency button. I debated on whether I should take it. Might prove useful later.

An idea came across my mind. I could use it to find McKenna and others. Rory as well. I didn't have much time in looking for them. The Bad Bloods arriving on their ships delayed my search for them. Once everything got settled, I would look for some way to see where they are. I needed allies . . . more than ever.

The footsteps got closer and my escape window was closing fast. Without wasting any more time, I grabbed the radio and jumped into the trees. I hid underneath a branch just in time. A whole troop of soldiers arrives to find the bodies of their comrades along with the Bad Bloods and the kainde amedha. I turned the volume down on the radio in case it acted up without my knowledge. I heard soft gasps and their faces of disbelief were clear as day.

One soldier walked across the bloodied ground, stopping in front of the Leader. He shook his head, probably knowing he committed suicide.

"We got a dozen bodies and three aliens here. Beta 1 is KIA."

They checked their surroundings before taking the bodies away in morgue bags. Two soldiers began to converse with one another and I listened in.

"Do you think it's another alien attack?"

"I'm not sure. Reports say that another creature was here, wearing silver armor and about the size of a human."

"Do you think that one of our own is helping them?!"

One soldier gasped in shock while the other remained calm. "It's not confirmed." He points to the Leader on the ground waiting to get bagged. "His message was cryptic since we were losing connection but he seemed terrified. Whatever the reason, we need to tell Command that we need to stay cautious. If anyone finds this person, he or she is to be brought in for interrogation. If they resist . . . shoot to kill."

The soldiers end their conversation, walking behind the Leader's body as they took him away.

I shook my head in frustration. Great . . . now I'm seen as the bad guy. I got Killer Yautja and these oomans to deal with now.

This was going to make things worse from now on. I couldn't trust anyone at this point so finding the others will prove difficult . . . but not impossible. I have to find them . . . I paused for a second. And I have to find out what the Killer Yautja are up to.

With nothing more to do, I took off to the ship and see what I can do to protect it. I scurried through the forest, worried but also determined to come up with a plan.

Hello Everyone!

Another surprise for all to read. I got busy ever since I read the latest chapters of An Ooman's Strength by AriannaK. I love it so much but feel sad for the characters, having mixed feelings that drove me crazy. With that, this chapter got finished in less than two days (I think lol). But This is one for New Year's celebration and I hope you look forward to more.

So . . . Anya's got more problems now as soon as she arrived back on Earth. On one side . . . she's got Bad Bloods who thinks she dead but might try to find her if they discover it. On the others . . . soldiers see her as a traitor and might kill her when given the chance. She's stuck in the middle and forced to hide in secret.

Will she get out of this predicament? Will she find her friends on Earth with the target on her back by the government? It doesn't look too good for Anya.

But don't worry . . . Chapter 3 (Another Player) and Chapter 38 (Setting Off) for The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2) will be posted. I've decided to give a preview of the next chapter's title shown in parentheses. It might give some ideas about what will happen. ;)

Thank you . . . good Hunting . . . and a Happy New Year 2020! :))))


	3. Another Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

I opened my eyes back to the present, unaware that I was daydreaming again. I groaned at myself. The heat from the water is affecting me. I thought about getting out of the bath but I was too lazy to move an inch. I turned the volume of the radio down so I wouldn't jump out of surprise. Think about something positive.

I drifted to thinking about contacting friends here on Earth . . . particularly McKenna, Rory, or Brackett. But it hasn't been easy. Other than the target on my back from both sides of the field . . . human and Bad Blood . . . that made moving difficult, I couldn't find any trace of them. The radio I hijacked and modified to pick up the military's conversation was completely useless in that department. I had to resort to going into town disguised as a 'normal' citizen. I found out that I landed somewhere in Colorado but that wasn't the greatest surprise. I learned that twenty years and six months had passed since I left, seeing the newspaper with the year 2038. On Yautja Prime, it felt like only a year or so but I guessed it could be due to my slow aging process and being on a planet thousands of lightyears away.

It felt like bad news to me. With so many years apart, I didn't know if they were alive, let alone if they had moved on or made themselves scarce. It seemed that way when I looked into the internet. It said that they didn't even exist. No phone records . . . no address . . . not even a birth certificate. It's like they . . . vanished.

However, some part of me figured that they had no choice. They were targets of Stargazer so they must have gone into hiding as I was. Still, even with all this Bad Blood and kainde amedha activity, I never saw one soldier from them . . . only government ones. It was unlike them. It made me worried for Rory, McKenna, and Brackett, especially since they should have the Predator Killer with them. I remembered the promise Rory made to keep it safe and use it to protect Earth. I sighed.

I wish you didn't have to use it. I'm sorry . . .

I shook my head in frustration. I thought you were supposed to think about something positive. Idiot. I slumped back and closed my eyes, trying to think of anything else for a change.

At first, it was silent as the dead of night. But then . . . I picked up a voice that broke the silence. It started as a hum but it evolved into a purr that sounded like a Yautja. Wait a minute . . . I recognize it. The purr had a soft tone to it, very unlike any Yautja I've heard. Only one person I know had such a sweet tone.

Anya . . .

The voice called my name, filled with longing. My body immediately relaxed under its spell. It wasn't long before an image showed in the darkness. My heart raced at an unbelievable pace, spreading the warmth to every cell of my being. I looked deep into those golden-amber eyes, traveling down to each mandible that clicked together. The familiar V-shaped mark on the middle of his forehead stood boldly over the rest of his dark skin and scales. I gasped, letting his name travel out of my throat.

"Lar'ja . . ."

There he was . . . He stood strong in his beautiful armor with the golden stripes detailing the chest and gauntlets. But my eyes stopped dead on his face, seeing a small smile on his inner mouth. The scent of sweet spring rain flooded my nostrils as if he was right next to me. He spreads his mandibles and calls out again.

Anya . . .

My body heated up. My heart raced at an unbelievable pace. I had to work hard to gain a few deep breaths. His call was impossible to resist. He affected me so that I simply couldn't pull away . . . or rather I didn't want to. He purrs again and another heatwave envelops me. My mind goes back to the time we were together. Nothing else existed except for him and me. I missed his hands caressing my body . . . his tongue grazing on the crook of my neck . . . and his cock reaching deep inside my core. My lifemate . . . my love . . . I miss you.

My hands moved of their own accord as I imagined them being Lar'ja's. One glides across my chest until it reaches my breast, squeezing it hard. A small, electric charge tingles throughout my chest and I let out a soft moan. It doesn't stop there as my fingers reached my nipple. I twirl and tug it at first, hardening it until becoming unbearable. Lar'ja's voice calls once more. In an instant, I squeezed my nipple hard. I shuddered uncontrollably for a second, gasping in reaction. My other hand travels downward, going underneath the water until it reaches my thigh. It gently strokes it back and forth like Lar'ja had done when we mated. The memory is etched into my soul as if Lar'ja himself was stroking me now.

My hearing becomes impaired to everything around me, only listening to my heartbeat race. My breath catching into my throat every time I squeezed my nipple. Lar'ja's gaze was upon me. His golden eyes burning like the sun at its highest peak. My hand leaves my thigh and goes for the nub between my legs. I rub it slowly before picking up the pace. My body started to tremble as mini electric shocks jolt in pulses, traveling up to my chest and making my heart beat faster. I want more. I couldn't stand it anymore and reached my fingers between my folds. I teased myself in the same way Lar'ja had done with his tongue . . . hot and agonizing. My restraint lasted a few seconds before I plunged my fingers into my core, reaching with all of my might. I moaned as I rubbed my walls, massaging them to increase the pleasure. My eyes tightened shut that it would take a tremendous force to pull them open. I pinched my nipple harder as I pulled my fingers in and out of my core, thrusting faster as minutes passed. The pleasure increased, threatening to explode like a bomb. All I could think about was Lar'ja . . . being with me. That's all I want. In a split second, I threw my head over and screamed with all my might as I cummed hard. It was almost scary when I lost control of my body. I could only ride the wave of ecstasy until it subsided, leaving me struggling to breathe.

Although I was already soaked in hot water, I felt my body was covered in sweat. I slumped against the frame of the bath, looking to the ceiling with clouded eyes. There was a small crack that allowed a window to the outside. The stars shone brightly through it. I felt my heart flutter into the sky, reaching for them. If I could fly, I would do so without hesitation . . . to find everyone I love and ensure they're safe.

My moment was shattered when the radio turned on at a high volume. I growled at it. I thought I turned it down! I reached for it but stopped when I heard the call.

"Bravo 1 to Alpha 5 . . . *static* . . . received new orders from US Command. You are to stay put . . . *static* . . . and not enter Perimeter 3."

My interest peaked. What now? I brought the radio closer and turned the volume higher.

"Alpha 5 to Bravo 1 . . . *static* . . . may ask why?"

"No idea . . . *static* . . . Only been notified that another group will take over."

"Another group? Who is it, sir?"

"Classified . . . *static* . . . Follow orders and stay put . . . *static* . . . Over and out."

"Yes, sir!"

The radio goes silent after that. That small conversation left more questions than answers. Who is that new group? It's . . . unusual. The US Command is secret enough from the public as I remembered it. So to hear that a group classified from the US Command is very special, especially since we're dealing with kainde amedha and Bad Bloods. If they're being sent out after many soldiers had been killed already then . . . My heart dropped to my chest when I realized who could it be.

Is it Stargazer?

I didn't want to believe it could be them but I didn't have proof they're not involved. I don't even know where they are. A cold shill replaced the warm heat inside my body in a second. It only lasted when I remembered the times with Stargazer . . . how they caused so much pain and suffering. I stopped thinking about it.

If they're going to be involved . . . I gripped my fists hard. Then I'll be there to stop them.

Resolved, I got out of the bath and dried myself quickly. Once I got changed into a bra and shorts, I headed to fetch my armor. But once I got close to where they stored, I stopped to debate. The previous one was damaged in the last fight and the mask was completely smashed. I didn't have enough time to make another.

I sighed . . . I have no choice.

I turned to the other cabinet where my Yautja armor is stored. It was a risk to go out there after everything. It will make me an easy target for the soldiers and the Bad Bloods. If they find out that I'm alive, they'll come for me. And if the humans capture me in battle, there's no telling if they'll interrogate me . . . or worse. I don't think they can do worse than Stargazer. That's who I should be afraid of.

Determination swelled inside my chest. I reached my hand to my necklace, bringing it up to get a clear view. I never once took it off. I read the carvings and spoke softly.

"Ta'kasa."

It firmed my resolve in a matter of seconds. I have to do this . . . for everyone. I proceeded to place my armor on, getting ready to battle an unknown player.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I scouted the forest ground as I headed towards Perimeter 3, jumping across treetops. I kept the radio hooked on my belt, keeping it loud enough that I could hear to ensure I didn't miss anything. It wasn't much of a challenge to find it. It was the only perimeter that hasn't been touched yet but the most active. Most of the kainde amedha were created there before spreading. I wasn't sure if a Bad Blood still resided there but I was about to find out.

"All troops . . . *static* . . . remain at your stations . . . *static* . . . Authorized personnel is entering Perimeter 3 . . . *static* . . . Hold your positions until further notice."

My head jerked when I heard the news. They're already there. I better hurry. I pushed my legs to go faster, feeling my muscles strain under the demand. But I kept going, determined to make it there on time.

I knew I was inside when I crossed over the river that separated the perimeter from everything else. What makes it unique is that the mountain standing in the middle is full of natural tunnels underneath. It was only a little afterward that I come to believe the Bad Bloods used this as their starting point. It was safe from prying eyes and had a suitable environment for growing kainde amedha. Not only that, it served as a natural bait to lure hosts inside. Hikers and adventure seekers would come to see the marvel that Earth created so long ago. Little did they know it would be their last trip. You would think the Killer Yautja would keep using this spot for breeding. It was only when they ran out of the room that they forced the creatures to spread. I didn't dare to go in at the time since I was still figuring out their system. But now that a new group to which I believed could be Stargazer are heading over there, I came prepared for a fight. I patted my twin swords strapped to my back, checking that they secured as I headed towards the mountain.

I stopped at the edge of the shadow the trees created from the moon's light. I kept my eyes on the large opening in the mountain. My mask scanned for any entities that might be nearby. So far, nothing showed and some would think it's a good thing. It was far from it. The last time I was here, dozens of kainde amedha crawled all over the place, either searching for food or another host. The Killer Yautja set up a camp nearby that they abandoned later on. I still wonder why they pulled a move like that.

But now . . . there was not a single one in sight. It's quiet . . . too quiet. I struggled to decide if I should go and investigate the tunnels and see if they're hiding or wait a little longer. The first choice won.

I didn't take any chances, switching to my Yautja form since I was heading into a possible death trap. I had to be at my strongest. I crouched to the ground, slowly crawling across the open area to the entrance. I held my hand close to a knife on my belt in case. When I got to the tunnel, I turned my night vision on and stalked inside. As you would expect, it was pitch dark and cold. My skin formed goosebumps when a blast of cold wind came. I kept going and stayed vigilant despite not finding anything. I did find the sticky webbing that the kainde amedha left behind along with a few old corpses but nothing else.

But as I got deeper under the mountain, I noticed something wasn't right. According to the image from my mask, I was close to the heart of the tunnels but haven't seen even one kainde amedha. I should have seen the Queen by now. Everything was off and the reason was beyond me. The tunnels were made like a spider, having a great opening that branched out into several limbs. The Queen would have sensed I was coming and send out others to stop me.

But it all changed when my mask suddenly went off. Huh? I clicked on my wrist gauntlet and realized it was an alert, telling me that someone with a gauntlet of their own was near and in the heart of the tunnels no less.

This isn't good. Another Bad Blood.

There shouldn't be anyone else with one inside so I can only assume it has to be a Killer Yautja. Maybe they're starting over another hive? My senses were on high alert as I hunched close to the wall, inching slowly until I stopped at the corner. I pulled my knife out, wanting to end this quickly. Yautjas prefer close combat but I felt it was best to fight in the shadows. The alarm from my mask quickens its pace as I bent my neck out. My eyes peeked into the room but instead of answers, I was met with more confusion.

There was no one there . . . but there was an immense burning smell that the mask wasn't enough to block it. It caused my eyes to squeeze almost shut as small tears formed in the corners. My nose was also feeling the burn and I thought I was going to lose my sense of smell. It took a minute before I stepped out to make sense of what I was seeing.

The heart was a massive dome-shaped opening with several rock pillars holding the ceiling together. Still unsure, I scanned the room and changed my visuals to every setting. When it came up empty-handed, I decided it was safe despite the alarm that kept going.

I took precarious steps to remain quiet, heading towards the other side of the cave. When I got close enough to see, my body went into shock and surprise. Lying on the ground next to me was the body of a kainde amedha. What the . .? I kneeled to get a closer look. Immediately, I noticed a pool of its acidic blood next to its chest that already burned a few inches off the ground. Looking at the body, it hasn't been decomposing for a long time.

Seems fresh. What had killed you though?

I tilted the body to the side, seeing a gaping hole in the middle of its chest. It was too big to be anything from an ooman but I had seen it once before. This is from a shoulder cannon. There's no mistake. The sides were barely cooling down from the charred flesh so whoever was here recently left or maybe still around. I stood back up, seeing more bodies with the same wound as the first. Something or someone attacked the hive. It couldn't have been a soldier so I assumed that the group sent here hadn't arrived yet. I believed it could be a Bad Blood but it didn't make sense why they choose to kill an entire hive. Maybe one or two who were too wild to control but nothing like this.

A clattering noise jolted my attention and I swiftly turned to the far end of the cave. My mask was still alarming of a wrist gauntlet nearby and in the same direction. My heart escalated in worry and suspicion. I walked slowly towards it, keeping my arm out to ready my wrist blades. It was agonizing as the impulse urged me to jump in and deal with whatever was there. A Young Blood would act the same way but I was an Elite and a Leader no less. I had to restrain myself.

When I got close enough to see, a massive figure was covering the entire wall. Even with my night vision, I couldn't see every detail or distinguish what it was. I switched to every visual my mask could show until it stopped on the alien one. My eyes widened in shock when I realized it was a Queen. She must be for this particular hive. I've seen many of her types but this one was twice bigger than I've ever seen. It was unnatural so I thought the Bad Blood has done something to it. It mattered little though when I saw another gaping wound but instead of one, there were multiples. One went through her skull . . . another in her chest . . . and two more on each side of her abdomen. It must have taken an entire team of Yautjas to cause such damage. But what I noticed later on that all of the wounds were still burning at the same time. I learned to date a time when a corpse has died on my Hunts to track down prey. What got my attention is that this was done at the same time.

What on Earth is going on?

I took a step forward but my foot hits something solid that I was too busy to notice earlier. The object was rounded and scaley, unlike a kainde amedha to which was my initial thought. I looked down and realized it was a dead Yautja. I was so confused by what I was seeing. I leaned down closer, noticing the different wounds compared to the others. The male had deep cuts on his arms and chest, one being a puncture wound that pierced his heart. He did display burn marks that came from a shoulder cannon. I assumed he tried to dodge whoever was attacking him. Using my foot, I turned him on his back and the red X mark on his stomach was revealed.

So he's a Killer Yautja. But why kill him? It's not far fetched for a Bad Blood to kill another of his kind that proved too weak or was in competition for prey. But from the pattern of his wounds, this was overkill . . . as if someone wanted him dead. He didn't look weak at all. This bad boy was packed with muscles on top of muscles. His chest alone could crush an opponent. Nothing's making sense around here.

The alert from my mask went faster when I directed my attention to the wrist gauntlet the Bad Blood was wearing. Well . . . at least he's been taken care of. No sense in hanging out here before I'm spotted. It felt like a waste of energy to come here but I had to be grateful I didn't have to fight. I stood up and stomped my foot on his wrist gauntlet, ensuring that it is useless. It was supposed to stop the alarm from my mask but it kept going. What's wrong with this stupid thing? I tapped on my wrist gauntlet to shut it off. It did as commanded but when I turned around to head out, it came back again. My frustration turned into anger.

It must be broken. I'll have to fix when I get back and—

The alert grew faster and louder than ever before, pointing back forward. It shouldn't be since the last wrist gauntlet from the dead Bad Blood was destroyed. But then, the mask corrected itself and the direction of the signal goes upward. Into the ceiling? If it's still sensing something, then there could be anoth—

I panicked and looked up as fast as I could. It was a split second that I saw a blue flash coming towards me. Oh, c'jit! Reacting fast, I rolled out of the way and the blast hits the ground when I once stood. I didn't come out unscathed. The force pushed me in the far direction, sending me tumbling. I managed to get my feet planted into the ground and stop my body from colliding with the wall. That was a blast from a shoulder cannon! I got into a fighting stance, glaring into the smoke that covered whoever was on the other side. I roared in anger.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!"

I didn't get an answer but I saw something moving in the smoke. I wasted no time and pulled out my twin swords, throwing one into it. I expected that it would get something but a huge vibration rattled across the chain and into my hands. The sound of metal clashing indicated I hit something solid. But I lost focus for a second and the chain suddenly jerks forward. I was tugged to the smoke, much harder than expected. Even in my Yautja form, I struggled to keep myself from being pulled in. This can only be Yautja I'm fighting . . . but this isn't good. If I got into the smoke, I would lose some of my visuals even with my mask. The night vision would be impaired and I had no idea who was attacking me. I let go of my other sword and grabbed a knife from my belt. I threw it blindly into the smoke and it did the trick. I heard a grunt that I couldn't distinguish if it was ooman or Yautja followed by scraping of metal. The chain falls loosely and I managed to pull the chain back to me, bringing my other sword back in my hand.

"This has gone far enough! Either you come out and fight me like a warrior . . . or die a coward! Your choice!"

I decided to mock whoever was hiding from me, thinking it would pauking piss them off enough that they would appear. If there's one thing I learned from Yautja culture, disgracing their honor by calling them a coward would do the trick. Bad Bloods were no exception to this rule but they do get angrier than an honorable Yautja. It works to a warrior's advantage if used correctly.

I waited for a few painstaking minutes until a figure finally emerges from the smoke. However, they were invisible and barely showing an outline of their figure. So it is a Bad Blood . . . but something seems off. The figure was no taller than me, maybe even shorter by a foot of two. They're not bulky as expected. This person seems more like . . . something else.

We stood watching each other as the tension built between us. I didn't know who this person was but it was only a matter of time before someone makes a move. But one thing was clear in the back of my mind.

Another player has joined the game.

Hello Everyone!

Just when Anya had enough problems already and missing Lar'ja and the others so much, she's got a mysterious person after her with the intent to kill. Great . . . what next? Let's all hope she survives this but who knows?

It doesn't help that the Leader killed himself and made her the enemy. Urg!

Chapter 4 (Friend . . . or Brother?) will be posted by the end of the week, depending on if I write a lot and post it early lol.

As for the patron night, I was already hungover when I got that review. I didn't drink the purple one but then again, I couldn't stomach it anymore lol. Don't worry . . . I'm not going to pull a stunt like that again but maybe for another special occasion and with more supervision lol.

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))

P.S. I recommend reading Mating Seasons and Life of a Hunter by mouth2mandible on Wattpad. It's really good and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have. Please take a look at it ;)


	4. Friend . . . or Brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 4: Friend . . . or Brother?

Both of us stood there, not saying a word or making sudden movements. We were observing each other but I was at a disadvantage. He was cloaked and I wasn't. He could see all my weapons while I had to imagine what he had. I knew he had a shoulder cannon but that's all I knew.

Who is this person?

In the beginning, I believed it was another Killer Yautja but none of the facts matched to what I have seen. All the kainde amedha were killed along with a Queen and a Bad Blood. I knew the Killer Yautja can be ruthless but not stupid. None of this made sense. I looked back at the figure. Plus . . . he doesn't even look like the size of a typical Yautja.

But then I remembered what I heard on the radio about some group coming in. Could this be them? Only one person? Or are there more hiding?

"Bravo 1 . . . *static* . . . to Alpha 5 . . . *static . . . What's going on?"

My breath hitched inside my throat as the sound from the radio broke the silence. I turned it off quickly. Great! You forgot the radio again! Now I probably have to—

I didn't get the chance to think about it when a red light lands on my chest. It has three spots forming a triangle. My heart pounded in fear upon realizing what it meant. He's going to shoot me! But I couldn't move when I saw more red dotted lights hitting me. Two were on my arms . . . another two on my thighs . . . and one on my chest and forehead. I checked back to my opponent but could only make out two points on his shoulders. I switched my mask to heat vision and hoped I could get some answers. But it confirmed that there was only one person with me. But there were several shoulder cannons on me. He can't have more than one. It's impossible!

I wished I was right but the lights all came back to the figure. Now I knew I was in trouble. If he had many shoulder cannons, I'm vulnerable here. The cave limited the space I needed to fight long distance and there's a risk he might shoot one of the pillars holding the ceiling.

I have to get out of here.

Without hesitation, I turned around and ran with all my might. A blast wipes past my head so close that the ends of my dreadlocks burned. I bit into my flesh and covered my head when rocks began to fall. Out of nowhere, the ground began to shake uncontrollably. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling. In my mind, the cave was collapsing. I faltered in my steps when a boulder slams on my ankle. I roared, falling hard on my stomach as electrifying pain wrapped around my leg.

Pauking! Pauking idiot!

I turned my body to the side and reached for the boulder. It was twice the size of a car and came from the ceiling, noting a gaping hole in the middle. I tugged fiercely to free my leg but it wouldn't budge. My ankle was wedged between the ground and the boulder pretty well. I attempted, again and again, hoping that I would get some give. However, I stopped as soon as I heard those heavy footsteps coming closer from behind. My head turns to see the invisible figure drawing closer with tentative steps. You would think it would scare anyone being trapped with someone coming to kill you with that posture. It was the total opposite. I was fuming with rage, wishing I could smack him hard and relish the agony to follow behind. Now's not the time! You need to get the pauk out of here!

I pushed harder than ever, desperate to escape. I let go of my swords and reached my hands to the bottom of the boulder and lifted. Finally, it gave way and slowly lifts from the ground. My ankle was trapped on the edge so I didn't need a lot to break free. But the figure was coming too close for comfort. He was only a few steps away when a pair of wrist blades protrude from his side. What? They were much too similar to a Yautjas. They even had markings of the Yautja language along with the blades.

Who is this person?

I pushed that thought to the side, focusing back on getting the boulder off. The figure took one step . . . then another . . . and then another. My heart racing in adrenaline and that gave me the energy I needed. With one last push, I wiggled my ankle free. I crawled quickly on to my knees, managing to miss the blades as the figure brought them close to my neck. Sparks flew on the ground and flashed in front of the figure. Some way or another, the figure flinched. No doubt that the flash of light must have blinded him for a second. I used the opportunity to my advantage. I activated my orbs, sending a few towards him. The figure saw this and tried to back off but it was too late. The orbs got too close and I put my new weapon into action.

I pressed on my wrist gauntlet, activating a new feature I created in my time here. The orbs zoned on the figure, sticking onto him like glue. He tries to shake it off but it was no use. The orbs had micro claws that can grip on any surface, whether it be metal or flesh. They started to light up into a warm, blue color inside. When they became fully bright, I pressed on the command.

In a matter of seconds, the orbs exploded.

A berate of blasts overwhelms the figure, covering him in a thick cloud of smoke. I struggled to get back on my feet. My ankle throbbing and hurts a little when I put my full weight on it. It didn't feel broken but wasn't at its best. I must have sprained it. I looked back to the figure as I inched away. But then, I heard a noise that sounded like a grunt. It was lined with a sort of metal sound but overall, it was . . . living. A line of smoke faded for a second and I could see the invisible cloak surrounding the figure sparkling, showing signs of damage. When I focus closer, I could see a wrist gauntlet appear. It was mostly silver but resembled a Yautja's.

I shook my head. Nothing makes sense. A Yautja . . . but doesn't seem like a Bad Blood now that I think of it. Just . . . what is . . . I don't know. It doesn't matter. He's dead now.

But I didn't want to hang out here any longer. I didn't waste any more time and put my swords on my back. Pushing through the pain, I ran out of there and through the tunnel. My mind focuses on getting back to my ship and recover. The damage he put on me will take long to heal. But just as I thought I was in the clear, I heard running coming from behind. I turned my head but didn't see him. He was still far inside the mountain but I was lost, trying to understand what the pauk is happening. The mysterious fighter proved me wrong. More blasts shot from behind, missing me by inches and blasting the side walls.

It's impossible! How is he still alive!? The shots should have killed him! This isn't good!

It was absolute chaos trying to get out, dodging falling rocks back and forth. I glanced behind and saw something following behind. It was hard to see but blasts from his shoulder cannons provided his location. He kept blasting more shots at me, scrambling to get a hit. An expert Yautja hunter would have seen this as childish and reckless. The pattern of attacks was inconsistent, not even trying to achieve accuracy that I was taught to value well. This guy's not even trying. It's like he is doing all in his power to get me. Still, it made him a more dangerous opponent since he's too wild to figure out. I need to get to open space to fight him. It's my only chance.

I pumped my arms back and forth and pushed my legs faster. My heart struggling to keep up with the demand but I wasn't going to give up. I wanted this guy to pay for this. The pain in my ankle kept reminding me of it.

Finally, I saw the light from the tunnel's opening that was a few feet away. A wave of relief washed over me and my mandibles clicked behind my mask to show it. If I can make it, I'll have the advantage. That last stretch pushed my adrenaline to the max. Once I was out, I would prepare for the torture of a lifetime with my pursuer.

But that little moment cost me a lot. It went against my whole experience as a hunter. Never assume until it's all over.

Just as I was almost crossed the threshold, my shoulder was hit with a ball of fire. The heat alone felt like it was eating through my skin and into muscle and bone. I let out a half roar before I face planted on the ground. My mask loosened from my face and the visuals went haywire. The momentum threw my lower half into the air, forcing my body to go into a roll. It was so fast that I got whiplash and I didn't know what I was seeing for the moment. At some point, my mask flew off but I kept going. After what seemed like forever, my body comes to a halt with me lying on my back.

It was too painful to open my eyes. My head felt like it was going to explode. My body felt like it was burning from the abrasions I must have sustained in the tumble. My hands and mandibles trembled uncontrollably for a few seconds. The only thing keeping me going was my willpower.

Get up, Anya! Get up! Get up! GET UP!

I tightened my tusks and inner mouth together, pushing through the pain as I rolled onto my stomach. Keep going . . . Don't stop until you're on your feet. Slowly but surely, I moved to my knees and then to my feet while taking deep breaths in between. My head was the last to lift itself from staring into the ground. I didn't think I would feel pain but my neck wouldn't stretch itself. Its muscles contracted and refused to budge. No pain, Anya. No pain. After a few breaths, they relaxed and my neck felt better, allowing me to raise my eyes to an even level.

But when I did, I was met with the figure from before. And he wasn't cloaked this time.

Coming out of the shadows from the tunnel, he walked out like a true and confident badass if I do say so myself. The first thing I noticed is how small his body actually is. From a distance, he did appear puny so I assumed he was going to get bigger as he came closer. But when he stopped a few meters away, I was taken aback. He looked no taller than the average male Yautja. They can be as high as seven feet or more but this person was roughly six feet and six inches at best. He would seem scrawny and weak to Yautja standards . . . if you didn't fight him as I did moments ago.

Moving my evaluation further, his body was completely covered in a thin layer of silver metal, thicker over his chest and arms. His legs seemed pretty small for his size but I wasn't going to be fooled. He kept up with me through the tunnel despite being hit by my orbs, which left several scorching marks on him. Other than that, the armor was practically new. It showed little to no evidence of wear and tear. From my craftsmanship, it was prolific on overall design although lacking in carvings like some Yautjas do with theirs. This one only had red lines tracking the slits between layers of metal. Some would think that it's impossible for anyone to move in such armor but through the slits that cover his joints, a bodysuit is clearly seen but made with thinner metal. Overall, he had Yautja armor, unlike anything I've seen before. How can this guy even move? It must be extremely heavy.

Following his body upward, his hands looked very much like a Yautja but with metal claws on the end. Wrist gauntlets were a little darker in color but made them stand out from the rest. The blades were so long that it was about the length of his forearm. When I reached to his shoulders, he had shoulder cannons on each one but different as well. They were on a single stand but the shaft split into three so that it could shoot three blasts instead of one. It made sense back in the cave how he could shoot multiples.

This guy is upgraded. Still doesn't tell me who he is,

My eyes scanned for the red X symbol that would indicate him being part of the Killer Yautja. But there was none at all. That notion only gave me more questions than answers. I looked towards his face, hoping I might figure him out.

His mask was very symmetric but slick all together. The chin was brought to a sharp point that spread out in a V shape as it got to his supposed chins that were covered in metal dreadlocks. What the? Metal dreadlocks? I shook my head in disbelief. Overall, the mask resembled a war mask in Yautja style.

So this is the guy that attacked me? Freak . . . but so am I.

"So . . . you're the one that's been messing up our operations?"

My head jolted back when I heard his voice. So he can speak? It was more robotic than I thought it would be but it was deep in tone. There's no doubt he was a male. If you're considering that scrawny bulge between his legs . . . if he has one. I glared into the black slits where his eyes should be. "Who's asking?"

He chuffed. "It doesn't matter to you anyway. You're not going to live to see another day."

I was getting quite amused by his declaration. He sounded way too cocky than he should. He may have gotten me first in our last scuffle but I won't make that mistake. I raised my upper mandibles forward and twiddled them as a taunt. "Really? You won't get a second chance with me. You'll pay for what you did to me."

I raised my shoulder towards him, glancing to see the damage for the first time. My armor had proven itself well. The blast I received when I came out of the tunnel only managed to burn off the top layer, leaving a dark mass with veined ripples on the edges. Still, it didn't give him a free pass. My shoulder aches along with my ankle. I wasn't going to let him go. My pride as a Yautja would never allow it.

He tilts one shoulder in a 'whatever' gesture. But then, both of his shoulder cannons turned their shafts towards me. The red lights aimed at me once more. I didn't back down but thought of a way to disable them. But I didn't have to. As soon as he gave the command, small sparks erupted from both, making the red lights disappear. He looks to his shoulder and I swore I heard him huff in annoyance.

"Your little toys destroyed my cannons."

He said calmly as he turns his head back to me. I smiled in glee. The orbs I sacrificed did the trick and did enough damage that they can't work anymore. He lost the advantage now, giving him no choice but to fight in close combat. Unless he's got something else up his sleeves.

"It doesn't matter. There are other ways to kill you."

He extends his wrist blades out, making them longer than before. I wasn't surprised but kept my guard. I reached over and brought my twin swords out. As a show of strength, I scraped them together, sending sparks flying in the air. I had no clue if it made him uneasy, given that his mask obscured his face. It didn't matter . . . he was going to get it.

I smirked. "I should say the same thing." I scraped my swords once more, letting my anger out in one giant burst. I roared with all my might. "You won't live to see the next day either!"

In an instant, I charged at him. It was a test to see if he would try to pull something quickly, helping to access if he had weapons he can pull out in an instant. Instead, his wrist blades met my swords and clashed violently. He shoved me back and tried to swipe at my abdomen. I pulled away in the nick of time, sucking in my stomach to avoid getting sliced open. My swords clashed on his wrist blades once more.

Again . . . and again, we exchanged blows after blows. I was amazed he could keep up, matching my moves at the right moments. Whoever he is . . . he's good.

It felt like a long time had passed and my body was starting to feel the effects of exhaustion. Normally, I could keep this up much longer but the injuries I sustained were taking their toll. My ankle felt like it was going to give way. I have to end this.

I took the chance when he paused for a brief moment like he was losing breath himself. I let my sword's chain loop behind his legs. With a single tug, he falls flat on his back. I got on top of him, pressing a foot on his chest to keep him still. He struggled a bit but there was no way he could get out of this now. I leaned my head down to him.

"You're too cocky. Now you're going to regret saying those words."

I brought the tip of a sword in the air, aiming for his neck underneath his mask. It would be a fatal blow that would end all of this in a blink. I stopped in confusion when I heard him begin to chuckle. "I'm not finished yet."

Without warning, his foot kicks into my abdomen like a hammer. It almost made me double over in pain so I was forced to stumble back, losing the pressure my leg kept on my opponent. He gets on his feet in a flash before swinging his blades at my neck. My eyes widened in panic as I pushed myself out of the way. He missed but not before nicking a few dreadlocks that got in the way. Sensitive to touch and pain, I yelped from it. I retreated a few steps back, carefully bringing a dreadlock back to see it oozing green neon blood. I wasn't a big deal since they would heal soon but it was how he did it that got me seething in rage.

He got me . . . That pauking bastard!

I growled at him, showing my displeasure. He took it as a prideful moment, shifting his hips in a provocative way to taunt me. I growled once more.

"That's it! I had enough!"

Time to end this silly game.

I charged at my opponent, spraying my mandibles out in a thunderous roar. I swung my swords around, colliding with his wrist blades. The force nearly knocks me off my feet but I kept my stance firm, digging into the ground. Still, the muscles in my biceps ached. Even in my Yautja form, it's difficult to bring him down.

But then again, I should have known better. My opponent somehow managed to obtain Yautja armor that covered his entire body, armed with weapons I never have seen before while others were all too familiar with. His wrist blades were too similar to my own, making me wonder who made them. I didn't have time to observe anymore as my opponent pushed me back. Sparks flew between our blades but I pushed back, dropping my swords in the process. Using all my strength, I pushed at his metal shoulders, skidding both of us across the dirt until I slammed him into a nearby tree.

I roared in his face once more, having to bend my neck lower since he was a few feet shorter than I in my Yautja form. I got no reaction from him but I should have expected it. The mask he wore hid his face remarkably well. I reached for my knife hooked on to my belt, planning to plunge it between his eyes. The blades that many forgers on Yautja Prime like Arkarb use metal that can cut through anything, even Yautja armor. I may have never seen such armor my opponent wears but it's of Yautja design so I had hoped it could.

I brought my knife high into the air, aiming for my opponent's forehead that held a vital point. It would kill him instantly. Without hesitation, I brought it down on him.

However, just as the tip of the knife barely touched his mask, I felt a sudden shock on my side beneath my rib cage. I roared in agony, feeling my muscles spasm out of control. My opponent kicks me in the gut and I double over. Another shock hits me right about my spine and I go down like a plane crashing. I grunted, trying to lift myself back up but it was no use. My muscles weren't cooperating.

My opponent shoves me with his foot until I was lying on my back, looking down on me. I glared into where I imagined his eyes would be, growling in defiance. He just stares back with no expression whatsoever, typical from someone wearing a mask. His metal dreadlocks sway in the open air that seemed so unnatural. I glanced at his side and saw he was carrying some sort of taser gun like the ones police use to take down criminals. But it was much stronger than those I knew.

It's got to have some sort of high voltage to take down a Yautja. Who is this person?

His face leans closer to me, hunching his back enough that he got a good view of me. His heavy voice rang in my ears.

"You got guts . . . coming to Earth like you own the place. You killed so many people so you can create the xenomorphs. You won't get away with this."

When I heard him speak those words, my mind became clouded with confusion. Wait . . . Does he think that I'm one of the Killer Yautja?

He brings his wrist blades right above my chest, aiming to pierce my heart and kill me. "I'll make sure to protect this place from the likes of you. It's time to end this."

My opponent raises the blades even higher and I knew he really meant to kill me. But he still thinks I'm one of the Bad Bloods. I'm not! He wouldn't believe me even if I told him. He already sees me as the enemy but I couldn't move to block his attack either. There was still one option left to take and I prayed it worked.

Right as my opponent started to bring down his blades, I closed my eyes and let my body change back into my ooman form. My muscles shrunk and the pain felt a little better but still was too stunned to move. I couldn't bear to open my eyes, not wanting to have my last memory of life to be staring into an enemy. I thought about Lar'ja, wishing that I was with him now. But my heart stung in pain from not being able to see him again. I let myself drift in a happy dream as I waited for death to come.

But after a minute, I didn't feel any blade going through my chest nor heard any sound. It was eerily quiet but I still felt the cold air brush against my soft skin. What's going on?

Out of curiosity or bravery, I peeked one eye open and saw that my opponent was no longer above me. Confused, I pulled my neck forward so I can over my chest and there he was, frozen like a statue with his wrist blades still out. Judging from his boy posture, he seemed stunned like he witnessed something he'd never seen before.

Maybe he saw I wasn't a threat? Or shocked to see a Yautja transform into an ooman?

I struggled to get back up. The tingling sensation was almost gone but my muscles still didn't want to work. I pushed myself hard, enough that I got on my knees and placed my hands on them to keep from falling over. I lifted my face to him, curious as to what he was thinking. After a few moments, he speaks.

"You . . . I know you . . ."

I tightened my eyebrows together, wondering what he was babbling about. But then his mask tips down a little, looking at something else. "That necklace . . . Ta'kasa . . ."

My eyes widened in shock as I heard my Yautja name being called. How did he . . .? I followed his gaze and realized he was looking at my necklace that somehow came out from underneath my armor. But not many know that . . . unless . . .

I glanced back to my opponent, watching as he proceeded to remove his mask. Unlike Yautjas who simply take it off their faces, he presses some sort of button at the nape of his neck. The mask begins to disintegrate along with his dreadlocks, retracting into the base of his armor near his neck. His face was completely exposed but I had no clue as to who he was.

From the looks of it, he was definitely an ooman. There was no doubt when I looked at his face. He had brown hair that rose from his scalp just a little bit, overlapping his cream-colored skin. A short, light-haired beard was growing all over his bottom with a mustache connected at the top. From what I could estimate, he could be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was quite young and strong for an ooman. It's unbelievable that he could put up a fight but I can assume that his armor gave him a boost.

But as soon as my blue eyes connected with his brown ones, I immediately froze. Something in those eyes that stopped me in my tracks. I didn't know who he was. But inside . . . he seemed very familiar.

"Anya?"

His voice was deep and yet soft. It had a ring to it that drew me in. Not like in an amorous way but more . . . like a sibling. My heart skipped a beat when he spoke my name but I was also shocked.

"Anya . . . It's really you."

He took a step forward but I backed up as well. Somehow . . . he knew me but I couldn't pin anything on him. I skimmed my memories, trying to find any resemblance. There were some but scattered into many pieces. I couldn't find the missing puzzle to it all. The ooman male stepped closer again, opening his arms in a non-threatening gesture.

His eyes squinted together as if confused by my reaction. "Hey . . . don't you remember me?"

I stuttered to get my words out, trying to form a sentence clear enough. It was hard enough to speak it in ooman tongue. "I . . . don't know."

His face dropped to the ground, seemingly like I hurt him. But when he lifted his face back up, there was a glint in the corner of his eyes followed by a friendly smile on his lips. He lifted his hands in an 'oh yeah' posture.

"I forgot. It's been so long that you might not recognize me." His smile grows bigger, chuckling softly when he looks back. "I was only a child when we last saw each other . . . more than twenty years ago I believe."

I tightened my eyebrows together. Wait . . . We met twenty years ago? I counted the years in my head. But that would be in 2018 when—

My mind snapped upon realization. My eyes turned fast to the male's face again. Hold on . . . It can't be! At first, my mind tried to deny the facts but it shattered into a million pieces when I looked deeper into his eyes than before. My memories spun around inside me, showing vast images of a young boy who I wanted to protect more than anything . . . even with protecting Lar'ja. A boy that I promised so long ago.

My mouth opened slowly, inhaling as much as I could until I let it all out with one single name.

"Rory . . ."

Hello Everyone!

What a revelation!

Anya is reunited with someone very important to her . . . one that she hasn't seen for more than twenty oomans years (2 seasons in Yautja time). I got to say . . . Rory did a number of her during their fight. He's certainly grown up. To make it easier on what the adult Rory looks like, I portrayed him after Ryan Guzman from Step Up series. I had fun watching him and so I decided to choose him. I hope everyone likes him too lol (Note: I'll put his picture on my Instagram in case).

So for the Predator Killer . . . I've read some things about it from when The Predator movie. I read some comments to help improve it a little if not a lot. So a picture of the general concept for the suit will be posted on my Instagram as well. I understand all of your feelings about and respect your opinions. :)

So both have reunited and Anya has returned to her former group. But is he not alone? Where is the rest of Anya's ooman allies? Not to mention . . . why is Rory attacking her while indicating he's also hunting Bad Bloods?

Chapter 5 (Welcome to CHPS) will be posted anytime next week at the latest (Friday) but might pop up early so be ready. ;)

Also, I've found a song that closely resembles Lar'ja and Anya's journey in all of this. How they fought the pain . . . told they were pretty useless until they grew stronger and show it all in Balance. The song is Superheroes by The Script. Take a listen and see what you think.

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))


	5. Welcome to CHPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 5: Welcome to CHPS

Rory . . . it's really him?

Even as I spoke his name, my mind still couldn't register the connection between the boy I first met and the adult male standing in front of me. It's only his brown eyes that were the same as before, showing joy and curiosity that only a child would display. His expression brought me back to the memories when Rory and I were enjoying each other's company with Lar'ja watching over us. My heart stung for a second when I mentioned him. I stared back to Rory as he cautiously stepped closer.

"Anya?"

He sounded unsure but kept coming closer until he stopped after a few steps. His eyes widened all of a sudden, tilting his head down to the ground. I thought I must have done something wrong. What is he . . ? I was about to call out when he began to chuckle. He pressed a hand to his forehead as I saw a hint of tears from the corners of his eyes.

"My bad. I should deactivate this then."

Confused, I followed his gaze when I realized he was talking about his armor. He reaches for his gauntlet and presses a button that I couldn't see. A small red glow seeps through the design, glowing in intensity. The next thing I knew, the armor began to retract inward and towards the gauntlet. I didn't know how to fully describe it but it was like seeing each piece turn into light for a brief second before disappearing. It retracts from his legs and arms, finally leaving his chest and into the gauntlet. When it finished, the gauntlet quiets down and the red light fades away. I look back to Rory and he was wearing a bodysuit made of metal. Surprisingly from a closer look, it appears to be as soft as silk, bending with him every time he moved a muscle. That must be what he was wearing underneath that I saw. Rory stretches his muscles, rolling his shoulders and flexing his legs.

"Geez . . . still can't get used to how constricting it can be. After a while, you become numb." Rory smiles at me and my body relaxes more. The tightness I felt from the battle broke, helped by the fact that Rory doesn't look threatening anymore. My slow response to him is due to many seasons of training. Yautjas never let their guard down when they're in a fight, even afterward. I have seen some who lose a fight and can't stand the thought of being defeated so they attack their opponent when their guard is down. It was most unfortunate to witness a stubborn Young Blood lose his life for pride. So that's why I didn't react or got to him despite knowing who he is now.

But then, he walks towards me once more. Feeling an invisible pull, I followed his movements and met him in the middle. Eventually, only a few feet of space separated us. Rory and I stared at each other for quite some time. Smiling, he reached his hand out and pressed it on my shoulder. He rubs it gently . . . and comfort I had missed in such a while. A smile formed on my lips and I grabbed his shoulder in return. It was cold and metal but it didn't feel like that. There was more warmth than I thought. The joy grew inside my chest and my smile reflected it. Rory did the same until we pulled ourselves together in a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you again."

I giggled. "Same here."

Our arms wrapped around each other like bars. He squeezed as hard as he could. Being a Yautja hybrid, I was much stronger than him so his hold was like someone trying to squeeze a rock. Still, I can feel some of his strength. He's not a child anymore. I patted his back gently so I didn't injure him unintentionally. We pulled apart after a few moments, looking at each other in joy.

"I . . . can't believe it's you. You've grown a lot."

I glanced up and down his body and he was built like a tank. Through his bodysuit, he had a six-pack on him that bulged out. His arms were strong and his legs seemed like they didn't belong to him. He must have worked out a lot. I heard him cough and I realized that I might have made him uncomfortable. Even though he smiled, his cheeks began to burn. I turned my eyes away in a flash. "My apologies . . . you really changed."

Rory smirks. "Of course. I can't stay a child forever. I have to get older someday."

I chuckled and the awkwardness was gone. "True. But it's hard to fathom. In space, it felt like I only left for a year or so."

"Well . . . space has a rule of its own. But look at you. It took me a hard time to know it was you. The armor looks very impressive."

Without warning, Rory walks around me. At first, I had no pauking idea why until I saw his eyes squint together in concentration but also in delight. He was observing me. Upon realizing it, my cheeks burned once more but I remained still. He's just looking at my armor . . . nothing more.

"Rory? What are you doing?"

He was behind me when I spoke, stopping when he heard it. "Oh!" As if he got caught, he came back to the front of me, scratching his head in embarrassment. His cheeks glowed a bright red, confirming it. "I didn't mean to do that, Anya. It's just . . . your armor is impressive. Matches your wrist gauntlets too."

I couldn't help but giggle the way he acted curiously but looking like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Despite the years of being apart, he still has his bright personality that gave me strength in my darkest days. Rory slapped on my shoulder. I smirked, swatting his hand away. I must have let my strength go a bit because he seethes in pain, pulling his hand away to rub it. I gasped softly. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry." I panicked and was about to help him when he chuckles. I pulled away in confusion. Rory?

"Geez, Anya. you've gotten too strong now. But I should have known after fighting you."

The incident from before came back to me. Although I took most of the injuries, a pang of guilt washed over me. I lowered my eyes to the ground. "I didn't mean what I said back then . . . and what I've done. I thought you were—"

"One of them?"

My eyes zipped back to him. I thought he was going to be angry that I would suggest what I thought. He did the total opposite. Rory smiled and waved his hand like it was no big deal. "I know about everything."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

He nods. "US Defense Command gave me the details of the report from six months ago. Some say a human wearing armor was at a hive. I thought it could be you but I wasn't sure." The tone of his voice grew softer and yet sad. "Now I feel stupid for not believing it."

He glances at my shoulder. I followed and noticed he was looking at the burnt mark on my armor. I didn't want him to feel sorry so I decided to put humor in the conversation. "Oh, this?" I patted it. "The armor protected me from most of your attacks. I have to say . . . you had some impressive skills but lack control. Almost took the tunnels with us."

I glanced at the entrance and it was completely collapsed. Nothing but boulders covered it. My criticism came through unintentionally but I was curious. Rory was smart enough that he wouldn't decide to blow up the cave that was struggling to stand up. It would have crushed us to death if he wasn't careful. I wrapped my arms together and watched him. He chuckled nervously, closing his eyes while rubbing his head.

"Yeah . . . That's entirely my fault. I'm still getting used to the controls on this thing. It's the first official prototype of the Protector to be tested on the field."

"The Protector?"

Rory's mouth opens in surprise. "That's right. You don't know." He twists the gauntlet from side to side to show me. "This is the upgraded version of the Predator Killer you and Lar'ja gave me. I merely changed the name to something better . . . sounding."

"Oh."

I glanced at the gauntlet once more but it didn't look like the Predator Killer I've seen last time. Very little was told to me about what it is other than used to give oomans the advantage over the Bad Bloods. To think it was a suit of armor . . . like a Yautja's. This is so messed up. I sighed, pushing a strand of hair that fell over my face. "I see."

He smiled. "Yup. Speaking of which . . . where is Lar'ja? I was expecting he would still be with you."

My body froze in despair when I heard Rory mentioned Lar'ja's name, dropping my gaze to the ground. I didn't know how to answer his question. I still had no idea what happened to him . . . or if he's even still alive. Without any communications into space, I was in the dark and fearing for the worst. It started to put cracks into my heart, threatening to shatter into a million pieces. Rory must have seen the change in my expression since he brought his hands to hold my shoulders. "Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, holding back the tears that threatened to come out. "I don't . . . know. We got separated."

Rory's eyes widened in shock, probably feeling like an idiot for saying something like that so abruptly. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't know. But how? What happened out there?"

I expected that Rory would ask and despite my uneasiness to tell him, he had a right to know what I've seen . . . what has been done . . . and why I ended up here. I took a deep breath and stared into his eyes.

"It's a long story . . ."

I was about to open his mouth when we heard shouting from far away. Both of us turned, seeing multiple lights flashing throughout the trees and bushes. My body froze in panic when I heard radio sounds and one ooman barking out orders. I couldn't exactly hear them without my mask but it was a signal to hightail it out of here. I turned to Rory but he doesn't appear to be surprised as I was. Instead, he groaned in annoyance.

"Seems like the US Defense Command got tired of waiting for me."

"Huh?"

Again, he scratches his head. "Yeah. I was supposed to give him an answer when the tunnels were cleared out but I lost track of time. Now they're sending reinforcements."

I stuttered with my next words, confused more than ever. "You work for them?"

"Not exactly. It's a long story. Guess both of us have a lot to explain but now's not the time. We should skedaddle out of here before they find us, especially you."

He does have a point. The military has a price on my head and it would cause lots of problems for me and Rory if we got caught. Rather not take the chance. I turned to the direction of where my ship would be and began to walk away. I picked up my mask on the way, hooking it on my belt. It was slightly damaged to the point that I might need to do major repairs. Great . . . more work for me.

"Where are you going?"

Rory stopped me in my tracks, running to my side. I stopped as well, confused as to why he did that. I sighed. "You said we needed to get out of here and I'm doing that."

"But it goes nowhere."

I stopped in my tracks, turning my gaze to him. "I have to get back to my ship. It's the only place I know I'll be safe." I tried walking again but this time, Rory stepped in front of me and blocking my way. I didn't tolerate it one bit. It could be the many time Yautjas tried the same thing followed by their rude remarks about me. This felt almost the same. Out of instinct, I let out a Yautja growl. Rory stiffened in shock but still hadn't moved. My mind barely registered that I was behaving badly towards him when he doesn't know why I reacted. I backed down, rubbing the bridge between my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rory. I didn't mean to growl at you."

I saw him relax and a smile returned on his face. He carefully patted my shoulder once more in a friendly manner. "It's okay. I already knew but a little warning next time. I thought you were going to butcher me."

I smirked. "I still can."

He pulls his hand away, only to shove my shoulder playfully. "Of course. But on a serious note, I think you should come with me."

My eyes squinted. "Why?"

I didn't want to sound like I didn't trust him but I had no idea what place he was going to take me. My wariness over the few months was hard to break out of with all the Bad Bloods and the kainde amedha running around to breed or to kill. But Rory insisted.

"There's a safer place I know. And everyone is there waiting to see you."

My head perked up in surprise. "Everyone?"

Immediately, I thought about Brackett and McKenna. Are they really waiting? It has been so long since I remembered their faces. If Rory had changed so much that I barely recognized him, I wondered how they have as well. Even so, my heart leaped inside with joy. I wanted to see my old friends again and if I had the chance to see them again . . .

I stared at Rory as he nodded. "Yes. It's not far from here and safe from sight. But we need to go now."

As soon as he said it, the lights got closer to where we stood. The shouting grew louder and I swore I heard the clicking of guns being loaded. He's right. We need to go. However, I felt hesitant to leave my ship unattended for who knows how long. I looked into the direction of the ship, thinking about my options. Well . . . it's got the cloaking shield so it should be alright for now. I'll go back to when I have the chance. I turned to Rory and nodded in agreement.

"Alright."

He smiled as he turned his back to me. "Let's go. Follow me."

He takes off in the opposite direction and I followed suit, pushing through bushes as quietly as we could.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We raced through the forest in haste. I checked behind to make sure no one was following. I could have run faster than Rory could but since he was leading, my pace was so slow for me. I was used to keeping up a fast pace for long lengths of time on my hunts. It served to keep my energy high and my strength maintained. It was a rough lifestyle to keep up, demanding everything you can give and still wasn't enough. It didn't matter much as the moment but it sure told me such a difference between then and now.

Rory kept on going, looking down at his wrist gauntlet and talking to someone. I got skittish about who he was communicating but promised it was a friend of his. I trusted him . . . but I didn't trust whoever was on the other side of the line. But then, he makes a jerking stop before the treeline and I almost slammed into him, barely managing to give a soft shove forward.

"We're here."

I looked forward but saw nothing but forest. I huffed, turning my annoyed face to him with my arms crossed. I thought it was all a joke. "Really?"

He raised his hands like he was confused. "Really. It's just past this."

He points past the bushes before pushing through. I followed closely behind but what I saw in front of me gave me goosebumps.

We stood on a ledge that overlooked an electrical facility that took a huge chunk of an open field that looked to have been plowed over to get rid of trees that once stood. It's not the fact that it's an industrial facility in the middle of the wilderness but the resemblance brought me back to a time that I would rather not remember. The pipes that ran through buildings like snakes . . . the secret location . . . it was like deja vu. The shock was replaced with anger and I growled in response.

"What's wrong?"

"It's them."

"Who?"

I growled again. "It's Stargazer."

It was the same . . . I didn't think they would be still around but if they were, there's trouble brewing. I pulled out my wrist blades in a split second, stomping towards the ledge so I could jump down and take care of business. But once more, Rory intervenes and pulls on my shoulder. He said something but my mind was dazed in bitter emotions so my instincts took over. Without warning, I turned to him and pressed my wrist blades on his throat. His eyes widened in shock, fearing that he would be the next to get killed. It wasn't my intent but I was not in a great mood.

He swallows, raising his hands to show he doesn't mean hard. "Anya . . . Listen to me. It's not Stargazer."

I spoke calmly but lined with rage. "How can you say that?"

He shakes his head. "They've been gone for years now. They're no more."

As soon as those words rang in my ears, all the anger inside broke. Been gone for a long time? It started to make some sense. Of all my time here on Earth, I haven't seen a single Stargazer soldier around. Plus, if there are any signs of alien activity, they would be the first to hop on it. But it wasn't the case here. The military is the ones controlling the situation and not Stargazer. Relief flowed into my chest but it brought along more questions than answers. I was about to ask Rory more but he spoke first.

"Ummm . . . can you put those away now?"

I followed Rory's gaze to my wrist gauntlets and gasped upon realization. I retracted them back into the gauntlet. "Sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright. Understandably, you would react like that. This was once Stargazer's base after all."

My eyes perked. This was Stargazer's base?

"Again, I have much to explain but let's get inside to talk."

Rory jumps from the ledge and I thought he was crazy. It was at least two stories high and no ooman could survive that. If he was a Yautja, then it might be different. I reached out to try and catch him but it was too late. He was already in the air and out of my reach. I could only watch as he fell to the ground. Are you pauking crazy!? You're going to get killed!

But he surprised me yet again.

When he hits the ground, Rory landed as if he only skipped over a rock. I froze in shock by what I saw. He straightens himself before looking up to me. He smirks and waves his hand for me to come. "Come on. I'm waiting."

I blinked my eyes to snap out of it. I took a deep breath to lift the heaviness in my chest. I jumped as well, landing a few feet from him. It was no problem at all but I was curious how Rory managed to do the same even though he was an ooman. I glared at him and he answered.

"You think I would pull a crazy stunt like that without knowing the consequences?" He pulls a bit of the metal body suit he was wearing out before letting it go. It springs back to his body, clinging onto him like skin. I was still amazed that something like that could look so flexible. He didn't need to tell me how he landed without hurting himself. That suit is something else . . .

"We're almost there."

Rory and I ran through the buildings and pipes that surrounded the facility. To me, it was like a maze and I would have been lost if Rory wasn't leaving me. All in all, it was nothing more than an electrical facility but looks can be deceiving. Finally, we stopped at a metal door on the other side of the facility. I expected something more than what I was seeing. As Rory walked closer to it, I noticed some writing on it that was too small to read from afar. In the center, the letters CHPS were written.

CHPS? What does it mean?

I was about to ask Rory about it until he pressed on the panel next to the door. He enters a code and a buzzing noise rings. The panel turns green and the door cracks open. Rory was the first to step in along with myself. The inside appeared to be a single room with no connecting doors or windows. Definitely Stargazer . . . The last time I broke into their facility, I had to go through a similar entrance. I thought about how much pain in the ass it was to get inside. Once the door closes shut, another buzz rings and louder than the first. I was tempted to plug my ears but it only lasted a few seconds. The ground shook and the floor began to lower itself at a slow pace. Although I didn't like it, it allowed me to ask him some questions. I turned to Rory on my side and opened my mouth.

"So . . . what does CHPS mean?"

"Excuse me?"

He tilts his head to me, surprised that I have known such a thing. More questions popped in my mind but I focused on the first. "There were letters on the door when we came in. Does it mean anything to you?"

All of a sudden, Rory slaps his hand on his forehead and laughs. Okay . . . what's so funny? He stops after a few moments, wiping some tears that managed to escape. "I can't believe they haven't removed it yet. I knew I shouldn't have trusted those bozos."

I kept my mouth shut, still waiting for an answer. When he saw a serious expression on my face, he straightened himself up but had a smug of a smile this time. "It's the name of our organization that was formed after Stargazer dissolved. It means Coalition of Human Predator Spec Ops . . . or CHPS for short."

"Coalition . . . of Human . . . Predator . . . Spec Ops?"

"Yup. It's dedicated to protecting humanity from enemies but also to fight alongside those who share the same goal, including Predators or Yautja as we call them. Couldn't get it to change into that. Many of our staff couldn't pronounce it."

I rolled my eyes. Of course, they wouldn't. It was hard enough for me to pronounce in the beginning. And who comes up with such a name? I couldn't argue it anyway. I had no position to speak out against it so I removed it from my thoughts.

"You said you have staff. How many are there and do they know everything?" I had to ask about it. From what I know, humanity is oblivious to the existence of Yautjas and their technology . . . and for good reason. Stargazer was a great example of how wrong it can go.

"There's a lot and they know about the existence of Yautjas." He places a hand on my shoulder. "I know you worried after what Stargazer did to you but rest assured that they'll keep it a secret. We made sure of it."

All of a sudden, the wall in front of us disappears, replaced by a full glass window that brought in so much light that I had to shade them or else risk being blinded. Rory, on the other hand, wasn't even fazed by it. He lets go of me.

"We're here."

The elevator slows down to a stop, shuddering when it hits the bottom. The glass door opens as Rory and I went through. When I stepped out of the elevator, I couldn't fathom what I was seeing. What the pauk?

The whole room in front of me was more like a warehouse that stretched as far as the eye can see, surrounded by rocky walls reinforced by metal arches. But that wasn't what impressed me more. It looked like a factory filled with at least thousands or more people running around of various cultures, shouting commands and working on various things. Rory says there were lots of staff. He failed to tell me that it's more in the thousands range . . . maybe more. It was hard to count them all. Huge machinery scaled the sides and moved at such speeds. I wasn't sure what they are for but their size alone was massive. Overall, it was a working force of mass proportions.

In short, I was frozen in awe.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

I turned to the side, seeing Rory smile as if proud of himself. He takes a few steps in front of me, turning around to hold his arms out to the sides.

"Welcome to CHPS."

Hello Everyone!

A lovely reunion but not as smooth as some would think. Anya still has a bit of anger for Stargazer. At least she can feel safer now. So now we know what CHPS means but what will it provide for the future? Are humans willing to join sides with Predators (or Yautjas) despite the prior history of hunting them for so long?

That will be the question we'll be thinking of for some time.

Will Anya be alright with all of this? What would the organization think about her and the involvement? Also, what's Rory's role in CHPS? Find out soon! :)

Chapter 6 (Ooman Allies?) will be posted anytime next week at the latest (Friday) but might pop up early so be ready. This chapter will be very special to me as it will bring many characters of the Predator universe together . . . or at least the human side. ;)

Also, I did change the name of the Predator Killer since I read some that think it's stupid and I agree on it. So I changed it to the Protector. I think it has a good ring to it but if not, let me know and I'll take it for notes.

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))


	6. Ooman Allies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 6: Ooman Allies?

Rory and I made our way through a complex organism I called a workplace. We went through an aisle that cut through everything and everyone. People ran around the place in a hurry, either carrying an important item, delivering an order, or grabbing a piece of equipment. Machines the size of mammoths shifted and turned, working hard to keep up whatever work they needed to do. Grated platforms scaled on top of us, creating a network of levels. Some would say it's all chaos but I could tell it was very organized and efficient.

"What is all this?"

Rory turns back to me and chuckles. "Amazing, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Very much so. What did you say this was again?"

I could see his shake his head as he glanced to his side. "You are fascinated by all of this?" He waves a hand at someone from a distance but I didn't bother to look. "It's called CHPS. We'll explain more when we reach headquarters."

Although Rory didn't sound annoyed, I felt I was bothering him more than I should. I kept silent as we kept walking, letting my eyes wander and observe. The first I noticed was some of the equipment being tinkered with on a table nearby. Surrounded by several people was the same wrist gauntlet Rory had worn. I looked further away and saw more of them sitting nearby. So they're mass producing it? I wasn't sure about the idea of it. True that the Protector was given to help oomans but this was going against a Code of Honor: never allow other species to possess Yautja technology. But then again . . . all of Yautja society turned to c'jit after the Killer Yautja attacked. I'm not even sure if Yautja Prime is still standing.

Further along, I saw a small, glass-encased room where I saw a male ooman testing on weapons. I wasn't sure what he was wielding, mostly resembles a large knife with a perpendicular stick attached. He had a fair amount of skill as he fought against a machine for a dummy. There was also a firing range behind it, seeing some shooting shots on target. On the other side of the aisle, a squared ring was set up like you would find in a wrestling arena. Two women were training, showing moves like dodging and counter-attacks. It was the most interesting aspect of the entire area. I wanted to join in and show how to truly fight but that would have to wait for another day.

Overall, this CHPS organization was like a military force . . . perhaps stronger and more prepared than the government. Why haven't I seen them over the past six months?

But then something started to happen all around us. As soon as I turned, I saw a group staring at me. I wasn't sure what to make of their reaction, only guessing that they were curious. They froze like statues and yet begun to whisper amongst themselves. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they kept glancing back to me. I started to feel uncomfortable and moved closer to Rory. I watched one member of the group from earlier run across the platforms, whispering onto others like the telephone game. Soon, more eyes were on me and I started to feel claustrophobic to which usually never happens. What, in their right mind, do they want with me?

"Rory?"

I whispered enough that he could hear me. I saw his head move to look at me. "What?"

"They're staring at me . . . in a freaky way."

That's when Rory glances up to the platforms and his eyes widened for a brief second. More people began to gather around while watching us walk. The next thing I knew, a crowd began to form on the sides. I could hear them better since they were closer now.

"It's her . . . isn't it?"

"She's actually here."

"So it's true what we've heard."

"Look at her armor. I've never seen such things before."

"So that's what is supposed to look like."

It was only bits of information I got but it only made me concerned all the more. But when I looked into the eyes of the crowd, there were no glares to be seen. Instead, there were awe and curiosity in everyone to which the likes I've never seen before. All my life I only expected glares or ignorance from others. Human or Yautja . . . it was always the same before. But this was unnatural and my nerves were starting to get to me.

"Rory . . . what's going on?"

I turned to him as we kept walking through the aisle. The number of the crowd grew thicker and louder. Rory chuckled. "I may have told stories about our time together years ago."

My mouth opened wide. "You told them?"

He shrugged his shoulders and let his hands rise above his chest. "Many who came to join us wanted to know much about Yautjas. I didn't have much knowledge of them except for Lar'ja and yourself. Eventually, the story spread like wildfire. More came to hear from you. Eventually . . . you became a celebrity of sorts."

I shook my head slightly in disbelief. Me? A celebrity? In all my years of life, I had never been treated as such. With my unnatural nature of being a hybrid, I was ridiculed by Yautjas and treated poorly by oomans. This newfound 'fame' is unknown territory and I felt self-conscious about it all. Out of nowhere, a young male about a foot smaller than Rory steps in front of us. He was dark-skinned with a few pieces of armor on him. It caught my attention as it appeared to look similar to Yautja armor . . . not like from the Protector at all. Are they making Yautja armor? How did they get the materials? I didn't pay much more attention when I heard the male speak.

"Good evening, Commander. We're so glad you made it in one piece."

Rory grins, patting his shoulder. "I'm glad to be back too."

I stood back and watch them. Somehow, they knew each other well but in a formal way. Commander, huh? I assumed Rory had a major part in this so-called organization. But to what extent? The male suddenly looks behind Rory and sees me. I took a step back, noticing the spark in his eyes that only a huge fan would show to their idol. He moves around Rory and stops a few feet in front of me.

"So the stories are true . . . You're Anya, right?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes . . ."

A huge smile formed on his lips. "I can't believe I'm standing in front of you. It's nice to meet you. My name is Robert."

He raises his hand in greeting but I merely stared. It had been such a long time since I did it this way, being used to bowing as Yautjas do to respect other brethren. Plus the fact that I'm confused by the sudden praise from everyone, I wasn't keen on shaking his hand anytime soon. Rory, sensing how uncomfortable I was, pulled Robert away.

"Alright. I think you need to go back to whatever you were doing. Anya is still unfamiliar with everything." He pats on Robert's shoulder but he refuses to budge, staring at me in awe. I backed off, wanting to escape it. A small bit of anger rose inside but I held back, knowing it won't do me any good if I acted like a Yautja warrior. If he wasn't ooman, he would be killed for staring too long. Some Yautjas would think it disrespectful or asking for a fight.

"That's enough everyone! Head back to your posts!"

A strong voice filled the entire vicinity. Everyone's attention, including myself, turned to see who it was. Further down the aisle was a light brown-skinned woman who stood out amongst all the others I've seen. Her demeanor alone was enough to tell me a lot. She was one that no one wanted to mess around with . . . a leader in her own right.

Everyone scrambled back to what they were doing before the interruption. Even Robert get out of there. The woman walked closer to us, giving me a better view of her features. Her hair was black with small waves running through. There were several obvious strands of grey running through but she didn't seem too old. Her body was built strong for a female to ooman standards. She would be thin for a Yautja. They would laugh at that. She wore tight, black leggings and a jacket as if she just came to workout. I didn't see any Yautja on her except for the gauntlet similar to Rory's. She stopped a few feet in front of Rory and me but kept her stare on me. Her brown eyes filled with curiosity but that's not what drew my attention. Right on her left cheek was a two curved symbol that was all too familiar. I wasn't sure which clan it represented but it's Yautja language and branded like any Young Blood would get on their Chiva.

Who is she?

She turns to Rory. "Commander. Why are you stalling? You set up the meeting and yet you're not there to attend."

Rory grumbles. "I had a little run-in with Robert again. You know he likes to get my attention whenever he gets the chance."

"I see." She turns back to me. "I may already know the answer but who is she?"

I didn't like the tone in her voice, borderline to distaste. I used all my willpower not to growl at her. I don't know who she is but she better back off. Rory saw my restraint and cut through before anything else happens.

"This is Anya . . . also known as Ta'kasa. The one I've been telling everyone about."

As soon as he said my name, the female's demeanor changes. No longer was she looking at me with a stern look but rather in disbelief. The anger was gone in an instant, replaced with confusion. "So this is her."

Without warning, the female bows her head down with her arms crossed. My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my throat. No other ooman knows how to properly greet a Yautja like this except for Rory and I. It only increased my suspicion that she knew more than what she's letting on. The aged scar on her cheek glistened when she raised her head back up.

A smile was on her lips. "It's nice to meet you, Anya. Name's Alexa Woods but you can call me Lex."

It was like a switch went off. One minute this 'Lex' person was judging me and then the next minute, she was so friendly that you wouldn't think about her being so mean. For whatever reason, I smiled and bowed back in the same way. "It's good to meet you too, Lex."

She sighs, turning to Rory. "We need to get to headquarters. We're waiting for you and Anya."

"Then we shouldn't let them wait."

Lex turns around and leads the way. Rory and I followed behind. It wasn't too far before I could see a huge structure in front of us. It looked like a big, elongated ball sitting on a shaft that rose it high above the ground. So that's headquarters? Two panels opened to us from the shaft as we went inside, revealing to be an elevator. The panels closed and the elevator begins its ascension.

It was silent in the small space with the occasional coughing from Rory. I stayed face forward but my eyes peeled to the side, observing that scar on Lex's cheek. I think I've seen it from somewhere. My curiosity itched for me to ask but I kept to myself. I'll ask her later when I figure it out. The elevator comes to a slow stop and the panels open to allow us out. When I did, I was greeted by so many faces when they heard me come in.

I could count at least six more oomans in the room excluding Lex, Rory and the two soldiers standing on the far end. Most likely there to keep security but I could tell they didn't want me there. Some were hunched together in a group while the other two were in their separate corners, seemingly older with the grey hairs on their heads and one with a cigarette. In the space between was a wide circular table with images playing back and forth. I can safely assume that this was their center of operations. I didn't recognize any oomans there but their stares I knew . . . a mix of curiosity but also caution. Lex, Rory and I stopped in the open area of the room.

"Hello, Commander. Took you long enough. Did you take care of the mission?"

A young female emerged from the group. She looked like the youngest one with her brown hair glowing in brilliance from the lights above. She was much more petite than Lex, wearing a similar outfit but with dark blue instead of black. As she approached, Rory shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, Molly. But it took longer than I thought. Had a bit of a reunion in the woods."

He turns to me and the female named Molly glanced at me. The uncomfortable feeling I had was gone, eventually dissipated as I adapted to everything around. I puffed my chest to show dominance. The female, however, wasn't intimidated at all. She calmly looked at me and smiled.

"You're Anya. That's your name right?"

I sighed in annoyance. "It seems everyone knows who I am."

She giggled like a little girl. "He admires you a lot."

Both of us turned to Rory as he coughed up in embarrassment, trying to hide his burning cheeks. "I get it. Point it all at me, why don't you?"

Molly giggled first to which became infectious. Rory followed suit and eventually me until all of us were laughing. The warmth coming from her reminded me of my relationship with Sa'iye . . . warm and gentle.

"Anya?"

My laughter stopped, hearing a familiar voice that I had no question who it was. I turned my head around as the elevator opened to allow someone in. It was an older woman with short black hair, wearing a lab coat that covered her shirt and jeans. There were very little strands of grey and her face was beginning to develop wrinkles. If the outfit didn't give it away immediately who she was, the shocked look on her face was enough. I have seen it one too many times to not recognize. Those brown eyes that were full of curiosity as a scientist were still there . . . even after all these years and how much she aged. I called her name without hesitation.

"Brackett."

I saw her eyes glow with a light inside and her lips forming into a smile. In an instant, she came right at me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me as hard as she could. "Anya! You're here!"

I didn't hesitate to reciprocate the same. I embraced her as gently as I could, knowing I could hurt her if I squeeze enough. Still, I couldn't help but feel joyful that she was here too. After all this time . . .

"I can't believe you're here. And more stunning with your armor." Brackett let her eyes wander for a second. "You're no longer the little hybrid."

"Little . . . no. Hybrid . . . still am."

We embraced once more. It was nice to see her again and doing well herself. "So where's Lar'ja?" Again, the same question pops up but at least I was expecting it. However, I wasn't in the right mind to talk about it. Thankfully, Rory comes to our side. He looks to Brackett and she shuts her mouth. "Right now's not the time." Before any of us could react, he wraps his arms around for a group hug with both of us in the middle. "Everyone is back together again."

When I heard those words, I paused. We're missing someone. I loosened away from Rory and Brackett but still had my hands on them. "Where's McKenna? Where's your father, Rory?"

I glanced around but saw no sign of McKenna. That dude should be here. Won't waste an opportunity to kill some aliens if it was right in front of him. When I didn't see him, I assumed that he might not be here at the moment. I looked back to Rory and McKenna but froze when I saw their expressions. Brackett lowered her eyes almost to the ground in shame but Rory was the worst. Despair was written all over his face and the light that once shone in his eyes was gone. At that moment, I wished he lowered his gaze as Brackett did. My smile slowly vanished.

"What happened? Did I say something wrong?"

It was silent at first until Rory stepped closer to me. He drops his gaze at the floor, contemplating how to say the few words until he looked at me. "My father is dead."

I gasped softly, watching the gloom pour over me along with Rory and Brackett. McKenna is gone? That can't be . . .

McKenna was the type who would never give up so I could only imagine that something bad had happened. From the reactions I saw in Rory and Brackett, it was deadly serious. I knew it would be rude to ask a sensitive question as to the one I let out but I wanted to know.

"What happened?"

Rory was slow to answer but I was patient. I could only assume that the shock of me mentioning McKenna started to wear off. Still, the hurt was written on his face, even if a little was showing. "After you left, he went back to working for the military. One day, he went on a mission to hunt down a cartel in Iraq and . . ." He swallowed. "He never came back."

My heart dropped to my stomach. Some part of me believed that McKenna would pull through but also, he was one that didn't give up the fight. After everything we went through, he's the type to never give us. But in this case, death finally caught up with him.

My eyes dropped to the floor, trying to make sense of it all. A few seconds later, I felt Rory places his hand on my shoulder. I dreaded looking up to him but I couldn't hide forever. When I did, the sadness he displayed a minute ago was dulled. His smile was sincere and the heaviness was beginning to lift.

"He may be gone . . . but he knew you would return. So he said to leave you a message from him." Rory leans closer until our foreheads barely touched. "Kill those motherfuckers."

I snickered immediately. Really, McKenna? I was right that he would fight until the end. I could hear his voice speaking every part of that sentence. If I had laughed in front of him for that, he would have tried to beat the c'jit out of me.

I had to take a minute to catch my breath but it was hard hearing Rory and Brackett snickering as well. I wiped a tear away. "Yeah. That's something McKenna would say."

Our moment was cut short when I heard Lex calling for us. "I hate to break up the reunion but you have an audience."

My eyes widened in shock and surprise. Oh yeah! I forgot about the other oomans. I whipped around and saw everyone's eyes on me. Oh boy . . . I pulled away from Rory and Brackett, brushing off my armor out of a nervous twitch. Rory did the same but Brackett remained poised, almost amused. Lex smirked as she turned to Rory. "Commander?"

His eyes opened wide in realization. "Right."

Rory comes to my side and tugs at my arm, pulling me closer to the bigger group of oomans. We stopped about a couple feet away from them when Rory let go, walking closer to them. I couldn't hear what they were saying but one female glanced past Rory, to me and back to him, I was the main subject of their conversation. Rory pulls away, coming back to my side.

"Anya. I want to introduce the co-founders of CHPS. You already met Lex, of course."

Lex bowed her head and I did the same. He then points to the younger female I met before with the giggle of a little girl. "You've met Molly O'Brien already but she's in charge of healing our members."

"Yes, and don't you forget it!"

She jumps in the air and holds a fist high. It took everything in me not to laugh hysterically. A body of a grown female but the mind of a child. Still, she had a great sense of humor whenever needed. Something I missed a while ago with Sa'iye. We didn't stay with her long as Rory kept going with the introductions. He moves on to a male that was a bit older than Molly but also built. Guess when you're here, everyone trains hard . . . no matter what your age.

"This is Dallas Howard, head of our search and rescue crew along with Lex."

Dallas bows his head in acknowledgment. "Seems Rory didn't exaggerate any facts about you. Very impressive." His eyes glanced down and back up my body. A part of me wanted to slap him in the face but there was no ill intent. He almost seemed curious.

I moved onto the next person, only it was two instead of one. A late-middle-aged male and female with brown hair stood very close to one another, wearing military padding over every inch of themselves. I could see the male's arm protectively wrapped around the female. The posture reminded me much when Lar'ja and I were together. No matter how much stronger I was, Lar'ja would ensure my safety. It could be from as little as a feeble prey to a Bad Blood. It was bittersweet for me.

"These two and Royce and Isabelle. They joined our group a few years after CHPS was founded."

I could barely hear Rory's words. My attention was zoned on the male named Royce. His green eyes stared into me but in an almost cautious and threatening way. What's eating him? His sights break when the female named Isabelle shook his body enough.

"Royce. It's alright. She's not going to hurt us."

I tightened my eyebrows. Why would I anyway?

Royce calms down but I sensed the caution towards me. I don't know what his problem was but I wasn't ready to find out yet. I had no intention of starting an argument or a fight if it comes to it. The male looked ready for one but he would be defeated in a minute or less if I fought to the fullest. Isabelle was the calmest of the two. She pushed Royce behind her, nodding to Dallas who came by his side as a security measure. Isabelle turns her attention to me and smiles sincerely.

"Apologies for my husband's behavior. We're still getting used to being in the presence of a predator without killing. But you can call me Izzy if you like."

She raises her hand in a form of greeting. This time, I decided to answer. My hand wraps around hers and firmly grips as we shook. "It's nice to meet you too."

She lets go first. "You know? You don't look like a hybrid."

"Excuse me?"

She holds her hands back, thinking I was somewhat offended. In reality, I was curious. "I don't mean to be rude . . . but I don't see anything features of a predator on you. Other than the armor, you seem . . . human."

Her brown eyes scanned over but I didn't feel uncomfortable or cautious of her actions. She was sincere and had no ill reason other than curiosity. That or I was getting used to being stared at. But a deep chuckle took my attention away. It came from the two oomans that separated themselves from the rest. From a glance, both seemed to be the oldest of the bunch. I wasn't sure which one chuckled but I had a hunch it was the one puffing out smoke from the cigarette.

"What's so amusing, Dutch?"

Rory sounded annoyed this time like this wasn't the first time he dealt with him. The male leans off the wall, throwing the cigarette onto the ground before smothering it with his foot. He walks over to us with the darker-skinned male following behind. I felt tension push on me like it was wrapped around the leading male like a cloud. When he stops in front of me, his size was massive for an ooman male and would have intimidated anyone else. I've seen bigger . . . no offense. Every part of his body was packed with muscles, making it almost impossible to find any flaw. But it didn't make sense. His body looked like it could belong to a young boxer but his hair was almost completely white and had very few greys. He looks like an old man . . . this can't be.

He glances at Izzy. "You should never judge an opponent by their appearance alone. That's asking to get killed."

Izzy puffed in annoyance, crossing her arms as she turned her gaze away. This so-called 'Dutch' turns back to me. From what I could see, he showed far more wisdom than I could imagine. His eyes showed signs of struggle but also maturity throughout his years. There were scars all over his arms with some much older than the others. He got into some pretty nasty fights. But the most notable feature was the old burn on the side of his face. It looked older than any of the scars but surprisingly, it wasn't caused by fire. There were no signs of charring that a victim would have. It was more like he got some rash that went out of control. But then, I saw a small sliver of black veins stretching over the area. I've seen this before.

"What are you looking at?"

I lifted my head back to the male but glared back, not liking the sour tone he conveyed. "None of your business."

We had a stare off for a few moments. No one dared to pull us apart and I didn't want them to. This guy is pissing me off. I raised my chest and tightened my fists in a show of intimidation. The male didn't react at all.

"Dutch. I think you should stop."

This time, it was the other male behind that hesitated when he reached for the male's shoulder. Neither of us moved. We were like statues to everyone around. It was only when the male began to chuckle softly that the tension dissipated, replaced with confusion on my part.

"You're tough. That's good."

He takes a few steps back, patting the other male's shoulder before wrapping a grip on him. "See? She's not so bad."

The dark-skinned male pushes him away. "I know that. I was only curious."

I tilted my head, feeling more confused than ever. Seriously? Rory came to my side in a flash. "Don't mind these old men. They're too curious if you ask me."

I swallowed. "Okay."

Rory sighs and turns to the two males. "This is Alan Schaefer or also known as Dutch. He's in charge of weapons and forgery. The one he's holding captive is Michael Harrigan or Mike for short and handles close combat training for new recruits."

I huffed. "Both seem too old to fight, don't you think?"

As soon as I spoke, both of their heads turn to me in a little shock. I crossed my arms and chuckled. Probably didn't expect me to say that. Mike ripped out of Dutch's arm in anger, stomping towards me like a raging bull. While I heard soft gasps from behind, I wasn't fazed. I was ready for a fight if he initiated it. It will be his last mistake. He stops with his face inches from mine. His eyes scanned for any break in my expression but I wasn't intimidated. He could do this all day and it would be a waste of time. Training among the Yautjas proved handier than I initially thought.

"Listen here. I may look old but I'm not weak if that's what you're implying. I have been through Hell and back to get here."

"And so have I."

I spoke firmly and sincere. He has no idea what horrors I faced being on Earth and Yautja Prime. Betrayed and tortured . . . treated less than a living being . . . he's got nothing on me. Somehow, my words did the trick. The anger in Mike's eyes faded as his facial expression relaxed. He backs off, walking to the nearby wall before sliding down the wall. He must have used a lot of his strength, watching him try and catch his breath. Molly passes us to check on him while Rory apologizes.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. He's not in the best condition at the moment."

"I can see that."

Rory shakes his head in disbelief. I can feel his frustration about this whole introduction. So far, I got a mix of good and bad from this entire 'founders' of CHPS but I can't complain. I need help more than ever. The Killer Yautja was getting too powerful and with no other allies I can turn to, this will have to do. But I had one last puzzle to figure out and Rory was the one I can get a straight answer.

"Speaking of which . . . what is your role in all of this, Rory?"

"He's our Leader. Or Commander as it is his official title."

Molly comes skipping out of nowhere, hanging out next to me. It's a surprise that she's very fond of me already but she's got a personality that could melt anyone's heart . . . or an ooman's at least. I turned to Rory in surprise. So he's the head honcho? He scratches his head nervously.

"Well . . . I did bring them together but technically I wouldn't have been able to create all of this without my help."

Molly giggles. "Don't be so modest, Commander."

I giggled at how she almost sang the last word as a tease. Rory blushed and tried to hide his face but Molly wasn't having any of it, dodging back and forth to see him. It was amusing to watch.

All of a sudden, a wave of exhaustion fills my lungs and I couldn't stop the yawn from coming. I held my hand to cover my face but it was loud enough for all to hear. Rory and Molly stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard.

"Are you tired?"

Knowing that I couldn't hide the fact, I nodded. "Yeah. All of this excitement has me drained. I need to get some rest."

I headed for the elevator to find a place to rest. I know that I won't make it back to my ship so I would have to make do with whatever I find. I took a mere step before Rory runs to my side. "Where are you going? You know we have rooms to spare if you like."

I stopped, glancing at him. "Really?"

I didn't see any resemblance to a room when I came in. It was all machinery, people, and training arenas. There was no bed, couch or even a chair anywhere. Besides . . . I like to sleep in a tree. A weird fetish but a normal routine for me. I tried to take another step but Rory gets in front of me. He was determined to keep me here.

"Trust me. We have a room in the lower levels that everyone uses. I prepared one for you and have fresh clothes you can put on. Please?"

I don't know how but Rory gave the best pouty face any adult ooman could pull off. He won the battle before it even started. I shrugged my shoulders, admitting defeat. "Alright. Where to?"

He smiles in victory and I puffed. Relish it for now. "Follow me then."

He turns to everyone else. "We'll meet back here tomorrow for a debriefing. I want Anya to know our current situation. Make sure to be here."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I would love nothing more than to figure out Rory's side of what's been going on. There's so much that I don't know and it bothered me. For now, I followed Rory back to the elevator, desperate to get some sleep for my body. The panels close and we make our way through this maze that I was still unsure about.

Hello Everyone!

So we have many characters from the AVP universe finally make their appearances. This chapter was very difficult to construct given that I wanted everyone introduced but here it is and I hope all of you like it. More details on how the CHPS was founded and what happened to Stargazer before Balance in the next chapter.

Anya has met new and old allies but I feel sad for McKenna. However, I know deep down that he's with her in spirit to fight alongside her and his son. But Anya still feels unsure about all of this. I mean . . . she got mostly praises from people rather than anger or disgust from before so I can't blame her for being uncomfortable.

Will she be able to adapt to her new surroundings? Will her new allies help in defeating the Killer Yautja? Or is there something else going on?

Find out when Chapter 7 (Retracing) is posted either by this Friday or next week (depends on my mood . . . and I'm in a pretty good one at the moment lol.)

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))

NOTE: I'm glad all of you like the new name (Protector) for the Predator Killer. It needed a better one than that. :))))


	7. Retracing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 7: Retracing

It was an exhausting night.

Rory had led me deep underground that was only accessed by another elevator, reminding much of how Yautja Prime worked. He led to a series of tunnels similar to the mountain we were fighting in yesterday. According to Rory, he gave me the best room available. It was mostly isolated from the rest and I liked it that way. I was still wary of my surroundings and Rory knew all too well. It wasn't much. The room was a single bedroom with a twin bed in the middle and a small bathroom with a sink and a hot tub. It was enough for me. There was a cabinet to store items that Rory requested. A place where I can put my armor when I don't need it. Do I ever not need it? It doesn't seem like it now.

I tried to sleep in the bed but the sheets felt scratchy, irritating my skin so much that I ended up sleeping on the ground. Other than pillows to settle my head, I had nothing to cover myself. I was alright and I eventually fell asleep.

What started my day off in a bad way was when Rory called me. There's a COMM system in each room that I wasn't aware of. The alarm goes off and I jumped out of fright. I kept a knife under my pillow and threw it in the direction of where the sound came from. It almost destroyed the connection so Rory had to get repairs for it later. He only called to meet with him today after he finished with meetings to catch up on what's happened while we were separated. I needed to get some fresh air and so I did.

Putting on a shirt and leggings that were provided along with a knife for safety measure, I slipped out of my room and went back up to check around CHPS. Of course, everyone looked at me with fascination and I tolerated, walking on like I don't see it. The machinery was alright to watch for a few moments along with people working on armor and such. One was testing out another prototype of the Protector and I watched as he activated it, checked the weapons, and then turned it off. I got a glimpse of the weapon that Rory used on me. The man flicks his wrist when the armor was on and a small nod emerged, sparking out shocks. I shuddered at the feeling it caused. I moved on, interested in one thing.

The training ring.

My training at Yautja Prime with Daugo had set my mind to condition and keep my body at its best. Yautjas dedicate most of their time in doing so and I was no exception. My mind was set on it. When I got there, it was being occupied by two combatants with the man named Mike I met yesterday. His attitude towards me still stung. He must have a reason . . . but no excuse to behave like that. But I didn't want to start an unnecessary fight so I watched from a distance. Mike was instructing the males how to turn and twist, dodging their opponent's attacks and throwing a counterattack. It was cool and all but they made so many mistakes that Yautjas would never pull. I shook my head every time I saw one. Pathetic.

"Cool, isn't it?"

I turned my head and noticed Molly had slipped next to me without me being aware. Paid too much attention to the training. I huffed, crossing my arms. "They can do better."

"I'm sure. You were trained with Yautjas, right? What was it like?"

"I don't know how to explain it enough to make sense to oomans."

Molly focused her eyes on me. "Oomans?"

I rolled my eyes, sighing in frustration. I forgot that no one else knows what I'm talking about. I rubbed the bridge between my nose, closing my eyes. "This is proving to be more difficult than I thought."

"Yeah . . . It must be."

My eyes shot wide open. Did she just . . ? I whipped my head around, shocked at what Molly said or rather in what language. "How did you . . ?"

She giggles. "Rory helped me with some lessons."

"But how?" I didn't recall Rory speaking the Yautja language or even being taught. I couldn't think of any other way. At least Molly wasn't the type to hold valuable information. She went out of her way to tell me everything.

"We found an old Predator . . . or Yautja . . . ship that was abandoned years ago and taken by Stargazer. Rory seemed to know what it was and brought it here after the former group dissolved. We found tons of information and decipher the language. Or rather . . . Rory managed it. Gave lessons to those who wanted to learn, including myself."

A ship? Abandoned years ago? Stargazer?

The only thing that came to mind was Lar'ja's ship that crashed more than twenty years ago. It was left behind after I followed Stargazer who had taken Lar'ja at the time. I should have known that Stargazer would take it. That must be it. At least that solved the mystery of how oomans were able to speak Yautja language. But I still had questions to ask and I hope that Rory can give them to me. I turned my attention back to the fight, critiquing mistakes. I glanced at Molly who looked interested as well.

"Do you know how to fight?"

Her reaction confused me. Expecting her to be confident, her face lowers to the ground in shame. What? I reached out and gently rubbed her shoulders. She didn't move. "Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, you didn't. It's just . . ." I heard her swallow. "I don't know how to fight."

I tilted my head in confusion. From what I gathered, everyone seemed like they went through rigorous training. I thought Molly would have gotten some basics but from our first meeting, she had the personality of a teddy bear. There was nothing wrong with it but I wondered how she fits into CHPS. She needs to learn how to defend herself at least and so an idea popped into my head.

"Do you want me to train you?"

Her eyes zip up to me. Her eyes were as wide as jawbreakers. "You? Train me?"

"So what?"

Her mouth opened and closed multiple times like a fish, stuttering to put out at least a sentence. "I don't . . . know if . . . that's a good idea." She twiddled her thumbs together and I watched for a second. "I'm not . . . the type . . . that can fight like that." She lowers her face once more.

For some reason or another, Molly reminded me of myself long before all of this happened. Scared . . . and unsure. My body softened and a smile grew on my lips. I patted her head like a child and she flinches in surprise but looks up in surprise.

"Anyone can fight if they have the will. Look at me. No one would have thought I could survive in a Yautja world but here I am. I'm sure you can and if I train you, you'll have a better chance against these idiots."

I saw the gears in her head turn. She thought for a moment before she smiled and her eyes shined in brilliance. "You got a point." I chuckled in response. She's so much like a child stuck in a woman's body.

"You think we're idiots?"

Another deeper voice grabs my attention. Both Molly and I looked to see it was one of the combatants that were training earlier. He looked pretty mad by the looks of it. C'jit . . . always has to be me. He jumps down from the ring and walks over, swaying his hips in irritation. It was a petty move that I've seen in Young Bloods when they want to intimidate another.

"I don't see you showing fighting skills. All the rumors we've heard are nothing but gossip."

The male inches closer and I growled in warning. A Yautja would have gotten the message to stay away but this idiot kept coming closer. Anger burning in my veins, egging me on to teach him a lesson. But I remembered to keep my composure, to never show weakness in times when you don't have to. Taking slow breaths through my nose ease the tension but when the male began to smirk, I growled again.

"Tread very carefully. It's not wise what you're doing."

In a surprise twist, Mike interrupted. "Get back over here. It's disrespectful what you're doing."

The male stopped and turned to Mike who was walking over. He was the least expected to put up a defense for me . . . if that was his intention. He was angry at me the first time we've met but then again, I did say a mean comment of him and Dutch being too old to fight. Mike wanted to prevent a fight. The male didn't see eye to eye though and pointed to me as he spoke to Mike. "Seriously? Many claims she's a hybrid between a Predator and human but I don't see that. As far as anyone is concerned, she's faking it."

I corrected him. "First off, I have no reason to show myself, especially in front of the likes of you." I emphasized the last part with a hiss. "And second, it's Yautja . . . not Predator."

"Does it matter? They're monsters."

I felt a vein in the top of my head pulse tightly. I hate it when someone uses the word 'monster' to refer to Yautjas . . . and myself. Some would think that since they're not 'human' but there's more to them than meets the eye. Lar'ja and everyone else were clear examples that they aren't. My heart pounds when I thought of Lar'ja and to have someone disrespect my life mate like that . . . I don't want to go there.

I clenched my teeth and my fists formed into fists. "Be careful with your words."

The male huffs in disgust. He continues coming towards me. This guy's asking for trouble. I felt Molly inch closer to me, trying to tug me away. I was too angry to leave now. I shook her off and decided to face him head-on. I waited until he stopped inches from me. He glances over my body before glaring into my eyes.

"You're a silly girl who doesn't know shit. So stay out of a man's job or else you'll regret it."

As soon as he said that, the male shoved at my shoulders. That is a big mistake. It was an initiation to fight for Yautjas. He may not know it but there's no excuse for his behavior. Instinct told me to smash his face on the concrete floor but it wouldn't do any good. I had to be in control of my emotions as befitting for an Elite Leader like myself. Still, if he wanted to see my other half . . . who am I to deny him? In a split second, I grabbed the male's throat in a vise. I lifted him high in the air, letting my body transform before him. My clothes began to rip into shreds, barely clinging onto me. His eyes widened in terror as he saw a Yautja instead of an ooman. When my body finished, I let my sights focus on him. Slowly, I leaned my head closer. I extended my mandibles out slowly like a pair of hands reaching for his face. He began to struggle but very little, too shocked to move. I inhaled slowly and let it out to brush over his face.

"Now . . . what were you saying?"

The male swallowed but couldn't speak. I felt his body shake under my grip. I leaned my face away, growling in annoyance. "Just as I thought."

I dropped him instantly. When he hits the ground, the male scrambles out of there in fear. Good riddance. Shaking my head so my dreadlocks would straighten, I turned around and froze when I saw Molly's reaction. Her eyes widened but it was hard to determine if she was scared, shocked, or both. That's when I heard mumbles and whispers all around me. I look up and see a crowd forming around me. I could see the shock and curiosity in everyone's eyes. It made claustrophobic.

"So is that what they look like?"

"She's a hybrid alright."

"Look at that."

From their tones, they have never seen a Yautja in the flesh before except for Mike. He wasn't as shocked as the others but warier. He's seen this before . . . I turned my focus elsewhere when the crowd got bigger. Many people stopped what they were doing to see me. I started to feel claustrophobic. My first instinct was to roar so that they would scramble away.

"Anya! What are you doing?"

I heard Rory calling from behind. I turned as he walked towards me. He wasn't alone and had Lex and Dutch following behind him. Surprise was written on both of their faces, more subtle in Dutch than Lex. I thought Rory would be somewhat angry but instead, he smirks as if proud of what I've. "Been a long time since I'd seen that form. Scared that boy to death now and won't bother you anymore."

Was he watching me?

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I decided to test something "He asked for it. And when were you going to tell me you can speak Yautja?"

Rory paused and scratched his head. I've learned to know that was his tick for being nervous. Sure enough, he confirmed that he understood what I said, speaking in Yautja fluently. "When we were about to discuss when I finished. And how did you find out?"

I tilted my head in the direction where Molly stood still, frozen in a moment. Rory shook his head and chuckled. "Are you okay, Molly?"

Her mouth opens and closes. "Okay . . ." Molly looks up and down my body, maybe one too many times. I look to Rory and he nods. I took a deep breath and my body relaxes, feeling my skin soften and shrink in size. The clothing loosened but the ends were shredded into dreads. Great . . . again. I rolled my eyes mentally but checked on Molly if she was okay.

"Molly? You okay now?"

She stayed silent until she yells out of nowhere. "I can't believe I got to see you. That's what you truly look like?" She jumps to my side, filled with excitement. It only confused me all the more. Weirdo . . .

"Molly. Leave her alone."

Rory comes to us and gets between her and me. "Why don't you get some food to eat?" He only needed to give a short glance for Molly to understand. She smiles towards me and Rory before heading off. I sighed, rubbing my head as soon as I felt the pressure building up. You at what you've done.

"I'm sorry about that."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about. It's my fault for not letting you know about certain things."

I tilted my head, wanting to ask more but shut my mouth quickly. Rory motioned his head towards the headquarters. "Let's go somewhere else. I'll get you some clothes on the way." He turns around and walks off with Lex and Dutch in tow. The male glances at me for a split second before turning around. What is he looking at?

As I turned, some people from the crowd were still around and watching me. The majority were observing, showing wonder in their eyes but it's the others that got my attention. The familiar glares stung in my chest, an awful reminder of the past. I shook my head, thinking this is just like back then.

Nothing has changed much . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I got dressed on the way, slipping on the new ones over the ripped ones. Rory offered to let me take my time but I was eager to find out what I missed. We reached the headquarters with no interruptions if you don't count the stares nearby. I felt less anxious when it was only Rory, me, Lex and Dutch.

"Again, I want to apologize for that man's discrimination. Not all our members came out of curiosity and to make a difference."

I hummed, crossing my arms. "How so?"

Rory hesitated and I could see the doubt in his eyes. Might as well tell me the ugly truth. I cleared my throat, signaling him to tell me. He straightened himself out. "When we began building CHPS, we brought in those who had interactions with Yautjas. We thought it would be safer than gathering random people who had no idea. But most of their experience with Yautjas wasn't great . . . more terrible."

I knew Yautjas wasn't exactly the warm welcoming committee to new species. They looked at other beings as prey to hunt. Oomans were no different. So that's one of the reasons I was surprised that many people were welcoming me when I arrived. But now, I was hearing about the ugly side of the truth. "In what ways?"

"Many fought one and succeeded in surviving . . . but not without consequences." Rory points to Lex first. She took over the conversation.

"When I was on an expedition for a company in Antarctica, my group fell into a war between those black creatures and Yautjas as they call themselves. Little did we know that it was one of those Chivas you mentioned." Lex sighed, lowering her gaze but I can sense she was in pain. "Everyone I knew died, including the Yautja I called Scar. We fought alongside but he died from injuries the Queen inflicted. In the end, I was marked with their clan symbol, gifted with a spear from their Clan Leader."

She grabs something from her back, pulling it out to reveal a Yautja spear with so much detail. I was surprised I didn't see it before. From the blades to the shaft, it was definitely from a high ranking Yautja. She extends it and the spear elongates to form a trident. Wow . . . that's impressive. Lex puts it away, placing it back on her back.

"So that's how I got involved in all of this."

"And you hate Yautjas for the death of your comrades?"

She cringed when I asked. I knew it. She blames them . . . and myself in some way. However, Lex's answer took me by surprise. "No."

My eyes perked up in shock as she continued. "As much as I initially hated them, it's their way of life. There's no personal vendetta and we knew there was a risk of not making it before we went in."

Lex smiled and in turn, I couldn't help but do the same. I knew she wasn't hiding anything. It was nice to have someone like her. "Well . . . at least you're better than that Royce guy who was giving me nothing but glares all the time."

"Royce?"

I nodded, turning to Rory. "Yeah. I thought at any moment he was going to shoot me. Unlike his partner."

I still remember Royce's eyes never looking away for a moment. They reminded me of a Yautja I fought before who hated my guts so much. It was made worse when we had rooms next to each other on my trip to train as an Elite. His piercing, yellow eyes were like staring into the face of a devil. Any opportunity I gave him, he would take it without a second thought. Royce was no different.

Rory rolled his eyes. "It's understandable. Both he and his wife went through Hell and back just to survive. By the time our expedition crew found them, he was close to insanity and acted like anyone was going to kill him."

I tightened my eyebrows in confusion and Rory picked it up quickly. "At the beginning of CHPS, we tried to prepare for an invasion since we didn't hear from you. So we sent our first ship outer space to find new information. Eventually, our crew landed on an isolated planet, finding evidence of a hunting preserve. You should have seen the remains we found of various creatures. It was then that they encountered Royce and Isabella . . . starving and weak. They came back with them and it took a while before they got 'semi-normal'. Isabella took it well but Royce . . ." He paused. " . . . is another manner. They were used as prey for Bad Bloods."

I closed my eyes, absorbing what I heard. Explains his hatred for me. I remind him too much of that time. I didn't need to ask what horrors the Bad Bloods put them through. I've already got plenty from Hakr'ouh. They were ruthless . . . merciless . . . and did as they pleased regardless of who is being tortured. To know that Royce and Isabella went through is enough for me to understand.

But then I turned my gaze onto Dutch. The scar on his face was the first to catch my attention. The first time I wasn't able to get a whole lot of time to observe it. But now, I could see it. The black veining was bringing some memory to the surface that I didn't seem to notice before. But as soon as Dutch looked at me, I turned away. Something got him . . . but it wasn't caused by an ooman. Something . . . else. I didn't bother to ask anymore. I've already gotten enough that each founder of CHPS had a run-in with Yautjas with some bothered by my presence. The only ones I don't have many clues about are Molly, Dallas, and Mike. Molly seemed cheerful, not bothered by all of what's going on and even more so when she saw my Yautja form. Dallas was collected but more of an acquaintance than a friend . . . for now. Mike is the most mysterious since his behavior was somewhat erratic when I questioned him so I had no idea if it was due to my presence or another thing altogether.

"Well . . . that gives me some clarity. But I'd still like to know what has happened since I left Earth. Like about Stargazer for example."

I turned to Rory as I said that. He still had much to explain and he might know better than anyone. He shifted in his spot, scratching his head again. I'm starting to think that's a tick from his mental health. Sounds cruel when I say that.

"Okay. We have a lot of ground to cover up."

"I can wait all day."

Again, he scratches his head. He was very nervous and I knew my eagerness wasn't helping. I called out once more but in a lighter tone of voice. "Please? Rory?"

That did the trick. Rory's body relaxes a little and he stops his scratching. I watch as he swallows deeply, rubbing his hands together. "Okay. But can you tell us what's going on with all the Bad Bloods and the black creatures running around?"

I knew he was going to ask that.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll start from the very beginning."

And so I began my story, starting when I arrived on Yautja Prime until the moment I crashed on Earth. I tried to keep it general and not go into details, particularly about the arguments between Lar'ja and I along with . . . intimate moments. That I'll keep unless Rory asks. He'll understand . . . I told them about Hakr'ouh being the Leader, hiding in plain sight and plotted to take over Yautja Prime. It seemed like hours until I finished but it barely past half an hour. As soon as I finished, I glanced at everyone's reaction. Lex was astounded, no surprise given the betrayals and havoc I endured. Yautjas are more like up that we think. Dutch didn't show anything and I figured he wouldn't. He was built like a soldier, solid like a rock and unmoving. Or that I'm watching him.

"Fuck. It's worse than we thought." Rory shook his head in disbelief, trying to make sense of it all.

"That's what I know."

"So you have no idea what's happening on Yautja Prime? If the Killer Yautja as they call themselves have completely taken over?"

Lex asked and I shook my head as an answer. "With my communications destroyed, I'm in the dark. As far as I know, my Elites, Lar'ja, my clan and the others might be scattered throughout the universe, captured . . . or killed."

I didn't want to admit but there's no other evidence to suggest otherwise. I saw Rory's eyes lower to me in concern. I knew he was thinking about how I felt about Lar'ja along with our relationship. He remained quiet, turning his focus on something else. "So the reason they've come to Earth is that we're a threat and a breeding ground for the . . . kainde amedha as they're called?"

"Yes. Hakr'ouh supposedly claimed that this is to protect the Yautja species from other threats, particularly oomans." I stopped. "I mean . . . humans. And with the Protector you possess, he's making a move to destroy this planet."

Dutch comes into the conversation. "That's what I would do if I had an enemy that was growing in strength. Wipe them out before they get too strong. A military tactic I know too well."

I nodded. "Agreed. I've been trying to halt their progress for six months but they keep coming. Who knows how much time we have before they get tired of playing this game? And wipe out Earth altogether?"

Everyone in the room nodded in unison. It doesn't take a genius to figure out their general motive. The tricky part is finding out 'how' they're going to do it. Hakr'ouh had tricked me before and there's no doubt he'll try dirty ones to get the job done. I raised my hands to finish my story.

"Now I told my part . . . can you explain your half so we can get the pieces together?"

This time, Rory didn't hesitate. "You got it."

He steps closer to me but only comes a few feet. He takes a deep breath and begins. "After you and Lar'ja left, my father, Brackett and I had to hide out since Stargazer was looking for us. It was only a few months later that their activity suddenly stopped but that's when the US government found us. Took us in and interrogated."

I gripped my fists together. Knowing that Rory and my friends were interrogated sent chills up my spine followed by rage. No matter if it was Stargazer or the government, their methods were all the same. "Did they hurt you?"

Rory shook his head immediately. "No, they didn't. They knew of Yautja's existence with all the run-ins with them. Although they deemed us safe, they were very clear on keeping all of this confidential but we didn't want to go back to our normal lives. There wasn't much to go back to anyway."

His eyes dropped to the ground for a split second. Despair was all over him and I can sense it easily. His whole life was messed up ever since McKenna encountered Lar'ja for the first time. It was a nightmare after that. I should know.

"So we made a deal. If they could allow us to study Yautja technology on our own, then the government would give us the freedom to do so as long as we keep it secret. Around that time, we found out that Stargazer was dissolved due to the government finding out about their illegal operations via us." He points to himself. "So we got everything Stargazer was working on, including the ship that Lar'ja came here the first time."

"Wait . . . so you have a Yautja ship?"

He nodded. "Yes. We brought it here, set up the equipment and use its knowledge to figure out the Protector and make new weapons. Also to study the language."

I smirked. "So you learned from a broken-down ship how to speak Yautja?"

I tested him again, seeing if he learned well. Sure enough, Rory smiles and knows what I'm trying to do. "Of course."

I laughed. "I should have known better than a hacker like you would figure it out." Yautja ships are very cryptic and hard to hack. It's to prevent any other species to learn of Yautja's existence and their technology. For Rory, it was a piece of cake so I shouldn't have been surprised. He was so proud of a deed that many would have frowned upon, smirking like a clown who got the joke on someone.

He spoke back to human language. "Aren't you proud?"

I chuckled. "Maybe. It depends on how you use that knowledge."

He shakes his head. "Anyway . . . we somehow knew the war was coming so I gathered anyone who had been involved in alien activity and brought them together along with others. We have so many people that I've lost count. The point is that we're gathering an army should the worst happen."

He raises his hands. "And the rest is history."

Hearing all of that, I felt more worried than relieved. I thought that hearing all of this would help me understand. It did in some way, but thinking of what Rory had to deal with was painful. I left him with this mess. Although I don't regret leaving him and Brackett to stop the war, I felt responsible for what happened to him. Hiding out from Stargazer . . . it was the same with me.

"I'm sorry, Rory . . . for leaving you with all these problems."

I lowered my head. I felt like I had no right to look him in the face. After everything . . . I closed my eyes tightly, wishing that I could have done things differently or caught on to Hakr'ouh's plan when I had the chance. I felt like a fool.

I didn't notice Rory had come next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head, only to be greeted by his forehead pressing on my own. The warm feeling spread inside me, pushing all doubts and worries to the side. Our eyes were only inches from each other. I watched as Rory smiled.

"You have nothing to apologize. We're here now . . . together. That's all that matters and we will stop the Bad Bloods together. No matter what."

His words were touching. It showed his maturity from the boy I knew to the adult in command of a whole coalition of fighters, dedicated to protecting Earth and maybe all Yautjas. There's no doubt that he was like a brother to me. Someone who I can rely on if I felt lost. I smiled and pressed my head on him.

However, our moment was shattered when the room went into an alarm. Red lights flashed, darkening the room. I pulled away from Rory, hearing Lex yelling through the horrible alarm sounds screeching. "What the fuck is going on!?"

Dutch answered. "I don't know!"

Rory turned and headed for the panels that were next to the wall. He pressed furiously, trying to find out what's causing the alarm to go off. I heard shouting from below where everyone else is. Lex, Dutch, and I went to Rory's side in a hurry.

"Rory! What is it!?"

"I'm trying to find out!"

Eventually, he got an image to pop through the screen. It was some radar that military personnel uses to monitor the skies. A small dot was located, coming from the southeast if I'm reading it correctly. Rory grunted in frustration. "Something's coming towards us."

Lex inches closer to him. "Is it heading straight for us!?"

"Don't jump to conclusions! No one should know we are here!"

I didn't like any of this. Something was wrong and I could feel it. I'm not sure if it's because of seeing Rory agitated by this or a gut feeling. It had to be the latter since my heart and mind were saying otherwise. I don't know . . . Suddenly, the panels to the elevator open and all of us whipped to see it was Brackett. From her gasping alone, she must have run as hard as she could to reach up. She had something important to say.

"Brackett! What is it!?"

Dutch calls for her but she takes a minute to catch her breath. When she's able to, she gives us some bad news. "Our scouts saw that a Yautja ship is on its way here!"

"What!?"

Rory jumped out of his seat so fast that I had to move so I wouldn't get smacked by his arm. I was much in shock as he along with Lex and Dutch. It was written all over their faces. Oh no . . . Could it be a Bad Blood!? That thought alone was enough to push me into overdrive. "Are you sure!?"

She nodded. "There's no doubt! I have no idea but somehow it found us! The whole base is on high alert!"

"Did they say the ship had a red X on it?!"

She shook her head. "They didn't get a great view but it's a Yautja ship no doubt! I'm assembled a small unit to fight in case! They're waiting outside for your orders, Rory!"

"Alright! If we need to fight, then so be it!"

Rory turns around to face us. "Lex! I want you to secure all non-combatants and get them to the safe houses underground! Dutch . . . grab all available weapons to use and meet us outside!"

"Yes, sir!"

Lex and Dutch took off for the elevator, leaving me, Rory and Brackett. "I'm going up to command the unit! Brackett! Anya! Follow me!"

I didn't hesitate to follow. Although I only had a knife to fight with, I was a warrior and I wasn't going to stand by and let them fight. If it is a Bad Blood, then there's all the more reason for me to go. I followed Rory and Brackett to the elevator to head up for a fight.

The adrenaline was pumping through my body. The urge to fight was pushing me on. I never once denied its call and I wasn't about to do it now. Still, that small worry inside whispered in my ear, telling me something wasn't adding up. I wondered if it was warning me of something.

Or someone . . .

Hello Everyone!

Some new information Anya has discovered and questions that have been answered to some extent. At least she doesn't have to worry about Stargazer anymore. However, she's got to deal with issues in CHPS that feel like repeating history. The anger and disgust in some members towards here . . . it's still there. It's kind of like real life when you keep moving one but you never really heal from the pain. All you can do is keep pushing forward for what is right.

Will Anya be able to do the same? And what Yautja ship is coming their way? Is it another Bad Blood that has discovered their location? Or something else?

Find out when Chapter 8 (Back Together) is posted either by this Friday or earlier (hoping to get it posted soon with school next week :( . . . Oh well.)

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))


	8. Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 8: Back Together

Rory, Brackett, and I hustled towards the elevator leading to the outside facility. Even though the fighting hadn't started, chaos was already on the rise. Soldiers and others ran back and forth like an ant colony on the attack, preparing for the worst. It could be . . . Who knows? Ignoring the chatter, we got into the elevator as it began its ascent. Rory was busy with other things, activating his gauntlet.

"What's the status?"

The communications were static for a minute before we heard a voice. "Nothing so far. Units two and three are positioned and ready when you arrive, Commander."

"Don't move until we're there. Keep me posted."

He turns off the gauntlet but pounds his fist into the wall. It was the first time I saw Rory that angry. It must be serious. Brackett flinched at the sudden motion but prepares herself nonetheless. She wore the same gauntlet as Rory but it wasn't as advanced or so it appeared. Looks pretty lethal anyway.

"How can someone find this base? I thought you said no one knew of CHPS' location."

Brackett sounded frustrated and I couldn't blame her. We were in a predicament, not knowing anything of the enemy except that they're coming to us. The unknown has a way of bringing people's fears to the surface. No matter how much training . . . no matter how much you keep your emotions deep . . . I'm always afraid of it. With the Yautja, you just get used to feeling it every day of your life.

Rory sighed. "We still don't know but we're preparing for anything. I've informed Royce and Isabella to look into the matter. Dutch has the east side covered while Mike has the west. Molly and Lex are securing non-combatants to the safehouses. All we have to do is get outside and destroy whatever it is."

I spoke. "He's right. We need to remain strong or else we've already lost. We don't know what we're up against."

Rory opened his mouth but stopped when his gauntlet went off to alert a message. He answers it right away. "Report."

"The ship is estimated to arrive on the east side. Captain Dutch is setting up the unit to prepare for an attack."

"Tell him to wait until we arrive. Over and out." Rory turns off communications. He glances to me and Brackett for a second. It alone was enough to convey what words could not. If a fight is coming, then we must prepare.

The elevator comes to a halt and we raced out of there before the doors could fully open. It wasn't long before we were outside. The cold air brushed against my skin and burned into my lungs as all of us ran, following Rory as he took the lead. He took us deep into the forest and through thick bushes that became a hassle. It got so bad that we had to use our weapons to cut into the bushes. Thankfully, it only took a bit portion of the trail and we made it to the main part of the forest, covered by trees as ancient as the Earth. Not as much as the Yautja.

"We're almost there!"

Rory yelled, growing my urge to go faster and I did . . . a little too much. I left Brackett behind and past Rory. I heard him calling me to slow down. "Slow down, Anya!"

"Sorry."

I barely registered and slowed down to his pace. Without the Protector, he was limited. It showed me how valued the Protector is to oomans and dangerous to Yautja enemies. Brackett was a little behind but kept on our tail. Her breathing was already harsh, contributed to her age no less. But got to give her props for keeping up.

It wasn't long before I could see several figures crouched on the ground near the edge of the clearing. Soldiers were lined up with their guns loaded and raised towards the opposite side. Some had Yautja weapons like wrist gauntlets and spears that looked like they were attempts to replicate but without the necessary material, they could do like half of the damage as a normal one. As we got closer, I saw Dutch pacing back and forth while barking commands. This man has solid experience in dealing with soldiers. It made me wonder what he'd done previously before all of this . . . and what happened when he occurred a Yautja. The burnt scar he had still bugged me to this moment.

"Dutch!"

Rory calls when we got near. Dutch turned around, stopping in his tracks. "Commander."

"What's the status?"

"According to my scouts, the ship will be coming in that direction." He points into the sky in front of us. "It hasn't changed its trajectory so I've set up here for a confrontation."

"We don't know if they are."

I stepped between Rory and Dutch, interrupting their little conversation. That feeling of doubt about the ship was still in my mind. I would have been eager to fight whoever was coming. That was my Yautja side speaking but the logical, ooman side says otherwise. But not everyone was eager to follow my advice for a moment. It was clear in their eyes.

Brackett was the first to make an argument. "What difference does it make? They're coming and we don't know their intentions."

"Exactly." I raised my hands and it scared her for a moment. "We have no idea so why are we assuming the worst? I suggest we hold off our weapons until we know their clear motive. If they're not Killer Yautja, then they won't attack unarmed people."

It was a hard fact I used in the conversation. Since we have no idea who was on their way, they could be survivors of the attack. Some part of me wished for it. If they were others, then they would abide by the Code of Honor regardless of species. An honorable way to allow weaker prey to grow stronger for another hunt. It's twisted in some ways.

Dutch glances at me in observation and I wondered what's going inside his head. He turns to lock eyes on Rory in a silent conversation until they nodded. "I agree with her. She knows more about those creatures than all of us combined."

"And I as well. Dutch, tell the unit to lower their weapons until I give the signal. Brackett, go help him."

"Understood."

Brackett went towards the soldiers at the farthest end of the area. Dutch walks to his men and barks another order to them. Some of the soldiers jumped in shock when he yelled, making me giggle. It's funny to see them cringe. One by one, they lowered their weapons but they showed nervousness. Some grounded their teeth while others played with their fingers, staying silent. They were silent twitches but were not lost by me. I shook my head in annoyance. A Yautja doing that would have been beaten.

"Are you sure about this?"

I looked into Rory's eyes, seeing concern and genuine worry. But not for himself . . . but for his men. I knew he was the type to take care of his men before himself, which was a trait rarely seen in any species. He's matured. I nodded and pressed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure."

He smiled and I did the same. There was a trust between us that was pure and I wouldn't have it any other way. I let go of him just as we heard the call. "Here it comes!"

Everyone's attention turns to the sky and sure enough, I could see a speck of light moving in the distance. Many would have mistaken it for a shooting star until it got bigger. I focused on it closer to spot any noticeable features that would be distinguishable, enough that I could tell who it belonged to. Once it got close enough, the form of a ship appeared and it was massive, about twice the size of the ship I came in. Right away I knew it was a Mother Ship used to house an entire clan if needed, lined with black lines over the grey color of its hull. But overall, I didn't see any red X symbol that was a clear indication of a Killer Yautja. Good news so far . . . The speed of the ship worried me. It was coming in hot, way out of my comfort zone. Are they trying to crash into us? I feared the worst until it began to slow down to my small relief.

It landed closer than any of us liked, settling on the other side of the clearing. The soldiers tensed and I can see some reaching for their guns. It made me nervous and I growled low enough that they pulled away. They didn't turn to look who made the sound, already well aware it was me. I turned back to the ship, hearing the engine hissed until it became quiet with puffs of smoke seeped out of the cracks. Everyone was on edge and I did my best to stay calm.

The ramp of the Mother Ship opened and began to lower. This was the most unusual approach for Bad Bloods. It could be that they're overconfident of taking us on directly. They could have easily used the weapons on the ship to attack. Or maybe they think to approach harmless to get us off guard? All of these options didn't make any sense. I've hunted Killer Yautja for six months and I'd never seen such tactics. It's as if they're —

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard heavy footsteps coming down the ramp. From the sound, there was more than one. Instinctually, my hand hovers over the knife on my hip. It was small comfort to ease my mind that I had something to fight with. The soldiers did the same and hovered over their guns along. Rory slowly reached for his gauntlet and Brackett with her handgun in its holster. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife as the two Yautjas finally appeared.

I counted two males with one having dark, almost black, skin while the other is a little lighter. They were both about the same height at seven feet as a guess but I noticed they were thinner than an average Yautja. Their armor is what caught my attention the most or rather how little they wore. It was made of a low-quality metal that would have been worn by Unblooded for training or might have looked like it with all the damage it had. Edges of their shoulder armor were cracked as if someone smashed them in. Deep scratches covered their that belonged to an animal. Did they go through a meat grinder?

The males stopped on the edge of the clearing, catching sight of us but unmoving. They didn't cloak themselves or raise their weapons, standing as still as statues. Rory called out an order. "Don't shoot. Not until we know who they are."

I swallowed and it hurt my throat. It was so dry that I felt my pipe being scraped. Who are they? I tried for a closer look but they were too far away without my mask. There were times I wished I kept more of my stuff with me. I saw the two males whispering something to each other. It made me more nervous. Nobody moved until the leading male with black skin took a step into the clearing. Almost in unison, the soldiers reached for their guns. Dutch intervenes. "Don't fucking do it." His assertiveness calmed them down a little and I was impressed. But I had no time to admire. The male Yautja comes closer at such a slow pace that it made the tension worse until he raised his hands in the air for everyone to see . . . a defenseless position for a Yautja warrior.

I felt confused along with everyone else. What is he . . ? This wasn't normal behavior even for a Bad Blood. What is he playing at? I tightened my eyelids to look at him. When he got close enough, my eyes widened in horror when I saw the red X symbol on his abdomen. Oh no!

"Rory."

I whispered and he leans his head close enough to my face. "He's Killer Yautja."

I heard him gasp. "Are you sure?"

"There's a red X on him . . . symbol of their clan. But I don't know why he's doing this. Better to be safe than sorry."

"You got it."

Rory pulls away and calls out to the men. "Weapons armed."

The soldiers wasted little time, eager to get their guns loaded and ready to shoot. They pointed to the Bad Blood as I watch him flinch enough that he almost lost his stride. He pauses for a moment but keeps continuing to get closer. This isn't good. I pulled out my knife and held it close to me. If he's ready for a fight, fine.

The soldiers pace in their spot, waiting for Rory's command. He turns on the Protector, covering him in silver armor and mask. His wrist blades come out, sharpened for battle. "Hold for my signal."

I heard labored breathing and small gasps coming from them, clear that the tension was taking a toll on them. It was starting to get to me. The Bad Blood walked closer and closer, taking his time while keeping his hands in the air. He got a few feet closer with a lot more to reach us but he won't get the chance. Everyone would attack before he could make a move for his blades.

But out of nowhere, a breeze flies past the Bad Blood and towards us. It carried a scent that flooded into my nostrils. When I inhale to smell it, my heart skipped a beat. Vast memories back on Yautja Prime overwhelmed my mind. This is . . .

"Wait."

I spoke suddenly, making some jump in fright. Rory turned to me in a split second. "What is it?"

I couldn't answer him. It felt like my throat became clogged. My body went numb, only able to feel my heart pounding like a mouse.

"Anya?" Brackett called for me this time, shaking my shoulder to snap me out of it. "Who is it?"

"I know him."

Without hesitation, I started walking through the unit, passing Rory and the rest of the soldiers. I didn't see their reactions but heard them gasp. I was locked on the male, hook line and sinker and nobody could pull me out of it. By the time Rory yelled to me, I was already a few feet inside the clearing.

"Come back here! Anya!"

I didn't listen but the male reacted, freezing in his spot while his hands dropped to the sides. I kept walking towards him at the same pace as he did before. I stopped, leaving a good distance between ourselves. I was still wary of him but my heart kept beating wildly. I could finally see him now, noticing the same color patches on his skin and the deep scar across his chest. Is he . . ? I decided to go for it, swallowing a gulp of saliva that coated my throat enough to speak.

"Lar'ja?"

It was a huge bet but my heart told me it was him. The smell from before was indeed spring rain and it was all over him. I watched as he took off his mask, showing his face to me. My breath hitched as I saw the familiar V-shaped marking on his forehead. I gasped when I saw those golden-amber eyes. It's him . . . He's here . . . alive. I didn't notice I still had the knife in my hand until I dropped it but I refused to look away. His eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His sweet voice that I missed so much echoes in the air. "Anya?"

As soon as he called for me, all the tension before broke loose in that instant.

Without warning, I rushed towards him with full force, jumping to wrap my arms over his shoulders. He had to drop his mask to catch me and we go falling onto the ground. Relentlessly, I pressed my mouth onto his and giving all my passion to him. He didn't move at first but in a split second, he pushed his inner mouth on me hard. His fingers wedge into my hair, clawing into my scalp. The pain was welcomed. It's really him. I gasped when Lar'ja flipped us until he was above me without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist as high as I could, pressing my hands on his chest as we continued. His smell overwhelmed my senses like a drug I didn't want to let go. It was only when we needed to take a breather that we broke off the kiss. Our labored breaths mingled together as we stared into each other's eyes.

"You're alive . . ."

From what he was saying, rumors of my fake death must have spread and got to him. It broke my heart to think of what he felt like hearing such news. His actions said it all. I didn't get the chance to speak when he pressed his inner mouth on me again. His tongue deep into my throat, almost making me gag as I fought the urge. He tastes so good. My tongue begins to battle his own. His mandibles caressed my cheeks. He begins to grind his hips into me, wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me close to him. I pulled away and moaned as my core began to soak upon contact with his erection through his loincloth but he doesn't stop. Lar'ja moves his mouth to my shoulder and nibbles any skin exposed, making my body shudder in pleasure.

"You're alive . . ." He nibbles between sentences. "You're alive . . . You're alive . . ."

It like he couldn't believe his own words and had to repeat them over and over again. I let him do as he pleased, gliding my hands over his skin. He stops his ministrations to look deep into my eyes. His pupils were dilated, showing joy and concern mixed. "How?"

He pleaded and my heart yearned to greet him. I could feel his longing for me in his skin, eyes, and smell. I placed my hands on his cheeks, letting my thumbs caress his upper mandibles. I smiled softly. "I'm here, Lar'ja . . . I'm here."

That's all I needed to say. Lar'ja leans his head down until our foreheads were pressed against each other. He closes his eyes and emits a loud purr. I chuckled, closing my own to enjoy this moment.

"Well . . . That's a welcoming we weren't expecting."

My eyes shot open when I heard an all too familiar voice. Don't tell me . . . I pulled my head over so I could see who was behind us. Sure enough, the one-eyed Yautja stood over us, twisting his head so he could get a good look at us with a smirk. "Having a good time?"

Lar'ja growls a warning but Xen'ork chuckles, taking a step back to avoid potentially getting swung at. "I hate to interrupt this 'moment' but it appears you have an audience . . . and they appear to not be pleased."

His eyes glance forward and I followed, turning my head to the side to look past Lar'ja. My heart skipped a beat in embarrassment when I saw the soldiers looking towards us in shock and disbelief. My mind finally caught up with what Lar'ja and I did . . . right in front of everyone.

"Oh shit . . ."

Quickly, I got out of Lar'ja's grip and scrambled to my feet. My cheeks were burning so I tried to look anywhere else. Everyone must be thinking I'm crazy. Of course, they would! One minute you have a potential enemy coming to your doorstep and the next thing you know, one of your own is pressing herself on an alien. I must have scarred the majority of them with such a memory. Lar'ja gets up as well, glaring at Xen'ork.

"Do you have to ruin this?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know." Xen'ork turns to me. "Do I get a welcoming too?"

If he didn't smirk as he did, I might have given him a proper one. Instead, I decided to vent my frustration on him. With a swift kick, I got him between his legs."Pauk!" He roars, almost doubling over while holding his balls. The tusks of his mandibles burrowed into his inner mouth as he slowly recovered. He grunts, fighting through the pain. "What was that for?!"

I huffed. "There's the welcoming you deserve, asshole."

Lar'ja chuckled beside me until he stops, looking behind me. I tightened my eyebrows in confusion and turned around to see Rory and Brackett slowly approaching. In a flash, Lar'ja pulled me behind him, acting like a shield when they came closer. I could sense the distress in him, seeing him focus solely on Rory I wasn't surprised that Lar'ja would act like that with Rory having his armor and mask still on. He didn't have his wrist blades out so at least Rory didn't look so . . . threatening. Even so, Lar'ja wouldn't know who he is. I mean . . . it took me a fight to realize it was him. Lar'ja growled, causing Rory and Brackett to back off a little. I stopped it before a fight could break out.

I placed my hands on his chest. "Lar'ja, it's okay. They're friends."

He doesn't move his gaze so I grabbed one of his dreadlocks and yanked enough to get his attention. He looks at me in confusion and I explained as simple as possible. "It's Rory."

When I said his name, Lar'ja swiftly looked back to Rory. More confusion was written on his facial expression. I turned and looked for him to take his armor off. He got the message clear. "Right. My apologies."

Rory presses on the gauntlet and the Protector deactivates, returning him to his usual form. Even so, I thought Lar'ja would have a harder time believing this is the same kid that was with us last time on Earth. But I was wrong. "It is you, Rory. You've changed."

Rory chuckles, opening his arms to go in a circle. "I can't stay a child forever. I'm surprised that you realize it was me. Took Anya a fight to understand."

"What?"

I turned away in embarrassment. "I'll tell you later."

All of a sudden, we heard a small giggle coming from Brackett standing behind Rory. I looked at her with my arms crossed. "What's so funny, Brackett?"

It took her a minute to gather herself. "This feels like old times. The arguing I mean. The gang's back together isn't it?"

"Except for McKenna. Where is he by the—"

I stopped him before he could say anymore, yanking on his arm. Lar'ja had no idea what everyone else already knew and it was a sore subject to bring up now. He grunted in frustration but I gave him a look. I'll let you know later. He got the message and turned back to Brackett. "It's good to see you too."

She smiled. "And the same to you, Lar'ja."

It was a perfect moment. The whole gang's back together after so long. Well . . . at least for Brackett and Rory. It felt like only a year or two. But seeing everyone's faces made it seem like a long time. The comfort and warmth from our time together slowly returned. I pressed against Lar'ja, happy that he was alright except for several new scars and his thin body. I was hoping to ask him but sometime later when it's private.

"Hey. Have you all forgotten about me?"

I rolled my eyes. Really, Xen'ork? Always have to ruin everything. Everyone turned around, seeing Xen'ork tapping his foot on the ground like a child. "What do you want?"

He sighs, approaching us. "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"Yes, when they're annoying."

"But you still let me hang around."

I shook my head. "Was he like this with you?" I watched Lar'ja raise his eyes, rolling them as I did. "When wasn't he?"

"You're right."

Xen'ork puffed. "Really?" He turns his attention to Brackett and Rory. "And who are these two oomans who knows you so well?"

I was about to answer his question and make introductions but Rory beat me to it. He steps forward in front of Xen'ork and bows his head with his arm across his chest. "My name is Rory and this is Brackett. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The surprised look in Xen'ork's and Lar'ja's faces was priceless. It's the first time they heard Rory speak Yautja fluently. Both turned to me for an explanation but I shrugged my shoulders. Don't look at me. Lar'ja turns back to Rory before Xen'ork could. "You learned to speak our language?"

Rory nods. "Of course. I have my ways and knew it would come in handy someday. Looks like I was right." He turns back to Brackett. "See their reactions?"

Brackett smiles. "Priceless . . . although I don't know what they're saying yet."

"You'll get the hang of it. I'm the best."

I grunted in annoyance when Rory spoke like a showoff. Xen'ork comes up to him, swaying his hips that male Yautjas would do to intimidate other rivals for mating. My eyes widened at what he was going to do next but I remained still. Lar'ja's body tenses next to me. His eyes locked on Xen'ork's every move. Rory, on the other hand, wasn't fazed much. He flinched back a little when Xen'ork stopped only a foot away from him. But then, Rory places his hands over his hips and raises his chest. His demeanor had changed from being cautious to confident.

Rory lets a smirk form on his lips. "Are you trying to make a fool of yourself?"

My heart skipped a beat. Is he insane? Despite Xen'ork being the least threatened Yautja I know, he still had the pride of one and an insult like that was going to get Rory killed. When I was about to step forward and stop it before a mess would erupt, Xen'ork laughs. "I like this ooman! He's got some spirit in him!"

Rory followed suit, chuckling in response. "Vise versa."

Oh no. I slapped the palm of my hand on my forehead. Look what happened. You have double trouble now. In some way, I should have expected this but not to this extent. Rory's an ooman version of Xen'ork now.

"Okay. That's enough chit chat. Rory, I think we need to get back to base. We're getting a call from the US Command about our 'supposed' Yautja ship. And our men are confused as to what's going on."

Brackett nudged on Rory's shoulder and turns to see the rest of the unit. The soldiers were looking worried about what's going on. Some were inquisitive but didn't speak out. I sighed. "She's right. We need to get back before we start another commotion. But we can't leave the ship unattended."

"Xen'ork can take care of it."

Lar'ja made the sudden suggestion but no one objected to it . . . except for Xen'ork.

"Why am I doing it?"

Lar'ja growls. "Because you're the pilot and I'm staying with Anya."

Lar'ja wraps his arm around me, pulling me close. I was alright with it but I didn't want to be used as an excuse to get him out of it. But deep down, I didn't want to let him go either. The fear that he would disappear again was unbearable. But Xen'ork moans in annoyance. I reprimanded him quickly. "You should, Xen'ork. I'm still at a higher rank than you so I'm giving an order."

He admits defeat. "Fine."

I smiled. "Good. Rory, can you go with him?"

Rory smiles, bowing to me this time. "Of course, my Leader."

I growled. "Don't get used to it."

He just smiled at me. With that, Rory went with Xen'ork to show him the place to set the ship down. They looked like they were hitting it off well as they left, conversing in Yautja language about random stuff. Don't influence him, Xen'ork. But at least they're getting along. I heard Brackett clear her throat.

"I'll escort you back and let everyone at the base know of your arrival. Come on."

Brackett turns around and heads for the rest of the unit with Lar'ja and I right behind. As soon as we approached, the men flinched and almost raised their weapons when they saw Lar'ja. In reaction, Lar'ja tenses and tightens his hold on me. I had to soothe him down while Brackett ordered the men to stand their ground. They complied but kept their eyes on us as we walked through. I wasn't bothered by their expression until I got to Dutch. He stood still like before, only there were signs of change in his expression. His eyebrows tightened a little together along with his lips. To the untrained eye, he would look indifferent. In a short time, I picked up a few things about him. He's not happy that's for sure.

Nobody really way. I got a warm welcoming but there's still a few who were tensed about me being here. I could only imagine what they'll say about Lar'ja and Xen'ork. The comfort of Lar'ja at my side was enough to push it aside for now. He nuzzled the top of my head with his chin and I pushed back with affection.

But the worry was still, crawling from the darkest part of my mind. All I could do is take a deep breath as we made our way back.

Hello Everyone!

Another perfect reunion of the two love birds . . . and Xen'ork, the baggage that came along. At least he's got a partner in crime like Rory to back him up. It will be funny to see a double team of jerks that Anya has to keep under control. But that's going to be the least of her worries.

Now that Lar'ja and Xen'ork are here, what will the rest of CHPS think of their new 'guests' from outer space? Will they have the same welcoming as Anya had? Only to be followed by the disdain for her and the Yautja species?

Will she be able to handle it?

Find out when Chapter 9 (Dissension) is posted by this Friday. School is here and will do my best to keep posting for all of you. ;)

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))


	9. Dissension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 9: Dissension

I expected the reaction from all the members of CHPS when Lar'ja, Brackett, and I entered. Everyone wanted to see what all the commotion is about, only to be greeted by Lar'ja's presence. I observed the demeanor of the crowd and mostly saw curiosity and intrigue like my first time coming here. They gathered on the sides along the aisle that led to headquarters. I kept one eye on Lar'ja the entire time to make sure he's alright. At first, he was quite unfamiliar with the excitement. His mandibles twitched in concern and his grip on my hand tightened. He was using me as reassurance. I smiled every time he looked down at me. It's alright, Lar'ja. Everything's good.

But I wished it was entirely true. Standing on the railings above, several oomans looked down in a not so pleasant way. The male that I taught a lesson awhile ago glared at me before turning to Lar'ja. They were a small portion to CHPS but I feared they had the loudest voices. Lar'ja squeezed my hand, drawing my attention.

"Are you alright?"

I dismissed my feelings, giving another big smile. "I'm good."

For a second, I thought he could see right through me but his eyes relaxed. He brings my hand to his face, rubbing it softly with his mandibles. My cheeks burned, feeling a tingling sensation ran through me. How can he do this to me? I glanced at Brackett, noticing she turned her face away as soon as I looked. I could have sworn that she was smirking. It served to make me blush harder.

But the real test was yet to come.

With elevators, you would feel relaxed with waiting but it was the complete opposite. Most of the leaders of CHPS were alright with Yautjas or at least with a hybrid like myself. The only ones I was concerned about were Royce, Mike, and Dutch. I don't know much if either's history before coming to CHPS. I was completely in the dark, only knowing that they've encountered Yautjas before. Dutch might be alright, given that he kept to himself but the old saying that you should watch out for the silent types rang in my ears. Mike a little less after our first encounter but he might have been angry with what I said. Royce, on the other hand, was very keen on displaying his disgust towards me. I worried about what he might try to do with an actual Yautja like Lar'ja. I hope Rory gets back in time. I shook my head. You can handle it!

Brackett turned her head while we waited to reach the higher levels. "How did you even find us, Lar'ja?"

"I tracked a signal I sent out from the Predator Killer. I figured Rory would still have it."

"Well . . . I'm not sure if he does, considering we upgraded the Protector so many times during the last two decades."

"Protector?"

I nudged Lar'ja's shoulder to get his attention. He looks down with his burning golden-amber eyes, staring at me with such intensity. Not in an aggressive way but full of lust. I had to lower my gaze before I got drawn to him. "They call it now."

"Oh."

Thankfully, he turns away but my desire for him burned inside me. My fingers wouldn't stop tingling so I pinched my skin to refocus myself. It worked just in time as the elevator door opens to the headquarters and we walk out. Immediately, I can see Mike, Dallas, Molly, and Lex conversing with one another. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but they turned around as soon as we came. Their eyes zoned on Lar'ja first. There was the initial shock of seeing a Yautja in the same room but changed to curiosity in Lex while excitement for Molly. Mike kept a straight face, similar to Dutch earlier but I kept an eye on him.

Molly comes skipping along towards us. "Hi, Anya!"

I giggled at her sweet greeting. "Hi, Molly. You seem cheery today."

She nodded but I saw her eyes shift to Lar'ja. She moves only inches towards him, tilting her head in curiosity. Lar'ja was equally the same, never saw an ooman quite like her. The chipper demeanor she brought intrigued him. His mandibles clicked together in amusement and Molly hummed.

"So this is Lar'ja. The one you told us about."

Lar'ja whips his head to me. I met him and wished I didn't. His stunned expression was enough for me and I turned away in embarrassment. Now he's going to wonder what else I said about us. I hope he doesn't ask about if they knew we're—

I stopped myself. "Yes, this is him. Molly, meet Lar'ja. Lar'ja, meet Molly."

Lar'ja made a small huff. He looked unsure on how to respond so he leaned to me. "How do you greet an ooman?"

"I can bow like how Yautjas greet if you like."

Molly answered Lar'ja's question by speaking in Yautja. Lar'ja turns to Molly with shock in his eyes. His mandibles and inner mouth opened slightly in disbelief. "How did you . . ?"

Molly giggles. "I learned from Rory."

Lar'ja turns back to me. "Is there anyone else that knows how to speak Yautja?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You should ask Rory about it. I have no part in that."

"As far as we know, a few are fluent while others are still learning the basics."

All three of us turned to see Lex walking to our group. She strolled along, not bothered by Lar'ja's presence as I expected. She was the most confident one in the room other than Rory who seen Yautjas before and even fought beside them. But as soon as she got to Molly's side, Lar'ja focused on her and clicked his mandibles. I thought he was much too intrigued by Lex. The little bit of jealousy stung in my chest and the instinct to protect my lifemate was coming back. Luckily, my eyes wandered where Lar'ja was looking and realized he was looking at the mark on Lex's cheek.

"You belonged to the Boh'ku Clan."

Both Lex and I were confused for a minute. That name sounds familiar . . . Lex's fingers graze on the mark, feeling along its edges before dropping her hand. She sighs in defeat. "Yes. It was from a Yautja I met during the Alaskan expedition. He died after he gave me this mark."

"I see. He must have seen you as honorable. A rare sign of respect to an ooman."

I interrupted. "Excuse me but who is the Boh'ku Clan?"

"It was a clan that did their Chiva on Earth before all these events happened. The first to mark an ooman as one of their own."

"How come I've never heard of them?"

Lar'ja's eyes lowered a little. "They went extinct long before you were born."

That was enough for me. The way Lar'ja's eyes dropped and how Lex turned her body to the side while rubbing her shoulder was an indication that this was a poor subject. It was familiar since someone mentioned it one time but that was all I knew. It wasn't a surprise that a Yautja clan would go extinct. Dangerous hunts resulted in such an outcome. Rare . . . but still possible.

"I'm sorry if I said something to offend you."

I offered my condolences to her. It lifted her spirit in some ways, watching a smile form on her lips. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"I should have."

Guilt grew in my chest and I lowered my gaze. Lar'ja's arm wraps around my shoulders, tugging me closer. I heard a soft purr echo in my ear and it soothed me. I closed my eyes and rubbed my cheek on his chest, smelling the sweet spring rain.

"Why do you do that?"

I snapped out of it, pulling away sharply from Lar'ja when Molly asked. "Well . . . it's just . . . uhhhh . . ." I had no idea how to explain it without going into the details of the sound's origin. Thinking about it alone made my body hot, made worse when Molly looked at me with curiosity.

"I think that's enough, Molly." Lex pulls her away. "We have more important things to discuss at the moment."

"Indeed, we do."

I heard Rory's voice from behind and saw him walking from the elevator with Xen'ork not far behind. He seemed rather annoyed for some reason. It wasn't long before he began telling the entire room in a fit.

"Geez! All those oomans wouldn't stop looking at me!"

"It's normal, Xen'ork. I told you a dozen times on our way here."

Rory was trying to calm him down but to no avail. Having enough of Xen'ork's outburst, I stomped over to him. I put my foot down and crossed my arms together. "What's your deal now?"

He grumbled. "Those oomans wouldn't look away. It took me everything not to reprimand them for it."

It's understandable for Xen'ork to act as such. Yautjas would never stare into another unless they're looking for a fight. But we weren't on Yautja Prime anymore. I growled a warning. "They are oomans and don't know the Yautja ways like we do. We must act better than anyone else."

Xen'ork took a minute to listen carefully to what I had to say. Still, he wasn't finished complaining just yet. "And why should we when they should know better?"

I tightened my lips. You're really going to act like this? Lar'ja inched closer to me but I put my hand between me and him, pushing him back. I knew he meant well to try and break up the argument but I had it covered. I walked to Xen'ork and yanked on one of his dreadlocks before he could react. He roars in agony, slumping his upper half down so the pain wouldn't be as bad. I pulled him closer as I squeezed his dreadlock.

"I am the Leader of the Elites and what I say goes. If you don't like it, suck it up or I'll kick your pauking ass."

Xen'ork's eyes widened in fear. Just the reaction I was hoping for. He may not be the cleverest Yautja but he's no idiot. Although surprised he's not. The tension in his chest faded. His eyes lowered in submission. I took a deep breath. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Leader."

I let go and he pulls swiftly away, rubbing his dreadlock that had an imprint of my hand. It was a normal thing to deal with for me. But when I looked back to the rest of the group, all I could see was their stunned expressions. To them, it was like watching me tame a lion in some twisted way. Even Mike seemed impressed, never before witnessed such a scene and his comment confirmed it.

"Wow. I never thought such a creature could be tamed."

Xen'ork growled in his direction before turning away, leaning on the nearby wall. Lar'ja looks down at me with pride and I couldn't help but smile. Serve you right, Xen'ork.

Rory interrupted the moment. "Okay. Now that is settled, I think introductions are in order first. Anya . . . can you do the honors?"

"Of course."

For a couple of minutes, I began introducing Lar'ja and Xen'ork to everyone else, being the translator for Xen'ork. It was quick and easy since I know they weren't in the mood for small talk. Like with me, everyone was keen on meeting Lar'ja and Xen'ork. Surprisingly, Mike was alright with them. He didn't go out of his way to be friends but I was glad he welcomed them. It's enough for me.

After I finished, Rory took over. "Alright. Now we can get straight to business. The first is how you found our base so easily?"

His attention shifts to Lar'ja along with everyone else. I was also wondering as well.

Lar'ja sighs. "We followed the signal of the secret weapon I gave to you two seasons ago after we—"

Suddenly, he stops for a few seconds, turning his gaze to me without turning his head. I caught sight of his distress or worry in a flash. Is he alright? But he continues before I could say anything. "We just followed the signal since the Killer Yautja has taken over most of the system, including Yautja Prime."

Rory nods. From his reaction, it appears that he still has the original. Where it's kept I have no idea but it wasn't my place to say about it now. "They've taken over? How bad?"

Lar'ja's mandibles tightened. "They're infectious. When they took over Yautja Prime, they slaughtered anyone who resisted. Only taking some hostages for their amusement . . . their twisted ways."

"I can only imagine."

Rory nodded in agreement with Brackett. They knew too well how brutal Bad Bloods could be with that Thant'oug guy I fought back then. The glimpse of when he killed Lynch that one time when he ambushed us was horrific. I could only think about a whole clan doing the same on a larger scale. But to know that they've indeed taken Yautja Prime . . . I shook my head in disbelief. This can't be happening . . .

"What about the other clans?"

I had to ask Lar'ja for more. From what I knew, the Bad Bloods only took Yautja Prime and the sentinel planets. Many of the clans were not even near, going on their own hunts but I also feared some may have returned during the invasion. Lar'ja glanced to me, unsure to answer but I gave him a solid look that he couldn't refuse.

"I'm not sure. All I heard were some were captured or destroyed entirely. As for the rest, they might be scattered to the stars."

"So it's worse than we thought."

I felt horrible. Some part of me wished I stayed behind and fight to protect Yautja Prime that became like a second home, even with all of its flaws. Many of my friends were there and the ones I've lost. I wanted to ask more about An'tar and the Successors but I felt it wasn't the right time. There were so many questions with very little of them answered. I can only use what I have been offered.

"But what about the hybridization?" Dallas was the one to answer. It was a surprise to hear from him about such a subject. "From what Rory told us, these 'Killer Yautja' had been experimenting themselves to become more powerful. Do you think they've created such beings other than the previous ones?"

Lar'ja grumbled, sounding tired. It was obvious to me that he was under a lot of strain. His skin was beginning to grow beads of sweat while his breath hitched softly. He's not well . . . Lar'ja wasn't one to tire out this quickly. I reached out but he grabs my hand and pulls it down, rubbing his thumb over my palm. His golden eyes softened for me, conveying a message to not worry. Despite his reassurance, it never went away.

He looks back to Dallas and opened his mouth but shuts it when another voice as loud as thunder screeches into the room.

"Of course they have! Those beasts will do anything to grow stronger!"

I turned towards what's being me. It was Royce stomping towards us from the elevator. The muscles in his arms inflated into rocks. The anger resonating out of him was intense. My heart tightened in my chest. This is the last person I wanted here . . . in the same room as Lar'ja and Xen'ork. It wasn't until Royce shifted to his right in Lar'ja's direction that I saw Isabella trying to pull him back.

"Royce! That's enough! It isn't worth it!"

She was struggling a lot, yanking on his arm with little to show for it. But then again, Royce was like a bull seeing red. His sights were directly on Lar'ja bu glanced to Xen'ork who was leaning on the wall from a distance. He then sets his sights on me and I pulled back when I saw his anger the highest. This isn't good . . .

He points to Lar'ja. "Those monsters know nothing but carnage and destruction! They've hunted our kind for trophies and yet we allow them to wander among us!"

The intent to kill could be seen in Royce's eyes. It made me wonder what the Yautja species had done to him. Is it that bad that he doesn't trust any of them? If it was a Bad Blood he encountered, then his erratic behavior could be well understood. But he was taking it to a whole new level, bursting into headquarters without warning. Lar'ja, being a proud male Yautja, stood his ground as he faced Royce.

"We have never experimented for hybrids. Only the Bad Bloods are known to do it. As for making trophies, it is done with honor and not for bloodshed. You should choose your words carefully."

Lar'ja stepped forward but I pulled him back before he could get any closer. My touch soothed his nerves and he steps back. Somehow, Xen'ork came to my other side as both stood by me like huge guards.

"What's this ooman's problem?"

I answered Xen'ork. "It's nothing. He's nervous."

What a lousy excuse.

But it was the only thing I could think of to appease Xen'ork. I have no desire to cause a fight. No way . . . It did the trick since he didn't know much about the ooman language. Lar'ja, however, was too clever to fool. He tilts his head to me with confusion. I shook my head. Not now, Lar'ja. He didn't say anything and turns back to Royce being held up by Dallas and Izzy. Rory, Lex, and Molly stood by in case things got out of hand while Mike watched from afar.

"Royce . . . I told you before to stay in the room until you've calmed down. Izzy, I thought you could handle this."

"I tried but he darted off before I could stop him."

Izzy turned her attention to Royce, pressing her hands over his cheeks, trying to pull his angry gaze away from us. "Honey. It's alright. Calm down, please."

In a few moments, Royce's labored breathing slowed down and the burning light in his eyes was fading. Still, I kept my ground along with Lar'ja and Xen'ork. Royce closes his eyes and staggers back a little. Izzy smiled and grabbed his arm gently.

"Why don't we go and find something to eat? Somewhere we can discuss in private?"

She pulls her husband away, taking him to the elevator. The whole room calmed down enough that Lar'ja and Xen'ork felt at ease. I let out a deep, slow breath. Thank goodness we avoided another possible fight.

But I shouldn't have thought about it so soon.

Without warning, Royce tears away from Izzy and sprints through everyone, heading for Lar'ja. I turned around and my heart dropped when I saw him coming with a knife drawn. In that instant, I was truly scared but not for me . . . for Lar'ja. It seems silly, given that he's a Yautja and a much stronger opponent but his body looked much weaker than before. I couldn't bear seeing him get hurt. I can't let him!

Royce was inches away, pointing the knife at Lar'ja's chest when I put myself in his way. I raised my hands as the blade punctured through my palm. The pain was instant but it felt like a searing heat went through me. Warm, green blood dripped down my arm with some falling to the floor. My other hand wraps over Royce's wrist and with a flick to one direction, his bones popped.

He screams and lets go of the knife, pulling away to hold his wrist. I didn't think he was going to scream loud enough that my ears popped. Pauking hell! He sounds like a little girl! He staggers back but not before Lar'ja got a hit on him. Seeing my blood, he lets out a thunderous roar before swiping his hand across. It hits Royce in the chest, sending him into the air to land only a few feet away. Lar'ja could have done worse if not for me in his arms. He didn't use his full force but it was enough that I heard Royce's ribs cracking. But as he got back on his feet while holding his wrist, the others swarmed in like bees. Izzy, Mike, and Dallas grabbed onto Royce with the first tending to his wrist while the latter two gripped his shoulders like a vise. As for me, Lar'ja turns me until we were facing each other, checking the knife in my palm. "Anya . . . stay still."

I nodded, opening my hand to give his access. He grabs the handle and pulls it out slowly. There wasn't much pain but the burning sensation was making it worse, radiating up my arm. I was impatient and pushed his hand away, pulling the knife out in one jerk and letting it skid to the far end of the room. I seethed through my teeth as I looked down at the wound. It was already healing, barely showing a sliver of an opening as it closed and leaving a trail of blood.

"Anya."

Lar'ja holds me in his arms once more. His voice calling me in worry. He pulls me until my cheek was laying on his chest. I could hear his heart beating wildly. I felt every bulge of muscle in his arms like stone and yet warm. Soon, his body began to shake. Not enough to be noticeable unless you were standing right next to him like I was. I could sense he was afraid and it caused pain to run through my chest, making my body flinch for a second. I pulled away to look into his eyes and it was clear as day how worried he was. I smiled and pressed my hands on his cheeks for reassurance.

"I'm okay, Lar'ja."

He purrs and tightens his grip on me. But then we heard a growl in front of us. I saw Xen'ork put himself between us and the others. Surprisingly, Rory and Molly were standing on either side of him, creating a barrier. Glancing through the openings between them, I could see Royce glaring through. His wrist was dangling from his arm so I knew it was broken. Still, he tried to push forward to get away from those who were holding him back. Even with his injury, he still wants to fight!?

"You disgraceful ooman. You'll pay for attacking her."

Xen'ork raised his shoulders, making him look bigger for intimidation. He growled once more and Lar'ja did the same but quieter. Rory steps forward before he could. His voice was low but thundered throughout the room. It was the first time I saw him in action as Commander. The strength in his voice was much like a Clan Leader disciplining a Young Blood who disobeyed a command.

"You've gone too far, Royce."

I heard a grunt of frustration. "I did no such thing. You've seen how brutal they can be. You've seen what I've endured back on that hunting reserve. That four-armed abomination . . ."

Four-armed?

Rory took another step, inching closer to Royce. "It doesn't matter now. Things are different and they are not the same beings you fought before. You should have known better." He turns to Lex, Mike, and Dallas. "Take him to the holding area until I can deal with him. Dallas, you stay here to help with damage control."

Dallas nods. "Understood."

With such efficiency, Mike and Lex dragged Royce out of headquarters. I felt bad for Izzy as she followed behind with despair in her eyes. I felt for her in some ways. A defeat that there's nothing you can do but watch helplessly. I stopped myself when I began to think about the time I lost Daugo to such a fate.

The thick air dissipated from the room as soon as Royce was gone. I watched Rory relax for a minute until he came over to my side. Lar'ja was still tensed so I had to wiggle out of his hold so I could meet with Rory.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. The wound is already healed."

I showed my hand to him, showing that the wound was definitely gone. I held in a giggle when I saw his facial expression changed to one who was impressed, made worse when he puckered his lips together. Molly came to look as well.

"It is gone. You've got healing powers?"

"Yes. It's not a big deal."

I pulled my hand away, rubbing the remainder of the pain until it was gone. "Is everyone else alright?"

Rory nodded. "Yes, but you should be worried about yourself for the moment. Despite your healing powers, you need to take care of yourself."

"I told you I'm fine."

I didn't want them to see me weak. It's a mindset I developed on Yautja Prime. Never demand help . . . Never appear weak . . . Always stay strong. Ironically, it was Daugo who taught me that although he tried to say it more nicely. He always wanted to make sure I was safe.

I pushed the thought away when I set my sights on Lar'ja. How am I supposed to tell Lar'ja about his father? He's dead for all I know . . . and it's my fault. That same pain of abandonment for Daugo twisted inside my heart, threatening to tear it apart. I bit my lip to focus my mind on something else.

"Anya? Are you still hurting?"

I opened my eyes when I heard Lar'ja. Again, he looked worried but I hid it with a smile. "Everything's good." Swiftly, I turned my attention to Rory before Lar'ja could say anymore. "My apologies for what happened."

He shakes his head. "Don't apologize. I should have put more eyes on him, considering what he'd been through on that hunting reserve."

"He said something about a four-armed creature. What was he talking about?"

Rory swallows hard. It must be worse than I thought if he's reacting like that. Despite my curiosity, I wasn't going to push any further if he doesn't want to. It sounded too personal to speak about someone else's problems.

"That's a discussion for another time. All of us have been through enough today. Why don't you and Lar'ja get some rest?"

His words sounded inviting and my legs and arms loosened in relaxation. Only then did I realize how tired I was. "What about you?"

He smiles. "I have to oversee the ships being transported with Xen'ork, including the one you came in."

My interest perked up. "You got the ship?"

"Sure did." Molly comes to Rory's side. "We got some to transport it to the private research sector until you can look into it. I think that's where they parked their ship as well."

She points to Xen'ork, which causes him to look at her in confusion. "What's she saying?"

I chuckled. Forgot he doesn't know the ooman language yet.

"She's saying that our stuff is with your ship."

He opens his mandibles slightly. "Oh, yeah. All our stuff is there."

Rory claps his hands together. "Well . . . I think both of you should get some rest. I requested more sheets for you and Lar'ja to sleep in so don't worry. Alright?"

I looked up to Lar'ja, watching him nod in approval. For a split second, his tusks vibrated together to make a sort of purring sound that is unlike the others before. I've only heard it a few times when he gets excited about a 'certain' thing we do together. I rolled my eyes in amusement. Really, Lar'ja? Now? In front of everyone?

I looked back at Rory. "Sounds good. See you tomorrow."

I turned with Lar'ja following close to my side, always keeping an arm or hand on me. It was a comfort to know he was right beside me. As eager as I wanted to get back together with him, I had many questions to ask him . . . about what happened in the six months we were apart.

"Oh, and Anya?"

"Yes?"

I turned my head around to glance at Rory. At first, he stared at me with silence as if contemplating what he was going to say. What's his deal? I opened my mouth to ask until he spoke.

"Just letting you know . . . your room is soundproof."

I was getting more confused. Soundproof? Why would he tell me about—

My eyes widened in utter shock. A smirk formed on his lips as he crossed his arms, raising his chest-high in pride. My mood turned sour and I yelled with all my might, scaring Molly and making Lar'ja and Xen'ork freeze in shock.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Rory flinched back but still smirked, raising his arms. "Hey. I'm old enough to know these things now."

I pumped my cheeks full of hot air, feeling my blood boil. There was nothing I could do to Rory physically. He didn't do anything wrong and if I told what he meant, there would be a lot of explaining to do that would end up embarrassing myself more. With nothing else to do, I turned back towards the elevator, pulling Lar'ja with me.

"Anya. What did he mean by that?"

Oh no . . . I'm not telling him anything.

"Nothing. Let's just get to my room."

I'm glad he didn't say anything as we got into the elevator. The magic touch of it pushed my embarrassment away but left my mind open to thinking about what Royce said. I didn't want to but my mind had other ideas. The anger in his eyes was genuine, showing nothing that would be considered an act. He said something about a four-armed creature. Could it be another hybrid of a Yautja? It's a huge possibility. I had no clue how deep the Killer Yautja have gone in that subject. It was all a mystery to me.

But it still didn't change the fact that he hated the Yautja with a passion. Even though we came to CHPS . . . to those who want to help, the division between oomans and Yautjas was clear, created by hatred built throughout the entire history of the universe. It made doubt if there will be any chance of peace. But there is no option. The Bad Bloods were our common enemy and if we don't band together, they would have already won.

Even so, the seeds of doubt were there, trying to take root inside me. Will I ever bring everyone together to stop the Killer Yautja once and for all?

It was a question I feared that I would never get an answer.

Hello Everyone!

A nice filler chapter for all our characters . . . and a little humor, especially at the end. I'm sure some of you might catch on what Rory meant ;)

But this chapter is a reminder that it takes time to resolve conflicts, especially one that has been fought since almost the beginning of time. Royce is a clear example of hatred that many in real life are trying to deal with. The world isn't perfect but we have to deal with what we've got to believe in ourselves. That is what Anya needs to do. But oomans and Yautjas have been killing each other for so long that it will be hard for Anya to break those walls. She's right that if they don't get over the differences and fight together, they pretty much lost the war before it was begun.

Will she bring them together? Or will it end in more bloodshed?

Find out when Chapter 10 (Demonstration) is posted by next week (Friday the latest).

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))


	10. Demonstration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 10: Demonstration

After getting to the lower levels of CHPS, I calmed down a bit but not enough for Lar'ja. He remained quiet throughout the entire walk to my room but I suspected due to my earlier outburst towards Rory. The silence was unbearable but it gave me time to observe his body out of the corner of my eye.

The last time I saw him, Lar'ja was very built but not too much. He was well balanced with the muscle ratio. A great male Yautja that any female would want. I shook my head before a dirty thought crossed my mind. Come on now, Anya. Not now . . .

But when I checked on him again, he was . . . different. His body was much thinner than I remembered. Some of his ribs could barely be seen through his skin. My eyes went lower and saw a few marks on his knuckles that resembled blisters. Some of his dreadlocks were cut short by a sharp blade. Was he fighting something hard? It somewhat explains his armor. It wasn't the same one he wore before and rough on the edges of the shoulder pads. The one thing that truly concerned me was the red X mark on his abdomen. It looked like it was made with a hot iron, burning into his skin. What happened to you, Lar'ja? There were instances I was becoming too impatient, wanting to ask him during our walk but I turned away when he glanced at me. I was nervous but determined to know.

Relief came when we made it to our room and headed inside. I sighed and placed my knife in the cabinet where my armor was stored. "Okay. Now that's done and over with, why don't you tell me about—"

I was cut short when Lar'ja grabbed ahold of me as I turned. His arms trapped me in a cage while his inner mouth pressed on mine to keep from speaking. I moaned when his tongue searched for me, touching every part of my mouth as it entered. His hands rubbed all over my back where my skin was exposed. The desire to have him was growing. My body wanted him but my head had something else in mind.

"Lar'ja . . . Wait."

"Anya . . ."

He shut my mouth again with another kiss and I muffled in frustration. Please. I need to ask you. He breaks away from me, only to lick my shoulder at the right spot that sent pleasure through my body and between my legs. I threw my head back from the sudden sensation but I stood my ground, deciding to end this when I felt his claws start ripping my shirt from the collar.

"Lar'ja! Stop!"

He jerks back as if I shocked him. His pupils were dilated but full of shock. "What's wrong?"

I took a minute to get my breath back, moving my hands to push on his chest enough that he wasn't towering over me but I could still touch him. The warmth he gave was comforting. "As much as I badly want you, I want to know what happened to you."

"To me?"

I nodded. "Yes. you've changed since I'd last seen you. Your body is scarred badly and you weren't well at headquarters."

My eyes wandered to the red X scar on his abdomen but I didn't dare to push further. He looked nervous when I asked such a simple question. For a Yautja to react like that, it must have been too horrific, even more, so that it's Lar'ja I was talking to. Probing carefully was the best way to go at it. I'll have to tread carefully. But seeing him struggle to stand up and sweat profusely, he had gone through something bad . . . very bad. I stepped closer and gently let my fingers glide over his skin.

"Tell me what happened."

I kept my eyes on his golden ones. He didn't say anything until he pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed. I thought I did something wrong until he padded on the open spot next to him. Cautiously, I sat by his side, waiting for him to speak. He instantly jumped to his story and I listened carefully.

"When Xen'ork and I were sent to Sic'it, we were ambushed by the Killer Yautja. It was a trap they set for us all along. We fought as hard as we could but they overpowered us. In the end, we were captured and imprisoned. They stripped us of everything. Armor . . . weapons . . . our ship . . . everything. We became their prisoners, tortured for their amusement while starving us."

I shuddered silently when I heard Lar'ja was taken prisoner along with Xen'ork. But I shouldn't have been surprised. Hakr'ouh explained much about the sentinel planet's being traps and I knew before my Elites were sent out. It explains how thin he was and the scars all over his arms and legs. I could only imagine what they did to him. My eyes looked back at his abdomen as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Did they . . . do that . . . to you?"

Lar'ja turns his head to me, following where I nodded. He looks down at the red X scar and he turns away in disgust, clicking his mandibles. "They did."

My heart dropped. They did that to him . . . It has been known for Bad Bloods to mark prisoners as their slaves. Branding them with their clan symbol using brutal methods was how they did it. I felt anger boiling inside me. I should have known that the Killer Yautjas would do this to Lar'ja. They were merciless in their Hunts so what made me think they would not take the opportunity to torture the enemy? I shuddered, thinking of what they did to Sa'iye, Za'hir and everyone else.

"Do you know if they have anyone else as a prisoner? Like my Elites?"

I was afraid to ask at first but I had no more of a clue of what happened to them than Lar'ja. Still, I didn't want to push him. He shifts in his spot, sitting up straight as his eyes glanced at me. He looked at me with worry, most likely thinking of how I'll react.

"I don't know. We didn't hear anything when we were locked away, only getting pieces of info from Bad Bloods conversing with one another. All we knew was that they've taken Yautja Prime and killed all those who resisted. They didn't say much about the other prisoners . . . but I heard worse."

"Worse?"

He flinched away as if I hurt him. Out of pity, I reached out for him but stopped midway before pulling back. I feared it was only going to make things worse. I have him talking . . . but I can't push it. I watched as he took a deep breath as he put his hands together.

"Word got to me that my father, Lord Daugo, was killed and that you . . ."

All of a sudden, I could smell blood. When I followed the scent, I realized it was coming from Lar'ja digging his claws into his knees. Small droplets ran down his legs, scaring me. His anger was being displayed clearly but I also sensed pain and despair and it tugged at my heart.

"You . . . died when your ship crashed. I didn't want to believe it. But over time . . . I began to lose hope. I was lost."

He lets go of his knees, letting his arms go limp to drape over his thighs. It was completely silent and I refused to budge, waiting for the right moment to comfort him. To see him like this . . . finding out that his father and lifemate was dead . . . I ground my teeth to control the anger inside me. I thought about what I would do if our positions were switched. Just when I thought he was done, he continues again.

"But I knew you wouldn't give up if you were me. You are what kept me going."

Finally, he lifts his eyes back to me. This time, they weren't full of despair but rather, I saw a speck of hope that made his golden eyes shine. I smiled a little, knowing that he didn't entirely give up.

"After some time had passed, Xen'ork and I managed to escape by disguising ourselves as one of their own, getting our ship and equipment back. We were gone before they realized what happened."

That explains the poor quality armor both of them were wearing. Clever.

"And then you came to Earth?"

He nodded. "The Bad Bloods would have come here first to finish what they've started. But this was also the place you cared about very much and would protect with your life . . . where Rory and the others are." He pauses. "And when we first met. It was the only solace I could find. The only place with good memories."

His eyes softened. His hand reaches to my cheek, rubbing gently over it. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet spring rain that was all over him. "Little did I know that you were here . . . and alive. How did you get here?"

I opened my eyes when he asked. I didn't hesitate to tell him my side of the story. I told him everything from finding out about Hakr'ouh's plans to ending up surviving the crash. Lar'ja listened carefully as I finished.

"After that, I dedicated to hunting every Bad Blood on Earth to protect it until I met Rory and everyone else along with CHPS a few days ago. It was kind of ironic though." I giggled. "I thought Rory was a Bad Blood and vise versa so we got into a fight. Only when I revealed who I was that we recognized each other."

Lar'ja tilts his head in curiosity."Really?"

"Really. It's a funny story afterward. Something that Rory keeps nagging me about."

I smiled, looking down at the floor as I reminisced about that time. Someone would think I was crazy for thinking it was a good thing to almost get killed by your brother from another mother but it was. After a minute, my smile slowly faded. I need to tell him . . . something that he needs to hear. I looked back up to him and our eyes met once more.

"Daugo sacrificed himself to help me escape. I know he's not perfect but he died a true warrior. I thought you oughta know."

The relationship between Lar'ja and Daugo as father and son wasn't the best. After hearing a bit from both sides, Lar'ja should know that his father was trying his best to reconnect with him. He not only protected me but in some way, Daugo wanted his son to be happy. And I think that's the reason he did what he did. For me . . . for my mother . . . and for Lar'ja.

I watched him carefully, seeing what his reaction would be. In the end, he closed his eyes. I assumed that he didn't fully trust my word for it but I gave my story. What he does with it is up to him. A minute passed before he spoke.

"I know."

He gives a gentle smile and leans his head on mine. "Guess I owe him then. But I'm glad you're here."

I chuckled happily, pressing back on him. He purrs and the vibrations run throughout my body. It served to spark something between my legs. Immediately, my core began to moisten, increasing the pleasure that was growing stronger. I need him . . . It has been too long.

"I want you."

His sweet voice, followed by another purr, locked me on him. All my willpower to resist was out of the room and I gladly released it. Without hesitation, we kissed once more. Again, his tongue reached into my mouth, battling my own. He tastes so good. His mandibles caressed my cheeks and I was gone.

After that, we moved very fast.

It barely reached my brain that Lar'ja pushed me down on the bed, encasing over me. Breaking the kiss, Lar'ja began to rip off his armor. It almost seemed like he was way too eager to take them off. I can't blame him. It belonged to a Bad Blood no less. I watched as he stripped himself of all clothing, staring down at me in all of his naked glory. My blood burned in ecstasy as I looked up and down his body, seeing his cock fully enlarged.

He smirked. "Like what you see?"

I chuckled. "Of course."

Lar'ja watches as I stripped my clothing, deliberately at a slow pace. I could see his fingers tingle, wanting to touch me. My shirt was easy to take off since he already began to tear the top of it earlier. My pants and undergarments were gone in a flash, leaving me fully exposed to him. His eyes wandered up and down my body. His mandibles would click in delight and I smiled at his response. But I wasn't done with him yet. Slowly, I let my hand travel down my body while the other stopped at my breast, pinching my nipple. The sensation it provided was double, knowing Lar'ja was watching intently. When my hand reached between my legs, I spread my legs and let my fingers do the work. My breath hitched when I rubbed my clit, growing labored with Lar'ja watching. The things I was doing turned him on. His pupils dilated even more and his mandibles twitched.

My body turned into an oven. Beads of sweat were forming on my skin. I pushed my fingers inside my core. I moaned softly, imagining it was Lar'ja doing these things. But no sooner did I begin to gyrate my hips into thrusts that Lar'ja couldn't take it anymore. He springs on me like a wild animal, pressing down on me with such force that the wind was knocked out of me for a moment. I wrapped my arms around and on his back, digging my nails into his skin as he plunged his cock deep inside me with one hard thrust. I threw my head backward, giving Lar'ja access to nibble on my neck and getting that magic spot. I could hear him ripping the sheets next to my head but he doesn't relent. His thrusts became harder and faster, unlike anything I felt before. Well . . . you haven't mated with him in six months. Even so, the feeling of pleasure he brought back wonderful memories of him and me together. To have him next to me was more than enough. Being with him like this was a reality that I would never again have.

My legs began to quiver, moving of their own accord to wrap around his waist. But just when I felt my orgasm coming, Lar'ja began to slow down. It gnawed at my attention and I opened my eyes to see that something was wrong.

Lar'ja was breathing harshly, not out of pleasure but exhaustion and I recognized it immediately. He began to drip sweat much like before at headquarters. He began to struggle to keep up the pace as his eyes were shut tight in concentration. I began to worry. He's too tired. His body can't take it.

Pushing through the pleasure, I reached for his cheeks and pulled him closer. His eyes shot open and his movements halted, seeing the worry in my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah . . . I'm fine."

His voice was weak too. He tried to go back to mating but I stopped him, wiggling out from underneath him. I gasped slightly when his cock slipped out of me. He stared with shock as if I did something wrong. I kept a straight face as much as possible. "You're not well, Lar'ja."

"I said . . ." He had to pause. "I was fine."

"No, you're not. You're pushing yourself when you should rest."

I should have known better. I got too wrapped up in mating with him that I forgot what he endured. His body wasn't at full strength and I feared he might have strained himself to the limit. I crawled back to him, resting my hands on his shoulders. They were drenched in sweat upon contact. "I think you should lie down."

His golden eyes flickered for a moment. "No."

"But why?"

He takes a deep breath. "It has been too long since I touched you like this. I'm afraid that any moment you'll be gone. Please . . ."

This time, he was begging. It struck me in surprise and my eyes widened. Even though he knew he wasn't well, Lar'ja wanted nothing more than to be with me. Somehow, he had a way to use simple sentences to tug at my heartstrings. My core burned in intensity once more. But in all honesty . . . deep down . . . I felt the same.

I knew there was no arguing with Lar'ja but I didn't want him to hurt himself more. I decided to try something. "Here."

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer as I laid on my side with my back towards him. He looked at me with confusion until I yanked him until he was lying next to me. His chest pressed on my back as I wrapped his arm around my waist. I twisted my head to look into his eyes.

"Please . . ."

I couldn't deny him anymore. All my willpower was destroyed as I leaned my forehead on his lower mandible, closing my eyes as I took in his scent. It didn't take long for Lar'ja to get the message and his arm locked around me. In no time, he plunges his cock inside me once more, earning a deep moan from my lips. His chest pushes against me while his mouth goes for my throat once more. This time, he didn't go as fast as before. His thrusts were slow and deep but it was exhilarating, having the same effect as before as his hot breath tickled me. All I could do was follow his movements, moaning in sync with his thrusts and feeling his cock go deep into my core.

At one point, Lar'ja lifts my leg by the knee to give better access and goes faster. I only lasted a few more moments before I cummed hard, screaming with all my might. Lar'ja follows suit and roars in ecstasy, spilling his seed inside me. My whole body trembled in the aftermath but the satisfying feeling was worth it.

I giggled. "I don't think I can ever get enough. Right, Lar'ja?"

I called him but got no response. "Lar'ja?"

Again, no answer. Instead, he lets go of my hand and his arm slumps on me. His whole body went limp next to me. Worried that he pushed himself too hard once again, I looked back and realized that Lar'ja was fast asleep. What the . . ? Yautjas were well known for their sexual stamina and Lar'ja was no exception. We could have continued throughout the night if he wasn't weak from the start.I watched as he took a deep breath, letting it out in a sound that reminded me of a snore. I chuckled, shaking my head. I can't believe him. I glanced back at him. But he does look cute like this.

"Oy vey, Lar'ja. Oy vey."

I twisted my body until I was facing him, scooting closer until our bodies were touching. I wrapped one arm over his waist while I let the other trace his chest. He shifted a bit but stayed asleep, only pulling me closer to him. I watched him sleep contently until my eyes began to droop. It wasn't long before I fell asleep next to him, smiling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on, Molly! Try again!"

"But it's so hard!"

About a week had passed since Lar'ja and Xen'ork arrived and things were going smoothly to my surprise. Rory made sure that both weren't disturbed too much by those who were either interested in them or wanting to kill them in their sleep. The letter was unlikely but it made me nervous in the beginning. Now, Lar'ja goes on small hunts to get some food to eat while Xen'ork spent a lot of time with Rory. I was glad that they were coming closer together as friends. I mean . . . this is Xen'ork we're talking about. So I haven't seen much of either of them in a while, only noticing them talking about developing weapons.

For now, I took the time to train Molly at the training ring as I promised. She was quick about getting the basics, which is the most critical. Having a weak stance could end up a death sentence if up against a trained opponent like a Yautja. I had to give some credit since I was not wearing armor that was very heavy if you're not used to it. I only had leggings and a sports bra so I didn't have much to slow me down. But she was having difficulty in thinking a few steps ahead and plotting on making the next move. Observing what your opponent was going to do next is crucial. We did roundhouses and kicks for practice but Molly failed when implementing them in a real fight. In the end, she would end up on her back.

I crossed my arms, waiting for her to stand back up. "I'm only going easy on you. It'll be worse when you face someone that won't hold back."

She grunts, shaking the dirt off herself. "I know that. It's so hard. How did you do it?"

"Two seasons of practice and Hunts. Or twenty years in ooman standards."

"Really!?"

Molly huffed, throwing her head down in frustration. I struggled not to giggle so no one would hear me but it wasn't necessary with our 'audience' looking from outside the ring.

"You're in big trouble now, Molly."

Dallas leaned into the ring with a smirk on his face. Molly puffed her cheeks in anger. "Shut up!"

It was kind of funny to see Dallas poking at Molly's ego like a bear. If she's angry enough, she can kill you, Dallas. Mike was next to Dallas, nodding his head as if he knew what I thought. It took a while to warm up to Mike but after watching a few training sessions, it seemed to begin admiring the lessons and eventually me. But remained silent as usual. I didn't mind.

Molly gets back into her stance, putting her fists in the air. "I'm ready."

I nodded. "Alright then."

I didn't give her any warning and charged. Her reflexes were improving greatly, shown when she dodged my punch. She swings around until she was behind me, quickly sending a roundhouse aimed at my hips. But I expected she would go straight for it instead of testing me. In an instant, I dropped flat on the ground. Her leg missed by a few inches. Her stance was compromised and I took the opportunity. With a light swing of my leg, Molly loses balance and falls on her back yet again. Without hesitation, I pinned her down with one knee and put a fist inches from her face.

She breathed heavily while I was calm, barely losing any breath. "Submit."

"Never."

I smirked. At least she's got the spirit of a Yautja. It was the one lesson that etched in her brain and is shown in her conviction. I stood up and waited for Molly to get back on her feet. "You've done well. But again, you need to anticipate your opponent's next move. Test them instead of going fully unless you know you have them."

She sighs. "I know."

She looked defeated but she did a good job. I walked to her and patted her shoulder. "That's enough for today. Take a break."

Molly nods, walking over to the edge of the ring and sliding out to sit on a nearby chair.

"That was impressive."

Dallas started to clap his hands, praising me. I shook my head with a smile. "It's nothing compared to other Yautjas. I still have much to learn."

Dallas laughs. "Man . . . if my brother was here, he would have volunteered to learn from you."

"Your brother?"

"Yup. His name was Ricky."

I tilted my head to the side. "You should bring him some time. I can show a few tricks like with Molly."

But as soon as I said that, his demeanor changed. Dallas drops his head to the ground and his shoulder slump. I shut my mouth quickly, thinking I may have offended him in some way. "I'm sorry if I spoke so casually."

Dallas looks back to me in a flash, putting up a fake smile. "It's alright. You don't know." He shifts from one foot to another. "He died a few years ago fighting with a gang for drugs."

I gasped. "Drugs?"

"Yeah. I mean . . . we lost our home when the military blasted it to bits with a bomb. An attempt to destroy a swarm of those black creatures you call kainde amedha along with a Yautja and Predalien. After that, he wasn't the same. Always getting into bad situations and it killed him in the end."

My heart clamped up. Hearing that his brother and himself go through so much from an infestation. It sounded like the incident of an Elite Yautja taking care of it before my time. He died honorably but I never heard of the other casualties . . . until now.

"I'm so sorry."

He chuckles, pulling my attention to him in confusion. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. At least I can be here to make sure it doesn't happen again. I wouldn't have known about this place without Kelly."

"Kelly?"

"Molly's mother."

"Oh."

I took a glance at Molly who wasn't paying much attention to our conversation, talking to someone else. "Did she die too?"

I knew it was rude to ask but my curiosity got the best of me. Dallas shook his head. "No. She survived as well but ended up in an institution for a mental disorder. Molly doesn't talk about her much. But then again, their relationship was estranged with her mother being in the military and all."

I nodded my head. It's understandable. It almost felt like it was the same with my mother. Back at the facility, she would disappear for a few days before coming back. I didn't think much about it at the time, too innocent as a child to notice. "I see."

"But Mike is a brute when it comes to fighting back in his youth. Right, Mike?"

I turned my head, seeing Dallas poke his elbow in Mike's ribs. He didn't appreciate it and shoved back at him. "Quit it, Dallas!"

I squinted my eyes to Mike. It was hard to imagine an old man like himself to be a brute. The personality fits the description but his physical state said otherwise. "Really?"

Dallas smiled. "Yup. He's the only few that'd taken down a Yautja himself along with Dutch. A mean-looking one hunted in L.A. and he won. But then again, he was a cop. Does that make him one of you?"

"You really need to mind other people's business."

Mike shoved Dallas out of the way as he walked off, looking rather annoyed. At least I got a bit more information. It was impressive to learn that he defeated a trained Yautja in single combat. Any Yautja who saw prey win was shown respect but it wasn't enough to be deemed a warrior, only serving to be a bigger target for other Yautjas to hunt.

I turned to Dallas. "Not necessarily. To be a Blooded warrior, you have to go through a Chiva, a hunting ritual, and kill a kainde amedha. You're then recognized as one with the mark of your clan."

I pointed to my forehead, showing the Dark Blade Clan symbol. Dallas leans to get a closer look. "Impressive. So all you have to do is go through this Chiva and you're in."

"Not exactly. It takes many seasons of training before you can even participate."

All of us turned to see Lar'ja walking to us, wearing only a loincloth, wrist gauntlets, leg braces and a piece of shoulder armor. He had a few weapons attached on his belt but it didn't hide the fact that his body was no longer skinny. In just a few days of eating and exercising from all the hunts, his muscles were almost back to their former glory. It's surprising how little time Yautjas need to get back into shape. At least he's doing better.

Molly comes over to Lar'ja as I got out of the training ring. "I should have known. Anya was pretty amazing."

I blushed when Lar'ja turned to me with intrigue on his face. "That's because I fought other Yautjas before. This is nothing."

"Then why don't you demonstrate for us how to fight one?"

My eyes widened when I heard Dallas's suggestion, glancing for a second at Lar'ja. Me? Fight Lar'ja? In front of everyone? It wasn't just Dallas and Molly looking with interest. Everyone close enough to hear began to poke their heads towards us. Some even stopped what they were doing and slowly began coming towards us. I gave Lar'ja and 'what the fuck' face before going back to Dallas.

"I don't know . . ."

"Aww. Come on, Anya. Are you afraid of losing?"

My pride as a Yautja warrior snapped awake when Molly said that. If she said it out loud to any Yautja warrior, she would have been in trouble for initiating a fight. Yautjas pride themselves in their honor and to have anyone mock it was asking for a death sentence. As for me, I had enough logic to back off when it thought it unnecessary. "Well . . ."

But Lar'ja made it worse. "I agree. Are you afraid?"

His eyes formed into slits, staring at me with mischievous intent. His mandibles opened slightly like he was about to laugh. I grumbled deep in my throat. Lar'ja . . . you pauking bastard. You are asking for it. I knew he was teasing but I wasn't going to back down from a fight, even if it was him. I decided to tease him back, crossing my arms together while smirking.

"I'll accept your challenge. Unless you thought I wasn't going to agree."

A vein at the top of his head popped but his cockiness was still there. "You're on."

"Hmm." Oh, you're going to get it for that.

Without a moment to lose, I got back into the training ring with Lar'ja following. I went to the opposite corner from where Lar'ja stood, seeing Molly, Dallas, and others inching closer, surrounding us. It made me nervous so I kept my focus on Lar'ja. He flexes his knuckles, popping each time.

He spoke in Yautja. "I won't go easy on you."

I huffed. "Who said anything about going easy?"

I moved slowly into a crouch, leaning on my back leg for preparation. Lar'ja matches me, holding his claws out for all to see, mostly for my eyes to intimidate. I'm not buying that. I lowered my head, keeping my eyes on Lar'ja as he twitched his mandibles. I felt like a predator going after its prey. Like a Yautja would.

We didn't need a countdown as some would suggest. All I needed was Lar'ja to inch his foot closer and I took off. I lunged at him with full force.

I didn't hesitate to change into my Yautja form, not daring to hold back. I was a full Yautja in a split second and I could see a spark of shock in his eyes. I let out a roar as a diversion to snap his concentration and it did the trick. Before he could react, I grabbed his forearm and threw him into the air. He grunts in pain and lets out another one when I slammed him to the ground. Like with Molly, I pinned him down with my knee, leaning down to spread my mandibles close to his face.

"Submit."

He didn't say or at least without words. I heard cheers and screams of excitement around me. The crowd was getting into this. But just as I thought I was victorious, Lar'ja smiled, confusing me. Why is he acting so cocky?" But I realized a second later what it meant when he pulled me by the neck to let his tongue glide on my lower mandibles. My eyes shot wide open, looking down at his smirk. He used that split moment as a distraction. He bends his knee so that his foot got underneath my abdomen, pushing my body up and forcing me to roll off of him. Despite what he said earlier, Lar'ja made sure to hold back, only pushing hard enough to get me off of him. Still, my stomach didn't appreciate it.

I got back on my feet around the same time he did. I growled playfully. "That was a dirty trick."

I knew he did that to distract me. He knew all too well that I get embarrassed with people watching. The small group of oomans grew in size, doubling from the beginning. My vein in my head began to pop in anger. Lar'ja saw this and chuckled. "You need to keep focus. Your words, not mine."

Oh . . . that's it.

I shook my head, letting my dreadlocks slap over my shoulders as I rushed at him yet again. But this time, I was more calculated. Expecting that I was going to pull the same move, Lar'ja pulls his forearms back, positioning his legs like he was about to kick me. Nice try. Right as I was inches apart from him, I immediately changed back to my ooman form. His widened eyes told me he wasn't expecting it and I couldn't blame him. Being in ooman form wasn't as powerful as my Yautja side but it has its advantages. Maneuvering into tight spots was one of them. I slid between Lar'ja's legs, grabbing on his ankles and yanked hard. He fell flat on his face and I had him where I wanted him. He tries to get up quickly but I pinned him down once more, using my hands on his wrists and my feet on his thighs. He was trapped. Lar'ja growled in dissatisfaction, knowing he was beaten.

Still, I wanted to hear the words. I leaned down until my lips were against his cheek. "Submit."

Lar'ja tried to thrash around to break my hold but it was useless . . . and he knew it. I would hurt his pride to admit it. Male Yautjas hated to give up like this. Still, he had no choice. After a minute of silence, he relented.

"Yes . . ."

I chuckled, whispering next to his cheek. "Good."

The crowd's cheer grew in volume, no doubt knowing who the winner was. I got off of Lar'ja, stepping back as he got to his feet. He glares for a minute at me but he softens, looking at me with pride in his eyes. I smiled, humming in satisfaction. Beat that, Lar'ja.

"That was awesome!"

Molly jumps into the ring full of excitement, holding her arms out in joy. "That was the greatest fight I've ever seen!"

I chuckled. "That was just practice. Not even close to what a real fight would be."

"Still, you were both impressive."

Dallas calls out from outside the ring. "I agree with her. Shows us a few things on how to fight Bad Bloods when they come."

I shrugged my shoulders. He was right though. I haven't heard any reports of kainde amedha or Bad Bloods sightings, which was very strange to me. However, I was too busy with Lar'ja and everything else to focus my attention solely on it. Still, it's only a matter of time before this brief moment is gone and chaos takes over. For now, I was happy.

"Well . . . I had enough excitement for one day. I need to get some fresh air."

"Then why don't we go hunting together?"

Lar'ja walks over to me, holding me gently by my shoulders. He leans his mouth closer and elicits a soft purr."We can get some food for dinner tonight."

I raised my eyebrows in question. Whenever he suggested it for the last few days, it would always end up in with us mating and we wouldn't go hunting at all. Despite the temptation, I needed some fresh air. I pulled my face away from him. "Then we should go. It won't be long before it becomes dark and the best prey will be harder to find. I want to eat fresh meat."

Gently, I tugged out of Lar'ja's hold. He looked down in shock until I raised my eyebrows up and down, smiling in mischief, whispering low enough that only he could hear. "Then we can have our time."

That got Lar'ja on board. His demeanor rose in excitement like a young pup ready to learn a new trick. I chuckled, turning towards the door leading to the outside with Lar'ja following.

"Can I come too?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around when I heard what Molly asked. "You?"

She nods. I thought about it for a moment, wondering if it was even safe for her to come. I didn't get the chance to say my opinion before Lar'ja interrupted. "No."

Molly pouted her lips. "Why not?"

"It's dangerous even if it's a small hunt. Plus, we have to be careful of kainde amedha and Bad Bloods that might be lurking out there. You're not ready."

I watched as Molly drops her head in disappointment. Lar'ja is right though. Molly had a long way to go before she's ready to go out, especially with enemies out there. But at the same time, I thought it would be beneficial for her to learn. I always believed that real experience is the greatest teacher you can have and showing her how we hunt could be good for training.

"I think she should come."

"What?"

Lar'ja looks at me in utter shock, lasting only a few seconds before his golden eyes darkened. "It's not safe for her."

"Which is why we'll keep an eye on her. It's not unusual for a pup to join a small hunt with their parents to learn how to fight."

"But—"

I pressed a finger on his inner mouth, stopping him. "But nothing. We'll be able to watch her without a problem and we won't be out for long. Come on."

I didn't know if it would work but I gave my best puppy-eyed face I could deliver. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right but it worked. Lar'ja couldn't resist, seeing his resolve disintegrate from his face. Despite the risk, he relents. "Alright. But not for long."

I jumped when I heard Molly screech like a little girl. How can she act like that when she's a grown woman? But the smile on her face warmed my chest. It was like an infection I couldn't get away from.

"Perfect. I'll get my weapons and meet you outside."

She took off before I could say anymore. It was funny to see her scrambling to her room and almost knocked down a man carrying packages. I tightened my lips to hold back the laughter. She's so silly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I heard the concern in his voice, knowing he was nervous bringing along an ooman like her. I turned to face him, rubbing his arms. "I'm sure. She needs to train and this will be good for her."

Dallas spoke. "I think so too. Plus, it will give this place some peace for once."

I turned back to Lar'ja. "See?"

Lar'ja sighs. "Alright. We best get going then. But don't think you're off the hook."

I rolled my eyes. I knew too well he was talking about what will happen in the bedroom. "Fine. Come on."

I started walking towards the elevator that leads to the outside, pulling Lar'ja along with me. I was looking forward to an easy hunt with him and teaching Molly a few things. But if I had known what was going to happen next . . . what the consequences would be . . . I would have never gone. Little did I realize that this would set off a chain of events that would put everyone in jeopardy.

Hello Everyone!

It never gets old when they come together once more. I could feel such pain in Lar'ja and I couldn't blame him. How was he to know when the Bad Bloods will use anything to get at him? His experience of being a prisoner will be shown in Perspective when it begins posting.

I'm glad Anya is taking the time to train Molly on some fighting skills. They will come useful when the real danger comes and from the end of the chapter, there's no doubt danger will follow.

But what is it? And how will it play a part in starting a chain reaction that will endanger everyone she knows and loves? Will it end badly?

Find out when Chapter 11 (Taking a Risk) is posted by next week (Friday the latest).

P.S. A chapter for The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2) might be delayed. I have a family emergency that needs to be taken care of. I hope all of you understand.

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))


	11. Taking a Risk: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 11: Taking a Risk (Part 1)

After I got some pieces of armor and weapons, Lar'ja, Molly and I headed out into the deep part of the forest. I only wore my loincloth, mask, leg braces, and a tank top shirt since it wasn't a big Hunt we were going on. Lar'ja insisted I need more protection, showing armor he found in the ship that was only used as substitutes. I declined but he put them on anyway. I was curious where his original armor was since he wasn't wearing it. Most likely taken from him. It only had one shoulder armor piece and leg braces so he had to bring his gauntlets and weapons. But I had a feeling that he wanted to shield me from all the male oomans checking me out. I rolled my eyes every time he would growl at one who looked too long at my body. Does he know I can handle myself? Still, it was nice to know he was looking out for me.

Lar'ja took the lead while I stayed close behind with Molly. I made a deal with Lar'ja that I would be her guardian and be responsible if anything were to happen. He seemed grumpy, most likely in a bad mood for bringing someone inexperienced like Molly. I didn't mind at all. I felt it best for her to see how Yautjas train and hunt, especially with the whole situation involving Bad Bloods and kainde amedha no less.

"Not much further. Stay close."

"You got it."

We were heading to the heart of the forest where the biggest prey resides within the radius. My mouth watered, thinking of dinner. My stomach growled out of nowhere and Molly began to giggle. "Hungry already?"

"Shhhh . . . Be quiet."

I whispered as softly as possible, gaining a glare from Lar'ja as he turned his head for a split second. I didn't see his expression due to his mask but I knew he was worried. Het lets out a small hum before turning around, walking faster.

I sighed, bringing Molly closer. "You need to stay silent. Yautjas hunt like stalkers and so need to stay quiet. It's no good if we make too much noise."

Molly's eyes dropped. "I'm sorry."

I smiled, patting her head. "I know you meant well. Just follow my movements. Okay?"

She smiled back. "Okay."

I let go, catching up with Lar'ja while watching my step over rocks and twigs. Molly learned quickly and matched every movement . . . a great quality for any species to have. I suppressed a smile. She'll learn fast. I'm sure of it.

It wasn't long before Lar'ja stopped in his tracks. Immediately, Molly and I did the same. It took a second to figure out what was going on. My mask automatically zoned on the huge signal between the trees. I turned to heat vision and realized we found our target. A group of elk was grazing on some grass, unaware of our presence. Lar'ja waves his hand out before looking back to us.

"I'll take care of this. Watch."

He glances at Molly and then to me before he begins the hunt. It kind of ticked me off a little, mainly due to being trained as an independent. Yautja hunters engrain that important rule at a very early age, even in me. My ooman side didn't agree with being alone, especially now with the Killer Yautjas taking over. Any help is welcomed. I bit my lip, nodding to him. His eyes softened for a split second before turning on his cloak and jumping into the trees, leaving me and Molly alone.

"So what's he doing?"

I didn't answer right away. I crouched down to one knee and Molly follows, checking on Lar'ja as he skipped from one branch to the other. "He's finding the right spot to observe and attack. That way he can make the best choice to take down the strongest prey."

I scanned the herd before pointing to the biggest one. A male elk, a bull, with antlers that were three times wider than its body grazed in the middle. It looked around anytime it heard breaking branches and leaves rustling. No doubt from Lar'ja. I saw his form scrapping on the wood before jumping to another place. The elk would get confused, go back down to eat but look back up when it heard the noise again.

"I don't get it. You said we need to be quiet but he's making too much noise."

I leaned closer to her, keeping my eyes forward. "He's confusing the prey so they would begin to panic. That's when they become most vulnerable and open lots of opportunities for an attack."

"Oh. I get it."

She inches closer to me just as Lar'ja stopped on a branch over the herd. Some of the elk were more alert now, bobbing their heads up and down, trying to see what's stalking them. The bull began more agitated, scraping his antlers on the ground. It was a display of intimidation to the unknown predator but it's obvious that the bull didn't know where Lar'ja was. When it began to step out of the circle, I knew it was time. I could see Lar'ja's form crouching even lower on the branch, watching his wrist blades protrude out. "This is it. Watch closely."

Molly nodded, focusing her sights between Lar'ja and the bull. It takes another step . . . and then another . . . and another . . . until it was in the right spot. In an instant, Lar'ja leaps into the air, uncloaking midair. The bull and the rest of the herd looked up in horror when they heard Lar'ja roar. Even Molly shivered anxiously. How could I blame her? She had never heard such a sound before. Some of the elk scattered to the bushes, trying to get away. The bull does the same but makes the wrong turn and into Lar'ja's direction. It was a fatal mistake.

Like a ravaging lion, Lar'ja lands on the bull's back. It bucks and kicks, trying to get him off. Lar'ja wasted no time and plunged his blades into its neck before bringing it across. The bull cried out for help but there was no one left, abandoned by the herd. It stumbles to the ground with Lar'ja on top. With a severe wound like that, it would have died slowly from blood loss. Still, it was already certain to die and the Code of Honor dictates mercy. Lar'ja comes to his side to deliver a quick death, plunging his blades into its chest. Its resistance lasted for a few moments, taking one last breath. I watched Molly cringe at such a sight but I smiled, proud to see Lar'ja in his glory. And pauking hot too . . . I had to mentally slap myself for that comment.

When he finished with the carcass, Lar'ja turned to our direction. "You can come down now."

"You got it. Come on, Molly."

I shook her shoulders to grab her attention. Still glancing at the dead elk with a cringe, Molly nodded so that I knew she got the message. I grabbed her arm and began to lift her from the ground until my mask suddenly went off. What now? My mask revealed something coming from the right and I turned to see what it was. The heat vision didn't reveal much so I scanned through the different sets until I came up to the alien one. My heart dropped and my chest tightened upon realization.

A kainde amedha was running across the forest floor, heading in Lar'ja's direction. I lay flat on the ground once more, roughly bringing Molly down with me.

"Hey! What was that—"

I clamped her mouth shut. "Stay still and be quiet."

She doesn't resist, understanding that the situation has escalated. I watched Lar'ja as he turned in the same direction. Quickly, I turned on the communications I set up to link with him. I kept my voice down but my lungs were desperate to scream for him. "Do you see it?"

"I see it."

He pulls out his wrist blades once more, getting into a fighting stance. I could feel the tension seeping into my bones. What made it worse was the fact that only a single kainde amedha was coming. Their species tend to behave like bees and would never go out alone, always bringing at least one other like a pack. Why is it acting like this? I could only assume that one might have strayed from a hive. So there must be one close by.

I watched as the kainde amedha races to Lar'ja and doesn't even take a pause. It leaps into the air with its claws and inner jaws ready to rip its target to shreds. I was confident that Lar'ja could handle one on his own but the worry never goes away, even when I almost lost him. But I had to keep Molly safe so all I could do is be patient and stay alert in case I had to intervene despite the Code of Honor forbidding it. Doesn't matter now . . . does it?

Anticipating the move, Lar'ja shifted to the left and the kainde amedha missed. In a flash, he grabs its tail and swings it around as a shot put. The creature screeches in protest as Lar'ja lets go, sending it to crash into a tree. The kainde amedha shakes the dust off and steadily gets back up. I expected it wasn't enough to cause severe damage. It was only a warm-up.

"Is that . . ?"

Molly points to the kainde amedha. I firmly nodded. "Yes. It is."

It must have been her first time seeing the old enemy of the Yautja. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. No reading or listening to other stories could have ever prepared her for seeing one in the flesh. I still get the chills one in a while but learned to get used to it. All I could think of to comfort her is to hold her hand, making sure she was safe.

The kainde amedha crouches low and hisses. Lar'ja reciprocates with a growl, baring his blades. The tension thickens as both moved in a circle, keeping a fair distance from each other. It was unbearable to watch. My need to fight and kill that pauking beast was becoming too much. My Yautja side was eager to shed blood. But my attention was soon diverted when I heard a soft hiss right next to us.

What the pauk?!

Right as I turned my head to look, a great force shoved me and Molly aside. My body rolls hard on the ground until I planted a foot down to stop me, catching Molly on the way. My skin burned from the abrasions but I had other problems to deal with. A scream of my name from Molly drew my sight towards the creature that stood above us. My eyes widened in terror. Oh no!

I will never forget that creature . . . the one that almost killed me and Za'hir back at our Chiva. The towering black figure with the barbed tail, four arms and yellow eyes brought back memories I dared not want to revisit. But it was here. The abomination glared at me, almost as if it had a grudge. Sometimes, I wished it didn't have eyes. The way they looked was enough to give me goosebumps.

How is it here?! How did I not see it?! My mask should have detected it!

It wasn't until I looked closer at its neck that I found out. Like the other kainde amedha I've seen, it had a collar with a slight change to it. A small box was attached to it that was sending my visuals into a frenzy. I switched to normal vision but even that was becoming affected. It's doing something to my mask.

"Anya!"

Lar'ja calls to me and I could see him trying to reach for me. But the kainde amedha that was fighting him jumped in his way. He roars in fury and goes on the attack but to my horror, my mask picked up more signals of kainde amedha coming his way. Holy c'jit! There must be a dozen of them! Lar'ja! Instinct pulled me off the ground and I looked in his direction to warn him.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you."

My eyes widened. I know that voice.

I heard Molly gasp and followed what she was looking at. I never thought I would ever see him again but another part of me wished so. Standing next to the abomination, a Yautja stood with heavy-duty black armor that made him look like a tank. I didn't need to wait for him to come out of the shadows and see the red X on gauntlets and even his neck. I let my anger seep from my eyes as the familiar Bad Blood smirks at me.

"Qut'suak . . ."

He huffed. "So you do remember me?" He takes a step closer. "And still alive no less."

His eyes shift to Molly and he grunts in disgust. I blocked his view of her, using my body as a shield. All the while, I heard roars and screeches nearby. Lar'ja must be fighting them off . . . but how long can he last? I wanted to go to him but I was stuck with the creature and now Qut'suak.

This is really bad.

"Still protecting oomans? I should have known better that a hybrid would concern herself with them."

He comes closer to the abomination, adjusting the collar around its neck. It confirmed my suspicions from earlier. He must have plotted a sneak attack on us. It makes sense why he sent one kainde amedha to confuse us. It doesn't explain why my mask didn't detect them.

I sneered. "How did you even find us?"

He lets go of the creature and turns his body towards us. That smirk was ticking me off and I wanted nothing more than to rip it to shreds. "I was right to follow the ship that your pathetic mate and his friend. The signal he gave out to find the secret weapon proved useful. I would have never found out the Leader of the Elites was still alive."

Wait . . . Does he mean what Lar'ja explained to us about using the Protector . . ?

Qut'suak saw the change in my expression and chuckles. Pauk . . . I'm going to kill him myself.

"Took you a while to figure it out. Brain works too slow?"

That's it! I had enough of you!

Like lightning, I lunged at him with my swords drawn. My form changed midair, feeling my mandibles push against my mask to let out another roar. I pointed my blades at his throat, anticipating the moment when I finally ended this parasite's life. But I was so blinded with rage that I forgot the abomination that was standing there. It comes between me and Qut'suak and swings two of its arms back.

C'jit!

I didn't have time to block it and the creature pins me to the ground. It tries to snap its inner jaws at my face and I crossed my swords to keep him away. I tried to bend my body to get my feet underneath but the creature was having none of it, digging his claws into my thighs. I grunted, feeling the pain burning into my skin.

"Anya!"

I heard Lar'ja calling me once more, lined with agony and concern but followed by hisses and screeches. He must be fighting well when I could smell burning flesh that was very familiar. I tried to turn my head to the side to see him but I couldn't move. I cried out for him but was cut short with the creature pounding me into the ground and I growled with ferocity.

"How pathetic. It's hard to imagine a hybrid like yourself becoming a warrior."

Qut'suak was enjoying the show, watching with amusement. He could easily finish me off when the creature pinned me to the ground. It was a display of cruelty that all Bad Bloods show. They'd rather let someone else do their dirty work than fight honorably. Qut'suak was no different. But he decided to ramp up the torture, glancing towards Molly who was standing to the side. I knew all too well what he was planning and I thrashed harder to break free.

"Stay away from her!"

He ignored me completely, opening his mandibles to take in her scent. Molly stood strong but her legs were shaking in fear. Even if she wasn't terrified, she was no match to Qut'suak and he could easily have his way with her. The thought alone scared me to death. But with the creature holding me prisoner, I could only watch as Qut'suak came closer to Molly.

"Get away from me!"

She screams in anger for a split second, using the opportunity to pull out a knife she had hidden in her belt. She slashes his hand when he reaches for her, making a huge cut through his palm. Qut'suak flinches, taking a look at the damage before clicking his mandibles in amusement. "Feisty ooman. I like it."

Molly's eyes widened before she attacks again but this time, Qut'suak saw this coming. He grabs her wrist and twisted it hard. Not only did he get Molly to drop the knife, but he also snapped her wrist, breaking it. Pieces of bone were sticking out of her skin and her wrist limped in an unnatural position. She screams and drops to her knees but Qut'suak grabs her hair, pulling it hard to earn another scream. For him, it was more entertainment.

My heart pounded fast and hard. Anger and horror swirled together, creating a dangerous mixture inside me. Qut'suak glances at me and smirks. "She'll make a great pet when I return to Hakr'ouh. He'll love to know what I've discovered here despite my desire to kill you myself. He would want you alive."

My eyes widened in horror. He's going to take her!? I tried to push off but the creature screeches in my face, pushing me down even harder. I growled once more. Pauk this motherfucker! I could only watch as Qut'suak throws Molly over his shoulder. She thrashes and screams, trying her best to fight back but it was useless.

"Anya!"

She screams for me once more before Qut'suak takes off into the forest. I tried calling for her but her voice was growing weaker until I couldn't hear it anymore. No! No, no, no! I can't let him get away! I turned to the creature, glaring deep into its yellow eyes. It hisses for a moment before it leans his head closer. It opens its jaws to allow the inner ones to come out. It was prepared to end my life but I was far from ready to die. Not today, pauking abomination. I used all my strength to push my swords to the creature as it came closer. When it was in reach, I made my move.

As soon as it thrust forward to make the kill, I swung my swords just enough to get the chains into its mouth. The creature tried to pull away but I had wrapped the chains around its neck. With a quick thrust of the chain, I forced it to fall over my side and I took the chance to get on top of it. It made several attempts to rip the chain out of its mouth but when it realized it couldn't, it resorted to using its tail. It whips above us erratically before it stops for a brief second, aiming the barbed tip at me. It was about to strike and I was ready for it until it was yanked away by something else. I looked up, seeing Lar'ja had finally joined. He pins the tail to the ground and nods for me to end it.

I took it.

Without hesitation, I took one sword and stabbed the creature in the chest. The screech it lets out rang painfully in my ears but I ignored it as best as I could, not finished with it. Roaring with all my might, I dragged the sword upward, cutting into its tough hide before stopping at the base of its neck. Through the pain, its four yellow eyes looked at me with such hatred. I had no mercy for it. I wanted it dead.

"Die, you motherfucker."

I twisted the sword in a circle, creating a hole in its neck before slicing through, decapitating it. The creature died in an instant as its acidic blood began to burn the ground. I jumped off of it before I got any on my skin, shaking the blood off my swords and chain. My breath was erratic and my heart pounded as fast as it could. Exhaustion was taking its toll, forcing my body to revert to ooman form.

"Anya . . . Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I wiped my forehead of sweat. "Qut'suak has taken Molly. We can't let him get away."

Without letting Lar'ja speak and ignoring my body's need to rest, I took off in the last direction I saw them go. Lar'ja followed closely behind as we zipped through the forest, dodging branches on the way. I could sense the worry in him but I had to focus. Molly's life was at stake and I wasn't going to let Qut'suak get away. He's already taken someone precious to me. The image of Daugo pops up and stung in my heart deeply. I won't let it happen again.

It wasn't long before I heard the hum of a ship's engine turning on. That sent me into a panic. I wasn't about to let them leave. I pushed my legs to go faster, ignoring the burning sensations from my muscles. My breath struggled to keep the pace up. As soon as we got through a treeline, I was able to see Qut'suak carrying Molly up the ramp of a ship. It was only a small pod that could carry a small hunting party with the red X symbol on the side. Of course . . . I could still hear Molly putting up a resistance, screaming into the side of Qut'suak's face. He didn't appreciate it and growled.

"Stop pauking screaming, ooman. You're more trouble than your worth."

He takes another step up the ramp and I yelled. "Stop!"

Qut'suak turns around, seeing me and Lar'ja a few feet away. I took the moment to catch my breath, each letting out some steam from the rage boiling inside me. Molly tilts her head to take a look. Her eyes brightened with relief and worry. I gave a small smile for reassurance but it fades quickly as I heard Qut'suak.

"Persistent, aren't you?"

Lar'ja growls. "Let her go or else you're dead."

Qut'suak chuckles. "You're in no position to give demands."

"Cut the c'jit!" I took a step forward. "It's two against one. Don't think you can walk away so easily."

His overconfidence was sickening but I should have expected as such. Qut'suak was one arrogant ass that never took things seriously and even going so far as to mock me. His mind games stop here. I drew my swords together as I walked closer, scraping the blades against each other and making sparks. It was a display of strength that I wanted him to see. He wasn't even fazed, making my anger grow.

"What makes you think it's one on two?'

Qut'suak snaps his fingers and a whole bunch of kainde amedha appears from the shadows, slowly forming a ring around us. Pauk . . . so much for saying that. Now, I might need a glass of water to swallow my pride. They began to hiss and whip their tails in anticipation. Lar'ja growls, hunching his back like an angry cat. His dreadlocks appeared to rise like hair as well. The kainde amedha inched closer but when Qut'suak snaps his fingers again, they stopped instantly. He has control over them, not at all unexpected when I saw all of them wearing metal collars. More of his pets . . .

I clicked in frustration. There had to be at least a dozen of them . . . maybe more hiding in the shadows. Even with our skills and weapons, I hate to admit that we couldn't take all of them at once. It would be suicide.

"Looks like it's a dozen to two now. Not so confident now, hybrid?"

In anger, I spat on the ground in his direction. I kept my uncertainty hidden from him. "We can take them on."

I glanced at Lar'ja and he softly nodded. He would say the same thing. Both of us weren't ready to back down. But once more, I regretted saying anything. "But what will happen to your friend?"

Qut'suak pulls Molly off his shoulder and holds her by the back of her neck. She screeches in agony, struggling to fight back but is silenced when his grip tightens. I held my breath a moment, thinking he was going to squeeze the life out of her. I could only watch in fear as Qut'suak pulls out a small dart gun. It was strange for him to have such a weapon. It was much smaller than his palm and didn't appear to have any firepower to it. The one noticeable trait it had was a small dart inside. It was filled with some sort of green liquid, sloshing around anytime it moved. What is it?

Needless, Qut'suak points the gun at Molly's temple. Now, she was becoming terrified. Small tears sprouted from her eyes that are barely noticeable to which it was oblivious to me. It made it all harder to keep a straight face and Qut'suak knew it.

"I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to her. I mean . . . a Yautja would care less about her wellbeing. But I assume with your 'special' nature, you can't help but keep her alive."

His eyes shifted to Molly and back to me. "I wonder how she'll fare with this new weapon I designed. A device that oomans have used to sedate but in this case, it's filled with a special substance that goes directly into the target's veins."

He pulls the gun away, twisting it around until he displays the liquid-filled dart for both of us to see. I glanced at it for a few moments until I was drawn to his face. A smirk began to form and for some reason, it sent chills down my spine.

"It's kainde amedha blood."

The chills grew colder in an instant, turning my veins into tubes of ice. I heard Lar'ja click his mandibles frantically, recognizing it as uneasiness. If he injects Molly with it, then she'll be . . .

Qut'suak knew he hit a weakness and he decided to torture me with it. His finger flexes on the trigger and my body tenses every time he does, worried any moment he'll pull it. Molly's expression showed absolute fear. My confidence broke and I had no choice but to bargain. My eyes burned into his golden ones.

"What do you want?"

He snorts. "What makes you think I want anything from you? I can leave anytime I please. You may be the Leader of the Elites but you'll always be weaker than us as long as ooman blood flows into your veins."

His expression contorted into disgust. No doubt he dislikes me and anything ooman or associated with them. The Killer Yautja and even Hakr'ouh himself displayed it. I jumped a bit when Lar'ja roared. "Don't you dare speak ill of my mate. I'll rip your tongue out."

"And you? How are you any better? Mating with a hybrid lou-dte had destroyed your Honor. It also shows how lenient Yautja society has become, upholding the laws for millennials but as soon as a hybrid shows up, they turn a blind eye!"

Qut'suak roars in anger, scaring Molly enough that her body trembled in the air. Lar'ja gives a short roar but backs up when the surrounding kainde amedha hissed. It would be a bad move if we tried anything foolish, especially with Molly held at gunpoint. I remained silent, watching Qut'suak slowly regain his composure.

"But our Leader . . . Lord Hakr'ouh . . . will change all of that. He'll make our species strong again . . . like it was before the Great War so long ago."

He turned his attention to Molly when she began to whimper. She had her eyes closed tight. Her teeth clamming together. I wanted to come to her and ensure that everything was alright. Qut'suak twitched his mandibles in thought for a second.

"But I have no use for this ooman female. You can have her back."

He lets go, dropping her to the ground. Molly tried to brace herself but the way the ramp was angled, she tumbled to the bottom. She didn't hesitate and scrambled to her feet, getting away as quickly as possible but also minding the kainde amedha that were nearby. I was glad that she remembered what I told her about them. The creatures would react instinctively to any sudden movements so Molly took her time. I kept my focus on her but tried to keep an eye on Qut'suak. His last-minute decision to let her go was unusual and I felt something wasn't right. But he stood there, slightly turning his way to the ship.

I went back to Molly as Lar'ja kept an eye on the kainde amedha around us. "That's it, Molly. Come slowly to us."

"Anya . . ."

She softly called, looking at me like I was the light at the end of the tunnel. I smiled to keep her calm, holding my hands out. "Easy . . . Walk slowly to me."

As she was told, Molly took baby steps and got a few feet away, keeping her hands around her. A small bit of relief came when she got closer, even more, when I heard Lar'ja purr to soothe both of us despite keeping an eye on the kainde amedha. She had a few more steps left. Almost there . . .

But for a split second, I saw Qut'suak turn back to us and in one split moment, he pointed the dart gun at Molly. My heart sank to the bottom of my chest as he grinned with such evil. I looked at Molly with a confused expression.

"NO!"

I reached out to stop it . . . but it was too late.

Hello Everyone!

So I had a bit of a change-up with the title of the chapters so some adjustments were made. I have a feeling that it might happen so I will keep everyone posted on my Instagram. So for this chapter, it was split into two chapters so there are more surprises to come. I hope all of you can't wait for it. ;)

So a small Hunt has become a nightmare for Anya. Not only did Qut'suak, the second-worst Killer Yautja/Bad Blood to Hakr'ouh, has to come and ruin the show but also torture her by taking Molly. I swear . . . Bad Bloods have a bad reputation and he's showing it.

But what will become of Molly? Will Anya and Lar'ja be able to save her in time? Or is it true that it's all too late? After all . . . they have worse things to worry about and will put everyone on a crash course for disaster.

Find out when Chapter 12 (Taking a Risk: Part 2) is posted by next week (Friday the latest).

P.S. I'm hoping to get the next chapter for The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2) by tonight but might be delayed to Saturday. I will work hard to get it ready for all of you. Imperfections and all . . .

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))


	12. Taking a Risk (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 12: Taking a Risk (Part 2)

The gun sets off and the dart digs itself into Molly's neck. The sudden pain could be seen on her face and the shock of it all. I ran as fast as I could to her with some hope that I might be able to save her. I caught her just as she began to fall, using myself as a cushion. The kainde amedha reacted, some lunging right at us. I was completely defenseless in this position and unable to protect Molly if Lar'ja didn't intervene. He swings his wrist blades across, cutting down a few while one managed to jump on him. He grabs its tail and throws it back where the rest of the creatures stood. They hissed and scratched the ground, eagerly waiting for the moment to strike. Lar'ja growled and roared, keeping them at a distance.

I turned back to Molly and scrambled to pull the dart out. But my fears were realized when it was completely empty. I threw it away as far as I could, tending to the wound on Molly's neck where the dart got her. To my horror, the skin around it was starting to burn and melt away. She closes her eyes tightly, moaning from the pain no less.

Shit! Shit! Shit! What should I do!? What can I do . . .?!

Everything went in slow motion the second I lifted my gaze and towards Qut'suak. That pauking bastard had the nerve to grin, enjoying the suffering he inflicted on Molly, Lar'ja, and especially myself. I couldn't move with Molly in my lap but if she weren't there, I would have ripped his throat out, regardless if the kainde amedha were around.

"Good luck, hybrid. We'll be coming for you next . . . very soon."

Qut'suak walked up the ramp and I screamed in all my defiance. Come back, you bastard! But he was already gone and the ramp to his ship was closing up fast.

"Hold it!"

Lar'ja valiantly tried to stop him, slicing some kainde amedhaout of the way. He barely got a few feet when one jumped on his back, pulling him away. I screamed for him, not wanting to have someone else I care about getting hurt. Luckily, Lar'ja managed to stab it in the chest and it let go, managing to avoid the acidic blood and throwing it away. I could only watch as Qut'suak's ship began its ascent into the sky, disappearing in a few seconds.

Lar'ja roars at the ship, throwing his arms like a gorilla. The kainde amedha flinched but held back, fixated on what was going on with Molly. Lar'ja came back to our side but kept his eyes on our surroundings. I barely registered he was there as I tended to Molly. Fear was written all over her. I tried to soothe her as best as I could. "Hey, Molly . . . it's going to be alright."

"I . . . don't . . ."

In a few seconds, her eyes began to widen in horror and started to claw at her neck. It was like watching an animal trying to pry a trap off but it was useless. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, keeping from any further injury to herself and me. The site of the injection began to spread into black veins and the smell of burning flesh ran into my nose. In a matter of a few seconds, it had already gotten down her left arm.

C'jit! It must be melting her from the inside! But it can't do it this quickly!

"Anya! Get away from her!"

I knew Lar'ja meant well. If I stayed too close to Molly, I would most likely get burned myself. The blood of a kainde amedha is potent and will keep going until there's nothing left to melt. But when Lar'ja reached for me, I shook him off. "I can't leave her to die like this!"

"But we don't have a choice! She won't make it! And you won't either if you hold on to her!"

He got distracted again and another black creature tried to jump at me. Lar'ja slices its head into two with a quick move, pulling it away from us. The kainde amedha were getting more antsy, most likely want to feed on our flesh. I didn't pay attention as Molly struggled but her weak eyes searched for me.

"Kill . . . me . . ."

"What?"

I was in disbelief what she told me. I couldn't fathom that she would want that. Maybe it was my ooman side holding on to that small hope but my hunter/logical side knew what must be done. Still, I shook my head in defiance. "I can't let you die."

Molly begins to cough, letting squirts of blood splatter on my face. The acid was now reaching to her chest and abdomen. I could feel her body growing in heat, higher than any ooman could endure. It was like holding an oven that was going haywire. I shook my head in the hopes that this is all a nightmare that I was going to wake up. Far from it . . .

Molly shook her head, coughing up more blood. "It's . . . inside me . . . burning my veins . . . disintegrating every cell in my body . . . It's too late now."

I shook my head again. In a split second, a tear rolled from her eye and dropped to the ground next to us. Her lips moved to form a weak smile, barely even one. For something to be the symbol of joy, it only brought despair and regret. There was nothing I could do . . . but I still wished for a better outcome. She leaned her head closer until I could barely hear her words.

"Don't . . . let them . . . win."

The next thing I knew, Molly began to scream. Her eyes shot wide open and I looked down to see what made her react like that. Her chest was caving in itself as the flesh that once held together turned into tethers. The steam rose in my face, bringing the burning smell that almost did the same to my nose. The acidic blood started to eat at her lungs and then her stomach, being no match to its power. Soon, her body splitted even more until it reached to her lower abdomen and disintegrated her intestines. With Molly thrashing, some flung out of her like string, hanging from her side. Some would imagine I should get out of there but I couldn't. A part of me clung onto her so that she wouldn't be alone.

I was pulled away roughly by Lar'ja and I had no choice but to let go. He took up a few steps away as I watched Molly thrashing in agony. I wished I could have looked away but my body refused and I was stuck to watch in Lar'ja's arms. When the acidic blood reached her head, Molly stopped moving altogether. Her eyes clouded over, devoid of life. She's dead . . . Her skull caved in to reveal her half-dissolved brain and in a matter of a minute, her body was nothing more than a lump of burnt flesh.

I shook my head. This can't be real . . .

I thought that after seeing so much bloodshed over my childhood and my training with the Yautja that I would be used to death. But no matter what I did, it hurt so much that a life like Molly's had to die a horrible way. She was too good of a soul for this kind of life but even so, she kept training with me and wanting to know how to defend herself. Any Yautja teacher would have seen her potential to become a great warrior. That notion made the pain worse.

"Anya . . . There's nothing you could have done."

He purrs, trying to get me to calm down. It wasn't good enough this time. I yanked out of his hold, falling to my knees in front of Molly's corpse. No . . . I could have done something. I should have watched her closely. I didn't and now look . . . Look at what you've done. I dropped my head hard to the ground, feeling my skull crack. It shot down to the base of my neck but I refused to move. I grinded my teeth, trying to understand why this happened. The guilt and pain came like waves, hitting me harder than the last until I heard the hissing of the kainde amedha along with Lar'ja's warning growl. The feelings from before began to morph into rage when the sound reminded me of Qut'suak.

He did this . . . and Hakr'ouh. They will pay.

"Anya?"

Lar'ja called me in concern so I knew the situation was turning for the worst. Of course, the kainde amedha were still around. They must have grown tired of waiting. Slowly, I lifted myself from the ground and saw that the creatures were closing in on us. Lar'ja was next to me, reaching out for my hand. It wasn't the right time to touch me. I was in too much pain and anger to hold it back. I turned away but met his golden eyes, letting him know how angry I was. He saw and got the message, pulling his hand away.

"I'm sorry."

That's all he could muster to say. He couldn't really say anymore than that. He can't bring Molly back. He can't change things . . . but it wasn't his fault either.

I turned my gaze away. "It's fine."

That's all he was getting from me.

The kainde amedha were getting more angry. I saw one thrashing its tail on the ground . . . a technique that enticed an angry prey to charge and fall into its trap. I would gladly come to it but I won't be taken down so easily.

I unsheathed my twin swords, gliding the blades together slowly to revels my own fangs at my prey. "Doesn't matter now, Lar'ja. Right now . . . I'm angry and wanting to kill."

My eyes locked on the black horde and the kainde amedha sensed my eagerness. I crashed my swords together once more and sparks flew in the air. I didn't turn when I felt Lar'ja coming to my side. I didn't want to hurt him unintentionally in my current state of mind. Still, he purrs once more. "I understand."

Right then and there, Lar'ja sounded more mature than ever before. His voice was so soothing that it eased a bit of my rage but not enough. My intent to kill every single one of the kainde amedha and eventually Qut'suak were fresh, fueling me with strength. I took a brief glimpse to the side and watched Lar'ja unsheathed his wrist blades. His muscles rippled underneath his skin and I could hear him popping his knuckles when they twisted into fists. I knew all too well that he was angry too . . .but maybe for a different reason. Whatever it was, I put it in the back of my mind when the kainde amedha shifted closer to us. There were alot of them but I was ready for a bloody fight and I would gladly bring death to them.

I growled. Come at us, you motherfuckers.

As if they could hear my words, the creatures charged like a black wave, coming at us with tails, jaws, and claws. Lar'ja and I roared in defiance, charging with such fury as we began a long and brutal blood bath.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"How did it come to this?"

I just stood still and quiet in a private room a little ways from headquarters. Lar'ja stood next to me as Rory paced back and forth in front of the table that held Molly's remains. After killing the rest of the kainde amedha, Lar'ja felt best that we should take it with us to explain the others and bury her with honor. Xen'ork was inspecting the lump of burning flesh along with the rest of the equipment we brought back, examining the dart and a collar that we took off a dead kainde amedha. We gathered as much evidence to see what we're up against.

Back and forth, everyone conversed to understand what had happened. I was too fazed and emotional to argue. Killing the black creatures drained me physically but the same couldn't be said mentally.

I had nothing to say, seeing the look of frustration on Rory. The others caught wind of what happened and hurried as soon as they could. Lex, Dutch, Mike, came first followed by Dallas. My fear of his reaction was realized. Dallas knew Molly since she was a small child after their home was destroyed, helping her to recover. He didn't react or at least to the blind eye but I could sense the distress he was feeling. Molly was gone and there was nothing I could do to comfort him.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her. We leave her alone for two seconds and she brings back a dead corpse."

I shut my eyes tightly as I heard Royce speak, coming into the room like a thunderstorm. It was hard enough to deal with explaining this to Rory and everyone else. But to have Royce spit it out like venom stung my heart, bringing unbearable pain. Izzy wasn't far beyond but had more compassion than her mate. There was no hiding from her gaze. She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him away from me.

"You shouldn't say that, Royce. This isn't her fault."

"Then who is it?!" Royce started to yell. "She should have known better than to take Molly when she isn't experienced enough. I should think that someone who trained with those beasts would be wise enough to understand. Especially given our predicament!"

Lar'ja growls, stepping to block his view of me. Xen'ork looked up for a few seconds before going back to his business, assured that Lar'ja would take care of it. My mate raised his shoulders to make him look bigger. "You have no right to speak to her like that, ooman."

Any ooman would have feared retribution from Lar'ja or a Yautja would have backed off . . . but no. Royce stepped forward, almost had his chin touching Lar'ja's stomach. "Or what? You're going to rip my spine out and use it as a trophy?"

Lar'ja opened his mandibles, flaring them for a roar. It took Izzy to pull Royce away before he could start any more trouble. "Stop this!"

Now she sounds really angry.

"You can't just say stuff like this! Especially since we lost our own!"

Royce fought back. "And who do you think caused all of this? It's not like Molly went out there all on her—"

"You're right."

Finally, I decided to break my silence. My voice cut through the atmosphere of the room and silenced everyone altogether. Even Xen'ork stopped what he was doing and stood tall to listen. I didn't have the heart to directly at Lar'ja, knowing he'd try to keep me out of this. This is my fight to handle alone. I took a step towards Royce and locked on him.

"You're right about this. Molly was under my care and I was responsible. I should have kept a closer eye on her."

There I say it. I let the truth out of my mouth. I was the one who proposed to take Molly with us so that she could learn how to hunt. I wanted to give her a chance to get stronger. My intent was pure but it doesn't change the fact that I let her die. Royce is right. I am a trained warrior and Leader of the Elites no less. I could have easily protected her . . . but I didn't. I watched as Royce took in my words. For the first time since I met him, Royce's aggression faltered. His eyes widened in surprise. He must not have suspected I would agree. His face twisted as if he wasn't sure if he should be angry or not.

I took a deep breath. "But what's done is done. We have worse things to worry about now."

I let the words sink into his head. A minute had passed before Royce grunted, walking out of the room without looking back. Izzy tried to call out to stop him but he was already gone.

"Let him go, Izzy."

Dutch walks over to her, patting her shoulder in a kind gesture. His eyes softened. "He needs time to calm down."

Izzy paused before sighing in defeat. Like the rest of us, she knew that Dutch was right. Now's not the time to bother him. He lets go and turns to me. "So what worse things do we have to worry about?"

That's typical of Dutch. He was the type to get straight into business, reminding me of Yautja Clan Leaders with their followers but maybe a bit more brutal than Dutch is capable of. But I respect him all the same. I turned to Lar'ja standing next to me, giving a look that signaled him to explain. To be honest, I was too drained to speak and Lar'ja could see that.

"The Yautja that found us was Qut'suak, second-in-command to Hakr'ouh."

"The Leader of the Killer Yautja?"

Lar'ja nodded and Rory clicked. "Shit."

I sighed. I couldn't have agreed more.

Lex jumps into the conversation. "But how did they find us in the first place? And why haven't we detected them sooner?"

"It's because of us."

Xen'ork answers as soon as Lex finished, glancing at me for approval due to my higher rank. It's a custom for a lower ranking Yautja to seek permission but it also shows respect. Xen'ork didn't know a lot about the ooman language yet to speak it well like Lar'ja. Luckily, we managed to build a translator for him. It was kind of ironic that Xen'ork had to use the same pece of equipment as I did back when I arrived on Yautja Prime. When I had to learn to speak Yautja, Xen'ork will have to do the same since we'll be with Rory and the others for now.

He pulls away from the table, holding the collar in his hands. "From what we know, Qut'suak claims to have traced our signal we put out to find us. As for cloaking their location from us . . ." He opens the collar and pulls a small device that was the size of a nut. It had wires popping out as he turned its around for all to see. "These small things are the cause. Our kind uses them to hide from prey before landing on a planet for a Hunt. The Bad Bloods seemed to have modified it to hide each individual rather than a whole ship. They're growing stronger."

I didn't like that way Xen'ork spoke those last words. I should have known better that the Killer Yautja would grow rapidly. They hybridized themselves so what's stopping them from doing other things like this? It made me worry for the future.

Lex spoke out. "So, in short, they can track us and hide as well?"

"Yes."

I heard groans and other sounds of frustration in the room. The disappointing expressions were proof enough. It's not the news they'd been hoping for. And me as well . . . But it wasn't the worst news that we brought and I knew I had to tell it. I closed my eyes, took a breath, and looked back to everyone.

"But that's the least of our problems. Now that Qut'suak knows I'm alive and has escaped, there's a high chance that he'll tell Hakr'ouh about my location. And when he does, they'll come back with reinforcements."

I could see Lex, Izzy, and Dallas widen their eyes slightly in horror. Dutch and Mike remained stoic but I knew they weren't pleased. I could easily sense it in the air around them. But there was no way to avoid this. My heart clamped at the thought that in my mistake of going out, it would become a fatal one to us all. The Bad Bloods will have no mercy and even though we were armed, there's no guarantee that we might win with so many uncertainties to account for.

Rory stood tall, displaying himself like a true Leader. I knew he was distressed but he barely showed it. He knew that worrying about such things will only cloud their minds of reason. He looked onward to the others, pulling his shoulder back to display himself as a larger being. "If that's the case, then we need to prepare for what's to come."

He turns to Lex. "I need you and Izzy to gather the sick and wounded into the underground rooms as quickly as you can. But don't cause too much panic."

His eyes move to the next person. "Dutch and Mike . . . Get all of our soldiers ready. Only tell them the general information but let them know it's crucial. We need them trained enough on the new Protector models to at least fight in hand-to hand combat. Dallas will help in your preparations."

"Understood."

With their orders, everyone took off in a hurry out of the room, leaving Rory, Lar'ja, Xen'ork and I alone. For some reason, it was more uncomfortable than having more people around. It could be the fact that rory was still there. He was my brother and I could not hide from him. My conscious refused to let me. I felt Lar'ja's hand glide down my arm until he curled his fingers between mine. His purr reverberated through my body, just the thing I needed to finally let the tension break. He leans his body closer on my side, letting his heat envelop me.

"Are you alright?"

He sounded worried. It was too obvious he was wondering if I was taking all of this well. We've known each other long enough to sense our emotions. Still, I nodded in confidence, hiding the despair eating away at my heart and almost broke my breath into a labored pattern.

"Well . . . we're in a predicament."

Rory shook his head and placed his hands over his hips. "Even if we do prepare, we have no idea when they'll be coming and if they know where we're located. Correct?"

He looks to Xen'ork as he clicked his mandibles. "Pretty much."

"Is there any others of your kind that might be willing to come for aid?"

Immediately, there was silence between us. Xen'ork and Lar'ja looked at each other and then to me, as if I knew something they didn't. I wished I had but I was basically in the dark with them.

I sighed. "I don't know . . . There's a possibility but when the Killer Yautja attacked, everyone scattered. I lost my way of communication when I crashed and have no idea if any of my Elites are even alive, much less if they're captured."

I paused. "I think it's best for me to leave."

"What?"

Lar'ja, Xen'ork, and Rory called out in disbelief. I figured they would protest, thinking I'm a fool to suggest it but there was no other way. "They'll come for me but they have no idea the CHPS exist. If I leave, then this place will be protected and kept from their sights. You'll all be safe."

My voice turned sour and low. I didn't want Rory and everyone else to suffer the same fate as Molly . . . all because of my mistake. This would go against what the Yautja have taught themselves and even me not to do. No warrior would ever run away from battle and flee. They would stand and fight. But they were my friends and family in danger and I wasn't going to sit back and watch them die. No chance.

"Are you insane, Anya?! Do you realize what you're saying!?"

Lar'ja was very angry and completely stunned, glaring at me with those golden eyes and began to shine brilliantly with such intensity. He wanted to intimidate me so that I would take back my words but I was having none of it.

"I do. This is my fault and I won't let anyone else die."

I stood my ground, even as Lar'ja roared in my face. To a stranger, Lar'ja looked like he was ready to attack me but I could see through. He was hiding pain in his actions as expected. Yautjas were taught to never let your emotions control you. Daugo taught this to me many times but proved difficult. I wasn't like everyone else that he trained. Lar'ja was the same but he was failing. After all, he had lost too much and many close to him over the course of his life. Plus . . . he was stubborn like a bull.

His voice quivered a little. His emotions were getting the better of him. "I won't let you.

"You know just as well that I can't stay here. I can't lose you or anyone else."

"But—"

"You're not going anywhere, Anya." I turned my head into Rory's direction as he walked up to me in confidence. What is he saying?

"We're not going to leave you."

Oh no . . . not him too. The last person I wanted to argue with had to say something. I knew Rory had the best intentions and would do anything to help me. That was the problem though. He would go beyond his capacity and that's not something I can let him do.

I glared at him. "No, Rory. You have done enough for me."

Rory stops in front of me, refusing to back down and keeping his eyes on me. "You're right. But you've done more than anyone else has. No matter what everyone else thinks . . ."

He places his hand on my shoulder. "You're still my sister . . . and family sticks together no matter what."

My eyes shot wide open when I heard him say those words. His eyes showed conviction and strength and it had been a long time since Rory looked like that as a child. He was one that wore his heart on his sleeve and proudly too. He smiled, squeezing my shoulder before letting go. When he is like this, there was no stopping him. My heart sank and closed my eyes, feeling the heaviness in my chest grow.

Pauk you, Rory . . . Pauk you . . .

I dropped my gaze to the floor in defeat. I couldn't leave without Rory, Lar'ja, and Xen'ork fighting for me to stay. But I couldn't wait for Qut'suak and the rest of his followers to arrive and rip us all to shreds. There has to be something we can do. Something—

But then, the gears in my head began to turn as an idea arose. "Lar'ja . . . you and Xen'ork came on a ship. Is the communications still working?"

Lar'ja's eyes squinted together in confusion, wondering about such a question. "Yes. We took it before the Bad Bloods could liquify it for parts and used it to find our way here. Why?"

I pulled away from him, glancing at everyone. "I can send an open message into space. There's a good chance that some clan or another might answer."

"It might not work."

I was shocked that Lar'ja was the one who spoke. I half expected it to come from Xen'ork who was more cautious about this sort of stuff along with Rory who had basically no idea how many clans are out there. The shock of him saying that stung in my chest, like he had no confidence in me. However, I let him prove his reason as to why he said that. "How so?"

Lar'ja tightened his fist, comflicted when he saw the concern in my eyes. But he kept going anyway. "First off, there's a high chance the Killer Yautja might be listening in. If Qut'suak managed to track us with our signal, most likely they have taken over the system and can pick up our trail. Although they already know we're on this planet, doing this will ensure they have our exact location and that of CHPS."

I bobbed my head to each side. One good point.

"Secondly, even if you get a message out, there's no guarantee that anyone will come. Especially if . . . you made the call. There's too much at risk."

Lar'ja paused in between sentences, seeing a split second of pain in his golden eyes. I knew that he was trying to avoid using the excuse of me being a hybrid but it's the truth. Many Yautjas still haven't gotten used to my presence among them. Gaining the status as Leader of the Elites only suppressed their urge to call me names or bully me. Some didn't fully recognize me as their own. With the situation as it is, they would rather protect their own clans than come to help a hybrid with a coalition of oomans to back her up. These were one of the times I missed my Elites. Sa'iye . . . Za'hir . . . Olgoth . . . T'uark . . . Their names echoed in my mind, bringing pain for the ride.

Despite that though, we needed to take the risk. The Bad Blood will come no matter what we decide. "Even so, what else can we do?"

As soon as I said it, Lar'ja drops his head. I knew he couldn't argue with that no matter how much he tried. Even Xen'ork voiced his opinion in favor of me. She's right. It's worth taking the risk."

It was a minute before Lar'ja glanced back at me, looking more worried than any time before. He was concerned for me and I appreciated his gesture, smiling softly for him. What seemed like forever, Lar'ja sighs.

"Fine."

"Thank you." I turned to Xen'ork. "Show us the way."

He bowed in acknowledgement and walked out of the room. We followed closely behind as we made our way through.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It wasn't too far of a walk to reach the ships if you don't count the elevator. I swear . . . how has no one complained about it. The lift at Yautja Prime is faster. But of course, the ships were stored at the lowest level so that only certain individuals had access to it. A security measure to ensure no one could abuse the technology the Yautjas have provided. God forbid if they should. The Yautjas would have no mercy on them.

They were easy to spot, even from a far distance. Their massive sizes overshadowed the small, open area like a dark cloud of death. Even with its current state, my wrecked ship could still spark a light in those curious enough to know of it. Brackett is surely one of them since she was busy inspecting them that she couldn't attend the earlier meeting. In some ways, it was better. I barely made it through whilst holding my mental state together. For now, she put her nose into working on new studies of the Yautja technology that I brought along. I trusted her enough with my stuff to handle it.

"We're almost there."

I looked at Xen'ork's back as he led us towards his ship, decorated with very little scratches in comparison to mine. We made our way up the ramp and through the ship until we made it to the front deck. Xen'ork takes a seat in the chair, pressing on the panel to activate it. The lights come on and the ship comes to life. Rory watched with fascination, moving past us to stand next to Xen'ork. I heard him click his mandibles in amusement, not bothered by Rory at all. In fact, it was like he was showing him, in a silent way, how the panel operates. It was a sweet moment to watch, even in this dark time.

Lar'ja and I stood silent together but I knew he was keeping a watch on me. His eyes burrowed at the back of my head like a protector. It was nice to have him with me but my dark thoughts threatened to ruin this moment. Molly's death still rang inside, mocking me. There were times I could imagine it was Lar'ja I watched die. My hands began to shake and despair seeped into my bones with ache.

My body jolted when I felt Lar'ja lower his head on top of mine. My body shuddered in shock at first but his warmth and scent of spring rain calmed me. He didn't hold or touch me but purred into my hair. His mandibles brushing some strands of hair around . . . a small gesture of reassurance. Wanting to answer, I pressed my head closer to him, allowing this precious moment to last. Thank you, Lar'ja.

I pulled away just as Xen'ork finished, turning around in his chair. "It's ready for you."

This is it. Our only chance. I sighed heavily and moved from Lar'ja's side, catching a glance of his golden eyes before turning to the panel. The screen was on and showing that it was ready. I had to make sure to be clear of my message. I leaned my hands on the edge of the panel, glancing at Rory who nodded softly and Xen'ork who waited patiently. I turned to the screen one more time and let the words out.

"To all those who still uphold the Code of Honor and the ways of the Yautja that have lasted for centuries, this is Ta'kasa of the Leader of Elites."

I paused.

"Yes . . . Some of you may believe me to be dead but rest assured that I'm alive and well on the ooman planet, still fighting our enemies that call themselves the Killer Yautja. I am sending this message to ask for any help out there. They may have scattered up in the deep, cold universe but we are still warriors and I'm willing to fight them with all my might. I ask that you come with aid and show these Bad Bloods that we are not ready to bow to their ways."

I swallowed heavily, feeling a heat rise inside me. My pride as a Yautja warrior began to seep in. I let my voice out with steadiness but also full of strength and pride. "Come meet us here and show them your prowess as warriors. We eagerly await your arrival."

And with that, I pulled away from the panel and Xen'ork turns the communications off, watching the message being sent out. "That should do it. But the Bad Bloods might have overheard this. Are you sure that's all?"

I nodded. "That's all."

Lar'ja walks to my side, brushing himself on me gently. "So what do we do now?"

I watched Rory, Lar'ja and Xen'ork turn to me. Their gazes fixated upon my answer. There was nothing I could say to comfort them, only speak the truth. My eyes flicker to the ground for a moment before coming back. I felt my heart pound like a drum as I answered.

"We wait . . . and pray."

Hello Everyone!

What a tragedy and a predicament all of our characters have to deal with. First losing Molly and now faced with a possible invasion and attack from the Killer Yautja. Indeed that Anya is getting no rest or peace from all of this. But then again, this is war and can be unpredictable. I feel her pain greatly and I'm glad she will take full responsibility that any Leader would do. A sign of maturity that many in real life struggle to find.

But now, Anya has to take a risk and call for help. But will anyone receive it? Will they listen to her words and answer them? Come to her aid? Or will she be left to fend for herself and the others?

Is she doomed to fail?

Find out when Chapter 13 (Stand Your Ground) is posted in two weeks (Friday depending on what's going on after next week). The reason for this is because I have caught the case of the flu and major changes are being made that will impact my life and other things. So I won't be able to post new chapters until I'm certain, including one for The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2) that will remain in question if I'll be able to get a new chapter by this Friday.

But rest assured that the stories will continue as promised. That won't chance no matter what happens.

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))


	13. Finding One's Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 13: Finding One's Self

Several weeks had passed but it felt too long for me. No news or appearances of any kind from space to which I expected the Bad Bloods to have arrived sooner. Rory assured me he would let me know along with everyone else. It was nice, knowing he was looking out diligently along with Lex and Dallas.

Qut'suak and the Bad Bloods would arrive. There was no doubt about that. When that time comes, CHPS and the Earth would become a battlefield. It all depended on how much destruction would follow. I could only imagine the worst . . . that they would massacre those who oppose them and kill innocents next. The oomans and this world would be done for if we don't take a stand. So I decided to use the time we had to do something productive.

The oomans were skilled but not enough in the eyes of an honorable Yautja, even more so against a Bad Blood who would do whatever it took to win. So I gathered a few willing to train under my guidance. It was mostly basics on how to dodge and correctly position their bodies. I wasn't about to skip the most important parts despite the limited time. At first, it was frustrating when the students weren't getting it right. I didn't have the patience of an older warrior. My frustration would grow each time. But after a while, things smoothed over and the students got the hang of it before moving on to weapons. Eventually, more oomans came to the training ring, attracted by their curiosities. Even the ones that hated me, in the beginning, couldn't stand back. It's surprising how survival can make a person turn a blind eye to everything else.

This went on for the rest of the waiting game and it still wasn't enough to get rid of this horrible feeling inside me. I couldn't eat or sleep like I used to. The haunting memories of my failed Hunt with Molly nipped at my sanity. There would be nights when I didn't go to bed at all. In the eyes of the Yautja, they would see it as a weakness. There's no point dwelling for the past and the weak.

Lar'ja worried deeply for me, asking for the sake of my health to rest. But even his pleas weren't enough. He stopped asking after a few tries, almost forcing me to stay inside our room one night but he got my message that I didn't want to be bothered. It took a smack on his cheek to make him understand. It wasn't hard but enough. Lar'ja must have told Xen'ork about the incident during one of their Hunts for food. He didn't try to come and bother me like he used to. He was trying to ignore me. It doesn't matter anyway.

I used the rest of my free time to train myself, working with my weapons in preparation. I swung my twin swords around the ring, pretending there was a Bad Blood ready to attack. I twisted my body, aimed with precision and thrust into the open air where I imagined plunging the blade into the Bad Blood's heart. I repeated the move over and over again, to the point that my body began to sweat despite wearing nothing more than black short leggings and a sports bra. But it wasn't enough. My mind began to play its dirty tricks. The memories of Molly as she let out her dying breath. Her eyes widening at me with terror and anger showing.

How could you? You didn't even try to save me . . . You watched me die.

Her voice ringed in my ears as if she was whispering against me. I ground my teeth, whipping my swords around.

How could you?

I swung harder.

How could you!?

I screamed in fury before slamming my swords on the hard ground, sending them across the ring. It created a loud noise but no one was around to hear it. The training room I was in was private and away. Also, it was midnight and most everyone would be asleep by now. I stomped to the wall and pounded my knuckles in fury. I thought the pain would alleviate my suffering but it only made it worse. I stopped, letting my bloody fists fall and heal as I leaned my head on the wall. Why?

I heard footsteps coming from behind. C'jit . . . Must have woken someone. They were slow so I thought instantly that it was Lar'ja coming to check like before. I was prepared to give a mouthful. To tell him to leave me alone. I wasn't ready to discuss this. I whipped around, opening my mouth to get the first say but shut it close when it wasn't him but Dutch . . . the last person I expected to meet.

"Looks like something's eating at you." He stops at the edge of the ring. "What gives?"

The stern look in his eyes burned into me as he crossed his arms. He made me feel like a student being reprimanded by the teacher for a misdemeanor. I turned away. "Nothing. Leave me alone."

I heard him grunt. "It's not nothing if you're staying up all hours of the night to train. Especially to get rid of a horrible thought."

I turned my body to face him, growling. I didn't want to answer him. He has no right to ask what's wrong with me. When he didn't flinch or get the hint of 'get the pauk out of here', I looked away again. He wasn't the type to turn away so easily. I heard him walk closer. The urge to attack him was growing. I tightened my fists harder, ignoring the ache from the recent injuries that were still healing. Not a smart move, Dutch. Not smart at all. He stopped but decided to change the subject.

"I can't blame you. Judging by the wounds on your back and that tattoo on your arm, you must have been through Hell. I understand."

I whipped my head up in shock. It wasn't that he could see them. I've come to terms with showing my scars, especially on Yautja Prime when many warriors saw it as a written history of your triumph and survival. Mine wasn't the same but had to give some credit on the survival part. I glanced at the number tattoo on my arm. #T49320 . . . I pulled it away. No . . . The fact that Dutch thought he knew my suffering was another matter. He doesn't know anything. I turned in anger and my legs urged me to move forward but I didn't. There was no point in fighting him. He had no weapons on him and I wasn't on a Hunt for trophies. Plus, it wouldn't change anything. But the sting of his comment was enough to spit back. If he wants to talk about wounds . . .

"Oh? Do you know? From what scars I see on you, I had worse. You know nothing of suffering."

I kept my eyes on him but Dutch didn't so much as flinch. Instead, he did something unexpected. His hand gently glides across his cheek where the strange burn resided. It was brief and he let his hand fall, gazing back at me with a determination that it made me confused.

"My scars don't look much but they brought more suffering than you think. The Yautjas, as you call them, aren't exactly merciful." He points to the burn on his cheek.

I stayed silent, focusing on the black veins covering the inner part. I still don't know how he got such a wound but it seemed familiar, reminding me of something I hated. I couldn't get it off the tip of my tongue. I wanted to know where he was going with this. I waited, giving him an indication to continue.

"This came from one of your buddies that hunted me and my team back when I was a mercenary in Guatemala. He killed everyone except for me. We fought but I defeated him. But the bastard decided to use a bomb as a last-ditch effort to win."

My interest peaked. "A bomb?"

Dutch nods. "It destroyed himself and everything around it. When I got picked up, it was found that it had some kind of radiation that affected my body since I was too close. In the end, I was marred with this burn and caused me to live much longer than expected. I wasn't the same after that."

Taking every part of his speech, it started to make more sense until it finally clicked in my head. It sounds like a Self-Destruct device. I've only heard of it once in a while by Daugo and others when we talked about random things. It was a weapon that Yautjas used when they were defeated and would rather die in an honorable way. Whomever Dutch fought against seemed to take that path. But now, it reminded me all too much why I never like it. Not only did it seem like the easiest way to die in which I opposed . . . being a warrior and all, but it was dangerous to anyone else. With such great energy, the after-effects were too great. But one thing bothered me.

"Wait . . . What do you mean to live longer than expected? How old are you?"

Dutch answered quickly. I thought he would hold back a minute about his age like many oomans would. "About 90 years old."

My eyes widened in shock. 90 years!? I looked over his features again but it was hard to imagine he was that old and still looked like a tank. I guessed he was around 60 years old if I was being generous but 90 was almost impossible for him. I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't need to say anything to show Dutch my reaction. He hummed, stepping into the training ring. "Still think I don't know suffering?"

Now I felt stupid. Just when I thought I had worse, he brings up another that I couldn't argue. Yautjas are brutal to oomans on Hunts. In some ways, I should have known better. I sighed as Dutch came to my side. We didn't look at each other but I knew his eyes were on me.

"You must hate Yautjas then . . . and I"

His pause was a confirmation. Explains why he didn't like me when we first met. But what he said next turned the conversation into a different path. "At first, I did. With all of my being . . . but then I saw the bigger picture. I survived and I shouldn't let one incident determine me."

Sounds wise. It must be due to his old age.

"Why are you telling me all of this? What's the point?"

I didn't take Dutch as an ooman who discussed sentimental things about his life to a stranger who he barely met in a short time. I heard him clear his throat for a moment.

"You shouldn't let one incident chain you down. So what if you lost Molly? Many have died long before and yet you kept going. For someone who trained with these aliens, you should know better."

In that instant, I knew a little of what Dutch was trying to explain. He's right . . . I thought back to everyone I met who sacrificed their lives to help me. My mother . . . the Loonies . . . Daugo . . . McKenna . . . I did move on. So what's changed? I still believed that it was my fault in the smallest ways but I remembered Molly's final words.

Don't . . . let them . . . win.

Despite dying, Molly was fighting to the end. Any Yautja would have been proud of seeing a young soul with such an attitude, fighting until the end. But what about me? Have I changed so much? Did I lose sight of who I am?

I shook my head, pressing my fist on my forehead whilst closing my eyes. I felt Dutch grip my shoulder, only squeezing hard enough to reassure me. "Don't let this tear you down. Become the strong Leader of the Elites you once were."

Become the Leader I once was . . .

I was about to look up to Dutch when he suddenly let go when a soft growl could be heard. I turned around and saw Lar'ja emerging from the shadows. I knew it was a special warning used by Yautja males to keep competition away from their mates. It's a sound I became too familiar with due to Lar'ja jealousy. Dutch had his eyes on him, watching those golden eyes follow his every move. I saw that Dutch weren't surprised or nervous, taking the situation in stride. A definite sign of a warrior who had seen many fights in his times. No doubt about that.

"What are you doing?"

Lar'ja asked him and Dutch pulled away from me just as I spoke. "We were talking after he heard me cause a ruckus."

Lar'ja looked down at the dried green blood on my hands from where I injured myself on the wall. He looks between Dutch and me, probably to see if he had anything to do with this. He sighs, assuring me that he knew. Dutch clears his throat. "I guess I should be going. Make sure to not push yourself. Excessive training can be bad for your health."

Dutch wasted no time in leaving, giving that one last piece of advice that I knew was true. He was a man of few words and made a detailed point in his purpose. At least I don't have to worry about if he hates Yautjas or not . . . but still up for debate.

With Dutch gone, it was only me and Lar'ja now. I could see the worry in his eyes. They haven't dulled in the time since our last Hunt together. After hearing what Dutch had to say, I had a lot to tell him. Lar'ja walks slowly to me. "Is everything okay?"

I didn't answer, only looking down. I hear him clicking his mandibles nervously, taking a step at a time as I heard him come closer. "Anya . . . are you sure you're—"

"No. I'm not alright."

His footsteps stop. I turned my body and looked into his golden eyes. His arms were lifted a little on his sides like he was being cautious of an animal about to attack him. He relaxes when I sigh, walking over until I am in front of him. Get it over with.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes squinted together and his head tipped to the side, letting his dreadlocks flow like a curtain. "About what?"

I swallowed. "I haven't been alright but I took it out on you when you did nothing to deserve it. Ever since I lost Molly, I went downhill. This whole time . . . I've been punishing myself but I dragged you into my problems."

"What do you mean you were punishing yourself?"

I thought I could explain it smoothly but my mind couldn't come up with a sentence for a minute. Just tell him and be done with it. I took another breath that eases my anxiety and looked back to Lar'ja.

"Just look at me." I spread my arms out. "All this time . . . I thought I became stronger but I'm no different than I was back when I was a lab rat."

It stung my heart to say it but it was the truth. It is what I felt. Lar'ja stayed quiet, mostly listening as I kept berating. "I was scared . . . useless and couldn't defend me, let alone anyone else that mattered. I thought that when I became Blooded and took the role of Leader of the Elites, I would be able to protect everyone close to me."

My fists tightened. My body trembled, struggling to keep my emotions bottled in. My chest rose and fell at a quick pace. I lowered my gaze to the floor, staring into the cold ground of the training ring. "But that thought was destroyed when Molly died. And the worst part . . ."

I glanced at Lar'ja for a few seconds before looking back down. "This time . . . I had the power to save her and yet it was the same outcome. Someone died and I watched it happen. I feel so . . . useless."

That was it. All of the feelings that I kept behind closed doors from everyone over these few weeks were out in the open. The weight of my shoulders had lightened but still there, nagging in my ears. I felt tears forming and I closed my eyes tightly. Was I never going to change? Will I remain the scared, little girl? Is there no hope for me?

My body shuddered in surprise when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Lar'ja had pulled me to him without my notice and held me in his arms. My face was pressed into his chest so I couldn't look up to see him. His heart pounded hard and I could feel it so well that I could follow its rhythm with ease. His breath was steady but labored. Is he alright? As I pulled away, he spoke.

"You're not useless."

He lifted my chin so our faces met. There was a small spark in his eyes that emphasized the gold and amber in them. They were soft and gentle . . . a trait that wasn't common in Yautjas. They never show emotions the way Lar'ja does. But then again, he's been around me a lot so my influence must have rubbed off of him. But I also sensed something else.

"If you were, you wouldn't be standing here, fighting the Bad Bloods. If you are what you claimed, the Killer Yautja would have their way by now. You would still be imprisoned with the oomans or even . . ." He struggled a minute. " . . . dead. But you're here."

His hand lets go and stretch to hold my cheek. It was burning with warmth, inviting me. I rubbed my cheek on him, inhaling the spring rain that had become a drug for me. I looked back at him, watching him intently.

"Molly may be gone but she won't die in vain. Everyone who has fallen allowed the rest to survive. You protected me, Rory, and Brackett, when Thant'oug attacked us and defeated him. We survived because of you."

He leans his face closer until our foreheads were against each other. I closed my eyes slowly, enjoying this moment. I had to admit that this was a rare moment for Lar'ja. He showed a sign of maturity that I've never seen before. And I thought I wasn't the only one who was still growing. His mandibles stretched, letting his tusks scratch gently on my earlobes. It was one of my sweet spots he found after a few times we mated. Why am I thinking about this now? I dismissed that thought before my body could react and this conversation would turn in a completely different direction. This wasn't the time. But he did use it to calm me and it did the trick. My body relaxed and my breathing returned to a steady rhythm.

"You are strong. Never forget it. And I'm here for you . . . but I would have wanted a better apology than that."

I opened my eyes and twisted my face in confusion. "In what way?"

He smirked. "Maybe more like this."

Without warning, Lar'ja pressed his mouth on me. The teeth of his inner mouth nip at my lips to part them before he descends on me. His hot tongue slithers its way deep into my throat. If I wasn't in such an emotional state, I would have smacked him for sneaking a move like that. But it was welcomed and I answered back. Our tongues battled for dominance and I closed my eyes to focus on the wonderful feeling. My arms wrapped around him, tightening my hold on him. He does the same and slips his fingers through my hair. It feels good . . . Really good. His words and comfort were what I needed for the moment. My thoughts wandered off during the kiss.

He has such faith in me . . . Can I have the same for myself? Am I capable of it?

But then, our moment was shattered when the whole room shook violently followed by the alarm that was installed practically in every room of CHPS. I clung on to Lar'ja when I felt my balance shift. He growls and looks up to the ceiling. I followed and realized that it was beginning to break. Pieces of concrete and metal were falling like meteorites. What was that!? An explosion!? The room shook again as soon as I thought about it. That's a blast of some kind. The only question remaining is if it was an accident or an attack.

The first was debunked when the blast came back a third time. The ceiling couldn't hold much longer. The cracks grew bigger until it finally collapsed. A massive piece of it was falling right on top of us, threatening to crush us. Lar'ja holds me tightly and jumps out of the way in time. The impact threw Lar'ja off balance and we went flying. I was ripped from him and tumbled across the room, slamming into the wall. It was no more of a thud but I grunted from the sudden hit. It didn't take me long to recover and I stood up to see Lar'ja running towards me.

"Anya!"

He comes to me but I noticed the ceiling between us broke and another piece falls. I gasped when I knew it was going to crush him and he didn't even notice, too fixated on me. I ran to him with all my might.

"Lar'ja! Watch out!"

I forced him to fall backwards using my hands. He was like a brick wall but I managed to save him from being crushed. I fell on him as the concrete dug into the training ring, leaving a crater behind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and covered his head from the rubble with my body. I couldn't bear to see him get hurt despite that he's strong enough. My heart pounded in fear and worry as the blasts kept coming over and over again. When I thought that it would never end, it suddenly became quiet. Too quiet.

I lifted my head to see if Lar'ja was alright. "Are you alright?"

He grunts. "I'm okay. You shouldn't have covered me like that. It should have been the other way around."

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would say that. Males . . .

"I can protect you as much as you can."

I gave him a serious look and he got the message. "At least we're both safe."

I smiled briefly as Lar'ja got onto his feet, lifting me until I stood up on my own. I brushed the dust off of me. "Just what the pauk was that?"

Lar'ja shook his head. He was just as clueless as I was. But then we began hearing screeches followed by screams. It came from above and it must have been loud for us to hear it from down here and through the horrible sound of the alarm. Something's not right. This is no accident.

"Lar'ja! Lar'ja! Can you hear me!?"

I got a bit spooked when I heard the voice. That sounds like Rory. I followed where it was coming from and noticed it was Lar'ja's wrist gauntlet going off. It was suggested that if anything were to happen, Rory added a communication link to our gauntlets so that he could send us a message or talk to us when we were separated. Seeing through that I didn't have my armor and the rest of my weapons with me, Lar'ja was our only means to talk.

He brought his gauntlet so we could all see and answers. "Rory?"

"Is Anya with you!? I couldn't get in contact with her!"

"I'm here with Lar'ja. What's going on?"

I heard Rory gasp in relief for a second. "We have a problem. We're being attacked by your 'not-so-friendly' buddies."

I tightened my eyebrows in confusion. "What buddies?"

"The Killer Yautja."

My heart sunk. I held the hope that someone I knew would come first and help us before the Bad Bloods arrived. I should have known better that they would react quicker than expected. Pauk! This isn't good.

"Were they the ones who blasted those shots?"

Lar'ja jumped into questions. He was one who would try and get as much information as he could before jumping into a situation. We're already in one though. But then, we heard more screaming coming from Rory's end followed by hissing that I knew all too well.

Kainde amedha . . .

"Rory! What's happening!?"

He didn't answer but yelled something inconclusive before a shot was fired. A cry of death was heard before Rory's voice came back. "Shit! They brought those black creatures with them. They've taken over the east section of the top-level!"

"Hold on! We're coming to help you!"

"You better hurry! We can't let them take over CHPS! We'll hold them off as long as we can!"

The communications began to get fuzzy but I could hear more screaming and hissing. I was hearing nothing but chaos. And then . . . nothing.

"Rory? Rory!"

No answer and I feared that the worst had happened. Lar'ja turns the communications off and growls in frustration. "Pauking Bad Bloods."

I spoke harshly. "We have to get to him. And fast."

He nods. "I agree but we'll have to be careful. If the kainde amedha are involved, they'll be crawling all over the place."

"I know so we can't waste any more time."

I searched around the rubble for my swords I dropped behind. I found them surprisingly unscathed by the blasts not too far from me. I picked them up from the ground and headed towards the opening. But Lar'ja stopped me from reaching it.

"But what about your armor and weapons? You can't fight with just your swords."

This is not the right time for this, Lar'ja.

"I have no choice. We don't have time to get them. I can still fight without them and you can't stop me."

Lar'ja hesitated but he knew I was right. It would take longer for me to go to my room, set my armor on me and go into battle. There was too much risk and Rory needed our help. I wasn't going to leave him to defend himself from creatures that can take down even the strongest of Yautja. Lar'ja hesitated but when I glared at him, he backed off.

"You're right. I can't stop you but I won't leave your side."

I nodded, smiling for a moment. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lar'ja reciprocated it, folding his mandibles to show his own with his inner mouth. It was a small moment but it was enough to encourage me to try. He provided me with the support that no one else could. It was one of the many qualities that made me fall in love with him.

We wasted no more time after that, heading out and into the hallway. I couldn't let this happen once more. These Bad Bloods had already taken Molly and many others before. As Lar'ja and I ran as fast as we could, I thought to myself.

I won't let it happen again . . . I won't let them.

Hello Everyone!

Finally back to posting chapters and I hope you all enjoy this one. It was pretty hard since it focused on the struggles of being herself. I struggle a lot with these parts so I apologize in advance for any mistakes or if the chapter is boring. Let me know as your opinions matter to me. But I wanted to show that she's still emotional with her ooman side but still can kick ass as a Yautja warrior. She's such a complicated character but that's what makes it exciting.

But now, the Bad Bloods have attacked and are most likely killing a bunch of CHPS members. Rory has a lot on his plate and Anya/Lar'ja are rushing to come to his aid.

Will they make it in time? Or is it too late to save everyone? Including themselves?

Find out when Chapter 14 is posted next week (Friday the latest). The names of the chapters have changed so much that they'll be revealed when the chapter is posted like before. Plus, it helps so that I'm not stressing over keeping the chapter to the theme until it's finalized (I have a short attention span lol). I hope all of you understand. And apologies for the switch of titles for Chapter 13 :(

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))


	14. Standing Your Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 14: Standing Your Ground

As we went through the hall, we could see the severity of the initial attack. The walls were collapsing on each other since the ceiling was broken. I feared that we would have to deal with it completely caving in on us. There's more to worry about than a pauking ceiling. At least it's holding for now. Lar'ja and I rushed through various rooms and halls, blindly going where we think east would be. We went up some stairs but led to another hallway. It's like a maze in here.

"Are we going the right way?"

Lar'ja asked and I nodded. "I'm sure. We got no choice anyway."

I didn't go soft on him. Even if I didn't know, there was no time to stop and ask directions. As far as I know, members of CHPS were too busy fighting the kainde amedha as it is. Even more so if the Bad Bloods are attacking as well. I hoped they would just send their 'pets' like they usually do but I couldn't take any chances. I have to help Rory and the others . . . and fast!

Just when I thought we were going in circles, I heard the hissing and screaming growing louder from a double door that stood at the end of the hallway we've recently entered. It was getting stronger and I knew we were heading in the right direction. As soon as I reached to open it, Lar'ja pulled me back.

"Watch out!"

He got us out of the way just in time. A blast shoots through the door, leaving a giant hole in the middle. I looked through and pulled back when I recognized the burning smell. Lar'ja grabs into the crack between the doors and opens them. A dead kainde amedha falls to the ground before us with its head exploded into a million pieces. I jumped over the body to avoid the acidic blood already doing its work in dissolving the ground. Lar'ja stayed close behind as we saw what was going on.

It was like watching a mini-war ensuing. Bodies of kainde amedha and oomans littered the ground of the laboratory that was located somewhat in CHPS. I didn't bother to ask about them. I had enough of seeing them in my lifetime. The equipment was torn to pieces. The walls were decorated in deep scratches and burning crevices. It was a horrid scene but not the first one I've seen.

And definitely won't be the last.

"Fucking piece of shit! Come on!"

Across the room, I saw Rory fighting more of the kainde amedha. If it wasn't for the Protector he was wearing, the creatures would have taken him out long ago. However, he was standing back. He turned all around as the creatures surrounded him, wrist blades out and all. But why hasn't he killed them all yet? Three should barely be enough to 'entertain' him. It wasn't until I saw what was underneath him that he gave me the missing piece. He was hovering over Mike who was curled in a fetal position, moaning in pain. A small pool of blood was forming on his side. That's not good.

I wasted no time, charging with my twin swords. The first kainde amedha barely noticed me before it was too late. I sliced into its hide, cutting a few spikes on its back. It howled and tried to counterattack. Its tail missed my head by a few inches but gave me a chance to wrap the chain around it. I tugged and the barb landed on its neck, piercing like a knife into butter. The others saw and converged to me, hissing with rage at the sight of one of their own being killed. Lar'ja rams into the first like a bull, throwing it across like nothing. The second jumped on his shoulders but Lar'ja slashed into its chest with his wrist blades. However, the third creature uses the opening to attack. I watched in horror as it came with its claws ready to rip him apart. I threw the dead kainde amedha and ran to his aid.

"Lar'ja!"

Before I could reach him, a blast from Rory's shoulder cannon hits the kainde amedha square on, blasting it into oblivion. Its mangled body flies from the force of impact, coming to a stop on the wall. Lar'ja finishes the creature off by twisting its neck and throws it away and comes running to my side.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

Both of us turned to Rory and saw he was tending to Mike on the ground. "Anya! Come over here! Please!"

His voice was lined with worry. C'jit . . . It must be bad. Rory wouldn't call for us like that if otherwise. Lar'ja and I rushed over to them. I got to my knees and inspected Mike whilst Rory slowly turned him on his back. There were three rows of deep scratches across his chest that were bleeding profusely. This doesn't look good. Rory deactivated his mask to get a closer look.

"Shit . . . I told you. You shouldn't have charged at the creature like you did, Mike."

Mike struggled to get a breath but got enough to speak weakly. "I . . . could have . . . handled that . . . bastard." He clutched at his chest in a poor attempt to put pressure. Rory pushed him aside and pressed on Mike's chest.

"It doesn't matter. You're way in over your head."

"Yeah. No kidding."

I had to make a small remark. Seeing that he was carrying no more than a machine gun that laid on his side and a knife strapped to his leg, I sided with Rory. You would have to be a very skilled Yautja to fight with little weapons . . . let alone an ooman attempting the same thing with simple weapons.

Lar'ja moved to the other side to inspect the wound. "This is severe. He needs treatment fast."

Rory huffed. "I can only do so much. Brackett would have medical supplies on her. But since she's not here and the medical bay is blocked off by those things, he won't make it."

It stung at my chest when I heard that. All I could think about was Molly. I watched her die in my arms and I felt it was going to happen the same way with Mike. My mind came up with an idea in an instant.

Not this time . . .

"I know a way to save him."

Before Rory or Lar'ja could ask what I meant, I got to work. I took one of my swords and held my arm out to expose skin. I took a deep breath and laid the blade on my palm before cutting. It stung but manageable. I watched my blood seep out and drip onto the floor.

"What are you fucking doing?"

He reaches for me but I pulled away quickly, growling a warning. He stepped back and raised his arms, shocked by what happened. Lar'ja said nothing but instinctively did the same as Rory. He knew all too well what would happen if a male got too close to an angry female and I was no exception.

"I got this."

I turned back to Mike as his breath got worse. The blood was flowing too much and he wasn't going to last much longer. I placed my hand on his wounds and smeared the green blood all over it. I knew my blood would help heal but concerned that it might not. The only person I've done it on was Za'hir when he was on the brink of death. I can heal Yautjas but wasn't sure about oomans or if there was a difference that could mean life or death for Mike. I hope this works.

To my relief, my blood absorbed into the wounds and the sides began to close. Even the blood stopped pouring out of them. In a few short seconds, the scratches were almost gone as if they never existed. I sighed, feeling the tension in my chest waned a bit.

"How did you . . ?"

Rory glanced at me with shock and awe. Oh yeah . . . He'd never seen this done to someone else.

"It's an ability I found out long ago. Not a good time to ask."

That's one of the many great qualities in Rory. When he knows someone doesn't want to talk about a subject, he lets it go. I watched Mike groan as he tried to roll to his side to get up.

"Mike. You shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what? I don't have the luxury to lie down in the middle of a battle. Those alien bastards are going to pay."

Mke shifts to his knees but when he tries to use his hands to get some leverage, they cave in and he almost smacks his face on the floor. Lar'ja holds his shoulder before it could happen, turning him around to lay him on his back.

"They will pay. Guarantee that."

I could hear a soft, almost faint, growl coming from his throat. Mike looked towards him in shock as if he couldn't believe Lar'ja would say such a thing. But then, he relaxes. "Good . . . I hope they get what they deserve."

I suppressed a giggle. Now I don't have to worry about Mike not liking Lar'ja. He was one of the few that I still don't know too much about or if he had some grudge towards Yautjas in general. But this was a step forward for both of them . . . helping each other out like this. I just wished everyone was like that . . . so simple.

"Alright. We need to regroup with the others outside."

Rory got up on his feet whilst trying to get Mike up as well. I reached to help but Lar'ja beat me to it. He lifted Mike like it was nothing, putting him over his shoulders like a doll. Mike protested a little but wasn't sure if it was out of anger or frustration over the fact that he needed help. His next words made his intent clear.

"I don't need to be carried. I can walk on my own."

He thrashed again but they were poor and Lar'ja was much stronger. Lar'ja didn't say anything but allowed Mike to have his tantrum until I had enough. I went to them and gave a soft smack on Mike's head. He yelped in pain. I had to remind myself that I was much stronger than before. What was a small nudge to a Yautja would be a punch in the face to an ooman. Mike glared at me but I responded with a glare of my own.

"We don't have the luxury to wait for you. So just shut up."

Mike was wise and smart enough to know when to back off. He groaned before looking to the ground. I turned to Rory. "Stubborn man, isn't he?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "To each his own."

I sighed, looking back to Lar'ja. "Are you sure you want to carry him?"

I thought Lar'ja would protest at such a request. I made it clear enough in my voice to let him know my intent. But instead, he surprised me. He gives a small purr and grunt. "If it helps you in any way, I can do it."

I smiled and it lit his golden eyes for a split moment. "Thank you." I turned to Rory. "So now what?"

"We'll need to head outside where the main fighting is. Unfortunately, we'll need to take the longer route since the elevator was destroyed in the initial attack. Luckily, we can blast our way through the pipes."

Rory points to the wall that had a massive crevice leading to a series of pipes and wires. Great . . . He's talking about that? I tilted his head at him. Really?

He shrugged his shoulders. "Got a better idea?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

Rory activates the Protector and his mask covers his face once more. He turns to the pipes and aims his cannons in the center. "Plug your ears."

I covered them just as he sent a few blasts into the wall. The explosion shakes the ground as rubble scatters like dust. The sound of metal groaning as the pipes broke and fell, exposing an opening for us to walk through. Rory goes in first and has to twist his body around to get past. I followed suit but waited for Lar'ja carrying Mike to go first. It took a little longer to figure out how Lar'ja can fit through, seeing that he was much larger than us and he growled in frustration. Thank goodness I can change forms if I wanted. I stayed in the back in case more kainde amedha tried to attack. Their most annoying quality other than hunting in packs was that they liked to sneak behind to get a fatal shot. I remained diligent, staying poised to kill as we made our way through the inner walls of CHPS. After a minute, I decided to ask a few questions.

"So what happened? Did the Bad Blood make a sneak attack?"

Lar'ja asked and Rory responded. "Yeah. As you said, they found a way to sneak past our trackers and blasted us with their ships. Looks like they used the same method as before with their equipment."

"Wait . . . they used ships?"

I asked. I couldn't see Rory due to Lar'ja overshadowing my view but I could still hear him. "Yeah. They have a whole armada of sorts out there. It's almost a miracle that our main forces kept them at bay from entering the base. But of course, they send their pets to do their dirty work. It scattered the rest of us that were still inside. I'm sure about the others since they blocked off the communications."

"Yeah . . . and this is the results . . . of the mess."

Mike interrupted but shut his mouth quickly. Despite his wound healing, his body was in a strain. He began to cough and I could see he wasn't doing too well. His skin began to sweat around his cheeks and forehead. I believed his age was starting to take a toll on him. He's not exactly in his prime anymore.

"What about Xen'ork?"

Lar'ja clicked his mandibles, speaking in a serious but annoying tone. I couldn't blame him for still not liking Xen'ork much but this wasn't the time. Rory shook his head a little to dismiss it.

"I sent him with the others. They're fighting the Killer Yautja as we speak. They kept their main forces from entering but I don't know how much longer they can hold. So we need to keep moving."

After that, all of us kept pushing through faster. Other than the alarms and red lights still flashing, I thought about the others. Xen'ork . . . Brackett . . . Lex . . . Dallas . . . Dutch . . . Izzy . . . and of course Royce . . . despite being an asshole. I trusted Rory's words and everyone's fighting abilities but I worried too much. This wasn't exactly the situation I wanted it to be. I had hoped that help would arrive before this whole pauking mess happened.

So much for that, Anya . . .

"Here it is! This will lead outside! Be ready!"

Although Rory alerted us to the fact, there was no doubt we were close. The shouts and blasts were getting louder by the minute and sounding like it's from outside. We're close.

We stopped a few feet away from another wall where the pipes ended. This is it. I glanced at Lar'ja just as he did the same. I could see the worry in his eyes but I smiled so he wouldn't.

I whispered. "I'll be alright."

He didn't say but nodded his head slowly. He frees one hand and lets it glide across my cheek and I relished in it. But it also brought fear that we may not make it out alive. In my training with the Yautja, I was taught to be prepared for the end. But it's not going to be this day. I refuse. I grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb across the backside. I nodded back as he pulled away, turning back to Rory as he aimed for the wall.

And then, his cannon goes off.

The blast rips the wall much cleaner than the last one but since Rory was close, the concrete flies outward at anything unfortunate to be in the way. Rory charges blindly into the smoke left behind and that's when I heard the screeches of dying kainde amedha. But then I heard the roars of a Yautja following behind. So they are here. I went around Lar'ja and charged into the smoke. I heard his protest but it was too late. I was already outside and there was no turning back.

Immediately, I was met with a kainde amedha that must have seen me coming. My reflexes kicked in and I bent backward. Its claws missed my face by a few inches but managed to trim the edge of my hair off. With a swift turn, I sliced my blades into its chest. The momentum dragged the blades through its body until it cut it in half. The creature fell to the ground as I swiftly got to my feet. That moment is when I was able to see the true damage the Killer Yautja brought with them.

The forest was completely in ruins. Giant crevices from blasts turned it into a minefield with bodies of kainde amedha mostly covering it. The sound of metal clashing rang in my ears mixed with screams and roars as ooman, Yautja and kainde amedha fought each other in a deadly duel. My stomach twisted in knots at the sight of an ooman being half-eaten by a kainde amedha while still alive. There was nothing I could do to save him. He was far too gone. Most were torn to pieces. The overwhelming smell of blood was the only thing my nose could pick up. Urg . . .

My eyes go to the sky when I heard the blasts from before. To my horror, dozens of small ships hovered over, blasting away nearby where CHPS stood underground and trying to get inside. Following the sound, I watched Rory taking on a Yautja with black armor and a red X symbol on his back.

Bad Blood . . .

"Finally. Better late than never."

I rolled my eyes upon hearing Xen'ork among other things. Despite fighting with five kainde amedha, he somehow manages to keep up a conversation in the middle of a fight. He slews one with his mauls like butter and goes for another. When he catches me in his sights, he smirks.

"Come one then, lazy!"

I growled. I swear he's going to bite off more than he can chew.

A little further away, Dallas and Lex were keeping some kainde amedha at a distance. It was easier for Lex since she held a Yautja spear and wore some form of the Protector. It wasn't as advanced as Rory's but the basic protection was still there, shielding her body like a shell. Dallas, on the other hand, wore military gear padding but was wielding a small gun. I looked closer and realized it was a Yautja weapon but none I've seen before. It looks like a handgun. Dallas shot it and it did as much damage as a shoulder cannon, killing a kainde amedha with ease.

Some would think Dallas to be an idiot for not wearing the Protector like the others but there were reasons. Being in CHPS for a while, not many oomans have adapted well to the Protector. Mostly because they were unfamiliar while some disapproved using alien technology. It was stupid but not my call. But the majority stuck to using it and we're fighting well against the Bad Bloods and the kainde amedha.

However, the enemy had the advantage of their ships.

One of the Bad Bloods that was fighting caught me in their sights. My body tensed as the Bad Blood charged at me like a wild bull. His eyes full of rage and death, wanting nothing more than to slaughter me. I braced for impact as he came.

But out of nowhere, a shot ran through his chest and he stopped in his tracks. Green, neon blood flowed out of him like a waterfall while pieces of his heart were dangling out by a thread. He falls flat on the ground, revealing it was Brackett who shot him with some sort of large shotgun that seemed longer than herself.

She grins, seeing the shock in my eyes. "Glad you both came in one piece."

I smiled. "Same here. Can you help us with Mike? He's not doing so well."

Brackett's instinct as a scientist kicks in. She rushes to Lar'ja's side and helps to pull Mike softly off of him. "What are his injuries?"

Lar'ja grunts. "Took a hit from a kainde amedha. Anya healed the majority with her blood but . . ."

"And it worked?"

Brackett sounded surprised but more curious. Like the time she analyzed my blood for the first time. Does she ever get bored?

Just as Brackett got to work on Mike, I heard a scream of battle across the field and saw it was Izzy on the ground with a kainde amedha on top of her. She was holding her ground using some kind of sniper rifle but was stuck. Royce tried to run towards her to help but a massive Bad Blood blocks his way. Filled with anger, he fights back. He aims an auto assault-12 right at the Bad Blood's skull but misses when his opponent dodges. He brings his wrist blades down and Royce tries to block it. But judging his time, he wasn't going to make it. I never liked Royce for his attitude but not enough to deserve to die.

"Anya."

Lar'ja calls from behind and I felt his hand hovering over my shoulder. But I darted out of there before he could grab onto me. "Anya!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as I raced to help Royce. Sorry, Lar'ja. Just as the Bad Blood was about to come down on Royce, I plunged my swords into his back. The Bad Blood was unaware of my presence until the last minute. He let out a death cry before I swung him away. Royce looks at me with shock. Probably was going to leave him for dead. Not so heartless am I? I stared back for a few seconds until I turned my attention to Izzy. I watched as Lar'ja jumped on the kainde amedha's back, and crushed its skull like a pebble. It fell lifeless on the side as he reached to pull Izzy back on her feet as she gasped for breath.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it."

Royce comes over and goes to Izzy first, frantic when he looks over her. Lar'ja follows behind and comes to my side to do the same thing. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, watching Royce and Izzy having a moment. His hand comes to caress her cheek and she presses her face gently. For once, I saw him smile. It was barely noticeable but enough to tell me that he cares about his wife very much. It's hard to imagine him being affectionate with another. I rolled my eyes. Well . . . I'm not exactly one to judge on that. But when he looks back to me, the smile vanishes, replaced with bitterness.

"Looks like your buddies came to get you."

He spoke harshly at the 'buddies' word and it stung in my chest. Still, having a grudge? Can't he let up for once? "Does it matter? Right now's not the time to talk."

Royce didn't get the message, even as I threw my sword at him. His body goes rigid as the blades fly past him and get a kainde amedha just as it was about to kill him with its inner jaws. I pulled my sword back and stepped back. "Happy now?"

The shocked look on his face said it all. Take that.

"Hold your fire! They're pulling back!"

Someone shouted into the air and glanced to see what was going on. Sure enough, the Bad Bloods and the kainde amedha began to retreat. What? But they didn't disappear. Instead, they stopped when there was a fair amount of distance between us and them, forming into a line. The Bad Bloods kept their pets in line, putting the metal collar back on them. This brought confusion to our side . . . and me as well.

"Anya. What are they doing?"

Rory comes over with Dutch following behind along with other members of CHPS. I had no idea he was here since I didn't see him. But judging from his wounds, he was fighting hard. There were deep scratches all over his arms but he didn't seem too fazed by them, carrying an M4 with a grenade launcher. He shouldn't have been dead from all of this. Guessing he wasn't lying about his old injuries.

I shook my head in response to Rory. "I don't know."

"They could be waiting for something."

"But what?"

Lar'ja pulls me closer to his side. "Or they want you."

Xen'ork adds as he comes. "Yeah. No kidding. They're not messing around. That's for sure."

Lar'ja's hand grip my side tightly when he heard that, enough that it was becoming uncomfortable but I didn't dare to push away. He was raw, barely in control of his emotions. I didn't know if it was due to his memories of being trapped by them or the fact that they almost ended my life. It could have easily been both. I grunted in response. "It doesn't matter. We need to get everyone unable to fight out of here. Lex, Dallas . . . can you do that?"

They both nodded. "Yes."

"Alright. Help me get Mike and any other injured while the rest of you watch them closely. And then we—"

"Well . . . well . . . well. So you are alive after all."

My eyes widened in horror when I heard that familiar voice from behind. No . . . It can't be . . . My body tensed when everything went silent other than the soft gasps and growls from Lar'ja and Xen'ork. His hold on me grew tighter and this time, I had to gently push Lar'ja's hand away from me, enough that he could still hold me but not like a snake.

"We got a problem."

Dutch calls out, cocking his weapon. Everyone else did the same but I couldn't move. The last time I heard that voice was when everything went down to c'jit on Yautja Prime. When I lost . . . My fists tightened. The fear inside was gone and replaced with rage. Slowly, I let my eyes rise to see his face.

The first one she saw was Qut'suak. It had only been a while since I last saw him but it was too short. His ugly, mug face studied me for a second until his mouth slowly went to a smirk. All I wanted was to take his face apart one piece at a time and rearrange it back so that he would never be able to do it again. But the voice from before didn't belong to him. And as I found out . . . he was the least of my concerns.

Someone comes behind Qut'suak and pushes him to the side, revealing his form from the shadows. My anger grew immensely when I saw his armored body, covered in black metal with red stripes all over to make him look bulkier than any other Yautja. It was an old trick males use so that others wouldn't challenge him easily. When my eyes caught sight of his red-colored ones, my nails dug into my palms and released my blood to drip onto the ground as I called out his name.

"Hakr'ouh . . ."

He smiled. "Ta'kasa . . ."

Hello Everyone!

Oh boy . . . now things are heating up.

Hakr'ouh had made an appearance but that also means a lot of trouble is on the way. Although Anya and her allies are putting up a good fight, the Killer Yautja has a great advantage over them. With no more allies in sight, things are not looking well. But is there still hope for support to come?

But what does he want from her? Why are the Bad Bloods holding back? Will they survive or is this another moment for Hakr'ouh to torture her? Will Anya keep her cool or will she make a mistake that'll cost more than just her life?

Find out when Chapter 15 is posted next week (Friday the latest).

I hope that this story finds you all entertained. I don't have a lot of confidence when it comes to my writing. Sometimes I trail off so let me know your opinions.

Thank you and Good Hunting! :)))


	15. Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 15: Bargain

The air felt stuffy in my nose, thickening as I watched Hakr'ouh walk towards us like he owned the place. That bastard . . . fucking bastard.

Xen'ork and Lar'ja answered with clear rage. Each growled, flailing their mandibles wide. The reaction made the ooman soldiers tremble but weren't sure if it was out of fear, concern, or even both. Either way, it wasn't good news. Who could blame them? Hakr'ouh is not exactly the nicest Yautjas in the race, let alone with oomans.

"It seems like a long time since we last met. Well . . . to your ooman standards that is." He glances at each of my sides. "I should have expected you would crawl back to these pathetic prey after you escaped . . . and survived."

Lar'ja growled deeply and lunged forward a bit. "Don't you dare speak to her like that."

Hakr'ouh didn't seem to take Lar'ja seriously, chuckling in amusement. This time, Rory takes control but in a calmer way. Still, the annoyance and anger are just as strong as Lar'ja's. He takes a few steps from the line and straightens. "You think you can just waltz on our planet and do what you will?"

Hakr'ouh's eyes sparked in curiosity. "Aww . . . So this is the famous ooman I've heard about. Rory, was it? And it looks like you know how to use the weapon that belongs to us. Smart . . . for prey."

I had enough of this.

"Cut the c'jit. I know you're not here to insult."

I hissed and Hakr'ouh stopped his charade but the smirk was still cemented on his inner mouth. He didn't have to say anything to let me know why he came. For me. Other than tying up loose ends, finding out that I was alive brought him here. But I fear that's not the only thing. Hakr'ouh takes another step forward and both sides suddenly jerked. The Bad Blood reached for their weapons and the chained kainde amedha in their control jerked forward but the chains kept them from taking a single step. As for our side, the soldiers cocked their guns. It took Dutch to shout out a command.

"Lower your fucking weapons. Now!"

Some of them did but others had their fingers ticking on the trigger. When I saw one about to pull on one, Lex quickly goes to him and pulls the gun away before smacking him lightly on the head to get him quiet.

"Even with Yautja technology, they still act like scared, little pigs when they grew out of the mud."

I tightened my lips and fists, keeping my anger inside as much as possible. After a long, agonizing minute, everyone calmed down. I waited a few more seconds until I was sure that it was safe enough to continue such a 'one-sided' conversation. At least, it felt like it to me. I looked straight between Hakr'ouh's eyes to avoid staring at him. I had to imagine myself stabbing my sword into his forehead to bring some gratification that kept me from doing something stupid. Lar'ja sensed I was trying to hide it, holding my hand but kept it between us so no one could see. I squeezed it lightly so he knew what he was trying to do.

I raised my chin. "What do you want?"

I watched Hakr'ouh shake his head as if he couldn't believe what he heard from me. Keep it up, asshole. You'll regret making such remarks.

"You know what I want. What is best for the Yautja species. To see our kind mix with them, it's almost laughable. But I should have expected as much."

Xen'ork growled, pointing his glaives towards him. I turned an eye to the side, glaring in his direction. He sees this and immediately backs off. Still, I could see his eye burning with rage and disgust. I understand Xen'ork but not now . . .

"But my offer to you to join us is still on the table."

I pulled back my head. Is he pauking serious right now? This is going into an obsession.

"What offer are you talking about?"

Of all people, it had to be Lar'ja asking me such a question. I didn't look at him, keeping my focus on Hakr'ouh but I knew his eyes were on me. I hadn't gotten the chance to explain that important bit. A lot has happened in the last few months since I came to Earth. It had buried itself in my mind and I didn't think Hakr'ouh would find me here. I'm not going to let him get to me. I pulled away from Lar'ja and let out what I really felt.

"And my answer hasn't changed since then. No."

I stomped my foot on the ground for confirmation. A small sign that Yautjas made when they had enough as I've seen before. Hakr'ouh raised his hands. "You don't have a choice in the matter. This place will be destroyed in a matter of seconds and everyone will be dead."

My eyes widened. What does he have planned? He's not the type to bluff despite being one that would try something. But he still had a bit of pride and honor, even in a twisted way that many would never think of it as such. Hakr'ouh grins and begins to pace back and forth. "I know many won't understand what I'm talking about so I'll make it simple."

To my surprise, he starts speaking in the ooman language and catching me by surprise. His mandibles opened, allowing his inner mouth to move. "If you don't surrender yourself, then your little base will be blown to bits along with the rest you'd hidden underground like rats in a hole."

I heard the soldiers hold their breaths. My head stays still but my eyes wander around. Lex and Dallas showed some surprise but remained steadfast like Dutch, who of course doesn't make a move. It doesn't shock me. I'm sure this is not the first time he's been at death's door. I couldn't see Brackett or Mike so I had no idea what they would make of the situation but I'm sure they're not too happy. I saw Rory grip his fists and arms slightly tremble but I was pretty sure it was more anger than terror and Xen'ork twitching his fingers on the mauls, gladly ready to tear down Hakr'ouh or any Bad Blood for that matter.

But when it came to Lar'ja, he wasn't so concerned with Hakr'ouh or maybe just a little bit. He kept checking back and forth between him and myself, leaning more towards the latter. I wasn't sure what he knew about me and Hakr'ouh since I didn't tell him the more 'personal' details. I was somewhat hiding the fact of my deep connection with Hakr'ouh, fearing that it will bring something worse.

But is it right?

I sighed. "How do I know you're serious? As far as I'm concerned, Bad Bloods never honor their own words."

Hakr'ouh snickers, stopping in the middle and faces us. "Then why would I go for all this trouble just to tell a lie? Then I'll show you."

With a snap of his fingers, the wind suddenly picked up from the sky. Everyone had to brace themselves, including the Bad Bloods and the kainde amedha. Lar'ja wrapped himself around me, shielding me from whatever was coming. A minute had passed before the winds calmed down but I could hear engines rumbling above us. There was no mistake. Slowly, I looked up to the sky and my heart sank while my mind wished it was something else. Maybe a dream . . . or a nightmare at least.

It was the biggest ship I'd ever seen. The body itself covered the entire, bloody battlefield and its wingspan made it seem like the world was nothing more than a speck. The smaller ships the Bad Bloods brought were like ants compared to its queen. It was black as the night, reminding me of a bat. On the sides, four heavy-duty guns connected with two in the front and the rest in the back. As I studied them, I couldn't help but think that they reminded me of something.

What the pauk . . ?

"Impressive. Isn't it?"

Hakr'ouh sounded as if he prided himself on the ship. Like a big boy with a large gun. Must be compensating for something else . . .

"This is the latest weapon we've created since you disappeared, upgraded with the most advanced technology we could build in a short time. Not the only one but it will do. I'm glad that you left your blueprints on Yautja Prime for us. Proved useful to our cause with the help of Arkarb."

My body jerked at the mention of Arkarb. He's still alive? How can he?

Some part of me was relieved that my mentor was alive but worry took over like an infection. If they kept him alive, then he's being forced to help them. That . . . and the mention of my blueprints was a bad combination.

Before I'd left, I worked on several projects to ensure greater security in case the Bad Bloods came to attack to which I was hoping for more of an invasion from outside . . . not within. If I had known better, I would have destroyed them or taken them with me. Looking closer at the guns on the ship, I realized they were the exact ones I was making for the cannons on Yautja Prime. Now they were portable and if they followed my plans, these bad boys will pack quite the punch. My breath shook when I exhaled.

"With this, one blast will destroy you and the entire base with it . . . unless you come with me."

So this is his bargain . . . All comes down to me.

I didn't want to believe him. My pride as a warrior refused to see the truth but I knew better. Despite being a monster, he was intelligent and calculated with his moves. He wouldn't do something just for entertainment unless it provided something beneficial to his cause. The reason why he's so obsessed with me is still unknown but he's hell-bent to capture me. His eyes said it all. The silence grew between the parties and it seemed Hakr'ouh wasn't patient this time, letting out an annoyed grunt.

"Fine. I'll make it for you then."

He raised his arm high, pressing two of his fingers together like a snap. In an instant, the ship above up revved up its engine and the guns cranked slowly into formation. The ones in the back aimed behind us where the base resided while the front ones to us. I watched as a blue light began to grow inside, sending my heart pounding in fear.

Oh, c'jit!

The soldiers began to panic and began to back up, clinging on to their guns and aiming for the Bad Bloods and the kainde amedha. Our enemies began to snap their jaws and click their mandibles in earnest, eager for the madness to begin. In my years of training, the most dangerous prey are the ones that are cornered. When their survival is at stake, they will do whatever it takes to live, following their instincts. But in this case, it can prove fatal. The oomans have no idea what they were up against and one flick of a finger on a trigger could set a whole massacre off.

I turned around quickly and shouted with all my might. "Enough! Settle down! Right now!"

It shocked everyone enough to lower their weapons but I never thought that Dutch, of all people, would react. It was only for a moment but I swear I could have seen his mouth twitch into a frown. Lar'ja and Xen'ork lowered their heads in submission but out of instinct when being addressed to a higher ranking warrior. This time, I could see that Brackett patch up the rest of Mike's wounds but he was unconscious. In some way, he's lucky that he will be out if all of this goes to c'jit.

As soon as everyone was calm enough once more, I heard Hakr'ouh chuckling as I turned around. "You act like a true Yautja." He stops and offers his hand to me. "Well?"

I stared at it for who knows how long but it felt like an eternity. My mind began to process my options. If I don't go with him, he'll blow everyone I love to bits. But if I do, there's no guarantee that he'll honor his promise. Regardless, this was a no-win situation for us.

My eyes scanned over his army once more, see if there's anything I can use or a weakness of some sort. But there was none I could see. Nothing but hungry kainde amedha like dogs, drooling from their mouths to get the first meal that was standing a few feet away. The Bad Bloods itched at their weapons, acting no more than their pets in chains. Qut'suak gave a flick of his mandible at me before I turned away. My chest grew heavy with worry though I never dare to show it now.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

All of a sudden, I felt the need to look up into the sky. I didn't know what but it was like an urge that I needed to fulfill. It was then that I caught sight of something past Hakr'ouh, the Bad Bloods and their ships hovering above. I could see a flicker of a star shining above for a second. It disappeared quickly so I didn't think anything of it until it flickered again.

What is that?

As it flickered again, I noticed it was growing in size. I thought it was my imagination at first but I shook that thought out of my mind. Soon, a few others began to appear. It wasn't any meteorite shower or anything normal. It was . . . something else. But in the back of my mind, I was sure that it had to be . . .

Could it?

I looked back at Hakr'ouh, still offering his hand. A plan was brewing inside my mind. This might be my only chance. If it all goes as it should and I hope whatever's in the sky is what I think it is. I held a deep breath and let it slowly out with some of the anxiety building in my chest. Now or never.

"Alright. I'll do it."

I expected that there would be a protest from Rory, Lar'ja and anyone else who thought I was insane. Lex and Dallas widened their eyes as if they'd seen a horror movie while Dutch and Izzy seemed confused. I didn't count Royce's reaction. It looked angrier than before as I figure he would come up with an excuse that I was no different than the Bad Bloods. It didn't matter. I had to do this.

I felt Lar'ja's hand grip my shoulder and pull me around so I could face him. His mandibles flared in anger but his eyes said otherwise. "Are you out of your pauking mind?"

"I could ask the same thing."

Rory spoke, sounding like he was talking to a mental patient about going to the bathroom or some ridiculous task that others would question. "You know that this is a trap."

"As much as I hate the options, I agree with the ooman," Xen'ork spoke, keeping his mauls pointed at the enemy. "He's not to be trusted."

"And do you have any other options? And if so, please say it."

I made my voice serious and angry. The look of uneasiness and confusion was written all over their faces except for Rory and Lar'ja. The first had his mask on but his body posture said it all. He had nothing. Lar'ja would be the hardest to convince. No matter what, he would choose my safety over everything else. As much as I admired it, it wasn't the best time. And of course, he would try to make an argument. He pulled me closer so our faces were inches away so we could whisper and Hakr'ouh couldn't see.

"If you go with him, he'll kill everyone else no matter what you do. And he's tried to kill you once before."

His eyes pleaded to me but I stood strong. "He could have killed everyone else by now. The fact that he stopped his initial attack and came here just for me, he wants something. I'm not sure yet but it's far too important for him to blow up to bits right now."

Lar'ja wasn't having any of it but I could tell he understood some merits in his voice filled with a small hesitation. "I won't let him have you. I can't lose you again."

When I heard his voice begin to crack in despair, it almost broke me too. The harsh memories of being all alone . . . not knowing if anyone was alive . . . the thought that I would never see Lar'ja again . . . it was like a ball and chain had wrapped around my heart. I tightened my eyes close, fighting back the emotions. No, Anya. This is the only way. You must do this.

I opened my eyes to him, tightening my lips into a line. "It will be fine. Trust me."

That is all I could say to convince him. Surprisingly, it worked. Lar'ja's eyes widened for a split second before they lowered to the ground. I reached to hold his cheek, rubbing my thumb over his heated skin. In reaction, he brings his own hand and rests it on my own, pressing his forehead on mine. My heart yearns for him, feeling my body burn like an oven.

I smiled faintly. I'm sorry, Lar'ja. I let him go, turning around to face Hakr'ouh once more. He looked amused but I wasn't buying it. Enjoy it while it lasts.

"As I said, I will go with you under one condition."

He grumbled. "And what would that be?"

"That you will leave the ooman planet and never return."

He contemplated for a moment, pulling his arm back to scratch a lower mandible before dropping it. "I guess I can leave these 'things' alone. After seeing their reactions, they're not worth the effort."

For a split second, I caught sight of Qut'suak twitching his eyes. He hated the oomans with a passion so to hear his Leader promising that they would leave alone the very creatures he despised . . . I could only imagine the fury he was feeling. Serves him right.

"But . . ."

I paused when I heard Hakr'ouh continue. I stopped, only taking a step forward. What did I do now?

"Leave your weapons behind."

When I heard him mention it, I glanced down and noticed I still had my swords in each hand. I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would ask. He knew how dangerous I could be with my swords and he wasn't about to have me come with them. Reluctantly, I gave my swords to Lar'ja, glancing at his golden eyes for a split second. My willpower was tested again, seeing the plea in him once more. I had to turn away in shame, looking at everyone's shocked expression before I faced my enemy once more.

It was eerily silent as I took each step into the no-man zone. I timed myself so I wouldn't look like I was rushing or hesitating. I heard the snapping of kainde amedha jaws as I approached. One, in particular, was drooling a lot when it looked at me, no more than a dog that's eager to rip me into shreds. I kept my composure, raising my chin in dignity for one of my ranking. I stopped when I was a few feet in front of Hakr'ouh. I wished that my nose was clogged or I lacked the sense to smell. He reminded me of something that has been rotting for weeks if not more. Urg . . . He needs more than fresh mint.

Hakr'ouh walks closer to me. "That's a good girl."

I had to bite my lip to control the sudden impulses to slam his head on a brick wall and crack it like an egg. Easy does it, Anya. Don't pauk this up. But it was the next thing Hakr'ouh said that almost made me dive off the deep end.

He leans his face closer until the teeth of his inner mouth grazed on the flap of my ear. "This is a wise move, my daughter. You should have done it the first time or else Daugo would still be alive along with your mother."

My breath hitched in reaction. Hearing Daugo's name was like someone slowly digging the sharp point of the knife into my chest. This was Hakr'ouh's way of torturing me. He knew what buttons to press and strings to pull. It was unnerving but he wanted me to remember. I closed my eyes and replayed the event of the last time I saw Daugo. I tried not to think about the massive amounts of blood and the pillars on top of him. His words and the weakened look in his eyes were the only things I could see and hear.

There's . . . nothing . . . you can . . . do to . . . help me.

My hands tightened into fists that felt like iron balls.

I promised . . . your mother . . . I would protect you . . .

Please . . . Anya . . . go . . .

But then, I heard Hakr'ouh hitting me with yet another hit, digging the knife even deeper. "And that ooman you're so fond of. What was her name again? Molly?"

My eyelids twitch. Does he know of Molly?

I could feel him chuckle under his breath. His mandibles stretched and tickled my cheeks as a tease. "Despite your power, you couldn't save anyone. Without it, you are nothing."

Hakr'ouh nodded his head to Qut'suak and he came, holding a pair of metal handcuffs that I've seen Arbitrators use for prisoners. Unlike oomans ones, these can expand to any size and when they lock, there's no way anyone can get out without the keycode from the specific wrist gauntlet. It's to ensure that a Bad Blood can't try to pull a nasty trick on their captors. As he slowly approached me with a grin, I kept my eyes on Hakr'ouh. His words cut deep into me on the inside.

What if he was right? Have I ever protected anyone myself?

Was it all my fault?

My eyes looked up once more and the lights got even bigger, starting to shape into something but my ooman sights still couldn't see. Without my mask, all I could do is hope that it is what I believe it is. I glanced back to Hakr'ouh, only to notice that he saw my eyes move. His eyebrows squinted and began to turn his head around. He was distracted.

Now's my chance!

With quick reflexes, I reached for my knife that I secretly kept with me at all times. I have to admit that it's somewhat out of paranoia due to CHPS members not taking my welcoming well. But I felt it was very necessary. I pulled it out and aimed it at Hakr'ouh, zoning on his neck where a major vein resided. I learned anatomy between the ooman and Yautja is not so different as I thought. One precise slice and he would be dead in minutes, even with his healing abilities.

But I should have known better than they would have seen this coming.

Before I could reach him, something wrapped around my wrist. Shock and confusion ran through my body when I saw it was a tentacle that had grabbed me or something closely resembling it. I followed it upward until I realized it came from Qut'suak. The dreadlocks on his head had grown to an incredible length, swirling around in the air like an octopus. This is unnatural. He must have genetically hybridized himself like Hakr'ouh. Who knows what they have done while I was gone?

"You shouldn't have done that."

With a swift twist, he snapped my wrist like a twig and I screamed in pain. It radiated all the way to my shoulder until it stopped to my neck. I was forced to let go of the knife and it dropped to the ground. The tentacle frees itself from me, only for Hakr'ouh to grab my neck and slam me onto the ground. My back got the brunt force and it felt like my toes went numb.

Everything snapped in an instant.

"Anya!"

I heard Lar'ja roaring for me followed by fast and heavy footsteps. There was no doubt that Lar'ja was charging to attack and get to me. I bent my neck so I could see him doing exactly what I feared. I opened my mouth to tell him to stop but Hakr'ouh tightens his hold on my neck. I could only gasp for breath, watching Lar'ja extend his wrist blades for an attack. There was nothing but pure rage in his golden eyes.

But he got only a few feet towards us before Qut'suak blocked his path. Lar'ja roars with all of his might and swings his blades on him. But with me, his dreadlocks wrapped all over Lar'ja like a trap, raising him into the air. Lar'ja thrashed around to try and break free but it was no use. My heart wished to reach for him. I didn't want anything to happen to him but I was trapped, unable to free myself, let alone my lifemate.

"You idiot. Blinded by your love for this hybrid. It's disgusting."

"Shut up! Let her go!"

Again, he thrashed and roared in defiance but it was the same results. I could hear the soldiers begin to panic from far away along with Dutch and Rory trying to keep everyone calm. Hakr'ouh forcibly pulls my face back to him. I wished he didn't put his face close to mine. The smell he brought only made me want to puke on him.

I gasped. "Don't . . . hurt . . . him. Or . . . you're . . . dead."

"Poor, naive Ta'kasa. Now you brought this upon yourself and everyone with you. I will enjoy every bit of pain I bring to your followers." He pulls away and gives the command. "Kill them."

The massive ship hovering above readied its guns, hearing them grow in power until there was a constant humming noise. They were loaded and I watched as the guns pointed at Rory and the others. Dutch yelled out. "Find cover!"

Everyone scrambled to safety but Rory and Xen'ork didn't move. They were ready to fight, even if it meant death.

"Anya! Lar'ja!"

"Ta'kasa!"

Rory called to us, running towards us with Xen'ork right behind. Some would think they were fools but they have more courage than any of the Bad Bloods combined. Not that Hakr'ouh would even think like that. He would say they want a death wish.

I glared at Hakr'ouh and he chuckled with a smirk on his face. "What were you thinking? I may never understand your ooman mind."

When he said that, I couldn't help but chuckle. Clearly, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting me to show. For once, I saw the frustration on his face but he loosened his grip, allowing me to speak clearly.

"You're the fool."

"Excuse me?"

I didn't answer him right away but rather looked into the sky one last time. Finally, I could see what the stars were and they were coming right at us. But I had to pull away when Hakr'ouh forced my head to look back at him. He wasn't pleased. "What are you plotting?"

I chuckled again. "You think I was going to surrender myself just like that? I only wanted to keep you from looking into the sky."

"What?"

In an instant, the sky lit up in blue light when something exploded from above. This is what I hoped would happen. Now the plan is coming into action as the area became a battlefield once more.

But this time . . . the tables have turned.

Hello Everyone!

First off, I wanted to reach out to everyone and make sure you're all okay. Things have become hectic since two weeks ago with the coronavirus and everything. Now, I have to remain quarantined in my house for a few weeks and can't even go to work. It's stressful but at least I got more time to write stories and do homework (secretly . . . I wanted classes to be canceled so I don't have to lol). But I wanted to make sure every one of you is okay and doing their best to stay healthy and safe.

I hope, at least, that my stories provide some distraction or comfort from this whole disaster. I thank everyone for supporting me and hope that I can do more for you.

Thank you . . . :)

Back to the chapter, Anya was being a clever fox all along. I wished I could see that in a movie. It would have made my day. But now we got someone new entering the fight and the tables have turned. But is it good for her? Or bad?

Are they allies? Anya's friends? Or much more than that? Who has come to save the day? Either way, Anya has something up her sleeve. Go, girl!

Find out when Chapter 16 is posted next week (Friday the latest).

Thank you and Good Hunting! And stay safe! :)))


	16. Back Up is Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 16: Back Up is Here

The Bad Blood's ship from above exploded in a ball of blue light, turning into flames. Shards of metal fell like meteorites but all I could see was the shocked expression of Hakr'ouh. It felt great to see him realize that he's not in control of everything.

"C'jit! We're under attack!"

I couldn't tell who it was but there was no doubt that it was a Bad Blood. More blue shots soared across the sky, hitting more ships that were hovering nearby. Soon, several ships fell from the sky, raining down on anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way. The Bad Bloods tried to restrain the kainde amedha that began to panic like animals, pulling on the chains desperately. Some escaped from their captors and began to target anyone in their path, tearing chunks of flesh while blood sprayed all over. I heard Rory calling out weapons-free and bullets were added into the mix. The chaos was all I needed to get out of my predicament.

With Hakr'ouh distracted, I reached for the knife on his belt and plunged it into his arm. He jerked suddenly and his grip on my throat loosened. Now's my chance! My body changed to Yautja in an instant and I headbutted him as hard as I could, followed by an undercut to his chin. The teeth from his lower jaw were forced into his gums, creating puncture wounds and oozed blood. Hakr'ouh flinched, yelping in pain. I curled my back and moved my feet under his belly, thrusting him off of me. I was glad how far I threw him, almost several yards on top of him crashing into his buddies. I got up and roared in satisfaction.

Serves you right!

But then, I heard Lar'ja roaring. I looked and saw him getting pushed into the ground by Qut'suak's tentacles. It was so bizarre in a way to see such a sight. He must have genetically hybridized himself. Pauking asshole. He slammed him on the ground once more and Lar'ja did his best to fight back, slicing some with his blades. I rushed as fast as possible but with no weapon in my hands, I had to ram myself into Qut'suak before he could attack again. He goes flying across the battlefield, skidding across the ground like garbage that he was. As much as I wanted to finish him off, my concerns went to see my mate's welfare.

"Lar'ja!"

I picked him up from the arm and got him on his feet. He didn't look too terrible but I knew he was hurting by how every time he grunted. His right side was covered in abrasions but nothing too serious. "Are you alright?"

He nods, shaking himself off. "I'm alright. Did he hurt you?"

His hands and eyes searched my body but I stopped him. "Don't worry about it."

When I was sure Lar'ja was okay, I searched back to see where Hakr'ouh and Qut'suak were. Sure enough, they were taking off in the opposite direction. Hak'rouh snapped at one Bad Blood that got too close and smacked him. He wasn't too happy so my guess was right. Whoever came was not on their side but there was no guarantee that they were our allies.

I got a moment to look up and see if I knew them. My eyes widened in shock and awe at the impressive gathering of ships in the sky. It was like an armada. A huge, mothership like the ones docked on Yautja Prime hovered, firing again and again on the Bad Blood ship that threatened to shoot us down. It fell far enough that we weren't out of danger but the impact sent shockwaves on the ground. I had to hold on to Lar'ja to keep my balance. Following behind, a dozen or smaller ships swooped past and began their barrage. Shots fired but only targeted groups of the Killer Yautjas and kainde amedha. Those who escaped being blown to smithereens scattered like flies.

This is crazy . . . I didn't expect a bunch to come.

I looked to Hakr'ouh arguing with Qut'suak before his red eyes gathered to me. He's not happy alright. His eyes glowed a burning red, displaying his rage mixed with disappointment. I smirked, letting my mandibles twist as much as they could. Suck on that, you dick. My joy, though, was gone when I saw him turn around and run off into the forest followed by Qut'suak and several of his followers. Oh no, you don't!

"We have to go! He's escaping!"

I tugged on Lar'ja for a moment but released his arm when he didn't go fast enough. But I only got several steps before a kainde amedha with his pauking master got in the way. They didn't want us to pass. I was losing precious time. If I didn't get Hakr'ouh now, this war won't be finished before more lives are lost.

I growled in fury. "Get out of my way!"

The Bad Blood snarled under his cold mask. "You won't stop our Leader and I won't let you pass!"

With a click of his mandibles, he lets go of the chain in his hand and the kainde amedha does his bidding. It charges like a raging bull, snapping its jaws when it lunges at me. I was ready to fight without any weapons. The thought of tearing it apart with my bare hands was somewhat satisfying. I'm not sure if it was like this with everyone but knowing that you had the strength to do such a thing was . . . incredible.

But a blade comes flying across and hits the kainde amedha's shoulder, throwing it off balance and misses me by a few inches. The next thing I knew, Lar'ja slams into it, slicing his blades into its neck and decapitating it with ease. The acidic blood sprayed on the ground and the burning smell was back again. Pauk . . . I hate it.

The Bad Blood saw this and roared in fury. Now, he had to do the dirty work that his 'pet' couldn't achieve. He pulls out a spear and charges, swinging it in a circular formation like a helicopter. But he didn't make it one step when a cannon blast shot into his chest, leaving a gaping hole where his arteries and veins hung like vines now that the heart was destroyed. His body falls hard like dead weight.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Rory stomps over with Xen'ork, holding my twin swords. He didn't look happy but I didn't have time to think about it. I looked back but I knew Hakr'ouh and Qut'suak were far gone, even if I ran as fast as I could. Disappointment filled my chest, turning my body back to ooman form. I grunted in frustration and turned to face Rory and Lar'ja who were coming to me.

"I had no choice. I was going for Hakr'ouh and Qut'suak."

I couldn't see his reaction due to his face covered in a mask but he shook his head. I wasn't sure if he thought I was an idiot or there was no use in arguing. He throws my twin swords and I grab them easily. "It doesn't matter now. We've got bigger problems to deal with."

I heard hissing from behind and saw that more kainde amedha had appeared. It seemed like the more we killed them, they got replaced in a split second. There was no time to take a breath. I thought my chest was going to burst from exhaustion. The only thing keeping me going was my willpower to protect my loved ones and the urge to hunt. That had ingrained itself into me and has now become an instinct. And I wasn't going to deny it now. I bent my knees and readied my swords. Lar'ja, Rory, and Xen'ork came to my sides and armed to the teeth. The leading kainde amedha screeches into the air and leads the attack.

But all of a sudden, some clouded figures jumped from the trees and slammed on the kainde amedha, killing them instantly with invisible blades. Or somewhat at least. I scurried back, wary of what they will do next. Everyone else did the same. Lar'ja kept close to me. Despite taking out our enemy, we still didn't know who they were. One stood up straight but still had the silhouette of a blade out and it doesn't seem like they were about to drop it.

Oh pauk . . . more?

The figure clicked. "I never would have thought we would meet again like this, Ta'kasa."

Huh?

The voice was all too familiar but deep down, I knew right away who it was. My mouth opened wide but nothing came out. The silhouettes suddenly materialized and appeared as full armored Yautjas, masks and all. The two on the outside I didn't recognize but the one in the middle I recognized straight away. Only one Yautja has golden specks on their skin like that.

"Sa'iye?"

Lar'ja and Xen'ork gasped in shock. Rory, on the other hand, was confused. The only person out of our little group that wasn't caught up in the details. But it was good to see her. Sa'iye chuckles and takes off her mask, revealing herself to me. My heart leaped in joy for that brief moment. "You're alive."

"And you as well. Although, I wished our union wasn't in the middle of a battlefield."

All of a sudden, she growls and her body tenses. It wasn't until I noticed she was staring behind me. I only had to turn my head slightly to the left to realize a Bad Blood was about to stab me with a knife. He was too fast for me to react and I was for sure going to get stabbed . . . or worse. But the Bad Blood roars in agony. His chest bursts with green blood as I saw two serrated blades had cut through. I had to get out of the way when the body fell to the floor. Holy c'jit.

"Sa'iye. You should know better to keep your guard up. You almost got our Leader killed."

That was unmistakable. It wasn't just the voice that told me who it was but rather the tone of it. It was full of seriousness that reminded me of one person that always nagged me about protection on Yautja Prime. I rolled my eyes in the back of my head as I turned around. But when I got a good look at him, the annoyance I felt disappeared. Despite our past times together, it was good to see another familiar face or body for that matter. His green and black stripes shined under the light of fire coming from the aerial battle above.

"Za'hir."

He didn't take his mask off but I could hear the relief in his voice. "It's good to see you again, my Lord." He turns his head to Lar'ja and Xen'ork. "Same goes for the both of you."

Lar'ja nods. "Same here, Za'hir."

"Umm . . . pardon me for the intrusion but we're not done here yet."

Rory calls, pointing to a horde of Bad Bloods and kainde amedha that were heading towards the others. The soldiers were doing their best but I could see fatigue was starting to get to them. Dutch, Dallas, and Lex were holding their own but they wouldn't last much longer. It looked like it got to the point that Brackett had to fight whilst keeping guard of Mike who was still not on his feet, shooting a handgun to keep the kainde amedha at bay. Guess our reunion will have to wait until this is taken care of.

"Alright. Let's take care of this then. How many are left?"

Za'hir answered. "No much is left. Our surprise attack took them off guard. Some are retreating though when we landed. Olgoth and T'uark are taken care of it. All we have is a few remaining preys and Bad Bloods left."

I grunted. My gut gave me a bad feeling that the few who were retreating was Hakr'ouh and Qut'suak. Cowards. I should have known better that they would leave to let others do their dirty work. The desire to kill them grew immensely. But on the bright side, I knew that Olgoth and T'uark were also here. My Elites had returned to me. Everyone I knew was alive and with me now. My heart grew in warmth, even in a dark place like this.

"Then let's give them something to remember when we send them to their deaths."

When I spoke those words, I could feel the joy in each of them. I looked up to Lar'ja and I could see the lust to kill in his eyes. It would have scared oomans easily but it was the opposite effect on me. Rory nodded in approval and brought his wrist blades to his chest. I turned to our allies still fighting and I roared with all my breath. "Time to end this!"

With the roars of my Elites combined with Lar'ja's and Xen'ork's, we charged on the kainde amedha and the Bad Bloods like death coming for them. I cut down the first one in my sights, feeling the tearing of flesh run through my blades of a kainde amedha. I didn't hesitate to find another to kill. I heard the grunts and growls from my sides but I didn't bother to look. I knew my friends would fight and win the battle. That's how much confidence I had in them. The shocked expressions of Lex, Dallas, and the others when they saw us fighting were expected but at least they didn't attack us right away.

I couldn't blame them. It's confusing from their point of view.

Still, it didn't matter. There was a battle that we needed to finish, regardless of what everyone wants.I swung my swords over, again and again, cutting all who were my enemies as the battle went on through the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

My breath was erratic, fighting to slow down my heartbeat as I slew the last of our enemies. It was a Bad Blood that almost caught me by surprise but wasn't fast enough to dodge the chain that wrapped around his leg and pulled him under. He was dead in a second as I stabbed him hard in the skull, feeling it shatter like a grenade. I pulled my sword out but I didn't move away. I scanned around me, examining the overall damage that the battle left behind.

Other than the massive count of dead bodies being piled up on Dutch's order for disposal later, the worst was seeing the injuries sustained on our side. There were oomans with missing limbs, crying out for anything to stop the pain. Others were unfortunate to get some kainde amedha blood on their skins, leaving gaping wounds that would never heal. My eyes had to see one soldier dying from his stomach ripped open and his organs half-eaten. There was no saving him. I stepped away to get some air. The smell of blood fumigated the entire area and it started to turn my stomach.

"Are you sick?"

Lar'ja checks on me, moving his hand on my stomach since he saw me holding it. I shook it off but pressed my body against him. "I'm fine. Don't like the smell."

"That's understandable. It stinks like a D'urong corpse left out in the sun to rot."

I rolled my eyes. I figured Xen'ork had to put in a word that would make things worse and seem like it was nothing as he tended to clean his mauls. D'urongs are the worst prey anyone could hunt in my opinion. They were the equivalent of a stink bug but ten times bigger with an addition of legs that could make it run faster. I'll never understand why Yautjas hunt them. Maybe to show they can stand it.

"But at least they're dead."

"For now."

Rory was right. This wasn't the end of them. I'm not sure if Hakr'ouh or Qut'suak escaped but there's no guarantee. Some way or another, they would have gotten out of this situation using their followers as leverage. The behavior reminded too well of Traeger who did the same thing. Still the same in both species.

Walking slowly to us, Rory unsheathed the Protector while Lex and Dallas followed. His body was sweating profusely. Many would have thought he came out of a sweat lounge rather than a life-or-death fight. Lex and Dallas appeared to have gone through a meat grinder, covered in cuts that bled a little. They didn't seem serious but it was better to check in case.

Lex nudged on Rory's shoulder. "Everyone seems to be okay but we lost almost half of the main forces. The rest are either on death's door or have serious injuries."

He nods. "I see. Make sure they get proper medical treatment as soon as possible. Use whatever supplies we have left."

"But it may not be enough."

"Just use them. Do whatever it takes to help them."

"I can help with that."

Everyone turned and saw Sa'iye approach us with Za'hir on her side. If I didn't know any better, Za'hir seemed more attached to Sa'iye than before. Even during the fighting, he stayed close and it was similar behavior with Lar'ja and I. Hmmm . . .

"We have supplies that are more effective and faster in treating the wounded."

But as soon as Sa'iye came too close, Lex and Dallas stepped back in fear. Sa'iye, noticing the change in behavior, stopped in her tracks. Oh right . . . They don't know. I decided to start the greetings between the two species.

"My apologies. Lex . . . Dallas . . . Rory . . .This is Sa'iye and Za'hir. They are my Elites and friends of ours."

I switched to Yautja's speech and dealt with the other side. "Sa'iye and Za'hir . . . This is Rory, Lex, and Dallas. They are also friends of mine."

"Rory?" She takes a look at him. "Is he the ooman you spoke about?"

I slowly nodded my head. "Yes."

Back on Yautja Prime, I told the time I've spent on Earth with Lar'ja and the others. With Sa'iye, I didn't hide anything. She was my best friend and I told her much about Rory. At the time, she began to admire him. Now, she was here . . . face to face with the ooman head whips so fast and her mandibles clicked in curiosity. Rory was just as stunned as I was, glancing at me like I did something bad to him. Before anyone else could think, Sa'iye comes straight up to Rory, almost too excitedly.

"It's an honor to meet you." She bows her head in respect. A sign of great importance in the Yautja culture. Rory knew what it meant and I was glad when he smiled, bowing back to her as well.

"It's an honor to meet you as well."

Sa'iye's head pulls back in surprise. "You know how to speak Yautja?"

He nods, almost chuckling. She looked to me for an explanation but I raised my shoulders. "Why does everyone get shocked that I could speak?"

"How should I know?"

We went back and forth for a bit before we heard the one person I rather not deal with at the moment. "So . . . you brought more of your 'friends' with you?"

Everyone's attention turned to Royce coming but stopped when he was only a few feet away with Izzy on his heels as usual. Instantly, Lar'ja and Xen'ork growled in warning. Sa'iye and Za'hir picked up the message and like bees in a disturbed hive, they went into defense. Oh great . . . Why does he have to come? I sighed. Guess I have to break up another fight. But before I could get to work, Lex and Dallas took command and stepped forward, blocking Royce's view of us.

"Get out of here. They came to help us. Stop acting like a child with a tantrum."

Lex stood strong. She looked like a true warrior who had faced many enemies and survived. I couldn't hear what Royce was saying but his angry expression confirmed that it wasn't good. Dallas moves around and grabs him on the arm, pulling him away. The bad air went with him as Dallas took Royce away and everyone else in our group calmed down. Lex sighed and gave me a look of apology. I understood and nodded my head, giving her permission to go with them. She turned and began to treat the injured, going to Brackett for orders.

Sa'iye commented. "What's his problem?"

"Do you need us to take care of him?"

I turned to Za'hir and shook my head. "No. It's complicated and not many oomans are not used to Yautjas walking around. I barely kept Lar'ja and Xen'ork safe from them."

Sa'iye chuckled. "You should have let them have Xen'ork. They could have saved us some trouble for us."

"Shut up."

The bickering between Sa'iye and Xen'ork brought back good memories. At least I still have that in this heap of a mess. But the moment was interrupted when I heard heavy footsteps from behind. Coming through the forest, more warriors pushed through. Again, there were other Yautjas that I had no idea who they came from or what clan they represented. It didn't matter though since they helped but my curiosity demanded an answer. But then, I saw two more familiar faces that I missed so much. The two twin Yautjas with yellow and green spots on their arms and legs take the lead . . . Olgoth and T'uark.

Olgoth stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "Ta'kasa?"

All I did was smile. The next thing I knew, he came running up to us, ignoring that there were others around. He wraps his arms around my body and lifts me in joy. "I can't believe you're alive! You're alive!"

He laughed and threw me around in a circle. I would have been okay with it except that he was crushing my ribs. I gasped, trying to get a breath in my lungs but it was a struggle. It took Lar'ja to yank his arms off and push him aside. He wraps me close to his body, purring to soothe my pain. I couldn't speak yet but patted his hand in reassurance.

I heard a loud smack and saw T'uark giving a slap to his twin brother's head. "Show some respect to our Leader."

Olgoth grunted, rubbing the injured area. "I just miss her . . . that's all."

"You're lucky it wasn't worse. Lar'ja would have you gutted if I didn't pull you away."

Olgoth shook his head, lowering his head in apology. "Forgive me, my Leader. I didn't mean to hurt you."

His voice sounded sincere and I didn't blame him. It has been a while since I've seen this duo of laughter. And you being announced dead made it worse. When I got my lungs back to working, I chuckled. "It's alright. I'm glad both of you are safe and well."

Olgoth was the first to smile, followed by T'uark who came up to me and bowed his head. "As we are, my Leader."

I sighed, glancing around our little group. My Elites were alive and well and I had Rory with me. Never did I imagine that this meeting would happen. Or maybe you just wanted to prevent more trouble from occurring. So much for that.

"Speaking of which, did you manage to get Hakr'ouh or Qut'suak?"

As much as I didn't want to bring it up, I needed to know. I watched as Olgoth and T'uark lowered their heads in disappointment. I knew the news wasn't going to be great.

"Unfortunately . . . no. They got away with a wormhole and we tried to follow but our way was blocked off with Bad Bloods. We managed to destroy them but it was too late. We have some members of the Ma'tu Clan scouting around the planet's atmosphere just in case."

"Ma'tu Clan?"

It was Rory who spoke out first, asking the same question I was going to say but for a different reason. I knew of the Ma'tu Clan. They were one of the most honorable Yautja clans, always following the rules to a "T". So why are they here? Helping us? I waited for more answers as Sa'iye took over.

"They are one of the clans that came with us when he heard your call along with others whose clan were destroyed from the Killer Yautja's attack. I'm sorry if this is a lot to take in. We have so much to tell you."

I raised my hand. "It's fine."

My eyes glanced around for a second, seeing the other Yautja warriors walking around. The only thing that I noticed was that none of them had their clan's symbols on them so I could only assume that they were UnBlooded. They did fight well but had me worried that this is all the support we got. "Are they UnBlooded?"

"Not all of them. There are some Blooded warriors we convinced to come but the others rejected. They were worried about assisting us with this mission, thinking that it would compromise our safety. The Leader of the Ma'tu Clan was the only one who brought his clan to come."

I shook my head. Or is there still discrimination over the fact that I'm a hybrid.

"Where is he now?"

I didn't see him in the fight. It wouldn't be hard to spot a clan leader with armor showing it clearly.

"He's overseeing the ships in space until it's safe to leave a few behind. He'll come to talk to us when he's ready."

I heard Lar'ja sigh. "That's good at least. It gives us time to catch up. We're glad that you managed to find us in time."

"Yeah. We're glad that your friend gave us your location or else we would never have made it."

"Excuse me?" My mind clicked into gear. "What friend?"

Now, the conversation took a weird turn. In an instant, Sa'iye's face turned into confusion along with Olgoth and T'uark. Za'hir remained composed but he knew something was wrong. Sa'iye began to stutter.

"When we arrived, we couldn't get the signal from your message. The Killer Yautja blocked our sensors so we tried to find it again. We got a message from someone, claiming that they knew you and where you were located."

"Did they say who they were?"

She shook her head. Her dreadlocks bounced on her shoulders. "No . . . but he sounded like an ooman and told us that he would be here." She stopped mid-sentence when we heard a gasp of a shock coming from the oomans. Curiosity drew us to turn around and immediately, we saw what the commotion was all about.

I could see Brackett standing up and watch her body shake. Is she hurt? I scanned her body but saw no injuries on her. Lex came to her side and held her shoulder. Everyone stopped what they were doing, staring at someone walking through the aftermath. From a distance, I could only make out a figure covered in an old rag that resembled a worn-out overcoat. His head was covered in a hood so his face was obscured but Brackett must have seen something. Her mouth gaped open and shut like a fish. What did she see? She seemed like the only person with such a reaction. Dutch and Dallas kept a watch on him like a hawk but didn't move. If they thought he was dangerous, they would have acted right then and there.

As he came closer, the figure began to look more like an ooman than a Yautja but his size alone made him look like a tank. Not as big as Dutch but close enough. He kept walking closer to us, which didn't sit well with Lar'ja and the others. Lar'ja pulled me around and growled in warning. Sa'iye, Za'hir, Olgoth, T'uark, and every other Yautja around did the same. The combined noise made it sound like an angry pack of wolves defending their territory. But the figure didn't pause, unfazed by the noise. It wasn't until Rory stepped forward that the figure stopped.

"Can I help you?"

Rory made his voice strong and serious, letting the figure know he wasn't about to mess around. I can't blame him. We just survived a brutal fight and still on the edge. The figure swayed back and forth before his voice rings out.

"You've grown up, son. And not alone anymore."

In an instant, Rory's body froze along with mine and Lar'ja's. Everyone else seemed confused but we knew that voice all too well. Could it be?

Rory answered it for everyone. "Dad?"

The figure lifted the hood over, revealing a face that none of us expected to see ever again but worn with age. The smirk of a smile was unmistakable.

There was no doubt who it was . . .

Hello Everyone!

A chapter with lots of reunions and tension. Despite fighting together, the differences between ooman and Yautja still stand. I mean . . . they've been prey and predator for centuries and it will have to take a lot more to bring them together. Does Anya have the strength and willpower to bring them together?

On the good side, she and her Elites have been reunited and they brought some backup but it doesn't seem good in Anya's eyes. Is the damage that Hakr'ouh and the rest of the Killer Yautja worse than what she feared? Plus, it doesn't help that Hakr'ouh and Qut'suak escaped. Sounds awfully like Traeger in Twisted Fate.

Dicks . . . don't you think?

But who is the mysterious person who brought the Elites in the right direction? Sounds like Lar'ja, Anya, and Rory know who it is. And I'm sure that all of you have a strong guess. Hehehehe . . .

Find out when Chapter 17 is posted next week (Friday the latest).

Thank you and Good Hunting! And stay safe! :)))


	17. Drama in the House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 17: Drama in the House

No one moved for a moment, not even Rory who was staring at the male before us. It's a wild guess but everyone must be in as much shock as me. McKenna . . . is alive? My mind tried to wrap around the bit of information I had, trying to put together the missing puzzle pieces. But how? Rory said that— I stopped that thought. Rory only told me that his father never came back from a mission but my assumptions led me to believe he'd died. Judging from the shocked expression on Rory's face, he thought the same or 'assumed' the death scenario.

McKenna walked closer but cautiously. The smile partially covered by his greyish-light brown beard formed slowly into a frown. He looked much older than I had anticipated. The greys almost completely covered the hair on his head but his skin looked paler than I remembered. My eyes scanned at his body, noticing how unusually thin he was. Almost like he hasn't eaten in a while. It looks like he went through Hell.

"Rory?"

McKenna called but Rory didn't move. His fingers twitched for a split second but nothing else. A bad feeling was creeping underneath my skin, forcing my heart to pound harder.

"Is that McKenna?"

Lar'ja whispered, trying not to make too much noise in this intense situation we were unexpectedly pulled in. I nodded whilst keeping my eyes on the two. "Yes. But I don't like this."

"Who's this McKenna?"

I hushed Olgoth. This is not the time or place for that. If I had answered, a million questions would follow. Za'hir and Sa'iye remained quiet from behind while I could hear T'uark cursing Olgoth under his breath. The other Yautjas stayed put as if anticipating a fight or an argument. Despite the two in question being ooman, no one wants to get in the middle of the unknown. It was the same for the ooman side. Everyone on the far side of the battlefield, including Lex, Dallas, and Brackett, stayed silent. I didn't bother to glance at Dutch. He was wise enough to stay out of this. Not sure about Royce with Izzy . . . but not my problem.

McKenna takes another step. This time, he opens his arms as if expecting a hug. "It's me. I'm finally home."

"You're alive . . ."

Rory spoke hesitantly and McKenna nodded firmly. His smile returned. "Yes. I know it's a shock but I'm here now."

Again, no movement from anyone until we watched Rory slowly makes his way towards McKenna. The tension in the air was so thick. My lungs barely kept up with my body's demand to keep the blood flowing but I stayed still, holding on to Lar'ja. His hand rubs on mine, the only solace I had. Rory's pace started to pick up into a power walk. I thought he was going to stop once he got to his father but his pace never relented. But the next thing any of us knew, Rory swings his fist across, pounding hard on McKenna's jaw and sending him on the ground.

What the pauk?!

Gasps and clicks of mandibles rang around, shocked by what transpired. Guess no one expected that. The excuse for the oomans with their wide-eyed looks was obvious but from the Yautjas, it was more from the hearing the injuries. The impact of Rory's fist brought about the most cringed sound of bones breaking. No matter the situations or species involved, Yautjas never liked to hear it.

"C'jit . . . That's got to hurt."

Lar'ja growled at Xen'ork in a warning. I agree, Xen'ork. Not the time to be making jokes like that.

McKenna groans in agony while Rory was huffing a puffing with exertion. His body language had anger written all over it. What's his problem? He screams fists on his sides and arms open wide like a bear.

"You son of a bitch!"

McKenna wiped the blood coming out from the corner of his mouth. A few drops splattered on the ground but no one didn't move. "Asshole! How dare you come back after everything you put me through!? And our family!?"

Rory stomps down his foot right next to McKenna's face. I thought he was going to smash his head like an egg. That's when I decided to intervene. The evil glare in Rory from the corner of his eye was enough for me. I rushed over and grabbed him by the waist before Rory could stomp again. To my shock, Rory thrashed as hard as he could against me, trying to escape my grasp. What's wrong with him? I was stronger than him but with him fighting so hard to reach McKenna and my need to not harm him, I called for help.

"Lar'ja! Guys! Help me!"

I only needed one but all my Elites and Lar'ja ran to my side. On the other, Lex and Brackett came to get McKenna back on his feet while Dutch and Dallas created a body barrier to block Rory's view. Their angry expressions towards him were all I needed to know I could only think how bizarre Rory's behavior was. Why is he so angry with his father being alive?

Lar'ja grabbed Rory by his waist and pulled him back while Xen'ork caged his legs from kicking. He used his fists and pounded on Lar'ja arms but did nothing. As if I was attacked, Za'hir and Sa'iye came to my side for protection while Olgoth and T'uark growled. I hoped it would be enough to knock Rory out of this tantrum but it did little.

"How fucking dare you!? How dare you come now!? Making me think you're dead all this time! What did you fucking expect!?"

McKenna spits some blood onto the ground. His voice muffled due to his jaw hanging by one side. It looked sickening. "Nice welcoming. I didn't expect this."

"Fuck you!"

I had enough of this.

"Olgoth. T'uark. Get him out of here."

They looked at me puzzled. "With this crazy ooman?"

I glared at Olgoth. "Are you questioning me?"

He backed off immediately. His eyes lowered inadvertently. "As you wish, my Leader."

Lar'ja and Xen'ork switched places with Olgoth and T'uark. I needed to keep Lar'ja and Xen'ork here in case something else goes wrong. They've been here with us and the oomans longer than the others so I hoped it would smooth things over. And get this whole pauking issue out of the way as safely as possible.

"Take him somewhere else other than CHPS. He needs a place to calm down."

"I don't need to calm down!"

Rory yelled with all the air in his lungs. His anger directed toward me. I moved my eyes into slits. Do you really want to start this? Without relent, I came up to him and slapped Rory across the cheek. I made sure I didn't do it hard enough to break his jaw but it definitely made him see stars. He bobs his head back and forth, seeing the red outline of my hand on his cheek. It took him a minute to get his senses back. "What the fuck?" He was still out of this but he had his point across. I wasn't in the mood to explain my actions.

"You need to calm down until we get everything settled. I don't know what's going on between the two of you but now is not the time. Later, you can have your mash fight against each other. Got it?" It took a minute to process the words but Rory slowly nodded and then went limp on Olgoth. I sort of freaked out but figured he'd passed out.

I signaled T'uark. "Take him to one of the ships until we get 'macho man' over there healed at the base. Make sure to find an isolated room to be locked in until I say so."

"Of course."

He nods to his twin brother and both drag Rory towards the ships docked on the other side of the forest that they mentioned. I watched Olgoth click his mandibles at T'uark.

"Oomans are more interesting than I thought."

A smack from T'uark is what he got for his little joke. He hissed in anger for a bit before his brother smacked him again. I couldn't help but grin at the sight. I don't think those boys will ever get over the fighting. They're like yin and yang from birth.

Now that this obstacle was dealt with, I had to address the elephant in the room. Chattering from both species was becoming uncomfortable to hear, not to mention the glares and stares being exchanged. My eyes set upon McKenna. I could see through him that something was up but I had to make sure he was okay.

"Are you okay?"

I spoke softly. McKenna nodded, shifting out of Brackett's grip to stand tall. "Sure . . . Other than a broken jaw, I'm fit as a whistle."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

He lowered his eyes in shame. So there is something between them. There was no doubt he knew some part of Rory's reaction. He may not be the brightest ooman on the planet but he was no idiot. To be fair, I was much wanting to know how he was alive, mostly to get his side of the story since I have Rory's side . . . or at least the general.

"What had happened to you, McKenna?"

Lar'ja took over but he was more direct than I would have liked. It's too late now. McKenna sighed. "Too much to explain in simple sentences."

I shook my head. "Well . . . right now, we have much bigger problems to deal with. Like, say . . . people either dying or seriously injured that need to be treated right away." I glanced at Lex and Brackett. "Get him to the medical bay and treat his broken jaw. And I expect an explanation of your side when I fixed this mess."

I blink my eyes to McKenna for a second. An indication that I wasn't finished with him yet but will save it for later. I wasn't sure what the pauk happened between them that got to a point where fists were flying and I was already tired. He got the gist of it and let the girls guide him back to CHPS or what remains of it. Dallas and Dutch followed suit, getting back to organizing a recovery plan at least.

I have a lot of work to do.

"So what now?"

Sa'iye spoke and I sighed as I turned around. "The oomans are checking on the damage after the attack and assessing what to do next."

Za'hir added. "We should be doing the same thing."

"Agreed. But right now . . ." I groaned, rubbing my forehead to alleviate the headache. Lar'ja drew closer, purring to soothe me. "I need some rest from all this drama."

Xen'ork chuckled. "This is drama? I thought it would be worse with oomans."

If I could, I would charge at him and tackle him to the ground, throwing punches at his face. The headache radiated once more and I hissed. Not right now. Thankfully, Za'hir and his honorable ways, he got into Xen'ork's face and growled. "Stop this funny business."

"Funny business? The type I do is far worse. Especially if a lot of females are around and then I'll—"

Za'hir grabbed a handful of his dreadlocks and began dragging him towards the ship. Xen'ork roared and growled in protest but Za'hir was stronger. If he tried to pull a cheap shot on him, his lights would be put out for certain. That's for sure. He needs a good beating. I watched as they disappeared but when I turned to the side for a split second, something caught the corner of my eye. Sa'iye's eyes softened, keeping their gaze on Za'hir's back. Her mandibles clicked softly that no one could hear the sound they usually make. If I didn't know better, something's up with them.

"Sa'iye."

She snapped out of whatever she was in. The soft expression was gone in a flash. "What is it, Ta'kasa?"

I shook my head. "Nevermind."

I felt it best not to talk about it somewhere . . . public. I had an idea of what's going on but it had to be her choice to tell me. I changed the subject. "So what about the ships in space? The Ma'tu Clan?"

"Oh yes. They just messaged me that they'll want to meet us tomorrow. They're still scouting for any Bad Bloods that might be lingering in space or on the planet itself. The Leader specifically requested to meet you in person."

Really? Meet me? I didn't say or show my curiosity, staying unfazed by the news. I'll have to thank the Leader for his diligence in keeping an eye for us until we were back on their feet. It must be hard with some Yautjas still not used to showing themselves to oomans, much less helping as we are. The other warriors that were standing around looked uneasy. Their body language was all I needed to confirm. Some were twitching their fingers on their weapons. I wasn't sure if they were eager to fight if any of the oomans tried to pull a trick or uneasy about everything.

I nodded, looking back to Sa'iye. "Alright. I'm going to get some rest but first want to check with Rory if he's calmed down."

Sa'iye agreed. "Of course. Follow me."

"Hold on, Sa'iye."

Lar'ja called, stopping everyone in their tracks. Sa'iye's mandibles clicked in frustration but she listened to him. "Are you sure that we can leave these Unblooded with our friends?"

He does make a good point.

"They'll be fine. We made it clear that they're helping on orders. And they wouldn't dare go against the Code of Honor."

Oh . . . I forgot.

"Good. Then let's be on our way."

Sa'iye didn't hesitate to lead the way, almost too cheery in some way. Something was up with Sa'iye and it only served to pique my interest more. I followed alongside Lar'ja as we headed to the ships but I couldn't help but see the destruction on the way. Craters as large as buses covered the ground, littered with bodies like a pit. I couldn't distinguish which body parts belonged to an ooman or Yautjas. The mixed blood of green and red made it harder. The smell they brought almost made me gag. It was very potent. We were getting farther from the rest of the groups but I could have sworn that I felt daggers stabbing into my back. The Bad Bloods . . . Hakr'ouh . . . brought such disaster but with neither of them here to take it out on, I was the next, best target for the ooman's anger. I brought them here so it was fitting to blame me.

Still, I had to remain strong. The destruction that occurred today . . . was only the beginning of something worse to come.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Only a day passed but it felt like an eternity. Sa'iye had found a room in one of the Motherships for me and Lar'ja to spend the night. It felt best to give the members of CHPS some space from all the new faces. Introductions would have to wait a little longer. The room was much bigger than I was used to, having an extra space in the main area and a bathroom with the largest jacuzzi I've ever seen. It was more like a pool than anything. I wished I didn't ask when Xen'ork came walking by, saying that its purpose was for mating with multiple partners . . . an orgy of all things. I shut him up quickly with a jab in the gut, enough that he had to be escorted by Sa'iye once more. The night ended when we went our separate ways and slept for the rest. Lar'ja curled close to me, kept asking if everything was alright. I had to beg him to go to sleep before he relented, putting his face in his favorite spot in the crook of my neck. I thought I would never sleep with him being so close and my body's need to have him but one whiff of his sweet scent of spring rain sent me into a deep abyss.

The communications alerted us of a call from Sa'iye, waking us up at the crack of dawn. I would have chewed her ass off for it but it was one of those mornings that I got enough sleep and I was in a good mood. Lar'ja, on the other hand, growled the moment he heard her voice. Sa'iye apologized but told that the Leader of the Ma'tu Clan had arrived and wanted to meet with us about catching up. I didn't want to upset him since I needed all the help I could get. Plus, I wanted to find out from my Elites what has been going on since we separated. I got dressed in my full armor to make a good impression that was delivered last night, courtesy of Brackett who was kind enough to bring it to the ship. I convinced her to stay the night so she could be at the meeting. It felt right to have her and Rory to make peace.

Speaking of Rory, Lar'ja and I decided to stop by and see how he's doing. The last I was told, Olgoth and T'uark herded him into an isolation room. It was mostly used to keep members of a clan that were acting aggressively so they would have time to calm down. Mostly UnBlooded males would be put in there since they were at a stage where they can't officially hunt but their instincts drive them to kill something. It prevented many from becoming Bad Bloods . . . like the ones that have taken over everything and brought nothing but misery.

It was only a few doors down so I stopped at the door and knocked a few times. "Rory? Are you in there? Everything alright?"

I heard the ruffling of feet on the other side but he didn't answer. I knocked again but it was the same response.

"I think it's best to leave him alone. I know you want him at the meeting but I don't think he wants to talk right now."

I didn't want to give up on Rory but Lar'ja had a point. Pushing him to come out and act as nothing happened was asking too much . . . especially since I don't know the extent of whatever he was going through with his father. At least, I can give him the news.

I leaned towards the door. "McKenna is healing well. Lex and the members of CHPS are getting everything under control. Mike is doing fine but still healing. I wanted to let you know."

Again . . . no answer. I expected it as much but the disappointment I felt was like swallowing a cannon that made its way into my stomach. It must be worse than I thought. I wonder what's going on with you. Lar'ja presses his hand on my shoulder.

"We should get going to the meeting."

He pulls on my shoulder and away from the door. With nothing else to do, I walked away but the small hope that he'll come out and talk was there. It was gone when we turned the corner and into the hallway leading to the meeting room. That was a dead end. At some point, I'll have to talk with McKenna to get at least something about this. For now, I had other matters to deal with. I tried to think about the upcoming meeting with a clan I never met or at least I don't recall. But my mind was somewhere else.

"Anya?"

"Hmm?"

I glanced to the side to meet with Lar'ja's eyes. Concern was flowing out of them. "What is it?"

"You shouldn't worry about Rory right. He'll calm down and talk to us when he's ready."

"But I never saw him so angry like that."

Those words repeated in my head and for good reason. When I tried to hold on to him, he thrashed so hard that I thought my arms would break. Although I was stronger than him, he still fought me. When something I don't know pops up, my mind will never let it go until I realize why it happened. All I knew is that McKenna was gone for quite some time but I should have pushed more for the details. And maybe we would avoid this altogether.

But then, my body is tugged to the side and into the inner divider that connects to another hallway. Only the Motherships are big enough to have such a structure inside. Lar'ja swings me around until I was pressed on the wall. What the pauk? I was about to fight back and demand what he was doing until I froze with his face so close to mine. His golden eyes staring straight at me and I was under his mercy. I've never seen him like this before.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

I was confused. The question only served to make me more frustrated but I couldn't move or rather I didn't have the will. His hands pinned my wrists to the wall but he inched his body closer. The look in his eyes was still there but it softened a little.

"I know you're trying to act tough every time something bad happens but it's not good for you."

I opened my mouth but with nothing to say, I shut it. My eyes lowered to the ground beneath us. There was no hiding anything from Lar'ja. To be honest, the more time he'd spent with me, the more he'd become observant with my mood swings that he called them once before. He was becoming wiser than I expected. It was silent between us until Lar'ja lifts my chin between his clawed fingers. Our eyes made contact once more.

"You don't have to carry all the burden on your own. It's too much for any warrior to handle. I'm here for you and not going anywhere."

His encouraging words were enough. The sad feeling inside slowly dissipated and my chest felt lighter. I smiled softly at him. He does have a way with words. Lar'ja does the same, probably knowing that I understood what he was saying. He slowly leans his head down until our mouths connect. He was being so gentle, more so that the previous times we've done this together. It was sweet. Instinct kicked in and my arms wrapped around his neck, letting my fingers dig into his tresses. When I did that, I should have known better.

After only a few seconds, Lar'ja picks me up from the waist and presses me even harder on the wall. I moaned from the shock of it but the kiss muffled it. My heart began its racing beat, pumping warmth into every muscle and organs like lava. I was drugged into him. Lar'ja pulls away for a brief moment, only to let his tongue slither on my exposed neck that my armor didn't cover. I held my breath in, briefly realizing where we were.

I pressed my mouth near his cheek. "We can't . . . do this . . . right now."

It was getting harder to form sentences. My lungs are desperate to fill themselves with air, getting harder as Lar'ja kept his ministrations. Finally, he pulls away and presses his forehead on mine. The ridged edges of his skin rubbed hard against me. His voice was harsh like my own.

"Why not?"

I swallowed to help with my dry throat. "We . . ." I swallowed again. ". . . have to go . . . The meeting . . ."

"They can wait."

I shook my head. "But . . . we don't . . . have . . . much time."

"Then we'll do it quickly. Please . . . just this once."

Again, he had me under his spell. My body yearned to have him. An instinct that I couldn't refuse. With his body heat burning me up like an oven and his hands moving slowly down my hips, I decided to fuck it.

"Do it . . . quietly."

Quickly, I pressed my mouth on his once more, harder than last time. Lar'ja got to work quickly, pushing my loincloth to the side to expose my core. It only makes my body hotter, especially with the thought that we're doing this in a public place. I just hope no one hears us. He does the same with his own but had less trouble, seeing that he had a bit of his armor on. I never understood why he didn't wear all of it but I did recall something about fixing it up from all the damage it received. It didn't matter at this point. Once he got his loincloth to the side, he wraps his arms around each leg and spreads them apart to give access. His enlarged cock searches for my opening. Once he found it, Lar'ja made quick work and thrust hard deep inside me.

I threw my head back but held a scream in my throat as much as I could. It was quite uncomfortable since it was like trying to swallow a large marble. I kept as quiet as possible as Lar'ja kept up his relentless pace, going in and out of me as his life depended on it. Our hips crashed into one another when they met, creating a slapping sound between us. It was much too loud but I couldn't say anything or risk screaming in pleasure and that would be far worse. I closed my eyes tightly and felt my body begin to sweat profusely, making it easier for Lar'ja to move faster. Sometimes, the tip of his cock would hit my cervix, shocking that bundle of nerves that forced my body to short spasms. The pleasure it brought was unimaginable, making it harder to keep from screaming in ecstasy Lar'ja was doing his best to keep quiet. Every time I opened my eyes, I could see his shut in concentration. His mandibles freezing in place, enough that the tusks were scraping against his inner mouth and caused a few cuts to bleed. But it didn't stop him from thrusting into me. I felt his cock grow in size the closer I was ready to climax. My walls squeezing everything out of him.

It wasn't long before I felt my orgasm racing to me. In preparation, I tightened my arms into steel bars and my legs squeezed Lar'ja's hips like a snake holding on to its prey. My heart pounded against my chest and I was losing the ability to hold my voice much longer. The final straw was when Lar'ja rubbed his fingers on my clit, swirling in a pattern that shocked my body to the core. I slammed the back of my head on the wall behind, ignoring the shot of pain that went down my neck. I had to let go but I managed to keep my scream into a low groan. Lar'ja followed me into oblivion soon after, digging his nails underneath my armor as I felt hot cum spread deep into me. A minute passed and the exhausted feeling swept between us. Both of us struggled against each other with our breaths mingling with each other. Eventually, Lar'ja slowly lowers me to the ground. His cock slipping out of me, leaving a space that was so desperate to be filled back up once more. He steps back and looks deeply into my eyes.

"See?" He smiled. His dreadlocks swaying back and forth. "Quick and easy."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "For you . . . that is."

We laughed softly for a second. Lar'ja presses his forehead on me once more. I rubbed myself on him as a sign of affection, giving him a kiss above his eyes. This was crazy what he did but surprisingly, it was the thing I needed.

But then, I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. From the sound, it was coming our way. Oh, c'jit! I pulled away from Lar'ja and fixed myself back properly, concentrating to get my breath back to normal at the same time. Lar'ja was trying to do the same but had a harder time than I. He tried to get his cock back underneath his loincloth but it was still enlarged. Every time he tried to bend it to get inside he would hiss. I wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure but after seeing this, I was glad that I was born a female.

Both of us got fixed up just in time as two figures passed us. One of them noticed me so it was too late to sneak out of here. Alright, Anya. Just act natural. I smoothed my dreadlocks to the side and walked out and into the hallway. When I saw just who it was, my heart stopped for a second out of embarrassment.

Sa'iye and Za'hir stood there with confused expressions on their faces. I did my best to appear nonchalant as if I was strolling to the meeting. I don't know if I convinced them and I was sure they suspected something when Sa'iye spoke.

"Ta'kasa . . . So good to see you here early."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well . . . I wanted to make sure I knew my way around the ship so I don't get lost."

"Did you come alone?"

Za'hir commented and I swallowed. "Lar'ja was with me but he had to get something back at our room. He said to meet him there."

I lied but apparently . . . not good enough. Za'hir tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure? Because he's right behind you."

My eyes widened as Lar'ja walked in from behind. I thought he would get the message of staying back so it didn't look too obvious what had transpired. That thought that he was much wiser . . . out the window now.

Za'hir looked towards him and then to me. "What were you guys doing?"

"Well . . . uhh . . . just talking about Rory and such. Lots of c'jit that happened last night."

Za'hir huffed. Even Sa'iye didn't seem convinced. Her inner mouth slowly changed into a smirk and I had to look away. "It must have been intense for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"First off, your breathing is harsh and both of your smells are very intense. And on top of that, your body is completely covered in sweat."

When I heard that last part, I looked down at myself and saw that it was indeed sweat dripping from my legs. The armor did little to cover it up to which I had hopes he wouldn't notice. But this was Za'hir and he was far too observant to miss it.

"Looks like you were doing more than talking."

Sa'iye added. Her voice lined with sarcasm and mischief. Lar'ja growled softly but it only made their suspicion worse. I was stuck in a situation I was trying to avoid. Pauk! How do I get out of this!? They won't stop until they get their answer! My eyes caught something in between them so out of desperation, I pointed it out.

"And what about you? Why are your hands like that?"

Between their bodies, Sa'iye and Za'hir were holding hands. This was abnormal for Yautjas behavior and even more so between them. As soon as I mentioned it, Sa'iye rips her hand away from Za'hir, pulling back behind her.

"It's nothing."

I didn't buy it. Her cheeks began to glow a bright green . . . a sign of a blush on her face. I turned to Za'hir to see if he had the same reaction. He was more subtle than Sa'iye but the soft glow of green was there, not obvious but can be seen if you look carefully.

"Are you sure?"

She had enough. Sa'iye shakes her head and begins walking away. "We'll be late for the meeting if we don't go now. Come on."

I turned an eye on Za'hir in a silent conversation. He gets the point of leaving the conversation as it is now. He bows before taking off to follow Sa'iye. I could finally let out a sigh of relief. Man . . . How I got out of that one I'll never know. I watched them walk off a little before I turned my head to Lar'ja.

"Is something going on between them?"

I guess Lar'ja knew as well but I didn't have an answer for him. I shrugged my shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. At least they didn't ask further questions."

I spoke the last part with sarcasm but all Lar'ja did was purr in satisfaction. It was like he would have been proud to show it off. I should have known better. Male Yautjas would do anything to bolster themselves and to everyone that they mated with a female. And a high ranking one like myself to add. But I couldn't be mad at him.

He did give me such satisfaction too. And I love him on top of it.

I chuckled, shaking my head in disbelief. "Oy vey, Lar'ja."

"What's oy vey?"

I growled playfully. "Oh forget it."

I just went off towards the meeting and Lar'ja had to catch up with me. I tried to wipe off the sweat on my body before we met with the Ma'tu Clan. It would be inappropriate to greet one of such rank after mating. Lar'ja wrapped his arm around my shoulders, giving me the support I needed as we headed to the meeting.

And in such a way, I was glad because what I was going to find out was far worse than I could have imagined.

Hello Everyone!

Well . . . like the title of the chapter says . . . there was lots of drama in the house. The reunion of McKenna with everyone else didn't sit well with Rory. Father and son fighting over a matter that Anya has no idea what but there will be more of the details soon enough. But what could have driven a rift between them?

But about another matter, what do you think of Sa'iye and Za'hir? There are some pretty good guesses that something happened between them while Anya was away. Is there another pairing happening as we speak?

And what news will Anya receive that would be far worse than she expected?

Find out when Chapter 18 is posted next week (Friday the latest).

Thank you and Good Hunting! And stay safe! :)))


	18. Decision Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 18: Decision Making

We got to the meeting room a minute late but apparently, Yautjas don't worry too much about time. An ooman habit that seems to want to stay with me. My heart raced a little in case they noticed but reassurance from Lar'ja was enough. Sa'iye and Za'hir were the first to enter the small chamber room next to the front deck of the MotherShip. I still wondered about what was going on between them but I had other problems to deal with than poking into someone's business. The room was much bigger than even the meeting rooms on Yautja Prime, which made me wonder if Yautjas love being in space more than at home. Does it matter now?

Olgoth, T'uark, and Xen'ork were waiting on one side of the long table, conversing about something amusing when I saw Xen'ork grinning. T'uark didn't seem to like it but his brother was the opposite. I felt sorry for Brackett who was on the far end of the table near four empty seats, most likely for Lar'ja and I along with Sa'iye and Za'hir. At least I have a good idea to give her a translator provided by Sa'iye to make her feel better and stay in tune for what's going on. But my eyes wandered towards the other side of the table, seeing a couple of Yautjas from before but noticed an empty seat in the middle. None of the warriors looked decent enough to be the leader of the Ma'tu Clan, more like Blooded warriors with a few UnBlooded standing over them.

"Where is your Leader?"

I asked as we walked beside them to our seats. The Unblooded kept their heads down, following the Code of Honor to address a warrior of higher rank, especially of my position. I didn't catch any glares or wonder as I wanted to suspect but something else alarmed me. Their demeanor was reflected off a warrior depleted of his honor and status, one that had lost everything. I checked their armor again. They don't appear like servants . . . full-blown armor and plenty of weapons on them. In the back of my mind, there was more going on that was much serious than I could imagine. One of the Blooded warriors with a crescent mark on his forehead spoke, standing from his chair and bowing with respect in my direction.

"He'll be here soon. A last-minute problem arose when he was about to return."

I didn't ask anymore. And I thought I was going to be late.

"Of course. We'll wait then."

The warrior bowed once more and I went to take a seat. Lar'ja waited so he could make sure I got in safely. Some of it was for courtesy but Lar'ja was a worrywart, trying to keep me safe when I didn't need it. I didn't protest this time, already nervous to fight back and in front of everyone as he sat next to me. Sa'iye and Za'hir took the remaining seats available on our side. While I sat next to Brackett, hoping it would help her relax. She looked nervous and intense as it is although it could have been worse if she'd never encountered Yautjas in the first place. While small conversations were ongoing, I leaned my head towards Brackett.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and leaned closer. "I'm good. It's just that I've never seen so many . . ."

"Yautja?" I chuckled in amusement. "This is nothing compared to Yautja Prime."

She smiled. Good . . . She calmed down a little. I smiled back and nudged my shoulder on hers. She leaned back into the chair that was double her size but the smile disappeared and worry was seen in her eyes.

"Did you talk to Rory?"

"No." I shook my head and lowered my gaze to the cold, metal table. "He's still angry and won't even speak to me."

"What happened to him? All of a sudden he goes berserk when he sees McKenna. I thought someone who thought their dad died would be joyous to see him alive."

"Well . . . something happened that he didn't tell us. I fear I will have to ask McKenna at one point but it will be more like an interrogation." I shifted in my seat, scooting closer when I saw one of the Unblooded looking at us. I glared straight at him and he turned away, a clear sign to back off or else lose an eye. But Lar'ja made it clearer, growling a deep and low one that made the male move to a farther spot. Really?

"Lar'ja . . . Do you have to do that?"

He grunted. "I have to protect my mate from other males. It's my duty, right?" His hand goes underneath the table and rubs the exposed part of my thigh. My core burns immediately from the touch, still feeling the effects of our recent mating but with a lot of bodies around us, I flicked my thigh to push his hand away. He does it with little effort but a twitch from his mandible suggested otherwise. I smirked, turning away as soon as I punched his stomach under the table.

"Having fun?"

I didn't look at Brackett. She already knew what was going on but she looked like she was having plenty of good entertainment in a room full of aliens. But it was much worse than that when I turned my head to the other side and saw my Elites staring at me, not obvious but enough for me. "Do you mind?" Everyone looked away, not wanting to get on my bad side and continued on their mini conversations. But it would have to wait when we heard the doors opening to the room. I and everyone else stood up to present ourselves to our guests, which should be the leader of the Ma'tu Clan. I was right on the mark as an older male comes in with a stride befitting a superior. He walks as if he owns the ship we were standing in. Well . . . we don't know who's ship it belongs to. His dreadlocks were beginning to fade from the black color to grey from the top down. His armor was thicker than I've ever seen before. Most warriors preferred the essentials but not too many, rather choosing speed over power. This male did the opposite, making him look like a tank. The head of a kainde amedha adorned his chest with his clan's symbol resembling lightning. It was a display of prowess for taking on such a creature. I'd rather keep their heads for display in my private room than wear it. It would make me tense looking at it.

"My Leader."

The unknown males called out in unison, bowing their heads in respect for their leader. I didn't bow and neither did the others. It wasn't necessary since we were of higher rank but Brackett looked a bit nervous, even more so when the Leader turned his face that was lacking his mask. It was obvious that he wasn't too pleased with an ooman being here but not angry either . . . tolerating would be my best guess.

I broke the ice building up between. "My Lord. I'm glad to officially meet you."

The Leader turned his attention to me, bowing a little out of the difference between our ranks. His amber eyes studied me for a second. "Same here. You must be Ta'kasa . . . the Leader of the Elites I presume?"

"Yes."

His eyes checked back and forth and then up and down my body. He stopped when Lar'ja growled a warning. I had to elbow him "I was told you were dead."

"Presumably. Does anyone trust the words of a Bad Blood?"

He chuckles. "No. I supposed not."

He steps up closer and straightens his back to make himself look bigger. His followers hunched low in respect made by fear. It shows how much influence a clan leader has but I never believed in that philosophy unless necessary. "My name is A'ni-de of the Ma'tu Clan. Behind me are my proteges."

I didn't know he brought others until A'ni-de moved to the side, moving his massive body to reveal two young males standing behind. They wore similar armor like their leader but not much, only wearing the essentials and nothing else. The one on the left was thinner than the other male on with longer dreadlocks but looks can be deceiving. The male on the right had a balanced posture: not too skinny but not fat either. His dreadlocks were short for a Yautja but I had a suspicion that both males were Unblooded due to the lack of their clan symbol on their masks they wore. Still, I introduced myself out of respect for their leader.

"Pleasure. My name is Ta'kasa. And you?"

The one on the left spoke. "I am Nei'hman-de and this is my half-brother . . . Yeyinde."

I turned to the male named Yeyinde but he didn't speak to me. He bowed his head low but nothing else. Still, I got the feeling that he was studying me just like A'ni-de was doing earlier. I ignored it and raised my hand to the empty chair near him.

"I hate to be hasty but we need to get straight to business. Shall we?"

Luckily, we were on the same page and he got into his seat, shifting to get comfortable while the two males from before moved to stand on either side of him. Everyone sat down and the meeting went into session. It was mostly about the damage received in the recent battle with the Killer Yautja on either side, hearing more than a dozen Yautjas and a few more of the soldiers of CHPS were killed or injured. It wasn't the topic I wanted to listen to but I kept diligent, especially when Brackett had to talk. I had to act as a translator between the two species along with being a mediator. The idea of an ooman in the room discussing with leaders and warriors made some of the Unblooded glaring once in a while. It could be part of it but young males like then are always eager to fight no matter who and what. But as soon as that topic was done, we got into more serious business.

"So . . . what's the update on the Bad Blood's movements in the far side of the universe?"

Za'hir spoke and A'ni-de nodded but with a disturbed expression. "They've hunted down the remaining members of the F'erc Clan and destroyed the planet they were on. I'm afraid that more clans will end up with the same fate."

"They've hunted down another clan?"

I disturbed the conversation and got confused looks from A'ni-de. "Do you not know of this?"

I shook my head and Sa'iye answered for me. "She was gone for quite a while and we barely came here so we haven't got the chance to update her on what's going on."

"So she has no idea what happened to her clan then?"

My eyes perked up. "What about my clan?"

I turned to Lar'ja, thinking if he knew any of this but the confused look in his eyes told me he knew only as much as I did. However, when I saw Sa'iye and everyone else, their faces dropped slightly as if in shame. "Does this have anything to do with the Dark Blade Clan?"

A'ni-de didn't even show any emotion, rather looking annoyed by my presumption. Still, he gave the news that I didn't want to hear. "After Yautja Prime was taken, the Killer Yautja began hunting down clans that went against them and the Dark Blade Clan was the first. With Daugo's death and the rest of the members left behind, you and a few others are what's left of your clan."

My heart stung first upon hearing Daugo's name. That awful memory was still deep inside me and a horrible nightmare of what Hakr'ouh did but they had a point. A part of me understood that this was the result after the Bad Bloods took over. A harsh reality that I had no choice but to accept. I slumped into the back of the chair, taking a few breaths while all eyes were on me.

"So they've been killing off those who resist . . . but it makes no sense. The Killer Yautja's numbers are still few compared to the many clans still upholding the Yautja ways and the Code of Honor. Why is everyone scattering to hide or get away from them?"

I thought A'ni-de would answer but his eyes glanced over to Za'hir on the other side of the table. Everyone's eyes moved to him but he remained composed. He would tell the truth and I needed to know. Logically, the other clans would have intervened and taken back Yautja Prime if they could. From what I was told, there were hundreds if not more clans out in the universe. They would have converged together to stop them. Why haven't they already?

My Leader . . . It's not that simple. The Killer Yautja have been known to upgrade themselves and the kainde amedha they keep as pets, creating new beings that are way stronger than the average Yautja. On top of it, they have improved their weapons and defenses to the point that we can't understand."

"Understand?"

He nodded. "Hakr'ouh has found the blueprints you made for the new weapons defense for Yautja Prime. Remember?"

How could I forget?

Before all this c'jit had gone down, in preparations for this sort of situation, I worked with Arkarb on new projects that could give Yautja Prime an edge if the Bad Bloods were to attack in earnest, including a shield for the planet. The only problem was that I needed approval, also known as the Council. Lord Datho would have permitted me but at the time, our mission was still classified and I couldn't risk exposing the plot until we had enough evidence. Little did I know that it would happen but I wished I could have taken the plans with me. Now, I knew Hakr'ouh must have found them, using him to his advantage. Another blow you gave them. Nice job, Anya.

I nodded. "I know. I was hoping they wouldn't understand it, given that I wrote it in ooman language."

"Because you suck at writing in the Yautja language still."

I didn't have to signal to someone that Xen'ork needed a smack to the head. Surprisingly, Olgoth of all Yautjas threw a right hook onto his head and he went flying to the ground. As much as Olgoth was almost like Xen'ork's twin, he did have more moments of taking things seriously than making jokes in front of high-ranking warriors. I didn't look but I could hear no more movements or any sound from him so he must have been knocked out.

"Uhhh . . . should someone check on him?"

Nei'hman-de stuttered but I raised my hand to stop him. "He'll be alright. Let's get back to what we were talking about." I could hear Lar'ja chuckled under his breath along with Brackett and a few others but nothing else.

"Anyway, how do you know about this? I'm pretty sure that you're not able to sneak into Yautja Prime."

Sa'iye answered. "We've managed to make secret contact with Arkarb who's still their prisoner used to help create new weapons. He was able to build an enigma with certain codes that only was in our private frequency that the Bad Bloods don't know about. Gives us a pair of eyes on the enemy."

"Still, even with the advanced weaponry, the clans would have still fought to the end. Their pride as warriors are too valuable for them to just stand by and let the Bad Bloods do as they please."

As soon as I said that, everyone went silent. Brackett stayed that way due to various reasons but I could sense uneasiness within my Elites . . . Sa'iye above all else. Her mandibles began making a soft chattering noise that was starting to make things worse. I tapped my fingers on the table in annoyance. "Well?"

Finally, she broke, turning her chair enough that she could get a view of me and everyone else. "It's not that simple. The clans refuse to fight them because they are keeping prisoners."

I tightened my eyebrows together and Lar'ja growled in response. I couldn't blame him though. He was kept prisoner as well so he knows how bad it can be.

"What prisoners?"

"The Successors."

I whipped my head towards the cold voice of A'ni-de, hearing that one sentence since into my brain. "They have the Successors . . ?" He nods. "But that doesn't fully explain the situation you're telling me."

Nei'hman-de answers. He received a hiss from his leader but nothing more, only as a disappointment that an Unblooded would speak out in a meeting with leaders and Elites . . . the norm to follow in the hierarchy. "I hate to admit but the Bad Bloods are clever. They are keeping the Successor alive as hostages to warn other clans not to try something and rescue them. That is the reason why the clans are running to defend themselves rather than help their own that are trapped."

"But there's more." Za'hir interrupted. "They need them to take full control over Yautja Prime. If they just went in with nothing but brute force, it wouldn't guarantee their dominance. The clans would rally to stop them."

I shook my head. I was starting to feel a massive headache coming but Brackett kept the conversation going. "So they're using the Successors to assert their dominance over everyone else. So they are like the boss of the entire species?"

T'uark spoke "Not exactly. The Successors are only the ones to take over the Council when it's their time. But now that the Council is dead, they are in command and the Bad Bloods are using them to turn them over to their side. If that happens . . . "

"Then there's no stopping them from destroying everything . . ." I raised my hands in the air. "So there's no hope for us then."

The full weight of the situation began to feel heavy on my shoulders. My chest felt like it was being crushed down to almost nothing. This is worse than I thought. Lar'ja's hand rubs on my back to soothe me. The warmth from him spread over me and pushed back the heavy load. He let go and I resisted the urge to pull it back to me, knowing he'd had something to say. "If that were true, we would have seen worse. And if so, why is Hakr'ouh so eager to convince Ta'kasa to come to their side? He tried to do it again when he attacked us."

My head processed the sentence. He does have a point. Why would he keep going after I said no? I got my answer as soon as I thought about it from Za'hir.

"The Successors are resisting their influences. Hakr'ouh threatened them with torture and starvation but they refused and they can't be killed or else they would lose everything. However . . ." He paused. "They are close to breaking them. Their resistance is most strong with only one male among them."

My eyes widened in slow shock. I knew the answer immediately. "An'tar . . ."

"Yes. But they're giving him the worst of the punishments. Starvation . . . whipping . . . but he remained strong so they had to resort to finding new ways. One of which concerns you."

Immediately, all eyes came back to me. I had to look away when I saw the look in Lar'ja's eyes, full of worry but more towards my prior relationship with him . . . or somewhat. Hakr'ouh believes that if he gets you, he'll force An'tar to give up and then they'll have their ways."

"They won't have her."

Lar'ja growls, determined to protect his lifemate and everyone knows. A'ni-de could see it clearly, watching him shift his chair back to give a fair distance. Despite rank, everyone knows not to mess with a male and his mate. They were the most dangerous opponent you would ever face.

Some part of me knew that it was An'tar who would stay strong. The last time I saw him, he was alive but imprisoned by Hakr'ouh and the other Bad Bloods, seriously injured when he tried to fight them. He was an honorable Yautja who would make sure to fight back with all of his might. He's that sort of warrior that I liked about him. But now, he was trapped and trying to keep it together for everyone's sake. My mind couldn't fathom that a species such as the Yautja would not act against an enemy that we've fought for many seasons.

It doesn't make sense! An'tar is fighting but we are not!? This is unacceptable!

"So this is it? We're going to just sit here and let them keep getting stronger?" I struggled to whisper and not scream at the top of my lungs in fury. A'ni-de scratches his mandibles in uncertainty.

"There's nothing we can do. The clans won't come and we can't exactly charge our way in and—"

"Have you lost your pride as a warrior!?"

I slammed my hands on the table as hard as I could, standing up with rage in my heart. It shook so hard that some items that were on it either fell or rolled off and broke on the ground. No one said a word, most likely in fear of what I was going to do next. I glared at A'ni-de, making my intentions known. I wasn't sure what kind of temperament he had, given that any Yautja would have been insulted by such a remark but I wasn't going to back down. My heart raced at the speed of a horse in full gallop. My voice hissing to contain it.

"They may have the Successors and Yautja Prime in their hands but standing here and doing nothing is the same as handing ourselves over to the enemy. Might as well give up then." I leaned closer to A'ni-de until I was halfway across the table.

"I was taught that our ancestors fought with all their might to defeat the Killer Yautja in ancient times and they did. No matter what the cost, they knew what had to be done, regardless of what bad things would come. If they saw us now, they would be turning over their graves. I won't stand by while they have their way and I will fight until the last of my breath until we take our home back."

I stopped and let the silence flow through the room. I had to admit to myself that it was one of my best speeches I've ever given. For that small moment, I felt powerful. The stories of the ancients that fought them inspired me when I was learning from Daugo. It was one of the many lessons that I treasured. The Yautja species were a proud race and I knew they were so I couldn't let it disappear like that.

All of a sudden, A'ni-de slowly rises from his chair and leans over the table to mirror my actions. A stare off was underway and no one moved to break it off. The air was becoming thicker but I refused to back down as I stared into his amber eyes, unable to read his thoughts but it didn't matter. After what seemed like forever, he began to chuckle and caught me by surprise.

"I like you. You got some spirit in you." He leans back into his chair. "So what your Elites and everyone else have been telling me were true . . . the strength of a Leader."

I turned my head towards them for a brief moment. Every one of them smiled, proud to hear such words. Olgoth . . . T'uark . . . Za'hir if a little . . . Sai'ye, and even Brackett . . . All of them were looking onto me like any would to their strong leader. It showed me that they had my back on this and in that moment . . . they were my true friends. The last I saw was Lar'ja and he had a look as if he saw nothing else but me. Joy had filled his golden eyes as he smiled, nodding his head in approval. I couldn't help but smile, knowing they had my back. I looked back to A'ni-de as he entwined his fingers together.

"I feel the same way but it will take more to convince the other clans to join us in taking back our home. But there is . . . another way."

Lar'ja stood up from his chair quickly, grabbing onto my arm a little tighter than I liked. "No. You can't suggest that."

"Suggest what?"

He froze and turned his gaze towards me. "If he has a solution, then let him speak."

I wasn't going to give him a choice, no matter what he says and Lar'ja knew it. Still, he hesitated.

"But what he's suggesting . . . it can be dangerous." I raised my hand before he could say anymore and he took the signal, sitting down in defeat. Regardless if he was my mate, my rank outweighs his own but still, he respected my decision.

"What's the other way?"

A'ni-de sighs, leaning on his elbows. "We could call for a Un'tu-at."

"An Un'tu-at?"

He nods. "It's an order that is specifically used in such emergencies. It states that if the Council and the Successors are incapacitated or unable to make a decision, the next in line of rank would take over as regent over matters until power is restored."

I thought about it for a moment. "But the next in rank is the Elites."

"Yes . . . and the Leader of the Elites would be the one to become regent. You."

I paused, pulling my head back in disbelief. The next in rank? Regent? Me? My brain didn't quite reach the gravity of the situation and how it connects with Lar'ja being so worried. It doesn't sound so bad when they put it like that. I mean . . . maybe a little since not everyone is fond of a hybrid yet. But how bad can it be?

"Okay . . . so what's the catch?"

That's when A'ni-de grunts in frustration. So there is something to this.

"But it can only be executed if all presenting Clan Leaders agreed unanimously to allow Un'tu-at to happen. But they have no choice but to at least appear at the Un'tu-at regardless."

I rolled my eyes. Of course . . . that's the thorn in my shoe nipping at my heel. I scratched my head. "So how do we do this?"

A'ni-de's eyes opened a little in astonishment. "You still want to do this?"

I didn't answer. My eyes did the talking for me and that's all he needed to get my answer. He chuckles in amusement and leans into his chair, studying me for a second while he rubs a dreadlock softly between his fingers. "Then we'll have to set up a place to meet with all the clans that are left but that will require sending a message that the Killer Yautja can't detect."

Sa'iye answered. "We have a solution. We got instructions from Arkarb on how to make and use an enigma so that won't be a problem."

A'ni-de nodded in approval but turned his head towards me. "Now . . . I do have a question that only you can answer." I nodded silently, given my full attention. "What about the oomans that know of us?"

In that instant, his eyes zoned in on Brackett. It made her pull away out of fear but she kept her chest high, unmoving from a Clan Leader looking at her. A'ni-de glances back to me with a curious stare. I made my intentions known.

"They will be joining us."

I didn't know how much of an uproar my statement would cause but it was more than what I expected. The Unblooded in the room rose and roared in defiance. I heard them growling in disbelief and they made their distaste clear.

"We're letting prey come and fight among us!?"

"How disgraceful! It's enough that we had to help them and now this!?"

"They can't keep up with warriors like us!"

"They'll only slow us down!"

Every time I heard each sentence or question, the anger inside my chest grew like a volcano ready to explode. I roared loud so that my voice could be heard through the noise.

"My ooman friends have the right to fight with us and they're already involved! The Bad Bloods have destroyed many lives here and threatened to take Earth just like they did with Yautja Prime! They may be prey but they have the heart of warriors!"

Still, the Unblooded didn't relent and it only made things worse. For the disrespect, all of my Elites stood up in anger, ready to be the c'jit out of those who disregarded me. Lar'ja came to my side and wrapped an arm around me for protection but he growled as well towards the Unblooded. This was getting out of hand.

"Enough!"

A voice that I didn't recognize rang in the air. It silenced all the Unblooded and everyone else. Only a strong voice could have such power. I thought it was A'ni-de at first but he was facing towards someone on his side. I followed and realized it was Yeyinde who was standing up, glaring at each of the Unblooded.

"She's right. We need all the help we can get so none of you have the right to go against her. She's the Leader of the Elites and you should know your place."

When he got everyone one settled and calm enough, Yeyinde turned his masked face towards me. "The oomans and Yautja have a common enemy and we need all the help we can get. They showed their worth on the battlefield and have earned their right to fight with us. I support the Elite's decision."

He faces his Leader and waits for a minute before A'ni-de answers. "It's the same with me." He bows lightly to him and Yeyinde goes back to his spot next to him.

I sighed and looked around at everyone. "Is everyone in agreement?"

I heard grunts from the Unblooded but eventually, they nodded their heads, including Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de. A'ni-de does as well followed by my Elites and even Brackett with a look of determination in her eyes. Lar'ja was the last I looked at but I knew he would stick by my side based on his smile. His arm softened around my waist that I forgot was there and rubbed my hip. It made me feel relaxed and somewhat proud. When I got everyone's answers, I straightened my back and raised my chest high.

"Then let's not waste any more time. We have a lot of work to do."

Hello Everyone!

Note: Able to post both chapters for Balance and The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2) so a lot of reading for all of you lol.

This has got to be one of the biggest meetings Anya had to face. Meeting the Ma'tu Clan Leader . . . seeing some familiar faces (you know what I mean lol) . . . and hearing about everything else . . . there were a lot of emotions going around in her.

I mean . . . I feel bad for An'tar and Arkarb as well. She's right about saying the Yautjas have abandoned them when they should fight like true warriors. Sadly, she knows it more than them.

Lots of tension but now, they have a plan and soon . . . they will have to make it a reality . . . one that Anya will make sure will happen.

Will it though? Or more obstacles will face them? Will it be too much for her heart to take before it breaks?

Find out when Chapter 19 is posted next week (Friday the latest).

Thank you and Good Hunting! And stay safe and healthy! :)))


	19. Move Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 19: Move Out!

The rest of the meeting was discussing when and where we should move out. A good idea was to travel towards the Udar system that was at the farthest part of the universe. Many Yautjas wouldn't dare go there. It had a reputation of bad luck where the vast majority of clans would disappear and are never seen again. It wasn't surprising that Lar'ja and most of my Elites rejected the idea, only Za'hir agreed with me and A'ni-de who was the one who suggested the idea. But it was the perfect place to meet in secret. Hakr'ouh and the rest of his lackeys wouldn't think we would go to that place. Eventually, everyone agreed and the message would be sent when we took off. We can't stay here forever.

After that, a couple of days passed since then but the CHPS headquarters and the Yautja ships transformed with blinding speed. Rory had finally come out of his room but not fully unscathed. He seemed fine when he was with me and the other Yautjas but when we had to go back to CHPS about the plan, he became tense. Thinking that it had to do with McKenna close by, I had to inform Lex, Dutch and Dallas to keep them apart until I had the chance to speak to them separately. Unfortunately, with everything going on and the limited time is given to us, I was too busy to talk to them but I was given updates that McKenna was doing well, along with Mike but he was still not fully recovered.

I did speak with Rory and the other core members of how many soldiers we should take and how many would stay behind. As tempted as I was to bring any available to fight, I couldn't leave Earth undefended. It was decided to leave behind a few dozen soldiers but we took about 2,500 to come with us. The only problem was getting them settled into a Yautja ship. I had to convince A'ni-de to lend us a Mother Ship that we could use. Of course, I was met with resistance from both sides but they had no choice as I gave it in plain terms that we might as well let the enemy win. I and my Elites had to spend most of the time keeping the peace between them as we brought supplies and weapons into the ship needed for the journey. If I didn't have Lar'ja with me, my sanity would have been destroyed a long time ago.

Finally, it was the night before we were planning to take off. A break that everyone needed to have and one to bring some tension down and peace between oomans and Yautjas. Several fire pits were lit and the guys had some beers for them. On the other side, the Yautjas was all about business, tending to their armor and weapons while others went on hunts for food and more trophies. At least I don't have to worry about them hunting oomans for now. Sa'iye and Za'hir joined them to monitor the Unblooded. It made me feel at ease a little bit.

"Anya."

I was sitting on a branch above the party, savoring this bit of peace when Lar'ja climbed up to join me. I scooted over so he could sit next to me. "Here. I brought you something."

He handed me a piece of deer meat that could have fed several oomans but I didn't mind. I smiled, taking the plate and ripping some pieces before stuffing my face. He cooked it for me despite that Yautjas prefer to eat them raw and it was delicious. I savored it, letting my mouth water until I was too full to eat anymore. I gave the rest to Lar'ja and he guzzled it like it was nothing.

"Everything alright?"

His voice was soft but lined with worry. I smiled. "It's fine. For some reason, I can't wait until we head out to space again. It's strange in some way or another."

"I'm sure it is."

Both of us watched the party for a while. My eyes caught something amusing, so much that I nudged Lar'ja with my shoulder. "Look who's having a greater time than anyone else combined."

Sure enough, Olgoth and Xen'ork were causing some trouble . . . fun trouble at least. They hang out with the soldiers who got used to their presence, watching them brawl and dodge each of their attacks. It seemed scary for some oomans watching but most were too drunk to notice. They stopped when T'uark pulled them apart, sending them to their little corners like good, little boys. What a couple of fools.

"They're having some fun, aren't they?" He looked at me and I nudged my forehead on his lower mandible.

"Yes, they are."

He purrs and rubs against me, almost sending me into a sleep from the exhaustion of moving things between CHPS and the Mother Ship close by.

"Do you think this will work?"

I didn't move but I closed my eyes. "Are you talking about the plan?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. But we can't stay here forever and we can't keep running as well. If we don't act soon, then all of this will be in vain." I could feel a sense of doubt emitting through Lar'ja and into me. I pulled away and looked up to his golden eyes. "You don't think so?"

He looked back towards everyone on the ground. "I'm seeing all of these faces but I know that not everyone will make it out alive if we pull this off. And there's no guarantee that the other clans will vote you to be regent. So many unknowns pop up when we deal with a problem." He moves his head and presses his forehead on mine. My body jolted in surprise but it was welcomed. "I just want you to be safe."

His mandibles stretched to softly move the tusks across my skin. I closed my eyes and smiled upon smelling the spring rain. "I know. Same here."

I tilted my head to give him a small kiss on his inner mouth. Lar'ja blinked his eyes in shock before he reciprocated my gesture with a kiss of his own. My heart pounded when he deepened it, much more than I wanted since everyone was just below us. Oh . . . my conscious. But it didn't stop him and Lar'ja wraps an arm around my waist to bring our bodies closer together. The urge to fight him off was growing weaker as he deepened the kiss even more.

"Anya?"

I heard a voice from below and I quickly pulled away, only to see Rory standing at the bottom of the tree. Lar'ja grunted an annoyance but he kept quiet as we talked. "What's up, Rory?"

"We need to talk. Do you have a moment?"

I glanced at Lar'ja, seeing a look of okay before answering. "Sure. I'll be right down." I placed a hand on Lar'ja's shoulder. "I'll be back."

"I'm sure you'll be."

I slapped his shoulder playfully when he gave an evil smirk, puffing a bit of air in his face. Really? I jumped down from the branch, landing firmly on the ground with ease. I waved my hand in the direction where we would have some privacy and both of us walked off into the woods. We didn't go far, stopping when it was safe that no one would hear. It was the first time in a while we have a one-on-one, excluding the meetings with several others since he locked himself in anger.

I crossed my arms and turned to him. "Are you feeling better?"

It sounded quite sassy and sarcastic like a sibling would if they're looking at another who was in trouble but I had to make sure. Rory looked guilty and placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah. Better but still a little uneasy."

"I bet. As much as I wanted to ask about what's going on between you and your father, what was the matter you needed to discuss first?"

His mouth opened but closed shut as soon as I said that last part. It was the reason why we were talking in the first place and I needed him to stew. A bitter lesson he needed for the little incident a while back. I won't like it now but it's for his good.

"We've finished getting the rest of our supplies in the ship and ready to take off in the morning. The majority of our soldiers will be in the lower levels of privacy while we'll be in the upper levels. The thing we're having trouble with is who will be staying to lead the rest of our forces on Earth and who is coming."

"I thought you already took care of it."

I saw Rory's face contour into a look of anger for a moment before disappearing. What is your problem, Rory? Someone on your mind. I crossed my arms even tighter, hitting the mark of where he was going with this.

"As you know, Mike will have to stay due to his slow recovery but he won't be enough to keep the operations going smoothly. We need someone to stay behind so I thought it would be best to—"

"I hope you're not suggesting McKenna, are you?"

He shut up so quickly that I heard his jaw pop from the sudden movement. His eyes widened as if he thought I wasn't going to bluntly say it. Do you think I'm stupid then?

He shook his head. "I thought you would agree, given what happened the last time?"

I rolled my eyes. Are you kidding me?

"I know but I get the feeling that it's not the only reason. You're trying to keep McKenna here so you don't have to deal with him. Sorry but he's coming with us."

That's when he snapped all of a sudden. It was like Mr. Jekyll turning into Mr. Hyde in a matter of seconds. Every muscle fiber in Rory's body tightened, turning him into a ball of tension ready to snap under the tiniest bit of pressure.

"You can't be serious. He just shows up out of nowhere and now is coming with us? After everything, he's done and showing back up like nothing has happened."

I didn't relent, staying firm to my decision. "I don't know what's happened between the two but you're acting more like a child than he is. You're an adult now."

"And you are naive. You have no idea and yet you're siding with him?!" He starts to yell right in my face. You're coming too close now.

"And I'm in charge of every member of CHPS and I'll decide who comes! Not you or anyone else—"

I had enough.

I slapped him as hard as I could across the face, leaving a red mark that was going to leave a bruise on his face no doubt. The sudden shock of it snapped Rory out of his anger and it was clear on his face. I wasn't angry at him but rather he needed it. But I had to explain my actions and the reason behind it. Keeping a straight face, I spoke in confidence.

"Snap out of it. This is not the time or place to have a temper tantrum over such a thing. We need as many people to fight with us and McKenna had a great experience and is familiar with Yautjas and all. You may be the head of CHPS but I'm the Leader of the Elites and the only person keeping you and the Unblooded from killing each other out of spite."

I stopped, glancing at Rory for a second and to give myself a much-needed break. I sighed, deciding to keep my voice down a little more. "So what happened between the two? Maybe it might be better if you tell me the details."

Rory's eyes lifted slowly to me in confusion but he relaxed. He straightens up, rubbing the side of his cheek where I slapped him. "It's complicated."

I looked around and saw a log a few feet away. I walked over and sat on one end and patted the other side. "I'm patient."

I was prepared to stay there for the rest of the night if need be. Lar'ja might get worried but I'll have a good reason. I waited patiently as Rory walked over and sat on the spot next to me. Neither side said anything until Rory broke the silence.

"What I said about my father leaving for a mission and never coming back was true. No one could tell us what happened to him so everyone thought the worst. It was only me and my mother for quite sometime after that. Until . . ."

He paused and he had a look of sorrow on his face. Compassion grew inside my chest and I had a sinking feeling following close behind. He sighed and looked back to me with sorrowful eyes.

"My mother was diagnosed with cancer. I was only a teenager when I found out but I did everything I could to save her life or . . . at least make her feel comfortable. I watched as she deteriorated until she passed away." He tightened his fists and the sorrow in his eyes was replaced with the same anger I saw before. "To know that he was alive all this time when we needed him the most . . . he should be punished."

I didn't know whether he was about to attack me but I stayed alert but I was going to do everything to calm him down. "Look, Rory. I'm sorry you had to go through that plus with the whole 'end of the world' scenario we're in but we only know the half of this mess. Your father might know things that you need to talk about with him."

It didn't help. Rory began to rant even more like an angry child. "But he should have checked in with us! And whose side are you on?"

"I can't pick sides, Rory!"

He paused in shock, clearly seen in his eyes. But he needed to hear it. I wasn't about to play the middleman in all of this but I do want to know what the fuck is going on so this doesn't turn out to become some part of a soap opera. Come on, Rory. You know better than that.

"You and McKenna are part of me and I can't choose one over the other. All I can is find out as much as possible but you need to talk with him sooner or later. Or else it will eat you away." I had to pause. The memory of my hatred, in the beginning, was coming back. "Trust me . . . I know."

With nothing else to say, I made my way back to the camp, leaving Rory to ponder over what we were discussing. I needed some sleep for the big day tomorrow.

It's going to be a long night though. That's for sure.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Morning came like a flick of a switch in a dark room but none of us had time to rest. I kind of wished that the oomans didn't go drinking the night before. Some had such hangovers that were pretty much useless. It did provide some entertainment for the Unblooded and to ours as well. But I had to put them in line too when the A'ni-de came along. Some would say he was the party pooper but he had good reason. We worried that we didn't have much time before the Bad Bloods struck again.

I kept watch of everything that I could, giving out orders to move it or grab items or make sure the ship's accommodations were adequate. I had Lar'ja and Za'hir take care of keeping the Unblooded in check during the transition. I suspected some were becoming uneasy with the oomans around, especially the ones carrying guns. Olgoth and T'uark had too much to drink of course so I told them to take it easy for now. Geez . . . How did they become Elites in the first place? I had to remind myself of the times we've spent together on our Hunts to become one. Their incredible skills on the shoulder cannon and disks . . . ones that were way advanced and took many seasons to perfect. Many gave up the practice and decided to hone their skills in mastering the easy ones. I admit that I tried doing the same but I learned firsthand. I still wanted to learn when all of this was done but t would have to wait until this is all over.

How will it end, anyway?

Brackett and Sa'iye accompanied me while I made the rounds on the grounds above CHPS, watching the oomans finish up.

"Dutch! Is everyone accounted for?"

Like a true soldier and smoking his cigarette away, he nods. "All 2,500 are almost loaded. Waiting for the slowpokes who are last to bring the supplies in."

I nodded back. "Keep it up then. We're leaving in a few minutes."

He turned without answering but I knew he acknowledged me, yelling to the others to hurry up and the soldiers scurried, fearing retribution. I heard Sa'iye cackle faintly, amused by the way the oomans ran like small prey. "That male sure knows how to 'motivate' them."

"Of course he does," Brackett commented. "No one wants to mess with him."

"Like a true warrior."

"Come on, girls. We need to finish up."

I hustled away, long enough that they knew I was serious so they had to keep up. I was kind of glad to have such a company with just us females sometimes. With Sa'iye's nature, she and Brackett hit it off like two peas in a pod. At least I don't have to worry about them.

"Lex!"

I called for her when we crossed paths, seeing her carry a box that looked to be medical supplies. "Is that the last of them?"

She smiled. "Yup. We'll be ready to go."

"Good. When you're done, help Dutch to get the rest of these morons in the ships. We won't wait for anyone."

A smirk grew on her lips. "You're right about that."

I chuckled and patted her shoulder softly before she left. The mood was becoming well and so far, we didn't have any problems with the shift. Things were looking up.

"I thought things would go in the wrong direction but everything's in order."

"Yeah. No kidding. It's not easy when it's mostly males around. Tell me . . . are male Yautjas prone to be stubborn like us?"

I rolled my eyes. Why is Brackett asking about this? Sa'iye seemed to not mind. She spoke without any filters. "Our males tend to think with their cocks instead of their brains most of the time."

"I know! Right!?"

Both Brackett and Sa'iye laughed. Well, the latter was more like a hyena but still . . . The point was that they were growing fond of each other. A true example that two different species can join together. Maybe there's some hope for all of us . . .

"You're both right about that. But not all males don't think like that. You got to give them some credit."

"Like Lar'ja?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, trying hard not to make my cheeks blush. Don't you dare go there, Sa'iye.

"What do you mean by that?"

She chuckled with Brackett in the middle looking back and forth between us. "Considering all that has happened, you've been gone from the group most of the time along with him. I know he's your life mate but you're not exactly keeping your mind off of mating."

"Wait . . ." My eyes widened at Brackett who mirrored my same reaction. Oh no . . . not this . . . please . . .

"Did you and Lar'ja have . . . sex?"

My mind was blank so I couldn't answer right away. I failed in keeping my cheeks from blushing a light green hue that even Brackett could see. I glared at Sa'iye when she smirked at me. Trying to tease me, are you?

I didn't have time to stop Brackett from saying what I didn't want her to say. "You did! Didn't you? I mean . . . was it like the same as—"

"Okay! Enough of that! Moving on!"

I took off before anyone else could ask me that. Both kept up the pace with me as I moved across the field, inspecting everyone I could see. I could still hear Brackett and Sa'iye bickering nonsense behind me but I could only think of the positive side. They were getting along well. I thought about everyone else and hoped for the best outcome between the species. Maybe there's hope still.

But just as I thought those words, I heard roars and yelling from the side. It wasn't lost on Sa'iye and Brackett with one growling and the other gasping. Sure enough, there was an Unblooded challenging Royce of all oomans. I should have known better. Izzy was a bit far away to my surprise but at the same time, I would have done the same thing if I was in her position. Unblooded Yautjas were unpredictable but it didn't dig into Royce's brain it seems.

"You're monsters! The lot of you!"

"What did you say to me, ooman!?"

The Unblooded raised his shoulder. A move that a Yautja would make to initiate a challenge. I had to admit that Royce is a great fighter but I wasn't confident that things weren't going to end well with him. I decided to intervene, ready to give a lesson to the unfortunate male.

Like an angry gorilla or something else of that nature, I stomped over and in between the two. Sa'iye moved behind the male while Brackett came to Royce's side, intent on intervening if it got to the point.

"Enough of this. There's no point in picking a fight."

The male growled. "You're not my Leader and I don't take orders from a hybrid!"

You're going too far. To have someone of his rank talk back to someone superior was already disgraceful, more so to spit at them like garbage. I had to keep my anger in check or else all Hell might break loose but it was hard with my muscles contracting and my heart pounding in reaction. I raised my shoulders and growled slowly. "Back off or I'll do it for you."

Of course, the male didn't listen. In an instant, he swung his fist around, aiming for my chin. I was too quick for him and dodged by lowering my body into a crouch. I had no plan to hurt him but I had to demonstrate my authority and strength. When he tried again, I grabbed his wrist and threw his body over. In mid-action, I changed into a Yautja in a split second and used all of my strength to slam him on the ground hard. He let out a yelp of agony, not moving as I let him go but I wasn't done with him. I pressed my foot on the side of his forehead, pinning him to the ground. He growled in reaction, glaring with his piercing amber eyes but I dug my heel in him harder. I lowered my head until it was close enough.

"Submit."

The male hisses but relents, lowering his gaze in submission as his body relaxes in defeat. Clear enough, I let him go and moved away for him to stand up shakily on his feet. He started walking away but couldn't help himself and looked towards Royce but I smacked his face before he could, leaving a deep gash across his cheek. He didn't dare look at me and walked off.

Sighing out of defeat, I let my body change back slowly. I opened my eyes and saw the scared looks in the oomans' eyes. They were still not used to me changing like that or even dominating the Unblooded but it still stung in my chest. Sa'iye and Brackett looked upon in worry. I ignored them, turning to Royce for some much-needed explanation. Although I already knew what it was.

"Are you deliberately trying to kill yourself over pride?"

"He started it. Saying something foul about me no less."

I growled. "That gives you no excuse for pulling a stunt like that." I turned to Izzy who came to grab a hold on Royce's arm. "You need to keep an eye on him at all times. You should know better."

"My apologies. It won't happen again."

"I hope so. For his sake, at least."

She lowered her eyes in shame before dragging Royce who was keeping his glare on me. As much as I didn't want to scold Izzy for her husband's mistake, this had happened so many times that it was becoming a liability. I had to give so many excuses to Rory about bringing him along, saying how valuable he was as a fighter but it was becoming harder. I placed a hand on my forehead, feeling exhausted from keeping the peace together between the species.

I could only hope that not all of this will be in vain.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finally, after what seemed like hours, everyone was packed and inside the ship, ready to take off. Now, it was only me, Lar'ja, and Brackett left to say our farewells to the rest of CHPS. The soldiers who remained stayed back as Mike and Dallas stood before us. It was with a great dilemma that Dallas would stay behind to take care of CHPS and Earth while we were gone. In the short time that I met him, I believed he was the best candidate to stay behind. He seemed disappointed that he wasn't coming but I made it clear that this was just as important. Who else would stay and protect an entire planet?

"Will you be alright?"

Dallas nodded. "Of course. I'll make sure this old man and everyone else stays in line."

"I'm not that old!" Mike yelled in anger, not liking the comment about his age but as soon as he tried to move closer, he flinched. The wound to his chest was not fully recovered and I silently admitted to myself that he isn't exactly the young type. Dallas comes to his side, holding him up but not before getting a smack to the head by Mike.

"What was that for!?" He rubbed his head where he got hit.

Mike merely laughed. "You should have seen your face."

Dallas groaned but chuckled after thinking about it for a moment. I shook my head in amusement, rubbing the bridge between my fingers. Lar'ja pressed his hand on my shoulder, reassuring me before addressing the oomans.

"We'll make sure to keep in contact if anything changes on our end. I'm sure the Bad Bloods won't come back and bother you. They might be smart enough to think we've moved on."

Dallas chuckled. "I figured as much."

It was silent for a while before I stepped forward and placed a firm hold on his shoulder. A move that Yautjas make to give a small honor to another. "Protect our home. Promise."

His eyes widened for a moment before he smiled, placing his hand on my opposite shoulder. "I will."

I smiled before looking around at the other oomans watching us. Despite everything, they could have run away or disagreed with this decision although some were having second guesses. Even so, they were there nonetheless and I needed them more than they needed me. I let go of Dallas and moved around him, placing myself before them. I made my voice loud and clear.

"That goes for all of us. I know that some have doubts about this but I want to reassure you of our resolve. Rest assured that we will keep Earth safe and we won't stop until we are victorious." I stopped and checked out their responses. I could see the shock in their eyes but wasn't sure what they were reacting to. But I didn't stop there.

"I give my solemn vow that we will defeat our enemies and ensure the future of this planet. Believe in me."

That was all I had to say. I waited for any response or obvious reaction from the crowd but I got nothing. I felt my heart drop to my stomach but I didn't show it. Guess this is all I'm getting. But as soon as I turned around, I heard footsteps coming closer from a distance. Curious, I turned around and realized it was Robert . . . the boy that I first met when I arrived at CHPS. He rushes towards me until stopping only a few feet away. He was a little short out of breath but he calmed down quickly. His eyes were dead set upon me but not out of uncertainty . . . but something else.

He swallowed deeply before he spoke. "Anya . . ." He paused for a second but he didn't speak anymore. Instead, in a surprising gesture, he crosses one arm over his chest and bowed, much like another Yautja would to honor another.

My body went into shock. I don't remember teaching them that. It had to be Rory or someone else. But the gesture was not lost. I could hear Lar'ja stutter from behind. He knew just as well what it meant. But it wasn't long before more followed. First, it was Dallas and Mike before the oomans behind started to do the same. Some were hesitant, unsure of what to do but they moved in the same position. The next thing I knew, everyone was bowing their heads and crossing their arm . . . towards me.

It was so shocking that it took me a minute to register what was going on and by then, Robert and everyone else stood straight once more. No longer looking with uncertainty, each of them smiled softly if not more but it was enough.

"We believe in you. Be victorious and bring them back home."

Robert smiled more than anyone else and it was just what I needed. The gesture filled me with unbelievable strength and warmth, bringing hope that I thought was almost gone. I couldn't help but smile, almost brought to tears to which I would never admit to anyone in my life. I raised my chest in pride and reciprocated, crossing my arm over my chest and bowing, giving the respect they deserve. A small cheer from the crowd but I didn't move for a minute. I raised and nodded to Robert, Dallas, and Mike.

"I will. Take care of yourselves."

For some reason, it felt like a goodbye as well. I had no assurance that we would come back but I said it nonetheless. I turned around and headed for the ships with Lar'ja and Brackett following closely behind. Lar'ja wrapped an arm around my body, bringing me closer until my head was on his shoulder and his chin was on the top of my forehead.

"I'm very proud of you."

I chuckled and pushed harder against him, taking in his sweet spring rain smell. It was wonderful to know my lifemate said that. To me, it was like the greatest honor I could receive.

"Get a room."

I forgot that Brackett was right next to us and I could see the evil glee in her eyes. I refused to pull away from Lar'ja but I extended my leg enough to give a small kick to her thigh. "Get away."

She grunted from the pain but giggled regardless. She ran off before I could give another kick to her as another warning. Lar'ja chuckled and I was tempted to do the same but I was in such a good mood at the moment. I clung on to it as much as I could as we headed to the ships.

It wasn't long before we got into the one designated to us and where the rest of the oomans were. We made our way to the front deck where everyone important was waiting. At the pilot's seat, Xen'ork was preparing the ship for takeoff along with the rest of the Yautjas in charge. Normally, a small ship that most were used to only needed one pilot but this was a Mothership so it required several to operate it properly. A'ni-de was standing over him, watching carefully that made Xen'ork seem nervous and irritated. Rory was standing next to him, observing how the ship worked but for some reason, his body was tense.

I got my answer when I saw McKenna not too far in the back as we made our way. Our sights interlocked together for a brief moment. As soon as he saw me, he nodded his head in acknowledgment, giving a bit of an unsure smile. No doubt that he wants to talk to me. I nodded back but I had other things to take care of but it's only a matter of time before I would need to talk to him and then get both father and son to take out their anger on each other. I only got half of the story so it will be interesting to hear what he go to say.

Sa'iye and Za'hir were waiting for us on the other side of the deck near where Xen'ork and everyone was. Lar'ja, Brackett, and I stopped next to them but I didn't see Olgoth or T'uark anywhere so I suspected they were still sleeping. Those dopes . . .

"Everything accounted for?"

A'ni-de called me and I answered. "Yes, it is. Have the oomans settled down below?"

"We made sure. Their 'leaders' are with them to calm them down. They were making a big fuss over nothing."

"I'm sure Dutch and Lex are handling them. Don't worry about them."

He merely grunted before looking out through the front window. From this view alone, it was beautiful in my eyes. The sun was barely rising over the mountain, giving off a ray of mixed colors that felt like the sky was being painted. Beautiful . . .

"Are we good to go, Xen'ork?"

"Yes, my Lord. We are ready."

"Then let's be on our way."

As soon as I gave the command, Xen'ork and the other pilots activated the ship's engine, which was more powerful than anything I felt before. I had to plant my feet on the ground hard enough to create resistance. Even so, Lar'ja holds me tightly, keeping me from sliding over while Brackett did the same to me. The ship roars to life, followed by other engines that made it sound like an earthquake was coming. Before long, the ship began to rise from the ground and we were in the sky in a matter of seconds.

We rose higher and higher until we were in the atmosphere and then finally in space. As the ship turned away, I caught one last glimpse of Earth. The blue, green, and brown colors mixed in harmony and brilliance. The last time I left Earth, I thought that it was one of the hardest moments for me, thinking that the possibility of not returning was inevitable. Seeing it for the second was far worse in comparison. The stakes were higher and I had to deal with the uneasy alliance between oomans and Yautjas, threatening to break under the slightest bit of pressure.

Can I handle all of this?

For some reason or another, my fingers reached for my neck and I could feel the cold chain around it. I pulled it up and twiddled the metal piece between my fingers, bringing it up to my face. I stared at the symbols spelling out my Yautja named Ta'kasa. It had been a while since I looked at it like I was now. I felt it on me the whole time but never took the time to study it. The memories of my mother came like visions, followed by Daugo who I come to love as a father along with other familiar moments that I wished I could revisit. I began to wonder if my mother and Daugo were watching me, proud of what I have accomplished and giving hope that we will prevail. A warm feeling swelled in my chest, filling me with new energy.

Mother . . . Daugo . . . I won't lose. I won't give up.

I gripped my necklace once more, releasing it to fall back on my chest. I gripped Lar'ja closer to me and he did the same. He purred softly into my tresses that I put together to support my outfit of armor. At least I have him . . . and my friends . . . and Rory . . . my brother.

I looked forward as the ship went into the dark reaches of space at full blast. We had a long journey and much time to think about what to do when we arrived.

I hope this is not all in vain . . .

Hello Everyone!

So I managed to get this done by Friday although I did mention that I might not be able to post. Thankfully, everything is taken care of and I hope you love it. I'm hoping to get the next chapter for The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2) posted by tomorrow but might be delayed for a day or two. I hope all of you can wait.

So a bit of drama with not only Rory but with the troublemaker Royce and an Unblooded. They never learn, do they? But a touching moment with the members of CHPS saluting her in the Yautja way. That was so touching for me that I couldn't cut the details out for it.

Anya has got most of the oomans but what about the others? And the Yautjas as well? She's got a lot on her plate along with having to be a referee between Rory and McKenna. Like in real life, there are two sides to a story and they need to sort it out for themselves eventually. Ooooh . . . such drama.

Will she be able to pull this off? Will she get the support she so desperately needs to take back Yautja Prime and protect Earth, keeping her promise?

Find out when Chapter 20 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

Thank you and Good Hunting! And stay safe and healthy! :)))


	20. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 20: Sharing

The first part of the trip went smoother than expected. The oomans and Yautjas within our ship mostly ignored each other for some time, not wanting to cause an unnecessary fight until there was no choice. That happened when food got involved and had to eat in the small gallery the Mothership was equipped for. The small rations that the CHPS members brought were only for emergencies but many used them when they complained about being hungry. But Rory made a point that they would have to find other resources as soon as possible. That being said . . . we would have to stop on a planet to hunt.

It was probably for the best. The trip was going to take a toll on us and we couldn't exactly use the wormhole device. It was limited and we decided to only use it in case we ran into Bad Bloods and we needed to find a quick escape. It was a necessary evil that was going to test us all.

On my daily rounds with Rory and Lar'ja, I noticed many of the Yautja warriors, particularly the Unblooded, were getting feisty and irritated. Well, I would be too if I was stuck on a ship that would be traveling for a month or so, according to my calculations. Eventually, everyone had it when some of the males began to fight over some pieces of meat and the oomans complained more each day. A'ni-de looked with frustration every time he saw them. Probably having second thoughts about their capacity of being useful. I decided that it was time to make a stop.

I convinced Xen'ork and the other pilots to dock on the D'nii planet, known to harbor small to medium-sized prey that was mostly herbivores. A good place to stock up on meat and get some exercise. A'ni-de agreed and we turned the ships to orbit around the green, luscious planet.

After much debate, it was decided that only small hunting parties of a dozen or so will join, making a total of three in all. Rory made an argument to take some of the soldiers as well, just to get some fresh air. I debated whether it was a good choice in my mind. It could make a deadly concoction with the two sides still uneasy with each other. Then again, it could strengthen trust as well. In the end, I let them do as they pleased with critical supervision.

"I'll go and some of the leaders of CHPS with them then to make sure they don't cause trouble."

Rory looked upon Lex and Dutch, deciding to bring them along. They were good choices along with Brackett. Secretly, I wanted her to come as well. We didn't have much time within the chaos to reconnect once more. Royce was too much trouble to tag along. He'll try to fight one of the Yautjas again. I debated whether the next time he tried, I should let the Unblooded teach him a lesson but that wasn't an option. When I turned to Izzy, she appeared nervous. I had a feeling it had something to do with Royce but she didn't deserve to tuck away to babysit her annoying husband and the rest staying in the lower levels of the ship. A thought ran through my head.

"They can come but I suggest taking Izzy with us."

Izzy protested the moment I made the suggestion. "But I can't leave Royce alone. Especially with—"

I stopped her, raising a hand. "He's a big boy to handle himself but if you're that worried, we'll leave someone behind."

Her eyes widened in surprise but in a strange twist, she smiled. I wasn't sure whether she was excited to go out or that she trusts me to make such a decision. With her okay and not seeing any protests from the others, now I had to choose who will stay.

But as soon as I was about to speak my opinion, McKenna came walking to join the group. Everyone turned for a split second, not bothered by his presence except for one person. Rory glared at his father, keeping his sights on his every move. It only served to annoy me. Really? Now? In front of everyone?

"What are you doing here?"

Rory made it known that he was annoyed but McKenna blew it off like he didn't hear it. "Are you guys going hunting?"

Lex nodded. "Yeah. We're discussing who should stay behind and watch Royce and the others."

"If that's the case, then—"

"No." Rory stopped him before any more words were spoken. "You will stay behind. We don't need you."

I expected a protest of backlash from McKenna, remembering how he used to argue when anyone questioned him. But he said nothing and lowered his gaze, not even trying to pick a fight. As much as I love Rory and McKenna, this was getting out of hand. Rory's acting like a child . . . then he'll be treated as one.

"No, Rory. You will stay here and he'll come."

Rory's mouth gaped open as if he did not expect I would choose his father's side. Again . . . not choosing. I rolled my eyes when Rory began to protest again while McKenna stayed quiet. The argument went on and on to the point that I had enough of his antics. The moment I put my foot down, it was the end of it. It was decided that McKenna would come on the hunt and Rory would stay behind. He was going to be angry with me later but it was for the best. The rest was dealt with easily. Za'hir would stay behind with A'ni-de and his clan, allowing Xen'ork to come along with Sa'iye, Olgoth, T'uark, and Lar'ja of course.

After a half an hour or so, we got the clear to land on the planet in small pod ships. It was sort of miniature ships that their sole purpose was to land only, not for travel. We decided to settle on the soft side of a mountain that opened up to a valley in the middle. The planet was mostly plains like in Africa so it would be easy to spot prey but we had to be much more silent in our movements. I hooked my mask on, checking on the system before planning.

"Alright. We've got three hunting parties so two will follow the sides of the mountain and head in those directions for prey. Xen'ork, McKenna, and Dutch will take one while Olgoth and T'uark will lead the other. The rest will follow me into the plains."

With that, it only left me, Lar'ja, Lex, Brackett, Izzy, and Sa'iye to lead the others. But as soon as I was about to make the call to split, Sa'iye made one more suggestion for a change. "Why don't you send Lar'ja with Xen'ork?"

"Excuse me?"

Lar'ja grunted in annoyance, followed by a growl. Sa'iye merely smiled, glancing in my direction. "I mean . . . it's been a while since we have had some 'female bonding' together. Plus, I worry that Xen'ork might do something foolish if left alone."

Xen'ork raised his hands, baffled by the suggestion but I gave one look to shut him up. Don't try it.

"What are you getting at?"

There was some ulterior motive behind it but Sa'iye smiled bigger. "Come on. We haven't hunted together for some time and Lar'ja is one of the best to watch over the troublemaker."

"Yeah! Come on, Lar'ja!" Brackett jumped in the air in excitement. I chuckled at the notion, reminding me of a child who was excited to come on the trip. "Plus, you can have some bonding time with McKenna. You need to talk anyway."

She does make a point. Maybe he can find out about some things . . . better than I can . . .

"You can do that too! I'm not leaving Anya's side!"

Lar'ja pulls me closer, a little too tightly for my comfort. He couldn't see it but I could tell Sa'iye wanted to talk to me about something. And having some female company isn't such a bad idea. The boys can handle themselves. I pulled out of Lar'ja's grasp, surprising him.

"I agree with them, Lar'ja. Why don't you go with them?"

He opened his mouth in shock but closed it back up. His mandibles twitching nervously. "But . . ."

"No buts." I shoved him softly. "Besides, I'll be fine with them. Unless you don't trust them."

I knew Lar'ja wasn't going to insult Sa'iye anytime soon. She may have a gentle nature but get on her bad side and she'll let you have it. It did hurt my heart when I saw the sadness in Lar'ja's eyes. I knew he was concerned for me but I didn't need a guardian for such a small hunt. My face softened as I leaned closer, pressing my hand on his chest before placing my mouth close enough to whisper near his head. "We'll have some fun tonight after dinner."

His demeanor changed in a heartbeat. I found out earlier in our relationship that if I mentioned anything about mating, he would stop complaining. It is because he's a male and programmed for that? Seriously . . . The gloom in his eyes faded, replaced with a bit of excitement despite sensing the concern for my wellbeing. Even so, he smiled.

"Alright."

I smiled back. "Good boy."

He grunted in annoyance but he goes, walking towards the other hunting party of some oomans and Unblooded. Xen'ork met him first and said something to him because the next thing I knew, Lar'ja smacked him on the head. I swear he's going to lose some brain cells at some point. He gave one last look to me before placing his temporary mask on.

Once everything was settled and all was ready with their weapons, I made the call. "Let's go!"

Everyone split apart as I led our hunting party into the plains with eagerness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The plains were very fruitful, full of prey suitable for the Hunt. There was the F'ikas that were the size of medium dogs and shaped like a goat with round horns. They weren't dangerous but pretty hard to catch with their speed. The Unblooded who don't have as much experience in strategy failed multiple times, almost getting into fights when one commented harshly on the other. The few soldiers that came alone were tempted to shoot them down but I gave strict orders not to shoot or else the prey nearby will run off before we have the chance to hunt. They ended up crouching below the grass line and waited until one strayed close enough.

But the Zu'aras were worse. These creatures were like striped alpacas with longer necks and legs. To me, I thought they were a crossbreed between a zebra and an alpaca but they were deadly. Their hooves were curved upward like a hook with jagged edges. If you aren't careful, they can rear up and cut your skin deeply. Some Yautjas on the Hunt got deep gashes and had to sit out to heal them. It was mostly embarrassment they received.

But surprisingly, I was having fun with our small little group of females. Sa'iye would rush towards the Zu'ara herds and scare them with her roar. They scattered across the plains blindly out of fear with Sa'iye on their tails and into our little trap. As soon as they got close, Brackett, Lex, and I would ambush them. I nicked two at the same time with my swords and used the chains to trip some of them so that Brackett. Izzy and Lex would have a chance. They didn't need it anyway. Lex pierced her spear into the back of one, effectively killing it. Brackett used the old knife technique and jumped on the back of one to slit its throat. Izzy was the only one who stood back. She was more of a sniper than a hunter and the only one able to use a gun. Hers was equipped with a silencer so she managed to take out a few from a distance. The rest that managed to escape were picked off by Sa'iye. She slashed them one at a time until a dozen or so were dead. In a normal hunt, it wasn't necessary but we needed to bring back some food for the rest. I stood proudly at our kills, counting as far as twenty Zu'aras and thirty F'ikas alone, not including the others. This will savor some of our group for a while. We make a good team.

After the Hunt ended, I gave our party a chance to take a rest or skin their kills to be fitted for trophies. As long as they saved the meat for later, I didn't mind. I sat on a boulder, cleaning the skull of a Zu'ara. It was an old habit that I couldn't refuse and it was necessary to uphold the Code of Honor.

"That was very impressive. How much training did you have with the spear?"

Sa'iye laid on the grass while asking about Lex's spear, cleaning off her spear on another with Brackett sitting on the ground beside her. She was an expert on that particular skill of Yautja culture so I figured she would say something. Lex smiled, admiring her weapon. "Not nearly as much as you. It was a gift from a Clan Leader as you say so I didn't want it to go to waste."

Sa'iye rumbled in her chest. "I agree. That is not a measly weapon you hold. I'm sure your parents must be proud."

Lex lowered her head after that, almost in shame. Sa'iye picked it up quickly and tried to make things right. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No . . . you didn't. It's just that . . . I miss my father."

"Your father?"

Brackett spoke in concern and Lex nodded. "Yeah. We used to do things together like we are now. The last thing we did was climb to the top of a mountain before he died of complications." She gave a sorrowful tone at the end of her speech. She dropped her head to the ground as I could only imagine she was reliving that memory. I thought about my mother as well . . . of the times we've spent together before she died to protect me. She still haunts me to this day.

"I'm sorry about that." Brackett reached over and rubbed her shoulder. Lex welcomed it, smiling softly.

"It's fine. I know he lived to the fullest with me. I only wished I could have done more."

Brackett lets go with a chuckle. "You're lucky."

The conversation went on with Brackett mentioning her parents and how they mostly ignored her and only had a caretaker who was more like a sister. The more I listened, the more I realized how similar we all were, even Sa'iye and I. All of us had some part of our lives that were pauked up but in the end, we prevailed and moved on. I kept on listening when I caught sight of Izzy a few feet apart. Mostly, she was cleaning her weapon and staying silent but I could feel her eyes were on us. It's almost like she wanted to join in the conversation but holding back. She might think she's the black sheep around here.

"Izzy," I called her and she froze on the spot. "Are you alright? You seem quiet."

"I . . . umm . . . just cleaning my sniper gun. Don't mind me."

She tried to pull the attention away from us but we knew better . . . or at least I did. Something's eating her up. Guilt . . . maybe? After seeing her having a hard time with Royce and not knowing her past, I felt she needed a little support . . . even if it's from an alien, a hybrid, and two oomans. I walked over to her and she stopped what she was doing when she realized it.

"Okay. What's going on with you?"

"What?"

She acted like I was crazy but she wasn't going to get away with it. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't play dumb. What are you so worried about?"

She started to get frustrated, standing up to meet my gaze. She was a bit shorter than I was but it made little difference. As soon as she did that, Sa'iye did as well and began to growl in warning. It was a natural response since the move was like an initiation for a fight between Yautjas and she was doing her job in protecting me. But this was a completely different situation. I raised my hand and she stopped where she was. I wasn't sure about the others since I had my back turned but I heard nothing from them.

"What do you know? It's none of your business."

She inched her face closer but I remained composed. "You're worried about Royce. Aren't you?"

Her frustration was gone from her face, replaced by confusion. "What did you say?"

"I know you have a lot of burden on your shoulders right now and you've been doing everything you can to keep your husband out of trouble. I'm not sure the specifics but you don't have to bottle it up on your own. If we're going to work together as a team, we need to support each other." I bobbed my head to each side. "Plus, I want to know why Royce is angry with me."

I put that last comment in there. There was some bit of truth and curiosity I said in those words, hoping it might ease her. Izzy took a moment before I saw her relax, slumping down on her spot once more. She lowered her head and dug her fingers into her scalp. Oh boy . . . This is much worse than I thought.

Unbeknownst to me, Sa'iye, Lex, and Brackett moved to sit closer to us, moving onto the small rocks that were nearby. Izzy whipped her head up, seeing that she had the full attention of the party. But with nowhere to go, she lowered her head once more. I sat down next to her but kept a small distance in case she got uncomfortable.

"It's not your fault." She started at first and that is what I expected. In all the times I'd known her, she was mostly trying to apologize for Royce's mistake. "We've been through Hell on that reserve before we came here. No . . . we were fucked up long before we arrived there."

Slowly, she raised her head again, looking directly at me . . . as if I was the one who needed to hear.

"We've killed so many innocents as assassins. Men . . . women . . . children . . . We deserve to go to Hell after we die. And yet here we are . . . still alive while many were killed by our hands. Royce suffered the worst, even more so when those Bad Bloods you called captured us for their amusement . . . their Hunt. We killed them but were stranded to survive again and again. Then that four-armed Yautja came and hunted us again, only for us to kill it like the others before. After that . . . Royce was never the same after that."

I swallowed, hearing small gasps from Lex and Brackett. Sa'iye merely rattled her mandibles but I knew she was listening. Her story was starting to remind me of my own except for the beginning. My curiosity etched into my brain to ask what they have done but it was not my place. Some things were better left alone.

"I thought things were looking better for us when Rory got us out of there and back to Earth But Royce didn't see it that way. He became bitter towards everyone, including me. And now . . . when you came . . ." She stopped and her eyes bore into my own, almost making me feel vulnerable. ". . . and the others, it enraged him. But I think there's more to it."

"So Royce is angry with himself?"

Brackett asked and Izzy nodded for confirmation. "Yes. But it's hard to turn the mirror on one's self. So I think he's taking it out on anyone who reminds him of the past."

"So he's taking it out on me."

I spoke and Izzy's eyes were enough to tell me that I was correct. So that's why he's angry with me. It doesn't atone for his behavior but I have some understanding. Maybe that's why she's trying hard to protect him.

"That's pretty fucked up."

Lex made a going point. And I thought I was more than the others. This is bad . . . off the deep end . . .

Izzy lowered her head once more. "That's why I want to apologize for his behavior but I know it's not enough. Forgive him, please."

To be honest, I never really blamed her. I was more curious about Royce and his actions towards others. Even in CHPS, he didn't appear friendly to anyone other than Izzy due to being together longer along with the understanding between. Still, he was hurting himself and his wife unknowingly. Eventually, I would have to confront him about it or else he'll lose his life. But for now, I kept it secret from Izzy. She doesn't need this right now.

As a gesture of good faith, I placed my hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer until our foreheads were together. It was a move that I learned on Yautja Prime that honors another clan member, almost like a show of sympathy reserved for the most intimate of gestures. It's common for Lar'ja and I to use it since we are lifemates but never have I done it for anyone else. But I felt Izzy needed it most of all.

She tried to pull away at first but when she realized I wasn't trying to harm her, she relaxed. It was silent within our group as I took the moment to say what I wanted to say.

"You have nothing to forgive. Royce is his own man and must deal with this on his own. But he should be glad to have you for his lifemate."

"Lifemate?"

She asked curiously. I forgot she didn't know the meaning of the word in Yautja society. "I mean . . . wife. Sorry."

With that, she laughed. "I know what you meant."

I pulled away, smiling as I rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry about it now. Let's enjoy this time together before we have to return to the boys."

"You have no idea."

We all laughed when Sa'iye said that, mostly because of the reputation of the males waiting for us. No matter what the type of species is, the opposite sex tends to be more stupid and reckless than females. At least I got to spend some time with my female friends. Seeing everyone get along, I felt like things were going to be okay.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We only spent a few more minutes before it was time to head back with our loot. It wasn't bad, given the number of Unblooded along with soldiers who couldn't use their guns so easily. Seems pathetic when compared to Yautjas right? Either way, we came back to the Mothership with a bounty for us. When we arrived, Lar'ja and the other hunting parties hadn't arrived yet so we had to wait for them. Why do males take so much time? And I thought females were worse.

For now, we sent the rest of the meat to the other ships that followed us here. The leaders will make sure to ration the meat among the members but there will be a lot of bickering and fighting. It's the natural order of survival and Yautjas and oomans are no exception. The only problem is making sure the two sides don't kill each other over food supplies. We have plenty to go around.

Once the supplies were distributed, our group broke off to take care of personal matters. Lex went back down to the lower levels to check on Rory and the others. Brackett followed to do the same while Izzy went to look for Royce to make sure he didn't cause more trouble. It was only Sa'iye and I left to go and check with Za'hir as we made our way through the metal hallways.

"That was a pretty interesting conversation."

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean back on D'nii?"

She nodded. I thought she was going to say that it was annoying or too sentimental for her. Yautjas don't have much time to talk about sad stories or personal matters, only things about hunts and trophies. But Sa'iye surprised me.

"To think that we have a pauked up history, your ooman friends had it worse too. But I felt comfortable after a while. I can see why you befriended them in such a short time."

She gazed down upon me with a smile. I had to hold in a blush from embarrassment but I was happy. "Yeah. Sometimes, I feel the same way. How did I manage to get friends like you and them?"

"Because you understand our pain more than anyone else."

I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Sa'iye took a few steps forward before realizing that. Me? Understand their pain? Somehow, it didn't make sense.

"I don't know, Sa'iye. I feel like I'm the least of us to understand anything."

I didn't know why but I felt that it was true. I lowered my head to look at the cold floor, trying to find some reason as to the feeling washing over me. It wasn't until I saw Sa'iye's feet that I broke out of it and gazed upon her golden eyes.

"You do . . . deep down. It is what makes you different in a special way. You listen . . . and support them no matter how bad it could be. When I saw you with that ooman named Izzy or something, you helped her feel better. You're strong like a Yautja but you are forgiving like an ooman. I don't know much of the other species but I can see the good side in you. You know better . . . and understand. That is what makes you our Leader."

Her words bore deep into my soul. Sa'iye smiles and shrugs her shoulders. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction. She's much wiser than I give credit for.

"You may be right. But I have still much to learn."

She chuckles, using her upper mandibles like a rattle before she began to rant off.

"We all do. I mean . . . a lot has happened that we don't know how to deal with yet. Take me for example. Za'hir and I had to improvise after the surprise attack from the Bad Bloods and then we had to hide on a planet for a while. And then we got to know each other better. One thing led to another and the next thing we knew, we were officially together and then I became pregnant."

I listened on and on until my mind froze on that one particular word. My eyes blinked rapidly upon realizing it.

"Wait . . . What? You're pregnant?"

Sa'iye's mouth shuts tight like she just spilled out something she didn't want to let out yet. What in the pauk . . ? I didn't move a muscle and when Sa'iye realized it was too late, she relented, shaking her head up and down in nervousness.

"Yeah . . . I am."

I opened and shut my mouth multiple times. "With Za'hir?"

She nodded. "Yes . . ."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Anya."

I didn't know what else to say after that but in my head, it all made sense. The sneaking around with Za'hir . . . holding hands . . . walking together and looking embarrassed when I saw those intimate moments. I raised my hand and pointed to her. "I knew it. But how?"

It made Sa'iye blush. She probably figured it out that I knew something was going on. The only question is why she didn't tell me. It must be for a good reason.

"Well . . . things happened and we stuck with each other. But you were right. Za'hir needed time to get used to me and then it happened. I didn't find out I was pregnant until a few days before we left the ooman planet. You were in a lot of stress and I didn't want to worry you. Please forgive me if I offended you in any way."

Immediately, I shook my head. "You have nothing to apologize for. This is wonderful news!"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, squeezing as hard as I could. I felt her body tense like a rock but she didn't push me away. I let go after a minute, giving her the biggest smile. "Congratulations. I can't believe it though."

After a moment of shock, she smiled as well. "I still can't believe it myself."

"So . . . when is it due?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure yet but later in the season. I was elated to find out but I wanted to wait until I told you when the time was right. I guess this was it."

Happiness grew between us. Knowing that Sa'iye and Za'hir were finally together after all this time and now expecting a child . . . I couldn't have been happier for them. But at the same time, I thought about my situation. Unlike Sa'iye, I couldn't get pregnant no matter what I did. I already resolved myself to that fact but I couldn't help but feel sadness making my chest heavy. Regardless, I kept on smiling for her. She deserved a bit of happiness and I would be there for her every minute of it.

But then, I heard someone coming down the hallway and from the direction of the front deck. Both of us turned to see that it was Za'hir. Speaking of the devil. I smiled, thinking he was coming to check with us. I was about to open my mouth to tell of the big news when I saw the look of distress on his face. It was rare to see him show any emotion unless it was serious and this was no exception.

"Za'hir . . . What's wrong?"

Sa'iye noticed the odd change as well. Za'hir glanced at her for a second, emitting a small purr before he stopped a few feet in front of me. "We just got some news. Can we go somewhere private?"

I nodded quickly. "Of course."

We didn't waste time and entered the closest room in the hallway. We were lucky it was empty for the moment. Za'hir shuts the door behind, activating the security so no one could barge in unannounced. He didn't waste time when he turned around to face us.

"Forgive me for the sudden rudeness but it's urgent. We received a message from Arkarb just after we've sent the message to all the clans to meet us in the Udar system."

My interest peaked. "Arkarb? Is he alright?"

"He's alright for now, according to his words. But he informed us that the Bad Bloods are transporting him to an unknown planet in the S'kalk system. He doesn't know why but he heard plans for an ambush on our party."

The gears in my mind began to turn. I grunted in frustration though. The Killer Yautja is at it again.

"Do they know where we are going?"

Za'hir shook his head. "They don't have any clue yet but it's only a matter of time."

"How did they find us then?"

Sa'iye asked. Her voice filled with concern but Za'hir could only raise his shoulders in defeat. "He doesn't know but Arkarb figures that a scout must have seen us. For now, they are meeting with others to plan an attack."

"Then we can't waste any more time. We need to get going and cover our tracks before they know what's happening. Send for Lar'ja and the others to return."

I was about to turn around and head to the front deck to get everyone moving until Za'hir stopped me. "There is something . . . else you should know."

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at Za'hir. It was way to quiet for a moment so I knew something was wrong. I watched Za'hir as he contemplated whether he should say what's on his mind. I grew impatient and growled, alerting him not to hold up much longer. I need to know.

Za'hir looked directly into my eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke words that I thought I would never hear.

"Daugo . . . is alive."

Hello Everyone!

Wow . . . just wow.

It's hard to say in words. A lovely talk, followed by two bombshells, especially at the end. Many might have guessed this from the new chapter on Nexus but still . . . a surprise.

So many things going on but at least Anya is making more friends and she needed a girls' night out or rather a hunt out lol.

But with such news that Daugo is alive (still wow), what will she do? Will she go and save him and Arkarb? Or will she do what is best for everyone, even if it means giving up on them?

Find out when Chapter 21 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

I'm glad all of you are loving the story and hope you keep enjoying it during such difficult times.

Thank you and Good Hunting! And stay safe and healthy! :)))


	21. Put Your Foot Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 21: Put Your Foot Down

My body refused to move, not willing to show my reaction that I was feeling inside. My mind jumbling in circles like a maniac. Some would think I was taking the news seriously but I wasn't. Daugo . . . is alive!? How can this be!? I shook my head softly back and forth, which probably wasn't the best idea with the ship already swaying like a ship on the waves.

"I . . . don't understand. What makes you think he's alive? I saw him dying on the ground. The Bad Bloods would have finished him off."

My heart stung at my own words but it was the truth. I felt for sure that Daugo wasn't going to be spared. On the other hand, Hakr'ouh has a lunatic way of tormenting his victims, myself included. I cursed myself for even thinking of such things about Daugo but it was the only logical explanation. So that puts up a good question then . . . why did they keep him alive?

Za'hir shakes his head. "I don't know. Arkarb only found it out when he was being transferred on a ship and a few Bad Bloods blurted it out. He doesn't know anything else."

"Do you think his word can be trusted?" I growled when Sa'iye blurted it out. She lowered her gaze immediately. "I know you don't like to hear it Ta'kasa. I'm not one to point fingers but Arkarb has nothing else to confirm. What if it's a trap?"

Now it was me who lowered their eyes. She does have a point. Still, I held a firm belief that there's some merit to what we were told, or else Arkarb wouldn't have bothered or even risk sending such a message. Bad Bloods might be watching his every move and he's clever enough to slip past them.

"I trust Arkarb with my life. If he says that Daugo is on the same ship, then it must be true. Even if it's a trap. He's my teacher after all."

I held my chest high and gazed upon my Elites. Za'hir remained stoic while Sa'iye looked like she swallowed her pride. As much as she was my closest friend, I was her Leader and I made it clear without words that I wasn't happy with her. Her mandibles slacked as she lowered my head. "Forgive me, Ta'kasa."

I softened. "I've already forgiven you. You will always be my best friend."

The gloom over her washed away and a bright light in her eyes shined, even making her golden speckles glow. A small, soft smile formed on her inner mouth. I nodded in acceptance of her apology and got back to the matter at hand. I still needed to know more of what I was missing, turning to Za'hir for answers. "What ship are they on?"

Za'hir paused in uncertainty, which was alarming in and of itself. He never gets this way unless it's serious.

"They're on a Xy'lophion."

I didn't need him to explain more when I heard that name. It's the worse, imaginable place anyone wants to be. The Xy'lophion is the biggest ship that Yautja society has but its purpose is what scares many, mostly Unblooded who haven't been on Hunts of any kind but some Blooded and even Elders cringed at the sound of it. The Xy'lophion is a floating fortress, guarded by a vast array of weapons, and even had a shield that could withstand blasts from even a Mothership. Inside, it was like a maze of hallways and doors that you can easily get lost in if not careful. The rooms aren't exactly all living spaces . . . more like cells with bars and chains that kept even the strongest Yautjas contained. And if that wasn't enough, the guards posted to keep guard have metal poles that shock you to the core. It's so powerful that a Bad Blood died from complications of long term effects. The ship is nothing more than a floating fortress and no one can get out. In this case . . . Daugo and Arkarb were in the middle of one.

This isn't good.

Sa'iye spoke for everyone. "Are you pauking kidding me?!"

She spreads her mandibles as wide as they can but it did little to intimidate Za'hir. Well . . . maybe just a little. I saw the corner of his eyes twitch from the sudden sound of her roar but nothing else. Even his mate can't push him.

"I wish I was joking. But I took another scan of the ship secretly and there was no mistake. And it's equipped with several genetically modified Yautjas or known as super predators as the oomans call them."

"Super predators?"

"Yes. Stronger than any Bad Bloods we've faced. I would say more than Hakr'ouh but we might not know what else he's done to his body or any others. We're in the dark in this."

"So what should we do?"

Everyone stayed silent, avoiding contact with one another. In all honesty, no one didn't know what to do. I want to save Daugo and Arkarb as well but I don't know what plan we could implement. We couldn't go near them without alerting the entire ship and even then we would be destroyed. I couldn't risk exposing my friends and followers to such a plan. For once in a long while, I felt doubt and sadness seeping into my chest, forming into an iron ball that crushed my heart. What can I do?

Anya . . .

I heard Daugo's voice and I could have sworn he was right next to me. Then, the flood of memories came like a flowing river, showing pieces of time with him. The first was when he saw my Yautja form for the first time. I felt disgusted by it but he didn't take it like I was an abomination. He accepted me for who I was. The next went back to how proud he was when I came back from my Chiva, showing the love any father would have to a child of his. All the time on Yautja Prime, he was there to support and protect me. Even when I thought he was going to die back then, he didn't stop protecting me. He was always there for me . . .

So why shouldn't I?

I started pacing back and forth, thinking of my options. I know that if I go in, then there's a chance I might be killed or worse . . . captured. I believe this because Bad Bloods have been known to torture their prisoners and with the price on my head for my return to Hakr'ouh . . . it would be Hell. But if I do nothing, then they will use him as leverage or kill him to send a message. I couldn't accept either option. It's either succeed . . . or die.

I stopped and turned to face Sa'iye and Za'hir. "I'm going to get him out."

Sa'iye was the first to burst out in protest."Are you serious!? That's one of the most secured ships in all of Yautja society. Going in there is asking for a death sentence!"

I stomped my foot down and she pulled back in shock. "I don't care. I'm not going to abandon him after everything he has done for me."

Sa'iye grumbled before turning to Za'hir. "Do you agree with her?"

Za'hir didn't answer but I knew he would be honest and think of all possibilities before answering. He's thorough in that way and that's what makes him a formidable warrior. He rubs his chin for a minute before looking at me and then to Sa'iye.

"I understand your concern for her. I feel the same way . . . but she's our Leader. You know that Ta'kasa wouldn't go running into a Xy'lophion without knowing the consequences. Besides, we owe it to him for all that he's done. Without that, we wouldn't be here today."

At first, I could tell Sa'iye wanted to protest. Her mandibles twitched in frustration and uncertainty. As soon as she looked at me, I made myself clear, filled with conviction.

"He's saved my life many times before. He would have done the same for me if our places were switched. I will do this . . . with or without your help."

I straightened my back to make myself look taller and raised my chest in absolute conviction in my words. Sa'iye took a minute before she pulled back and sighs in defeat. Her eyes met mine and I kept a stern look, making sure that I wasn't messing around.

"Alright. I accept your decision. I only want what's best for you."

"And many others before you."

I made it sound like I wasn't pleased with her answer. She lowers her head in submission but I sighed, walking up to her. I pressed a hand on her shoulder and she lifts her eyes quickly to me.

I smiled. "But I thank you for watching out for me. Both of you."

I turned to Za'hir and he nodded his head, barely giving a smile. Will he ever relax and show more emotions other than Sa'iye? I shook my head in amusement, pulling my hand away from Sa'iye. She smiles but then it fades, replaced with a stern look.

"But you'll have to explain it to him. He won't like it one bit."

I nodded my head. "I know . . ."

I was going to have a tough night on the ship to deal with him. One thing's for sure . . . I won't be able to sleep tonight. I turned to Za'hir and gave the orders.

"Let them know that we'll be making a detour. Find a way to track the Xy'lophion that holds him. Make sure to cover our location from the Bad Bloods before we head over there. I'll formulate a plan with the others. Understood?"

Za'hir bows his head."Yes, my Leader."

Before either one moved, I had one more thing to say. "Oh . . . and Za'hir?"

"Yes?" He turns around and waits for me to answer. My chest rose as I sighed, letting my body relax with a smile on my lips.

"Congratulations on your unborn child. You must be very proud."

His eyes widened for a split second before I saw him smile for the first time. It shocked me more than himself or Sa'iye. But the warm feeling it brought spread into my skin, muscles, and bones until it reached my heart, speeding the rhythm of it.

"Thank you, my Lord. I still pray that you will be blessed in the same way."

A nerve twitched in my heart and forced it to cramp in pain but I hid it well. It wasn't his fault for him to say something like that but I think he truly believed I could have a child one day. If he thinks it, then it might . . . but now's not the time.

I simply nodded. "Thank you."

With that, Sa'iye and Za'hir take off to their room for the night to get some rest. As for me, I headed in the opposite direction, preparing myself for the fight of my life. But I was determined to do whatever it takes to bring him back.

Wait for me . . . I'm coming.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"No!"

I stood there in the middle of the room as Lar'ja berated back and forth across. His feet were starting to leave burn trails through the metal floor to which I was a bit surprised. After the talk I had with Sa'iye and Za'hir, I thought it best to speak with Lar'ja alone in the privacy of our room. I prepared myself for the inevitable. He's going to explode like a bomb . . . my overprotective mate.

"I won't risk you to save one Yautja, much less two in a ship that's built to be impenetrable!"

He didn't yell at me directly but his fury could be felt across the room. I said nothing, waiting for him to at least calm down a little. The exhaustion of the constant walking forced him to stop in the middle. He kept his head low for a while until slowly raising his eyes to me. I thought he must have come to his senses but the frustration was still clear as day.

"Well? Are you still pauking serious?"

I raised my chest and gave him the best answer without any fancy words or strength in my voice . . . just the clear truth.

"I am."

Lar'ja slammed a foot on the floor between us, leaving a sizable dent in the metal. I feel bad for whoever is sleeping underneath us. They'll be looking at that when they wake up. I flinched slightly from just the force of the ground shaking but I held my nerve. He stepped closer but I raised my hand, stopping him on the signal. The confusion was starting to emerge in his facial features like the twitching of his lower mandible on the right. He was in a somewhat state that I could talk to him. I hope . . .

I sighed. "I know it's dangerous and I would never consider going to such a place unless it's worth it. Daugo and Arkarb and worth it to me . . . whether you think I'm insane for believing in such a thing."

He let out a growl. "But if you go in, there's a chance you may not come back alive. I can't let you do this."

"You know I can't do that. I won't stand by and let them be tortured by them any longer. Especially Daugo."

"And I can't bear to watch you die!"

He roared with such might that I closed my eyes. He's acting like a child. The walls began to tremble from it alone, much more that I believed the others would hear and come to check on me. I locked the door in case they would try. Lar'ja would attack anyone in such a state and I couldn't let that happen. I could hear him puff and huff with each breath he took. Why?

"I understand what you're feeling but—"

I stopped when I looked up and saw him. My breath caught in my throat. His whole face was contorted into deep despair. His eyes were the worst, showing his emotion as clear as the sky on a good day. The color in him dulled, conveying such sadness that it tore into my chest. Oh no . . .

He struggled to get his words out. His voice cracked at each sentence. "Why do you risk your life like this? Do you know how much I care for you? How much do I love you? I can't handle it again when you go and there's a chance I might not see you again . . . no to hold you . . . or even kiss you. How can you do these things like it's nothing?"

His face lowered to the ground and his knees began to bend so much I thought he was going to fall. The temptation to comfort him was overwhelming. I wanted to go to him and do what he asked . . . hold and kiss him. But if I did, my resolve to execute the plan to save Daugo and Arkarb would be destroyed. I let the air run through my nose in a deep breath, letting it out from my mouth. I blinked a few times until I felt some of my strength to return.

"I don't." Lar'ja raised his head in shock but I didn't react. "It's not nothing. Daugo is like a father to me and even more so with you. Arkarb is my teacher and supported me like everyone else. They sacrificed themselves so I could be standing here with you. If our roles were reversed, he would do the same I'm trying to do now. You know that, right?"

I spoke softly at the end. Please . . . understand. I watched him intently as his eyes closed in concentration. I saw his body slowly relaxed and then being raised until he was standing straight. With his eyes closed, he relaxed his mandibles and let them dangle for a brief second. Finally, his head rises back up and his eyes were fully opened. But instead of anger or despair, there was strength. This time . . . I felt weak.

Lar'ja takes a step forward . . . and then another . . . and then another. So slow that it was like he was stalking me. I took a step back instinctually. Come on! Don't break now! He's just testing you. I dug my heels into the floor and waited for Lar'ja to come closer. I wasn't about to let him get the best of me, even if he was my mate. As soon as he got close enough, Lar'ja stopped with his chest almost touching mine. His temporary chest armor was still on so every breath he took pressed his chest against me. I stretched my neck so I could look up to him. His golden eyes pierced into me while his sweet spring rain filled my nose.

"Are you dead serious about this?"

It was almost like he was testing me. Maybe he was . . . trying to break me. No fucking way he's going to get the best of me.

"Of course. I mean every word I said."

Nothing but silence filled the room and in between us. No one moved and even our breaths were too quiet. I tried to understand what was going inside his mind. Sometimes, I wished I could. But as I was distracted for a split second, Lar'ja grabbed a hold of my shoulders tightly, digging his nails into my skin. I hissed and he loosened his grip but didn't pull away. Anyone would have tried to get away but I knew he had something up his sleeve. Little did I know what he was planning.

Out of nowhere, Lar'ja kisses me without any warning whatsoever, pulling me into a stupor from it alone. The teeth in his inner mouth nibbled at my lips, urging me to part them for his tongue to glide inside, battling my own. It took everything in me not to moan. I still wasn't sure why he was doing this but my body couldn't help but react. I closed my eyes and moved my hands to wrap around his neck as he lifted me in the air. He throws both of us onto the nearby bed with so much care, slowly lowering himself on top of me. We kissed for a few more minutes before he pulled away. His breath was labored as was mine, struggling to get a decent amount of air into our lungs.

"Show me."

With such a husky voice, I couldn't react fast enough. Lar'ja kisses me yet again but moves to grab a hold of the buckles and straps that kept my armor on me. The chest piece was gone in a flash but Lar'ja moved on to my wrist gauntlets that followed suit. He is trying to mate with me to prove that I'm not strong enough to do this? Pauk if I'm going to yield like that! I decided to play his game and I began to remove his armor as well.

Every piece of our armor fell to the floor with a loud thud of metal clashing together, mixing together like dirty clothes. Lar'ja went to the cloth covering my breast and shredded them to pieces, eliciting a gasp from me. I reached around to his back and scratched down. He growls against my lips and removes himself so he could do the same to my nipple, coating saliva around with his tongue like a paintbrush on a blank canvas. I bit my lip when I felt a moan coming deep in my throat. Don't you dare. I scraped my nails on his scales that decorated some parts of his skin until I reached to his hips. My fingers weaved around until they found the buckled holding his loincloth. It was gone before his hand could reach it but then he proceeded to press the head of his enlarged cock on my thigh. I hissed when it felt like a hot torch burning slowly onto me. He was testing me again so I fought back. I reached to grab his shaft and squeezed it as hard as I could. I watched him struggle to keep a roar inside, throwing his head into the sky as his eyes closed painfully. But he got back to it and ripped off my loincloth as well until both of us were naked.

Both of us stopped what we were doing and looked into each other's eyes. I could tell he was trying to find something in me that confirmed I wasn't serious about my plan. I refused to let him and when he got the message, Lar'ja lowered his face until he was inches away from mine.

"You still think it's a good idea?"

His voice was husky but full of uncertainty. So he was testing me. But now, he was starting to see that I wasn't kidding. The worry in his eyes was starting to show in the form of his pupils contracting from before when they were dilated. I tightened my eyebrows at the motion.

Are you trying to see if I'm strong enough to do this?

Lar'ja wasn't one to say what's on his mind clearly but knowing him for so long that I picked up the signs. I know he was worried for me so I believed he wanted to make sure I could do it. For me . . . and himself. I loosened the wall that I put around myself and pressed my palm on his cheek. His skin was burning like fire and he closed his eyes, purring with lust. He looked down once more and I breathed softly.

"I still do."

I wiggled underneath him until I spread my legs apart and wrapped my legs around his waist. The hand that was holding his cock moved it closer between my legs, rubbing the tip on my clit. The jolt of pleasure almost made my cry but I wanted to show him that I meant what I said. Holding in a moan, I watched as he struggled to do the same.

"I'll show you."

In an instant, I pushed my hips forward and felt him slip inside me. My toes curled tightly and pressed hard on his back. I could feel every part of him filling me as if completing my whole body . . . like he was made for me. I stifled a moan as Lar'ja did the same thing but our eyes never broke contact . . . not even a blink. I allowed a moment for both of us to relax but our bodies refused. Lar'ja widened his eyes in shock before he got the message. He shifted above and put his hands on either side of me to keep most of his weight from crushing me. It didn't matter either way. He wiggled his hips against me to make me moan again but I didn't look away. Both of us knew what we wanted and what we were trying to do.

He began to thrust at a slow pace but as the pleasure grew, he put more strength into it, plunging his cock as deep as he could go. But he went further to the point that I felt him moving in my lower stomach, massaging that ball of nerves inside me. The electricity from my core grew and spread into my extremities. It made my fingers and toes numb. I dug the nails of one hand into the middle of his back while the other moved to grip his ass, putting more strength into his thrusts. It's a sweet ass too. That got him going and now his speed matched his power. He pistoned in and out of me so fast and strong that I thought for a few moments that I was going to lose it. The bed creaked and groaned from the strain. I let the series of moans out of my throat but neither of us lost eye contact, watching those stunning golden eyes turned to amber while his scent became intoxicating. Lar'ja growled with each thrust as we mated again and again. The pressure builds up like a dam ready to break, even more as I feel his cock grow in size and stretch me to my limit.

Finally, Lar'ja hit that sweet spot at the right time. The blast of ecstasy hits me like a wave crashing over . . . powerful and overwhelming. I let out nothing more than a stifled moan as my body broke into two pieces, feeling my liquids splashing inside and enough to squirt out and cover Lar'ja's groin. He followed suit, releasing his cum that burned my insides with a warmth that I missed. In the end, my inner thighs were covered in white, sticky liquid. He struggled to contain himself and pressed his forehead on mine to stifle it. But he was the first to close his eyes. For me, it was a sign that he relented and I had triumphed. When the ecstasy faded from our bodies, he relaxes and opens his eyes to me once more.

"You're strong."

I nodded weakly. "I know . . . and so are you." I placed a hand on his inner mouth and traced a few of his teeth. Strangely, it was nice. "Which is why I need you to have faith in me. I'm not as weak as you think I am. I've grown . . ."

He looked away for a second but I brought his face back to me. The look of worry was written on his face. I smiled softly. "And so have you."

For that moment, I meant what I said. Thinking about the first time we met, we were two different beings that didn't think we could work together, much less be together as we are now. Lar'ja was bitter and angry before, tormented by his brother's death. He didn't even trust me and though I was nothing more than a stupid ooman. But he understands now . . . and I've also changed. A lot of things happened that felt like a short time but we pulled together . . . . through thick and thin.

If we made it this far . . . we can do anything.

Lar'ja's eyes widened in surprise and shock but softened after letting my words sink into his brain. He purred once more, letting the vibrations flow into me. He shifted down my body until he laid the side of his face on my bare chest, making sure not to put all of his weight on me. His arms wrapped around my waist as if he never wanted to let me go.

"If we're going to do this, then we need to think this through. We should consult the others before making a decision."

"Fair enough."

He rubs his cheek on my skin, inhaling deeply against me and purrs once more. I smiled and glided my hands over his back, draping them over him like curtains. I caught one of his dreadlocks on the way and played with it a little. It feels like silk . . . strangely.

Lar'ja remained quiet and I thought he was already asleep. But he shifted again and rested his other cheek on me. "I love you . . ."

His voice rang like a sweet lullaby, making up my mind to go to sleep. I relaxed and raked my nails over his back. My eyes began to close from exhaustion but I felt there was one last thing I needed to say. I hummed as Lar'ja began to fall asleep and it wasn't long before I followed him.

"I love you too . . ."

Hello Everyone!

Anya is going for a rescue plan to save Daugo and Arkarb. Oh boy! :D

But of course, Lar'ja has to be stubborn and try to protect her from everything. He does it because he loves hers but Anya had proven herself, again and again, doing it once more when they mated (which was pretty hot and steamy even for me lol).

But he was testing her conviction and it seems she's proven herself to him. At least he's giving the support that she needs, especially if she's going into a dangerous place where there's a certainty of death.

But will the others feel the same? Will they support her? Or will some have a word to say? I wonder . . .

So many questions and very little answers so it can go in any direction.

Find out when Chapter 22 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

There will be plenty of twists and turns I want to put in so I expect this story will be longer than the others but gives plenty of room for me to work with. I hope you all continue to love it ;)

And I'm hoping to get some inspiration to get the next chapter of The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2) going. I need some right now lol.

Thank you all for the great support and kudos :) Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	22. Similar Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 22: Similar Pain

I wasted no time to call a meeting, bringing everyone I trusted. I didn't want to bring confusion, disbelief, and anger to the rest of our troops. The ooman soldiers from CHPS would have thought I was crazy and it would be close to the same with the unruly Unblooded. The hybrid's at it again . . . making a foolish attempt that'll end in unnecessary death. I played it in my head over and over again. It sounded foolish but it was a harsh reality.

The meeting took place in the largest unoccupied room, which was the meeting room that was stationed in the very back of the Mothership. As soon as I gave the message, everyone I knew a long time and the most recently joined. I expected it to be tense between the two sides but since it consisted of the major leaders, it was quiet . . . except for Rory and McKenna. They merely exchanged glares but it didn't help at all. I separated them to either side but only enough that they could still hear and join the conversation. Lar'ja, sensing my distress, stayed by my side as I gave a general layout of the recent news.

The news of Daugo being alive resounded more in my ooman friends than the Yautjas, excluding my Elites and Xen'ork. A'ni-de merely snorted silently while Yeyinde stood silent. His half brother was shifting in his place, unsure how to react. The Yautja society doesn't care much for a warrior that has fallen to the Bad Bloods, thinking they should have been better than to be captured. But my story of how he'd given himself up to let me escape spread uneasiness within them. They'd no idea what to do.

"So you want to get out a Yautja that's in some sort of fortress . . . with enemies even stronger than the ones back on Earth?" Of course, Brackett made a good point. Being a scientist meant she looked at both sides of the board.

"Yes. Daugo had done so much for me. And he is Lar'ja's father . . . the leader of my clan and a great warrior. It would be dishonorable for me to leave him behind."

"But even if we agree to this, what sort of plan do you have in mind?"

I took Lex's words carefully. "To be honest . . . nothing at the moment."

"Then it's best to leave instead of risking the rest of our party."

A'ni-de spoke like a leader with conviction. Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde stood silent but the look in their eyes told me they'd agreed. A leader of his caliber thought carefully of his options. If we did this, there's a risk that the Killer Yautja might find out of our location and destroy us before reaching the gathering. I expected as much but I wasn't about to give up. My conviction was as strong as a burning fire. "I'm not suggesting putting the whole party in danger." I heard some gasps and clicking of mandibles mixed. Even Lar'ja's arm tensed around me. Sorry about that.

"All of you don't have to be forced to do this. I'm only asking for support if possible. I will do this whether you like it or not."

There . . . I said it.

The room went silent, unsure of how to respond to my speech. I straightened my back and held my chin high, focusing more on A'ni-de and the other Yautjas in the room. They would be the hardest to convince. Deep down, I needed help or else it would be suicide as Za'hir explained. Lar'ja's loyalty to me would stay strong along with my Elites. But I didn't expect the response that I would be given from both sides . . . especially from the ooman side.

I saw A'ni-de's throat twitch for a second. "If that is your decision, you'll have my support."

"Are you serious?"

The one person I expected to hear that from was Royce. He moved out of his corner, even pushing Lex and Brackett out of the way. They tried to pull him back but I told them to leave him alone. It wasn't within my right or anyone else's to let him have this turn but everyone was on edge. Olgoth and T'uark involuntarily moved to block Royce's way when they realized he was coming in my direction. He made no immediate threat nor showed it but it was instinct that drove my two Elites into action. I didn't make them move like Lex and Brackett. I don't think they would anyway.

Rory stopped halfway, looking like someone shot him in the foot and he wanted payback. "You have no idea what they're capable of. The super-predators are not to be messed with."

"You think that?"

He stiffened back, holding the words he wanted to speak. There it is again. The anger in his eyes burned again like a heater on full. It spread towards everyone, creating a bad vibe that I didn't want. I was glad, in some way, that I left Izzy out of this. She needs a break from him. I could hear Lar'ja growl from my side, digging his claws into my wrist. It stung but I endured it for his sake. In my mind, I rolled my eyes. I was starting to have enough of him. I kept the meeting going, completely ignoring him.

"Thank you, A'ni-de. Before we can discuss the plan, we need as much knowledge of the ship and its occupants." I stopped and turned to Royce, still glaring at me. "And that is why I need you."

"Me?"

I nodded. "I've heard you are one of the few that have fought them. Your input and skill would be of great use in this matter."

He glared even more. Trust me . . . I'm not so keen on this either. However, from what I've been told, Royce had much experience with these 'super predators' from his wife and others over our trip and on Earth. But also, there were . . . other things that I'd rather keep out of this.

But again . . . Royce had to make a big deal out of it.

"I'm not going to give you anything! I refuse to help you!"

His tone of voice was enough to break the tension almost in two. Lar'ja took a step forward and roared at him. Za'hir and Sa'iye unsheathed their weapons as was the same with Olgoth and T'uark. Brackett tries to pull him away but earns a swing from Royce, hitting her jaw. The faint crackling of bones reverberated in my ears. Oh boy . . . Before I could stop it, Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de charged at Royce with mandibles flailing out. The reason behind their sudden action was understandable from mine and a Yautja's point of view. Regardless, Brackett was a female and unarmed no less. Striking her was crossing a boundary in the Code of Honor. But a blood bath was sure to follow and I had to stop it.

Pulling out of Lar'ja's hold, I rushed in between and used my body as a shield. The two males stopped in their tracks, confused. They wouldn't dare attack me or else they would be severely punished. But they were Unblooded no less so they might not be well trained enough to know that so I kept my guard up.

I didn't see what was going on behind me but I could hear Royce's protest for a minute with Lex trying her best to keep him at bay. It stopped suddenly when I heard heavy boots walking, stopped, and then a huge bang. I turned around and saw that Dutch had intervened. Royce was on the ground, cuffing his chin that was beginning to redden. It seemed that Dutch decided he needed a whack to the face. Embarrassing for him.

"What was that for, you asshole!?"

Dutch didn't reply right away. He stared down at Royce. I couldn't see what he looked like but apparently, it was enough to lower his gaze in fear. There were times I was glad Dutch was on my side while others I worried about if I was going to get the same treatment. Does it matter? I shook my head. No. I guess not.

"You are in no position to speak out against her. Stop acting like a spoiled child who throws a temper tantrum anytime you have to be told what to do. I would have expected leniency from someone who murdered children and women to complete his mission."

I could see a vein popping from the corner of Royce's forehead. Dutch had hit a very sensitive spot. Recollecting what Izzy told me, I didn't think it was right for Dutch to speak about it in front of others that were already on their wit's end. But it was too late now. He opened a can of worms that can't be closed up and the only thing left to do is ease it. A challenge made more difficult with Royce's behavior. The anger he had was boiling into blinding rage. He stood on his feet and got into Dutch's face.

"It was never my intent! I did what I had to do to survive. But it's nothing compared to those monsters that killed for trophies!" He pointed to A'ni-de and the brothers . . . a clear threat in their eyes. Again, they growled and even Yeyinde made his frustration clear. The bright glee of their weapons shined under the light, stretching across their wrist blades. The warning was clear . . . not to Royce though.

"And she's an abomination that shouldn't have been created in the first place! She's brought nothing but pain and death with her! Now, she wants us to risk our necks to save another monster!"

He's gone too far.

Lar'ja acted first, running across to pass Dutch and then to Royce. Without warning, he grabs him by the throat and raises him in the air. He lets a roar out from deep inside, enough that it blinded Royce for a second from all the air coming out at once. "You'll regret talking to her like that. I'll make sure of it."

The chaos ensured in front of me but the sounds were muffled and time began to move slowly around me. I heard roars and shouts to stop the fight. I could see Brackett and Rory trying to pull Lar'ja away but it was no use. Za'hir comes in and does his best to pry his fingers off of Royce's neck but he couldn't without injury to one party or another. Everyone else stood back and watched. I lowered my head to the floor.

I felt anger rising in my chest but his words had merit. I did bring disaster to many who didn't deserve it. My existence alone was enough to make probable cause and Royce had no benefits he could gain from helping me. My thoughts brought up the memory of my mother's death. Her saddened expression still haunts me to this day but not as much as before. Why though?

I love you so much . . .

I heard my mother once more and it calmed my racing heart. My eyes opened as far as they could. My mother knew the consequences when she freed me and yet . . . she had no regrets. I felt it when I was on the brink of death that one time. Then I thought about Daugo and how he gave himself so I could also escape. He knew just as well but he did everything I could to survive. My memory goes further back to when Nebraska and the Loonies were alive. I mean they weren't exactly sane enough but they stayed with me when I felt lost . . . Brackett, Rory, and McKenna as well.

There's more to it.

I closed my eyes softly and reopened them. Time picked up to normal speed once more and the sounds were no longer muffled. Well . . . I shouldn't have thought that. The noise is too much. Still, a strong feeling overwhelmed me. My conviction grew in resolve.

"Stop this! Royce!"

"To fucking Hell with you!"

"I'll be glad to bring it to you."

The argument escalated and close to exploding like a supernova. I had enough!

"STOP!"

I yelled as hard as I could to the point that my throat began to burn. Like a switch of a light turning off, the sounds deceased and everyone froze. I kept my eyes on Lar'ja and Royce. He still gripped his throat and Royce was gasping for air. Those who tried to pull them apart let go, sensing that it was best to do so. Good . . . I walked slowly towards both of them, remaining as still as possible. The shocked expression on Lar'ja was a rarity and he knew that I wasn't going to be persuaded or messed with.

"Let him go."

My voice rang quiet, yet strong. A few nervous twitches of his mandibles before he loosened his grip and lowered Royce to the ground, releasing him. He steps away whilst Royce drops to his knees, coughing and rubbing his neck. Bruise marks were already forming in different shades of purple and red. Lar'ja moved even further and stood next to Za'hir who was holding the rest of my Elites back. A'ni-de, Yeyinde, and Nei'hman-de didn't move a muscle. Sa'iye hummed in worry but I kept my gaze to Royce. I can't lose my focus now.

My eyes wandered from one familiar face to another. Brackett and Lex had similar expressions of fear. Probably for what I was going to do. I can't blame them. Rory was still in his spot in the far corner, moved a little though with his eyes widened. McKenna was somewhat calm and collected but deep down, he was hiding his uncertainty. The last person was Dutch who was the only one that didn't move. He wasn't afraid or nervous like the others as expected. Our eyes met briefly but enough for an understanding between us to be made.

Be a Leader among beasts.

He nods softly, closing his eyes deliberately slow. The signs of struggle were clear in his blue eyes. I nodded back and turned to my target on the ground.

While Royce started to regain his strength, I began my walk towards him. He heard me coming and got quickly to his feet. He still glared at me with such hatred but as I stared into them more, I could see there was more to it. Despite his groans, I kept approaching. I could see he was reaching for something in his side pocket. A weapon? I worried for a second but even if I knew that it was, he wouldn't draw it. He may be angry with me but he's not stupid. My feet almost dragged, closing the gap until I was at shoulder length to him.

Royce swallowed hard. His lips were drawn into a tight line. "What are you going to do? Punish me?" He starts to chuckle. "You're just the same."

I sighed deeply. "I guess we both are."

I made my move. Without hesitation, I bent my legs until I was kneeling on the ground in front of him. A vulnerable position in a Yautja's eyes, which is no surprise when I hear clicks and groans of frustration with one belonging to Lar'ja no doubt. But I wasn't done yet. I looked up to Royce and opened my arms.

"Then have at it. Let your anger out."

In a logical sense, many would have thought I was out of my mind, allowing someone who wanted to hurt me. Again, everyone tried to rush over with Lar'ja leading the charge. But as soon as he was about to grab my shoulder, I raised a fist in front of him without breaking eye contact with Royce. Lar'ja stops on a dime, unsure of what to make of it. Everyone else simply took one step forward and never moved. He purrs in some sort of attempt to knock some sense into me but I was having none of it. I turned and changed my voice box to allow a Yautja growl out. I had some practice to change parts of myself if I had to. It feels weird but it works. The sound reverberated throughout Lar'ja and to the other Yautjas in the room. They knew all too well that it was a warning and from a female no less. Many young males never learned a valuable lesson of not messing with an angry female and some were killed for their insolence and disrespect. Those that were fortunate enough to stay alive have etched it into their memory until it was instinctual. Although the oomans didn't quite get the true meaning, they knew it was a bad sign, especially Brackett. It was clear out of the corner of my eye when she raised her hands in submission.

When it was quiet enough and I knew no one was going to try anything, I returned my focus on Royce. He wasn't completely immune to my show of aggression. His arms and legs trembled slightly and I could hear his breathing change in pace. Still, it didn't deter the rage that was still brightly showing in his eyes. Both grew in pace and strength as he contemplated what he should do. He made his decision eventually.

He reaches down and takes a hold of my neck. It was tight enough that I couldn't yell but I could breathe normally. I had to drive away from the instinct of retaliating that I've learned in my training on Yautja Prime. Never let your enemy have the advantage on you. Daugo's words echoed in my mind, sending a sharp pain through my heart.

I heard growls and grunts from around but refused to relent. The hand that I saw Royce used to reach from his pocket emerges to reveal a combat knife. So he did have a weapon. Royce points the tip directly between my eyes. I could feel the cold metal gliding against my skin. At first, he appeared convinced of carrying whatever he was planning. His teeth ground against each other, making each breath like a hiss from a snake. His chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. I remained calm, hoping for the conclusion that I believed he would take.

His body tensed as he pulled the knife back, ready to strike but then . . . something changed. I saw the light that was burning in his eyes waver. His teeth chattered and his lips quivered. The next thing I knew, the hand holding the knife began to tremble. It stunned me in shock for a second but one look at his face generally showed me something else. It's as if he's . . . in pain. It was like looking into a mirror of myself when I was younger. It brought me back to the time when I was back in the forest . . . before all of this began. I saw only horror and pain in my reflection from the river.

After an agonizing minute, Royce lowered the knife. His hand lets go of my throat and I was relieved of the tension it brought. I blinked and rubbed my neck from the soreness before looking up to Royce. He took a few steps away from me but began to quiver much more. Royce may have anger for me but it was fueled by blame on himself and regret. So it was true what Izzy said . . . whatever happened to him must have done something to him.

I stood up and waited to see if his demeanor changed. When it didn't, I felt safe that he wasn't going to try anything else. There was too much pain in him. I walked up cautiously and he tensed but dropped the knife at the same time. He tried to say something but his mouth refused. I don't need you to say anything.

I stopped when we were once again at shoulder length, staring into each other's eyes. "I understand your pain. You may not know it but I was angry like you. I hated those who punished me for nothing I've done. But since they were out of reach, I blamed humanity for my sins."

I glanced over Royce's shoulder and towards Brackett. She lowered her gaze, knowing what I meant. "But all that did was hurt me more. Like poison, it almost consumed me."

I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered but didn't try to push me away. "But now . . . I changed. I have far more important for people to protect and two homes that are precious to me. What I feel doesn't matter anymore." I gripped his shoulder. "You need to let this go . . . and I need your help."

The room fell silent with only the mingled breaths as the only sound to be heard. The anticipation was overwhelming. Finally, Royce lowered his head and nodded.

"Fine."

It was a small response but good enough for me. It wasn't going to be that simple to change his mind but at least I got him going in the right direction. I sighed and released his shoulder, taking a step back. "Alright." I looked around and saw that everyone was still tense. "You can all relax now."

It was like a light switch went off and everyone relaxed. Sighs and groans of exhaustion were heard throughout the room. Still, Brackett, Lex, and even Rory got to Royce for extra security. I saw Dutch for a second and for once in the time I met him, he smirked. I could almost hear his voice.

Good job, kid.

That put a smile on my face and I gladly accepted it. It took me a minute to register that Lar'ja had returned to my side, holding me in his arms. "You stupid idiot. You could have gotten killed."

He was shaking enough that I noticed it. His muscles trembled. I had forgotten how he must have felt with his mate was putting her life on the line to make a point. It saddened me a bit but I did what I thought was right. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my chin on his chest, humming.

"I'm sorry."

He purred . . . a sign of forgiveness. I smiled into his chest, relishing his warmth and that sweet scent of spring rain that was always with him.

"She would have been fine, Lar'ja. Give her more credit."

He growls towards Xen'ork who was quiet this whole time that I've forgotten he was here. He backed off quickly though. At least he's learning not to be an asshole.

"Ahem." I pulled away from Lar'ja and turned to A'ni-de who remarked. "As much as I was entertained by this 'ooman' encounter, we need to come up with a plan if we are to rescue my Lord Daugo and Arkarb. We're running out of time."

"Yes. Of course."

He was right and it felt wrong for me to bother his time with this drama. The Yautjas are not exactly emotional creatures like the oomans are so this must have annoyed them. But neither Nei'hman-de nor Yeyinde said anything during the confrontation so I guess they tolerated it. I brushed off the dust collected on my armor and stood in a leadership position with my head held high.

"As I was saying, we'll need to gather information on these 'super predators' that guard the Xy'lophion. But we'll also need a layout of the place, how the prisons are arranged, the air ventilations, anything that could be used to our advantage."

"That will be hard to do," T'uark spoke. "We can't exactly go in and ask them. Plus, their cybersecurity is almost immaculate. There's no way we can crack into it."

"Unless we have one of the best hackers there is."

As soon as I said that, I turned my sights onto Rory. Everyone followed so the focus on the whole room was on him. "Me?"

I nodded. His face showed shock and confusion. "Why me?"

"You were able to hack into Stargazer's system back on Earth as a child with ease. I'm sure you can do the same."

He waved his hand. "Yeah . . . but we're talking about a technology I've never even seen before." He stopped when I gave him a look with my eye staring right at him. His own widened and his resolve soon crumbled. "But I can try."

"Good. Because I need you to be our eyes when we go in."

His demeanor changed again. "Go in?"

"Yes. The general plan is to enter the ship, find Daugo, and get out. But we'll be blind without eyes and ears from the outside. Either way, we'll need someone to stay behind and protect us."

Rory opened his mouth and I knew it was only to protest. I cut him off before he could get in one word. "We'll talk more about this later." I made my voice deep and reinforced. He had no choice but to relent.

I turned back to A'ni-de. "And as you said about the risk of exposing our forces, we only need a handful of people I trust that will accompany me. The rest will proceed towards the Udar system as planned."

"Who will you be taking?"

"My Elites, Lar'ja, Xen'ork, and a few others from CHPS. Some will stay behind to keep the peace between the species."

A'ni-de huffed. "I don't feel comfortable with you taking all of your Elites."

I tightened my eyebrows. "Why, if I may ask?"

"All of us know that there's a high risk of death. You're already putting yourself in this and if something were to happen to you, then at least one of the Elites might take over leadership."

Lar'ja answered with a threatening growl. "Nothing will happen to her. Have you no faith in her that you suggest finding a replacement?"

Feeling disrespected most likely, A'ni-de growled back. "I have no such inclination. I'm only protecting our future and Ta'kasa knows it. I understand you're upset, given that she's your mate."

"That's no excuse."

Lar'ja steps towards him but I pull him back by his arm. "Enough, Lar'ja." He turns to me with a stunned expression. "He's right. We need to make sure the future is secure and I understand the risks. Please."

I almost begged Lar'ja in front of everyone. As much as he wanted to protect my honor, there was a hard fact that someone had to take over my position should anything happen to me. There was no guarantee of my safety. I patted his hand as reassurance and he calmed down. "Then I'll take only two with me and leave the others to keep the peace among the Unblooded."

"Take us then, my Lord."

I looked around to see Olgoth and T'uark emerge from behind the small group, bowing their heads to me. I squinted my eyes together into small slits. What are they planning?

"May I ask why?"

T'uark lifted his head to me. "We have done little to help you. We ask that we do our part as much as everyone else has."

"Yes. Please let us help you."

Olgoth's response was one I didn't expect. As much as he formed his loyalty to me, he'd rather wait for orders than ask to do such a thing. That is what made him different from his twin brother. And he's not exactly the serious type. But the looks on their faces proved otherwise. Strong and undeterred.

I smiled. "You have done more than enough for me." I glanced at Sa'iye and Za'hir. "Are you alright with this?"

"Of course."

"Of course."

I bowed my head slightly. "Then I'm honored to have you with me."

T'uark and Olgoth smiled in unison, almost proud of themselves. These boys are sometimes hard to work with but they are worthy enough and would do their best to protect me. I turned to A'ni-de. "Is that enough for you?"

He clicks his mandibles. "Fair enough. I also want to suggest something else at a later time . . . if you permit it."

"Of course."

"Hold on a second. How are you going to get in? It's not like you can stroll in there unannounced and let you do as they please." Brackett commented.

I thought for a second. "I'm not sure yet but we'll find a way."

"How? You have a price on your head and they'll kill anyone that doesn't belong to them. And as you said, their security is tight and who knows how long Rory can hack into their system. It may be too late."

I didn't want to admit but Brackett was right. I never thought that through in how long hacking the system would take, even for Rory. Now, what are you going to do? I closed my eyes, rubbing my chin. I scrambled throughout my mind in the hopes of an idea but couldn't think of any. It was becoming frustrating and a little embarrassing but I pressed forward. Think, Anya! Think!

You have a price on your head . . .

In that instant, an idea clicked into my mind. It was risky but it could be our only way inside without alarming our enemies. I had to make sure we had what we needed so I turned to the one person that could answer that.

"Hey, Xen'ork."

"Yes?"

"Do you still have the ship that you and Lar'ja used to escape the Bad Bloods before? And the armor you stole?"

Xen'ork clicked in uncertainty and hesitation. "Yes. It's stored underneath the Mothership. Why?"

"I think I have an idea."

The room went silent in anticipation, eager to listen to the plan. But I knew that once they heard it, protests would surely follow. But unless they had other suggestions that were safer, this was one I believed would work. I glanced around at the familiar faces, full of curiosity. I took a deep breath and spoke my mind.

"I'll give the Bad Bloods exactly what they want."

I paused for a second until I looked at everyone with determination.

"Me."

Hello Everyone!

Sorry for the delay. Filler chapters are the worst but necessary to keep consistency within the story and I hope all of you understand.

So a plan is in motion but a dangerous one no less. Of course, you're facing off against super predators that will brutally kill you without a second thought. Even so, I can't blame the others if she tried it. A lot of protests and arguments but Anya manages to keep it together. At least she's got support from A'ni-de and a little bit from Royce. His anger is misplaced and I know how it feels to be in that kind of pain and it's not easy. But for now, he's going along with her.

But will they succeed in getting Daugo and Arkarb out of there? Or will there be a price to pay for executing such a dangerous plan?

Find out when Chapter 23 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	23. Missing Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 23: Missing Piece

I focused on the humming of the engine as the ship coasted through the darkness of space. I sat idly in one of the seats used for extra passengers. It was the worst silence I endured in my lifetime, topping off when I was stuck in the trucks on Earth when we went back to the facility. What made it worse was Lar'ja not saying a word even though he was right next to me. Olgoth and T'uark were in the same room but after the little argument we had, they decided to hang out with Xen'ork in the front deck as he piloted the Bad Blood ship. Only Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde stayed, sitting on the opposite side.

As for that, it was the suggestion made by A'ni-de to bring them along. He expressed that bringing my mate and my ooman friends for support may not be enough. I had a lecture that Lar'ja would hinder our chances as he explained he was an 'emotional wreck' and such.

Brackett and Lex decided to do the same with Royce following behind as they left but for a different reason. I should have known better but I needed Rory with me for the hacking part and I needed McKenna's military experience for infiltrating an enemy base. When I spoke about that, Rory made a fit but there was nothing that would change my mind. Both were about to butt heads if I didn't give the order to separate them. But now, maybe it would have been better to keep them in my sights. Something to keep me busy.

Lar'ja kept to himself with his arms crossed, growling and grunting to himself. I wasn't sure if it had something to do with the fact that I made him wear the Bad Blood armor he stole earlier. The others didn't complain but I knew too well of Lar'ja's disdain of it. He did mention that he hated wearing it. But I knew it was more of the plan I made at the last minute.

I decided to break the silence, feeling that it's better to talk than letting it simmer. Also, my chest was feeling heavy. Guilt was starting to seep in. "Lar'ja?"

He groaned but lowered his gaze. The small glow from his golden eyes made it much difficult, but I stood my ground. "I know you don't like this but there was no other option."

"I know . . ." I was a bit shocked by his response but let him keep going. "But it doesn't change the fact that I fear of putting you in danger. Worse that I can't go with you."

He crosses his arms and leans back in the chair, staring forward. I could see his hands trembling and it hurt me to know that I caused it.

"It's for the best. Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de will be with me as guards. Brackett and Lex will also be with me."

The plan that was discussed was that I was going in as a prisoner, supposedly captured by recruits of the Killer Yautja, which is where Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de would play. According to some intel, Hak'rouh has been gathering Bad Bloods that have previously been on the run before all of this went down. So we're hoping that they won't see the difference since we had the armor and the ship that belonged to them. But to make it more legit, I would be 'captured' with Brackett and Lex. No matter what, Bad Bloods would sometimes keep female prey alive for entertainment or worse. I told both of them that something bad might happen but they agreed. Their determination and loyalty touched me. Lar'ja and the rest would figure an escape route for us while finding a way to give Rory access and hack the system to get a better layout of the Xy'lophion. My job was to find Daugo and Arkarb in case I ran into him but the others will still search for him in case.

But I had some 'insurance' in case things go down bad.

Lar'ja knew that but he wasn't deterred from his moodiness. Some part of me knew what he was going through. My heart constricted at the thought of what he was going through. I wanted to reassure him so I grabbed his hand. He tensed for a moment but allowed me to pull his hand and place it on my cheek. I pressed hard against it, inhaling deeply into his palm to smell that spring rain. A purr elicited from his chest before leaning his mandibles on the top of my head.

"I don't want to lose you."

I smiled, moving my body out of the seat and sitting on his lap. He welcomed me with open arms, wrapping them like I was a child. His warmth reached to me and I hummed, closing my eyes to enjoy this moment.

After a moment, I had the urge to open my eyes when I heard footsteps coming. I listened enough that I could tell if it's a Yautja or ooman. It was the latter one I could hear. As soon as I looked, it was McKenna that had entered the room. He had gone to stay in the small room in the ship but decided to come out. He looked around before catching me in his sight. He didn't move but his old, weary eyes told me he wanted to talk.

Reluctantly, I loosened the hold on Lar'ja to get off. He didn't let go though. "What is it?"

"I think McKenna wants to talk with me."

Lar'ja looked and saw him as well. "I guess he finally decided."

"What?"

Lar'ja tensed like he wasn't supposed to say anything. But now, he knew my curiosity would push me to ask so he decided to speak. "When we went on that hunt on D'nii, I discussed with McKenna and he told me some things that he wanted to keep under wraps until he talked with you."

I was a bit pissed off that he held such information from me but I thought for a moment and believed that McKenna wouldn't have said anything unless it was serious. Maybe it's personal . . . maybe about between him and Rory.

Out of curiosity, I asked for more. I switched to Yautja speak to make sure McKenna couldn't delve into our conversation as he kept coming closer. "About what?"

Lar'ja hummed. "Something about hiding and stuff. I don't remember much since I promised to keep it a secret and eventually . . . I forgot."

I chuckled. "Of course you would."

McKenna walked closer and I knew that he was determined to talk with me. With a sigh, I freed myself from Lar'ja's hold and stood up. "Can you give us a moment?"

He didn't argue or fight back. Lar'ja lets go of me and I stood up, allowing him to do the same. Before he left, he caressed my cheek before his fingers reached to my lips, carefully tracing them. I couldn't help but give a small kiss on the tip of his finger, purring in satisfaction. He purrs as well, looking down with such loving eyes before he walks away, heading for the front deck no less. He must have said something to Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de because they followed him as well. Yeyinde glanced at the last minute, giving such a curious look, or at least that is how I described it. Now . . . it was only McKenna and me alone.

Neither of us didn't move, staring as if we hadn't seen each other in such a long time. Well you did and haven't given a long talk like this. I looked over his features and noticed how much he's changed. He was much older looking with the grey hairs growing in his short hair. The bulky body shape that I remembered was less so but he was still strong looking for his age. His eyes were the only ones he couldn't hide his age. The wrinkles around them made them appear as if they were sinking into his skull. I felt bad, thinking how little I have changed. A price for having Yautja blood.

I broke the silence and smiled. "It's good to see you, McKenna."

He smiled back. "It's good to see you as well, Anya. Or should I say Ta'kasa? I've heard 'they've' been calling you that."

"A name that was given by my father."

"Your father?"

I nodded. "Daugo. I see him like that."

"I see."

Again, the awkward silence came but it didn't last long. I got more comfortable now that the first layer of ice broke. "Please." I held a hand to an empty seat next to mine and McKenna gladly took it. I waited for him to sit down and get comfortable before following him. Slowly, I let myself fall into the seat, still warm from when I left it. I rested my back fully on the seat and gave a deep sigh, letting the tension that building up inside fade. Geez . . . I feel like a ball of stress all the time.

"It's been a while since we'd last spoken," McKenna spoke with a lining of sadness.

"My apologies. It's been hectic long before I returned to Earth and I hadn't got much time to enjoy myself."

"Except when it comes to Lar'ja." I had to turn away and hide the blush when I saw him wink at me. Oh god . . . help me, please.

"That's a different story," I growled in warning, surprising McKenna in some way. The last time he saw me, I barely could control my Yautja powers. But now that I grew and begun understanding them, I was able to make the same noises as a Yautja even in my ooman form. So I should have expected the shocked expression he gave. His eyes were as wide as an owl's, making me giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face!" I pointed at him and laughed. It was one of the rarest moments I could let out. McKenna had to take a double-take before he tightened his eyebrows and glared funnily.

"I may be old, but I can still fight. I may not win against you but I will leave an impression that you won't forget."

He was making a challenge and the instinct of a Yautja grew. I was trained to never back down in a fight, even if it was against a lesser opponent . . . that I should never underestimate them. My chest rose and my nose flared but I kept myself back. Instead, I took a moment and smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

He chuckled and nudged my shoulder with his own. "So what happened while you were gone from Earth? I assume from our current situation and what recently happened with the whole 'Yautja' situation . . . there's a lot to be told."

"You have no idea."

The conversation went casual with me doing most of the talking. I told him about my first time on Yautja Prime and how many discriminated against me. He made some jokes about this and that while I talked about my training and how I rose in rank to become the Leader of the Elites. He didn't know how high that was until I explained the hierarchy of Yautja society. He got some learning lessons about the Yautja culture and he seemed intrigued. The rest was quick, only pointing out the general stuff and not go into personal details that I'd rather avoid.

"That's crazy. You've been through Hell and back."

I shook my head. "Yeah. I wish I can say the same about you."

In an instant, McKenna turned his head away. The aura around us turned sour. Oh great . . . You should have kept your mouth shut about that.

I sighed and leaned back into the chair once more. There was a sore subject that we couldn't ignore much longer. I glanced at McKenna while he looked out in the distance or rather at the wall. I could sense that he had a lot on his mind so I couldn't read what he was thinking. I let him have a quiet minute or two to think before I spoke, asking about the one thing we needed to discuss.

"We need to talk about the elephant in the room."

His throat tightened as he swallowed. "I know." He hesitated but eventually turned his attention to me. His blue eyes scanning into my own for a moment. "You want to know about Rory and me."

I nodded. "Yes. I don't know what happened between the two of you but I would like to understand. I only have one side of the story and yet to find out about the other."

He groaned, lowering his head further while twiddling his fingers. A behavior I wasn't familiar with him doing. It made me a bit nervous.

"What did Rory say to you?"

"Nothing much to be honest. Other than you somehow faked your death and such. He didn't speak to me afterward. Frankly, I stayed out of it, thinking that both of you would settle the matter. But your 'family drama' is starting to cause problems that I had to cover for both of you."

McKenna nodded but didn't say much, almost looking guilt-ridden when I spoke about it. I wasn't going to hide anything from him. There was no point now to try such things. "What happened to you while I was gone?"

I waited patiently, hoping to get answers to what was going on between them. It had to be extreme if Rory acted angry every time he saw his father. I couldn't imagine the same thing between me and Daugo. We did have our differences but we worked them out together and everything was fine. He protected me like I was his own and never saw me as inferior like most Yautjas of his status would do. This has to be serious.

Eventually, McKenna relented. He pulls his head up and turns in his seat until he is facing me somewhat in an awkward position. Our eyes connected as he tested me, seeing if I was about to back down. We knew well enough that I wasn't the type to drop it once it was in my mind.

He sighed. "When you left, what was left of your group was taken into custody by the FBI when they caught us. They did their usual thing and interrogated us one by one about the incident. There was something weird about this one though."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. Some men came, claiming to be part of an organization known as OWL. I had no fucking idea who they were but he didn't seem like the type to joke around."

I cocked my head to the side. OWL?

"What did he say?"

He huffed. "He said he knew about the predator's existence and all that. I thought it was bullshit until he showed me the evidence. That's when I knew it was serious. He did tell me that since I was part of the military, I would be put under court-martial for my actions. That's when he made the offer of letting me work under their services."

"For what?" I growled, not liking the sound of it. "They might have been using you for their gain."

"I know that." He raised his voice but lowered back down, realizing his mistake. I scooted back to avoid a confrontation. "But I had no choice. Rory and my wife would have been detained or been left to fend for themselves. I didn't want to leave them like that so I took it and they gave me and my family protection."

My heart clamped down for a second. I wasn't too familiar with this OWL group but I knew how ruthless the ooman government could be. I've seen it myself.

"So for a few years, I served them under the pretenses of disguising myself in the military as an officer. Rory and my wife were given enough money to live comfortably and I kept communications with them. Until . . ."

He stopped. I didn't want him to but I saw the hurt in his face, twisted in a dark way that sent chills down my spine. The urge to ask was overwhelming but I felt it best to wait for McKenna to continue. The time went on longer than expected and I was about to say something until he began again. I shut my mouth tightly.

"I was given a mission to investigate a company that has been growing in power and money. OWL thought they were getting too strong so they thought something was up. So I went in and saw that they obtained great knowledge about the Yautjas and even the Xenomorphs . . . but using it in a bad way."

He glanced at me and I nodded for him to continue.

"I did what I had to survive. But they were powerful and if they'd find out who I was, they would go after my family, even with OWL's protection."

"So you faked your death . . ."

It wasn't hard to follow where he was going. The more I heard his story, the more complicated it became. But that part was clear enough. McKenna didn't look at me, staring back to the ground. "I had no choice. They had me trapped and tried to kill me. It's nuts but it gave the perfect cover to watch them . . . until I heard about CHPS and then you."

I hummed. "Who was this organization you were stalking?"

"They're called the Weyland-Yutani Corporation."

I squinted my eyes. I didn't know much about them other than they were some sort of business that specializes in new technology but I didn't think much of them. I was far too busy with my problems but they sounded dangerous. I was curious why I haven't seen them if what McKenna said is true and they were looking into Yautjas and kainde amedha. They sounded too much like Stargazer.

"But that doesn't explain why Rory is angry with you. I'm sure that he'll understand if you—"

"It's not that simple."

McKenna stood up so fast. His fists tightened against his sides. This was a point that I backed off immediately and in fear. His eyes were closed shut like he was in pain. This is pauking serious.

"McKenna."

I stood up and went to his side. "You need to tell me."

I kept my sights on him, unyielding when he turned to me. He looked pretty angry but it died down. The corners of his lips began to quiver and his shoulder trembled. He slowly sat down again, looking defeated. I did the same but more cautiously, being as patient as I could be.

McKenna took a deep breath. "When I faked my death, I lost contact with my family. I only heard whispers from OWL reports. They kept an eye on them. But a few years later, I found out my wife had died and Rory was placed in a foster home."

I closed my eyes when I heard that last part. Bad move, McKenna . . . bad move. Now, I had a connection as to why Rory was angry with his father in some way. McKenna leaves and is never heard from again. And with the death of his mother, he had to be placed in a foster home since he must not have been old enough to be on his own. That and whatever went on during his young life, Rory must have been building up rage inside of himself until it finally emerged with his father's appearance. Like me before . . .

With that and finding out that his father was alive all along . . . I rubbed my forehead to get rid of the headache coming on. This is going down the drain quickly.

"I made some fucking mistakes but I had reasons for it."

I grunted. "I'm sure you thought that."

I breathed deeply into my nose and let it out through my mouth. I bent my neck to let the back of my head settle on the wall as I looked up to the ceiling. "You need to tell him."

I heard McKenna groan. "I know."

"I can't play peacemaker forever."

"I know . . ."

I sighed again. This was a fun talk. Some part of me wanted not to know about this but maybe it would give a better understanding of their estranged relationship. But eventually, they need to have at each other if they have to. Despite my thoughts, McKenna and Rory were like family and I will support them no matter what. In a small gesture, I grabbed his shoulder and shook it firmly. It grabbed his attention, raising his head in surprise.

All I could do was smile. "It'll be alright in the end."

I didn't know if it would help but at least I could give him my support. McKenna took a moment before smiling back, patting my head like I was a child. I wouldn't tolerate it before but this was McKenna and I was alright.

"Thanks, kid."

It was alright until I felt a sudden ache in my stomach. It was the weirdest sensation I felt in a long time. I pulled away from McKenna and curled my upper body into a fetal position, wrapping my hands around my midsection. Urg . . . I don't feel so good.

"Are you alright, Anya?"

I shook my head. I couldn't answer him. My stomach began to twist and turn like someone was reaching into me. I felt sick. Thankfully, it went away as quickly as it came. I had to take a few breaths to get better. I barely noticed McKenna had his hands around me for support. I shook them off and smiled weakly.

"I'm okay, McKenna. It was just a stomach ache or something."

Well . . . you've been pushing yourself. Maybe you should rest."

I waved my hand to stop him. "I'm good. But thank you for the kind gesture."

We heard the door to the front deck open with a creak. We let go of each other to see it was Lar'ja coming. He came with confidence but slowed down when he noticed me. He took one look at McKenna and then to me. "Anya?"

"Hey, Lar'ja. Everything going well?"

I hoped that he got the message of leaving whatever he was thinking alone. I didn't want him to worry about me even more. He was already tense as it is. He grunted for a minute as I watched his facial expression softened. "We're almost at the ship. It's time."

"Of course." I turned to McKenna as he got to his feet as well. "Think about it."

The only answer he gave is a nod and a smile. I showed the same before I followed Lar'ja to the front deck. It wasn't until we exited the room and the door closed behind that Lar'ja said another word.

"Everything went well?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "As well as expected . . . Disaster mostly."

His mandibles clicked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, drawing me close to him. "I'm sure you did your best."

I chuckled, rubbing my chin against the side of his chest and enjoying the vibrations from his purr. It was the calm before the storm . . . and it was going to be huge.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The ship glided slowly across space until we saw the Xy'lophion in our sights. The room became heavy with anticipation. Xen'ork slowed the engine down with a hum. We were on our own as the rest of our forces took off The panel began to beep rapidly, signaling that someone was trying to give a message.

"Looks like they know we're here. It's best if all of you prepared. I'll let them know of our intentions." He hits a few buttons and the beeping stops. "I hope you know what you're doing."

I punched his shoulder, hearing the sarcasm in his voice. He grunts in pain. "Just do your job."

I turned around, looking around the room to see everyone together. Olgoth, T'uark, Yeyinde, and Nei'hman-de were making final adjustments on their disguises with Brackett, Lex, and Royce hanging out on the side. Lar'ja loomed over my side but his focus was on Rory and McKenna once more. Again, we had to split them apart and I was rather getting annoyed with Rory glaring at McKenna. I hope that they get to talk soon.

"You all know the plan. Each of you has a job so make sure you keep to it." I scanned the room once more. Other than worrying looks and nonchalant expression from Royce, everyone else was on the same page. I nodded firmly.

"Then let us do this."

With that, I walked through the group and headed towards the ramp. Lar'ja stayed on my side and the rest began to follow except Rory, Royce, and McKenna that would stay behind. I was worried deep down that something bad might happen but I remained strong. I prayed that everyone would be alright and hoped that we'd get Daugo and Arkarb out of that Hellhole.

Once we reached the entrance to the ramp, we got to work. Brackett and Lex began to strip themselves of weapons, wearing only leggings and shirts. I already prepared prior so all I had was a loincloth and a leather top that I usually wore underneath my armor. We lined up together as Olgoth and T'uark rummaged into a box, hearing metal banging inside. I took slow breaths in anticipation, feeling nervous.

"Hey . . ." I looked up to Lar'ja. "Stay alive."

I smiled. "Of course I will."

He purrs, grabbing one of my dreadlocks and twirling it between his fingers. A grunt of sadness came when he saw T'uark coming towards us, holding long, metal chains. "My Leader."

I nodded, signaling him to approach. Lar'ja steps back as Olgoth places the chains on my wrists, locking them in place with a click. They were much heavier than expected so when he lets go, I almost dropped to the ground. Olgoth goes for Brackett and does the same while Yeyinde goes for Lex. Nei-hman-de looks over the chains to make sure everything was in place. The chains were designed by Arbitrators to keep prisoners in line so they were connected. I hope it's not too heavy for them.

"Thank you, T'uark."

He nods with a smile. "Of course."

He moves away and stands in position when the ramp is ready to open. I glanced at Lar'ja once more, smiling for reassurance before I walked over to stand next to Brackett and Lex. I leaned over to see the both of them.

"You ready, girls?"

Lex grinned. "As ready as we'll ever be."

"Let's kick some ass."

I laughed at Brackett's remark. She's always eager to get in some action. "Not just yet . . . until we make it inside."

She chuffs in disappointment before facing forward. I rolled my eyes before I heard the ship began to slow down even more. We're close now. I straightened myself but stiffened when Lar'ja's mouth reached to my ear. His hot breath looming across my bare skin.

"If anything should happen to you, I won't hesitate to find you."

For some reason or another, it sent a jolt down my spine, made worse when his tongue latched over the crook of my neck. A wave of pleasure ran through my body and it took every bit of willpower not to jump on him. My breath quivered as I answered.

"I know . . ."

Before I can reciprocate, he lets go. I could hear him place his mask on with a hiss followed by a click as it secures on his face. The other Yautjas get their own on, just in time as the ship comes to a complete stop.

We had finally arrived.

Alright . . . into the lion's den.

Hello Everyone!

Phew . . . more tension in this chapter but with McKenna this time.

He had a lot to say and revealed many more connections with well-known people in many of the comics and movies. I wanted to write more into this chapter but felt best to hold off for the next one to make the story flow. I know it can get boring but I hope all of you understand (sorry . . . having a bit of writer's block at the moment).

But as Anya said, they are going into the lion's den and there's no guarantee that they'll make it out alive. We need to hope that she'll get Daugo and Arkarb out of there before it's too late.

But what is in store for them? Are their secrets inside that she won't be prepared for?

What evil lurks in the shadows?

Find out when Chapter 24 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

I know you'll want to get some blood and gore but don't worry . . . there will be in the next few chapters. This is only the calm before the storm and I hope you can wait for it! ;)

And I can't wait until my commencement this Saturday, finally getting my Master's degree! It's virtual and won't be the same but I'm so proud to share this milestone with all of you! :D

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	24. Trojan Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 24: Trojan Horse

All of us got into position with Brackett, Lex, and I in the front with Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de holding the ends of the chains connecting us. Lar'ja, Olgoth, and T'uark remained behind each of us, acting as extra guards and also to make our group appear as a hunting party that just got lucky and received some loot in the form of prisoners. But that was only the small cover-up to our plan. There would have to be more to keep appearances.

Yeyinde stood next to me as the ship docked and was in process to connect with the Xy'lophion. The groaning of metal made enough noise that I could whisper to Yeyinde of a great matter. Lar'ja wouldn't like what I was going to say and I didn't want to make him more afraid for me. I leaned closer to him but kept my face to the entrance of the ramp.

"Yeyinde."

He didn't move but indicated that he heard, clicking his mandibles against the mask in a soft tone. "My Lord."

"When we get in, you know what must be done to make this facade real. You may need to do things that are against the Code of Honor."

Yeyinde knew where I was going with this. We were going into the small part of the Bad Blood's world, one in which no honorable Yautja would ever tolerate. There are things that someone of his status wouldn't dare to, especially when it came to treatment towards me. The Killer Yautja would expect him to act like the filthy Bad Bloods they would even go as far as abusing me. It would never be tolerated for a Young Blood like Yeyinde to display dominance over an Elite, much less the Leader like myself unless he was asking for a death wish or wanting to take power. Yeyinde was too honorable to do that or at least in the little time I knew him.

I waited for him to give me at least a small nod or anything. Instead, he sighed deeply and turned his attention away. It was more than enough though so I went back into position. I guess he knows what I mean.

The crackling of the communications on Yeyinde's gauntlet started up until we heard Xen'ork. "They took the bait. They're extending the docking connector to our ship. Good luck, everyone."

The communications turned off as soon as we heard the groaning of metal from the other side of the closed ramp, followed by clicking from the sides that indicated the connector was made. It was designed to create a bridge between two ships. My heart raced in my chest with anticipation as the humming of the connector sounded until the door of the ramp finally moved. Instead of lowering to the ground, as usual, the ramp shortened and spread to grip on the sides, creating an opening for the ramp on the other side to connect. It wasn't long before I could see through the connector and then the closed door on the other side.

Alright . . . Let's get this over with.

Nei'hman-de was the first to move, taking the lead and yanking on the chain for us to follow. He knew full well of what I was asking for but I didn't expect him to be so willingly. I tumbled to the ground from the sudden motion, almost followed behind by Brackett and Lex. Geez . . . Take it easy. We're not even inside yet.

Lar'ja had to grab my arm to keep me from falling, growling in Nei'hman-de's direction. He gave no recall back to which only made Lar'ja angrier. I stopped him before he took another step forward, humming to soothe his anxiety, which I could easily feel from his muscles trembling. We made eye contact and I shook my head.

Please don't . . .

His golden eyes widened before they relaxed, stepping back to get into formation. But his hand grazed my bare shoulder, sending a small wave of warmth throughout my body. I wanted to return the favor but I had to focus so all I gave him was a soft grunt. We were moving forward before Lar'ja could do anymore.

The connector was nothing more than thin metal so it was easy to get worried. It was the equivalent to an old, worn-out bridge despite looking brand new. I glanced back to check on Lex and Brackett, appearing to look fine. I smiled with a nod anyway to reassure them. It wasn't long before we reached the end, stopping at the closed door to the Xy'lophion. We waited for what seemed like forever, worrying me. What's taking them so long? My question was answered when the door slid open, revealing a sturdy male Yautja that almost covered the entire entrance and holding a spear.

The male was much more unique than I've seen before. Unlike the earthly tones of color that Yautjas have in general, this one had deep blue like the sky or ocean, contrasting the red X symbol and lines all over his armor. The mask was the most unique with two protruding ends sticking out from the top like horns. His mandibles were exposed from the mask, making it creepier each time they moved or twitched.

He glanced at Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde first and then to Olgoth, T'uark, and Lar'ja. I noticed Lar'ja became a little tense, probably worried that they might figure out who he is or something. That is all I could guess, reading his body language.

The Bad Blood huffed. "I haven't seen your faces before. Who are you?"

Yeyinde answered, "New recruits returned from a Hunt. But we have brought something worth the time wasted."

"It better be."

Yeyinde grunted and then moved to the side, revealing myself to the Bad Blood. As soon as the male saw me, he hissed like a rattlesnake that had seen its target. He sounded more like a kainde was so unusual that I was taken by surprise. I never heard a Yautja make such a sound.

"Where did you find the hybrid?"

"We were on a Hunt for more enemies and found a part of their group. Most managed to escape but I'm sure this is all worth overlooking."

The Bad Blood gruffed, snorting while he raised his chin in a quick motion. "I should have expected it from inexperienced Young Bloods."

He walked past Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de to get to me. He stopped a few feet away before lifting the tip of his spear to the middle of my throat. The blade began to burn as he skidded it across my skin. He pushed it enough that it stung but not enough to break the skin. Even though I couldn't see from behind, I could sense Lar'ja's anger growing like I was too close to an oven. He didn't make a sound but his muscles made ripping sounds.

Don't do it . . . Lar'ja. Don't.

The male looked past me but I sighed softly when he didn't look for too long. But he wasn't done with me yet. He moves the spear from my throat and onto my cheek, twirling as if making a design on my cheek before releasing. It took all my willpower to keep my emotions in check as the Bad Blood stood back.

"Anyone could have caught her in such a condition but I guess it doesn't matter. And I can see you brought more prey along." The male purrs, making a wet sound with his tongue. It gave me the goosebumps of what this male was thinking at that moment. I could only hope that Brackett and Lex keep their cool. I trust them.

"Very well. The two of you will come with me and bring the hybrid and females. The others can go rest and rejuvenate themselves. Follow me."

The Bad Blood turns and walks away through another hallway. As commanded, Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de lead the cavalry, yanking on the chain once more. I expected it this time so I fought against it, making it seem like I was fighting him for dominance. When the Bad Blood wasn't looking, I turned my head around. Brackett seemed nervous but was fighting to stay cool. Lex was the complete opposite, not even fazed by what's going on. It made me wonder how much horror she had seen in her previous years before she joined CHPS and then with us.

I looked further one last time, watching as Olgoth, T'uark, and Lar'ja watched us leave. It was my first test on this impossible mission. I wanted so much to run back to him and hold him in my arms as I could see the pain in his body language. He was moving from one foot to another, unable to stand still, contrary to what a Yautja is trained to do since birth. Lar'ja was hurting so all I could do was let out a small purr. I didn't know if he heard it since I was too far. I only wished he got the message as we turned a corner and finally lost sight of him.

From there, we had to walk through a maze of rooms and hallways. Unlike the Motherships and others who are designed to fit bedrooms, food areas, and storage in a manner that makes it easier to access in case of an attack, the Xy'lophion was made to hold more prisons and cages than rooms. There's a reason why not many Arbitrators are stationed here. Although required, the ship was designed to carry more tight security, fitted with horrendous weapons that could destroy many things almost to its size with ease. It made me wonder how the Bad Bloods managed to capture one. I could see very little damage to the exterior and the interior was almost brand new. I didn't know if the Killer Yautja cleaned it up or got to the Arbitrators who were originally put in charge. I bet my money on the latter though . . . Sad to say.

"Keep the prisoners moving."

The blue-skinned Bad Blood grunted in annoyance, turning around with a snap. To comply, Yeyinde yanked the chain once more. I held my stance as hard as I could but made it difficult with Brackett and Lex behind. Brackett almost took me out and pushed me to the floor. She groaned when the metal part of the chain hit her leg. I turned to Yeyinde and growled a warning but he didn't respond, exactly the way I wanted him to behave. Good, Yeyinde. Keep it up.

Nei'hman-de was less assertive. His head looked back a few times to make sure I was alright but I gave a short glare, showing my disappointment. I was grateful that he was concerned but it wasn't the best time. One wrong move and the Bad Bloods will know something's up and then go on to investigate. If that happens before the plan goes into motion, we've lost before it's begun.

"Anya. I'm sorry about that."

I heard Brackett whisper behind me. Keeping pace with the group, I turned halfway and smiled, whispering. "It's alright. It did the trick in making them believe the whole thing. But stay quiet."

I looked past Lex. "You're doing okay?"

She nods. "Yeah. But tempted to get out of these chains and teach these sons of a bitch a lesson."

She must have said a little too loud because the Bad Blood stopped in his tracks and so the rest of the group had no choice but to do the same. I faced forward and froze, keeping stoic in my expression even though I knew what was going to happen next. The Bad Blood pushes Nei'hman-de aside, causing the chains to yank forward once more and scrap our wrists. It stung but I stayed put, watching from the corner of my eye as he approached Lex. He stared down at her with disgust. I could smell it all around him.

"You have a big mouth for an ooman. You should know your place."

The next instant, he backhands Lex on the cheek. The force knocks her to the ground. She yelps and tries to cover her cheek but the Bad Blood was having none of it. He grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her back on her feet. I saw her skin reddened a deep color, even seeing ripples of purple stretching across. He hit her so hard that a bruise was already forming. I retaliated for appearances but that was only a small part. Like what Lex said, I wanted to rip him apart just the same. Brackett could only watch as the Bad Blood growls in Lex's face. Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde refused to look behind.

It was only a second until the Bad Blood lets go of Lex, walking back to the front of the group. "Keep them in check or else they'll regret it. And you'll be next."

The Bad Blood hissed when he past Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de, shoving the first one's shoulder out of the way. Yeyinde was doing well but it was only a matter of time before his resolve waned. One sure sign occurred when I could hear a low growl, enough to hear but not to those who weren't paying attention. We continue to walk through the hallway of rooms.

"Are you alright, Lex?" I whispered, not looking back.

"Ask me after I killed that fucking bastard."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. Guess that answers my question.

We made it to a doorway that was one I didn't recognize. Generally, it has the shape of the ones on Mothership but it appeared modified. There were thick, metal bars on the side rims with several smaller ones connecting them. In the middle, a panel that was melded on with wires running inside the door. It was unusual. There were Yautja symbols written on the top reading out 'Prison Hold'. So this is where they keep the prisoners. Why did they need extra security?

The Bad Blood steps to the panel and enters a code to which the door unlocks. The bars in the middle slide into the thicker ones with a click before the main part begins to open. I couldn't see inside due to bright light so my interest peaked along with my concern. The Bad Blood goes through first and then we enter. I had to cover my eyes to not become blinded after this. What the pauk is the light for? As soon as I saw through my fingers that the light was not as bright, I uncovered my face. I had to hold in a gasp as soon as I realized what we walked into.

It was more of a lab rather than a prison. The massive room was redesigned so that many of the cells were removed, leaving one a few that were against the walls. In the middle, there were rows of metal tables like in a hospital with several lifeforms that I recognized while others I had no idea existed. Several Bad Bloods in special protective gear walked through, holding equipment, vials, and whatnots. Moans and whines echoed, scratching their way into my ears. This was one of the times I wished I couldn't hear. We walked past a quadrupedal humanoid with a head of a horse in general that was strapped onto the table, thrashing as hard as he could. He screeched for a way out and when we got too close, it lunged at me. I jumped back to avoid making contact but one of the Bad Bloods intervened and injected a clear liquid into the being. It stopped thrashing and flopped on the table, closing its alien eyes. We were far gone before I had the chance to see what they were doing to him.

"What is this?" Brackett commented with a small gasp. I could hear Lex do the same but didn't say anything. I shook my head.

"I have no idea . . ."

That's a lie. I bit my lip. They're torturing them . . .

As we continued, I glanced at the tables and even the cells for Daugo. Maybe he's here . . . My eyes scanned for any sign of him but he was nowhere to be found. In some way, I was glad that he wasn't but scared at the same time. What if he was somewhere worse? What if he's being tortured in the same way? I had to close my eyes to not think about it anymore.

But right as I opened them again, I froze in fear.

I was met with an incubator filled with green fluid but inside, there was no doubt it contained a facehugger twitching from time to time. What is this . . ? More incubators holding facehuggers were lined up on each side of the pathway. There had to be dozens of them inside that one room. My heart trembled at the thought of what they were trying to accomplish. I got my answer when I saw one Bad Blood taking a live facehugger to another 'patient' on a metal table, resembling a fish-man. We had to watch as he let it go and the facehugger jumped on the creature's face. There is little that the creature could do but gag before passing out from it. I clenched my teeth at such a sight. It was the same for Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de, twitching their fingers around the chain. They were just as disgusted as I was.

At the end of the room, other Bad Bloods were working on panels, tampering with different colored vials, testing them. Out of nowhere, I heard a hiss that was louder than expected for me to hear. I saw a small group of Bad Bloods circling a kainde amedha chained to the wall. It tried to snap at them but the chain prevented that. My breath hitched a knot, even more, when the last few cages were filled with kainde amedha. Some were fighting amongst themselves. I could see the results of how bad it got when I saw a couple feasting on a corpse that was halfway out of the cells, stuck between the bars. The acidic blood melted away the floor and bars a little before it stopped but the burning smell was still there. I was glad that I didn't eat anything before all of this. But then again, my stomach wasn't in the mood, to begin with.

The leading Bad Blood opens another door to reveal it went to a lift. I thanked secretly that we were getting out of this Hellhole. I knew the Killer Yautjas was unhinged but this was going too far. They were breeding kainde amedha like a farm but I had yet to know what they were doing with the vials earlier. I could only assume but regardless, none of them were good.

We were smashed into the lift, being as the boys and the Bad Blood took most of the space. I cramped together with Brackett and Lex in the middle. The lift begins to move to the top levels as I guessed that is where we'll be taken. I thought that we would have some relief in this brief moment . . . what with elevators and everything. But I should have expected otherwise. The Bad Blood decided to make advances to Brackett particularly. He tried to be sneaky about it, slithering his hand between bodies to grab a piece of her hair. She stood uncomfortably, unable to fight back or else get retribution. I watched as the Bad Blood lets go, only to twiddle his fingers on her shoulder and trailing her nails on her exposed neck.

Okay. I did not sign up for this and neither did they.

I whipped my head to him and growled. He didn't like my response and was about to backhand me as he did with Lex. I was prepared for it. At least the Bad Blood drew his attention away from Brackett. But his hand was blocked by Nei'hman-de who grabbed his wrist before he got to me.

"It isn't necessary."

The Bad Blood growled. "She needs to be put in place."

"She's chained up. She already is. Plus, I doubt your Leader would want her damaged before he sees her."

Nei'hman-de must have said something right because the Bad Blood backed off afterward. He shook Nei'hman-de's grip off and growled in annoyance before backing off. I heard Brackett take a sigh of relief, comforted by Lex who rubbed her shoulders. She glances at me and I nod, watching her smile. I wished I could do the same for Nei'hman-de but with the Bad Bloo watching us, it would have to wait until later.

The lift comes to a halt, reaching the highest level it could go. The door opens and the Bad Blood leads us once more.

This level was completely different than the one we saw earlier. The hallway was wider, enough that several Yautjas could easily walk together and not even block it halfway. But the security was tighter here. I could count a dozen or more sensors hooked in the walls, watching our every move. I didn't expect so much security here. This might throw some wrenches into our plan.

I was expecting a fraction of what I saw so relying more on Rory to hack the ship was becoming more crucial. At least, we were buying some time for him to figure out the system. The plan was to wait for Rory to get the security down before he would contact us in some form or another. I tried not to think about why it was taking longer than we thought but it gave me some time to find Daugo. My thoughts went with Lar'ja and the others, hoping they found Arkarb by now.

Finally, we made it to the end of the hallway where it revealed a massive door with two Bad Bloods standing guard. Like the blue colored Bad Blood, these weren't the typical sort. They had the same black armor with the red X in different designs but one male had an extra layer of scales covering his chest and shoulders, making him look like a turtle. The other guard was a female, taller than any I've seen before . . . and that was only comparing Sa'iye and she was one of the bigger ones. She was adorned with golden highlights in her dreadlocks but missing her upper mandibles. I didn't see any scars that indicate they were cut off so it had to be some form of mutation. I mean . . . these are the Killer Yautja we're talking about.

The blue-skinned male stood in front of them. "Is he ready to see them?"

The guards nod and the Bad Blood thrills in excitement, sending chills down my spine. He turns around and speaks to Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde. "These two will take over from here." He reaches for the chain in Yeyinde's hands but jerks it away.

The Bad Blood growls. "What is your pauking problem? I gave you a direct order."

Yeyinde hesitates and I begin to worry. This isn't like him. Why is he doing this now? The Bad Blood reaches for it again and Yeyinde pulls back. Now the male was running out of patience and he wasn't going to be much lenient like he did with Lex, Brackett, and I.

Without hesitation, I moved until I pressed my side to his. It made the perfect cover since I was already close and I could move my hand enough to tap my fingers on his back. He didn't move his head but his eyes were on me.

It'll be alright. Wait for me here.

Hoping he would get the message one way or another, I waited patiently, keeping an eye on the Bad Blood in case he thought we were doing something suspicious. I held my breath in anticipation. Finally, Yeyinde understood and relaxed. I pushed away to allow him to give the chain to the Bad Blood. He snatched it away in annoyance and handed it to the female guard. He goes for Nei'hman-de's and does the same with the male guard.

"Go away."

He hissed at Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde before he stepped on the threshold and the door automatically opened. He goes through followed by the guards who tugged us harshly to proceed. Brackett, Lex, and I were led inside as the door began to close behind. I glanced back to the brothers once more and nodded.

Keep the plan going.

Both nodded back before the door finally closed. We were on our own now.

Inside, it appears that we've entered the front deck where I saw a few Bad Bloods commanding the ship, working on the panels. My eyes wandered around. No sign of Daugo either . . . My heart dropped a few inches or so from what I could feel. A chair the size of a throne stood on a small pillar of stairs where the head Leader of the ship would preside. Its back was turned to us but then tension was building, knowing who it was in that seat.

Hakr'ouh. It has to be him.

"My Lord."

I heard a grunt from the chair but nothing else. The Bad Blood kneels to the ground with his arm crossing his chest and head lowered. "We brought the hybrid female along with prey."

There was silence for a moment. Then, the chair begins to slowly turn around. Instinctually, I prepared myself, bending my knees as if I was preparing for a fight. It was no guess that there will be one eventually. The image of Hakr'ouh formed in my mind with his stupid grin. I've waited for a while to hack it into pieces. Now . . . it might be my only chance to end it all.

The chair kept on turning and it was halfway when the guards got into the same position as the blue-skinned Bad Blood. Neither of my friends or I moved an inch. I glared at where I would see Hak'rouh's face. Here we go.

But all my ambitions and thoughts crumbled into dust. It wasn't Hakr'ouh in the chair but rather his second-in-command with the signature red X marks on his gauntlets . . . Qut'suak.

My lips tightened and my eyes widened. C'jit . . . It's not him.

Qut'suak aims his sights on me, smiling as if he won a trophy worthy of his Hunt. "Welcome, Ta'kasa. We've been expecting you."

My muscles began to tremble at his voice alone. I sensed Brackett and Lex shifting the chains. They were restless and it was understandable. I could see the bloodlust in Qut'suak's eyes that haven't waived since the last time I saw him. He got off from his chair and slowly came towards up with a chuckle. He moved in a way a hunter was stalking its prey.

Pauk . . . this isn't going to end well.

Hello Everyone!

So we're in the ship and Anya is acting as bait to get inside. Not much is revealed about the details of their plan but I love to keep the suspense going. But we got Qut'suak instead of Hakr'ouh in the seat and that might not be good news for Anya and her friends. I mean . . . they already experimenting on more lifeforms with the kainde amedha and I fear there is more ill will to be revealed.

What is his intention for Anya? Will he torture her? And her friends?

What about Daugo? Is he still alive or is it too late? The consequences will be devastating.

Find out when Chapter 25 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

I can say that the blood and gore are coming by the next chapter and will get shittier than ever before with more to come. Thank you all for being very patient with me.

And I think someone was asking about the chapters for Nexus and I can say that they'll be three or four chapters left but all depends on the progress of Balance (which will be one of my longest stories ever . . . but that's because it will be packed with more blood and gore than ever before lol). I hope that's okay for now.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	25. The Torturer's Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 25: The Torturer's Playground

Qut'suak's mandibles moved frantically as he approached us. I held my head high and showed I wasn't intimidated by his presence. I couldn't say the same of Brackett and Lex but I had faith that everything would go well. But inside . . . I knew very little of how twisted his mind is.

"Nice to see you again. And even brought a few friends along. I must say that I didn't expect you to be captured just like that. It seems too . . . planned."

Qut'suak leaned his face to me. His breath flowed over my skin like hot air and the smell was foul in my nose. I twitched, debating whether I should give him a good whack to the face but there could be consequences. Easy, Anya. Don't ruin the plan just yet.

Qut'suak huffed, leaning away. "No matter. We have you now and Hak'rouh is pleased by the news."

I raised my chin. "Why isn't he here?"

"He has other matters to attend and couldn't come. But I must say he was joyous to know you're here. To be honest, I still don't understand why he fancies you so much other than using you for your gain. You're more trouble so far than you're worth."

Really? I was hoping to be more of a burden to you.

I sighed. "So I assume that you'll be taking us back to him then. I have to say, you are a busy boy, playing the dog to a tyrant like yourself."

I expected a reaction from Qut'suak, seeing the blur of a hand come crossing my face. My reflexes kicked in and I pulled out of the attack just in time. Still, I got a nick across the cheek, not enough to bleed but will leave a mark. He sees this and chuckles.

"You have a big mouth."

"And you're a bastard. Although you're too dumb to realize that."

He blinked his eyes and chuckled again. What's with Bad Bloods and their need to chuckle? It's starting to annoy me.

It was a standoff between me and him until his attention turned away. He walks around me and heads to Brackett next to me. I held a breath inside my chest. C'jit . . . Brackett stood strong but her trembling hand gave away the weakness in her disguise. As much as she experienced the horrors of the Yautja, she never witnessed how a Bad Blood acts. It took everything in me not to react and tell him to leave her alone. He grabs her chin between his fingers roughly and turns her head to each side in admiration.

"Very pretty, this one."

Brackett bit her lip. I couldn't see her eyes so I didn't know if she was scared or angry. Qut'suak lets her go and walks back to the middle of the room. The tension was heavy but my thoughts were somewhere else. I know Qut'suak would toy with us mentally for a while as we leave for our destination. I wanted so badly to know where Daugo was.

Is he here? Is he safe? I closed my eyes briefly. Probably not.

"Leave us. Put the ship on autopilot."

The Bad Bloods that had been working on the panels for the ship left without hesitation. Still, Qut'suak hissed like an animal to any male that wasn't fast enough, even going as far as kicking one behind his back. The Bad Blood fell hard on the metal floor with a loud pop but got up quickly to exit the room. The blue-skinned Bad Blood and the guards remained where they were as silence took over. It felt like my breath could be heard if my heart wasn't loud enough. I watched as Qut'suak nods to the blue-skinned Yautja as he replies as well. The male walks out of the room towards a door on the side. Where is he going?

"I know why you're here." I looked back quickly, not trying to show the shock on my face. "Don't act like I don't know."

Qut'suak strides towards me as if proud of himself. My stomach almost twisted in knots in disgust. He stops only a few feet away and then looks up into the ceiling. "You think we are monsters, don't you?"

"Was there any doubt about it from me?"

He looks back. "All we are doing is making our species great again. Like in the old times before the low lives of the universe began to mix in. If only I was born in the past and was ignorant of today's events."

He huffed before looking towards his belt, reaching for something. It was only then done I notice a hilt of some weapon sticking out. His fingers played around with it for some time, almost taunting me into finding out. But with no answer, he must have grown tired of waiting but spoke instead of revealing it.

"Have you studied our history back on Yautja Prime?"

My eyebrows squinted together. "A little bit."

His upper mandibles rubbed against each other as he walked around me, minding the chains that bound me to Brackett and Lex. "A long time ago, we were nothing more than mindless beasts, isolated from the rest of the universe. Too ignorant to understand the great dangers that lurked in the shadows. It was a dark day when our greatest enemies arrived . . the Amengi."

That name rang a bell in my head. I have heard of the tales from other Yautjas about the first Yautjas that ever hunted. I didn't pay mind though since I was focused on training for becoming an Elite. But now, I didn't understand why he was bringing it up now. As much as I hate to say, he might be going for a point.

"Our ancestors were taken as slaves, used for trade, labor, and eventually entertainment for their purpose. But the one thing they did that changed everything was when they began experiments on us."

I shuddered, now understanding where he was going with this but I knew he was going to twist this for his gain and make a reason for it. I didn't interrupt him, despite my temptation to bark at him.

Still keeping pace with his back and forth motion, he continued while holding the unknown weapon on his belt. "We became powerful and intelligent. Eventually, our greatest warrior emerged from it . . . Kaail. He was a wonderful sight to be heard. He destroyed our enemies, took their hides as trophies, and created our species we know today."

And then, Qut'suak finally pulled out the weapon and raised it for all of us to see. It was some sort of sickle weapon but appeared old and worn out. The metal, however, seemed brand new. I squinted my eyes for a closer look, admitting how marvelous it was. Qut'suak's eyes lit up as if he saw the sun for the first time.

"He used this to kill the Amengi. A sacred artifact that I took from the vaults of the Council." I growled softly when hearing that. To take an artifact from the sacred vaults was the greatest offense you can make. To know that Qut'suak did it without any regard made me sick.

"He would have become a great leader in our eyes. He could have continued our species to grow stronger if he continued the experiments. But he was a fool. He demanded them to be ceased, only to honor the loved one he lost."

He paused. "He was weak."

Out of nowhere, he throws the sickle across the floor. It spins until slowly stopping at my feet. I looked at the weapon and felt like the honor of the Yautja was spat on right in front of me. Slowly, I looked up and glared at him before trying to lunge at him. How dare he!? The guards growled and yanked the chain back a little too hard. My wrists scraped on the insides of the chain, leaving a burning sensation.

Qut'suak chuckled. "But that has changed. We will finish what we've started and bring a new era of domination. And I hope you live long enough to see it. But I'll give a preview of what's to come."

He snapped his fingers and the door on the side opened. Everyone turned, hearing the slow groaning of metal with wheels. At first, I couldn't see what was coming. The shadows were too thick until a form began to merge. A contraption of what appeared to be a rack came with someone strapped on to it with metal straps. Two males were pushing it out in the room while the blue-skinned male led the way. My eyes searched for who it was they were bringing.

When I saw his face, I almost fell to my knees. My heart dropped to my stomach and my muscles trembled in despair. Even I heard Brackett and Lex gasp in shock.

Daugo . . .

There was no doubt. It was him.

He was unconscious, barely hanging on as they placed him in front of us. I could see what they have done to him. His body was riddled with burnt scars on his chest and thighs. I shuddered as they reminded me of my own. But that wasn't the worst of it. I could see scraps of metal infused with his flesh with stitches putting him together . . . like they stuck them in him. They looked painful and I wondered if they did this while he was conscious and feeling pain. One set of mandibles on his right side was cut off, leaving stumps of what used to be there. His ribs were showing and his muscles had deteriorated into almost nothing. I couldn't see if Daugo was breathing.

"Daugo!"

I cried for him. His hands twitched for a second but nothing else. I called out again but he didn't respond. He let out a faint gasp, bringing some relief that he was still alive but it was labored. They had tortured him.

"You bastard! What have you done to him!?"

I thrashed against my bindings as hard as I could. The guards began to pull the chain once more but harder. I barely felt them, focusing solely on Qut'suak.

"Anya! Calm down!"

"This isn't going to do anything."

I barely heard Brackett and Lex pleading for me to stop. My mind snapped back to reality and I calmed down once more. Qut'suak seemed amused at the development and he let out a thrill of excitement. "This is fun to watch."

I snapped at him. "What did you do to him?"

He raises his hands. "We were bored so I and the boys decided to have some fun. He was being a bit of a troublemaker so he needed a thorough punishment for his crimes."

My teeth rattled, grinding together harshly.

"If he didn't move during the punishment, he wouldn't have more scars on his body. When he bit one of my boys' hands off, we decided to cut off his mandibles. An 'eye for an eye' . . . you oomans know the phrase I'm sure. But it was lovely . . . hearing him scream your name and—"

"Shut up!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. Qut'suak knew too well what he was doing, boasting about what he'd done to Daugo right in front of him, giving me the grotesque details of what they've done to him. He was playing with my mind, trying to break it even. He was doing a good job in that department but I was not going to give them the satisfaction. My breath and heart raced and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

Qut'suak grinned. "Can't handle it?"

I didn't answer. He huffed and came to me, grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanked my face up. My neck popped from the force, leaving an ache behind.

"You should be worried. I've been ordered not to harm you in any way but Hakr'ouh didn't mention harming your friends." His eyes sought out Brackett and Lex, then turned his head to the unconscious Daugo before back to me. "I'm going to have some more fun."

He lets go and motions the blue-skinned Yautja to come to him. He does and whispers between them. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I didn't like the look of the male as he grinned. Both glanced in my direction before the Bad Blood roared. It echoed in the room and since it was made of metal, the sound was amplified. All three of us had to plug our ears to endure it but it wasn't easy. It felt like my eardrums were about to burst. The male suddenly ceased and the room went quiet for a moment.

The next thing I knew, an awful sound was heard from far away or at least from my perspective. It was abnormal, like a monster. It was a combination of a hiss with a roar, shaking me to my bones. The door opened and that's when I saw it.

The creature barged in like an angry elephant ready to charge. The light gave me a good look and the creature. And I thought it couldn't get any worse.

This 'thing' had the general structure of a kainde amedha except having two tails and heads instead of one, wrapped in several strands of thick chains that are usually used to tie ships to wharves. Its grotesque, dark green heads were shorter but lined with dreadlocks on the end of it. Its claws and feet were extended abnormally, looking like it only had bones and no muscle. However, it had natural armor that looked like it was melded into it but I wouldn't have said it was natural at all. Its back had spikes that reminded me of a stegosaurus. Another abomination that I should have expected. Seeing the lower levels of the Xy'lophion gave me enough inclination.

"What do you think?" Qut'suak commented.

He got close to the creature but stopped when it lunged at him. The two Bad Bloods pulled on the chains but it wasn't enough for them. One Bad Blood pointed his gauntlet at it and launched a small probe. Upon contact, it explodes with an electrical charge. The creature gave a blood-curdling scream as it trembled. I cringed at the thought if it was me in its place but I'm glad it was. But even so, it only made the creature angrier. It tried to turn around and snap at the Bad Blood who gave the shot but it was no use. The chain was too tight to move its two heads. It was a wild animal.

When it settled down a bit, Qut'suak smiled as if proud of his monstrosity. Unhinged fucker.

"This is the latest creation we made. We're still learning about it but very volatile. Which is why I need your help."

"My help?"

Is he pauking kidding me? Has he lost his mind, thinking I would help? My eyes kept straight but my ears were listening carefully to the outside. Pauk . . . how long are they taking? I don't know how much longer we can hold.

"Yes. It hasn't fed in a while so some instincts we haven't seen might kick in." He turns his head and looks toward Daugo. All of us could hear him groan but his eyes didn't open. When Qut'suak turned around, the creepiest smile was on his mouth. My eyes widened at the expression.

"I forgot that I can't harm you. But why don't we see it with your father?"

He snaps his fingers again and the Bad Bloods follow his command. They loosened their grip on the chains while Qut'suak pulled out a chunk of meat from a pouch hanging on his belt. He hovers it in front of the creature, egging it to become more violent. He throws the meat right on Daugo's chest and falls to the floor, leaving a trail of red blood on him and onto the floor. The creature, seeing such a sight, takes off. With the chains limp, it sprints with unnatural speed, having its sights on him. Everything went still for me and I could only watch as the creature jumped in the air, pulling out its discolored claws like a cat towards Daugo.

No! He can't do this!

"Stop it!"

I screamed in anger, tugging on my binds. Lex and Brackett also pleaded but I barely heard them. I thought they would allow the abomination to kill him but with a snap of Qut'suak's fingers, the chains became tight again. The creature's body was thrust back but it made one last desperate attempt. It snapped its extended jaw and managed to take a small chunk of Daugo's chest. Despite being unconscious, he wasn't immune to pain and gave a labored roar . . . a futile attempt to show how he felt. A massive crevice of green color was left, showing a little part of his sternum.

"Daugo!"

Again, he didn't respond and I felt horrified. He wasn't bleeding bad but given his condition, it could prove fatal. The Killer Yautja would never heal them. They would make it worse so I shut my mouth and growled as Qut'suak laughed.

"Excellent. It reacted so fast. Imagine once we tame this beast to kill the remaining forces that oppose us."

Like a shark, he moved around us and jumped over the chain to get behind us. I tried to turn but one of the guards saw my movements. The female Bad Blood extended her spear and knocked the blunt side to my back. I grunted and turned forward. This female knew where to hit to force a prisoner to move as she pleased. Sad that she's part of them . . . forced or not.

Qut'suak went to me first, gliding to stand behind me. The hairs on my body stood as his hand glided to the back of my neck, moving my hair to expose it. A tip of his claw digs into the middle, stinging like a needle. But it was nothing compared to what he did next. His hand moves underneath my shirt and touches my skin. I felt I was being violated. He was doing as he pleased and I could do nothing to stop him. I'm sorry, Lar'ja.

He moves away, confusing me until he moves to Lex. He grabs a curled strand of her hair and tugs a bit too hard. Lex tensed when he yanked out a piece from her scalp easily. This time, she retaliated. "Get away from me, you motherfucker."

She spits in his face, getting her saliva all over his upper mandibles and even some drops hung on the lower ones. Qut'suak snaps and grabs Lex's neck, shoving her to the ground. I faintly heard cracking of bone and saw that a line of blood was flowing out from the top of her head, giving a clear indication that he cracked her skull. My breathing became labored, struggling to keep in check with my emotions. Lex turned her head to the side and glanced at me and Brackett. She shook her head slightly in a 'no' gesture. I had to silently admire her for her courage. She's better than me in certain ways.

"You're more a pain in the neck than Ta'kasa. I wanted to save you for later and use the other ooman but I have a better suggestion."

Qut'suak brings her up on her feet and releases Lex from the chain, uncuffing the binds on her. He drags her to the center of the room, tightening his grip on her neck to make her stay still. The creature hissed in delight and tried to get Lex when they got too close. He pulled her away before the creature had the chance.

Qut'suak huffed. "That's not what I want."

He nodded at the blue-skinned Bad Blood and clicked at the opened door to where they brought the creature through in the first place. Another Bad Blood comes in with some sort of opaque metal container. What is that? He stops a few feet away and puts it down, proceeding to open it. Cold steam comes flowing from the sides as the lid is put to the ground. It became more strange as he pulled out a set of metal tongs, long enough to be at arm's length. He dips it in the container and something begins to thrash inside. My heart hammered at the anticipation but dropped when I heard the familiar cry of a creature. My suspicions were confirmed when the Bad Blood pulled out a facehugger.

But this one was different.

It had the six, spider-like legs and tail but included small spikes that ran over its back and down to the tip. The sound it made when it thrashed around was sickening, reminding me of a dying animal. The Bad Blood held it in the air, keeping it far enough away from himself. Facehuggers are not to be messed with, even Yautjas are cautious of them but this one must be terrible enough that the Bad Blood's hands were shaking. This is messed up.

But then, Lex was forced closer to it. Qut'suak's grip tightened on her but then moves both of them closer to Daugo. I had a dreadful feeling of what was to come. When I saw that evil smirk of his, it only ensured the worse.

"This facehugger was made to create this creature here. We thought it would save time and resources to reproduce rather than splicing DNA all over again. Question is . . . which being would be suitable to host another one."

His mandibles twitched in my direction, moving to create a disgusting smile. "Why don't we find out?"

I growled. What are you planning?

"It's between Daugo and this ooman. One will be spared while the other will become a host to our new breed of kainde amedha. Your choice."

This was the ultimate torture. He was making me choose whether to save Daugo or Lex. To decide which species is more important to me . . . Yautja or ooman. Qut'suak knew what he was doing, breaking me down inside with these small actions but only to make me weak enough to become desperate. I glanced at the struggling Lex and then to the weakened Daugo. My heart tightened in my chest. I couldn't decide. It would feel too much like I was splitting myself apart, showing my true loyalties. I opened my mouth but shut it once more. My voice wouldn't come out.

"Don't do it, Anya."

I snapped my head up, hearing Lex's voice. She was panting but her eyes were strong. "You're better than this. Don't let them get to you."

I gasped softly. She's right. He's merely playing with you. Don't let him control you. The doubt inside me faded, replaced with conviction. I turned to Brackett and she nodded, showing the same conviction as I.

Qut'suak didn't like it and dug his claws into her neck. She gasped as I saw trickles of blood flowing down her neck. He did have a short fuse and hated when someone was interfering. When he saw the way our behaviors changed, he had enough.

"Fine. Then she'll be the host and I'll savor the time in slowing killing Daugo right in front of you."

He tugs Lex forward to the facehugger. Its legs reached for her face, yearning to have her. Lex was hyperventilating but remained calm. She got closer and closer to it. My patience was wearing thin.

Where are they? Lar'ja . . . Olgoth . . . T'uark . . . what's taking so long.

The facehugger got closer, inches from Lex's face now. I couldn't wait anymore. Pauk this! I started twisting my wrists inside the chain, moving my fingers to the right position. Initiation of the plan will be premature but I wasn't about to lose another person. Sorry . . .

All of a sudden, a huge explosion shook the entire ship. The alarms went off and everything was in sudden chaos. My body froze in surprise but this was it. This was the moment all of us were waiting for.

The plan is in motion.

Hello Everyone!

I hating Qut'suak right now, even more than Hak'rouh. But then again, he hasn't shown the worse yet.

But poor Daugo . . . He looks like he's been through Hell and back, looking more disfigured than ever before. It hurt Anya so much.

But worse was how Qut'suak was teasing and torturing her slowly. The worst pain, in my experience, is when someone close to you gets hurt and you can do nothing but watch. It was the same for Anya and shows how cruel the Killer Yautja can be.

I can only imagine what else they have done.

But now, the plan is in motion. But what does it consist of? How will they defeat a ship full of kainde amedha and Bad Bloods with everyone scattered? Will Lar'ja and the others get to them in the chaos?

Or will they be on their own against Qut'suak and the abomination he created?

Find out when Chapter 26 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram. There will be two parts consisting of Chapters 26 and 27 with lots of blood and gore so double the fun. It has just begun ;)

The good stuff is about to begin but won't be the biggest one. This might be the longest story I write so far so I hope all of you love it. :)

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	26. No Man Left Behind (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 26: No Man Left Behind (Part 1)

The explosion was far but the force was enough to knock some of the Bad Bloods off their feet. The one holding the facehugger was the unfortunate one. He fell hard, knocking the tongs out of his grip and freeing the facehugger. Qut'suak's hold was gone from Lex and she stumbled forward in front of it. It screeches and scurries across, jumping into the air to aim at her.

Oh, no you don't!

My fingers worked on the chain until I found the small clamp inserted into the chain before entering the ship. It was luck that the Bad Bloods didn't inspect it firsthand. Dumbasses. Finally, I was freed and I took off without hesitation. I reached to my waist and threw a small knife I hid from my enemies. It hits the facehugger dead center, pinning it to the ground. It screamed and tried to break free but it was inevitable. It died within seconds but the acidic blood began to burn the metal floor.

When that happened, Qut'suak was baffled but quick with giving orders. "Get them!"

The guards were the first to act, coming towards me with brute force. But we were one step ahead. As the male Bad Blood rushed past Brackett, she managed to free herself and got in his way. Some would think it's a death sentence for an ooman. The Bad Blood roars, bringing his wrist blades to cut her down. But he didn't have time to react. Brackett pressed something on her wrist and the next thing he knew, she was covered in the Protector. It wasn't as bulky as Rory's but still strong. Before the Bad Blood could dodge, she aimed her shoulder cannon and blasted his head clean off. He was dead before the Bad Blood's body fell to the floor.

The female guard, realizing what had happened, tried to back off. I didn't give her the chance. I pointed my fist at her, sending something flying across and stabbed into the middle of her chest. She howled in pain but I shot another one through her mouth, cutting the tip of a mandible as it got her. She gagged a few pools of green neon blood before she fell to the floor.

Too easy.

I glared to Qut'suak and saw the small bit of panic in his eyes. I smirked and that set him off. He roars to the Bad Bloods holding the creature. "Release it!"

There was hesitation in their eyes despite the command he'd given. They're terrified. Qut'suak grew impatient and pulled out some sort of gun I never saw before. He points it to one Bad Blood and sends a small blue blast at him. He stood no chance and he was obliterated in front of our eyes. He didn't hesitate for a split second with the other Bad Blood. Nothing remained of them but clumps of flesh sizzling as if being cooked on a stove. The blue-skinned Bad Blood, witnessing the brutality, scurried out of the room and locked the door behind him. It was pathetic.

He didn't even stand up and fight . . . but I guess I should have expected it.

With the creature freed, it throws its head in the air with a scream. It set its sights on me and charged like a wild boar. Lex, who was lying on the floor, went between me and it. The creature didn't stop its stride and reached to tear her apart. She smiled.

"Payback's a motherfucker."

Like with Brackett, she got her Protector on as well but with slight differences. Hers was bulky for a female, having an extra layer of armor over it. The creature, unfazed, leaps over her in an attempt to get the jump on her. Lex reacted, pulling one arm back as the armor around it morphed into a thick club. The creature was above her when she uppercut it, hitting smack in the middle of its chest. I wasn't sure if it had a strong exoskeleton but it proved useless as Lex cracked through it, exposing the skin underneath. It hissed in great pain before flying over Lex and slamming into the nearby wall, cracking it in two as if it was nothing.

"Nice go, Lex!" I thought it was best to remark and I was glad I did it. She disabled her mask for a moment and gave a smile that any proud warrior would wear when they have defeated a great enemy. It made my heart rise in strength.

But it was not over yet.

"Anya! To your left!'

I heard Brackett's voice calling. In an instant, I turned to see Qut'suak standing right next to me. I tried to retaliate but his dreadlocks extended and coiled around my arms, stopping my hand from bringing the special knife I've hidden in my belt. He growled before throwing me across the room. My back cracked a little from hitting the ground but it left an ache. This is nothing!

"Anya!"

Lex tried to reach me for support but Qut'suak aimed his shoulder cannon at her. She had no choice but to roll out of the way as a blue blast shot right past her, almost blowing her head off. Brackett charges with her wrist blades but Qut'suak aims again. This time, he shoots but Brackett dodges so quickly, using the momentum to her advantage and lunging at him. She pulls out a handgun and fires. It hits Qut'suak's shoulder, piercing his strong hide. He growls as Brackett slams into his stomach, forcing him to skid across the floor a few feet back.

I got to my feet as Brackett and Lex came to my side, watching Qut'suak groan and looking at the damage to his shoulder. Three bullet wounds are visible and oozing out green neon blood that slowly dripped down.

I smiled in satisfaction. "Had enough? We're just getting started."

He growled with such animosity. "How did you manage to get weapons through?"

"We had a little help but we needed to be more clever than that."

I held my wrist out for him to see. In a second, my gauntlet materialized and showed itself to Qut'suak. Lex and Brackett did the same with some of their weapons. Guns, spears, and knives were showing themselves. It took Qut'suak a minute to realize what I was demonstrating. I observed my gauntlet as the cloak disappeared. "You know I'm not a big fan of the cloaking device. I think it's a cheap way to hunt but tweaking it a bit becomes handy for this."

"Yeah. Karma's a bitch, motherfucker." Lex spits the ground nearest him.

"Speaking to the choir," Brackett commented. It felt good that the three of us managed to wound Qut'suak. It had been a long time since I was involved like this but with my friends around me, I wasn't alone anymore.

However, Qut'suak began to chuckle before it turned to an all-out laugh . . . like he didn't seem bothered by what happened and what he said.

"What's so funny?"

He slowly lowered his gaze to me with a freak of a smirk, sending chills down my spine. "You think you have the upper hand? Without the secret weapon we made, you will be nothing more than cattle to the slaughter!" He growled fiercely. "But you've seen nothing yet."

Slowly, he straightened himself to a stance. At first, he was staring at us until he lowered his head to the ground. I, Lex, and Brackett shared confused glances but kept our focus on him. Sure enough, he had another thing up his sleeve.

His shoulder twitched as if something pulled him back. But then, his arms began doing it . . . and then his legs. His face contorted in pain. He lowered to his knees and went into a sitting position so I couldn't see what he was doing.

"What is the . . ?" Lex asked.

"I don't know . . . but stay alert."

I held my blades at him while Lex and Brackett got into fighting position. I was debating on whether to charge before he did something but I had no idea what he had up his sleeves. That is . . . until I realized too late.

Qut'suak huffed and puffed heavily until I heard cracking of bones. I could see bulges forming along his spine until he threw his head in the air with a roar like none other. His mandibles sprayed out as his arms and legs began to extend and two more began to protrude from his sides. However, they became smaller in muscle tone, making them appear like walking sticks. His dreadlocks grew in thickness and stretched in the air, moving around like snakes. When the sound of breaking bones stopped and Qut'suak relaxed again, he slowly looks towards us and the disgusted look on his face made me want to throw up. Now, he had three mandibles on each side that curled into his inner mouth and his eyes had pupils that were slit like a cat. In general, he became a humanoid spider creature mixed with Yautja features.

My eyes widened in horror. What have you done?

"Shit . . ."

I agree with you, Brackett.

Qut'suak looked at us and laughed. His voice was no longer his . . . like a gaspy, old man "The tables have turned."

Brackett, Lex, and I moved back a bit but weren't about to back off. But we didn't have a choice. A hiss from behind made our heads turn. The creature from before shook out of its confinement of rubble from the wall. It shook its head before focusing its rage at us. It hunched its back, making it look bigger as it came closer, hunting us. Its tail whipped around in the air. Now, all three of us were being cornered with the creature behind us and Qut'suak in front. Although we had the upper hand in numbers, it did little to make me feel confident we'll make it out without much injury.

Sensing my anxiety, Qut'suak grins and crouches even lower. My heart dropped. He's preparing for an attack!

"Watch out!"

I screamed just as Qut'suak lunged for us. I dropped to my back, missing his claws for a split second. Lex and Brackett rolled out of the way but Qut'suak was too quick. One of his dreadlocks wrapped around Brackett by the waist and threw her against the wall. If it wasn't for the Protector, her spine would have been crushed. But the gasp of pain from her made me cringe.

Lex yelled. "You bastard!"

She charged at Qut'suak with brute force. He jumped out of the way so fast and grabbed onto the ceiling. Lex was ready to go after him but the kainde amedha creature rushed at her, pushing her onto the ground. Its mouth opened, ready to kill her as she did whatever she could to protect herself. I got up as fast as I could and shot other extra blades I had behind . . . a feature that I added with the cloaking device. However, the creature whipped its tail so the blades dug into it instead of its head. C'jit! I rushed after Lex and it with my wrist blades out.

But I should have known better. In an instant, I was on my back. A heavyweight prevented me from twisting around to see who it was . . . it could only be one person.

"So you thought you can come in here and take us out like we're nothing?"

Qut'suak growled but then his tongue slithered out of his mouth and inches to my ear, tasting me. You son of a bitch . . . You'll regret it dearly. He pulls back and picks me up, only to press me against the wall by the neck. I grabbed on his arm, trying to break free. His slitted eyes came up close to my face . . . a little too close.

"Oh I wish I could kill you now but I have my orders." He turns his head into the direction of Daugo, still held up on the rack, and hasn't moved, even with the fighting. My eyes went back and forth between and my heart dropped as soon as I connected the dots, especially when he began to grin.

His dreadlock that hung from the side of his face extended like a snake in the air, pointing at Daugo's direction. The tip grew thinner until it looked as sharp as a needle. When I saw that, I thrashed as hard as I could, kicking and clawing at his arm. It only makes him grin even more.

"Daugo did well . . . but he outlived his usefulness."

Everything was silent, even the scream I let out of my throat as his dreadlock flew in the air and aimed for Daugo's chest. Was this it? All my planning and ends up being a failure? In that split moment, I thought I was the failure.

I can't let him die! I can't!

But then, another explosion closer to the room we were in began. The door on the side cartwheeled through the room, hitting the creature in the process and freeing Lex from its grip. Qut'suak was distracted and his dreadlock stopped inches from Daugo. Now's my chance!

I closed my eyes and let my body change, feeling it extend and split into two. The pain was welcomed. By the time Qut'suak realized what I was doing, I roared as loud as I could, almost close enough my mandibles reached him. Packed full of muscle now, I pulled back my arm and punched him square in the face. The feeling of his mandibles breaking under my knuckles felt awesome. He screeched, releasing me and I took the opportunity to swing a kick into his abdomen. He skids across the floor and goes down on one knee.

I stood tall. Serves him right.

"Ta'kasa!"

I heard someone calling me from the opened wall where the door stood. The blue-skinned Bad Blood was the first to come out, confusing me until I saw him thrown to the ground. He didn't move or twitch, only to realize that his throat was slit. Finally, Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de stepped into the room. I was relieved to see them.

"Took you long enough," I spoke.

Yeyinde bowed his head. "Our apologies. The Killer Yautja had locked down the ship when the alarms went off. We were surrounded by Bad Bloods by the time we looped around to gain access to the room."

Nei-hman-de cluttered his mandibles. "Sorry if it took up longer than you liked."

"It's fine."

Brackett and Lex came to my side, huffing. "We need to get out of here quickly or else we'll be surrounded. We've already got fucking mutants around here."

But right as Brackett said that I turned to see several dreadlocks aiming for us. "Move!"

By some miracle, every one of us managed to miss being impaled. Each dreadlock was so strong that it dug into the metal ground, penetrating it. I stayed close to Lex and Brackett while Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de were on the other side. In the middle, Qut'suak crouched like the spider he was.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de saw his form for the first time and looked at him with disgust. Yeyinde growled at such an abomination. "You've gone too far."

"We've only just begun."

We heard the creature throwing the mangled door from itself, screeching in rage. It's angry now. We were back to square one but now we have more forces joining us.

"Lex. Nei'hman-de." Their faces turned to me. "I need you to take care of our 'little' friend over there." They nodded without question and moved to take care of the creature.

"Brackett . . . you get to Daugo and protect him at all costs. No matter what happens."

She nods. "Understood." She goes around the room and heads for Daugo. It only left me and Yeyinde to fight against Qut'suak. As much as I liked the numbers, we needed to divide and conquer to get out of this mess. Slowly, I inched my face to him and sighed.

"Let's take care of this bastard."

For the first time, I heard him chuckle under his mask. "I was going to say the same thing."

I smiled, feeling my mandibles curled close to my inner mouth. Both of us faced Qut'suak with our weapons prepped and ready to kill.

"You think you still have a chance to defeat us?" Qut'suak shook his head. "I changed my mind. I don't care what Hakr'ouh says. I'm going to kill you myself!"

He roars, charging right at us. We stood our ground and waited for the right moment.

"Go right!"

On cue, Yeyinde moves with such swiftness while I go to the other side as Qut'suak zips past us. Pissed off, even more, he throws his dreadlocks at each of us. We moved as fast as we could, barely missing them. He plants his heels to stop his forward motion and roars at us once more. Like an angry bull, he charges yet again but aims for me this time. I hunched down and used all my upper body strength as our clawed hands slammed into one another. I kept my knees locked in place as Qut'suak tried to push forward. I growled, keeping my eyes on him.

It gave Yeyinde the chance to get a hit. He slams into Qut'suak from the side, letting go of my hands and plunges his blades into his chest. Qut'suak screams but it wasn't enough to bring him down. He grabs onto Yeyinde shoulders and raises him in the air, wrapping a dreadlock around his throat. Yeyinde tries to free himself but more dreadlocks wrap around his arms and legs, immobilizing him.

"Yeyinde!"

I tried to get to him but Qut'suak whips a dreadlock at me. I dodged it, only to have his clawed hand slice into my chest. It stung as if someone burned me, all too familiar with the ones on my back. That small hesitation gave Qut'suak a chance to send me skidding across the floor. I groaned and laid on the ground for a moment.

"Anya!" I heard Brackett from the side, seeing that she was already getting to work on Daugo's bondage. I saw her tempted to come to me but that would leave Daugo vulnerable. I could hear Lex and Nei'hamn-de fighting the creature from behind. They were too busy to do anything. We were stretched thin. Before Brackett took a step, I roared.

"Don't!" She froze. "Don't leave him!"

I was already convicted to keep Daugo alive, even if it meant I was going to get hurt badly. Brackett, seeing my resolve, lowers her eyes and steps back, going back to work on freeing Daugo. I hissed as I got myself back on my feet. I touched my chest and felt the gashes were deep but not life-threatening.

"Awww . . . Did I hurt your pretty image?"

Qut'suak was playing with me. He had Yeyinde still in his grip but not choking him. I chuckled. "It won't last."

I waited and waited for my wounds to heal but when I went to touch them again, the gashes were still there. What? Confused, I looked at my hand and saw more green blood all over it, letting my eyes look down at my chest. There was no sign of healing or even the bleeding slowing down. My confusion grew even more.

The wounds should have been healed by now. Did Qut'suak have something up his sleeve? I checked again. No . . . I don't feel anything else. What's going on?

"Something wrong?"

It was a split second when I looked up that a dreadlock wraps around my arms, binding them to my sides. I roared in fury, doing whatever I could to get myself out. But now, Yeyinde and I were trapped under his hold.

"Anya!"

"Ta'kasa! Brother!"

Lex and Nei'hman-de tried to reach us but the creature stepped between them, hissing while widening its arms to make itself massive. Nei'hman-de roared in defiance and charged at the creature once more. Of course, Lex attempted to use the distraction to make it but got whipped by the creature's tail, sending her across the floor. They couldn't get to us, having their hands tied. Brackett could only watch, obeying my orders to stay with Daugo but the look on her face told me she was fighting within herself.

My face was forced to look to Qut'suak when his clawed hand dug into my cheeks and under my chin. It took everything in me not to bite his mandibles off. He merely smiled.

"Too bad this has to end like this. Farewell." He bunched his claws into a bundle of sharp points, aiming for my throat. I heard Yeyinde growling and thrashing harder than ever. It was a good attempt but Qut'suak's dreadlock that was wrapped around his throat tightened, making him gag.

Every time I thought death would come for me, I would feel some sort of fear inside. But this time, I didn't. I wasn't ready to die and it didn't feel like the end for me. I growled like a true warrior, waiting for Qut'suak to strike.

Instead, I heard gunshots and then Qut'suak stopped and howled in agony. The bindings holding Yeyinde and I slacked, giving me the chance to slip out of his hold. I wasted no time and rushed to Yeyinde, slicing the dreadlock with my blades. He falls to the ground and I get to my knees to check on him.

"Are you alright?"

He coughed for a moment. "I'm good . . ." He rubbed his neck. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

We heard Qut'suak roar once more and saw him stagger. More gunshots are heard along with familiar shouts. As soon as Qut'suak got out of the way of our view, I was shocked to find who it was.

Royce!?

It was him, shooting some kind of shotgun at Qut'suak. He managed to get several bullets into him before Qut'suak staggered to his knees. With that, he rushed towards us. "Are you alright?"

He saw the wound on my chest but I pushed him away before he could check it out. I smeared the excess blood off, relieved that it started to heal but slowly. Yeyinde, still unsure of Royce, growled but I waved my hand to stop him. "We're fine. Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay on the ship."

"We lost connection with the others when the explosion happened. Rory's still on the ship but the both of us decided to infiltrate and find you."

"Both of you?"

He nodded, glazing behind him. I followed and was shocked to see McKenna standing on top of the creature, shooting a handgun onto the back of its skull with Lex and Nei'hman-de stripping the creature clean of its limbs, making sure to steer clear of its acidic blood before Nei'hman-de cut its head off. As much as I was frustrated that they went against orders, the good side was that they arrived on time.

I groaned. Both me and Yeyinde got to our feet as the rest of our party came together. McKenna coming over with a smirk. "Pissed at us?"

I growled. "Yes, and we'll talk about it later. Right now, we got one more enemy to take out."

All of us turned as soon as Qut'suak got a grip on himself. His body was covered in his blood. Several gunshot wounds can be seen" going through his chest and abdomen. C'jit . . . He's still standing?!

"Hehehe . . ." Qut'suak's voice crackled. "So you were so weak that you sent reinforcements made us entirely of oomans. You have dive too low, even for a hybrid like yourself."

I huffed. "It doesn't matter what you say. You're weakened and outnumbered. If you surrender, we'll give you a quick death."

He laughed. "I will never surrender to you! Die!"

He charged once more, sending a few of his dreadlocks at each of us. Our group split into two to avoid the attack and ran along each side. "Take his sides out! Immobilize him!"

Everyone nodded, hearing the command. Lex, Nei'hman-de, and McKenna went to Qut'suak's side while Royce, Yeyinde, and I took the other. Qut'suak roars and takes out two handheld shoulder cannons aimed at us. He shoots but misses. I've seen the weapons before but they have poor accuracy at long range but can be deadly at close range.

"Take out his guns!"

With that, Royce and McKenna aimed, having the only weapons that can shoot from a distance. Royce managed to take out one but McKenna missed, having a shot come after him. Yeyinde pushes him out of the way and gets a shot on the shoulder. Luckily, his armor protected him from most of the damage and he continued onward. By the time Qut'suak realized it, Yeyinde took possession of the gun and shot a blast through the side of his stomach. It left a gaping hole and you could see parts of his broken ribs along to where his stomach used to be.

This is our chance!

In a split second, Nei'hman-de grabbed hold of Qut'suak's arm while Lex and McKenna jumped onto his back, holding on as hard as they could while slicing into his hide. Royce and Yeyinde held his other side, completely immobilized. As for me, I charged straight at him. But even with his injuries, he still had the will to fight. Qut'suak hissed and kicked me. I crossed my hands to defend myself. It felt like a concrete wall smacked me with such force. It left a few scratches with some bleeding a little. I growled, not ready to back off.

Qut'suak pushed and twisted his body to get my friends off, spilling green neon blood everywhere. They began to struggle, trying to hold on for dear life. Even Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de were having a hard time. I knew I needed to end it now or else we might not defeat him.

For some reason or another, my eyes wandered the floor and caught sight of the sickle weapon Qut'suak dumped on the floor earlier. A thought came to me . . . and I knew what I had to do. I raced towards Qut'suak as he threw off McKenna and then Lex, grabbing the sickle on the way. Qut'suak saw me coming and threw his dreadlocks at me.

But it was too late.

I jumped onto him, using his knees as leverage as I swung the sickle upward, plunging the blade straight through the underside of his chin. It cut through like butter until it went through his skull. The tip emerging from his forehead.

Qut'suak's body suddenly went stiff. His hold on everyone else softened. I watched as he gagged on his blood that was welling in his mouth. His eyes appeared to become blurry, searching for anything until they got enough to focus on me. The hate was emitting from him like heat from an oven . . . unmistakable. It made me wonder how much his hatred grew over who knows how long . . . and when it began in the first place.

I leaned closer to his face. My breath spread all over him. "Be angry no more." I paused, leaning forward. "This is for Daugo."

I mustered all the strength I had in me and pulled the sickle backward. I could hear tearing of tendons and muscles as his neck snapped. With another jerk, his head comes off, carrying part of his spine on the way. With that, his body falls to the ground and everyone moves away as it does.

He's no more . . .

The second-in-command was gone. I raised my hand with the sickle holding his head. His eyes were glossed over with death. His mandibles slacked and became nothing more than jelly. It would have been a great trophy to show everyone . . . a prize that all honorable Yautjas would covet. For me, it was a painful reminder of what he had done. I swiped the sickle in a quick motion and the head goes rolling until it stops. The deed was done . . .

"That bastard is dead?" It took a moment for me that Brackett had come over to witness what had occurred. My body felt exhausted, turning back to ooman form as I stood there, placing the sickle weapon on my belt, intending to save it.

"Yes . . . he is. But it's not over yet. We need to get out of here and find the rest of our group. Then reconnect with Rory to get the Hell out of here."

I walked over to Daugo with everyone else following, finally able to touch him after so long. Upon a closer look, his injuries were severe. I grabbed his face to shake it, trying to get a response. He groaned but didn't open his eyes. My heart pounded in worry.

"Help me get him off."

Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde came to each side and worked on the bonds that Brackett was trying to cut earlier. Made easier, they snapped off and let Daugo free. He almost collapsed onto the floor if not for Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde catching him.

"I'll carry him."

Nei'hman-de wasted no time and pulled Daugo onto his shoulders. I couldn't blame him for groaning when he placed Daugo on him. He was much bigger than a Young Blood and he was almost dead weight.

"Alright." I turned to Royce and McKenna. "Before you came on the ship, did you have any clue where Lar'ja and the others are?"

They shook their heads. "We don't know. We simply followed blindly into the ship but Rory said he was working on getting the connection on. If he hasn't yet, then we have no choice but to find them ourselves."

I sighed. "Then we need to get going. Who knows what the explosion has done to the ship. We need to find Lar'ja and the others before—"

All of a sudden, my communications on my gauntlet activated. Everyone stood still as we heard static coming through. But after a minute, a voice could be heard coming through. I had to wait a little bit before it came into focus.

"Anya . . ? Are you there?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Arkarb?!"

He was the last person I was expecting to hear. But I was glad that he was alive and able to get in contact with us. In this Hellhole, I was happy to hear his voice again. I stuttered, trying to get my words out. "How did you manage to contact us?!"

He chuckled. "I have my ways. Plus, your friend named Rory finally gave us some leverage to use in this chaos."

"Is Lar'ja and the others with you?"

He didn't respond, only hearing scuffling as if someone was passing the communications along. My heart leaped in joy when I heard the next voice belonged to Lar'ja.

"Anya!"

"Lar'ja! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine! What about you?! Are you hurt?!"

He sounded worried so I didn't mention my chest wounds and the others on my arms. "I'm fine. Everyone else is fine but had a run-in with Qut'suak."

I heard him growl. "Did he hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter. We killed him."

I heard him purr in satisfaction. Learning Yautja behavior, they tend to purr for various reasons, including one when a Yautja is proud. There was no doubt of his reason behind his own. I giggled, amused by his reaction.

But I got back to what had happened. "What was that explosion? It knocked out the communications as I was told. That wasn't supposed to happen until we got Daugo."

"Did you get him?"

"He's alive but barely."

Lar'ja sighed. I wasn't sure if it was out of relief or annoyance. "That's good. I'm sorry but the bomb had to be detonated prematurely. Some of the Bad Bloods were unto us when we searched for Arkarb."

I grunted. "It doesn't matter now. Where are you?"

"We're in the far section of the ship, close to the back at the bottom. We're heading back to the upper levels but the lifts are down so we have to take the long way."

I glanced towards everyone around me, seeing their eager faces. I nodded and gave my answer. "We're in the pilot deck so we're going to head back the way we came so we'll meet you in the middle. Understood?"

He grunted. "I understand."

"Alright. We're going on." I was about to turn off the communications when Lar'ja stopped me.

"Anya?"

"Yes, Lar'ja?"

I heard silence for a moment until he spoke softly, followed with a purr. "Please . . . stay safe."

I couldn't help but smile. My heart was leaping in my chest. "I will. You too."

I turned it off before anything else could say. I looked up to see everyone watching me. Lex and Brackett were smiling, having disabled their masks so their faces were exposed. Royce looked like he was sick while McKenna smirked as if he was proud. Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde didn't show any expression and they didn't need to. Everyone else's reactions were enough. My cheeks blushed but I shook my face and growled.

"What are you staring at? Let's get going!"

Everyone snapped out of the moment and scrambled to get out of there before they suffered my wrath. I sighed and got everyone moving out of the room, staying at the back to make sure Nei'himan-de got through with Daugo. I patted him on the shoulder and followed closely behind.

Although we won a battle, we weren't out of the woods yet. We needed to escape.

Hello Everyone!

What a battle!

Qut'suak was hard to take down and wasn't going to die easily. It took her and her friends to take him and the creature down. But I'm glad that Royce and McKenna joined the fight and managed to help just in time.

More good news . . . Arkarb is safe and well along with Lar'ja and everyone else. It was kinda funny that they had a loving moment but Anya felt embarrassed when her group was watching them. And she got a new weapon

But now, they need to get out of the ship in one piece but the chaos is not done yet. I mean . . . you got the kainde amedha along with the remaining Bad Bloods. Are they going to come up with a plan to stop them?

Will they make it out alive? Or will they lose someone important?

With being a warrior, nothing is ever sure.

Find out when Chapter 27 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

P.S. I hope you like my cross stitch of the Yautja I created. ;)

More blood and gore is coming . . . and many more towards the end. :)

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	27. No Man Left Behind (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 27: No Man Left Behind (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

We traced back the way we came, heading towards the lift that brought us here. But of course, our luck wasn't the best. With the alarm system off, the door was jammed shut, a defense mechanism designed to keep prisoners from escaping the ship. I mean . . . we're prisoners but who's counting. I tried to pry the door open but it wasn't budging.

"Move out of the way, Anya!"

I did as I was told, standing to the side as Royce placed a grenade strapped to a box of some sort. Probably more explosives. Once on, everyone takes a step back to a safe distance and he takes out a switch of some sort, flipping it open to press on a red tap. The grenade goes off and a ball of fire follows, shaking the ground. I covered my face to protect my eyes. When the smoke faded, the explosion did little effect. Only leaving a black smudge of residue, it was disappointing but also expecting.

"Shit! It didn't work!" Royce yelled.

"Of course it wouldn't work. This isn't exactly a military base we can just blast ourselves out of here."

Royce glared at Lex that could kill anyone in an instant. Not wanting a fight, I got in between and thought of an alternate pathway. "There has to be another way out of here. The Arbitrators who built this place would have an emergency plan in case this happened."

I turned to Yeyinde. "Can you see if there's another way?"

He nods and searches around. He was one of the two that had a mask with different visions. He can easily find something we can use. We waited until his head snapped to one side, staring into a wall. All of us looked to see a small hole covered in a thin metal shield that opens once in a while. "The ventilation system connects with the rest of the ship. We can use that to get down to the lower levels."

Brackett and I went over to check it out. It was big enough for oomans to fit through easily and I could see several junctions that went to the side, up and down. But there was a problem. What about you and Nei'hman-de? You're too big to fit inside, not to mention you carrying Daugo."

Yeyinde grunted. "If you can get to the lower level, you can access a panel that will override the lockdown for the lift. Then we can use it to join up with you."

I nodded. "Fine. But only two of us will go while the others stay to protect."

"We can go." Brackett and Lex asked simultaneously.

I shook my head. "I'll need to go regardless. I'm the only one able to fit through the ventilation and knows how to read the Yautja language. It's a guarantee that it will be that way."

"Then I'll go with you."

McKenna walks towards me, full of determination. He wasn't my first consideration to bring along. I expected Lex or Brackett to come along but we didn't have time to discuss the chaos ensuing everywhere. Eventually, I relented. "Fine. The rest of you stay on guard. We'll keep you posted."

With that, I went into the ventilation shaft, crawling on my belly to fit inside. It was tight but enough. McKenna followed suit but groaned when he couldn't get his hips to move. I held my breath so I wouldn't laugh at the irony. We were inside and began our trip through the unknown.

Although I've been on many ships and studied them, this one was a first and unusual. The pathways were all scrambled, going in different directions that I couldn't figure where they went to. Just go down, Anya. That's a start.

"Stay close, McKenna."

"Yes, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes at how sarcastic he sounded. Keep it up, McKenna.

I crawled forward, staying on the pathway until I found a shaft that went downward. It was too dark to see. I squinted my eyes and hoped they would adjust enough to get some sight but it wasn't enough. "McKenna . . . Do you have a flashlight?"

"Yeah." I heard shuffling until a cold object tapped on my thigh. I reached for the flashlight and turned it on. It was a long way down but it was our only chance. Placing the flashlight into the corner of my mouth to hold, I pressed my hands and feet to each side of the metal walls and began my descent down the shaft. It was slippery at the beginning but eventually, I got the hang of it, releasing pressure on the wall enough to slide down with ease.

"Are you sure you're alright?" McKenna asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. Keep an eye out."

I slide a bit more. The darkness was never-ending until I saw the end of it a few more feet down. I could finally see the bottom of the shaft with a small light opening and closing. I could hear the sound of the ventilation shut and open again. We made it.

"McKenna! I'm almost at the bottom!"

No sooner did I say that I heard a hissing sound. My heart clamped down and my muscles turned to stone. Don't tell me . . . Sure enough, the head of a kainde amedha pops out from the opening of the ventilation. I tightened my lips, hoping that if I didn't make any sound, it would go away.

"Anya—"

My heart dropped.

McKenna said my name loud enough for anyone to hear. I was angry at first but I figured he must have not seen it, given I was blocking his view. The kainde amedha whipped his head up to me. Its mouth opening to let out another hiss. This is not good! The tightness of the shaft prevented me from moving to fight and if I let go of one hand to draw my wrist blades, I would fall down and onto the kainde amedha.

Of course, it obliged me and began climbing up the shaft, digging its claws into the metal and leaving scratch marks. I was completely defenseless. My heart races, forcing my blood to pump into my brain. I thought it would burst from all the pressure my body was giving .C'jit!

"Anya! Turn your head to the side!"

Without thinking, I did what McKenna said. Turning my head as far as it could go to one side, I felt air swoosh past me and towards the kainde amedha. Bullets hit the creature in the head three times and let out its acidic blood to drop to the bottom. The kainde amedha shrieked and thrashed as if somehow it could push the bullets away from it. It didn't last long when the last bullet dug into the area between where its eyes would be. If it had any . . . It froze like a statue until its body fell hard to the bottom of the shaft. I didn't move until I figured the creature was dead. It didn't move. It didn't twitch anymore.

I took a deep sigh, turning my head enough that I got a glimpse of McKenna pointing a large handgun that was puffing with smoke. "Thanks for that."

He smirked. "My pleasure."

Really?

I rolled my eyes and continued my way down. When I got closer to the bottom, I picked up the foul smell of the kainde amedha's blood burning everything it touched. It filled the entire ventilation and I had to get out. It was starting to burn my nostrils now.

When I was only a few feet from the bottom, I had to be careful where I stepped with the dead creature below. Remembering what I had learned, I stepped on the kainde amedha that wasn't covered in acidic blood. Their skin was made so that they would kill themselves if they got injured. A feature that some Yautjas used now to make their weapons and ensure a successful Hunt . . . if you were lucky.

As soon as I was in the clear, I stepped out of the ventilation shaft. I checked the outside and saw we were right on the side of the lift at the bottom level. Lucky, I guess . . . The floor, though, was a mess. Destruction was everywhere. Debris covered most of the laboratory room and the rest were concealed by the light of many fires around. The cages that once were filled with kainde amedha were empty except for the dead ones. So that's what happened. But at least, I didn't hear any Bad Blood of kainde amedha around so it was safe . . . for now.

"Okay, McKenna. You can come down now but be careful at the bottom."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

McKenna emerged soon afterward but the disgusted look on his face said it all. His nose cringed from the burning smell and I couldn't blame him. Even after being exposed to hunting kainde amedha for so long, I never got used to it. It would hit you where you least expected it.

"How the fuck did those things get out?"

"I don't know. It might be from the explosion. You can see the damage for yourself. Right now, we need to get this working. Watch my back."

I rushed to the panel next to the lift and began working on it with McKenna standing guard. The normal commands were all locked as expected. Each time I pressed on a code, it would beep and get mad. I grunted in frustration but kept going, trying to find the right code to get it unlocked.

But again and again, the panel wouldn't work. I tried not to show my frustration to McKenna but it was becoming difficult with time . . . and I had very little to work with. Damn . . . I wished Rory was here now.

As if answering my prayers, the panel lights up green and turns on. The normal controls were back online and I couldn't be happier. McKenna, hearing the uplifting beeping sound, he comes next to me. "You did it."

"It wasn't me."

He looked confused until my gauntlet began to beep, signaling a message was coming through. Confused, I answered it, and up came Rory's voice.

"Did it work?"

"Rory!?"

I was shocked to hear him, much less asking if it 'worked or not'. "How did you . . ?"

"Sorry for the late response. The connection got lost and it took longer to get it back on. Are all of you alright?"

"Yes. We are."

McKenna smiles toward my gauntlet. "How are you, Rory?"

Of course, no response, and instead, Rory diverts the conversation back to me. "I was able to hack some parts of the ship and I happen to get you working on the lift. Where's everyone else?"

I went back to working on the panel, activating the lift. The motors inside began to move so I was glad that it was working, hoping that the others would get it. "They're still on the upper floors when the lift was locked. Thanks to you, they can—"

I heard gunshots firing from the other side of the room, alerting me and McKenna. It was like a war was going on from above. My heart dropped when I heard Yautjas roars, screaming, and hisses of the kainde amedha. It was too close for comfort.

"Shit. They're coming."

McKenna pulled out a rifle from his back, loading and cocking it. The light on the top of the lift blinked, signaling that it reached the upper level and is now loading up. Thank goodness it got to them. Now . . . we have to wait.

But then, the wall on the other side blasts open. Puff of smoke covered anything that might have broken through. I got to McKenna's side with wrist blades out, ready for whoever was coming.

But I wasn't expecting this . . .

A bunch of kainde amedha and even Bad Bloodsflew through the hole as if someone launched them. A few had burning holes in their chests while others with deep scratches on their hides. The Bad Bloods groaned, making weak attempts to get back up. What is going on?

The next thing I knew, three Yautjas came barreling through, roaring with all of their might. They didn't waste time and killed off the remaining kainde amedha Bad Bloods that were still alive, slitting their throats or crushing their skulls with a kick. It was a brutal method but I've seen what they have done . . . and they deserved it.

It was hard to see who they were until the last bits of smoke faded into the air. There was no guessing who they were, especially when that scent of spring rain enveloped me. It was Lar'ja, Olgoth, and T'uark that had come. I called out to them, running towards them despite McKenna's protest to stay back.

"Lar'ja!"

His masked face turned. His scent peaked as I got closer. With no reason, Lar'ja races towards me. We met in the middle with our arms embraced, holding each other tightly so that neither of us could leave.

"Anya."

His sweet voice called to me. I smiled, pressing my nose into his chest to enjoy more of his scent. He pulls away from me but keeps his hands around me. "Are you alright?"

I smiled, nodding. "I'm fine."

"And we're fine too although no one seems to care."

I growled as Olgoth and T'uark came closer. Olgoth smirked as if he enjoyed my reaction, earning a smack to the head by T'uark. He growled. "I swear. I'm going to lose a few brain cells if you keep it up."

"Funny. I thought you didn't have any at all."

Olgoth tried to swing at T'uark but instead got whipped around in a maneuver. I giggled in Lar'ja's arms, happy to see the twin brothers still had their humor even in this godforsaken place. McKenna looked amused, smirking at such a scene.

"Where is Arkarb?" I asked.

"I'm here, Little one."

The old Yautja I missed so much walks through the crumbled wall. I suspected he was somewhere around but I was shocked when he came to us with the head of a Bad Blood in one hand with a knife in the other. My eyes widened at the sight.

Arkarb noticed my reaction and followed my sight, huffing. "He had it coming. This Bad Blood kept mocking me during my imprisonment. I may not fight as well anymore but I still have some tricks up my sleeves." He tosses the head on the ground as if displaying it to everyone.

I smiled, walking away from Lar'ja to hug Arkarb. He's grown used to such a weird custom to Yautjas and hugged back, purring to soothe me. "You look a little ruffled up but otherwise healthy."

"I am."

I pulled back and smiled. But then, Arkarb noticed my chest and the happy feeling melted. "What happened to your chest?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion and looked down to see the wounds on my chest reopened again. Not much this time but drops of my blood smeared over Arkarb's chest. Of course, Lar'ja came immediately and noticed them too. His face and mandibles contorted to anger and almost seemed like he was about to roar.

"I thought you said you were fine!"

I grunted. "Of course I am! It's just a scratch."

"Then why hasn't it healed completely?!"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "I don't know. It doesn't matter now. We need to get out of here right now."

T'uark's head looks around. "Where are the others?"

McKenna answers, "We had to separate to get the lift working. Rory's got some access to the ship but not sure if—" He stops. His face grows pale, staring at something from behind.

What is he—

I regretted turning to look in some ways. I was met with a giant, dark form that somehow got in here. Seeing the black hide, there was no doubt it was a kainde amedha but unlike any that I've seen on the ship. It was a Queen but much worse than that. Some of her skin was melted off, exposing bone and muscle that laid underneath. Half of her face was completely obliterated, mutated to the point beyond being recognizable. Half twisted limbs were growing where her spikes would be and her tail was almost split into two as if it halted in the middle of forming. When her mouth opened, her inner jaws weren't there, replaced with a long appendage that looked like a snake was growing.

It was an abomination.

"Shit. What is that?"

McKenna asked as all of us took a few steps back as she approached, stalking us.

Arkarb growled. "It's one of their failed products. She must have gotten out. I shouldn't be surprised, given that the Bad Bloods have lost all control of the kainde amedha."

"C'jit . . . Does it have a weakness?"

When Arkarb shook his head, I knew we were pauked.

"It doesn't matter. We can fight it off until the others arrive." If we weren't in such a situation, I would have praised T'uark for his bravery as a Yautja warrior. But my ooman side thought he was crazy. I had to think fast until the others came.

The Queen wasn't a patient one though. She let out a screech that hurt my ears. I plugged them as Lar'ja wraps one arm around my waist. Olgoth, T'uark, and McKenna formed a defensive line while Arkarb stuck close to me and Lar'ja. The Queen slowly lowered her head, hissing until she took another step.

But then, several blue blasts fly above up, hitting the Queen with such force that it throws her across the room. She came to an abrupt halt when she crashed into a steel cabinet that was connected to another wall. It rips off, causing it to collapse onto the Queen.

While most of us were stunned, I turned around and saw that the lift had finally arrived with Bracket and Lex first. Their shoulder cannons were smoking from the blasts they sent from the Protector. Royce shot as many bullets as he could, depleting his stock as the others ran towards us with Nei'hman-de carrying Daugo.

"Looks like we made it in time," Brackett commented. She nods to Lar'ja, smiling, "Finally back together."

He clicks his mandibles together. "I guess we are."

I was glad everyone was back together but I went to check on Nei'hman-de who had Daugo around his shoulders. He was gasping weakly for air, still passed out and it worried me. Lar'ja had come up as well. He didn't say much as he looked to his father. The lack of words said it all.

"Don't worry, Ta'kasa. He'll be fine once we get him back on the ship."

Nei'hman-de did his best to reassure me and I smiled weakly at the attempt.

"I know." I glanced at everyone before looking at the rest of the laboratory, seeing the ruins of what transpired here. My eyes set on the gauntlet Arkarb was wearing. "But I have one last thing to do."

I walked over to him. "Arkarb. Does that wrist gauntlet have a self-destruct device?"

He squinted his eyes, looking down at his gauntlet. "Yes?"

"I need to use that."

Although he looked confused, he didn't hesitate to give it to me, detaching it from the gauntlet to pass to me. I took it over to the center of the room, kneeling to work on it.

"What are you doing with that?" Lar'ja looks over my shoulder. A few others did the same but at a further distance.

"I'm not going to leave this ship in the Killer Yautja's hands. I'm making sure nothing escapes from here." I pulled off the backing of the device, exposing the wires and checking out which belonged to what.

Yeyinde kneels next to me, more curious than the others. "And you're going to detonate that with us still inside? Not exactly a smart move."

"I have an idea."

I turned on the communications on my gauntlet. "Rory. Are you still there?"

"I am. What's up?"

"Do you know a way to connect with a device remotely?"

He hesitated. "Sure but what for?"

I grabbed a blue wire inside, disconnecting it from the device. "I'm going to blow up the ship but gives us enough time that you can start the detonation sequence when we're almost out of here. That way, it will give enough time that the Bad Bloods can't deactivate it."

"Yeah, but it'll need to have a communication hub to hack and connect."

"Already got one."

With that, I turned to Yeyinde and gave a look that spoke more than words could. He knew what I was asking for and didn't hesitate to take apart his wrist gauntlet. For communications to function, each Yautja gauntlet has a small hub that allows one to talk even from far distances. If it could do that, I imagine that it works the same as Bluetooth or Wifi. It's a makeshift plan but with Rory's hacking skills and my knack for building things, it could work.

Yeyinde hands the hub to me. I place the blue wire inside the hole where the cables are, securing it in place. The light from the hub ensured that there was a strong signal.

Rory speaks. "I see it. I'll get to work on it."

I nodded. "We'll meet you back on the ship."

I placed the device underneath a piece of rubble, turning it on. The Yautja symbols light up and change, starting up. Secured, I stood up and bowed my head to Yeyinde. I'll need to get him a new wrist gauntlet when we're safe.

Royce sighs. "Let's get going before the Queen gets out."

Sure enough, the Queen begins to thrash inside the rubble, screeching and hissing. It was our cue to get out of there.

You don't have to tell us twice." Olgoth spoke.

Lex huffed."No kidding."

Our group took off out of the room and through the hallways, tracing our steps back to the connector that went to our ship. We kept our guards up in case we had any more surprises but I didn't think we were heading out without seeing a Bad Blood or anyone else. Royce and McKenna kept watch of the rear end, keeping their senses sharp as we ran through the ship.

But of course, turning on the last corner, there were several Bad Bloods seemingly trying to pry the door open to the connector. I didn't know if they were trying to escape or getting to the ship to kill anyone on board. They turned their heads as soon as they heard us coming around the corner. Jinxed it. Nice . . .

They reacted quickly and charged at us. I didn't slow down and ran towards them with wrist blades at them. I cut down two at the same time with the third roaring with such ferocity. Lar'ja gets to the Bad Blood before he could strike me down. Olgoth and T'uark got two others while Lex and Brackett fired more, blowing up their heads like watermelons. Royce and McKenna shot a few as well that tried to get back up. All the Bad Bloods were dead before a minute passed.

As soon as I got to the connector, I thought it would open so I intended to slam into it. But I grunted when it didn't budge. It was locked. I slammed into it again and Lar'ja joined me this time. Both of us were trying to open it.

"Rory!" I screamed. "Why isn't the door opening!?"

I didn't hear his voice from my communications but rather from behind the door."I'm sorry. I had to lock it down when some of the Killer Yautja got into the connector. Give me a moment."

Lar'ja and I backed off as soon as we heard the door creak and groan from the other side. My heart was pounding, making my body restless, and unable to stand still. The others were no less different but probably much better at hiding it than I.

Rory's voice calls out again. "I'm almost there."

"Hurry up."

I heard more creaking and sounds like something was unlocking. But then, I heard a thud that didn't sound right by me. Rory growls and slams his fist into the door, making me jump a little. "Shit! The Bad Bloods jammed the lock!"

Panic was starting to set in. "What do you mean?!"

"It's stuck!"

"Try and pry it open!" My voice cracked a little, hurting from the strain.

"Umm . . . guys. We have a big problem."

When I heard Brackett's voice, all of us looked behind. The blood drained from my face as I saw it was the Queen again. What's worse is that she wasn't alone. Many kainde amedha crawled over her and stood in front, hissing with rage. There had to be a dozen of them if not more hiding behind the Queen. The odds were against us and going downhill each moment.

T'uark growled. "He better get that door open soon or else we'll be someone's dinner."

All of us looked at each other, not sure of what else to do. We were backed into the corner with kainde amedha on our tails along with a disfigured Queen. For a split second, I thought I could hear my heartbeat inside my ears. That's how serious it was. Despite everything, the Yautjas pride themselves on fighting no matter what and it was no different now when Olgoth, T'uark, Lar'ja, Arkarb, and Yeyinde stood in a line with weapons drawn. Brackett and Lex stayed by me and Nei'hman-de's side while Royce and McKenna stood by each wall. My Yautjas allies growled in unison and the Queen reciprocated back with a hiss that shook the hall.

Any moment, one wrong move would spell a fight. But then, I heard clicking from the door behind and a whoosh of cold air flowing over my back. As soon as I turned, Rory was standing there with the Protector on but mask off.

"I got the door open! Get inside now!"

There it was. The spark that ignited everything.

The Queen and the kainde amedha charged like a black wave of death. We didn't waste any time, getting Nei'hman-de and Arkarb through first with Daugo. Brackett, Lex, and Rory shot multiple blasts at the creatures, killing a bunch at a time. It slowed the horde down a bit but it wasn't enough. They kept coming with the Queen barreling through like an angry rhino. This isn't' good! This isn't good! This isn't good!

Sensing the danger, Lar'ja grabs me by the waist and takes me to the door as quickly as possible. I didn't fight him as he got us through the door with Royce and McKenna following behind. Lar'ja and I stood by the opening, getting Lex and Brackett inside the connector. They had to deactivate the Protectors to get through, leaving us vulnerable. I screamed for everyone to get on the ship and they ran through the connector to the other side.

"Is that everyone!?"

I looked into the hall and realized that Olgoth and T'uark were still standing there. What the pauk are they doing?!

"Olgoth! T'uark! Hurry now before it's too late!"

Again, they didn't budge or make any attempts to move. Confusion ran through my brain, unable to understand their intentions. The next thing I knew, the door to the connector was starting to shut slowly.

Lar'ja roared. "What's going on!?"

I heard Rory's voice from my gauntlet. "I have to shut the door or else the creatures will get in! I have no choice or else they'll break the connector and you'll die!"

I was completely enraged but I understood what he meant. If the kainde amedha breached the connector, the space air would suffocate us in an instant to those with no masks. If that doesn't happen, the creatures could get to the ship and kill us all. We couldn't allow the latter to happen. The situation became urgent and I screamed again as the door was closing bit by bit.

"Come on! I order you to come!"

The horde was coming closer, too quickly. The door wouldn't shut in time. I still tried anyway out of desperation. I screamed again for them. Instead, both took their masks off. I couldn't read their expressions, whether they were happy or regretful. My mouth gaped open, wondering what they were trying to tell me.

Words from T'uark's mouth took care of that.

"I'm sorry, my Leader. But we cannot obey your orders this time."

I heard Lar'ja clicked furiously as if he shocked himself. I didn't pay much attention. I was too stunned to look or speak. I watched as each of them smiled.

"We'll keep them at bay for you to escape."

I shook my head in disbelief. The Yautja side of me thought they were brave in doing this but my ooman side was the opposite. I had already lost many that I cared about and there was no doubt they would die if they stayed behind. I tried opening my mouth but no words would come out.

Olgoth spoke, purring. "I'm sorry we weren't able to do much for you . . . or protect you when you needed us the most. But let us do this, my Leader. After everything you did for us . . ."

I knew what they were talking about. Our time together when we were barely achieving trophies to gain the status of Elite . . . I never forgot about them. My lips tightened as the memories flooded through me. The door was half closed and the kainde amedha was only a few feet away when T'uark sighed.

"You know we won't leave each other's side. And this is no different. Please honor our decision."

I swallowed hard, feeling a dry lump going down my throat. I wanted them to come with us but the looks on their faces told me they made up their minds. That is what makes them so unique. They would take up any challenge, regardless of everything else. They were honorable warriors and I would treat them as such. If they want to stay and fight, then let it be so.

I smiled as hard as I could before bowing my head with my arm crossed. To have one's Leader give such recognition was the greatest honor any follower would want. Olgoth and T'uark's eyes widened in surprise but then relaxed, bowing their heads back. Lar'ja joined in when they looked at him.

"Protect her."

Lar'ja smiled. "I will."

The twin brothers looked at me one last time before turning to the horde. They pulled their weapons out and roared no other . . . a true Yautja roar full of pride and strength. The door was inches from closing as the last thing I saw was Olgoth and T'uark charging to their fates.

And then . . . they were gone from sight.

The door clicks shut, securing in place. I stood there like a statue as I heard muffles, roars, and hisses from the other side. Lar'ja turned to me. "Anya . . . I . . ."

"It doesn't matter . . ." I didn't want to hear what he had to say. At least, not now. "Let's join up with the others."

I took off before Lar'ja could say anything else, following closely behind. We made it to the ship and shut the other end of the connector. I pressed on the panel to detach the ship from the Xy'lophion. We heard to the front deck of the ship where everyone else was waiting.

"Where's Olgoth and T'uark?" Rory asked, looking mighty guilty.

It was silent in the room with only the sound of our ship taking off and away from that horrible place. All I could do was sigh. "They're making sure the kainde amedha don't leave the ship."

I didn't have the heart to say anymore. I wasn't ready to discuss what I had heard and seen. I walked over to Xen'ork who was working on getting the ship out of there. "How much further before we are out of range from the blast?"

He turned to me but I stared off into space, getting a view of the Xy'lophion that was tearing itself apart from the damage. "We'll be out of range in a few seconds."

"Then set off the device." I looked at Rory, showing no expression.

His head dips to look down at the floor, nodding. He goes over to a small panel of the ship and enters a few codes. It emits a green light and Rory's hand hesitates to press it. I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to look back. It was hard enough to keep my emotions in check. I had to remain strong. My lips quivered as I nodded.

With that, Rory presses the panel and the lights turn off. We waited for a minute before a blue light wraps around the ship, enveloping it to the center. A second later . . . it was gone, sucked into the abyss, and leaving no trace behind.

It's done . . .

The ship . . . the Bad Bloods . . . the kainde amedha . . . Olgoth and T'uark . . . all gone. They disappeared like dust in the wind and footprints in the sand with no way to recover the remains. When it was all done, I sighed deeply. My emotion slowly emptying from my chest but leaving a scar behind, one that can't be healed so easily.

After a minute, I turned around. Everyone's eyes were on me, filled with worry and regret. It wasn't their fault that this happened. They and I knew the risks of this mission and we succeeded regardless, even though we lost two Elites in the process. I guess A'ni-de knew this would happen.

"Anya. I'm so sorry." Rory stepped up. "If I had known—"

"It's fine." I raised my hand to stop him. "What's done is done."

Rory opened his mouth but I glared at him. In an instant, he closes his mouth and lowers his gaze to the floor. I let out a deep breath, barely brushing Lar'ja's hand.

"Did you take care of Daugo?"

Yeyinde nodded. "My brother and Arkarb took him to the small healer's room to treat him. They'll give up frequent updates on him."

"Good. Then I'm going to head to my room. Let me know when we're close to arriving at the Udar system."

I took off before anyone else could ask questions. My steps were shaking but I kept up my normal pace. I needed to go somewhere where it was just me and nothing else existed. Lar'ja followed closely as we went through the hall, softly wrapping his arm over my shoulders.

"Let's get your wounds cleaned up at least."

He purred and it was welcomed. I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. His smell blocked off everything else. I only hope I'll be able to sleep tonight or the days afterward.

The heartaches were just beginning. I could feel it . . .

Hello Everyone!

Phew . . .

So much to explain but one that might be more than the others. Anya managed to get Daugo and Arkarb safely out of the ship but at the cost of Olgoth and T'uark's lives. They are true warriors and will never go down without a fight. It was a touching moment between them and Anya . . . but also bitter.

But more is to come and all of them have a long way before everything is done. The battle is won but the war has just leveled up.

What will happen when they reach the Udar system? Will Anya be prepared for more of the heartaches she believes will come? Who else will she lose in the name of defeating Hakr'ouh and the Killer Yautja?

Much more to come . . .

Find out when Chapter 28 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram. The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2) will be delayed for this week so I can figure things out. But I hope you enjoy the new chapters for Rise of the Yautja (new story) :)))

Thank you for IanAlphaAxel for the comments. As Anya said, this is just the beginning.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	28. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 28: Support

I didn't go out much for the rest of the trip to the Udar system, only checking if everyone was alright while waiting for news on Daugo's health. He'd been put into a machine that generally heals the worst of the wounds he'd received but the rest would have to be taken care of the old fashioned way . . . time.

For now, I made sure that Xen'ork was going in the right direction. He tried to make jokes and grumble for my persistence and impatience. But when I didn't say many words or react the way I used to, he lowered his head and answered.

The mood of the ship was reflecting what I was feeling. There wasn't much conversation even if I wasn't there. Royce appeared to show it the most. Before he always looked grumpy or staring at me with daggers but instead, his eyes showed nothing but remorse. Everyone, including the oomans and Yautjas alike, was the same. It only made it worse for me, still getting over losing two of my Elites who were like family to me. I retreated to my room when I had enough.

Lar'ja wasn't far behind. He stayed on my heels the entire time. It was not lost on him that I wasn't myself. His presence was a comfort though. He purred each time I became agitated with myself or holding me in his arms. It was the only time that I felt safe.

One day, I got the news that Daugo had been released from the machine and placed in an adjacent room next to the small healer's room. Rory called to let us know and I was the first to arrive. It was hard to see him for the first few minutes. The injuries I didn't see before were revealed. The missing mandibles to which I thought were cut off were torn off. Evidence of someone twisting the bone and breaking it at the same time. His chest wounds were fully healed so that was a good thing. However, I shivered at the burn scars. Seeing them was reminding me of what I went through. For a moment, I felt myself being to burn.

I stayed in the room with Daugo, waiting for him to wake up. A few days had passed and I felt that he wasn't going to wake up. I sat on the chair across the room, watching him.

Lar'ja came in with a plate of food in his hands from the meat reserves we saved. "Anya. I brought some food. You need to eat."

I didn't answer. I heard him sigh and place the plate on the table nearby. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "He'll wake up soon. If I know anything, Daugo is too stubborn to die like this. He survived this long and he's safe now."

"Is anyone safe?"

Lar'ja's mandibles clattered softly. I sighed, looking down at my fingers. "I couldn't even protect Olgoth and T'uark. They had to sacrifice themselves so we could escape. I was their Leader and it was my duty to protect them."

I looked up to Lar'ja. The face of shame was all over him.

"I failed them."

Our eyes kept staring at each other for a minute before I glanced back to Daugo. He took shallow breaths one in a while . . . like his lungs were filled with ash. I closed my eyes and placed my head on my hands. My hair acted as a curtain to shield me from the rest of the world.

But then, I shuddered in shock when Lar'ja pulled me out of the chair. I was about to protest when he sat down in my place, putting me on his lap. His arms cradled me against him. The heat of his body warmed my back like an oven. He and my mixed emotions stunned me.

His inner mouth rubbed my chin. "You didn't fail them. They chose to follow you and give themselves to your services. I know I sound like a 'shithead' as oomans say but they wouldn't have done that if they didn't believe you."

My eyes widened. The words he said made logical sense . . . in ooman and Yautja ways. His arms gripped me tighter to me while my own softened. Eventually, I leaned back to mold into him, closing my eyes and smelling his scent as he continued.

"What matters now is regrouping with the others and hopefully get the other clans to help us?"

"Will they?"

He paused. "I'm not sure. I wish I could say yes but given the recent events . . . Yautja Prime taken by Bad Bloods . . . and the Successors held hostage . . . I don't know."

His voice was shaky. He's just as nervous as I am. I guess I'm not the only one. I turned my head and pressed against his chest. My hand reaches for a single dreadlock that flopped over his shoulders. I rubbed it between my fingers softly, eliciting a deepened purr from him.

"We can only hope that. I don't want Olgoth's and T'uark's deaths to be in vain. Or anyone else's."

"We won't. And I'll be at your side . . . Always."

He pressed his face into the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. The tusks from his mandibles grazed over my skin when they opened. I tightened my lips together to keep myself from sighing. It wasn't the time or place to be thinking of things.

Still, it was nice of him to do that for me. A thought came to me out of the blue and I couldn't help but smile. "Shithead, huh?" I felt Lar'ja's arms loosen. "Where did you learn that from?"

"Hearing McKenna and Rory going at each other. I swear they're going to have at it sooner or later. Reminds me of—"

"You and Daugo?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. His arms tightened around me again. "Yeah."

I wasn't surprised. From the stories I've been told and seeing some of the animosity between them, it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together. Still, we were back to it with different players this time. I knew very little about what happened between McKenna and Rory. But the point is that they should be telling each other their stories and not bystanders. But with their constant fighting, mostly from Rory's side, in my opinion, they need to have supervisors.

But then, the door to the room opened suddenly. I pulled away from Lar'ja and looked to see Rory coming in. Speak of the devil.

He stopped when he saw us. His cheeks began to blush. "I'm sorry . . . I thought that it was only you and . . ."

"It's okay, Rory." I got off of Lar'ja lap. He stood up with me as I spoke. "We were just talking. What's on your mind?"

Rory's mouth quivers but goes straight. "We're almost to the Udar system. We'll be there within a day or two so I wanted to let you know. And I updated Sa'iye about Daugo so she'll be ready when we arrive."

I sighed. "Thanks, Rory. I appreciate it very much."

I turned around and went to sit next to Daugo, being as quiet as usual. I heard Lar'ja grumble something, like a whisper to Rory in some way or another. In the next minute, Rory comes to my side while Lar'ja walks around to the other side of Daugo.

"About what happened to Olgoth and T'uark . . . I want you to know you have my condolences. I know they meant a lot to you."

I looked down in shame but heard Lar'ja grunt. His golden eyes sought mine and nudged his head to me. I tightened my lips and let out a sigh. "Thank you for that."

I turned to Rory, seeing him play with his fingers as if he was a child that wanted to say more. "If there's anything I can do for you . . ."

"How about not fighting with McKenna so often? I can hear you from all the way here."

Rory stiffened. It shouldn't have been a surprise that I would ask that. Ever since we returned to the ship and gave the news we've lost two of our group, Rory kept yelling at McKenna for what happened. The argument would escalate so that I could hear it from my room and then continue into where Daugo rested. I was tempted to go in there and teach Rory a lesson, seemingly that he's the first to instigate. But it would only escalate the matter further. Luckily, Brackett, Lex, and even Royce managed to keep them apart, going as far as working with Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde. They made sure to patrol and keep order while I was absent.

I watched as Rory's expression showed a mix of anger and maybe . . . regret. He closed his eyes tightly and turned to the side. "It's complicated."

"I've seen worse. This is nothing compared to what I've been through."

That's when Rory snapped, much to my surprise. But thinking back, he knew I was right but didn't want to believe it to be true. He stomped a foot towards me. "What makes you think you had it bad?!"

He didn't get far before Lar'ja got in between me and Rory, growling with such animosity. I didn't react one bit but I feared for Rory's life. Being his mate, he will protect me no matter who stood in his way of accomplishing it. But Lar'ja restrained himself and the growl was enough warning to get Rory to back off.

But then, the door opened once more as Yeyinde of all people came. "That's enough."

Without hesitating, he grabs Rory's arms and almost throws him out of the room. I heard Rory try to push back into the room but Yeyinde growls at him. By then, I heard stomping leaving the room. The tension disappeared with Rory and Lar'ja calmed down. But this left a bitter resentment that I wanted to avoid. I didn't blame Rory but was disappointed he reacted like that.

"My apologies, Ta'kasa. I should have given you the news, knowing what the ooman would try to do. He was determined to see you."

I sighed. "I know. It's not your fault. It's a personal matter between father and son."

Lar'ja moved back to my side, sitting on the adjacent chair.

Yeyinde nodded. His eyes seemingly looked past me to where Daugo laid. "He still hasn't awoken yet."

I shook my head.

Lar'ja grunted. "But that doesn't mean we should give up. There's still a chance Sa'iye can help him."

Yeyinde nodded but I could tell he was uncertain of the outcome. The damage to Daugo's body was severe and there's no guarantee that they haven't been inflicted on him for so long, not to mention what else we couldn't see. Stil, Yeyinde bowed his head.

"Of course. If you have faith in him, Ta'kasa, then let it be so. I'm certain with time that—"

All of a sudden, we heard a grunt coming from behind, sounding like it came from a Yautja. I checked to make certain it wasn't Lar'ja or Yeyinde. They were as frozen in shock as I was.

"Did you say something?" I glanced at Lar'ja.

"Nope."

I checked Yeyinde and he didn't have to say anything to know that he didn't either. The grunt was heard again and all of us looked back. To my relief and surprise, I watched as Daugo's body began to twitch. His fingers flexing and relaxing. And then, his eyes began to open.

My heart raced. "Daugo . . ."

I rushed to his side with Lar'ja following behind. I sat on the chair beside him and placed a hand on his. He twitched for a moment, turning his head to where I was. His eyes opened a little more, enough that he could barely see me at least.

"Anya . . ?" He sounded confused as if he didn't expect to see me. I smiled anyway.

"You're finally awake."

He groans, looking next to me where Lar'ja was. "Lar'ja?"

He nods. "I'm here, Father. We're both here."

"How is it . . ?"

But then, he looked past us and saw Yeyinde standing next to us. All of a sudden, Daugo growled. It was weak but the intentions were clear. He tried to lift his body from the table but failed miserably. He yelped in pain and slammed back down on the table. I pressed my hands on his chest, trying to keep him still.

"It's alright, Daugo. Please take it easy."

"Who is he?"

I should have expected this. Being out of it for so long and waking up to someone he didn't know, he would react like that. But he wasn't at his full strength and I fear he might have pushed himself too hard. I waited until he settled down before bringing up Yeyinde.

"He's a friend from the Ma'tu Clan who came to help us. This is Yeyinde."

Yeyinde bowed his head. "It's an honor to meet the Leader of the Dark Blade Clan. You have a strong spirit."

As a Leader, it was required to show his appreciation. His arm trembled as he crossed it over his chest. "It's an honor."

Yeyinde purred softly. He steps back and heads for the door. "I'll give you some privacy. I will inform the others about the Clan Leader's awakening."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded once more before he disappeared, closing the door behind him. It left me and Lar'ja alone with Daugo. I scooted the chair closer, checking visually for his injuries. "How are you feeling?"

He grunted. "Sores and aches but nothing new." He glanced down. "I can see that some of my injuries are healed."

"We hooked you to a machine that took care of the critical ones. The rest will have to be taken care of by Sa'iye when we arrive at the Udar system."

"Udar system?"

I rubbed the bridge between my eyes. It was going to be a headache to explain everything to him but he needed to know. I began when I crash-landed on Earth a few months ago, skipping a few details that we're relevant to tell for now. I talked about CHPS and the ooman soldiers, Rory, and everyone else. Then the attack on us by Hakr'ouh to which he growled for a second along with how my Elites came to help us. I ended it when we decided to gather all the clans still willing to fight and then to our plan to get Arkarb and Daugo out of the Xy'lophion. It still stung to let him know that I lost Olgoth and T'uark. After I was done, I waited as Daugo took in everything I said.

"A lot . . . has happened while I was gone."

"Yes . . . A lot."

"I'm sorry about Olgoth and T'uark . . . but they died as honorable warriors."

"I know . . ."

Daugo turned to Lar'ja. "How did you escape?"

Lar'ja sighed. "It wasn't easy. Xen'ork and I had to do some crazy things to get out of my imprisonment. What matters is that all of us are here and alive." He stopped, seeing my reaction for a moment. His mandibles clicked uncertainty as he continued. "Well . . . not all of us."

Daugo grunted. "I know . . ." His two mandibles moved together. It was weird to see him with only one side having them. I glanced at his other scars, especially the burned marks.

"What did they do to you?"

It was a question I didn't want to ask but my curiosity would go away. I saw the hesitation in Daugo's eyes. I glared for a second but faded into worry. Please tell me, Daugo. Please . . .

After a few seconds, he relented. "Hakr'ouh had me a prisoner for a while. Torture . . . starvation . . . among other things. He wanted me alive . . . for his enjoyment of inflicting pain. And to make me feel . . . what you felt before."

He hesitated at the last part. My eyes wandered to the burn marks all over his body. "So he did that to you . . . the same way it was done to me?"

He didn't answer . . . or rather he didn't need to. The look of despair in his eyes was enough to confirm. For an instant, I felt my own began to burn as if they were still fresh. I always thought that no one would have to go through the things I've been. But even the Yautja aren't safe . . . that I should have known better. I felt my heart weigh heavily in my chest.

I bit my lip and it wasn't lost on Daugo. I knew he was watching me. "If I had known you were alive before . . . " I closed my eyes tightly. "I should have gotten to you sooner."

I lowered my head in shame. The more things were happening, the harder it was becoming. Many have died who had faith in me . . . who believed I would protect them. There were so many times that I felt I could do it. But it was starting to collapse like an old building that has rotted away for so long. I'm useless. My word doesn't mean a thing.

But then, a hand softly placed itself on my own that I had in my lap. I looked to see it was Daugo reaching for me. He purred gently and I never thought I missed it so much. His golden eyes looked into me, reaching into my soul.

"You did everything you could for all of us. I know you're trying to hold everyone's burden by yourself. But you're not alone now."

As he said that, Lar'ja had come over and stood behind me. He pressed a hand on my shoulder and purred as well. He didn't say anything throughout that time but I knew he was trying to give us a moment, not wanting to disturb. His presence along with Daugo's was enough for me. I sighed softly and it helped to relax my tightened chest. I could feel a buildup of tears coming from the corner of my eyes.

Daugo lets go, much to my protest, but then he opens his arms as if inviting me in.

"Come here."

I didn't hesitate. I moved carefully on the table he was lying on, not bothered by how cold and hard it was. I laid my body next to his, nudging close until I was laying on his side. I lowered my head softly and avoided the deep scars on his chest. The memory of how he got them still hurt me. His arm went underneath and wrapped around my waist. He grunted but when I tried to move away, he tightened his grip. I relented and laid down with him. Lar'ja sighed before walking to the chair on the other side. He sat down, watching us. He probably was uneasy, given that a male was right next to me. It didn't matter if it was his father. I could see his muscles tense but he laid back. I smiled a little, reassuring him. He nodded softly.

I closed my eyes and took a whiff of Daugo. The smell of spring rain was still there but mixed with a bit of dirt, not sure where it came from.

Daugo leans his chin on my head. "You're strong. Regardless of the decision, the other clans make when we get there, you have our support."

I sighed. Daugo meant well and I appreciated the words but they were insignificant. No matter what is said, I need support from the other clans. I have lost too much and too many people that are important to me to stop now. It didn't matter what had to be done . . . I will fight to retake my home from Hakr'ouh and the Killer Yautja that follow him.

As I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, an energy started to grow inside me. I didn't know what it was exactly but there was no doubt it's what I need to keep going.

The next challenge was coming. And I needed to prepare . . . for anything. And I will prevail . . . no matter what.

Hello Everyone!

Sorry for how short this chapter is. I've been getting a writing style that is working for me so these next chapters might be short but I never know since I lose myself in word counts, putting more than I planned lol. I hope that is alright with everyone. Let me know if you have any issues.

The good news is that Daugo is alive and safe but Anya is still feeling the effects of losing people she cared about, not to mention he's getting more stress from Rory being an asshole. I swear he's going to get a serious talk with his father. And I think Anya will have to put her foot down on this. For now, at least her friends are controlling the situation.

But the next challenge is yet to come. When they arrive in the Udar system, will she be able to get all the clans to join her?

One thing's for sure . . . it won't be easy.

Find out when Chapter 29 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	29. Assess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 29: Assess

Another day had passed before our ship finally reached the Udar system. I stayed with Daugo and watched him recover, getting him meat reserves. I even gave a few of my own to which he tried to decline. But I insisted and with his meager strength, he relented. It felt nice to know he was being taken care of. Lar'ja did the same so Daugo got more meat than any of us.

The Udar system was not much, only filled with gas clouds that were harmless to the ship but deadly if even one of us stepped outside. Which we won't in the first place. Even a Yautja with a mask wouldn't survive long. It was a risk to come here but served well for a hiding place to gather forces.

Sa'iye did warn me of the clans that had come. Some were unsure of all this while others might try and say something that could negatively impact the purpose of why they had come. It didn't matter to me. I had a mission to fulfill and I was prepared to give everything for it.

In the center of the Udar system, there was a single purple planet that had somehow been unaffected throughout centuries and had become a living planet. It was once used as a station by the Yautja for secret meetings. One of the reasons it became the spot to use. It had been abandoned for some time . . . until now.

Many ships of different shapes and sizes had gathered in the ports with more on the way. I watched from the front deck, keeping my chest high. Lar'ja stood next to me while the others were behind.

"This is it," Xen'ork spoke. "Sa'iye, Za'hir, and A'ni-de are waiting for us at the eastern ports so we'll land there."

"Good." I nodded. "Land and we'll get ready."

"Of course."

While Xen'ork worked on getting the ship towards the location, I turned around and faced the others. Everyone watched me eagerly, waiting for what I had to say.

"It's going to be rough in there. There will be a lot of Yautjas we don't know and they can be hostile, especially to any oomans."

I turned to Rory and the rest of my ooman friends. It wasn't lost to me that they seemed nervous, especially with Brackett. Her face spoke out more than anyone else. Royce seemed fine but he was far too busy keeping an eye on Rory and also McKenna who was standing with Arkarb. Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de kept a watch as well.

"So stay close to me until we're inside. The rest will keep an eye out for trouble. Understood?"

Everyone answered, "Yes."

I smiled, knowing they were sacrificing a lot to keep with my commands. It was harsh but necessary.

"I'm going to check on Daugo. Lar'ja . . . Arkarb . . . can you help me?"

They nodded. Lar'ja gave a silent purr that only I can hear. I smiled and headed to the back of the ship to get Daugo. Once we're on the planet, Sa'iye will take over and heal the rest of his injuries. Of course, I had a feeling she might nag me as well. The scars on my chest have yet to heal completely. It worried me in the beginning but since they didn't pose a threat, I covered them with cloths for now. Lar'ja insisted I should inform Sa'iye of what happened but it was the least of my problems.

We had other things to take care of.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Xen'ork docked the ship as close to the planet as possible, actually making the softest landing I ever experienced. All of us except for Rory waited at the entrance of the ramp. Lar'ja and Arkarb stood next to Daugo, acting as supporters to help him walk. I glanced once in a while towards Daugo, reassured when he smiled. I smiled back, feeling confidence return to me.

It wasn't long before the ramp began to open and lower itself to the metal floor of the port. This is it. It comes to a halt, revealing part of the outside.

"Stay close to me."

I was the first to step out with the others following. I made sure that Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde covered the rear, encasing Rory and every ooman in our group in the middle. Xen'ork would join us soon when he got the ship parked. We were going into unknown territory with many Yautjas that haven't been around oomans a lot. Some expressed that they don't like them. I had lost too many friends already and I wasn't about to let it happen again.

As soon as we got out of the ship and onto the port, we were greeted by a sight that even I didn't think would ever see.

There had to be hundreds if not thousands of Yautjas gathering in one area. Many had different cultures of their own with different weapons and armor. One group wore heavy ones designed with the greatest details of the Yautja symbols. Another was simple and more nomadic, wearing little to no technology. Despite being one species, many clans adapted their style of hunting so not all the norms are the same. The only thing that connects us is the Code of Honor. All Yautjas, regardless of age or rank, must follow.

It wasn't long after we walked a few steps did we notice many watching us. Some even kept their stares on us. Well . . . mostly the oomans. Rory remained confident by my side, being most experienced with our kind. Brackett was the same. Royce, Lex, and McKenna were a little unsure. I turned and nodded to them . . . a sign that everything was going to be alright.

They didn't stare for long when I turned to them. Being the Leader of the Elites, the Yautjas would lower their gazes. It was rude for them to look upon a Leader like that . . . unless they want to get killed. Even if it wasn't so, Lar'ja growled in warning. They turned even before they saw me coming.

"How much further?" Rory asked softly.

I hummed. "Not far. We'll go through the tunnels and then, we'll be inside."

Long ago, the planet was hollowed out by the Yautjas and made into a metal tunnel system like an airport inside. The lobbies centered around the outer shell like a ring. The lower levels were more rooms and areas for food and social gatherings. But the bottom contained the largest meeting room ever according to what I've heard. That is where all the clans would gather . . . and where I would plead my case to take our home back.

We stayed in the middle as we walked through until we made it to the other side. It wasn't hard to spot Sa'iye, Za'hir, and A'ni-de from a few feet away. To my subtle surprise, Dutch was with them. Maybe I should have expected it. He's not a typical person.

They were conversing when Sa'iye caught sight of us. Her eyes lit up as if she hadn't seen me in years. She skips over to us with Za'hir, Dutch, and A'ni-de following behind.

"Ta'kasa!"

She stopped a few feet in front and did her bow in respect. "I'm glad you're here in one piece."

I gave a somewhat fake smile. I didn't know what to say exactly, especially when I could see Sa'iye open her mouth and then close it. The light in her dimmed, fading by the grim cloud above. "I'm sorry for Olgoth and T'uark."

I sighed. "They died honorably. Thanks to them, we made it in one piece."

"And they will be honored." A'ni-de comes along. He turned to the side where Lar'ja and Arkarb were carrying Daugo. "And I'm honored to see that the Dark Blade Clan Leader has returned to us."

Daugo grunts in pain but still greets him. "It's good to see you too, A'ni-de."

I smiled, looking to Sa'iye. "I know we've just arrived here but can you take care of Daugo? He needs medical treatment still."

"I'm fine, Anya."

I turned around to see Daugo. "No, You're not. Despite the machine, you still need a checkup and Sa'iye is the best healer."

"What about you? You're hurt as well."

Sa'iye's goes into healer mode, glancing at my body. "You're hurt?"

I growled at Daugo. Thanks for that. I didn't need it right now. Daugo clicks his mandibles but groans from the pain. I opened my mouth to get him moving when Sa'iye steps in front of me. I barely registered that she moved a piece of my chest armor. This behavior wasn't tolerated well but Sa'iye is a healer and I was used to this treatment to which was not out of ill will.

The edge of my scar was revealed, still oozing a bit of green blood but not much anymore. Still, Sa'iye gaps her mouth. "How did this happen?"

I sighed. "I got into a fight with Qut'suak but he's dead and I'm fine."

"No, you're not. This wound should have healed and left no scar. Are you ill?"

She reached for my head but I growled. She flinched and back off at the warning. "I'm okay. Daugo is top priority and needs it more than I."

I sounded a little harsher than I expected. I took deep breaths and calmed down. Please, Sa'iye . . ."

She hesitated but nodded her head. "Of course. I'll check on you later."

She nods to Lar'ja and Arkarb. They moved Daugo closer to her until Sa'iye grabbed the arm Lar'ja was holding. I gave a small smile to Daugo for reassurance and he purrs back.

"Take care of him. Arkarb . . . keep an eye on him."

He nods. "Yes, my Leader."

I watched as they left for the medical bay nearby. I'll check on them later . . . or else Sa'iye will track me down. It left the rest of us in the middle of the lobby, surrounded by Yautjas staring at us.

"Dutch?"

I called for him and he stepped up from the side of our group. "Yes?"

"How are the rest of the soldiers doing?"

"They're located in the lower levels but away from Yautjas that are sort of hostility towards them. They're not exactly calm but we managed."

I sighed. "Alright. Brackett, Lex, and McKenna . . . Go with Dutch to check in with them. Get some rest and food while you're at it. Check on your weapons and armor if you need to."

Brackett answered for them. "We're on it."

They followed behind Dutch and walked towards the lifts. But wanting to make sure they weren't attacked by others, I glanced at A'ni-de for assistance. He didn't need to say anything. One look at Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de and they were following behind. I trusted them enough that they'll protect them. Everything's going smoothly . . . for now.

"Rory . . . You'll stay with me."

"Alright." He answered abruptly, sounding annoyed. I expected as much. The ride to here was still full of tension, not to mention I had to keep an eye on him like he was a child again. Until he deals with the issues with his father, it's going to be like this.

Suppressing a frustrated groan, I moved my focus to Za'hir and A'ni-de. "So what's the current situation?"

Za'hir spoke. "Most of the clans answered the call but are uneasy with the decision of calling an Un'tu-at. But at least they have come regardless."

"But there are a few that are against you being the regent," A'ni-de said coldly. Not sure if it was directed to me or those who have spoken against it.

"Because I'm a hybrid."

I didn't need to ask in the form of a question. I knew it was the answer already for some. Being a Clan Leader, A'ni-de didn't say anything but there was no need for confirmation. Za'hir lowered his head. Lar'ja was the only one to say something.

"She's still the Leader of the Elites . . . regardless of what she is. If they have any ounce of honor, they would respect her more."

He stepped forward but I raised my arm to stop him. Lar'ja clicked his mandibles as if stunned by my actions. I gave one look to him and he backed off. A'ni-de seemed amused, stroking a tusk before the scene he was watching.

"It doesn't matter. I'll take anyone willing to follow me. After all, it is our home that we're taking back. And the hatred for the Killer Yautja is far worse than the hatred of me. If I have to fight for it, then so be it."

I held my chest high, watching the response from A'ni-de. Again, he seemed surprised but didn't show it. I had to learn a few of his ticks to know what his mind was thinking. He grunted and turned his back to us.

"Come with me. They're some warriors I want you to meet that might help."

A'ni-de led the way into the deeper parts of the port that went into the inner circle. It was more crowded than expected. Almost every Yautja was there and the space between them was tight. Rory had to inch close to me when a young male got too close and growled. Lar'ja did as well and being as the male was an Unblooded, he walked away. We were okay but I feared the worst is yet to come. Imagine if a Blooded warrior would come.

"Za'hir," I whispered. He nudged his head while we were behind A'ni-de. "How's Sa'iye and everything?"

It had been a while since we separated and I worry about Sa'iye's health, considering she has to work hard to heal almost everyone. Not to mention the fact that she's carrying a pup inside her. I know Za'hir wouldn't lie if something was wrong. He's too honorable for that.

He purrs. An unusual response from him. "She's fine. It's been stressful after arriving here but she's handling it."

"And her pup?"

I heard Lar'ja hold a breath. I didn't know if he was informed or not but judging from his subtle reaction, he may have not.

"All is well, my Leader. Thank you for thinking of us."

He was sincere and lowered his head in a bow. His eyes closed softly.

I smiled. "Good. She'll need lots of rest before all of this goes down."

It was not the Yautja way to worry for a pregnant female. Even with a pup growing inside themselves, the females can still do great harm and fight as well as any male. No matter how far along with the pregnancy, they can kill until they give birth, recover quickly, and go at it again. Still, my ooman side worried about her. I don't know much about pups or babies but learned on Earth that they were fragile and many things can go wrong during the pregnancy. I didn't bother to study more when I arrived on Yautja Prime, seeing as I wasn't thinking I could have pups.

Even so, it stung in my chest.

Sensing the stress, Za'hir turned to face forward. Rory had no idea what we were talking about but not oblivious to the pain in my face. He grinned but it faded within a second, not sure if it was because he was still angry with me or showing compassion. Lar'ja wrapped an arm around my shoulders, purring to soothe me.

"It's alright."

It was all he could say. I wasn't sure anything else was appropriate.

Once we got through to the inner ring, A'ni-de showed us to one of the lifts and went in. We followed suit as he pressed on the panel to find the right level. The door closes and it takes us to the lower levels. We stopped at the first one and A'ni-de walked out with us tailing him. Luckily, it wasn't too packed yet so we moved quickly through the hall until reaching the last one at the back.

"Follow me," A'ni-de called.

I nodded as he opened the door. I was the first to go through as per rank with Lar'ja and Rory next to me. Za'hir was the last, staying behind to close the door. As soon as I was in the room, I could see three Yautjas standing in the center. Immediately from the expensive look of the armor and the details it had, two were Clan Leaders like A'ni-de. One was a female that was even taller than Sa'iye to my recollection, adorned with beautiful silver armor. The other two were males. The male with the special armor had a dreadlock that was sliced into two so it took me a minute to but there was one that caught my eyes, unlike anything I've seen before.

The male was short for his size, only a foot shorter than the other male next to him. But what caught me by surprise is the tan color of his skin, much like an ooman. It was decorated in red stripes like a typical Yautja would have. The red and brown mixed color in his eyes was mesmerizing.

Lar'ja nudged my shoulder. "Stop staring at him." He growled but more towards the male, gaining the attention of the three Yautjas before A'ni-de presented himself.

"My lords." He bowed slightly. "Our apologies for the wait but they finally arrived."

Neither said much as they turned to me. Lar'ja didn't like the look of the same male with unusual skin. He growled low in warning.

"Lar'ja." I elbowed him in the side of his chest. He grunts and pulls back. "Stop that."

The female Yautja started to laugh, gaining our attention. Lar'ja stopped the noise but glared at her despite the clear difference in rank. She didn't mind but rather looked amused.

"So this is the hybrid we've been hearing about? You seem . . . different than what I expected."

I didn't know to take that as an insult but she didn't display any disgust or rage. Rather, she seemed curious. I tilted my head and smiled. "And I didn't expect to meet someone of your caliber."

"Of course. And to bring an army of oomans with you. It must have been no small feat." She glanced at Rory but he didn't react. I warned him of making eye contact until we got settled in so he lowered his gaze. Good job.

"It was not."

A'ni-de interrupted. "Ta'kasa . . . this is Lord Ca'sea. The current Leader of the Arrow Clan."

She bows her head and I reciprocate back.

"Over here is Lord Raith of the Uhri Clan that has brought some of his members here."

Raith nodded back. "It's a pleasure."

I smiled before turning my attention to the last and strange male. "And you are?"

He grunted before taking a step towards me in a careful manner. His eyes glanced at me with such curiosity before he spoke. "My name is Ya'stih."

I hummed. I observed him up close. His armor wasn't as impressive as Raith or Ca'sea but not to be messed around with, wearing shoulder armor similar to my own. I guess the male looked at me a little too much because Lar'ja moved closer to me and glared at Ya'stih.

Again, I swatted him away. His golden eyes looked down in surprise but I gave a look that was a clear sign of the 'I'm going to kick your ass' thing. He backed off again before I introduced myself.

"Pleasure. My name is Ta'kasa of the Elites. This is my lifemate . . . Lar'ja of the Dark Blade Clan along with Za'hir who is one of my Elites."

Now . . . it was time to introduce Rory. I wasn't sure of what would happen but it was courtesy to bring him here if negotiations were to go smoothly. "And this is Rory. The current Leader of the oomans who came."

Neither of the three made any acknowledgments, just stared right at him. Rory was a bit unsure but I nudged his shoulder to initiate him. He took a deep breath and lowered his head with his arms crossed, much like another lower-ranked Yautja would do.

"It's nice to meet you all." He stepped back, going right behind us.

"The ooman speaks our tongue. Impressive." Ca'sea remarked.

But like the classic A'ni-de, as I learned, he gets right to business. "So with the problem of getting many of the clans to join the cause and make you regent, the Uhri and Arrow Clans are the most influential. Many respect their clans to some degree and Ca'sea and Raith agreed to help."

"Then they have my gratitude. I'm sure you have no problem with oomans though? They are a part of this after all."

Raith and Ca'sea shook their heads. Ya'stih didn't make a motion, remaining still and keeping an eye on me. Creep.

Ca'sea responded. "Not as much as others. And given our current situation, beggars can't be choosers."

"I completely agree with you."

"However . . . there is one problem." Za'hir spoke. "Even with their help, the clans won't easily be persuaded. Another clan is deeply opposed to the idea and is suppressing the others to do the same."

"Then who is it?"

Za'hir paused. "The Dalk'ot Clan."

The what clan?

Lar'ja growled. "Those sons of a bitches. Why am I not surprised? They're too stubborn to submit to anything, particularly if it involves hybrids or oomans. My father had a hard time negotiating with them before."

It took me a minute to realize who they were talking about. Daugo would always brag about a clan driving him nuts with not negotiating. He never involved me directly with them, saying they were a waste of time but felt it was going to bite us in the face one day.

Hmmm . . . guess one day is today.

Raith grunted in agreement. "True but they hold the greatest number of Yautja warriors at the moment. The majority of our force lies with them and if they don't help us, it might not matter what we do."

"Are they seriously thinking of doing that? Lar'ja growled. "Bad Bloods have taken our home and destroyed many of our fellow warriors. Are we just going to sit around and let them win?"

"What choice do we have?" Za'hir commented.

As they debated on what to do, my mind was already assessing what to do. The other clans would follow if the Dalk'ot Clan joined them but they were stubborn. But that only indicated to me that they are just as honorable as us if not more. In short, they may follow the Code of Honor to a tee. If that's the case, then I can use that to my advantage.

"Then we'll have to make them."

Everyone stopped, turning to me in surprise. It was silent but it didn't bother me anymore. My mind was set on the plan that I had. "Will there be a meeting on this matter?"

I looked at A'ni-de. He grunted. "There will be in the next few days when the rest of the clans come. All we can do is influence the others for now. It might help turn the favor onto us."

I looked around at everyone. They all watched me intently . . . Ya'stih is particular. Why is he staring at me like that? That was a matter for another day. With newfound strength, I raised my chest and stood like any Leader would.

"Then let's make those days count."

Hello Everyone!

Sorry for the tardiness. I wasn't feeling well this week so it has been a struggle for me to write this. But better late than too late . . . more so with never lol.

But here they are at the Udar system and checking out what the board is right now. Many of the clans have gathered but we always have the little bugger clan who wants to make this difficult. But they are Yautjas so they won't be easy to persuade.

At least Anya has much support with her. And for those who have read my other stories, I think you might recognize a few characters that I brought to this one. If not, then I don't know what to do with myself lol.

Will Anya get the support she needs? Or will she and her friends be on their own?

Either way, she's not the type to back down . . . especially with Hakr'ough playing on the opposite side of the board.

Find out when Chapter 30 is posted the week after (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram. Have an exam to study. Urg!

So I want to wish a great Fourth of July for those living in the USA. As for the others, I wish you the best holiday as well. Regardless, you're all invited if I had a party. ;)))

Thank you for for the comments on Chapter 28. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	30. Checking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 30: Checking Up

"Anya . . ."

I heard someone calling me. I was too tired to move. I wanted to rest more. I snuggled into the soft fur blanket, hoping that I would be left alone to sleep. But a clawed hand gilded across my arm, drawing a few lines into my skin. I groaned in response, trying to get back to sleep but I would not have such luck.

"Anya. Wake up."

The voice was more clear, belonging to Lar'ja. I tightened my lips together. Really? Now I can't go back to sleep with him knocking at my door. Sighing in defeat, I rolled over to the other side and peeked. Lar'ja was looking down at me. His dreadlocks formed a dark curtain around me, making his golden eyes shine like the moon in the night.

"What?" I yawned, stretching my neck.

"You've been sleeping for longer than you should."

"And why is that a problem? Did you forget what we did last night?"

How could he? Everything had been stressful these last few days, working with any clan members who were willing to talk with me. The only free time I had was checking on Daugo or spending time with Lar'ja. With him . . . we mated for most of the time.

"Plus, I've been busy talking with other clans before the big meeting. Sorry if I was sleeping a lot."

I made that point to my case as well. Lord Ca'sea has been very helpful in talking with her sister clans . . . the Razor and Iron Fist Clans. They were on board before I even spoke with them. I divide the work between me, Za'hir, Lar'ja, Nei'hman-de, and Yeyinde to convince the others of our cause. An ooman companion would come with them, either Brackett or Dutch. They were the two I thought best for the job at least. Others stayed to keep the soldiers in check and provide supplies and food. Now, we only have until tomorrow before the big meeting commences.

In response, Lar'ja chuckled. "Of course." He moved his nude body to cuddle against me, still looking down. It didn't help my cause to go back asleep with his cock poking my hip. "But this amount of sleep is very unusual for you."

"What do you mean?" I pushed him away, enough to scoot into a sitting position on the bed.

"You've been very tired for the last couple of days. Not to mention you've been eating a lot."

"It's been stressful and running around has made me hungry."

"But your wounds should have healed by now." He points to my chest with the scars from my fight with Qut'suak. They were completely healed but left a pretty bad scar. I didn't think much of it but Lar'ja was a worrywart. He must have been watching me or else he wouldn't have noticed the small changes in me.

Lar'ja rubs between my breasts carefully, lining one of the scars. "I think you should check with Sa'iye again."

I growled in frustration and he backed off quickly. I got to my knees and sat, glaring at him. "I've already checked with her. She's running multiple tests to find out why I can't heal anymore. If anything, she's find something before I arrive. It's not necessary to go back again."

"Please go . . ." He whined like a kicked puppy. "For me at least."

I don't know how he learned to make his eyes so cute but he did it well. Lar'ja leaned his face closer to me. I could feel his breath on me. It had a calming effect on me and I couldn't help but relent. One of his perks is that he's very persistent, especially when it came to my well-being.

"Fine. I'll go. I have to check Daugo anyway so why not?"

Lar'ja smiled as if he got a well worth trophy. Do you think you won over me? A bloom of heat surged inside me and I answered it without hesitation. I flipped Lar'ja so fast that he gasped in shock. By the time he realized what happened, I was on top of him, straddling his waist. Quickly, I ground my hips against him hard. His cock jumped excitedly under me and a strained groan escaped his mouth. His head leans to the sky for a minute before coming back to me.

I smiled down at him. "But I would like to have something in return."

Before I could move, Lar'ja flipped us so I was under him. It was an instant he pushed himself inside me and I closed my eyes at the sudden feeling of fullness. I moaned softly, staying still until looking back to Lar'ja with a smirk on his face.

"I've never one to not give it to you."

I giggled and he began to move at a steady pace. I could feel my walls clamping down on him like a vice. The pleasure crawled under my skin, heightening my sense of touch. Every time his stomach rubbed against mine, it sent a shock to my fingertips. It intensified when his tongue latched over my nipple. I gasped in delight as I moved with him.

Lar'ja moves faster and faster, pushing harder into me. I bit my lip and pressed against his chest, feeling his heart race and his breath trying to keep up. The passion grew as beads of sweat formed on our bodies so I knew it wasn't long before we came. And sure enough, his cock hit the sweet spot deep inside me and I screamed, digging my nails into his arms. The wave of my orgasm blew over me as I rode Lar'ja's, roaring in pure ecstasy as he spilled his seed inside me. After that, he carefully laid down on top of me, purring.

It is what I needed. I wrapped my arms around his body, softly kissing him as we laid there together . . . enjoying these peaceful moments that we didn't know if more will come after this.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As promised, I headed to the Healers to talk with Sa'iye while Lar'ja went to talk with more clans. It was the only place she would be at this hour. With many Yautjas coming in and more attacks from the Bad Bloods, I could see the severity of the situation. The healer's deck was spacious but it felt cramped to me. Bodies lining up with many bearing severe wounds. One had his arm cut off, mangled like someone tried to cut it off but failed. Another had a hole in his stomach. Guts hanging to the side as the healers attempted to save him. Futile . . . There were more as I paved through and the smell of blood made me sick.

I reached for the door of the backroom as it slid open. Sa'iye had personally brought Daugo there to treat his wounds. I got daily reports from her, describing how he was doing. So far, he was recovering well as expected with Sa'iye's skills. I expected only her and Daugo to be in the room but when I entered, another figure stood in front of the metal table where Daugo laid.

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do?"

It was McKenna's voice. There was no doubt of it, especially with his form and familiar hair from behind. Daugo purred for a minute and clicked his mandibles. "If I have learned much of anything, confronting is the only way to get past this. Lar'ja and I had—"

Daugo must have heard me and looked over McKenna to see me. McKenna was the first to say anything, turning around in a soft shock. "Oh, Anya. I didn't expect you to come."

I smiled. "I wanted to check how Daugo's doing. Plus, I needed to talk with Sa'iye. Is she here?"

He shook his head. "No. She had to get some extra supplies but will be back in a few minutes." McKenna looked to me and then to Daugo . . . and then back. "I think I should leave the two of you alone."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to force McKenna to stay here. And I wanted to talk with Daugo alone anyway. It felt better that way. He turned back to McKenna and surprisingly bowed with his arm crossed. He must have learned that recently. I never have seen him do that before.

"Thank you for your advice. I'll make sure to take care of it before all of this goes underway."

Daugo bowed his head. "Of course. Live well."

McKenna smiled at me and Daugo before leaving the room. Daugo and I stared at each other for a moment before I broke the surface of the silence. "What was that all about?"

Daugo merely shook his head. "It's between me and him. But since you know much already, he wanted to talk about the situation with his son."

I opened my mouth in awe. So that's it. I knew McKenna was concerned with Rory and his behavior towards him but never imagined he would go to Daugo for advice. But then again, they were similar in ways. Lar'ja didn't have the best relationship with his father in the beginning . . . until now when everything has gone to c'jit.

"I see . . ." I hummed. "Did he take your advice?"

He nodded. "I believe so. But nothing's going to happen until the meeting is settled. He didn't want to bother you with his problems. No one wants to though."

I figured as much.

I sighed, moving to sit next to him. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Better than before." He patted his shoulder. "Sa'iye did a good job in healing the rest. I may be able to join the fight when we're ready."

I tightened my lips in a smile but turned away. I knew, despite his injuries and what he had gone through, he was a warrior. He would want to fight to the bitter end if he could, driven even more that I'll be in it. But another part of me, perhaps the ooman side, worried about sending him to battle. I glanced at the burned marks on his arms. They looked just as bad, if not worse, as my own back in the day. But it was oomans who had done it to me. Bad Bloods can be sadists and they enjoyed it. To think they did this to him . . . I wonder what will happen to the others if we go into battle.

"Hey." Daugo reaches for me and rubs my cheek. "It'll be alright."

"I try to keep telling myself that." I pushed into his hand. "But the more we dig deeper into this, the more questions and doubts come up. I want to be strong and not show emotions as any Yautja warrior would. But I don't want anymore to die in vain."

I lowered my head.

"But you are no Yautja."

I pulled away from him in shock. I felt my pride as a warrior was being questioned by the one person out of a few I could count on. I wanted to say something but wasn't sure. Luckily I waited until Daugo kept going.

"You are more than that. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." His hand moves to scratch my chin playfully. He chuckled. "And you're too hot-headed to let anyone stomp over you."

Such a display would have been disrespectful in the Yautja ways, especially given that I was a higher rank than he was. But our relationship was different between us and even more so between species. I chuckled and pulled away from him. His claws brushed against my chin gently.

"You're only saying that to stay in my good graces."

We both laughed together. A small bit of happiness in this dark world covered by a cloud of uncertainty. But then, we stopped when a loud clunk on the side of the table was heard. I moved away and realized it was the sickle weapon bumping into it when I moved. I figured that it must be important, given what Qut'suak said about it so I kept it. Grunting in annoyance, I took it off to adjust my armor belt and proceeded to put it back.

"Wait." I stopped, frozen in my place. "Where did you get that?"

I looked at Daugo's confused look and then at the sickle weapon. I brought it up for him to see. "Qut'suak had it before I killed him with it. Why do you ask?"

"That is Kaail's weapon."

He spoke as if surprised to see it. Kaail? I heard Qut'suak say that same name so it confirmed that it was no misinformation. If Daugo knew, then it must be very important.

"What about it?" I sounded a little more disrespectful than I wanted to be. Daugo sighed, leaning back into the table he was on.

"I can't believe that bastard would go and take a sacred weapon from the catacombs."

"Sacred weapon?"

My eyes widened at the realization. Yautjas honor such weapons as much as the gods. To hear that I possessed one of them terrified me. Many would see it as disgusting for a hybrid to carry such a thing. I mean . . . no one said anything but might be too nervous to ask such a thing. The desire to let it go was immense. And I was about to do so, almost placing it on the table.

"You don't have to do that."

I stopped. "Why? You said it yourself that it was sacred."

Daugo grumbled. "I did but there's nothing to do now. I know you were taught to respect it but you have no fear. I think you earned it."

My eyebrows tightened together. Puzzled confusion swelled in my mind. I glanced at the sickle weapon, turning it around to observe it. "Why is this so sacred?"

I looked to Daugo as he adjusted in his place. "It once belonged to Kaail. The White warrior who freed our people from slavery."

"Really?" I became intrigued. "I didn't know that."

He smiled. "I can't blame you for not knowing. It's a story that is as old as our civilization. Not many remember it now. And it's . . . complicated."

"But to think the Yautja were slaves . . . it's hard to imagine."

"I know but it's true. He was the first to form the first clan along with others. He used that against the Amengi to hunt them down and created the Code of Honor we all follow now. He's forever remembered by a few."

Out of nowhere, he grunted. "I don't want to dive into more right now."

As much as I wanted to ask more, I could see Daugo looking tired. He was healed but his body still wasn't used to keeping up with simple demands and small talks. He groaned and turned to his side to look at me. I inched closer and patted his head, curling my fingers into his dreadlocks. He purred in pleasure and I smiled.

"He sounds like a great warrior." I paused for a moment. "I wonder if I can do the same now."

My voice was layered with guilt and worry. The short description of this 'Kaail' was enough to inspire me and maybe others before. He sounded amazing and strong. I looked to the sickle weapon, staring at it for a few moments. I wonder what this weapon has seen . . . or done.

"You will, Anya." He grabbed my hand in a tight embrace as he closed his eyes. "You will."

I rubbed between his dreadlocks until he was fast asleep. It was surprisingly quick for him to pass out as he did. But I had to remember he wasn't in the best shape and form. But it was nice to watch over him, making sure he was safe and well.

The door to the room opened suddenly and I fought the urge to jump, fearing about waking up Daugo. I took a breath to calm down and waited for whoever was coming in. Sa'iye pushed the door open and came inside, looking down at a panel. She must have been too focused on whatever she was looking at. I spoke first to get her attention but quietly.

"Sa'iye."

She jumped in surprise and almost growled instinctively when I pressed a finger to my lips. I pointed down at Daugo's sleeping form and she got the message quickly.

"Anya . . . you scared me."

"Sorry," I whispered. "I just came in to check on him. He's asleep."

She shook her head in disappointment. "I swear . . . you should contact me if you are coming. I would have kicked your ass if you were someone else."

"Then you'll be paying the price for it," I growled but playfully.

Sa'iye shook her head as she walked to me. "If you wanted to know, Daugo is doing well. His serious wounds have been dealt with but his body is still recovering from being starved for so long. But like any male, he wants to get out as soon as possible."

I giggled. "I know. He told me and I'm not surprised."

Sa'iye smirked a bit. "Always the males, huh?" She moved away and checked on the panel while she dropped a bag full of medical supplies.

"Say . . . I came to ask for something."

"Hmmm?" She turned around.

"I wanted to check up with you about my tests. The ones you took when we first arrived here."

She nodded. "Of course. I have them here actually." She moves towards me and presses on the panel, turning on the hologram with the results displayed. I never got used to what the symbols mean in medical terms. I was still a novice and hoped to learn more from Sa'iye when this is all over.

"Everything we know so far . . . all is normal. That's good but also bad. We still don't know what caused you to not heal anymore as you used to."

She let out a hiss. It worried her as much as myself. It could be how sudden it was with no explanation whatsoever. Although my wounds heal, the scars on my chest left a reminder that nothing is what it seems. I let Sa'iye come closer to examine them as I took off my chest armor. She traced a claw over one, seeing the scabs were coming off.

"You're still healing so that's good." She presses on the panel to take notes. "Tell me. Have you felt any different since we arrived here?"

I huffed. "Actually . . . that's the reason I came here. Things have been off lately."

"Is it because of Lar'ja?"

I bit my lip. You can't hide the truth from her.

I nodded. "Yeah. He's a worrywart. I'm not too concerned but I don't want to stress my life mate with everything going on. So I came to appease his mind."

She began to giggle in an almost teasing way. I stood up and crossed my arms in disapproval. She stopped but smiled anyway. "Come on. It's kind of cute of you to worry about your mate."

"Speaking of which, how's the pup?"

I noticed that her belly was beginning to swell. A small rump formed from her hips. It had been a few weeks to a few months so she would have grown over that period. Sa'iye looked down at her belly and rubbed it gently . . . as if cradling it. I smiled at the warmth she was giving. Seeing a soon-to-be mother ready to have her child. She looked up with a smile. "I can't wait to meet him soon."

"It's a boy?"

She nodded. "I did a few tests on myself and found out."

"Did you let Za'hir know?"

"I did."

"That's good. He's going to be the father after all. I'm happy for you."

I had to remind myself that not everything was gloomy, dark, or serious. Sa'iye was going to have a pup and I had Daugo and Lar'ja with me along with others. A small light in the darkness.

Sa'iye straightens and looks at me. "Do you want to feel him?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "You'll let me?"

All she needed to give was a nod. Still hesitating, I came to her and didn't take my eyes off of her belly. My hand reached slowly, stopping only inches until I pressed against her. It was rock hard like a muscle with the scales on top but warmer than the rest of her body. At first, I didn't feel anything. I felt disappointed and was about to move away when a sudden jolt pushed against my hand.

I froze in shock. Was that the pup?

I stayed still for a moment, frozen in such a state that nothing else existed. A few moments later and I felt another kick coming . . . and then another. The pup inside was more active now, almost as if jumping excitedly for me. The happiness inside myself grew immensely, enough that I felt a single tear flowing down my cheek.

Is this what it feels like . . . to have a pup? Will I ever have one?

I pulled away before the dark feeling ruined the moment. I wiped the tear away before Sa'iye could see. I pulled away and gave a smile, hoping she didn't see it. She was oblivious to what happened. She nodded her head softly. Her mandibles clicked in amusement.

"He likes you."

I huffed. "Who doesn't like me?" We laughed together.

As much as I wanted to stay in the moment, our conversation diverted far from what it was supposed to be. I cleared my throat and asked. "So . . . back to where we left off . . ."

She stopped me. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that." She gets the pad again. "Have you felt any different since we arrived here?"

"Yeah. Lately, I've been tired a lot even though I've been eating more than usual. I swear that many think I'm more an animal than the kainde amedha. But I think it's only stress and the long days of travel. Other than that, I'm fit as a fiddle."

Sa'iye tilted her head, confused. I forgot she didn't get the meaning of ooman phrases yet. "I mean . . . I'm good to go."

I thought she was going to move on and instruct me to get some rest. Instead, she looked up and down my body for some reason. It made me feel exposed despite the thick armor on me. I stood there and watched her expression change. Her eyes zeroed on—

"Sa'iye? Are you okay?"

She blinked as if breaking from a trance. She stepped away and looked at me, still serious. "It could be from stress but I want to run more tests just in case."

I opened my mouth in shock. "More tests?"

"Yes. I'm a healer and I make the rules. It's best to do them now before the meeting tomorrow. With everything going on and no answers to your problems, it's the only way."

Of course. . . she makes a point. The meeting was tomorrow and I had to be in my best shape to face off with dozens of leaders to thousands of Yautja. I had some support but they need a strong leader to guide them to what needs to be done.

Relenting, I sighed and lowered my shoulders as if I was a child that didn't want to do what their parents asked them. "Fine. Lead the way."

Sa'iye snorted proudly at the victory. I didn't want to admit she won but wasn't about to argue with her. She would win when it came to healing and medical knowledge. She turns around to the door and with me following behind to head for the examination room for tests.

The meeting is coming up . . . McKenna and Rory still are not on good terms . . . more tests to run . . . Lar'ja worried . . . Daugo trying to get back to full health . . . This was becoming more stressful than I thought.

Hello Everyone!

Surprise chapter for all.

I got so motivated when I began to read Aliens vs Predator: Prey about Dachande and Machiko that I got my writing going crazy. So I'm posting this new chapter earlier than expected. Plus, I might be able to add another chapter of Nexus by the end of this week so be ready! :DDD

It's good that Anya is getting some 'steamy' time with Lar'ja (giggles . . .) but also checking in on Daugo. He's doing well and there's hope he might join the war against the Bad Bloods. And a little mention of a certain character from another story of mine. Can you guess? But a lot of work is needed to be done to get there.

And a sweet moment for Sa'iye letting Anya touch her pup like that. It gave me a small warmth to my stomach as well. But no answers as to why Anya is still not healing.

Or maybe . . . I can't say anymore lol.

The big event will commence tomorrow for her. Will she be able to join the clans together to fight Hak'rouh and the others? Or she will have to face them alone?

Find out when Chapter 30 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

Thank you for the reviews on Chapter 29. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	31. Meeting The Big Guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 31: Meeting the Big Guns

The big day came when all of the clans that have responded arrived to attend the Un'tu-at. I believed that all the stress would dim when the meeting commenced. But not so to my disappointment. There was no helping it. All I can do is keep my head high and show them the demeanor of a Leader my position demanded.

Through the tunnels deep near the core of the planet, I walked with all the stride I can muster with my armor cleaned and presented. The Clan Leaders waited in the meeting room at the end of the tunnel, gathered to wait for us. As a tradition, all members of the Elites would be with me but I made the exception of bringing Lar'ja and Xen'ork with Sa'iye, Za'hir, and myself. And I had to pull a few strings to get Rory and Brackett with me as ambassadors to the oomans. The other warriors expressed deep concern about the ooman's involvements but it was too late for that now.

"Do you think they will agree? To help us?" Brackett commented.

"I don't know . . ." I paused. "But we have no choice in the matter. Either they join us or we fight on our own. But it would be easier with an army behind us."

"No kidding," Rory grunted. "It would be a massacre given the description Arkarb gave us."

I closed my eyes. This morning, Arkarb gave a full update on the weapons and defenses the Killer Yautja have set up on Yautja Prime while he was imprisoned. It was bad news the moment he opened his mouth. Hakr'ouh had built a massive shield around the planet that neutralizes high powered weapons like the ones on our ships. It's a good strategy for anyone, forcing whoever tried to invade Yautja Prime to enter with no idea what's in store. A trap worthy of taking out an entire fleet. That was the main problem, not to mention other weapons they concocted while I was gone.

The only positive thing is that Arkarb designed it himself, knowing the inner workings of it. Might work in our favor. For now, he's been busy working on things . . . and a present for myself. I wanted to come to the Un'tu-at but he's a Yautja who likes to be a hermit. Only allowing me and a few others to converse with.

I sighed but smiled at Rory. "We'll be okay." I brushed my hand by Lar'ja and he reciprocated. "Won't we?"

He purred. "Of course."

"Not to butt in on this 'smoothing moment." He chuckled "But why do you need me here?" Xen'ork asked.

I rolled my eyes. If you're patient enough, I can explain . . . idiot.

"Well . . . if you don't count that you're one of my best allies, I have decided."

"Decided on what?"

"To make you an Elite."

Xen'ork stopped in his tracks as if he got stunned. The others weren't as shocked as him. But then again, Brackett and Rory didn't know much about Yautja ranks and Lar'ja sort of knew where I was going with this. Luckily, we have a few moments to spare.

"You can't be serious . . ." Xen'ork paused. "I haven't even earned that right for consideration. And you want me to be an Elite?"

"We're not in normal times anymore. This is war and rules that were established before don't apply anymore." I walked up to him with my chest high. "And you've earned it already . . . despite being a clown."

He tilted his head, confused.

I pressed a hand on his shoulder. "I need all my friends to be by my side. And isn't it disrespectful not to accept it?"

It took a minute before Xen'ork smirked, lowering his head in disbelief. "You're such a strange female."

It was confirmation. I chuckled, shoving him back playfully. "You should have known that by now."

We nodded to each other before our group began to walk again. The tunnel was longer than expected and went to a decline deeper into the planet. It was a little while before I saw a massive door unlike any other, designed with the littlest details that were hard to see even up close. And I thought that the Council's door was the greatest.

Standing next to it was Ya'stih waiting for us. Lord Raith and Ca'sea would have come but he needed to be in their places when the Un'tu-at started. The tan-colored Yautja bowed his head when we were close.

"Good evening, Ta'kasa. Everyone is waiting for you."

I bowed softly. "Thank you for waiting."

He turns around and presses on the panel and the door opens within a few seconds. Ya'stih moved to the side until I walked at his level, following me by his side. Lar'ja growled a little but I held his hand to calm him down, more so from S'aiye and Za'hir who purred to keep the peace. Xen'ork, Rory, and Brackett stayed behind a little as we went through the junction that links to the meeting room. But I did feel uncomfortable when Ya'stih kept staring at me.

He looks unusual . . . and acts unusual.

"My apologies on my Clan Leader's behalf. He expressed his wishes to be with you but you know how it is." Ya'stih added.

"It's okay. As you said, it is what it is." My voice lined with a small ounce of regret.

"Is everyone in attendance? And the oomans?"

Ya'stih nodded. "They're all taken care of. We added those whom your friends are familiar with in case someone tries something."

Typical. What Yautja wouldn't try something when they see them as nothing more than prey?

"Thank you for your help. I appreciate it."

He bows. "Anytime."

We reached the other door and waited for a moment. The designs were similar to Yautja Prime. A meeting room always had a door that locked people from coming in. But this one had no panel, only a hand scanner. Ya'stih stepped aside and allowed me access. Since I was one calling the Un'tu-at, I was the only one with the key inside. I stepped forward and pressed my hand. Several clicks and the door began to creak open.

This is it.

I held my head and chest high, making myself presentable. I turned around to address everyone at the moment. Mostly to tell Brackett and Rory. They would be the most in danger. "Stay close and follow my directions."

They nodded. "We understand."

I turned around as the door opened further. My chest was feeling heavier with each second. Lar'ja came to my side and nudged his chin on top of my head. You'll be fine. He didn't need to speak to tell me that. I could feel it through to my bones. I closed my eyes briefly and smiled, leaning back to enjoy that spring rain smell.

Finally, the door was open. I could hear a loud chattering of conversations. Sounds like a lot. I took a deep breath, pulled away from Lar'ja, and stepped forward into the open.

The room was the biggest I've ever been in. An open area surrounded by seats that stared down into it like a pit. There were dozens, if not hundreds, of Yautjas sitting around tables that ran in a circle like the room itself. I had lost count around fifty or so and that was only from a glance. They were only Clan Leaders that were present so I could only imagine how many actual warriors came. Could be thousands . . . maybe more.

From one side, the ooman soldiers sat with McKenna, Dutch, and everyone else. Of course, Daugo had to come despite his injuries so Lex stayed very close in case he needed to heal. One of the hidden talents I discovered recently. It was difficult to at least get them in the meeting room with so many warriors surrounding them. Many were against it so it was through a compromise that they would take the 'inferior' seats and be allowed to watch but not speak. Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de stood on each side of them, acting as guards for protection. I have a lot of thanks I need to give them later.

As soon as our group entered the area, the whole room became quiet. All eyes locked onto us. I became self-aware but kept cool. They're just looking. Don't let them get into your head. We stopped at the edge where the seats ended and the center began. This was the point where I was going to be on my own.

"Alright. Wish me luck." I smiled at everyone.

Lar'ja purred. "You'll do just fine."

"We have faith in you," Sa'iye spoke with a smile.

Za'hir nodded his head, not much to say but then again, I already knew he felt the same. Xen'ork, of course, smirked at me while sort of posing to make himself look cool. "Kick some ass."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Yeah, you dumbass.

Brackett and Rory sighed and smiled. They stayed quiet and I couldn't blame them. Half of their attention was focused on the crowd that was staring at them with a few glares. With nothing else to say or do, I stepped forward with Ya'stih as my guide.

All eyes were now on me as I moved into the center. It was dead silent with a little hushes but it made it easier to hear some of it.

"That's her."

"The hybrid."

"You better not say that in front of her. She'll kill you."

"Really? This is the person that's going to be the regent to take our home back?"

It felt like the same. Yautja Prime and here . . . they still haven't fully accepted me. But it didn't matter. Focus on what you came here for. I raised my chest higher and moved with greater stride until I was finally in the middle.

Ya'stih bowed his head to me. "Good luck, Ta'kasa."

He backs up before turning back to where Lar'ja and the others were, sitting on a few chairs that had a front-row seat for what's to come. I couldn't stare back for too long. The worried look in Lar'ja would have shaken my resolve. I'm sorry, Lar'ja.

After a minute, I looked up to the many Clan Leaders whose eyes stared back like a mirror.

The meeting has begun.

I spoke as strong and loud as I could. The way a Leader is to show.

"My Lords. You all know why I've called you here so let us skip the formalities."

A typical meeting would have provided a little background of the situation but it was no secret of what had been done. There was no need to give A little grumbling from the Leaders but at least I got their attention. Keep it up.

"I called you here from the vast expansions of the universe to ask for your help in taking Yautja Prime back from the Bad Bloods who have dared to take it from us." I paused for effect. "I know all of you came here because of tradition but I want it to be your choice in taking back our home."

It was silent for a minute but I knew there was going to be a break of it. I was sure of it. The Leader from the Os'lud Clan spoke who wore bone-like armor.

"And how do you propose to take it back? The last time I heard, the Bad Bloods possessed vast weapons beyond even that of your clan. Not to mention that they've enhanced themselves into monsters."

"I'm well aware of it. I was there, along with my brothers and sisters, when they destroyed our buildings and killed our brethren. I witnessed the death of the Council myself. They showed no mercy."

I bit my lip. The flashback of blood . . . the smell of death . . . the coldness of the Council's eyes . . . I have seen too much already.

"But that doesn't mean they are invincible. If they have to enhance themselves, then that only shows the Bad Bloods are nothing more than cowards. They started this war. It's our duty to end it once and for all."

I saw a few nods from the Leaders. No matter what they try to think otherwise, it was common sense to those who are smart enough to understand. The Bad Bloods and Hakr'ouh would use any means to win since they know that their forces are weaker than ours. It was a fact of nature.

"Really?"

A voice spoke louder than any other I've heard. Every Clan Leader and everyone else turned to find the source of it. One Yautja leader stood from his chair, glaring down at me with such ferocity I've rarely seen. He was massive. An impressive being for anyone with an observant eye. But his armor was unusual, reminding me of a samurai outfit that made him bigger than everyone thinks. His mask hung at the side, resembling a devil face of all things. It even creeped me out a little. His dreadlocks were pulled into a top knot behind his head and embedded with golden bands. For some reason or another, he gave a vibe . . . a warning that I heard before.

"Lord Ku'roda." It was Daugo who spoke out. But his tone of voice was fierce, almost angry.

"Lord Daugo." The Leader grunted. "You live. I'm surprised you made it out of the Bad Blood's grip."

"No thanks to you."

Growls were exchanged. We watched as a stare off took place, even though they were several meters apart.

"That's enough!" Lord Ca'sea, standing on the other side of the meeting room, made herself known with a roar. "There's no time for personal attacks on each other, regardless of the history between the Dark Blade Clan and the Dalk'out Clan."

The Dalk'out Clan?

I glanced at Lord Ku'roda and realized why I was feeling weird about him. He's the one everyone has been warning me about.

Daugo and Lord Ku'roda hissed exchange before Daugo sat down, grunting in pain. I couldn't hear what Lex said when she checked him but it wasn't good. I could feel it. But at least I know who I had to watch out for. From what I've heard, they were a stubborn clan who pride themselves in honor above all others. It didn't make sense why they would be against this proposal but no matter. I was going to teach him a lesson.

Lord Ku'roda turned to me. "Who are you to say they started this war? From what I've heard, you were a product of their 'methods' to what they use now."

The Leaders whispered amongst themselves. Confusion and doubt were growing among them. I could hear a familiar growl from Lar'ja at the other side of the room and more from my friends to which I couldn't distinguish. What he said was disrespectful but true. Unfortunately.

"You're nothing more than their creation, built to bring chaos to not only one species but our very own. And abomination born unnaturally into the universe. And to top it off, you disrespect us by allowing these oomans to be among us." He turns his attention to the ooman soldiers. They lowered their heads in submission, even whining softly for a moment.

"See? They are not warriors like us. So why should they come and follow a hybrid like you?"

"How dare you!"

Lar'ja stands from his feet, growling a warning. "You have no right to call her that!"

"And you do? You and your father allowed the oomans to know of our existence, even giving our technologies to them when you are sword by duty from your ancestors to protect it."

Lar'ja flinched away, making me wonder what they were talking about.

Lord Ku'roda snorts. "I guessed right. You're just as bad as her." He turns back to me. "So why should we make you regent when all you brought is destruction when you first arrived? And brought prey that we've hunted for many seasons when they can't even fight? The Bad Bloods may have control over Yautja Prime but we can find another planet to regroup. When they are weaker, they will be destroyed . . . and you along with it."

Some of the Leaders roared in agreement. Their thunderous pounding of fists shook the ground. Lord Ca'sea and Lord Raith stood in silence. The disagreement on their faces was enough. Lord Ku'roda raised his hands as if he won a difficult battle. That is not the case.

"And what about the Successors?"

Lord Ku'roda paused. There was a hint of uncertainty in his posture and that was what I was looking for. My thoughts turned to An'tar, thinking of what he would have done if our positions were switched. He would come and rescue me in a blink of an eye. And I would do the same. I raised my eyes to him, showing nothing but determination as I spoke.

"They are your future leaders. And isn't it our sworn duty to protect them?" The roars of victory died in a second. "So what you're proposing is to leave them for dead? Like cowards?"

The Leaders suddenly grumbled and growled as if I struck a nerve. That was a point. Yautjas are a proud race and being called a coward was like spitting into their faces. But that is what he's telling others. To my surprise, Lord Ku'roda remained controlled. like a natural leader. But I wasn't done just yet.

"And these oomans you dare to insult have come a long way from home to fight for a planet that's not even their own. Despite the threats, they, my Elites, and countless others have followed me across an entire universe. Because they believe in me."

My eyes wandered for a split second to my friends, Daugo, and Lar'ja waiting and sitting on the side. All of them smiled as I did in return. That was the truth.

I looked back at Lord Ku'roda. "That is saying a lot when the oomans came to fight and you want to run and hide like a pathetic being, not even worthy of calling himself Leader?"

"How dare you?" He spread his mandibles slowly, like claws reaching to grab me. "Who are you to say that to me?"

"I am the great Leader of the Elites!"

I began to scream.

"I didn't get this rank because I listened to the bickerings of a child like you're doing now!" His growl deepened but I didn't relent. "I will do whatever it takes to protect two homes that are precious to me! I will stand and fight as any great Yautja warrior would! With pride and honor!"

The energy I was giving off sent renewal of strength to everyone. The oomans, my friends, even the Leaders themselves. Roars and cheers began to erupt, slowly but growing stronger. The nervousness in me faded.

"The Bad Bloods are nothing more than vermin to be destroyed! They have taken thousands of lives, all for the sake of their tainted pride and left nothing but ruin! I had enough! If you follow me, I vow to rid them of the universe! I will give them a fearful, bloody lesson in slaughter!"

The roars and screams of ooman and Yautja alike radiated throughout the room, shaking the ground beneath my feet. It felt great . . . victorious even. I felt the pride of my Yautja side gives me strength. My heart pounding with each beat. The heat throughout my body burned like a raging fire. The Bad Bloods have taken so many of my loved ones and friends throughout my entire life. I was done with being pushed around. I was ready to fight back those who thought of me as weak.

I. Am. Not!

Lord Ku'roda's face contorted, trying to hold in the anger inside. To be insulted by a hybrid must have stung. Good.

He slammed his fist into the table in front of him. "It doesn't change the fact that you're one of them!" He roared. "You will not have support in this! Without my clan, the others won't follow you! No matter what you offer!"

Some of the others nodded in agreement. I suspected it would come to this. Daugo was right. This clan, even their Leader, is stubborn. I can't blame them for fighting back. Few Yautjas take their pride as warriors so seriously that nothing much else can convince them otherwise. However, there was one way to which even Lord Ku'roda couldn't refuse.

But it came with a huge risk.

I swallowed and allowed myself to calm down before speaking. "Then I make you an offer."

The room went silent again. Lord Ku'roda's interest peaked. "Go on."

I snorted. "I call forth a Than-guan jehdin."

As soon as I proposed, every being in the room hushed. The Than-guan jehdin, also known as 'midnight fight', is a special event that calls forth great Leaders to fight. No Yautja can resist such pleasure but this was beyond all fights. This one allows two combatants to offer deals if they win. Lose . . . and it might cost more than one can pay.

I didn't turn to see the reactions of my Elites and Lar'ja. I knew too well what they would think of my last-minute decision. Lar'ja himself would be completely against it if I mentioned it beforehand. It was a choice I made myself and one that I needed to win.

Lord Ku'roda grinned. Not too surprising since this would expose me to die by his hand. "Alright. What is your offer?"

I sighed deeply, not breaking eye contact with him. "If I win, you and your clan will agree to support me . . . no matter what I decide."

"And if you lose?" One of his eyes perked in interest.

"Then you'll have my head as a trophy."

In an instant, the Leaders cried out in mixed reactions. Some were excited, others were confused, and the rest were horrified. Mostly from those who allied themselves with me. Lar'ja must be going out of his mind. But it's an offer that Lord Ku'roda couldn't refuse. To have the head of a strong hybrid like myself would make him proud.

Out of nowhere, I watched as Lord Ku'roda jumped from his seat and landed in front of me. Even from a high point, he moved flawlessly. A move perfected over many seasons of training and hunting. Slowly, he raised himself until he stood over me, dwarfing me with his height. I wasn't intimidated one bit.

"Are you sure, Hybrid?"

He's trying to call me on my bullshit. This was my word and I never went back on it. It was a fight I will refuse to lose.

"I'm sure," I spoke clearly.

He grinned, letting his mandibles spread. There was no backing out now.

"You will regret it."

Hello Everyone!

The Un'tu-at has begun and not with a great start.

But Anya suspected that since Yautjas are stubborn (obviously lol). But not as much as Lord Ku'roda, the Leader of the Dalk'out Clan that she was warned about (and you can guess where I got the inspiration for him lol). He insulted her so much but Anya is not one to go out without a fight. So now, she's so determined to get all the clans on board. Even offering her head as a trophy to get the Dalk'out Clan at her side. Lar'ja must be having a panic attack lol.

But I was so proud of her standing up for the oomans and her friends who were by her side. She does make a point that another species will go fight to free another's home.

Will she get their support? Or will she lose more than her life?

Find out when Chapter 31 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

Thank you for the comments. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	32. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 32: Challenge

"This is nuts . . . you know that."

Sa'iye spoke as I stripped off all my armor and weapons I had, giving it to Za'hir and Xen'ork for safekeeping. It was decided that hand-to-hand combat was the best choice for a fight that will determine the entire plans against the Killer Yautja . . . to know who is the strongest. I watched from the corner of my eyes as Lord Ku'roda took longer to take off his armor. I mean . . . he has a bulky type and that doesn't look easy to put on. He gave a dirty look when he saw me.

I huffed as I took the last piece of my armor off, which were my gauntlets, and gave them to Sa'iye. "I know . . . but we have no choice in the matter."

"We understand," Brackett said. "But that deal you made kind of scares us."

"You shouldn't let it be." Rory patted her shoulder. "She's not one to lose a fight, especially in her Yautja form."

"No."

Everyone paused, turning to me as I spoke. "I won't use my Yautja form."

Xen'ork blinked his eyes. "Why? It will be a guarantee that you win."

"That's the reason why I won't." I bit my lip but kept a strong gaze to everyone and they knew right then that I was serious. "If I do that, he and everyone else will only see it as an advantage. Even if I win, they won't see it as a true victory."

I reached down my neck and raised my necklace. I noted every detail of the carving and the metal that was used. For a second, I could see my mother smiling. It was a glimmer of hope that I clung on and more from my friends and loved ones. "But I won't lose."

No one said anything. But what could they say anyway? My mind was already made up and there's nothing they can do to tell me otherwise. Xen'ork, Za'hir, and Sa'hir would not speak against me as their Leader. With Brackett and Rory, they knew too well and didn't need the laws like the Yautja to stop them. I sighed as I finished undressing, having nothing but a loincloth and leather bra.

Lar'ja had been watching from the side, not saying anything. I only needed to see his face to know what he was thinking. The worry in his golden eyes was clear as day.

"Don't look at me like that."

He sighed. "I know but I can't help it. Lord Ku'roda has a reputation for the overkill of his opponents. And now that you gave him a reason to do so if you lose, there won't be mercy." He lowered his gaze to the floor. A soft, sorrowful escaped him.

It broke my heart a little but I had to support him if he was going to support me. I walked to him and held his face in my hands, raising him until we were eye to eye. At least close to it.

"I will win this. I promise, my love."

I let my emotions come forth in my voice in the hope of transferring them to him. Sure enough, Lar'ja pressed his hands on my cheeks and brought our foreheads together. He purred softly, inhaling deeply to catch my scent no less. I did the same and my knees almost buckled when that sweet spring rain came into my nostrils. Not now, Anya.

I pulled away, much to Lar'ja's protest. But I kissed him on the cheek before I turned around with a smile. I could hear Xen'ork teasing him, making a kissing sound to which was a poor attempt. He sounds like a fish. I held a chuckle when Xen'ork grunted and heard him fall to the floor. Serves you right.

I stepped into the arena that was the middle of the meeting room, waiting as Lord Ku'roda finished undressing. He turns around and moves towards me. His chest muscles popping each time he swung his arms. He smirks down at me. Our chests inches away.

"Are you prepared to lose, Hybrid?"

I raised my chin, determination in my eyes. "Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you."

He didn't like it and spat on the ground before me. Disgusting . . . How did he become a Leader showing disrespect? My eyes looked behind him from the side and saw two members of his clan standing on the side. It was a little spark but I could see they were nervous . . . but not for their leader. I imagine that he's not the most merciful one out of the Yautja clans. The way he was treating me . . . the Leader of the Elites . . . it fits.

An arbitrator from the side stood on the side as a referee of some sort in case there was cheating. It was ironic that they would do this. Fights never have such a thing but this isn't in normal times and we're fighting right in front of clan leaders. Still, I rolled my eyes.

"Are we ready?"

Both Lord Ku'roda and I nodded.

"Then take your places."

We turned our backs to each other and walked until there were a few feet of distance between us. I could see the oomans and my friends on the side looking on nervously except for Dutch. He had a demeanor similar to Yeyinde and Nei'hman-de as they stood still as statues. Daugo was the only one who showed any emotion, mostly worried like Lar'ja but he raised his chest as any Leader would do. He met my eyes and bowed his head with a smile.

I bowed my head back. Thanks, Daugo.

"Both combatants ready."

I focused back on the fight, keeping my eyes on Lord Ku'roda as the Arbitrator checked on us, making sure we were ready. The tension was high and the roars of excitement began to grow when the Arbitrator raised his hand to signal the match to start. I crouched in a fighting stance, raising my fists. Lord Ku'roda mirrored me. My heart raced at the anticipation. Although there were lots of sounds from the bystanders, I could hear my breathing steady and strong. My blood pounding in my veins. I was ready.

"Begin!"

Lord Ku'roda wasted no time and charged right at me with a roar. For his size, he was incredibly fast. I barely dodged his fist when it came straight right at me. I lowered into a crouch and bent my knees under his abdomen. With a kick as hard as I could, I used his momentum to throw him over me. A perfect move that is hard to achieve unless you have the right circumstances.

But Lord Ku'roda is no novice.

Despite my move, he rolled on his back and quickly got to his feet by the time I did. The fury of roars from all around echoed in the room. A few gasps and cheers from the ooman soldiers but they were drowned by the Yautjas.

Stay focused!

"You move well." Lord Ku'roda chuckled. "I must say you're not as useless as I thought you'd be."

I puffed. "You haven't seen anything yet."

He charged again, fists extended to reach for me. I could have waited for him to come right at me but he was a big guy. I would have to be a Yautja to hold my ground. I wasn't going to let it be that easy.

At the last minute, I rolled to the side again but he saw it coming. Somehow, he got a hold of my leg and pulled me. The jerk he had made me feel my leg was going to pop out of my socket. He threw me straight into the air and towards where Daugo and the rest of my ooman friends were.

C'jit!

Remembering my training, I used my momentum and small body to twist in the air, landing right in between the seats. Those around me jumped out of the way but it wasn't necessary. I lunged back to the arena with little effort but I hissed when pain shot up my leg. It wasn't dislocated but it didn't feel right.

"Does it hurt?"

I glared right at Lord Ku'roda, raising his hands as if he already won. The roars grew louder around us.

"You make this too easy. Why don't you show your true self?"

I didn't move nor did I answer him.

"Come on." He stomps one foot down. "Why are you holding back?"

I had enough of this guy.

I charged at him, pumping my legs to the extreme. Lord Ku'roda stood there as if he didn't think anything could happen to him. Too bad. He raised a fist, timing when I would meet him. At the last second, I slid between his legs and kicked him right on his cock.

He roared and dropped to his knees, whining a little. Regardless of your status, males will always feel the pain right there and I made sure Lord Ku'roda knew it. I smiled in satisfaction upon hearing him and much to my surprise, the Yautjas and oomans screamed of cheers.

"Yeah! That's how you do it!"

I giggled hearing Brackett said that. She's one to speak out. I saw Daugo nodding in approval. His training paid off. Yeyinde and Dutch stayed like statues but I could sense they were just as happy. The rest, like Royce, Izzy, and Lex, raised their fists to show their support. I couldn't see Lar'ja since he was behind me but I knew he would approve too.

I smiled. Maybe even like it.

"You pauking lou-dte kale." He struggled a bit to get up. "That was a cheap shot."

"And you should never underestimate your opponent. That is what I've been taught. What's your excuse?"

That set him off a little. He comes at me again and I expected that he would do the same trick as his first. My mistake. Right as I prepared to throw him off course, Lord Ku'roda halted and swiftly moved to my side. I froze for a split second that changed the course of the fight in his favor. I tried to turn to face him but he swung his leg in a roundhouse, kicking me on the side of my upper chest. I've been beaten before but this attack was precise. He got me right between the ribs and managed to hit my lung. The air was knocked out of me in a matter of seconds.

Damn it!

But at least I got him back. I grabbed a hold of his ankle and threw him to the other side of the ring. He crashed into the wall, leaving a noticeable dent in the metal. The roars grew louder, mixed with the scream of oomans. I wished I could show the same energy but I was becoming short of breath. A sharp pain came each time I inhaled deeply. My lung was struggling to get me air.

"Hurt you?" Lord Ku'roda began to mock me, smirking. "Good . . . but not good enough."

I ground my teeth in anger. Easy, Anya. Take it slow. Don't let him get in your head. I made a move first and charged at him. From observing him, he was a big Yautja and fast . . . but not faster than me. A few feet before I reached him, I moved in a zigzag pattern so fast that Lord Ku'roda was having a hard time keeping up. With a quick jab, I got him right under the chin. Some of his lower teeth were knocked out or broken into sharp stubs. He roared in agony before he retaliated.

In close range, we exchanged blows after blows. Our fists slammed on each other, meeting in the middle with such precision. He tried to kick me under my feet to knock me to the ground. I barely managed to avoid it with a jump when he came again with the other foot. It got me off guard and I fell to the ground on my back. I had to admit that he was a skilled Leader and had experienced that may rival even Daugo's in my limited time with the Yautja.

I wish it weren't true.

My ears were deaf from the rising growls and roars of the clan leaders but I heard someone warning me. But it mattered little. Lord Ku'roda pulled me up by the neck, holding me as if I was a trophy. I tried to free my body with everything I learned . . . but my strength as an ooman wasn't enough. Especially A Yautja, however, could . . .

"I don't understand." His face inches to mine, glaring. "Why don't you transform?"

I bit my lip. Asshole . . . I know what you're doing.

He came closer and a smirk grew on his inner mouth. "Are you afraid of showing yourself? Knowing that everyone will finally realize what an abomination you are?" He sighed and shook his head. "You're so pathetic."

He thrust me up and then released my throat. My eyes widened when I saw him pull his fist and aim it at me. The panic inside me rose not from the attack that was coming but where he was aiming at on my body.

He's going for my st—

No!

I curled into a tight ball as Lord Ku'roda connected with my head. I could feel bits of bone cracking and warm liquid drip running down my nose. Despite the pain clawing inside my skull, I kept my knees to my chest as I crashed into the adjacent wall. Pieces of concrete and metal fell around me like rain. My loud gasp at contact made the whole room suddenly quiet.

"Anya!"

I could hear Lar'ja calling, followed by Rory and the others. It hurt me, sensing the distress in my mate and my friends. However, there was nothing they could. They couldn't intervene and all of the Yautjas knew, including my Elites along with Rory and perhaps Brackett. I was on my own and I knew that the moment I declared the fight.

When I heard Lord Ku'roda coming closer and the roars growing, I knew he was going to finish this. I tried to get up my feet but it was a struggle. My head was throbbing hard.

"This is no fun if you don't show us your Yautja side!" He roared to let the crowd hear them. "You're no honorable warrior like us! Pretending to be something you're not!"

A nerve struck in my head. I froze in my spot with my back turned at him. Oh . . . no, you didn't go there. I got to my feet after a few moments and looked at my friends and loved ones only a few feet away. Their stunned expressions said it all. Lar'ja showed it most of all, displaying such worry that I thought he was going to crack at the slightest pressure. I reached for my face and touched the warm liquid, bringing it to see it was green neon blood. My blood . . .

I listened as Lord Ku'roda kept going but with a quieter voice. "Might as well give up. If you can't defeat me, how can you possibly lead clans of Yautjas against the Bad Bloods you couldn't protect your friends from?" When I didn't say anything, he growled. "I'll finish this then."

He roared into the air, spurring the other Yautjas for blood. Although this fight is only hand-to-hand combat, the promise I made wasn't going to be forgotten. If he was going to kill me, now would be the perfect time to display my failure to everyone. The final insult to a warrior.

I stood there as I heard him coming like a stampede of elephants, strong and loud. Lar'ja and my friends widened their eyes at what was coming and it wasn't good. That's for sure. But for some strange reason, I felt calm . . . but also angry. A strange mix of opposite emotions swirling together rather than fighting. It could be that I knew what I had to do combined with the insulting words Lord Ku'roda spoke about me in front of all the clan leaders. Whatever the reason, it gave me the fuel I needed.

You're no honorable warrior like us! Pretending to be something you're not!

I closed my eyes as time slowed down around me. My memories came as I recalled those who have died because they believed in me. Of those who came from the ends of the universe to answer my call. I could see Olgoth and T'uark smiling at me, nodding in approval. My mother looked at me with pride with Daugo. And Lar'ja, Rory and my friends bow to me.

Honor.

My eyes shot open as I felt air rushing to the back of my head. He's coming!

At that moment, I tilted my head a little to the right, barely missing Lord Ku'roda's punch. As if time was slow, I put all my strength into my next attack. My elbow connected to the area just above his stomach and below his chest. It was a small trick I learned a long time ago that if used properly could end a match in the blink of an eye, forcing your opponent to double over. I'm glad I read those anatomy books.

Lord Ku'roda barely made a sound as he went down to his knees, holding his stomach but to no avail. He threw up bile and leftover scraps for the last meal he ate. But I wasn't about to show mercy now . . . not after what he said. I swung my leg in a roundhouse and kicked him on his left mandibles. Both were broken upon impact. He yelps like a kicked puppy as he rolled across the floor until he stopped on his stomach. The room became eerily quiet.

I looked at his fallen body, seeing him struggle to get on his knees even. His mandibles hanging like dead branches barely holding on to the tree. Slowly, I walked to where he was, timing my steps perfectly so he knew I was serious. He gave a warning hiss but halted when I was standing right in front of him, stomping my foot as a warning.

"I have come too far to lose to you now. I sacrificed so much that I won't let everyone who died be in vain." I lowered my head closer as he looked at me with a glare.

"I'm more honorable than you."

It was dead quiet that you could hear a needle drop. The wait and tension were high as everyone waited to what Lord Ku'roda's response would be. His right mandibles twitched along with his eyes. But then he looks around to his peers and other clan leaders. They mirrored him all too well.

He was defeated.

Knowing if he tried anything else, I would have the obligation to bring death to him. And I would so gladly execute it without hesitation. Honor demands it . . . as he preached a few moments ago. I waited as he got to his knees at last and for the final confirmation of my victory, he lowered his head in submission.

A burst of howls and roars filled the room once more, cheering for the pure win that they witnessed. With that, I could hear ooman cries as well from behind. I turned my head to the side to confirm it. I suppressed a giggle at how wild Brackett was, almost reminding me of a crazy fan with Rory trying to calm her down. Rory, Dutch, and McKenna all smiled in praise. As for my Elites, Daugo, and my Yautja friends, they roared as well. It was a sound that I would never forget.

Lar'ja merely smiled with pride but it was enough. His golden eyes were so bright, reminding me of the twin suns of Yautja Prime for a moment. I smiled for a second before I turned to Lord Ku'roda and then to the clan leaders around us. My voice loud but steady

"As promised, I will have the support of the Dalk'out Clan! I know many of you still don't trust me . . . but I can assure you that I will fight to take our home back! Our honor demands what has been ours since the beginning of time and wipe out the Bad Bloods that dare to toy with us!"

I waited for a moment, listening to the roars grow in strength. It fueled me with fire, scorching my veins as if I was made of lava of an erupting volcano.

"Will you help me?!"

The clan leaders began to stand up from their seats with their fists raised to the sky.

"And give these Bad Bloods that call themselves Killer Yautja a fearful, bloody lesson in slaughter!?"

"Yeah!"

More rose and cried out for blood and honor.

"Join me . . . and we will win!"

That is all I had to say . . . and it was enough.

The clan leaders were all standing, raising their fists and even some with their spears, blades, knives, and anything else to show their eagerness in battle. The oomans soldiers mirrored the same with their fists as well, given that they weren't permitted to bring their weapons. I heard Lar'ja's cries for me . . . my Elites' . . . and much more. I had the support of hundreds of clans now.

One step closer . . . Hak'rouh.

My attention turns to Lord Ku'roda who was starting to stand up. I still have one lesson left to give. Before he could get up, I grabbed a fistful of dreadlocks and pulled his head back so that his neck was on the verge of snapping. He growled but froze when I decided to do something.

"You're lucky that I held me back. Because if I didn't . . ."

I let my body change right in front of him, feeling my body extend and retract. My head barely throbs now as I stretched my neck, letting my mandibles reach towards him. Lord Ku'roda's eyes were wide, full of fear. The complete opposite of what I had seen. I leaned my face closer and growled. My dreadlocks standing up from the fury I was holding back.

"You would be dead before the fight even began."

I let him go and stood up, changing back to my ooman form slowly. He was frozen like a statue by the time I turned around and headed for everyone waiting for me, bowing and smiling. Lar'ja came running towards me as usual, wrapping his arms in a tight embrace as I welcomed him.

"You did well . . ." I felt him smile in the crook of my neck. I did the same and smelled the spring rain on him. This was nice . . .

"I can't believe you won!" Brackett came as I let Lar'ja go. "That was badass!"

I giggled. "I'm surprised that you're still liking this stuff."

"Are you kidding me?" She smirked, placing her hands on each side of her hips. "Never."

"I agree with the female ooman." Xen'ork butted in. "That's one of the best fights I've ever seen."

"Yes . . . but it's not over yet."

I didn't want to jump into that so quickly but it was necessary. It darkened the mood a bit but it still was nice.

Za'hir comes to my side with Sa'iye following. "We understand, my Leader. We will get on it immediately but you need to rest."

"He's right." Sa'iye crossed her arms. "We need to treat your wounds too." She pointed to the small drip of blood running down my face.

"I know . . ." I spoke.

I didn't waste time and began to walk with everyone out of the room, heading for the healers to get treated. I motioned to Za'hir to come to my side and he did so without hesitation. "I need you to set up a meeting with the clan leaders for our next step. We can't waste any more time."

He nodded. "When?"

I raised my chest and walked faster in determination. "We leave in a week. Make sure everyone knows."

With that, all of us were out of there. But a small tension of worry followed closely behind. I looked for a split second and saw Rory at the corner of my eye. He didn't say anything, even when I came back to them. There was no guessing what was going on. Regardless, I'll have to get his problem resolve before we leave.

There was no other option. War waited for no one.

Hello Everyone!

Badass Anya/Ta'kasa strikes again. She beat the c'jit out of Lord Ku'roda and finally got the clans to accept her as their regent. But her work is never done with the war coming and she's right when it waits for no one.

She's got some business to take care of in a week before they leave with a plan to retake Yautja Prime and kick Hakr'ouh's and his followers' asses once and for all.

But what business does she have that involves Rory? I'm sure we all know the answers to that but will it go alright? Or will she have more drama coming?

Will they be able to patch themselves together and tie loose ends before the fires of war caught up to them? What will they do?

Find out when Chapter 33 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

Thank you for the reviews and kudos. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	33. Father and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 33: Father and Son

Negotiations went much smoother after my fight with Lord Ku'roda. From the display of experience and strength, I showed them in my mere ooman form, they didn't hesitate to follow my commands. Although I wasn't much to order anyone like a tyrant, the role that I now had demanded it. Show power and just . . . or be replaced.

The first order of business was to establish what the Killer Yautja have in their arsenal. Thanks to Arkarb's information, we know that Yautja Prime has been enforced with a massive shield that covers it entirely. But it had a crucial weakness. It had to be powered and maintained by a power source within the planet and had to be turned off once in a while to repair it since it could overload. And they would need to turn it off to attack when they arrived, making it a perfect plan for an aerial invasion and giving a small window for a small aircraft to get inside.

I talked with a few Leaders, including Lord Ca'sea and finally meeting the leaders from the Razor and Iron Fist Clan. Not to mention that I found out that they were all sisters. A coincidence for myself and made things easier. I still had to talk with the Dalk'out Clan but I guess Lord Ku'roda was too stubborn or embarrassed to show himself. I bet on the first one . . . maybe a little on the second. So he sent his second-in-command named Jin'sakai, a male who wore armor that was white as snow. I thought he would act like his Leader but quite the opposite . . . and more honorable in my opinion. He took notes on how many armed forces we have from each clan and to strategize what to do.

"So we have a total of fifteen hundred small ships and three hundred Motherships if you count them together with the oomans you brought." Jin'sakai spoke.

Lar'ja, Arkarb, Daugo, and Dutch were in the meeting as well. I tried to persuade Daugo to get some rest but he wouldn't have it. I gave up, considering it would be disrespectful and there's no point in fighting a seven-foot Yautja who's more experienced than me. Everyone else was too busy getting prepared for the upcoming trip tomorrow since we decided to land on the planet D'icou, a deserted planet that we could stop for fuel and some R&R. It's far enough from the Bad Bloods that they wouldn't detect us, thanks to Arkarb and his new inventions. I had Sa'iye and Za'hir have some time alone. With the pup on the way and with the war coming, I wanted them to have some quality time. Because after this, there might not be another chance.

"But do you just showing up on their doorstep will entice them to come out?"

Dutch makes a good point.

"The Bad Bloods are too prideful to stay coped up when their enemies are knocking on their front door." Lord Si'ga of the Iron Fist Clan spoke.

"And the fact that they had advanced technology on their side along with hybridization . . ." Lord Yandea of the Razor spoke. "They won't hesitate to call for blood."

"Calm, sisters." Lord Ca'sea held her hand to her sisters. "We all want to feel the warmth of victory but calling for bloodshed is not what we're here for. That is the way of the Bad Bloods."

"But she does have a point."

All of us turned to Dutch who walked closer to the table with the holograms on. "Pride can be a weapon we can use. Sending a message that is insulting might do the trick, especially given your history with Hak'rouh" He turns to me with one eyebrow up.

"Of course." I lowered my face for a moment. The last time I did, I ended up crashing on Earth.

I felt Lar'ja place a hand on my shoulder, purring for comfort. I smiled and patted him before turning back to Dutch. "Yeah. And it will make it easier to open the shield. As for advanced technology, I believe that Arkarb is working on that."

I had to give Arkarb some credit for that. Despite being old and still weary from the journey here and his time being a prisoner, he never stopped working on new things to give us some advantage in the upcoming war. He took one of my wrist gauntlets to add a surprise for me. For some reason, I was a bit scared and curious.

"But we need to be careful. They have the Successors locked in the former Council's building, according to some resources. We need to tread carefully as it's not just taking back our home that we need to worry."

I couldn't help but think about An'tar and what Hakr'ouh was doing with him. I had a feeling that he might know what is going on with us and our plot to return to Yautja Prime. With the pressure of our forces growing and preparing, he'll try to add more pressure on us and do something worse. I feared for An'tar and the other Successor's safety. There could be dead before we even reach them.

When I felt the dread threatening to come back, I pushed it aside and kept my chest high. Now is not the time to think of the future. Anything can happen.

"Then everything is settled?"

I turned to Jin'sakai and he bowed his head. "It is, my Lord."

"Will everyone be ready to leave for D'icou by tomorrow?"

"Of course."

I looked at the hologram and saw our devised plan playing out. To someone else, it would appear like some video with ships firing at each other. But all I could think of is how many lives might be lost. Thousands of Yautja and hundreds of oomans will be in the middle of such destruction along with my friends and loved ones. Being half ooman, I worried about their safety and wished I could shield them from the danger. But at the same time, and perhaps from my Yautja side, all of us were warriors and knew that these are the risks we knew beforehand.

I need to have faith in them.

I nodded. "Then we're done here. Be prepared to leave tomorrow and may you stay strong."

I bowed my head at Jin'sakai, showing my great respect for being understanding. Much more than his leader. He clicked his mandibles before bowing his head, looking back with a smile on his face.

"I wish you the same, my Lord."

With a quick bow to all the Leaders present, I took my leave with my friends and Lar'ja following behind, heading for the rooms in the upper levels. Our work for the war was well underway but I knew we still had much to take care of once. We made our way to the lifts and got ourselves fitted in.

"Are all the soldiers prepared for another journey?" I asked Dutch.

"They are. I made sure of it."

His grumpy voice made me smirk a little, feeling that he was almost amused by my question. He should. He's always one step ahead of me.

"And Arkarb?" He grunted in acknowledgment. "Will the new weapons be ready?"

"Of course. I won't rest until it's done. You have my word."

"I never doubt you, Arkarb." I smiled at him. "You're always on top of it. But make sure you get rest yourself."

He bowed his head and headed off for his room when we stopped at the first level we came across. Despite everything, Arkarb still likes his privacy and space to work in peace and I respected him for that. He didn't reach his old age to be scolded on what he should and should not do. When he was gone and the lift closed, I closed my eyes and exhaled to let all the stress flow out of me.

"It'll be alright, Anya." Lar'ja leaned his chin on the top of my head. "Don't stress out too much."

"It's not that." I pulled away from him. "I still have to take care of one more thing before we leave."

I turned to Dutch for my first answer. "How are Rory and McKenna?"

I had him watch the two of them for quite some time, knowing he was going to be unbiased towards such a 'personal' situation. With my schedule being so busy for some time now, I needed to have eyes on them.

"Still fucking pissed off at each other. Mostly Rory and McKenna are too chicken to stand up to his son. I don't get why though."

"There are things that still cut deep into each other's hearts." Daugo surprised us for a moment but some part of me knew he was going to say his mind. "I told McKenna he should speak to Rory but nothing. Or at least to my knowledge."

"He won't. McKenna is too emotional to get things straight. I supposed that we need to show some tough love then."

"What are you suggesting?" Lar'ja asked.

I thought for a moment. "Dutch. Can you go get Rory and bring him to the Hunter's Globe? No one will be there and it's the best place for privacy."

He nods his head. That's all I need.

"And Daugo . . ."

I was a bit unsure of giving him such a task yet. Despite him being able to move around more each day, he still had a hard time. His breathing was still heavy and his wounds were still healing, barely peeling off the scabs. But like his Yautja pride, he wasn't going to sit down if he didn't need to. And I couldn't think of anyone else who's more comfortable in this.

"Can you bring McKenna as well? But no one says anything about what's going on. I don't want to scatter them prematurely."

"I understand. But will this help anyone?"

I didn't expect Daugo to ask such a question but I felt that it was coming . . . and needed an answer. I took a deep sigh and walked when the door reached the level back to my room.

"Who knows?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I waited with Lar'ja next to me, waiting for our 'guests' to arrive with their escorts. The Hunter's Globe was a place where it projected vast images of entire planets that the Yautja has discovered or hunted there. Its main purpose was to help map out the plans for a hunting party. But in this day and age, panels and holograms replaced it so this was the last one in existence . . . to my knowledge at least.

With the aid of a black sphere with extensive controls, the windowless room transformed into the planet D'icou where we would land before the attack on Yautja Prime. It was mostly cliffs colored in a dark red that felt eerie to me. More like blood had soaked into it. But that was in the dark as the planet turned into a bright color with an orange tan to it. There were a few trees that were massive and beautiful but nothing else.

"What's wrong, Anya?" He reaches to rub my shoulder.

Lar'ja must have picked up my uneasiness. Knowing what the consequences might be when Rory and McKenna arrived, I couldn't help it. I tried my best to keep it to myself but I forget how much Lar'ja knew me so well. He picks up the softest of expressions in me. But it wasn't the only thing on my mind.

"I'm . . . just unsure."

"About what?" He lowers his face, rubbing it at the crook of my neck. It was such comfort but did little to help me.

"I'm just . . . unsure."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to give him more access. I smelled his spring rain as his tongue glided over the small bit of my exposed skin. His mandibles grasped me like hooks, refusing to let go as he did what he wanted with me.

But then, he stops. "You smell different."

I opened my eyes. "What now?"

Lar'ja sniffs at me again for confirmation. "I don't know. It seems less potent and more . . ." I heard him grunt in confusion. "Thicker . . ."

"Thicker?"

I spoke, trying to hide my nervousness. I stayed frozen as Lar'ja began to look over me. "You seem different. Are you feeling well?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

I was saved when I heard a knock behind the door. I pulled away from Lar'ja just as his hand was about to touch my stomach, turning off the globe and heading for the door. "Coming."

With Lar'ja right behind me, I opened it and saw Daugo standing there. We bowed to each other before I looked to the side, seeing McKenna had come. I smiled, moving to the side for them to come in. Daugo went next to Lar'ja as I hugged McKenna, happy to see him. "I'm glad you came."

He smirked. "As am I."

"Please. Follow me."

McKenna and I strolled over to the far side of the room, heading to the corner while Lar'ja and Daugo stayed in the middle, watching intently but having their conversation. I was too busy with keeping McKenna's attention on me that I didn't bother to know what topic they were discussing.

"So you said that there's important business you wanted to tell me?"

I bit my lip. "In a way . . . but how're the soldiers and the CHPS leaders?"

"Everything's good. Most of the guys are nervous and exhausted to be traveling again. But I heard it's not going to be as long as the first."

I nodded. "True. I'll be allowing the ships to use the wormhole device to jump to the planet since we'll be resting up before the big battle."

"Right." I could hear some doubt in McKenna's voice. Not sure if it's because he doesn't know if this will work . . . or it's old age coming to him.

"But it sounds like you have a big job on your shoulders."

I gave a fake smile to McKenna. He's right about that.

"Nothing can be done now. I made an oath and I will see it through." I paused. "But that's not the only issue I need to take care of. Or rather . . . make sure someone takes care of it."

"Someone?" McKenna raises an eyebrow, curious but also confused.

"Have you talked with your son?"

I made my voice sound harsher than it needs to be but my intent was crystal clear. I watched as McKenna's eyes widened and then reel back. I saw that old age has gotten to him . . . in a bad way. "I didn't have the time to talk with Rory. Plus, he refuses to meet me."

"How many times have you tried?"

He didn't answer. Really, McKenna?

"Where did the old you go? Back on Earth, you didn't tolerate such behavior."

"That was different."

"In what way?"

McKenna shook his head. "You already know. I had to make sacrifices to make sure my son is safe."

"But had the right to know the truth. He's angry because you won't tell him straight to his face. What are you so worried about?"

He lowered his grey-haired head to the ground. I bit my lip, not liking this at all. A growl escaped me to my surprise and everyone else. Even Lar'ja and Daugo stopped their conversation to look at us. Anger filled my chest like a volcano ready to explode but I remained calm. I brought him here for a reason.

I shook my head. "Then I guess I have to force both of you to talk."

McKenna barely was able to open his mouth to ask or say something when the door slid open fast. It wasn't enough to unhinge it but hard that it indicated someone was angry. It was that option as I heard yelling.

"Hey, Dutch! Let me fucking go!"

A second later, Rory is thrown into the room, sliding all the way across until he stopped a few feet away. Instinctually, Lar'ja comes to my side and growls to protect me. Daugo was less exaggerating of the desire to protect me but he kept his eyes on Rory, knowing he was the first to try something foolish.

Dutch comes walking in as Rory scrambles to his feet in anger. "What the fuck was that!? I had other important things to attend."

"Well . . . this takes the top." Dutch turns to me. "My apologies. He wasn't coming willingly so I had to teach him a lesson."

I rolled my eyes. "I know. No talk and all action." He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Anya?" Rory looked around. "Lar'ja? Daugo?" No one said anything to him. When he saw McKenna standing right beside me, it only served to make him angrier. "What the fuck is this?"

"Rory." I stared at him seriously, making sure he knew I wasn't kidding. He got the message a little, seeing him recoil back a little. Still, the anger was in his eyes and blazing. "It's time to have a little talk."

As soon as I finished, I moved out of the way and dragged Lar'ja with me. He and Daugo kept a close eye on Rory and McKenna as we stopped at the middle point of the room. Rory took a double look around before glaring at his father. For a moment, no one said anything. It was unbelievably heavy in the room, thick enough that you could cut a knife through it. But it took Rory a second to understand. Quickly, he turned around and headed for the door.

But Dutch stood in his way. Despite being older, he was built like a tank. More than Rory can handle.

"Step out of the way, old man."

"Nope." Dutch grumbled. "Not going to happen."

"What is this!?" Rory raised his hand and came stomping at me. He wasn't entirely blinded by fury. When Lar'ja and Daugo stepped in front to protect me, he backed off.

"Don't you dare. You may be my friend but I won't hesitate if you come after Anya." Lar'ja hissed.

Rory took another step back, now showing fear. I grabbed on Lar'ja and Daugo's shoulder and pushed them aside. I liked the gesture they showed but I wasn't going to hide behind them. And Rory wouldn't do something to hurt me intentionally. With reluctance in their eyes, they moved to the side, allowing me to stand in front of Rory.

"You and McKenna need to settle whatever is going on. I only know parts of the story and I know you're angry . . . but not facing it will make things worse. And I can't have that with us when we leave for war."

Harsh . . . but true.

Rory didn't like that at all, glaring at me. I didn't hesitate. I didn't falter or break under his gaze. This was tough love and he was going to be dealt with appropriately. Knowing he had nowhere else to escape to, Rory looked to McKenna. His breath slowed down a bit.

"What do you want to talk about?" He hissed.

McKenna took a deep breath. "I know you're angry."

"What a surprise."

McKenna sighed. "And I tried to give you space to clear your head before I told you my side of the story. But you deserve to know the truth . . . of what happened to me."

"Ya think!?" Rory stomped his foot down, surprising me how I could even feel it through the metal floor. "Do you have any idea what I've been through!? Thinking that you were dead when the entire time, you were still alive!"

"I underst—"

"No! You don't understand! All you think about is yourself!"

To my shock and everyone else, Rory lunges at McKenna, tackling both of them to the ground. On top, Rory grabbed McKenna's shoulders and began to smash him into the ground. I swear I could hear bone cracking, which made the hairs on my arms stand up. I should be used to this by now.

Somehow, McKenna started to fight back. He moved his feet under and kicked Rory in the stomach. He flinched enough that McKenna was able to crawl out of there and put a distance between him and his son. When Rory got himself together, he held his stomach for a moment but his anger was unfazed. They circled each other for some time, neither ready to make the first move. All I could do was watch.

"I trusted you." Rory hissed. "After what happened back on Earth, I thought we weren't going to keep secrets between us. After fighting a hybrid monster and saving our friends, at least you would have the decency to tell me what you were doing!"

Rory lunged out again but McKenna was prepared this time.

Rory threw the first punch, aimed at McKenna's face but missed by inches. Before he could recollect himself, he was thrown to the side and then forward. The momentum forced Rory to collide with the wall, hitting his head. He didn't like it one bit. His teeth were bare as he turned and I saw a split of blood from the middle of his forehead.

C'jit.

Again and again, McKenna and Rory went back and forth. Mostly it was McKenna dodging his son's attacks. It became such a repeat that I began to look around everyone's reactions, except for Dutch who stood there like any dedicated soldier . . . stoic and still as a statue. But inside, I knew he understood and was human . . . just not good at showing it.

"This is just the same."

Both Lar'ja and I turned to Daugo who kept his focus on McKenna and Rory. Neither of us said anything.

"It's like seeing myself and Lar'ja fighting the same way." His voice began to crack. "Why?"

I saw Lar'ja bit into his mandible and a small drop of green blood began to spill. I looked back to McKenna and Rory, wondering if it was the same thing that happened with Daugo and himself. I only heard from both of them their side of the stories but I would never truly understand it. Seeing the pain in their eyes though, it was almost clear. I reached out and held Lar'ja's hand in mine. It's hard to remember that he was much bigger than me in this form. His palm covering my entire hand. He tensed for a moment before looking at me.

I smiled. It's okay.

He returned the gesture, smiling as well while tightening his hold on me. I purred softly and he reciprocated. My heart was racing but with calmness, I rarely feel. My eyes wandered back to Rory and McKenna. I hope those two feel the same after this. They need support.

We watched for what seemed like forever but it lasted only a few minutes. Mostly it was Rory who had exhausted himself to the point that he was having a hard time catching his breath. His body sweating profusely. McKenna was somewhat almost there but he was doing good, considering his age and all.

"You . . ." Rory huffed. "Fucking . . . asshole."

McKenna closed his eyes. "This is enough, Rory. there's no point in this."

"To Hell that there's no point." Rory began to walk closer to McKenna again but slower than before. "You left me and Mother to fend for ourselves. She did everything to take care of me . . . and she died paying the price for your mistake."

He inched closer as McKenna straightened. When Rory grabbed onto his shirt, the tension was building inside my chest . . . like a single string trying to hold on dearly. I gripped Lar'ja's hand involuntarily as I watched Rory begin to spit in McKenna's face.

"I had to fend for myself for so long . . . trying to remain strong and hoped someone returned. You don't get the right to just pop back into my life and act as nothing happened."

All of a sudden, Rory lifted a fist into the air and began to throw it right at McKenna's face. I thought McKenna would react or dodge it. But he stood there, calm and stoic . . . as if he thought he deserved it.

What is he doing!?

But then, Rory's fist stopped suddenly, inches from McKenna's face. They were frozen like statues until I saw Rory began to tremble. His face was lowered to the ground so I couldn't see his expression. But McKenna knew something. His expression turned to one of sorrow . . . a deep one. It stung my chest for a moment. And then, all of us heard weeping next.

What is that?

It wasn't a Yautja and more ooman in tone. Although I should have known better, I glanced at Dutch but he remained where he was. When I turned back to the center, a realization hit me when it was coming from Rory. Tears began to fall from his cheeks and land on the floor between them.

"Why . . ?" His voice broke. When he finally looked up to his father, I could see nothing but pain and sorrow, shocking my entire being along with everyone else.

"Why couldn't you take me with you?"

McKenna widened his eyes in shock and he wasn't the only one. To hear that all of this time, that is what he wanted to know. Not his father's past or why he did what he did . . . but why he wasn't allowed to be with McKenna. Some part of me understood this. Back when Rory was a kid, he cared very deeply for McKenna, always staying close behind. Aww . . . those wonderful memories. He was so happy being next to him and being surrounded by everyone else. I never forgot his childhood smile.

Yes . . .

I watched as Rory let go of all of his emotions that he kept inside himself, sobbing uncontrollably. McKenna held on to him as they fell to their knees, wrapping his arms around his son in comfort.

"Why . . ?" He sobbed again.

In a calm matter, McKenna patted his back and leaned his head on Rory's. "I wanted to protect you. The work that I've done . . . the people who were after me . . . they would have hurt you and your Mother if I came back. You had suffered enough as it is."

His hold on Rory grew tighter. "Everything I have done was for you. I never meant to hurt you . . . but you have the right to be angry and sad. I'm so sorry."

With that, Rory wrapped his arms around his father, embracing him as hard as he could. A deep, warm feeling came to me, filling my chest and making my heart race. Lar'ja, sensing the same thing, came closer to my side and leaned his head with a purr. Daugo moved to the other side, glancing at both of us. I had a hard time trying to understand what was going inside of his head but it didn't matter. He smiled nonetheless and wrapped around one arm around both of us. I looked back at Rory and McKenna as they calmed down.

I pulled away from Lar'ja and Daugo until I kneeled beside them, reaching to place each hand on them. They stopped and looked up to me. I couldn't help but smile awkwardly.

"Both of you okay now?"

Rory nodded for them, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Yeah."

He smiled once more. Even though he was an adult, it was his childhood one that made me flashback to that time. "Thank you . . . but I don't appreciate you plotting behind our backs."

I chuckled. "Sorry. I figured you needed some tough love."

"Yeah. No kidding."

Lar'ja and Daugo came to us as I helped Rory and McKenna get back on their feet.

"Are you not going to kill each other behind our backs? Or need babysitting?" Lar'ja grumbled in playful annoyance.

"Shut up, Lar'ja." Rory swatted at him in a joking manner.

I laughed. "Good. Because we got a lot of work to do before we leave tomorrow for D'icou. Both of you get some rest tonight."

McKenna and Rory nodded in agreement, turning around to head back to the lift that would go back to the rooms. I told Dutch to lead them back safely and he complied, leaving just me, Daugo and Lar'ja left.

"Should we head back to our room, Anya?" Lar'ja spoke. "You've been sleeping a lot so you must be tired."

"Thanks, Lar'ja . . . but can you give me a moment with Daugo?"

His eyes widened for a moment, glancing at Daugo who nodded. Again, his 'worrywart' was on. His golden eyes searching back and forth between us. Eventually, he gave in, sighing in defeat. "Alright. But I'll be waiting at the door."

"Thank you!" I gave him an air kiss to him. "Won't be too long."

I giggled when he blushed, embarrassed that I did that in front of Daugo. Lar'ja turned around and shut the door so quickly that it was like something was chasing him. I couldn't help but chuckle hard.

"He's still much like a child sometimes."

I smiled at Daugo. "Cut him some slack. He's matured much more than you give credit for."

"True to that." He turned to me. "I'm very proud of you."

My cheeks began to burn. "It's nothing."

"No. It isn't." He moved to kneel in front of me, holding my chin between his fingers. "You care so much about others that you would do anything for them. Even going as far as sacrificing yourself to protect them."

I smiled. "I try. I look back now and couldn't imagine being here with many friends and family. I thought I would be all alone." I chuckled to myself. "How different I turned out now."

I pulled away from Daugo's grasp to his shock. But I quickly embraced him, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and enjoying his warmth.

"I'm glad that I had a father like you."

I didn't get to see his reaction but his body did the talking. His massive arms embraced me and he let out a deep purr. It vibrated into my body, giving off that electricity that I missed so much. I closed my eyes and pressed my face in his shoulder. He doesn't need to say anything.

I have so much to protect now. I looked down at myself, thinking of something else for a moment.

Something to protect . . .

We left after a few moments to greet a grumpy Lar'ja. Both Daugo and I laughed at how he looked so much like a child having a tantrum. After a few moments of teasing, we left to get some rest for the big day. In the morning, we would be leaving this planet and heading off into the calm before the storm. A massive storm.

With Rory and McKenna all taken care of, I could focus on the war efforts. But there was one last secret that I needed to take care of.

One that would change everything.

Hello Everyone!

My apologies for the last update on this chapter. I had a lot going on with a personal loss that I just found out. Plus, this was sort of a filler chapter and that's always my weakness in stories. Urg!

But for this, we know why Rory was angry and the answer wasn't what we all thought it was. In Twisted Fate, Rory loved McKenna and it comes to show that his anger was for his father not taking him along. Many have a deep understanding of such a case and I was very emotionally on this part . . . wishing my Dad would do the same for me. :(

But now, Rory and McKenna are reunited once more with the help of Dutch (always serious lol), Lar'ja (as support) and Daugo who made a point that he was seeing himself and Lar'ja for so long again.

Man . . . I'm going to cry :(

But now, they must journey to take back Yautja Prime. But will they truly be prepared? In war . . . anything could happen.

And what secret does Anya mention that might change everything? Oh boy . . .

Find out when Chapter 34 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

Thank you for the comments and kudos. Your opinions really matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 34: Calm Before the Storm

As planned, our army managed to get everything settled by a day, getting the supplies and gears stored and ready to go. With the Clan Leaders cooperating well, their followers worked fluently like a clean car motor. The ooman soldiers did their best to keep up with the demand but it was obvious to even a blind man that they were going half the speed of the Yautja. It was a bad thought for me but it was the truth. Regardless, we got everything done and we took off before you know it.

All fifteen hundred ships and three hundred Mother Ships . . . The magnitude of the numbers, not including the Yautja and oomans soldiers were still not catching up to me.

Thanks to the wormholes, our army made it to D'icou in one piece. We'd sent scouts ahead to make sure we didn't have any Bad Bloods waiting for us. Knowing Hak'rouh, he is always scheming something. It made my blood boil but I had to keep it together, saving it for when the time comes. And from what I could feel deep into my bones, it wasn't going to be long.

The planet was more like a desert filled with cliffs and few trees, the only protection against the hard twin suns that are unusually seen on Yautja Prime but have reached all the way here. It gave me an estimate of how close we were to war.

Everyone got settled in the open outskirts near the cliffs, setting up fire pits as the darkness of night slowly came. As per usual, the anticipation of war got to some of the younger Yautja warriors. Clicks and growls were heard from all around. Some of them tried to start picking a fight, which was explained pretty clearly that it wasn't permitted. I don't want a premature bloodbath before it even starts. I sent Yeyinde, Nei'himan-de, Za'hir, and Jin'sakai to keep them under control. They did a pretty good job when two males started shoving each other. Yeyinde broke them off while Za'hir and Nei'hman-de taught them a lesson. Jin'sakai oversaw the rest and with his presence, the rest kept their heads down.

For the ooman side, Dutch, of course, was like Jin'sakai and made sure the soldiers kept their cool. Does he ever take a break? Everyone was much quieter and enjoying the calm before the storm. It eased everyone's anxiety, having some time to talk and prepare.

I walked around myself, watching everyone mind their businesses. I smiled, seeing them interact, exchange stories, and such. What made me happy was that Rory and McKenna were doing well, much more than I expected. Brackett. Sa'iye and Lex seemed like they were becoming best buddies, curious about the small bump Sa'iye had. It was strange that a Yautja female would allow another species to touch the unborn pup. But this was Sa'iye and she loved to show off, telling them what she wanted to touch the pup when it's born. It made me wonder a little bit. Of course, Xen'ork had to make fun and it ended with him almost losing his head from Daugo who was listening in. I swear he's going to get killed before the war starts.

With Royce and Izzy, they spent their time together alone. It was understandable, given that they had a much different bond than anyone else. At least when I talked to Royce, he was much calmer and accepting of me. Another obstacle is destroyed and another ally takes its place.

I felt a warmth inside my chest. It was a piece of solace that I held on before the dark thoughts came. When tomorrow comes . . . all of these people around me . . . this could be the last moment I see them alive. It stung in my chest but I kept quiet and continued on my patrols until it was nighttime and the stars were out.

With everyone settled for tomorrow, I decided I needed some peace. . . somewhere to gather my thoughts. I explored the cliff sides and wandered off to check it out. It was more like a maze but for some reason, I knew where I was going. I made it through the other side and found a nice spot. A tree that was bigger than the ones in the outskirts, standing strong and spreading its branches as if reaching the sky. The long braids full of leaves draped down like a weeping tree on Earth. It was soothing.

Just the right place.

I walked to the base of it and took off some of my armor. My leg braces and shoulder plates came off and I placed them by a thick root of the tree. With only my loincloth and leather bra, I kneeled before it and closed my eyes in meditation. It was a practice that many Elders and other warriors used to keep their minds clear and sharp but I never really got into it until recently. I guess stress can do that to you.

I enjoyed the peace for a while until I heard heavy footsteps from behind. I was about to open my eyes and turn to see who it was until I heard a familiar voice, followed by the scent of spring rain. I smirked and shook my head. "You can never leave me alone, can't you?"

I got to my feet as he chuckled softly. "Never. Especially when it comes to you."

He paused. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

I sighed. "I needed to get some air. With tomorrow coming and knowing the good times might come to an end . . . I wanted to meditate and—"

I stopped when I turned around, frozen in surprise when I saw Lar'ja. He stood there with all too familiar armor with the metal loincloth and a chest plate with the two golden lives coming into an almost v-shape. His abdomen was covered in a thin sheet of armor with his sides opened and veiled with the body net. There were some additions on his wrist gauntlet, having a few parts that might be where hidden weapons were. But overall, he looked the same as before . . . from so long ago. His mask hooked on the side of his belt. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. The first time we met . . . so long ago.

"You're wearing that."

Lar'ja looked down at himself and chuckled when he looked back at me. "Yeah. It took me forever to get it fixed. With us moving a lot and trying to dodge Bad Bloods, I didn't have many tools, materials, and time to fix it. I was lucky to have Arkarb take care of the rest."

"It still looks good on you. I still remember you trying to kill me when I came into your crashed ship." I crossed my arms, tapping my finger.

He lowered his head. "Yeah. I thought it would be appropriate since this is all going to end soon."

End soon . . ? I sighed, not wanting to ruin this moment with thoughts about future bloodshed and death. Not now, Anya.

I walked over to Lar'ja slowly, taking my time to reach him. As soon as we were only a few inches apart, I looked up at his golden eyes for a moment before touching his armor, observing it. Everything was still the same. I traced a few of the patterns and remembered all the good times on Earth we have. It seemed like so long ago and yet it felt like it was only yesterday.

The night we spent gazing at the stars . . . the sunset . . . the Loonies . . . I miss that. Now, I feel old.

I leaned my forehead on his chest, letting the good times flow within me. His arms wrapped around me like a net, gently and soothing. I let him do as he pleased as he combed my hair with his claws, scraping on my scalp that made it feel good. His purrs were endless and I treasured every one of them.

"Anya?"

I hummed. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking . . . maybe it's best if someone else leads the frontline. Someone other than yourself."

I froze in shock, clinching hard to his armor. The war plan was that I, along with my Elites, would be on the frontline when our ships come into the orbit of Yautja Prime and draw out the Bad Bloods. It made sense since I was the intended target that Hak'rouh wants. Maybe even more since I killed Qut'suak and destroyed a valuable ship in the process. The rest would stay close behind but it's still a risk being separated by the fleet. Even so, I was determined to lead my army. But I should have known better than to think Lar'ja won't say anything without argument. My safety was his priority and I appreciated it sometimes. But in war, there are no exceptions.

I pushed away from him, seeing that he wasn't expecting me to react. I wasn't angry but I wasn't happy either. "I won't do that, Lar'ja. And you know that."

"I understand, Anya."

He lowered his gaze for a moment. "But I can't risk putting you in danger so early in the war. Exposing yourself, given that you're a target, would give Hak'rouh a fair shot at you. If you die . . ." His mandibles tightened inside his mouth. The strain of keeping his cool was showing. "If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't bear it. I already lost you once and I fear it can happen again. Everyone needs you."

He wasn't wrong about that last part. If I die, then there's a possibility that the army would fall apart. The only thing keeping them together is me and my Elites along with the protection of the oomans. Even so, I was a warrior and I wasn't going to back off because of fear. Lar'ja is my life mate but he needs to know that I won't back down.

Staying calm, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths before locking eyes with him. He must have sensed that I was serious because his expression was one that you would see if someone was scared for their life. And he was no exception.

"I understand . . . but I know the risks of war, more than anyone else. I've been through worse times than this and come out alive. I am the Leader of the Elites and I will bow to no one's will, even if it's yours."

I made my voice sound serious but also compassionate. I didn't want him to think that I didn't trust him but also that I demanded respect. I saw him lower his gaze as if ashamed. And again, my words kind of backfired and it was frustrating. What do I say?

I sighed. I need to tell him.

I stepped back to him. Lar'ja looked down to me, a little wary of what I was going to do. I waited for a moment to pass, making sure I remembered what I was going to say. With a deep swallow, I just winged it.

"Look. Everyone came here because they believed in me. Many have sacrificed so much . . . their pride. . . and most with their lives . . . so that we can be here today. Remember the Loonies?"

Lar'ja nodded without hesitation. How could he not?

"They gave their lives so that we could stop the Bad Bloods from taking Rory . . . from completing what they wanted on Earth. But we stopped them. And in doing so, we protected Earth, which is like a second home to me along with Yautja Prime. If McKenna and the others didn't believe me back then . . . we would be long dead."

Lar'ja's mandibles twitched but his eyes told me that he was understanding the meaning of my words. Good so far . . . But my heart is pounding.

"And then, I made new friends when I arrived at Yautja Prime for the first time. I thought no one was going to accept me. But then Sa'iye came . . . Daugo . . . Za'hir . . . Xen'ork . . ." I bit my lip in the next part. "Olgoth and T'uark . . . they came when I called them because they believed in me. They never gave up searching for me when everyone thought I was dead."

I raised my hands. "And now . . . we have an army who came when I called them. I proved to them that I was much their equal as anyone else, despite being a hybrid. Everyone is here and many more friends have come because they believed in me . . . in us. And now, we're here to take back our home but it's much more than that."

I came closer to Lar'ja. Now, only inches separated us. His golden eyes never left me, intense in their gaze on mine. My heart pounded even faster, straining my will not to huff and puff like I ran a marathon. It will only serve to make Lar'ja worried. I inhaled as deep as I could go and then slowly let the air out.

"We are fighting not just to free a planet . . . but also to protect the lives of our friends and loved ones. To protect the future of Yautja and ooman species alike for generations to come. Our future and . . ."

I paused, swallowing deeply. "And . . . the future of another."

"Another?"

It was the first time Lar'ja spoke since I began ranting about what was important. This is it. I thought my heart would leap out of my chest and fly far away but I had to do this. He needed to know. Slowly, I took one step back and reached for his hand. He didn't fight or question what I was doing as our hands bound between us.

With one deep breath, I twisted my fingers until I got a good grip and pulled his hand, resting it on my lower stomach.

At first, Lar'ja looked at his hand in confusion but it only took a few seconds before he pulled his head so fast, looking at me with widened eyes. Shock and awe were all over him.

"You're pregnant?"

I tried to strain a smile from coming on my lips but I couldn't help. I nodded slowly. "I am."

He blinked his eyes and pulled away, still looking like someone struck him out of nowhere. "How?"

I chuckled a little, mostly from being as baffled as he was. "When we were back on the U'dar system, I was eating and sleeping a lot lately. Sa'iye ran some more tests and found out. It's the reason why I couldn't heal as well anymore. We guess that my body is putting all of its energy to keep the unborn pup alive and well."

I started rambling. I still was getting used to this and now that I told Lar'ja, I was letting it all out.

"I didn't think this was possible but here it is. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to be seen as fragile to you or anyone else. I know it was wrong of me and I should have told you sooner. But I was worried and I was freaking out when I first found out. I don't want you to tell anyone and—"

Out of nowhere, Lar'ja embraced me in a tight hug, forcing me to stop in shock. Instinct told me to pull away but he gripped me harder and his warmth was so inviting. It became hotter than I remember along with his scent growing. I was hooked to him but I had so many questions about his reaction. It was . . . unexpecting.

"Are you . . . not mad at me?

I felt his dreadlocks brush against my shoulders as he leaned his head over my shoulder. "How could I be mad?"

"Well . . . I didn't tell you until now."

"It doesn't matter. You're here and carrying my pup . . . our pup . . . inside you. I thought it wasn't possible for a long while." He pulled away. My eyes widened as I could see happiness in his golden eyes shining brightly. "We're going to be parents?'

I couldn't hold it in much longer. The happiness grew in my chest and I let a few tears fall from the corner of my eyes. "Yes. We are going to be parents." I swallowed. "That is why I need to fight, Lar'ja. Not just for everyone . . . but for our family. We have to fight."

At that moment, our eyes locked on each other. My heart was still pounding but full of elation now. I wonder if he feels the same too. He raised a hand to my cheek and brushed off some of the tears that were drying up. He brought it up to his inner mouth and licked it. A tingling sensation went to my core, igniting a fire that both of us were feeling.

The next thing I knew, Lar'ja picked me up and pushed my back onto the tree while pressing his mouth onto mine to share a kiss. I moaned into his mouth but reciprocated back. I wrapped one arm to his back and dug my claws while the other squeezed a handful of his dreadlocks. He hissed and pulled away, looking deep into my eyes. Our labored breaths mixed in the air between us.

"I want you . . . so badly. Right now . . ." His voice was hoarse and full of longing. How could I deny him? I want him too.

I chuckled. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Without hesitation, Lar'ja rips off the belt keeping my loincloth together, exposing my core as he pushes between my legs. I moaned and welcomed him in, wrapping them around his waist as we continued our kiss. His tongue slips between my teeth and battles my own as one hand works on removing his loincloth. The other pulls off one side of my leather bra and exposes my breast. The air makes me shiver upon contact.

He doesn't waste any time and pulls his mouth away to lick and suck on my nipple. I moaned without a care in the world, too far gone to worry about making noise for everyone to hear. They would know better not to intervene in a mating. I threw my head back when he finally released his cock from its prison and didn't hesitate to push himself inside me.

Pauk! He feels bigger than before.

But then, Lar'ja doesn't move and pulls away from me. I felt frustrated but when I looked at him once more, the feeling disappeared. His golden eyes were glowing in the darkness, intense and focused. Our hearts pounding like two drums on the same beat. There wasn't much to say but none was needed. Our gazes at each other were enough.

I smirked. Come on. Give it to me.

As if he could hear me, he smirks back and kisses me once more. After that, he pounded vigorously and did not slow down at all. His cock seemed to grow thicker as we moved in unison. All I could do was moan into his mouth and hold on for dear life as we joined together, enjoying this throughout the night.

For this, I felt strong and free for the first time. Like nothing could stop up if we are together. I had my friends . . . my allies . . . and Lar'ja with me. And now . . . this pup that is growing inside me. I didn't feel weak.

I felt invincible.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The morning had finally come. The day when we're to set off for Yautja Prime at last.

Everyone was getting ready, sharpening their weapons, and gathering their supplies for a grueling battle to come. I watched from the top of the cliff in my full armor, waiting for when I had to make my speech. It was custom in Yautja society to do so, to enrich the warriors to stay confident and face death with honor. From this point of view, I could see thousands of Yautja warriors . . . if not more standing to wait for me. The ooman soldiers remained at the front, protected by those I trusted to keep them safe. I started to get the jitters when someone had to make a speech in front of a class.

But this is a whole species of deadly warriors and ooman soldiers. This is big . . .

"Don't stress out." Rory and Daugo came to my side as the first patted my shoulder. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so." I swallowed hard. I turned to Lar'ja who was on my other side, nodding with a smile.

"Just think about what you need to do," Daugo spoke. "You are their leader and they will follow you if you're strong."

I nodded. "Thank you for the advice. I appreciate it."

When I heard the thumping from below, I knew it was time. The warriors were expecting me now, stomping their feet as a signal. This is it.

I smiled at Lar'ja, Rory. and Daugo before turning around. I could see every one of my friends standing beside me, smiling. Brackett, McKenna, and Lex nodded in approval. Dutch still not showing a lot of emotion but smirked. Royce and Izzy holding each other with such love . . . I almost giggled. Xen'ork gave me a wink that was uncalled for but will deal with him after it's over. Sa'iye and Za'hir stood with their chests high and proud of their leader.

I had everyone's support and the confidence in me grew.

I smiled, closing my eyes as I transformed into a Yautja. I felt it best to give my speech in this form . . . to show my superiority and strength as well as speak as loud as I could so everyone could hear me. I nodded one last time to everyone and them to Lar'ja who did the same in return.

With that, I turned around and looked down at the thousands of warriors from below.

I stood strong, firmly on the stone that stood on top of the cliff. With my friends and loved one behind me for support, my eyes looked into the horizon and watched the sun rising. The many roars and clicks from below in the valley got my attention, seeing a sight that I never thought possible.

Hundreds of thousands of Yautja warriors from every clan occupied every single part of the valley, enough that others stood on top of ships lining the tops of cliffs surrounding us. Nervousness seeped in, threatening to break my resolve. I'm not going to give up without a fight. I raised my chest high in pride, opening my mandibles into the sky.

"My fellow warriors! My brothers and sisters! We have endured the worst that the Killer Yautja has inflicted on us. But they have corrupted the world that we once called home."

It was becoming more silent. Hearing such defeat was like a low blow to a Yautja's pride but it needed to be heard. I wasn't going to sugarcoat the recent events . . . but I want them to know. I watched as many lowered their heads down. I felt my chest grow heavy with regret but I needed to push them.

I need to be strong . . . for everyone.

I inhaled deeply and kept going with my speech, letting my voice be heard."But we have strength far greater than what the Bad Bloods have planned for us. A strength that has lasted since the beginning of time when our ancestors have defeated the Killer Yautja once before."

Soon, many warriors started to look up in renewed vigor. It was like a ripple effect. As they grew more confident, my resolve also did. The flame in the center of my chest began to burn, fueling my heart to race even faster than ever before. My voice had risen in volume, enough that I started to roar.

"And now is our time! To show them that the same strength is still with us!"

Small roars and cheers could be heard and the cliffs amplified it.

"But I can't do this alone! I'm only a single warrior . . . But I'm willing to sacrifice everything to protect the worlds I have come to love! And all that inhabits them!"

The noise rose higher . . . the might of the Yautja shook the ground, enough that I could feel it underneath me.

"You are my strength! You are my pride! You are my courage! And for that . . . I am resolved, in the midst and heat of the battle, to live or die amongst you all!"

Soon, the roars became deafening and the clash of blades and spears rattled the sky with its power. My fire spread through my fingertips and toes. My muscles bulged to the fullest and my claws sharpened like deadly fangs of a Karin'gar.

"While we stand together, we can defeat anything that comes in our way!"

Another wave of roars echoed in the valley. The air bursts onto me like waves of the ocean but fueling me to keep going."And we will show the Bad Bloods that they cannot take wherever they want! They cannot have Yautja Prime! Because it is our home that has stood for thousands of seasons! Since the beginning of time!"

Soon, many warriors started to stomp their feet in unison. The ground shook from the thunderous rhythm and out of instinct, I followed as well. My left foot slams hard on the ground, lifts before smashing back down on the hard dirt. Their spears danced and their blades clashed with each other, following the rhythm of war.

"So now I ask . . . Will you fight with me?! As equals!? To defeat our enemy and take back our home! Once and for all!"

Unable to hold the energy inside any longer, I threw my head into the sky and let out the greatest roar I've ever unleashed throughout my whole existence. My mandibles reached towards the sky like hands grasping for the sun. My arms bend as far as they could to the sides, making my chest rise in pride. All I could hear were the hundreds of thousands of roars that I believed the whole universe could hear.

I kept roaring as hard as I could, looking into the sky in defiance. I smirked at the thought that we will bring the fight to them . . . and we will succeed. I turned back to Lar'ja, Daugo, Rory, and the others as they smiled back at me. I did the same and raised my chest, feeling like I could fly if I wanted to. I thought of one more thing to say, hoping that Hakr'ouh can hear me.

Be prepared . . . We're coming for you.

Hello Everyone!

My eyes are building out of my eyes right now. So much to say about this chapter . . . except for the fact that Anya is PREGNANT! And both her and Lar'ja are going to be proud parents (of course from their sex scene lol). We now know why she was acting so weird and why her blood wouldn't help her. Good but also bad since she has to be more careful.

But with her friends and loved ones by her side, there's nothing she can't do. She is the Leader of the Elites and she's ready to take down Hakr'ouh and the Bad Bloods once and for all!

Get ready for some blood and gore! :DDDD

Find out what happens when Chapter 35 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram. The best parts are coming!

Thank you for the comments on Chapter 33. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	35. Invasion: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 35: Invasion (Part 1)

I stood strong with my chest high, posed as any Leader would on the front deck. Xen'ork was the lead pilot of the Mothership but a few controlled other parts like the engine, the wings, and even the guns. I can't imagine not having anyone on that, especially since we'll be going into Hell. Lar'ja, Za'hir, and Daugo were by my side along with McKenna. The others, along with the ooman soldiers, were split into pairs with other Motherships in a coordinated formation. The plan was going to jump right at the front of Yautja Prime but surround it so that we wouldn't have any surprises. Scouts were sent ahead as ongoing merchant ships of some kind, informing me that there wasn't anyone waiting. But then again, they might be somewhere else.

"Are we ready to take off?" I asked Xen'ork, seeing him grunt and pressing buttons for a few moments.

"Everything is set with our ships. Waiting for the others to confirm that the pod ships are as well."

"Good. We don't want to head into battle without preparation."

I reached for my neck and pressed on a button. Prior before we headed to the ships, I had Arkarb make small choke collars with a small speaker for those that need it and are critical to keeping the army going. Along with the leaders of CHPS and my Elites, I gave others like Lord Ca'sea, A'ni-de, and Lord Raith. So when we are split apart, we can still communicate.

I cleared my throat. "Lord A'ni-de, Nei'hman-de, and Yeyinde. Is your squad ready?"

Crackling came with his voice following. "My fighters are ready."

"Good." I changed channels to Brackett and Lex. "Is your squad ready?"

"We're as prepared as we can be." I could hear she was smiling. Happy when we might die at any moment? I chuckled. Of course, you would.

"Dutch . . . make sure to keep watch over our forces. It's not going to be pretty what all the c'jit goes down."

He grunted. "Of course."

"Royce and Izzy. Make sure you keep watch of your backs in case we have a surprise visit. The Bad Bloods are infamous for that."

Royce cleared her throat. "Don't worry. We'll make sure we give them a welcoming present." I heard a click of a gun loading and then someone yelling. Izzy no less. She was the next person I would hear.

"Sorry about that, Anya. He's much too eager to fight."

I chuckled softly. "Like a Yautja . . . It's fine but keep it together for now. He'll get his chance."

I checked with everyone else, making sure that all was ready to take off. There was, however, one last call I had to make. I looked at Lar'ja uncertainty for a split second but he nodded, smiling as his eyes looked down to my stomach. I know, Lar'ja.

I changed channels and coughed a little to clear my throat. I paused for a moment. "Sa'iye?"

"Loud and clear, Ta'kasa."

Her chirpy voice echoed in my ears. "How's it looking?"

Arkarb spoke this time. "Good, so far. The modifications on our ship are almost ready but you don't have to wait for us."

"How long will you take?"

"About 5 minutes." Rory suddenly interrupts. "I had to hack into the mainframe of the Bad Blood's communications to find the generator. It was more difficult since I had to cover my tracks."

As planned, the idea of sending a small pod when the barrier around Yautja Prime opened was still up. After all, it was the key to giving up access while we distracted the enemy. But we needed volunteers to take such a dangerous mission. One wrong move or the Bad Bloods might notice they are the enemy when they enter the planet.

We needed to send someone who could hack the system and deactivate the barrier but also have a guard to keep that person safe and operate the ship. I had Royce and Xen'ork in mind but Sa'iye volunteered, saying that Rory is the better choice. As reluctant as I was to send my best friend who is also pregnant, she was a warrior and Rory knew what was at stake. At least Arkarb will be with them to control the ship. Strange since he never likes to head into combat. But then again . . . this is different.

I let them do as they please so they decided to make the small pod they would use look like one of the enemies. If that succeeds while we take care of the aerial battle, Rory would have to locate the generator that Arkarb described that powered the shield. Once that is done, we would invade Yautja Prime.

I sighed. "Then we'll go on ahead. But stay out of sight under one of the Motherships at the flank. Understood?"

Rory chirped. "Understood. Over and out."

The communication was shut off and I raised my shoulders as I inhaled through my nose calmy.

"Everything alright?" Daugo asked.

"I'm good. A little nervous but I can afford to feel like that."

Daugo understood and it reverberated in Lar'ja as he held my shoulder, purring. I wanted to keep Daugo out of the fight with Arkarb but he is a Leader and they never stay behind when a war is about to break out. Adorned in his heavy armor and red cape, he towered over me like a dinosaur and little with Lar'ja. But he stood back, knowing I was regent and in control of this as he gave me full support.

I turned to Za'hir who was still as a statue. Although he's like this all the time, he was much quieter than before. A small tremble in his fingers told me what I knew.

"Za'hir." He turned his head to me. "She'll be fine. Sa'iye is with Rory and they'll make it."

He didn't answer right away, looking back through the window at the ship decks of the planet. "I know, my Leader."

His words were sincere but I didn't feel like he was completely at ease. But I knew that no matter what, there was nothing I could do to ease his anxiety over his mate. And he knew that just as well. I turned to face the front, seeing the vast amounts of ships reviving up their engines.

I made the announcement. "Everyone ready!?"

A unison of cries and roars came. "Ready!"

I turned to Xen'ork and he looked back, nodding. "Send us off."

With that, Xen'ork ordered the pilots to get the Mothership going. Slowly, then engines came to life and we began our ascent into space. As we rose, many others joined and any noise that we heard before was drowned by the symphony of engines coming to life. The next thing I knew, our entire fleet was moving into the darkness of space.

It was such a sight to see. I watched, through the windows of our ship, the vast numbers of our force. Hearing the total was pale in comparison to actually seeing it. Our ship led the charge but we were surrounded by pod ships and Motherships alike, many varying based on clan. Some designs were small and rustic while others were glamorous. It served to remind others of the clan's power in the entire Yautja society. The greater the numbers, the stronger you are to others . . . and worthy competition.

But in this war . . . no one is safe.

Our ships moved forward and far enough that we made it out of the planet's orbit and almost across the border of the Udar system. Once across it, we would be in place to make one last jump . . . one of which there's no going back. I watched the stars shining around us with no care in the world, oblivious to what is going to happen. In some ways, I wished we were the same.

It wasn't long before our fleet was in position. The ships hummed in waiting and I could feel the eagerness of the Yautja warriors and the few ooman soldiers behind us. Well . . . mostly out of fear but who's counting? But patience is key to win this war and I wasn't going to let anything get the best of me. I will have to keep reminding myself when Hakr'ouh shows up. That bastard.

"Everyone is in position." Lord Ca'sea answered. "Waiting for your call."

I sighed deeply, feeling my stomach drop inside. But with Lar'ja holding my hand, I squeezed it for comfort. I nodded when he looked at me. A silent communication between us. I looked back and gave the call.

"Activate wormholes."

Simultaneously, each ship activated them along with Xen'ork doing ours. The small rings flew out of the bottom of the ships and zipped fast until stopping a few feet away if I guessed it right. The ring slowly opened, revealing the hole that led to the other side where it was set to arrive on the doorstep of Yautja Prime. Adrenaline and uncertainty drilled into my heart, imagining what my home would like after being away for so long. But again, I had to focus on now.

As soon as I saw the wormholes have finished, the window was small before they closed. Right as the rim of it stopped, I gave the command. "Lets go!"

The roars and cries of war were heard through the speakers of the ship as we blasted towards the wormhole in such acceleration. Our fleet joined in as all of us passed through the wormholes with no problem. At least it wasn't like last time I had to do this. The stupidity in using it for the first time almost made me laugh.

As soon as we crossed the point of no return, we were met with a sight that took me by shock and surprise. Mostly the first as I saw things were much different than before.

There it was . . . Yautja Prime.

As Arkarb warned, a massive blue shield covered it entirely. The biggest shield that almost everyone has seen. But the poor condition of the planet is what shocked my core. The vibrant red color was almost nonexistent. Patches of black spots covered most of it in different shapes. It looked like the planet was dying, sick with some disease. I didn't think a planet was capable of looking as such but it should have been expected. The Killer Yautja was like a virus that killed anything in its path, alive or not.

"Look at what they have done to it."

Daugo spoke for everyone. Lar'ja growled deeply while McKenna was too shocked to move. I didn't know what to say to make them feel better, only wondering if everyone else felt the same way. No doubt they are.

The rest of the ships had come through, surrounding the planet. The pod ships moved around in formation to protect the Mother ships but also kept tabs on outside forces. So far, it seemed too good to be true that we didn't jump into any passing ships.

"Any signs of Bad Bloods?" I asked Xen'ork.

"Nothing so far. The shield appears to be still on. I hate to admit but I'm curious how they manage to keep a shield that large powered."

"It could be the generator."

The communications turned on with Rory's voice. "From what Arkarb and I gathered, they modified it so that they used the planet's resources to keep it going. But at the cost of the planet starting to die off . . . hence the dark blotches."

I bit my lip out of anger. That's what I thought.

"Are there any signs that they might be engaging?"

Arkarb spoke. "Nothing yet. But I have no doubt we know we are here."

I shook my head and Lar'ja noticed, taking over. "We should take a shot at the shield. Maybe that'll wake them up."

He turned to me for a response. I sighed. "What do you think, Daugo?"

"I think we should. If I know anything, Hakr'ouh won't stand back if someone slams on the door."

I nodded in agreement. "Then send a shot."

As ordered, two of the pilots from the side clicked on the panel and the guns began to emerge from the side of the ships. They aimed at the shield and fired two shots. The blasts flew through space and hit the shield. As expected, it disintegrated upon contact and a puff of smoke was the result, fading to reveal that it didn't scratch. Great. I wish the rumors weren't true.

"Pauk. Not even a scratch." Xen'ork growled.

"What do you expect?" McKenna commented. "If what I heard about them were true, they'll be fully prepared for it."

Lar'ja shook his head. "Well . . . let's hope that we get something fro—"

A beeping noise grabbed everyone's attention in the front deck. It came from the communications from the panel. Xen'ork turned around in worry. "It's coming from the planet."

I know that much.

"Hey. What's going on?" I heard Brackett from the collar speaker. "Our ship is getting some message."

"Me too," Izzy answered next.

"Same here as well." From Lord A'ni-de next.

"What's going on?" I moved to Xen'ork's side, leaning over him.

"It seems that whoever is making the call wants everyone to hear."

I bit my lip, realizing what it meant. If he wants to talk, then let him talk to all of us. I straightened myself, brushed off the dust from my armor, and inhaled deeply. "Answer it."

With hesitation, Xen'ork entered the code and the screen popped to us. There was interference at first until it cleared up, revealing a face that I wished I never wanted to see again but knew it wasn't going to happen. Lar'ja and Daugo growled, followed by the few warriors behind while McKenna was somewhat confused but didn't say anything, knowing that it wasn't the best time to answer questions.

Well . . . He'll know.

As if in my nightmares, I could see Hakr'ouh standing on some kind of throne that I had never seen before, made of bones . . . Yautja bones. There was no doubt about that. It made my stomach twist in my gut, made worse when I saw his evil smirk.

"Anya . . . It's nice to see you again. It's been a while since I last heard of you." He grumbled. "And you brought friends no less . . . more like traitors to the true cause."

"You watch your tongue, Bad Blood." Daugo hissed and Lar'ja agreed, making the same noise.

"Ah, Daugo. So you survived." Hakr'ouh shifts in his throne. "I should have eviscerated you when I had the chance."

"Too bad for you."

Hakr'ouh turned his face in McKenna's direction, tilting his head in curiosity and then laughed. "And you brought oomans with you? I should have expected no less from a hybrid like you."

All of a sudden, Lar'ja rams his fists into the screen, scaring Xen'ork a little since he was right below him. "Pauk you, Bad Blood! You have no right to speak to her like that!"

Hakr'ouh laughed. "Hot-headed as usual. Why don't you dip your head in cold water?"

I stopped Lar'ja, grabbing his wrist before he could throw a punch at the screen. It wasn't going to do any good for him to break his hand and will only make things worse. He turned to me in shock as I slowly shook my head. Not now, Lar'ja. I saw him relax and lower his gaze, pulling back and breathed to calm himself.

"So mature, Ta'kasa." I looked back to the screen, right into Hakr'ouh's dark eyes.

"Enough of this small talk. You know why we're here."

"I do but why don't you tell me?"

I sighed deeply. "We're here to take back our home and serve the punishment all Bad Bloods deserve. We have the greater numbers and if you surrender, we might make your death less painful."

I waited as he thought for a moment. But of course, he chuckles as if it was a joke I made. "Do you think I'm stupid? I thought you didn't trust the words of a Bad Blood."

"I don't. Regardless of your answer, you will die by our hands."

Again, he begins to laugh. "You won't be able to get through our shield. Thanks to your work, I managed to make this possible. The future of our technology. Not even your blasts combined can pierce through. And have you forgotten who we have captured?"

Hakr'ouh stands from his throne and moves the screen until I see four Yautjas tied to metal poles that were embedded into the ground with their heads down, surrounded by Bad Bloods with plasma guns. A closer inspection of the surroundings and I realized that they were in the Council of Ancient's chamber. There's no doubt about that. They must be there.

I looked carefully at the Yautjas. They looked like they were starved for a while. Their ribs were exposed and their muscles were reduced to almost nothing. Dried green blood covered the rest like they were butchered while being kept alive . . . much like what happened to Daugo. I can see the disturbed look on his face from the corner of my eye. But a shiver ran down my spine when I saw the last Yautja hanging from his tied arms, seeing the same blue color over his skin. I knew who it was.

An'tar . . . These are the Successors.

"I have the Successors in my grasp. I have to admit that they are the most stubborn of the whole bunch we captured. Especially your former crush as oomans say." Hakr'ouh reaches for An'tar's chin and pulls it up to show his tired face. "Come on, An'tar. Why don't you say hi."

An'tar grunted in dull pain. He barely had enough energy to open his mandibles to say anything. Scars were covering every part of his face so I had to squint my eyes to see where his own were. My heart stung for a moment. What have they done to you, An'tar?

"An . . ." His head was forced to drop to the floor as Hakr'ouh lets go and then hits his head. I knew what he was doing, trying my patience and resolve. Deep down, I wanted to gut him like fish slowly but I kept my chin high.

"Oops." Hakr'ouh moves back to sit on his throne. "I forgot you only had a few seconds. Too bad."

"Enough, Bad Blood."

He didn't like it one bit. His mandibles twitched and his teeth began to chatter together in anger. I smirked. Look who's losing their patience. You can dish it but can't take it.

"It won't change our resolve to take back Yautja Prime. It has been our home long before you took it. You may have driven us out but we are stronger than ever. And we will save the Successor and destroy you once and for all"

Roars and cheers gathered behind me, egging me on to continue and serving to piss Hakr'ouh off. But I knew it was going to take more than that to break him. He calms down and lowers back into his throne, entangling his fingers in front of me. He taps them for a moment before he suddenly changes the subject, rubbing the handle of his throne purposefully.

"You know . . . this throne was made from the traitors when we first took over Yautja Prime. I never had such a good time killing them off one by one, making them suffer as they choked on their blood." He turns to me. An evil grin, unlike anything I've seen before slowly emerges. "I'll make sure your skull will fit into it as the centerpiece . . . as penance for killing Qut'suak and destroying a valuable ship of mine."

"What makes you think you will win?"

Hakr'ouh stops, frozen as if I shocked him.

I raised my chin and stepped closer to the monitor. "You think that you have power because of the technology you possess and the number of Bad Bloods behind you. But it's only a ruse to hide the fact that you are a coward."

I was trending in deep and dangerous waters. Pissing off any Bad Blood, even Hakr'ouh, was asking to get killed. But I figured it was the only way to get him to lose control. Our goal was to make him open the shield so that he would have no choice but to turn it off and send his lackeys to do his dirty work. Lar'ja looked at me like I was a bit crazy but I can tell he was as much satisfied as I was. Even Daugo and McKenna smirked in delight.

It started to work and Hakr'ouh got up from his throne, stomping to put his face dead to the screen but said nothing. He was fighting to keep himself in check but all I had to do was push one more button . . . and I relished it.

"You hide in the shadows like scum. Even less than an ooman would do." I leaned closer with steady eyes. "You. Are. Nothing."

I let the silence hang in the air as we aired for his response. I watched as Hakr'ouh steps away and begins pacing back and forth, not obvious but I could tell in the slightest details. But then, he stops and laughs again. It grows in volume until he was cackling like a mad man. It lasted for a while until he calmed down, facing me with a smirk.

"You think I'm nothing? You couldn't even protect your Elites like Olgoth and T'uark. They have to give their lives to let you be free."

I bit my lip. He got me there in some ways. My doubts returned a little and I closed my eyes, thinking of those boys I missed so much. But in a vision, I could see their smiles and nods of approval. You're right.

I opened my eyes. "They sacrificed themselves so that I could be here at this moment. But you . . . You force your kind to sacrifice them. My comrades have faith in me. Yours do not."

I smiled. "What do you say about that?"

Hakr'ouh grumbled. "It doesn't matter when you're dead. I can wait forever until you rot to dust with the rest of your army. But if you're so eager to die, then so be it."

He snaps his fingers together. The next thing we knew, the shield that was covering the planet began to disintegrate. Small holes grew larger until there was a massive opening into the planet's atmosphere.

This is it!

The tension was high in the air, in our ship, and even around us from the others. My muscles tensed and my fists gripped together. Still, I raised my chest in pride as I watched something come out of the patch in the shield. A whole fleet of dark ships came rushing out like a bee swarm from the nest. They started to form a unit in front of us, keeping a safe distance between us as more came out. I had lost count on how many ships there were but I figured it had to be hundreds or more. But just as I thought it was all, a massive ship comes last, pushing the smaller ships out of the way. It was the same one that had blasted my ship when I escaped to Earth. I knew we were in serious trouble. I remained calm as the Bad Blood fleet stopped in front of us.

"Holy shit . . ."

I couldn't blame McKenna. This is probably what he did not sign up for.

"So Ta'kasa." I turned back to the screen as Hak'rouh smiled. "Let's see who is the strongest. Good luck and die slowly."

With that, the communications shut off. I bit my lip to keep my anger from coming. Coward. Always sending someone else to do your dirty work.

"What do we do now?" Lar'ja spoke, rubbing my back. I swallowed for a moment and looked back at him. My eyes sought Daugo and then McKenna before returning to my mate.

"We fight and give Rory and the others a chance to get in. We won't be scared by a few Bad Bloods."

With that, I clicked on my speaker from my collar and spoke. "Sa'iye, Rory, and Arkarb. Are you ready?"

"We're ready when you are."

"Good. Stay close but out of sight. We don't know how long the shield will be up. Keep in touch."

I turned off the speaker just as I heard plasma cannons revving up for an attack. The Bad Blood's fleet was preparing to charge. Let's fight then. I turned on the communications from the ship so that everyone could hear me. Multiple screens came into view, showing the various clan leaders and such. I could see Lord Ca'sea along with her sisters' clans. I saw Lord Raith with Ya'stih standing beside him. Dutch . . . Royce . . . Brackett and Lex . . . My friends were all here and I didn't see any fear or doubt in them. It made my resolution stronger.

"My fellow warriors. It is time to show the Bad Bloods what we're made for. We will not stop until we have our home back and get the Successors safe."

They cheered in unison . . . ooman and Yautja alike. A proud feeling swept inside me.

"Keep your spirits strong and your weapons sharp. We will win no matter what! For honor!"

The cheers grew louder. Many warriors raised their spears, wrist blades, and other weapons, shaking their heads in triumph. Even Xen'ork and the other pilots roared in victory. I smiled, looking back to Lar'ja and Daugo with such pride. Lar'ja rubbed his forehead on mine, not even hesitant when many eyes were on us. No . . . I needed this. From out of view, his head reaches for my lower stomach as if he could feel our pup inside me. A warmth spread between us, empowered by our scents mixing.

For our future.

I looked back to everyone and then to the window as the Bad Blood fleet started to move forward. They came with such speed and ferocity. If they were going to come with all their might, then so will we.

With one deep breath, I screamed with all our might. "For honor!"

With the cries and roars of my warriors and friends, our fleet charged at the enemy. The adrenaline pumped in my blood as our ship moved with everyone.

For some reason, I felt like I was ready for this all my life. My suffering at the facility . . . my mother's death . . . losing the Loonies and A'kib . . . Olgoth and T'uark . . . Everything was all to prepare me for this moment.

And I wasn't going to let them down.

I roared as hard I could with my allies as we raced to the beginning of the end.

Hello Everyone!

It has begun, my fellow readers!

The time for the war has arrived and Anya is prepared to go full out like a true warrior. I have to say that she has matured so much since I began this story with Twisted Fate. But as she quoted, this is the beginning of the end so only a few handfuls of chapters are left depending on how I sort these chapters. Especially with this one since I wanted to get it right. So with that, I have split this into two parts so I hope you can hold your socks on for the next part to come!

But I'm hating Hakr'ouh even more as I keep writing this. I didn't think I could but he's there now. He's a sociopath that tries to manipulate and torture Anya and others. But it won't work this time.

But will Anya and her army make it through the barrier to save An'tar and Yautja Prime? Or will the costs be too much to bear?

Find out what happens when Part 2 (Chapter 36) is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

BLOOD AND GORE ARE FINALLY ARRIVING! AND THERE WILL BE A LOT OF IT!

Thank you for the comments and kudos. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	36. Invasion: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 36: Invasion (Part 2)

Adrenaline pumped into my veins, fueling my heart as we made contact with the Bad Blood's fleet. Shots of blue plasma flew past us, aiming for us. Thanks to Xen'ork, we managed to dodge them despite our ship's size but not unscathed. A few hit our haul and left a few dents that I could feel in the metal floor underneath my feet. More shots blasted through the empty darkness and the roars from my allies grew. The first confrontation ended with destroyed ships of equal amounts from both sides. In the end, only scraps of metal remained. I had to turn my eyes away when a few dead Yautjas floated in the space. Many with missing torsos and looking like they were mauled. Without anything to absorb, the green neon blood floated around.

"Break formation and fire the soft parts of the Motherships!"

A few pod ships heard my command and flew in opposite directions, making a circular motion around the Bad Bloods and went for the Mother ships. Although the Killer Yautja had far more pod ships and were faster, I worried about the bigger ships with more power and stronger defenses. A good shot and our ship, along with others, could be destroyed in a matter of seconds. Our plan, so far, was proving efficient. Our ships shot down a few of the heat vents that powered the Motherships and destroyed them.

But one Mothership got too close for comfort. It managed to get through our defenses and was coming towards us. Lar'ja growled and his grip grew tighter around me. I felt his anxiety tremble in his muscles and into me. I have to stay strong.

"Xen'ork! Aim plasma cannons at the windows!"

"As you wish!"

Xen'ork burst more commands and the two pilots on each side got going. I could see the guns protruding from the sides and rev up with the blue light growing in intensity. On cue, the blasts shot through and hit their targets. The Motherships are built to withstand much damage but I could tell that the Bad Bloods did little to maintain them, even the windows that were the weakest parts. I expected deep inside that it wouldn't work but to my surprise, the windows smashed into pieces. The Bad Bloods wouldn't have a chance with the gases of space suffocating them, much less the explosion when the plasma got inside. We had to brace ourselves as I used my arm to hide my face from the blinding light.

It was a small victory and the pilots cheered but we weren't out of the woods yet. We still had to reach the planet before the shield went down. According to Arkarb, it would take a few minutes for it to close up completely. A few minutes that might determine our fate. But it was hard to hear the screams and death cries through the communications. As much as I prepared myself for the inevitable, it still stung into my chest . . . like a part of me was dying with them.

I tightened my fists and stared at the battlefield. Don't lose control. Keep pushing. Keep going.

As the fight continued and our ship moved closer to the open shield, I contacted Sa'iye and the others when I was notified that their ship was hiding underneath us. "Are you guys ready?"

"We're ready when you are."

"Arkarb. How much time do we have left?"

I heard grumbling. "Only five minutes left until they can close the shield."

"Can you hold out a little longer?"

Rory answered. "We'll do our best but we need to get closer for the boosters to reach it in time."

Before we left, Rory had an idea that would prove useful. The pod ship that they were using was fast but as a precaution, he thought it was best to add some juice to it. With Arkarb's help, they made a new set of boosters that packed far more power than the ones the Yautja used on theirs while making sure the excess heat wouldn't damage the hull. I mean . . . it's like putting the engine of a Mothership into a small one.

"Ta'kasa! We have a problem."

I turned back to the front and saw that three more Bad Blood ships were forming a barrier between us and the shield. I expected that the Bad Bloods would try anything to keep us from getting through . . . even if they used themselves as living shields. It disgusted me to think that they would go that far. But then again, I have seen such cruelty before.

I grunted, pressing the button on the speaker on my neck. "Lord Ca'sea. Can you send some reinforcement to our location?"

Her voice crackled. "As much as I want to help you, My Lord . . . We're pinned down on the side. The Bad Bloods are trying to flank us."

I bit my lip. "Lord A'ni-de. What's your status?"

"We're keeping our ground but the Bad Bloods are playing dirty. They got new guns on their side."

I expected the situation to be bad but not this bad. Our forces were equal in strength with the Killer Yautja so it wasn't good news. At least it's not bad news. I moved past Lar'ja and Daugo and went to Xen'ork's side to check the hologram that showed our forces along with the Bad Bloods. So far, our forces were spread out a little thinner than I would like it. Still, there was nothing I could do to help them but get to the shield as fast as possible. If we can get Sa'iye, Rory and Arkarb . . . all of our sacrifices will be worth it. And the Yautja are too proud to retreat anyway.

Daugo comes to my side, taking a glance at the Motherships in front of us. "We need to get more forces to spread them apart. Even with our weapons, they can take us apart."

"We can't back down now." Lar'ja commented. "If we don't get the shield down in time, then our forces will be depleted before we reach them."

McKenna spoke. "You guys have a point on both sides . . . but we have to get the others through."

I bit my lip. My thoughts scrambled to find a solution. "We can shoot some blasts to confuse them. That way we can—"

But as I was about to give a command, I saw the three ships opening something at the bottom part. A round, metal ball in each opening came forth, puzzling me. Lar'ja had to inch closer to the window as if he couldn't see enough. "What the pauk is that?"

"I don't know," Daugo replied. "I have never seen anything like that. Is it an attack?"

I shook my head. "No . . . It's too slow. But we can't take any risk." I spoke to my speaker. "Arkarb . . . do you see this?"

"Too clearly."

"Do you know what this is?" I had hoped that Arkarb would know what it is but that went out of the door when he grunted in disbelief. So much for that.

"Alright. Whatever it is, be ready and aim all of our guns at them."

Xen'ork nodded and was prepping our ship for a counterattack when the metal orbs launched at us out of nowhere. They weren't blasts of any kind but the way they came at us worried me. Acting on instinct, I screamed. "Brace yourselves!"

Lar'ja had wrapped his arms around me as the orbs slammed right into the hull of our ship. One had smashed into the side and created massive dents on the inside. I could hear Yautjas and ooman soldiers crying out in pain, so much that I couldn't tell who got the worst of it. Another orb had bounced off the nose of the Mothership but managed to embed on the backside as I could tell while the last one got stuck on the underside of the ship. The ground shook and I had to hold on to Lar'ja as tightly as I could, instinctually curling my back forward to protect my unborn child. It was calm after a moment if you didn't count the blowing up of ships and debris still flying everywhere.

"Are you alright?" Lar'ja released me and I smiled.

"I'm alright." I looked behind and saw McKenna and Daugo frozen to whatever they were holding on, much like the rest of the Yautja and oomans behind us. Xen'ork and the pilots had the safest place, strapped to the chairs they were sitting on and looking calm as ever.

Yeah. Try to look like that when you're flying everywhere.

"Is everyone okay?"

I heard grunts and growls but nothing more. I focused my mind on whatever hit us, especially seeing the Bad Bloods coming closer and aiming their guns at us. I rushed to Xen'ork and looked down at the panel. "C'jit! They're going to attack us! Get us out of range and flank them!"

"Ummm . . . we got a bigger problem."

I looked up as McKenna pointed something on the underside of the front window. The metal orb that lodged itself on our ship was hissing air and then a few of its metal panels cranked open. What the pauk is it doing? At first, I thought it was some sort of bomb until I heard a familiar hissing. Not like the ones from a machine but one that the many Yautjas behind us knew all too well. They growled and the musk of confrontation was thick, getting me, Lar'ja and everyone else on edge.

"Oh c'jit . . ."

Lar'ja was right to say that . . . and with good reason. The orb opened a little to shine a bright light and then a black, clawed hand reached out. More of the creature came out until it finally emerged. I could see a metal collar around its mouth, one that I have seen on Earth. The all too familiar black serpent arose, opened its mouth to let out its inner jaws and let out a shriek of death in the air.

The kainde amedha . . .

"Oh fuck! Not these things again!" McKenna shouted.

"They must have shot pods carrying them." Daugo watched as more kainde amedha emerged until a dozen or so were out. I was too enraged that I lost count at that point, not to mention the other pods that were letting out more. They crawled over the front window and above us. I could hear their claws scraping on the hull.

You son of a bitch! Hakr'ouh . . . you're dead.

All of a sudden, red lights flashed all around and the panels were going off in alarm. The pilots and Xen'ork were frantically trying to hit codes at such speeds. Whatever the reasons, it didn't take a genius to know the kainde amedha were involved.

Xen'ork roars. "Pauking prey! They're trying to breach the ship's heat vents!"

The ship suddenly swayed to the side and all of us braced as a blast came from the Bad Blood's ships began to shoot at us. Xen'ork tried to move the ship out of the way, bending the ship safely between two of the Bad Blood ships. But we still have a problem and it was growing. The inside of the ship was beginning to heat up. The vents are supposed to serve to keep us from blowing up from excess heat from the engine. And now . . . with what Xen'ork said is true, we needed to take care of the kainde amedha before things got worse.

"Xen'ork. Keep the ship going and keep in contact with Sa'iye and myself." I turned around before he could ask anything.

"Where are you going?" Lar'ja hurried to my side.

"We need to take care of the kainde amedha before they make things worse. Typical Bad Bloods." I cursed under my breath, grabbing my mask from my hips.

"Are you sure? Out there?"

Daugo, Za'hir, and McKenna came to us as I stopped halfway into the crowd of Yautjas and ooman soldiers. I raised my chest and nodded firmly. "Well . . . we can't let them destroy our ship and our forces are spread thin. Besides . . . "

I took a deep breath and smirked. "I'm in the mood for some blood."

Although I could see a sliver of uncertainty in Lar'ja's eyes, his mood suddenly reflected what I felt. Regardless of the reason, a Yautja never can resist the urge to hunt and fight. Slowly, he smirked. "You're right."

I nodded my head. "We'll take a few of us to take care of the horde," I ordered a few Yautja warriors with them and they complied without hesitation.

"I'll come too."

Daugo began to walk to me until I stopped him with my hand. He paused, shocked by what I did so I explained myself quickly. "As much as I want you to come with me, I need you to stay here."

I saw him about to open his mouth but I stopped him again. My chest ached at the pained expression on his face. "You have an important job I need you to take care of. I need you to guide Sa'iye when the time is right . . . and you're the only one who can watch Xen'ork from making a big mistake."

I waited to see his reaction, seeing the internal debate inside. But it only lasted a few moments as Daugo sighed, lowered his face to the ground until looking back at me with a smile. "Alright. I'll do as you command but be careful."

He raised his hand and caressed my cheek. I smiled and pressed against him. As much as I wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer, the ship shook as another blast hit us . . . an alarm to get moving. I pulled away and bowed my head to him, showing my respect. He bows back, smiling as he heads back to the front deck with Xen'ork. I sighed deeply before looking at our small group with Lar'ja, McKenna, and Za'hir in the front.

"Alright. We're going to take care of the kainde amedha before they damage the ship further. Make sure to keep your masks on. If you lose it, then you're dead." I spoke sternly. The Yautja warrior nodded in submissiveness and they knew the risks of going out in space. Unfortunately, no creature, other than the kainde amedha, cannot breathe the gases of space or else it's immediate death.

I turned to McKenna. "You got your suit ready?"

He smirked as he pulled out the wrist gauntlet that Rory provided to him, containing the Protector. He activated it and soon he was covered in a bulky metal shell. His mask barely contained the excitement in him. "I've been waiting for this moment."

"Didn't we all?"

I took a deep breath and placed my mask on, followed by Lar'ja, Za'hir, and others. "Let's get to business."

I led the charge out of the front deck and stopped halfway through the ship when I spotted the ladder in the middle of the hallway, which led to a latch that led outside the ship for emergencies. This is one of those now. I made sure I had my weapons before I climbed the ladder, activating my mask to see and then opened the latch, seeing the outside for the first time.

It was complete chaos with ships flying all around us and debris floating everywhere to which we had to avoid. I didn't think I would hear sound in space but I was proven wrong. Nothing is normal anymore. Lar'ja followed close behind but I didn't wait for the others. I spotted a few kainde amedha attacking the heat vents on the ship, mangling anything they could get their claws on. They were strong enough to do damage and they were very close to make it unrepairable.

I pulled out my twin swords and roared with all my might. "Let's get them!"

A collection of roars echoed behind me as I charged with fury and rage. The kainde amedha stopped what they were doing and hissed as soon as they saw us. The hatred for us was unquestionable. It was the same in myself, urging me to make the first kill. Come on, assholes!

The first kainde amedha lept into the air, coming at me with its tail first. Anticipating its move, I thrust my sword across and it cut through its tail like butter. I didn't waste any time and jabbed the other when the kainde amedha tried to bite at my face, throwing it out to avoid a piece of debris coming at me. Its corpse floated into space with its acidic blood floating around, burning into the hide of the ship but not much. I went to the next kainde amedha and slew it down with another cut of my twin blades.

Lar'ja didn't miss a beat and jumped with such pride on the back of a creature, slicing it in half to which its guts spewed out and spread like spaghetti. Za'hir and McKenna made an unusual pair but they fought well together. Za'hir would grab a kainde amedha and throw it around, only to have McKenna blast it to bits with his plasma cannons. It repeated it again and again . . . like a well-oiled killing machine. I smiled under my mask. Good job.

But then, things got interesting as I saw one of the warriors from another clan pierce a kainde amedha in the chest as it screamed in agony. The young male thrilled in satisfaction and I didn't see anything wrong until I heard a beeping sound. I looked closely and saw the creature's collar blink a red light, growing in pace. Fear struck inside me and I acted instinctually, crying out.

"Get away from it! It's—"

It was too late. The next thing I knew, the creature exploded into chunks of flesh, taking the Yautja male with him. The only thing left of him was his arm spewing green neon arm like ketchup in some way. It confirmed what I have feared and I showed my distaste in such tactics.

"Pauking kamikazes!" I turned to a few of our group. "Keep going but discard the bodies as quickly as possible! They are armed with explosives!"

As soon as I turned around, a kainde amedha had jumped on me, smashing me to the ground. I crossed my swords to keep its inner jaws from piercing into my mask. But it shrieked when wrist blades cut through its throat and yanked away, exploding a few seconds afterward. I started to get up when I felt an arm pull me. There was no doubt who it was as Lar'ja got us to our feet.

"You need to be careful." I could see through his mask that he was smirking. I rolled my eyes. Don't get too cocky.

"Ta'kasa!"

I heard Arkarb through the speaker on my neck. I pressed on it. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go now!"

I shook my head. "What!? Now!?"

"The shield is closing!"

As soon as I heard that, I glanced at the shield covering Yautja Prime and saw that it was closing fast. I was so busy with fighting and other things that I forgot the most crucial part. Now, we were in crunch time and it was running out fast. But we still had the blockage in the front of us to deal with.

My mind tried to think of anything to get them through the shield before it was too late. If not, we were going to be depleted of resources and fighters for the true fight ahead. After much debate in my mind, I came up with an idea. I called for Xen'ork via communications.

"Xen'ork! Are you there!?" I screamed through the chaos.

"Yes, Takasa?"

"I need you to charge the ship into the barricade."

"Are you pauking nuts!?" For once in my life, I could hear the fear in his voice. "They're shooting at us and we have kainde amedha on us! You expect me to—"

"Shut the pauk up!"

Xen'ork went silent in the communications. I don't have time for your doubts.

"Listen carefully. We're going to have to ram the ship to get close enough for Rory and the others to get through in time."

"But they'll be targeting us . . . and with our ship taking such damage, we won't—"

"We'll take care of that." We heard Lord A'ni-de's voice coming through the communications. "Our clan will distract them. Just get them through the shield."

I didn't debate with them or rather I didn't have time to anyway. The blast from the Bad Bloods was increasing on us, even shaking the ship enough for all of us to stagger for a moment. I screamed into the communicator. "Then let's do it! Come on!"

"As you wish, my Lord."

I shut off the communicators and a fleet of the Ma'tu Clan flew over us. There was no mistake with the lightning bolt symbol on them. They moved into a striking formation and charged at the barricade. The Bad Bloods began to shoot them and it appeared it was working. A'ni-de and his fleet were giving them Hell, much to my delight as they kept their cannons on the swarm of pod ships flying around them like flies.

"They got their attention. Xen'ork . . . move the ship! Arkarb . . . prepare to take off!"

I didn't wait for an answer. I already knew they were getting the job done. I turned to Lar'ja and then to Za'hir and McKenna, nodding to them as they did the same. "Go!"

On cue, the ship's engine goes to full throttle. It pushes us so hard and fast that I had to hold on to Lar'ja and the ship to keep my footing. Everyone else grabbed anything close, holding on for dear life. Unaware, the kainde amedha that were still on the ship lost their grip and floated in space. Some got too close to the ship's vents and burned to a crisp. One less thing to deal with.

We held our ground, keeping our heads down from the crossfire from ships nearby and more debris flying around. It wasn't long before our ship was only a few meters away. A'ni-de and the other ships, noticing that we were closing in, started to fly out of the way. By the time the Bad Bloods realized what was happening, it was too late to counterattack or get out of the way. I kept my eyes on the shield, seeing only a sliver of an opening now.

We can't miss this! We can't let this pass!

"Brace for impact!"

Xen'ork's voice rings in our communications and I stiffened my body into a rock at the anticipation. Lar'ja wrapped his arm around me and used his body to shield me from the front of the ship. For a brief moment, I could feel his hand holding my lower stomach.

I sighed. Lar'ja . . . I placed my hand over his and placed my head below his chin, lifting him a little. He purred once more.

And then . . . it happened.

Our ship crashed into the Bad Bloods like the might of two mountains crumbling to the Earth. The scrapping and groaning of metal shrieked in my ears. The ship rattled violently like an earthquake, enough that I was ripped from Lar'ja.

"Anya!"

He tried to reach for me but missed my hand by inches. My body floated in the air as I turned my head to look back. I saw the wing of the ship and knew it was my chance to stay on. With a quick thrust, my sword flew and dug into the metal. I grabbed on the chain and held on tight, smashing into it. I cried, feeling my bones crack on impact. It didn't feel like anything got broken but it hurt like a motherpauker. I held onto the chain securely, glancing at Lar'ja as he watched in panic and horror.

As much as I wanted to comfort him, I had a mission to take care of. I reached for my speaker and spoke as loud as I could. "Go, Arkarb!"

It was their chance. As soon as I gave the command, I saw the pod ship from below ours fly out and raced for the shield. I prayed in my heart that they made it. The hole in the shield grew smaller and smaller. They were going to be close on the edge of making it.

Come on! Do it! Make it!

And then, I watched as the boosters on each side of the ship went full throttle, blasting at such speed that I barely could see it. Right as the shield was about to close, they finally made it through. The pod ship did get a scratch on the top of its hull but nothing more as the shield finally closed.

Now it was up to them to finish the job.

Our ship suddenly began to move back from the Bad Blood's ships, pulling away as they shot blasts at us. I was able to get on my feet once more and ran to Lar'ja and the others. But as I ran to him, I saw a Yautja jumping right behind him and it wasn't one of our own. The red X on his armor was all I needed to know it was a Bad Blood.

"Lar'ja! Watch out!"

I threw a knife right at the Bad Blood as he began to thrust his blades down on him. The Bad Blood dodged the knife and continued his attack on Lar'ja. My heart began to break into pieces at the thought that he was going to die. I let out a silent scream, watching as Lar'ja managed to move his face away but the blades cut into his abdomen. He roared in agony as he fell to the ground. The Bad Blood wasn't done and smashed his foot on his chest. Lar'ja tried to push it side but a knife pierced into his hands, pinning him to the ship. I pushed my legs harder and swung my swords right at him. The Bad Blood threw his head in pain as it plunged into his chest, dripping green neon blood and coating part of the chain.

"No one touches my mate!"

I yanked the chain hard but the Bad Blood somehow had the strength to hold on the chain and keep himself from tripping forward. How the pauk is he still alive? I got my answer when his body contorted until he grew a pair of arms on his shoulders. A shriek of terror rang from underneath his mask as his 'extra' hands grabbed a hold on the chain, pulling so hard that I had to hold on.

Pauking hybridization! I should have known.

The Bad Blood shrieked again as he pulled harder. I tried to keep my ground but I was being dragged more and more towards him. Lar'ja tried to break free, thrashing as hard as he could. Just when I was losing my grip on the ground, a blast hit the Bad Blood square on the head, instantly killing him like an exploding watermelon but with green goo instead of red. My chain goes slack, almost making me fall on my ass while the dead Bad Blood floats off the ship.

Confused, I looked towards the left and saw McKenna coming towards Lar'ja. "You're so lucky I came to you aid on time."

Lar'ja grumbles. "Don't ask for a thank you."

McKenna chuckles, pulling the knives out of his hands. Males . . . I pushed that thought away as I rushed to Lar'ja, putting my swords away to grab his hands. "Are you okay?"

He purrs. "I'm fine. Stings but bearable."

I sighed, pressing my mask on him. The relief came inside my body and pushed away the anxiety and fear in me but also made my muscles ached. Still, it was welcomed.

But it wasn't over yet.

"Ta'kasa!"

Za'hir came to our side in a hurry . . . a sign that things weren't good. "A couple of Bad Bloods jumped on our ship!"

"Yeah. We already know."

I looked past him and saw the rest of our group fighting a few of them across the ship. So they decided to resort to sending their troops. I growled. Fine by us.

I pulled out my swords once more, whipping them around. "Then let's take care of them. We only need to keep our ground for a few minutes. Can you hold out that long?"

The answer was unanimous. Each of them pulled out their weapons, turning around while sharpening them. McKenna chuckled. "We've gone this far and our job's not done yet."

As if in agreement, Za'hir clicked his mandibles in a chirpy way and Lar'ja purred. I smirked under the mask. Males and their egos. Why am I not surprised?

I swung my blades and switched my mask to heat vision, seeing that a dozen or more Bad Bloods were fighting the others. I didn't need to answer as I charged at them, ready for blood and the others followed with rage in our hearts.

I jumped as high as I could and landed on a Bad Blood that was about to strike down a young male, slicing his head clean off. I nodded to the warrior to make sure he was alright, going after another Bad Blood nearby. He half expected me and threw a disk right at me. I didn't bother to dodge it as Za'hir launched a pair of blades, knocking it in the air. I grabbed a hold of it and threw it back with precision. It embeds into the Bad Blood's chest and goes through as I finished him off by thrusting my blade into his forehead.

Another one down . . . My heat vision counted a few more Bad Bloods nearby. Few more to go.

Over and over again, I slew off a Bad Blood each time while the ship swayed in motion to dodge the Bad Blood's ships and debris flew everywhere. If any Young Bloods had a chance of seeing me in action like this, there was no doubt they would learn from it. But I was so concentrated that my mind could only think of the next kill . . . then the next one to have their blood spilled. Lar'ja, Za'hir, McKenna, and the others were the same. The only mission was to kill . . . and that's what we will do.

A few minutes have passed but it felt like hours and I could tell that everyone was starting to hit their breaking point. Many would not say it out loud but I could see the exhaustion on everyone's faces. Lar'ja's breathing was becoming labored while McKenna and Za'hir were slowing down. From the communications, many of my allies were struggling to keep the Bad Bloods at bay. I bit my lip in frustration. We need the shield down now.

"Ta'kasa! Our ship is taking too much damage! If this keeps up, then—"

I roared into the speaker, halting Xen'ork in his tracks. "We can't give up now! We need to give them more time!"

"I know! But it's been a few minutes and nothing has happened!"

"He's right! We're struggling over here!" I heard Brackett and Lex, listening to their labored breathing. "We need to get to the planet now!"

"We're losing ships! How much longer!?"

Now Royce was speaking the same thing. The communications were going crazy and the voices were getting to my head. I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed a handful of my dreadlocks, only to have Lar'ja grab a hold of me. I looked up in shock as he stared down with a smile.

Be strong.

His silent words gave me vigor and renewed strength. He's right . . . I didn't come all this way to give up. I looked down at my belly and held it gently.

I made a promise . . . to everyone.

With a deep breath, I spoke true and strong into the speaker. "We're not giving up. Not when we're so close. We're going to survive this and fight. Keep strong!"

I gave a pause, letting the words sink into their minds before continuing. "We have to stay strong until—"

All of a sudden, everything stood still as we looked towards where we heard a loud sound.

The shield, which had stood strong and unbreakable began to falter. A large popping sound echoed the entire space and it began to fade in and out. Electricity shot across it like it was gliding over it until . . . at long last . . . it disappeared before us.

Did they do it?

As if to answer my question, the Bad Bloods that were fighting us on the ship stood there in shock. I could smell the fear in them. I smiled in awe, realizing what had happened.

"Oh my Paya . . ." Lar'ja spoke. "They pauking did it."

For some reason or another, I could hear the cheers and roars of triumph all around me. The communications relayed the same thing. Voices overlapping in excitement, giving me renewed strength, Our prayers were answered and we did the impossible.

So when I looked towards the distracted Bad Bloods, I took my chance. Activating my plasma orbs, I sent them towards the Bad Bloods and gave the command. Before the Bad Bloods could realize what was coming, the blasts killed them like flies as their hearts exploded. My allies jumped in her places and got back into the fight, finishing the rest off.

"Well, what do you know!" McKenna yelled in cheers.

Him, Za'hir, and Lar'ja looked at me and I smirked back, knowing what we had to do next.

"Xen'ork. Do you see that?" I asked.

"I do! Still can't pauking believe it!"

"Then let's not waste it." I switched the communications so that everyone could hear me. "The shield is down! I repeat! The shield is down!"

I hear the cheers again and I never laughed so hard in my life. "All forces! Head for Yautja Prime! Let's finish this!"

On cue, all of our ships abandoned the aerial fight and headed straight for Yautja Prime. With it opened now, we cared little of the remaining Bad Bloods that were fighting us. Once we end Hakr'ouh and get the Successors into safety, the rest will follow. It's the matter of Yautja nature that if a Leader died by another, they would submit. It's inevitable.

"Xen'ork! Take us in!"

He chuckled. "You don't have to say it twice!"

With that, our ship turned around and with blinding speed, headed for the planet. There wasn't time to get back into the ship so we held on to the hull as much as possible. Lar'ja wrapped his arm around my waist while Za'hir and McKenna bent their knees to keep upright. It wasn't long before we were heading into the planet's atmosphere. Once we passed it, there was no going back. But we're prepared for the true test. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life.

War . . . is finally here.

Hello Everyone!

OMG! I was on the edge of my seat writing this part. I got so into this chapter that it became longer than intended. I was debating on splitting it up again but it was too good to be so I hope you love it, long chapter and all.

Anya and her friends fought so bravely like true warriors but the Bad Blood better stop their unhonorable tactics. Using kainde amedha as bombs is disgusting. Yuck! And for a minute, it seemed like Anya and her allies were on the verge of giving up when Rory and they managed to get the shield down. Awesome job to them!

And now . . . war is finally here! And now the true test has come. Will they survive and finish Hakr'ouh and the Killer Yautja once and for all? Or does he have other plans up his sleeves?

And will she and her friends pay the ultimate price? Who will live . . . and who will die? (You see what I did there lol. Sorry . . . I got so excited!)

Find out what happens when Chapter 37 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

MORE BLOOD AND GORE IS COMING!

Thank you for everyone for their support. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	37. Invasion: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 37: Invasion (Part 3)

Everyone on the ship braced as the ship broke through the atmosphere of the planet. It was with good luck that the Mothership was equipped with special metal and shield, unlike the others. It served to not only shield the ship from the rising temperature entering the planet but also anyone outside. That we can hold on without turning into piles of shit and ashes. Still, we had to deal with the shaking that followed, almost knocking me and Lar'ja off. Not wanting another falling accident like before, I stuck my swords into the hull of the ship next to us. I jiggled it enough that it wasn't going to come out and then I held tightly to Lar'ja.

For a few painstaking moments, our mask vision became obscured from the clouds going in so we were blind to any attack, even the ones right on our tails as I could hear the Bad Blood's ships behind us.

"Hold on tight! We're almost there!"

Xen'ork's words were reassuring since the communications weren't off. A small solace in the darkness of battle but not doing well if we can't see anything! The red clouds seemed to not dissipate. It seemed like they were getting thicker as we fell into the planet. The sounds of winds deafened everything around us so I couldn't see or hear if anything was coming.

But of course, we would get it abruptly . . . and painfully.

In a second, a bright blue blast shot right at us in a split second but it was different to me. Like it was shot from another weapon. I didn't have time to think about it when it hit the side of the ship, shaking it violently. I gasped as another one hit the other side and again, we had to brace the aftershock of it all. I could hear McKenna and Za'hir struggling as well. Pauking Hell, Xen'ork! We better be close!

Sure enough, we broke through the clouds at last and found ourselves seeing the planet below us for the first time in so long. The image I saw seemed unreal . . . It pained me to the deepest core of my heart.

Yautja Prime looked nothing more than a wasteland of death. The once, great land full of life and technology, was now littered with dead, burned bodies of Yautja put into large piles. The ground itself had darkened in color, made it appear as if death had claimed it too. Metal debris and wires buried into the ground and I could tell that they had been there for a long while . . . about the time I escaped six months ago. The land split and cracked open, exposing the lava flow underneath. As if things couldn't get any worse, I looked further and saw the state of the beautiful city I once revered. Many of the buildings were destroyed with some barely standing with the top part in shambles. Wires and metal panels hung like bone ornaments and parts were sheared off by burns or a fire. The craters on the ground were old but familiar. I realized that they were remnants of the surprise attack on Yautja Prime. I tightened my fists as I recalled that terrible time.

The desecration of my brothers and sisters who fought to keep Yautja Prime at that time made my blood boil. The foul smell of death crept into my mask, almost making me want to barf. And I don't want that to happen.

"What have they done?"

Coming from Za'hir, it stuck hard in him, more so with Lar'ja and perhaps everyone else. He was the calm one out of all of us . . . and the most honorable. To see such treatment . . . I could feel his growl reverberate in my body and even into Lar'ja. His body tensed beside me, almost hurting me. Damn you, Hakr'ouh.

"Shit! Hold on!"

McKenna pointed at a blue blast that was coming straight for us. I bit my lip and quickly contacted Xen'ork. "Attack in front!"

"I see it!"

The ship dipped to one side, narrowly missing the blast by a few inches in my opinion. Another blast came again from the side and our ship weaved out of the way once more. But in doing so, one of our pod ships flying close to us got the hit, blowing up into a million pieces and leaving nothing behind but a ball of fire. My mask scanned for where the attacks were coming from. With the barrier out, our communications and technology could work now. Sure enough, my screen beeps and outlines something on the horizon. A high, metal wall stood strong around the city, reminding me a lot of a barricade used to put up defenses. From the construction, it appeared to be well made but some parts of it were exposed as if progress halted there. But my concern was for the Bad Blood lining the top and I noticed there were long guns, almost like cannons, each being controlled by a pair of Bad Bloods. Tanks of blue plasma sat connected behind.

Is that—

I saw one activate and a blue plasma blast shot right at us. The ship dodged again but another one came swiftly as the first. When we got a bit of breath for a moment, I slammed my fist down. "Those bastards actually stole my plans!"

Lar'ja tilted his head. "What plans?"

"The ones I made to protect Yautja Prime from the Bad Bloods before all of this. I can't believe they would use them!"

"But isn't it a good thing? You know how they work."

McKenna does have a point.

I bit my lip. "Yeah, but it won't make things easier to get them. Those guns are heavy duty so we need to take them out."

"They barricaded the city." Lar'ja spoke through the chaos. "Why would they do that?"

"It could be that they're protecting the city from the invasion. Look at the building."

Za'hir pointed towards the middle of it and I followed, realizing that the only one that seemed to have the least damage was the former Council of Ancients. Some part of me expected this, considering that they wanted to start their reign of terror at the very place the Code of Honor was born.

But it might be where the Successors and Hakr'ouh are hiding out. Coward.

But then the communications started up again, much to my annoyance and frustration but it was valuable. Without losing my cool, I switched the volume higher to get a clear sound.

"My Lord Ta'kasa! We're losing too many of our forces! The gunfire is too intense!"

The concern in Nei'hman-de's voice was alarming and quite understanding. I knew full well that this was a possibility, considering that I'm very familiar with the new weaponry . . . of all things. My eyes scanned the battlefield and I made my decision.

"Command all pod ships to land a few meters away from the wall and head towards the wall. Any Motherships still able to fly will come with me. The rest will land as well."

"Understood!"

"Brackett! Dutch! Royce! Lord Ca'sea and A'ni-de! Flank the wall on each side and take out the guns! Aim for the plasma tanks on the back!"

"You got it!"

I glanced at McKenna, Za'hir, and Lar'ja before contacting our ship. "Xen'ork! I need you to head straight for the wall!"

"Are you pauking nuts!? Despite having a bigger ship, a few more shots and we'll—"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, asshole! Head for it at the same pace as the others or—"

The ship was shot once again but this time in the rear. All of us looked behind and realized that the Bad Bloods that attacked us in space before was on our tail. Great! Just what we need!

"Nevermind, Xen'ork! Let's take out these ships first!"

"You don't have to ask twice!"

In an instant, the ship makes a sharp turn around, heading straight for two Bad Blood ships that were firing at us. I was surprised that we didn't get shot at our vital points but that's what you get for putting amateur warriors on the guns.

"We need to split up and take them out as quickly as possible. Za'hir and McKenna . . . you take the one on the right. Lar'ja and I will deal with the other. Do you have your wormhole devices?"

We exchanged nods and I watched everyone check their gauntlets. Arkarb's last gift to us that could prove effective in battle and yet could be dangerous. Inside each one was a wormhole device, much like the ones on the ships but smaller to accommodate the difference. But it's still quite powerful and can be deadly since we didn't have the time to test it. But in war . . . we had no choice.

"Are we good to go?"

Everyone nodded. "Then let's go!"

We split into two as we ran to the edge of the ship, seeing the Bad Bloods that were shooting at us. I reached for my gauntlet and pressed on a button that opened the device out. It was a small ring that emitted light around the rim to show it was activated. Let's hope it works.

I closed my eyes and made a silent prayer. With one more click, the wormhole shot through a few feet in the open air. A circle opened up and I could see the other side, being on top of the Bad Blood's ship. I nodded to Lar'ja one more time as he smiled.

Here we go!

I ran as fast as I could, leaping through the wormhole. To my luck, surprise and relief, I made it on top of the Bad Blood's ship with ease. I can't believe it fucking worked! Lar'ja came through as well and I was genuinely happy. Seeing my face, I could see him smirking through the mask. Keep it up.

"They're on the ship! Kill them!"

I turned around and saw a few Bad Blood with their kainde amedha pets on leashes. They snapped, trying to reach for us. They would get their wish as their masters released the chains. The black creatures came at us, jumping towards us with hatred in their eyes.

I smirked. Time for you to die.

I killed the first one with a jab of my wrist blades and then got the other one with my swords just in time to unsheathe it. Their bodies fall to the ground and their acidic blood burns anything it touches. A Bad Blood comes roaring at me with his spear swiping across. With a swift kick, I managed to push it out of the way but the Bad Blood tried to do it again . . . and more clumsy this time. From my experience, he was a Young Blood that was still learning how to fight. Sad . . .

My swords cut deep across his belly, spilling his intestines like hanging drapes. There was no choice I had. He'd fallen to the ways of the Bad Blood and the Code of Honor dictates to slaughter any who disobeyed them . . . regardless of their rank or deed. Lar'ja dispatches the other, grabbing him in a chokehold and stabbing him in the chest with wrist blades before snapping his neck. I could help but feel pride in my mate, watching him fight like an honorable warrior.

More kainde amedha and Bad Bloods came charging at us, this time shooting their plasma cannons. We didn't have time to meddle with them. I activated my drones and they flew around like pesky bugs to my enemies. The kainde amedha were distracted while the Bad Bloods, realizing what was going on, tried to get them as well. They took out a few but they weren't prepared for my attack as the small plasma shots fired, obliterating them into nothing but ash and piles of bones.

"Come on! We need to take the heat vents out!"

Lar'ja and I ran towards the back of the ship where the heat vents were located but met with kainde amedha this time. Like beasts, they charged but coordinated their attacks to hit us from our flanks. Lar'ja weaved through and cut several of them with one slash of his blades. I took out a few of my own, cutting a head off while gutting the other. Their bodies littered the ship while some fell to the ground far below us. Hope the Bad Bloods are down there. A bit of surprise awaits them.

Speaking of the ground, I could see many of our ships have landed and are making their way across to the wall. They were met with several groups of Bad Bloods and their pets. I could hear gunfire and screams of oomans mixed with the roars of Yautja. I couldn't see my friends but I prayed they were safe. I barely saw the other Bad Blood ship with McKenna and Za'hir but I was more comfortable with them being alright. Especially with Za'hir.

Finally, we reached the heat vents. I reached for my pouch and scrambled for what I needed. "Cover me, Lar'ja!"

He grunted, turning around to watch for Bad Bloods while I did my work. I finally pulled out what I needed, which was a bomb made with several grenades by Rory to give up the firepower we needed in case things get rough. You don't say . . .? I managed what I could and stuck it on the side of the vents with adhesive glue of some sort. I didn't ask questions and used them anyway. When I was sure they were on, I pressed the code to activate the countdown but left the last one alone.

"It's ready to go."

"Good." Lar'ja grunted. "Let's get the pauk out of here."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

With the approval, I pressed the button and the ooman numbers began the countdown. With only a few minutes to get off, we had to get off now, or else we'll end up becoming a scrap of meat. I got to my feet and brushed off the dust before running with Lar'ja towards the edge of the ship. We activated our wormholes once more and waited as it warmed up.

"We need to join the others on the ground. I'll inform Xen'ork to land and—"

Out of nowhere, a Bad Blood slammed into my side, sending both of us off the ship. I heard Lar'ja roar for me but I caught a glimpse of him grappling with another Bad Blood. I didn't have time to worry as the Bad Blood grabbed my neck and squeezed, cutting off my oxygen. Through the pain of my lungs fighting for air, I clawed at his face and managed to get my wrist blades out and knock his mask off. He didn't like it at all and roared with his mandibles reaching for me.

Ugly motherfucker!

My vision began to fade and I knew it was bad. I have to end this! I used my last resort and reached for my belt, pulling out a little friend that I borrowed from Rory. It was a small revolver that he told me to keep in case I needed it. I never imagined that he would be right. With a click of the trigger, the bullet entered the Bad Blood's abdomen. I didn't stop there and shot several more. The anger in me wanted him dead, By the time it was empty, the Bad Blood was coughing up its blood. I was about to kick him off when the ship above exploded in a ball of fire, sending me flying across the sky and away from the dead Bad Blood. I felt my skin burn from the air alone but I came out unscathed.

But now I had a bigger problem. I was falling as well and it was a long way down by the looks of it . . . and I was going down fast. It was certain I was going to get killed. I can't let that happen. For me or my unborn pup.

Although one of our ships could pick me up, I couldn't completely depend on them. Not that I didn't trust them but trying to save me right now would be a death sentence with Bad Bloods and kainde amedha flying around. My only hope was the wormhole device that was still active. Using it would save me but then again, with no prior testing, things might be different since I was in the air. What choice do I have?

Without hesitation, I pressed it on and a wormhole shot through towards the ground a few feet above. It opened just in time and I went through it, sending me a few feet higher than where I was. The good thing about this is that I felt my body slow down as I went through the wormhole. I didn't understand the logic of time and space but it worked in my favor. Still, I landed hard on my stomach. I grunted in pain but I ignored it as I turned myself on my back, feeling my stomach with my hand.

My pup . . . My heart ached with concern. Are you alright? It seemed silly but that's all I could think of. An unknown instinct told me that my unborn pup was safe and well. I smiled, almost letting out tears in the heart of war.

Wait . . . Where's Lar'ja?

I scrambled to my feet and searched around the open field of corpses and debris. I changed the mask's visuals as fast as I could, hoping to catch anything. But when I didn't, I went for my communications.

"Lar'ja! Lar'ja! Answer me!"

His connection was static, barely able to hear anything. Pauk!

But the moment was cut short when I felt blasts around me, followed by roars. "There she is! Kill her!"

I saw a dozen Bad Blood heading my way. There wasn't much to shield me in the open field of battle except for large metal debris half-buried into the ground. I rolled behind it, avoiding more shots with one nicking my shoulder. My armor saved me from most of it but the shoulder piece was bent and half of it was gone. More blast shot at my shield, surprising me that it hasn't blown to smithereens yet.

During breaks, I looked out to see the Bad Bloods coming closer. A dozen or so . . . maybe? This isn't good.

"Come on out, Hybrid! You got nowhere to run or hide! Come out and die like the scum you are!"

I bit my lip in rage. I'll say the same thing when I'm through with you.

I pulled my swords out and looked at my reflection through the blades. I can see the fire and determination in my blue eyes. Somehow, I could see my friends, Yautja and ooman like, behind me in the reflection. They were smiling so I felt that they believed in me.

I believe in myself. I will survive.

With renewed strength and taking a big breath, I came out from behind my makeshift with my swords in each hand. The Bad Bloods pointed their shoulder cannons and spears right at me, eager to make a move if I did. The leading Yautja chuckled underneath his mask. "So you came out of your rathole? Where are your allies?"

"I don't need them to finish all of you off." I hissed under my mask. I decided to transform, feeling my body grow, extend, and contract. I wished that I didn't have my mask on. My mandibles pushed against it so it hurt when they scraped against it. My unfound strength returned and now I was looking down on them.

Despite their words, many of the Bad Bloods cowered in my presence. It's natural when facing a female Yautja that was loaded and armed. I chuckled at them. "Sorry. What did you say?"

If it wasn't for the leading Bad Blood growling at them to stop, their party would have disintegrated and I would have the advantage. The Leader swiped his hand and growled. "It doesn't matter what form you take. You will fall and we will win this war once and for all."

"So kill me then."

I watched the Bad Blood shake his head. "As much as I want to, our orders are to bring you to Lord Hakr'ouh at the Council's building so he can deal with you himself."

The Council's building? Then he and the Successors must be there.

"Either you come quietly or we break all your limbs so we can drag you there."

I clicked my mandibles and thrashed my head to let out a deep growl. My dreadlocks flowed around my face. "Over my dead body."

"Then we'll take pleasure in doing so."

With that, the Bad Bloods began to move towards me, still wary of what I was going to do. My mind raced to come up with options of how to fight. Surrender was not an option. I've spent seasons learning to fight until the bitter end and I plan on doing so. When they were only a few feet away, I gripped my swords tighter and itched to slay the first one that dared to come close. I smelled the fear on them. Good.

But the next thing I knew, a plasma blast shot right in the middle of the party. I jumped back in shock. What the pauk?

Those who were in the dead center disintegrated into nothing. In my opinion, I'd rather be that than the Bad Blood who didn't get the direct hit but still got hurt. One Bad Blood was unfortunate to get half of his body burned badly, missing chunks of his flesh that revealed his abdomen cavity. Another had the skin of its back looked like it was peeled off. They would have suffered longer if it weren't for more blasts hitting them again and again.

I was baffled. Where did that come from?

"Saved your ass once again."

I groaned at the sound of Xen'ork's voice. You finally showed up. The wind picked up from above me and I looked up to see the Mothership coming down. To my surprise and astonishment, Lar'ja, McKenna, and Za'hir stood on the top as the ship lowered to the ground. Lar'ja was the first to jump off and rush towards me. He hugged me as I changed back to ooman form, careful of where my swords were here.

"Anya. Are you alright? Are you both okay?"

I giggled, knowing he was referring to our pup inside me. "We're fine."

He purred into my hair but pulled away as Za'hir and McKenna came towards me. I was grateful that they made it out in one piece. "Damn, Anya. You almost gave us a heart attack."

"Sorry." I bowed my head. "My apologies for that."

McKenna seemed puzzled, pulling back his head as if I slapped him without my provocation. The others were nonchalant about it, used to my change in behavior. I smiled and turned to Za'hir. "Did you take out the other ship?"

He nodded. "We did but we lost Lord Ku'roda in the process of doing so. He got too close to the ship, trying to defend his clan. Jin'sakai has taken over command and is heading towards the wall."

I tightened my lips to show my frustration but silently, I was somewhat relieved that he was gone and that Jin'sakai had taken his place. He's more honorable than himself in my personal opinion.

"At least you're here and well. Any news from Sa'iye or Rory?"

I expected Za'hir to keep tabs on them, even during the brutal fight. Even though he doesn't show it, he worries deeply for Sa'iye and his unborn pup as well. He seemed relaxed so I assumed it was good news, expecting he would tell me bluntly. Instead, he nodded towards my back. "You should ask them yourself."

I tilted my head in confusion but turned around and saw nothing but smoke and dust. But then, I could see shadows coming and then finally saw Sa'iye emerging from it with a dead Bad Blood over her shoulders with his head hanging by the spine. Rory and Arkarb soon joined and my heart leaped in joy that they made it to us.

"Rory. Sa'iye. Arkarb." I spoke silently with a smile. I saw that their armor was covered in blood and a few scratches. They got banged up too but I should have expected it.

But then, more shadows emerged as I saw more of our allies coming through. Behind us, the ramp to the Mothership was lowered, and out came Xen'ork, Daugo, and many of our Yautja and ooman allies. Before I knew it, our army came together and formed a massive line facing the wall. Only at this time did I finally realize that everyone was here. Dutch, Nei'hman-de, Yeyinde, Royce, Izzy, Lex, and many others had come. Even in the darkest of war, I felt so strong at this moment, knowing my friends were with me.

"You all came . . ."

"Of course." Rory crossed his arms. "Why wouldn't we be?"

I chuckled. "True. I'm glad you all made it."

Everyone gave out a cheer and it lifted my spirits but I couldn't waste another moment and got into gear of finding out what's going on. "Who's in charge of the ships still in the sky?"

Nei'hman-de answered. "Lord Ca'sea and her sister clans are distracting the Bad Bloods for the moment. But the cannons are proving too powerful to get a clean shot."

I bit my lip, hummed as I faced towards the large wall that stood higher than anything I've seen before. Many of the Bad Bloods on the wall were trying to shoot down our ships while hundreds or more, along with a dozen kainde amedha were assembling in a line, ready to attack us when they prepared. We're not going to give them that chance.

"Alright. Here's our new plan then. The main priority is to get through that wall. I've discovered that Hakr'ouh and the Successors are being held in the Council's building."

"So that's why they built the wall?" Royce asked.

"That's right. It's formidable but it has cracks in its defenses. We need a massive bomb to take it out. I'll need Dutch and you to make one."

"We'll do what we can." Dutch grumbles, cocking his M18 gun and grenade launcher in response. Okay, Big Guy. We get it.

I turned around to face my army, seeing the scared look in the ooman soldiers while the Yautja warriors from various clans were eager to fight. I couldn't blame them. Some were wounded badly with missing limbs or eyes, blood flowing out of them. They were scared . . . but won't be after. I'll give them the strength they need.

I glanced at Lar'ja on my right and Daugo on my left with Rory standing by. They nodded with approval and I smiled, knowing what needs to be done. I stepped out to face them, plunging my sword into the ground.

"My fellow warriors!" I had to yell for me to be heard. "You had made this far in the battle. And for that, I'm eternally grateful!" The dim looks of the ooman soldiers wavered, almost seeing a spark back into them, which to me was good news.

"On the other side of the battlefield, our enemy waits for us. They seek to destroy us once and for all, eager to finish every last one of them. But we will not give them the satisfaction."

I raised my chest. "We will show them our fury and rage as they have stained our home with their filth, using our greatest prey as their toys to be used. Their eagerness to destroy us will be their downfall."

With the cheers of the ooman soldiers and the roars of the Yautja warriors, while they raised their weapons, I turned around and pulled my sword out, facing the Bad Blood awaiting us on the other side. The silence between us felt like it was about to break. And it will.

I looked on each side of me and far down the line of my army. Everyone was standing with me, prepared to fight until death comes for us. Seeing their faces and knowing they were by my side filled me with renewed strength that I needed so much.

Everyone is here . . . everyone is with me. I glanced at Lar'ja as he nudged my head softly on my head. Daugo patted my shoulders while Rory nodded with a smile. I closed my eyes for a moment, moving a hand on my lower stomach and thinking of my past when I thought of a different future . . . that I would have no one.

Not anymore . . . I'm not alone . . .

I opened my eyes and felt them burn with rage and determination. Not anymore.

With that, I raised my swords and pointed them straight at the Bad Bloods. Our enemies were on the other side and I hoped that they were ready . . . because this is our time.

I screamed as loud as I could, giving everything I had in this final moment. "For honor!"

They scream and roars mixed and resounded throughout the planet itself as we charged towards our destiny and into the jaws of death itself. I was ready and everyone else as well.

The end was finally beginning.

Hello Everyone!

My apologies for the delay in this chapter but I had debated on how to structure this chapter and eventually became the third part of the invasion. Lots of blood and gore and yet the battle is far from over.

But it had finally come! Anya and her allies have all assembled after the long and hard invasion and now are charging in like true warriors of honor! I could see this image so well in my mind but I had to crunch down the details to make the chapter flow. I hope you still like it.

But now . . . it's time to give the Bad Bloods another lesson in war and slaughter. Will they make it past the wall and get to Hakr'ouh in time?

One thing's for sure . . . the Killer Yautja still has a lot of hidden cards to play. Mwahahaha!

Find out what happens when Chapter 38 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

STILL MORE BLOOD AND GORE TO COME!

Thank you for the comments and kudos. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))

Reading notes:

Normal = Anya (human form) or any human speaking English (ooman language)

Italic = Anya (human form) or any human speaking Yautja

Bold = Any Yautja speaking English (ooman language)

Bold and Italic = Any Yautja speaking Yautja language


	38. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 38: Sacrifice

We charged like a tsunami destroying everything in the path as we raced towards the Bad Bloods and their defenses. My heart pounding with each footstep I took. The glory of battle, honor, and death. With the plasma cannons distracted, thanks to Lord Ca'sea and the other clans, the Bad Bloods had to resort to shooting their shoulder cannons first. Their shots were poor in accuracy but they did manage to kill a few warriors and ooman soldiers. But our resolve ceased to waiver. We hit back as hard as we could with gunfire and plasmablasts. I sent my drone orbs ahead and got a few taken down. It brought such pleasure but I lost few in the process.

"Keep going! Don't stop!"

I roared to keep courage in my friend's hearts, fearing that our line would break if they didn't get the support. No problems with the Yautja . . . more so with oomans. But I can't blame them, can I? I looked to each side of me and behind to make sure they were still with me. Luckily, they were, no questioning with Lar'ja.

When it was made clear that we weren't going to relent, the Bad Bloods decided to send a few of their own to charge at us, maybe a few hundred or more but hard to count with chaos ensued everywhere. Does it matter? I shook my head, knowing the answer. "Dutch and those on the left side . . . flank them and get the bomb to the wall! We'll distract them!"

Dutch nods and takes Royce, Izzy, and the others to the side, splitting to meet the Bad Bloods on their side. I nudged a signal to Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde to support them. "Lex, Xen'ork, and Arkarb! Take the other side and keep damage control to a minimum. Let no one get past you!"

"Understood!" Arkarb clicks to Lex and Xen'ork and all of them rush to the other Bad Bloods that were coming with spears and blades ready.

"Everyone else! Don't stop until we reach the wall! Kill all who oppose you!"

My followers roared and screamed in response. Lar'ja nodded in reply and roared through his mask. Sa'iye, Za'hir, and Daugo did the same. It brought fear to the Bad Bloods while it gave me the vigor to survive and fight to the end. I wasn't going to die by their filthy hands and I wasn't going to stop until Hakr'ouh was dead. That is my promise!

Our lines got closer and closer . . . until at last, the wall of bodies clashed with one another.

I took out the first Bad Blood by decapitating its head and my attack sliced into the stomach of another. I didn't hesitate as I went for the next one . . . and then another. Everything went so fast that I barely remember how many I slew until I didn't bother to count anymore. All that mattered was that one less Bad Blood was still alive. I heard other Yautja cries but couldn't tell which side was getting the worst of it. I hoped it was of the Killer Yautja rather than our forces, minding that our ships were flying around and shooting the plasma cannons. Some got great shots and exploded several and caught fire on the others but with the cost of a few being destroyed and fire raining down on us.

The ooman soldiers did much more of their share than I anticipated, getting accurate shots on some Bad Bloods, especially Izzy who stood behind. From what I've gathered, she was great as a sniper and it showed greatly when I took my eyes off of a Bad Blood for one second to check Lar'ja and Rory, killing him right as he brought down his wrist blades on me. With a nod of approval, I went into the heart of the battle to kill more.

"Anya! Watch out!"

Rory pointed towards my side, managing to block a Bad Blood's spear. He roared at my masked face and I retaliated with my own, reaching for his throat as it partially changed to a Yautja and dug my claws in him. He gurgled and spat green neon blood before I ripped his vocal cords like strings on a violin . . . fragile and breakable. His eyes rolled in the back of his head before I kicked him away. I turned to Rory as he was holding back a Bad Blood but another one was charging right behind him.

No!

Right as I was about to throw my sword, Daugo jumped on the Bad Blood and crushed his skull with a thrust of his foot like smashing an egg. Thanks to him, Rory was able to kill the other one with ease and the two exchanged nods of approval. Both looked over to me and I smiled underneath my mask. Good job, boys. We're almost there. I didn't need to worry about Sa'iye and Za'hir. They were a well-oiled, killing pair that no Bad Blood could defeat in my opinion. When Sa'iye would incapacitate one, Za'hir would finish them off with no mercy. They don't deserve it anyway.

"My Lord! We have a problem!"

I saw Nei'hman-de point towards where the wall was and I thought it was the plasma cannons that were the problem. What a big mistake that was. The Bad Bloods that hid against metal debris pulled out these massive guns that were almost as long as my upper body . . . and heavy looking at that. I watched for a moment as they aimed their guns at us and saw a blue light growing inside the barrel. Oh pauk!

"Duck!"

Everyone dropped to lie on the ground just as they shot a few rounds. Several of those that weren't fast enough got their upper bodies exploded and it was like a confetti of blood and guts had gone off.

"Everyone! Get to cover!"

It was instant that all of us got behind several rocks and metal plates that were left in the blasts as more shots fired and many of our forces were being killed. Lar'ja, Rory, McKenna, Daugo, and Brackett stayed close to me while Sa'iye, Za'hir, Nei'hman-de, Yeyinde, and the rest were across a few feet from each side, trying to stay strong.

The ooman soldiers, however, began to panic. "Oh fuck! This is madness!" I saw the look of absolute fear in their eyes.

"Quiet!" Rory shouted. "Keep your ground! Leave like cowards and you'll pay for it!"

I didn't like the threatening tone but there was no time for sweet words. They needed to have the harsh truth or else they would run like cowards. But now, we had to deal with the Bad Bloods that were shooting their 'new toys' at us . . . deadly and precise.

"Pauk! They got us pinned here!"

I rolled my eyes. I know, Rory. We don't need you to explain.

"We can't stay here forever! They'll use the time to regroup and kill us all!" Lar'ja growled at the Bad Bloods, moving his head briefly to see the battlefield, almost getting his head blown up by a shot zipping past his face.

I thought for a moment. "Then we'll use this time to our advantage as well." I activated the communications and spoke as loud and clear as possible. "Royce and Dutch! Can you hear me!?"

"Louder and clearer than the shots coming at us!" Royce spoke first before I heard a smack, followed by a grunt and then Dutch. "What is it?"

"Is the bomb ready?!"

There was a pause that I didn't like, seemingly felt like uncertainty to me. "We're still finishing the small details!"

"Well, use this time to finish it up!" I changed to the other frequency and called out for everyone. "Change of plans! We're going to buy some time for the boys to finish up and then they'll go in to plant the bomb at the wall. Our group will keep them distracted while the others flank them to safely get Royce and Dutch to the wall. Go!"

With that, Lex, Xen'ork, and Arkarb crouched as they moved towards the side of the wall and headed closer. Our job was to keep them distracted and I was going to make sure they keep on us. When I noticed a Bad Blood was looking a bit towards the side, I aimed a knife I had and threw it right between his eyes, dropping him in an instant. The others roared in anger and kept firing their guns. I pulled me out of sight before they could hit me but the gunfire ceased to stop. They're either pretty angry . . . or stupid.

After a minute of their gunfire, they suddenly stopped. What for? I looked to Brackett, Rory, and Lar'ja in confusion before I heard several blasts and gunfire hitting them. When I glanced over to see, Dutch's and Lex's group had stormed them from both sides, swarming the Bad Bloods before they could retaliate. On the other side, my Elites and the two brothers had sliced down any who were quick enough to understand what was happening. They're good.

"Let's go!" I ran as fast as I could and took down the Bad Bloods in the front while Lar'ja and the others got the rest of them. There were still some Bad Bloods on top of the wall trying to shoot at us but at least they couldn't do much with the retaliation from Lord Ca'sea and the ships flying above, fighting their own battle.

"Dutch! Royce! Get the bomb to the wall! Now!"

I exchanged blows with another Bad Blood but saw, from the corner of my eye, Royce taking the lead with Dutch behind, using the chaos to cover themselves. I prayed within the fires of chaos that they would make it. So all of these deaths will not be in vain. As I took down one Bad Blood and went after another, Royce made it to the wall and was placing the bomb, attaching the square-shaped box on it. Dutch watched for cover as Royce added more wiring to it until he closed the panel covering.

"Got it! We'll need to get out of here before I det—"

Something fast jumped on top of him from the wall that it was only a blur. He screamed, drawing Dutch and everyone's attention, including my own. To my horror and shock, a kainde amedha had gotten to him without alerting us. Before anyone could do something, the creature lowered its head, and a snap of bones and tearing of flesh soon followed. It reared its ugly head up and screeched. A sign of pure win . . .

"Royce!" Izzy's scream from afar told us what the outcome was. Dutch tried to help him but another kainde amedha got to him first, stabbing the end of its tail into his shoulder and pinning him to the wall.

"Help them!" I screamed as the kainde amedha was about to strike him down. Yeyinde got there first and managed to cut the creature's tail from Dutch and then twisted its neck until it was dead. The other creature, angry for its dead comrade, jumped on Yeyinde's shoulder and swiped at his face. He managed to dodge the initial attack but a tusk shattered upon impact. Nei'hman-de managed to come in time with Sa'iye and Za'hir as a backup, killing the kainde amedha while the others got to Dutch and Royce.

But we had bigger problems. I looked up and saw more kainde amedha climbing down the wall. I noticed some of the Bad Bloods were releasing them and setting them loose on us. C'jit! That's where they came from! I should have seen this coming!

I shouted at them. "Bring them back! Quickly!"

We gave them cover fire as Nei'hman-de helped his brother while Za'hir carried Royce's limp body with Sa'iye and Dutch not too far behind until all of were back behind the debris. The wound on Dutch seemed minor, only a puncture wound on his shoulder. Royce, however . . .

"Royce!"

Izzy comes running through fire and blasts where Za'hir laid Royce down on the ground with Saiye checking him. She falls to her knees and looks horrified for a moment before she lets a mournful sob, enough to make my muscles ache. I lowered my head. If her cries weren't enough, Sa'iye lifted her masked face to me and shook her head. He's dead . . . There's no doubt. As much as I wanted to comfort Izzy, we were in the middle of a war. And in war . . . there's no mercy for anyone.

"Shit! The bomb!"

McKenna hissed as we saw a few kainde amedha were inching closer to the bomb while the others came for us. I looked up to the Bad Bloods and I could hear them giving commands. Seeing the familiar collars on the creatures, I knew what they were doing.

"Dutch! Is the bomb activated!?"

"No! Royce was killed before we could finish it!"

I bit my lip. Damn it! Someone has to get there or else this will all be in vain!

"Alright! We need to get to the bomb and activate it."

"Are you nuts!?" Lex yelled. "Those things and the enemy is shooting us! Even if we put all of our firepower into protecting the said person, there's too many of them and they'll be killed!"

"We have no choice!" Seeing the uncertainty in everyone's eyes and masks, no one was about to volunteer to forfeit their life to set the bomb off. I only had one choice left. "Fine! I'll go!"

Lar'ja grabbed my wrist before I could stand up. Even Daugo, my Elites, and everyone else gave me a 'are you crazy' look. "No! I won't let you!"

"I don't see anyone else volunteering! We won't get another chance if the Bad Bloods win this!"

Brackett came to my side. "He's right! This is a death sentence even for you with your healing abilities!"

I lowered my gaze. Even I don't even have that anymore. Because . . .

"I don't care! We need to end this now or never! If no one else is going to do it, then—"

"What the pauk is he doing?"

I stopped, seeing Daugo look towards where the kainde amedha are. Following suit, I stood up and my eyes widened upon seeing Dutch walking out in the open with an M134 gun in his hands. I didn't know how he managed to get a gun that size within the deep parts of the battle but that was the least of his concerns.

"Dutch! What the fuck are you doing!?"

I yelled and he stopped where he was but didn't try to turn back to safety. The kainde amedha saw him in the open and stalked towards him, even the ones aiming for the bomb turned to him, much to the Bad Blood's distaste. "I'll get the bomb. You stay here and wait until I finish this."

"Dutch! You can't do that! You'll get killed!"

"I already know I'm going to die."

I froze in shock and disbelief. He turned to me with no emotions other than determination on his face, even when he was right in the crossfire with blasts and bullets flying across. Dutch turned back and began loading his gun. "I knew the moment I landed on this planet that I was going to die. I have lived too long and seen too much. You need to survive and end this fight. Only you can do that."

He glanced at me again. "You understand a warrior's honor do you not?"

I didn't say anything, biting my lip and lowering my head. He knew too well what the Yautja Code of Honor dictated. How could I forget it? Having all eyes on me, I took a deep breath and nodded shakily. "I understand."

For a rare moment, he smiled before turning around. "Then cover for me." He didn't bother to wait for us to prepare before he rained fire on the kainde amedha. They didn't stand a chance as many of them were obliterated into nothing but burned chards of flesh and guts.

With determination, I gave my orders. "Cover for Dutch! Let no one get near him!"

With everyone cheering and roaring for Dutch, we stayed behind our shield and kept shooting at any creatures that got near. The Bad Bloods on top of the wall tried to shoot him down when their pets weren't doing the trick but we were not going to let them. I sent my drones to them and let them have it, killing them in several plasmablasts. Lar'ja and my Elites shot their shoulder cannons as well so the kainde amedha and the Bad Bloods couldn't reach him by the time he got to the bomb. He had to let go of his gun, leaving him vulnerable for attack. I watched as he activated it and a countdown started in the form of a beeping sound.

"C'jit! The ooman activated the bomb! Stop him!"

In desperation, many of the Bad Bloods rushed down the wall and landed where Dutch was. The remaining kainde amedha did the same so all of the enemy lines were targeting him. I watched as they swarmed him, inching closer in desperation.

"Stop them! Give them everything you've got!"

Everyone fired as many shots as they could but without risking Dutch's life, we couldn't go all out blindly. I and everyone watched as the kainde amedha surrounded him with the Bad Bloods holding us back from helping any further. I could hear his grunts of pain as the creatures cut into his flesh . . . rip his muscles . . . bite into his bones . . . and spill his blood everywhere. But even then, Dutch kept his body around the bomb, protecting it. I couldn't see any regret in his eyes, almost . . . happiness instead. My heart hammered desperately in sadness but I tightened my lips, watching as he smirked.

He spoke one last time. "I'll be back."

I held in a smile. Fuck you, Dutch.

In an instant, the beeping stopped and light sparked in the middle before it shrunk back . . . and then everything went off. In a brief flash of light, he was gone.

Everyone went for cover as the bomb went off as I closed my eyes and curled under Lar'ja as he acted as my shield. The impact of the explosion shook the entire planet under our feet. The wall that had stood strong for the Bad Bloods began to crumble. Our enemies cried out as they tried to flee, kainde amedha, and Yautja alike but to no avail. If they didn't die immediately from the explosion, the falling debris and balls of fire took care of the rest, squishing them like small ants from a giant. It was like a meteorite had hit the planet and took everything with it.

After a minute, the shaking subsided and the flashing light faded away. Still, I didn't move immediately until Lar'ja purred, nudging his head on top of mine. I blinked my eyes open and saw that everyone was alright. Well . . . not everyone. I looked to the wall and saw that there was a massive hole now. I could see through and into the city that was on the other side.

We did it . . . We did it. I closed my eyes and imagined Dutch. He was a true warrior that died gloriously. Any Yautja would be glad to have such a death and he did so. Dutch . . . yours and everyone's sacrifice will not be in vain.

I stood up when there was a clear path and roared. "Come on! This is our chance!"

I didn't hesitate and ran as fast as I could, leading the others across the wall and finally into the city. But of course, it wasn't going to be simple. Some of the Bad Bloods that had managed to survive were following us close behind, even confronting a few Yautja warriors and ooman soldiers that were trying to keep up. I turned around upon hearing their cries of death and blades crashing. I don't need this right now!

"Pauk. Won't they ever leave us alone!?"

"Apparently not," Xen'ork spoke, much irritated as I was.

"We'll take care of them," Lex spoke, getting everyone's attention. "You and your friends need to keep going so we'll hold them off for you."

"Are you sure?" My voice lined with worry. I had lost too many friends and I didn't want to abandon them. My will as a Yautja warrior and leader wouldn't permit it.

Lex nods. "Of course. We can handle ourselves."

"We'll stay as well." Nei'hman-de and Yeyinde stepped forward. "The rest of us will cover your backs for now. We need to defeat Hakr'ouh or else we will lose."

I looked around at everyone and saw the determination in their eyes. Nothing I say would persuade them otherwise . . . and the need to kill Hakr'ouh was growing inside my chest. They're right.

I nodded. "Okay. All of you stay behind and keep the Bad Bloods from advancing. But no matter what happens . . . stay alive and strong. Make sure no one else dies in vain!"

"Understood!"

With that, everyone stood at the hole of the wall as a swarm of Bad Bloods rushed at them. I requested for my Elites, Daugo, Brackett, Rory, and Lar'ja to stay behind. It felt appropriate for a reason or another. This group had been with me since almost the beginning of everything and it would be our duty to finish it once and for all. I raised my chest and took a deep breath.

"Let's go!"

I took the lead of our party with Lar'ja and Daugo by my side and we entered the city for the first time after six months.

It didn't look as different as I thought it would be. Other than having craters from the initial attack of the Bad Bloods, everything was quiet and serene. I don't like it one bit. We ran through the former markets and broken buildings and yet saw no sign of any Bad Blood or even a kainde amedha. The quietness is what worried me the most.

"Where is everyone?" Sa'iye commented. "We're almost to the Council's building and yet we've seen no one."

Za'hir agreed. "Yes . . . it seems strange."

"Do you suppose they are waiting for us?"

I shook my head at Rory. "they might be. Regretfully knowing Hakr'ouh, he'll do things that cannot be explained. Plus, he wanted to keep me alive when they brought me to him."

"And why is that?" Lar'ja growled, not sure if he intended at me or Hakr'ouh.

"I don't know. Regardless, we have to make it to the Successors and take him down. Letting us in without a fight will be his mistake."

We raced through the city, making turns and weaving through tight spaces until we caught sight of the Council's building. It still stood strong with very little damage to the initial structure, except that the massive door was destroyed, giving us easy access to get inside. "Come on. Get inside."

All of us got inside but we kept running and remained vigilant in case the Killer Yautja had booby traps or something. But with no other signs, we kept going. Although we don't know where exactly Hakr'ouh and the others were, I had a feeling there was one place they would be. I looked ahead and saw that the main lift was still intact but banged up a bit. We might be able to use it.

"We're close to the lift. Hurry!"

As soon as we were there, I reached for the panel and checked if it was working. I wasn't surprised when it denied me, beeping erratically when I tried again. "Great. It's locked."

"Is there another way inside?" Brackett observed it for a moment, trying to use her Protector to scan for anything, or least that is what I thought since I remembered Rory saying it had a detector built into it. Although we could use the shoulder cannons, I feared that it would render the lift useless if not destroyed and effectively blocking our path . . . so I kept it to myself.

"No," Daugo growled. "The other way underneath the building was destroyed when Anya left Yautja Prime. This is the only way in."

"Well . . . we can't just sit here and wait for an invitation." Lar'ja pushed through and pressed his shoulder on one side of the door. "Za'hir . . . help me open it."

With a grunt, Za'hir goes on the other side and moves in the same position as Lar'ja. We watched as they pulled their shoulders back, preparing to open it with brute strength. On the count of three, we push together."

Za'hir nodded, giving the signal that he was prepared.

"Ready? One . . . two . . ."

"Come now. I just fixed it after all the effort I put into it."

The speakers of the building came to life and everyone froze in their spots for a moment until growls and grunts filled the quiet space. Anger filled my chest and t took everything in me not to scream in defiance. "Hakr'ouh. What do you want?"

He chuckled. "Don't be so cold. Especially after I let your little party come here unmolested or else all of my followers would have killed you by now."

So he purposefully allowed us to come here. What is his plan?

"Hakr'ouh." Lar'ja stood, facing towards the ceiling as if Hakr'ouh was there. "You bastard."

"Calm yourselves. There's no need to get angry. All I want is to talk with you. It's the least I can do since you earned your way here . . . and with your ooman pets no less."

McKenna, Brackett, and Rory huffed in anger. I growled. "Speak with us? We won't fall for your trick."

"Really. I mean it."

You don't sound like it.

"If you're still not convinced, let me show you."

All of a sudden, the doors of the lift open. All of us stood back in alarm, thinking someone was on the other side of the door. But it was empty and nothing was visible that would indicate it was a trap. I shook my head in frustration. "We're not falling for your plans."

I heard him chuckle again. What's with him and the chuckles?

"Regardless, this is the only way you will reach me. Or else your friends, comrades, and even the Successors will suffer as you waste your time."

I bit my lip while everyone else gasped and grunted. He was right in some way. Our goal was to get to Hakr'ouh and end this once and for all. But as time passed, who knew if the others were faring well. And the Successors were far too important to ignore. What choice do we have?

"Fine. We will come."

"Good." Hakr'ouh laughs. "Then come."

With that, I heard the speakers go dead and it gave a brief moment for us to absorb what had happened.

This is crazy . . . you're crazy and so is your enemy. He only wants to play with you for his amusement. But what choice do I have?

"Are you sure we should do this?" Rory comes to my side with Lar'ja beating him to it. Everyone's eyes were on me, expecting me to answer. I gave them the truth they needed, even if they don't like it.

"We have no choice. This is the only way to them and we can't spare another second. I know this is foolish but I feel in my heart that this is for the best."

"But Hakr'ouh might be plotting something."

Sa'iye makes a good point.

"You think I don't know that?" I spoke harshly, making her lower her head in submission. I calmed down before I said anymore. "No matter what, we will prevail over this but only if you're all at my side and standing strong. Are you?"

Lar'ja answers quickly and I could have sworn that he was smiling at that moment. "I'll always be at your side." His arm wraps around my waist as he purrs into my forehead. Daugo nods and places a hand on my shoulder, squeezing enough to confirm he was with me . . . and maybe proud as well.

"Same here, my Lord." Za'hir steps forward. "You are my Leader and we will follow you until the end."

"Same here."

"And me too . . . I guess."

Xen'ork and Sa'iye stepped forward and crossed their arms in a gesture of respect, which was more than enough for me.

"You don't need to ask us twice." Rory steps forward with McKenna close behind.

I nodded my head. "Good." I turned around, facing the lift. "Ready?"

With grunts of approval and everyone supporting me, we entered the lift with our chests high. The doors close behind us as we made our ascent toward the final confrontation. At least . . . that is what I hoped for.

The lift slowly rises and picks up speed as we headed towards the top where Hakr'ouh and the others were. The anticipation was killing me and it wasn't lost on my friends and loved ones. Everyone was wrapping their fingers on their weapons, itching to pull them out and take action. I had to keep them in check in case they try something foolish.

After what seemed like forever, the lift comes slowly to a stop and the doors opened to a familiar hallway. No Bad Bloods were in sight so it was clear . . . at least from an unobservant eye. I kept calm as we moved along the hallway. Everyone kept their eyes open, looking for any slightest signs of any trouble as we made it to the massive door leading to the chamber of the Councils.

This is it . . . No turning back.

With a nod from Lar'ja and Daugo from either side of me, I pushed the door wide open and entered.

The room was in utter destruction as I half expected. Rubble and wires covered the dome-shaped room like someone used it for a dumping ground and the ceiling was barely holding together. The chairs that the Council once sat upon were broken and stripped into almost nothing. The room was merely a shell now of what it used to be and it stung my heart, remembering the last time I saw Datho and the others alive.

We walked until we stopped at the edge of the open circle. I saw a few Bad Bloods standing in a line, facing us with their spears and wrist blades ready. But my eyes sought him out and they locked on him when I saw him. I growled like a Yautja as well as Lar'ja and the others did. Our anger was made clear but it did little to wipe the grin off of his mouth. His pauking . . . stupid grin.

Raising my chest, I took in all the air that my lungs could hold and let it seep out slowly, letting his name flow out of my mouth with all the disgust and rage inside me.

"Hakr'ouh."

His grin grew bigger as he raised his arms. The final confrontation was here.

"Ta'kasa."

Hello Everyone!

Again, my apologies for the late update. I revised and finished the chapter a little longer than planned since I wanted to finish it as a promise to everyone. So I'm sorry if the chapter seems to be jumping a lot or not completely smooth but I hope you enjoy it.

So many sacrifices have indeed been made in this chapter. Royce died trying to help and Izzy suffering for it *sob*. And next . . . the famous Dutch.

For him, I wanted to give him a grand finale and go out with a bang. A true soldier until the bitter end with his famous quote . . . if you get my drift lol.

But now, they finally make it to Hakr'ouh but I fear he's something up his sleeves as always.

What are those plans? I wonder . . .

Find out what happens when Chapter 39 is posted next week (Friday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

MORE BLOOD AND GORE TO COME!

Thank you for the comments on Chapter 37. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))

Reading notes:

Normal = Anya (human form) or any human speaking English (ooman language)

Italic = Anya (human form) or any human speaking Yautja

Bold = Any Yautja speaking English (ooman language)

Bold and Italic = Any Yautja speaking Yautja language


	39. Hybrids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 39: Hybrids

The room was deadly silent, much more than anything I ever felt before. The tension between us that you could cut a knife through it and I believed that it still wouldn't be enough. Growls and clicking rang from each side, the only sound that was exchanged between us for a while. Hakr'ouh and I didn't break our eyesights and even my mask wasn't enough to hide my great distaste from him.

"Anya . . . it's good to see you still alive."

"Likewise or else I wouldn't have the pleasure of killing you."

He looks around me, observing the company I brought along. He sneered a bit at McKenna, Rory, and Brackett but I was proud that they kept their ground. I thought that they looked more ferocious than myself. "I see you brought your ooman friends along as well."

"Yeah and about to kick your ass." Rory pointed his shoulder cannons and aimed them at Hakr'ouh's forehead. A classical move from a Yautja hunter to declare a challenge. I supported his move as well as everyone else on my side. The Bad Bloods tensed, readied their blades for a fight but Hakr'ouh raised his hand, blocking their path. "Easy there. We haven't even got the chance to talk before you so rudely interrupted."

"You don't deserve to have such a privilege. You lost it the moment you defected."

Daugo steps forward, keeping a cool posture in such a dangerous situation. But he was a Leader and sometimes I forget how formidable he was. It was shown in the Bad Bloods' faces and posture as they flinched subtly and moved back. Good. At least they haven't lost their manners.

"It's good to see you too." Hakr'ouh grinned. "And even brought your excuse of an offspring. Isn't that right, Blood Assassin?"

Lar'ja growled, snapping his mandibles in irritation. Of course, he would try to poke at our emotions and use them to his advantage. I'd seen it too many times myself and learned wise enough not to fall for a trick like that. I turned my eyes underneath the mask, seeing him seething but remained calm. A true Leader . . .

"It doesn't matter what you say. We're not here for chit chat, only to end this war once and for all and undo the damage you brought on our sacred world."

Aw, come on. This planet had seen its share of bloodshed centuries ago . . . when our ancestors fought for their freedom."

Freedom? Is he talking about Kaail?

Hak'rouh stepped forward but then walked in a straight line in front of us, almost mocking us. I inhaled deeply and kept my ground and sanity, checking on the others in case they were thinking of doing something stupid. So far, none of them did but it was only a matter of time . . . and I had enough of this conversation.

"That's enough, Hakr'ouh. No more talk anymore. No more teasing or mocking. This time, we're here to kill you. Everyone has come to make sure we take our planet back and give the punishment a simple, incompetent, Bad Blood deserves." I raised my sword, pointing it between his eyes. "You have nothing else to save you."

Out of nowhere, he begins to chuckle. After a moment, it went on a full-blown laugh as if he was watching a funny movie that cracked him up. Maybe he's on that stuff. But he stops abruptly, standing as tall as he could in his 'normal form'. I guess whatever I said grabbed his attention . . . and he didn't seem pleased. I could tell he was hiding his anger or frustration. He knew too well that we got him cornered and were willing to fight to the bitter plan. And I'm prepared to do that.

Hakr'ouh lowers his head from my sights, dreadlocks forming a curtain that even my mask couldn't see through. But at that moment, I felt something was off. I didn't know what it was but the hairs on my legs and arms stood up and it irritated my skin that was covered in armor. I glanced at the Bad Bloods and they were behaving very differently, some unnaturally twitching their necks and mandibles. What's bugging them? Got something contagious? I don't know . . .

"You still think I'm the bad guy in all of this?" His fists tightened on the sides. "All I wanted is to free our species from the grips of stagnation. Every one of them that claim to be your ally wants to stay with the Code of Honor when in reality . . . it's a poison that makes us weak. I mean . . . we allowed the oomans to fight alongside us when they are nothing more than prey."

I watch as Rory, McKenna, and Brackett stiffen, tensing underneath the thick lining of the Protector. Don't lose it guys . . . he's only playing you. They softened by their fingers twitched on their sides. Lar'ja, my Elites, and Daugo were stiff as well so I couldn't exactly rely on them. I had to keep an eye on them while another on Hakr'ouh.

"You know I'm right." Hakr'ouh grunted and walked back to the protection of his Bad Bloods, confident and easygoing . . . a quick switch from his angry self. I wasn't sure what that was all about but I thought that I might have struck a nerve. "All of you know . . . even the oomans. The only problem is trying to explain it to fools who think they know better. Like the Successors."

He signals one of the Bad Bloods and we watch as the male walks over to a door on the side. He opens it and comes out several Bad Bloods carrying a few Yautjas . . . more like dragging them. I can see their bones popping out from their joints and bruises forming on their skins. They looked more like skeletons of their previous selves, considering Yautjas take pride in their strength and appearances for various reasons. At first, I didn't know who these males were until I got a closer look and I realized who they were.

The Successors!

Three of them were dragged in the center of the Killer Yautja line, held by the chains around their necks like dogs. It's sickening! Such disrespect! Lar'ja and my Yautja companions growled as well and Hakr'ouh seemed to relish in it. But I was more worried about a missing Yautja that I thought would be with them.

Wait . . . Where is An'tar?

"You call yourselves Yautja when you treat your Leaders like trash?" Sa'iye sneered.

"They're weak beings who don't understand. If they yielded, then I would have shown them mercy. But then again, they are driven by one stubborn male and one that took a fancy to you. Want to see him?"

The line of Bad Bloods split open and came between was An'tar. I gasped at the horrid condition of his body, much worse than the other Successors. His beautiful blue stripes were marred with burnt scars, obscuring them. Like the others, his body was more of a skeleton than anything else. His head was hung low and he was missing a few dreadlocks. The scars and his current conditions were all too familiar.

They tortured him.

"An'tar . . ."

As if giving him strength, he weakly lifted his head and his eyes sought mine. They appeared empty and devoid of life until he realized it was me. He strained a smile, a light sparked in him. "Anya . . ."

A Bad Blood hits him on the side of his head and he roars but it was so faint and hoarse that it was only a yelp in my ears. "You bastards!"

"Now, now Ta'kasa. You don't want him to get hurt even more than he should." Hakr'ouh and the other Bad Bloods chuckled as if enjoying it.

"And I thought we were worse. I guess not."

The remark Brackett made ticked someone off because a Bad Blood has enough of it and charged right at her with weapons out and mandibles spread in anger. He took one step and he was cut in half at the torso by Za'hir's spear. His guts sprayed in the middle and he was still barely alive. Xen'ork finished him off, crushing his skull with just a stomp of his foot.

"Feels good to kill vermin." He wipes his foot of the green blood and bits of guts, then spits on the corpse. Geez . . . I didn't think you were that violent, Xen'ork.

"Enough of this, Hak'rouh." I stepped forward, having enough of this stupidity. Daugo and Lar'ja kept close to my sides in case our enemies tried to pull a fast one like they just did. "We have you cornered here and your army is falling apart. If you surrender and let the Successors go, we may think of sparing you a slow and painful death."

All of us pulled out our weapons and the sound of metal clinging rang in my ears. I pulled for my swords and aimed it at Hakr'ouh. The Bad Bloods didn't even move or flinch in retaliation. They stood still like statues. Something's wrong.

Hakr'ouh chuckles. "You think we are outnumbered and trapped? You're gravely mistaken."

In all my time with him, I can tell if he was lying or not. Hearing his voice and watching his reaction, there was no hint of deceit anywhere. It worried me greatly.

"To be honest, I don't care about the Successors and whether they live or not. It's only a ruse to keep our enemies away . . . and bring you here so I can show my latest work."

"What work?"

Looking back, I wish I didn't say anything. Hakr'ouh gave an evil smirk and his eyes turned to the side, looking back for a moment. "Boys. Why don't you show her what I mean?"

The Bad Bloods grinned and then a few of them step forward. Lar'ja tensed and was about to move toward when I grabbed his hand. He looks at me and I shake my head. Not yet. He yields but I can feel his muscles hard as a rock. The others kept their ground but it was only a matter of time. I watched as they stopped in the middle of the lines, standing there for a moment.

And then . . . things started to turn . . . and for the worst, if I had known earlier.

The Bad Bloods suddenly began to groan and growled as if in pain. Every one of us stepped back in concern. What's happening to them? The twitching of their necks that I saw before was becoming more violent and their groans morphed into roars. Fearing that something bad was happening, Za'hir growled, pulling his wrist blades and charging at the enemy. It came as a shock, given that he was the calm one of our group. For him to rush at them means that something is wrong. But stupid of him.

"Za'hir! Stop!"

I tried to reach out but it was too late. Right as he was about to attack, the wall nearest him suddenly opened in a blast of rubble. I covered my face, feeling few pieces hit my side and bruise my arm, even with the gauntlet taking most of the hit. Lar'ja kept close and shielded me while the others braced as well. But I didn't hear any explosion or smelt any blast from the outside. When it was quiet again, I looked over to where Za'hir was and I swear my face went as white as a ghost.

A gigantic, clawed hand wrapped around Za'hir like a cage, making him look so small. It was black as ink with small spikes rowing the side, coming out of the wall.

"What is that fucking thing!?"

McKenna yelled just as another arm came out, and then another, and then another . . . and then another . . . popping holes in the wall like it was nothing. The next thing we knew, it crumbled to the ground but instead of showing the outside, a beast stood in front of it. It reared its ugly head and everyone gasped at what we saw. It had a head of a Queen kainde amedha and it hissed at the sight of us. Behind it, a pair of bat wings flapped, keeping the beast on the building. To me, it reminded of dragons from fairy tales my mother once told me.

But this . . . is the reality now.

The beast hissed as Hakr'ouh laughed. "How do you like my new creature? This is what oomans called a dragon . . . or a xenodragon to be specific." He snapped his fingers and the dragon squeezed Za'hir tighter. He raised his head and roared in pain.

"Za'hir!" Sa'iye tried to save her mate but one of the Bad Bloods got in her way, grabbing her fist when she tried to swing at him. I and everyone else tried to come to her aid but each Bad Blood blocked our way. I was ready to swing my swords at him but then I noticed something strange. His face appeared to morph and extend, making it so unnatural. Even his forehead was elongating as well. It appears like they are . . .

"You can see now, Ta'kasa. You're not the only novel hybrid . . . anymore. It's time we end this child's game now. Boys, take care of them."

As if on cue, the Bad Bloods began their transformation. Their foreheads and faces began to extend, stretched beyond their limits. Their bodies grew larger while their skin turned slightly darker greed. I stepped back in horror when their eyes melted away and the sockets were filled with an exoskeleton. They grew taller and I noticed they were growing a skeleton tail . . . much like a kainde amedha. By the time they were finished, they looked more like kainde amedha but still had their dreadlocks and mandibles . . . like a hybrid between them. They hissed and shrieked

What are these things?

Rory answered that question for us all. "Predaliens!"

Predaliens?

As if he was surprised, Hakr'ouh laughed. "The ooman is smarter than I thought. He's right. These are the ultimate hybrid between Yautja and kainde amedha, stronger and faster than the two combined. You have no chance against them."

He glanced at each of us before he gave the signal. "Kill them."

The abominations shrieked in anger and charged at each one of us. I blocked a clawed attack with my swords but I underestimated its strength. Not only did it manage to stop my swords but it began to push me back. I tried to get some traction with my feet but the metal floor made it difficult. My back was slammed into the nearby wall and I felt my back crack a little. The 'Predalien' snapped its mandibles and inner jaws right at me, trying to bite my face off. I turned my head left and right to dodge it.

"Anya!"

Daugo and Lar'ja tried to come to aid me but their hands were busy with other Predaliens and even they were struggling with them. Brackett, McKenna, and Rory worked together with Xen'ork and Sa'iye to take care of the rest, using plasma blasts and guns provided by the Protectors for long-range attacks. A smart move in my opinion.

As I kept the Predalien at bay, I watched Hakr'ouh grin before he turned to the xenodragon. Is he attempting to leave? I growled. Not on my watch!

In a fit of anger, my body transformed to my Yautja form and I roared through my mask right at the creature. The Predalien answered back with its own but lifted its tail to target my head. In a split second, I managed to dodge the attack barely by tilting my head. Its tail got stuck in the wall, unable to get out to which it gave me a chance. I crouched and swiped my leg, forcing the Predalien to fall to the floor. I didn't waste a minute and plunged my swords in a scissor form, bringing it down into its mouth. Despite it being a different creature, it was no different than a kainde amedha. It tried to raise its head and arms to attack . . . a mistake since it brought my target ever so closer, making it hard to miss it. I tore into its mouth, cutting through its inner jaws and mandibles like it was nothing. I tugged my swords out, splashing blood on my mask but I wasn't done with it yet. I grabbed its tail, pulled it out, and jammed the tip into its chest again and again. I wasn't sure if it was my Yautja nature to brutally slaughter it or my anger of wanting it dead. Either way, I got the job done. It gurgled and choked on its blood before giving its last breath, which surprisingly wasn't acidic as I thought. Maybe it's more like a Yautja.

The others were still fighting the Predaliens and I was tempted to help them but Hakr'ouh was still walking towards the xenodragon, placing one foot on its leg to lift himself on its back. Za'hir saw this and tried to free himself but to no avail. I was torn between helping others or stopping Hakr'ouh. I glanced at Lar'ja one more time as he did. He gave a concerned look, which tore my heart even more. But I made my decision

I'm sorry, Lar'ja.

Without hesitation, I ran towards Hakr'ouh when I saw a clearing through to get to him. I jumped and zipped past my enemies until I had a clear run towards him. I drew my blades back and scratched the tips across the ground. Sparks flew behind me, displaying my rage and determination.

"Hakr'ouh!"

He pauses, seeing me come at him like a raging bull. But it was a mistake to let my rage. All I could hear was my heart pounding and my eyes saw nothing but red that I realized too late that the xenodragon grabbed a hold of me.

C'jit!

Its claws wrapped around me, squeezing me like a lemon. I roared from the pressure constricting my chest and forced me to drop my swords to the ground. Still, I thrashed and wiggled . . . anything I could do to get this abomination off of me so I could get to Hakr'ouh. But the dragon hissed and dug a claw on my thigh, bringing it down and leaving a small gash. I held in a yelp, feeling the warmth of my blood seeping out. Bastard!

"Really, Ta'kasa? This is unnecessary. But at least I can take you with me when I leave this planet to regroup for now." He grabs my chin and pulls me down to face him. His grin made my stomach twist. "I'll enjoy your company until you give birth to my new prodigy."

My eyes widened. He knows about my unborn pup!? I should have expected it but I didn't at the same time. Hearing that he was going to take my pup drove me in a fit of rage. I roared through the pain as Hakr'ouh lets me go, heading onto the dragon's back. No!

Out of nowhere, Za'hir managed to free one of his hands, grabbed a knife from his belt, and threw it at the dragon's wrist. It threw its head and shrieked, throwing Hakr'ouh off. It was such a pleasure to see him knocked off like a stupid pup. Lovely to see. I was also freed from its grip and fell onto my back, making it worse on the pain I already felt. But when I saw Hakr'ouh stunned on the ground, I didn't let this chance slip away. Turning onto my stomach, I darted across and jumped on Hakr'ouh. We met punch to punch and he tried to swipe his claws at me. To my point of view, I was winning. You're dead, Hakr'ouh!

But then I could hear the dragon, hissing in anger. It aimed its sights one me but I was too warped in getting Hakr'ouh that I noticed, too late, the giant claw that was coming right at me. But thanks to Za'hir, he plunged another knife into the claw that held him. He managed to free himself but it came with a cost. His reflexes were too slow for that moment and the dragon delivered a mortal blow.

I watched in horror as Za'hir is flung to the other side of the room. His blood splattering like someone threw a paint can in a circle. I saw a glimpse that he'd been sliced in the upper part of his chest and face. His mask was shattered into a million pieces. There was so much blood that I couldn't make out the damage but from his shriek of agony, it was bad. Very bad.

"Za'hir!"

Sa'iye's cries grabbed my attention for a second, allowing Hakr'ouh to kick me off of him and force me to roll away from him. My body automatically changed to an ooman without my noticing but I didn't care. When I got to my feet, my concern went to Za'hir first and I went to him just as Sa'iye kneeled. She was so distraught that she failed to notice the Predalien coming at her. I drew my wrist blades, jumped on its back, and cut into its back, severing the spine before I dealt the fatal blow.

"Za'hir!" I ran as fast as I could and moved on the other side of him to check his wounds amid the chaos.

"Oh no . . ."

She was right. I saw deep gashes into his chest but not too deep. It was the wounds to his face that were worse. His eyes were completely gone, cut, and severed into nothing. Pauk! C'jit! Pauk!

She whimpers. "His eyes are gone. This is bad. What do we do?"

Sa'iye turns to me but I have no answer for it. She kept asking again and again . . . as if I had the cure. Far from it. The damage was too severe to heal with our medkits and the only other option we had was gone. Part of me wished I wasn't pregnant so my blood could heal his wounds but it was such a dark thought that I threw it out before it seeded into my mind. He wouldn't want that if he knew.

But then, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Hakr'ouh running towards the xenodragon and mounting it. It was a disastrous choice to make. If I stay here and help Za'hir, Hakr'ouh will escape and he'll come back stronger than before. But if I don't . . .

"My Lord." His hand reaches out for me, grabbing my wrist with a firm grip. I yielded to his power, leaning in to hear what he had to say. "Don't . . . let him . . . get away."

Half of myself couldn't believe what he was saying. He was injured and maybe dying as I watched him below. But on the other half, he knew what was at stake and he would do the same if he was in my shoes. I bit my lip as my heart quivered in uncertainty. I closed my eyes tightly, debating for a split second until my muscles turned solid and tight. Determination filled every part of my being.

"What the pauk are you guys doing!?"

Lar'ja slew another Predalien before heading to my side while Rory followed close by. The others were still fighting the rest while the Successors and An'tar were left on the ground, unable to fight despite seeing the urge in their weak eyes.

"We don't have much time. We need to get to Hakr'ouh before he gets away. Sa'iye . . . take care of him. Lar'ja, come with me."

I took off with Lar'ja running beside me. It was the first that he didn't argue or stop me. He must have either known how important this was or there was no stopping me. I put my money on the last option.

"I'll come with you." Rory followed behind but I didn't let him get another step as I grabbed my swords.

"No! I need you to take care of these beasts and protect the Successors!"

"But—"

"No buts! We don't have time to argue! Do as I say!"

As much as I hear his eagerness to come with us, I couldn't risk endangering him and the others. He was far too important to take with me. And this was a fight that needed to end . . . between Hakr'ouh . . . and us. I didn't have time to explain more when I saw Hakr'ouh kick the sides of the dragon's neck like a horse and it begins to turn around, spreading its wings. C'jit! He's going to take off!

"Anya! Get on my back!"

I didn't question him, or rather I didn't have time to think, and I slowed down before jumping onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, watching as the xenodragon took off into the sky. Its tail was our last resort and I held on tight as Lar'ja jumped as hard as he could. Somehow or another, he grabbed it at the last second and hung on for dear life by the skim of his claws into the creature's hide.

I held on tightly, feeling the wind in my dreadlocks as we endured the ride of our lives.

Hello Everyone!

Sorry for the late posting. I managed to get my power back on in time to post this. Plus with the writer's block, debating on whether to extend this chapter but I think this is the best course to end it.

Since now we got a bloody fucking xenodragon and Predaliens! And now, Za'hir in injured and there's nothing Anya can do to help him. Will he survive?

And will they stop Hakr'ouh in time before he escapes!?

Find out what happens when Chapter 40 is posted next week (Friday or Saturday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

MORE BLOOD AND GORE TO COME STILL! LOTS MORE! MWAHAHA!

And more news is that we may have only 5 more chapters until the ending of a trilogy. It's bittersweet but I'm glad to everyone who stayed with me until the end. But more stories tied to this one will be coming in the future. ;)

As for Rise of the Yautja story, I postponed the next chapter for Monday since I lost my future chapters due to data corruption. It makes me sick :( But another announcement that I reached more than 100 followers on my Instagram and I'm so proud to have you all with me! Thank you! :)

Thank you to Anonymous-E, NeverNeverLady, Mariah, Guest and IanAlphaAxel for the reviews on Chapter 38. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	40. Aerial Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 40: Aerial Fight

The wind blew all around me as the dragon rode us into the sky. I was used to flying on ships but this was an entirely new experience and not in a good way. I could see the entire ground of Yautja Prime, even actually seeing the fighting still ensuing. I barely could see if my friends were doing okay but noticed many looking up to the action above. You worry about them right now? Talk about yourself!

I held on as tightly as I could, as much as Lar'ja. He grunted each time the wind picked up. But his concern was on me, using one of his hands to keep me close to our 'ride' as I would say. The dragon flew higher and higher until it became exhausted in my opinion. It came to a glide but I can see how far high it went, worrying me of what other things are capable of.

But the pause gave us a break. The wind calmed down and we were able to crawl close enough to it's back to crouch on our feet. Still, we were out of the woods yet. The xenodragon kept flying towards the aerial battle that was not too far where our allies and the remaining Bad Bloods were still fighting in ships. I didn't understand why it was going that way. Hakr'ouh could easily go the opposite way and away from danger. So why?

"Lar'ja. We have to stop him."

He nodded. That is all I need.

We started to crawl on the dragon's back and toward Hakr'ouh where he sat at the junction of its neck like he was the king or something. He straightened his back and smirked like he was proud of himself. It boiled the rage that was already brewing inside of me. Don't worry, Anya. He'll regret it soon.

Lar'ja and I were just a few feet away and I reached for my swords when Hakr'ouh suddenly turned his head around. The shock on his face upon the realization that we were still on his tail. I happily remember his eyes widened for the very first time I met him. Fear was inside him and I was keen on exploiting it.

But of course, Hakr'ouh already had a plan on his mind.

He turned around and pulled something on the side of the dragon's neck. I wasn't quite sure what it was since he blocked my view but as soon as he moved, the dragon hissed and began to turn on its side. We have to brace ourselves on the dragon once more. Its hide was so thick that I had to ram my swords as hard as I could. The dragon turned on its other side to see if it fair better to get us off. When it didn't work, the dragon shook its head with a hiss and went to a glide once more.

Lar'ja and I got to our feet with Hakr'ouh in our sights. This is our chance. As soon as our joyride calmed down, we charged at Hakr'ouh with blinding speed. Lar'ja was the first to strike, bringing down his wrist blades. Hakr'ouh dodged at the last minute and sparks flew on the dragon's scales. He swiped his blades but I blocked them with my sword and thrust the other right at his chest. It missed but I got a small scratch on his arm. He growls, not liking it much.

Good.

He tried to swipe back with his claws and nicked my mask when I reacted too soon to pull back. Lar'ja roared in response and tackled him on his back. The two males struggled against each other, clawing and clashing their blades together. I waited for a moment until I got my window of opportunity. It came when Hakr'ouh grabbed Lar'ja's neck and squeezed but Lar'ja pulled back, forcing him to move his upper body forward. I seized the moment and pinned his neck down. Hakr'ouh growled and tried to free his hands but Lar'ja grabs them. Now he was trapped and I had my sword pointed at his throat.

"It's over, Hakr'ouh. Ready to die?"

I smiled down before him but his reaction caught me off guard. Instead of shock or fear as I expected, he smirked. "It's not over yet, Hybrid."

What does he mean?

As soon as I open my mouth, he tilts his chin to his shoulder. I was a tad too late that I saw a small communicator hidden in the collar around his neck. I panicked and tried to reach it but he starts talking. "Shoot them down!"

My mask beeps in alarm and flashes on my right side. A Bad Blood ship comes to our side as I realized we were flying through the aerial fight between the sides. The ship suddenly aimed for us, revving its guns to the max and fired.

"Pauk!"

Lar'ja and I had to let go of Hakr'ouh as one shot almost hit us. The aftershock of the blast almost toppled us over the side of the xenodragon. Lar'ja managed to grab hold of a scale and grabbed my hand before I fell off. However, my body slams on the dragon's tough hide, and my hip got the worst of it. I hissed, bearing the pain as we kept flying. The dragon shrieked in pain. The blast left a small patch of itself seething in heat. It left a little mark but the beast trembled for a moment.

He's crazy! He's pauking crazy! He'd risk killing himself and his pet if it meant we die!?

Another blast hits too close for comfort, burning the side of the beast where I was hanging from. The heat alone was unbearable. But just as I thought that was over for a moment, a second blast, stronger than the first one, was enough for Lar'ja's grip to loosen. The next thing I knew, I was falling from the sky.

"Anya!"

He reached for me but it was futile. I was already a few feet closer to the ground and going fast. I have to think of something fast or I'm as good as roadkill!

I scanned for anything I could use. The only thing that might help is the underside of the xenodragon. Unlike its strong hide, it appeared soft and fair. But I would have second-guessed normally if my swords were able to embed into it without much effort. But in my current situation, I reacted instinctively. I threw my sword at the center of its belly and it cuts through like butter to my surprise. The dragon threw its head in a shriek that it screeched my ears and everyone else's. My chain snaps tightly and now I was hanging on for dear life as we flew right in the middle of the fight.

The wind blew from every direction, from blasts of the ship and the dragon moving around to avoid a collision. I had the ride of my life as I held on the chain. Lar'ja watched from above, helpless to do anything. I wasn't sure what Hakr'ouh was doing but he must be laughing at my predicament.

I need to get up there.

My brain got into focus and an idea came to me. It was risky but I had to give faith that I could get out of this. I glanced at Lar'ja and screamed as loud as I could. "Lar'ja! Catch!"

In an instant, I threw my other sword towards his side and held on the chain as it shortened. Lar'ja, by some miracle or talent, grabs the hilt of the sword with one hand. "Now!"

With one thrust up, Lar'ja jerks the chain upward. I pulled out the sword in the dragon's belly right as I was yanked high into the air and over the dragon. I caught sight of Hakr'ouh controlling the beast with little worry. Your mistake. I threw my sword at him and got him on the shoulder. He roared as I used all of the force I had and pushed my body right at him, sword ready to deliver the fatal blow.

But the Bad Blood ship was still around and shot a blast that exploded prematurely in the sky. I was sent flying to the side and missed Hakr'ouh by inches but got a roundhouse kick to his temple. He grabs my ankle though and swings me around until I smashed into the neck of the beast. The xenodragon was too happy about that and tried to swing its head around to bite. Its jaws almost nicked my head off.

"Having fun, Ta'kasa? You haven't seen anything yet!"

Hakr'ouh forces the dragon to dip to the ground. The force of the wind almost made me lose my grip but not as bad as seeing we were about to hit the ground. It gave the Bad Blood ship a good angle to get an aim on me. I widened my eyes, seeing the guns point at me and warming up. There was no doubt that Hakr'ouh was crazy and he would do anything to kill me. With Lar'ja having difficulty climbing to the back, I was on my own. Fuck this . . .

All of a sudden, another blast comes shooting at the ship and one of its engines blows up into a fireball. I avoiding shards of metal and Hakr'ouh was forced to pull the dragon back up.

What was that!?

"My Lord!" I heard the communications turn on and Lord Ca'sea's voice could be heard. "What's going on!?"

She sounds very surprised. I wonder why . . .

"Lord Ca'sea! I need you to take care of the ship! We can't take any more hits from it!"

"We'll take care of it but what about the flying abomination!?"

"It doesn't matter! We'll get Hakr'ouh and you take care of the ship! That's an order!"

There was a second pause. "Yes, my Lord! Lord Raith! Take the right side!"

"You got it!"

Out of nowhere, two Motherships rose from the bottom, surrounding the damaged Bad Blood ship. I could see Hakr'ouh's expression turn from happy to shock. It was a sign that he was being put into a corner. I relished those moments with glee.

"You think you have the upper hand?" He growled. "Think again."

The Bad Blood ship suddenly dipped below the xenodragon, which was a strange maneuver to make. But then, the xenodragon let out a hiss and I turned my head around to see it opening its mouth towards one of the ships. A weird thought ran into my head. It's a dragon . . . but it can't breathe fire, could it? I mean . . . that would be ridi—

I stopped as the dragon released a stream of green fire from its mouth. The flames were so powerful that it managed to stretch right towards one of our ships.

"Pauk!"

Lord Ca'sea managed to tilt the ship and miss the flames but now, the fight has gone to a whole new level. So it can breathe fire? I should have known.

The Bad Blood ship continued to hit us from anywhere it could, probably by Hakr'ouh's insane order but our ships kept most of the attacks at bay, forcing them to move into another place. But the xenodragon kept breathing fire on them. It was a standstill.

I needed to get out of this predicament of being stuck on the neck for the dragon and get Hakr'ouh before many more lives are lost. Despite the dangerous situation, I stood up and slashed my swords to each side. "Any more surprises do you have? I'm just getting warmed up!"

Hakr'ouh hissed. "I see that I have to take care of you myself!"

I didn't bother to wait for him to pull a weapon. I ran across the dragon's neck and slammed my swords on his wrist blades as he pulled them out. Sparks flew between as we exchanged blows after blows, managing to keep our stance while everything around us moved and fought. I was too focused on my current situation.

Finally, my sword stabbed into his abdomen and a gush of green blood splattered on my hands. Hakr'ouh roared in pain as I kicked him forward. He fell on his back and I pinned him down once more. The anger in his face was so pure joy to me. I smirked as I trailed the top of my blade up to his throat. "Give up now. Stop these childish games."

Hakr'ouh didn't say or show anything. Assuming that he had nothing up his sleeve, I raised my sword and aimed between his eyes. Once I make this cut, everything will be over. All this pain and suffering . . . it'll all be over.

But in a flash of a moment, things can turn into unexpected outcomes.

It was too fast for me to see but I saw a flash of light and then felt pain in my upper abdomen. My eyes widened as I looked down and saw a bullet wound oozing green neon blood. I felt my whole world crumble and touched the blood to make sure it was real.

What . . ?

It was then that I saw Hakr'ouh holding an ooman pistol that he'd hidden. I barely register the smile on his face, the look of glee in his eyes.

"You think I didn't use ooman weapons? You underestimate me."

He kicked me off before I could come out of my shock. I fell hard and cried out when my wound became agitated. But my concern jumped not to my well-being but the life that was carrying inside me. My pup!

I hear the click of the gun, looking up to see Hakr'ouh pointing it right at me, standing over in triumph as he won. I gritted my teeth. You bastard.

"I can see your wounds aren't healing. Too bad that you're pregnant. But it won't spare you."

Time slowed down as his finger pulled the trigger slowly. He was going to end my life and make sure of that. I was prepared to face death but I wasn't ready to do so. I was going to fight for myself and my pup. And many others who put their faith in me. I closed my eyes for a split second.

"Anya!"

I heard Lar'ja's voice and I opened my eyes to see him jump on Hakr'ouh, plunging his wrist blades into his shoulder. The two males growled and roared as each other, being pulled back further away from me. I struggled to get up, holding my stomach as I watched Lar'ja fight with such rage. I could understand it well. His lifemate was hurt and he was one that no male should ever mess with his mate. And Hakr'ouh was no exception.

But we were still in danger, the xenodragon began to fly towards the sky and the Bad Blood ship was still eyeing to fire with our forces keeping up. But I worried that we were heading into space at a rapid pace. If the beast manages to get there, we'll be far out of reach for help. I couldn't let that happen.

With as much strength I could muster, I got to my feet while ignoring the pain and walked towards the neck of the dragon. I saw metal bars like handles embedded into the dragon, reminding of steering wheels. Is that how Hakr'ouh was able to drive this thing? I didn't bother to confirm and could only hope that my makeshift plan would work.

With Lar'ja and Hakr'ouh fighting, I made it to the metal bars and grabbed them. The dragon made a screeching sound and stopped its ascent. I pulled on the right one and the beast began to turn to the right until I relaxed. I did the same for the other side. I was right.

I turned on my communications once more. "Lord Ca'sea. Are you there?"

It was static at first. "Still shooting the Bad Blood ship. Is something wrong?"

"Forget the ship. I need you to shoot the xenodragon."

"Are you insane, my Lord?!" I could hear her mandibles clicking furiously. "With you still on it!?"

"I don't have much time!" I made my voice angrier than it was. "We need to stop this beast before it escapes into space. Listen. Its underside is vulnerable and a blast will kill it for sure. I'll maneuver it so we'll be protected. Just follow my command!"

I wanted as Lord Ca'sea contemplated but I wasn't going to wait for her to answer. "Do as I say!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

I turned off my communications and held on the metal bars as hard as I could. I planned to bring the dragon up so that it would fly straight up in front of Lord Ca'sea's ship and she would be able to take the shot. True that I wasn't sure if we would be okay but I wasn't going to let Hakr'ouh escape. When I saw Lar'ja struggling to keep up with Hakr'ouh's attacks, I made my decision.

With that, I pulled the metal bars up and the dragon began to turn towards the sky, heading straight up. Hakr'ouh sensed right away what I was doing and I could see the panic in his eyes . . . as well as Lar'ja's. I watched as he kicked Lar'ja away from him, enough that he fell off the dragon.

"Lar'ja!"

I could only watch as my love and lifemate fell through the sky. I didn't want to see him die upon impact but I couldn't look away. My heart pounded as I could hear his roar calling for me. Was this all worth it? For me? And my unborn pup?

But at that second, I believed that the gods or whoever was up there was watching over me. Lord Raith's ship flew underneath and helped Lar'ja land as softly as possible. He did hit the haul of the ship hard but he was alright as I watched him get on his feet. The ship flew away from us and he was nothing more than a dot far away.

"Anya!" He called from the communications. "Are you alright!? Say something?"

"I'm doing fine. I have to stop this thing."

"How?"

I paused. I knew that if I told him, he would argue back with everything he got. But it was the only thing I could do. This war won't end unless one of us is dead. If he escaped, Hakr'ouh would return with a greater army. I have to do this.

"Lar'ja?" I spoke softly. My breath quivered. "Trust me. As your lifemate, trust what I'm about to do. I will survive this."

He didn't answer but I knew what he wanted to say or what he was feeling. I smiled, looking up to the sky and gazing at the stars that seemed peaceful. A place that was unfazed by the chaos below. Mother . . . guys . . . everyone.

I spoke one last time. "I love you."

"An—"

I shut the communications and pulled harder on the metal bars. The dragon screeches and goes higher. I held on tightly as we flew towards the heavens.

"Don't you dare touch that!"

He starts climbing up the dragon's back towards me. I had only one shot to do this and I wasn't going to back down. This is my only chance!

I watched as Lord Ca'sea's ship turned and came directly towards us. Her guns aimed and began to reload. The blue light emitting from the barrels. Hakr'ouh quickened his pace and pulled the ooman gun right at me when he realized he wasn't going to make it. He roared and shot once more but missed.

"Do it now!"

With that, it triggered a chain of events that brought destruction and chaos.

The blue blasts flew across space and hit the dragon's belly. Hakr'ouh and I were almost thrown off for the force of the impact. The xenodragon let out a screech of unimaginable pain and suffering. It was close to a death rattle than anything else. Its belly was completely exposed and massive amounts of guts and blood rained down below. I should have known that it had acidic blood like its original design so I heard the roars and cries of those who are unfortunate enough to be on the way. I prayed that my friends were safe.

The xenodragon thrashed its head and started to plummet towards the ground at an angle, going far away from the city and the battlefield. Everything was going so fast that I couldn't register my surroundings except for Hakr'ouh who kept coming after me. He grabbed my shoulder armor and tripped them off when he attempted to cut his claws into me. I retaliated with a swing of my sword but he knocked them out of my hands and they were gone from my sight. The dragon kept plummeting towards the planet as we struggled against each other, torching the ground one last time. But it wasn't long before I felt the crushing impact as we finally hit the ground. Soon, my vision went black.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I groaned as I felt control returning to my body. Everything felt hot around me. I blinked my eyes as my vision returned, obscured for a second by a blinding light.

I work up to realize that I was lying on the ground. My mask broke by my side . . . parts of my armor were cracked . . . and I was surrounded by large flames but oddly with rubble around. Did we hit a cliff or something? I groaned again as I lifted my upper half until I twisted to sit. The stinging pain in my abdomen alerted me. I scrambled to see that the bullet wound had stopped bleeding, much to my relief that I didn't get further damage. I rubbed my lower stomach gently.

My pup is okay. But where am I?

With the obstruction in the way, I couldn't see exactly where I was so I slowly got to my feet and walked toward a small opening. My muscles ached as I stepped out into the open.

I was confused at first. There was a round open area in front of me, surrounded by a circle of rock that was strangely crafted that way purposely. I walked to the center and when I got a clearer picture of my surroundings, I realized that it reminded me of something.

A stadium?

It looked very old and rotted away in some parts. This seems old . . . centuries if not more. I took a look around and saw part of it was recently shattered where I was. Dried acidic blood decorated the outside and my eyes followed it until I finally noticed the xenodragon lying nearby. Its abdominal cavity was completely open so it was certain that it was dead.

So we did crash here. But where is here? We were still on Yautja Prime but this is a part that I never recognized before.

"So you're still alive?"

Ignoring the pain, I turned to see Hakr'ouh limping on one leg towards me. His body was littered with bleeding cuts and bruises. Parts of his dreadlocks were missing. He looked worse than me but he was smirking. The pain was dulled by the renewed anger in my chest.

"Clever plan to kill my possession but stupid as well. But it worked out I guess since you brought us to this place I wanted you to see."

I tightened my eyebrows. "Wanted me to see?"

He nodded. "You may not know this but this is a sacred place, hidden by those who swore to protect its secrets."

What is he jabbering about?

"This . . ." He raises his arms and does a circle. "This is the place where our kind was free from our enslavers . . . where the great first Hunter slaughtered his master and delivered us to become the greatest hunters in the entire universe!"

I thought he went off the edge, talking about legends and stuff in the middle of a war. But some sort of me seemed like he was telling the truth. I stayed silent as he kept continuing.

"It must have been glorious . . . to kill your enemies before you like gods. He was a god. All he wanted was to make us strong and be feared by the rest of the species in the universe. And he did so well." He sighed deeply and raised his head to look up into the sky.

"That still doesn't explain why you wanted to bring me here?" I asked.

Hakr'ouh went silent and lowered his arms. I only saw his back so I couldn't see his expression at the time.

"It's simple, my dear." Slowly, he turned around and smiled evilly. It sent chills down my spine. "This is where I'll end everything. The way it should have been done thousands of years ago."

He started to growl. "Kaail should have ended it here. He shouldn't have created that Code of Honor. He shouldn't have fallen in love with an ooman!"

My eyes widened. Fell in love? With an ooman?

"We should have been completely freed . . . but it was that bitch's fault. If they have never met, then we would have been . . !"

He stopped his ranting. I was getting a bit worried that he was losing his mind and the worst enemy is one that is unhinged from reality. I heard nothing from him for a few seconds until he began to laugh historically. Now he's lost his mind.

After a minute, he went quiet and slowly turns around. His evil smile has turned into a smirk . . . a twisted in that send goosebumps on my arms. I held a deep breath, slowly exhaling as Hakr'ouh spoke.

"It's only appropriate that we end everything here . . . where it all began. Our ancestors . . . our troubled past will be erased here once and for all. Kaail will be no more as I wipe the slate clean from our species. I will make up great again as we should have been!"

In an instant, Hakr'ouh transformed into his monstrous form with the red stripes and red eyes, turning into a giant of a Yautja. I stepped back, moving into a fighting stance in case he would attack. He twisted his neck and I could hear his bones cracking. His smirk never leaves him as he raises his wrist blades, extending them from their shell.

"I will destroy the past and wipe the oomans, the traitorous Yautja . . . And I'll let you watch them die until it is your turn. I will destroy you and that abomination growing inside you."

I flinched at the last remark but kept my glare on him, reaching towards my belly and rubbing it. We will see . . . My hand moves towards my belt, touching the handle of the sickle weapon I brought with me, feeling it was appropriate. Kaail's weapon . . . I pulled my hand towards my neck and reached to see my necklace. My Yautja name was written boldly in the center.

Ta'kasa . . . Balance . . .

My strength was renewed and I stood proudly, making eye contact with Hakr'ouh. I let my body fuse and reform, feeling my spine extend and my muscle grows in thickness. My mandibles protruded and extended to their fullest length and I let out a small roar. Hakr'ouh smirks as I raise my hands out. My wrist blades emerged from their prison, waiting to cut through flesh and blood. The urge to do so grew immensely.

I spoke calmly and strongly. "Yes, Hakr'ouh. Let us end this. Once and for all."

End the suffering . . . End the senseless death . . . We must end it here.

We stood tall, facing each other. Our fingers and bodies itching to begin the final battle . . . One that will decide our futures.

The end of everything . . .

Hello Everyone!

Sorry if this chapter seems a little jumpy but there was so much I wanted to add, including the last part where they land in a very special place that ties with Rise of the Yautja. I thought it would be appropriate to tie the ending of this story to the beginning like Hakr'ouh suggested. Speaking of which, I think he's losing his mind, realizing that he's being forced into a corner so we are seeing his true nature behind his calm demeanor we have seen before. The truth comes out with its ugly head.

But now, it is time for the final battle of all those who came before! It is time to decide the future of everyone! The oomans! The Yautja! Herself and her family!

Who will triumph?!

Find out what happens when Chapter 41 is posted next week (Friday or Saturday the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

THE FINAL BATTLE IS UPON US! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!

Thank you for the comments on Chapter 39 and kudos. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	41. Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 41: Final Battle

I kept my eyes on Hakr'ouh as we walked in a circle, weapons drawn and fingers itching to move. The silence overwhelmed our senses but also kept them sharp. My eyes never left his. My blades scratched against my armor, sharpened to the teeth. It wouldn't be long before the tension snapped. A leaf blows across between us. Although we kept our sights on each other, we waited until the leaf landed softly on the ground. And then everything set off rather quickly.

Hakr'ouh charged at me first, blades and mandibles aimed to cut into my flesh. I dodged to the side but not before clashing my wrist blades to smack his weapon away. The force sent both of us to opposite sides. My knees burned as I twisted my body just as Hakr'ouh recovered and came at me once more. He's nothing but a monster acting on instinct.

"Come on, Anya! Is that the best you got!?"

His saliva splatters on the ground as he roared with such anger. I slit my eyes behind my mask and did not hesitate to charge. Right as I came at him, ready to slice him down, I knew Hakr'ouh would defend himself. He crossed his arms and dug his heels into the ground.

Let's see you dodge this.

In a split second, before I was inches from him, I kneeled and took his hesitation to slash the back of his thigh. Although his exoskeleton dulled the force of my attack, my blades left a deep gash that brought joy to my ears when I heard his roar of pain.

I smirked. I got this in the bag. He won't be able to move fast enough.

But that was my mistake. Hakr'ouh, somehow, saw this coming and grabbed my dreadlocks. I hissed when he jerked me backward and threw me like a ragged doll. I managed to flip in the air and land on my feet, watching him shake his wounded leg. His blood trickled across the ground.

"I know what you're doing." We circled once again. My heart beats with anticipation. "You're going to have to do better than that, Hybrid."

"We'll see about that."

I roared before I charged at him again. But I changed tactics and zipped back and forth between him. Hakr'ouh growled with disdain as his eyes tried to follow me. As much as I was about the same size as him, he was much stronger. I had to use my agility to get the upper hand. With a kick off the ground, I avoided a direct attack from his blades, almost cleaving my head if I reacted a few seconds slower. It gave an opening and I took it, digging my blades into his waist and then dragging them across his flesh. I could feel the flesh being torn. His blood felt good between my fingers. But the hit came with a cost. It allowed Hakr'ouh to kick at my back and scratch his claws across it. I lost my footing and rolled like a kicked puppy getting a beating.

C'jit. That didn't feel good. When I recovered, my back felt it was on fire. I reached around, keeping my eyes on Hakr'ouh as he growled. A warm, stick liquid rubbed between my fingers. He manages to stick his claws into the area where my armor was broken. Great . . . Just great.

Hakr'ouh chuckled. "You've gotten better since the last time we've met. Who taught you?"

I huffed. I'm not in the mood to tell you anything.

"Why do you do this?"

I raised the muscles over my eyes in confusion. "Why are you asking such a pauking question now?"

He shook his head, almost smiling as if he was hearing such an audacious question. "You fight hard for those who would have thrown you out for being a hybrid. You think these fools would have followed if you didn't show force?"

What is he trying to pull?

"I mean . . . they have discriminated against you so many times, regardless of what you do. No matter what you do, they'll never accept you."

I lost count of how many times I've heard that speech from him. Both of us being hybrids and trying to evoke our beliefs over the others. Any Yautja warrior would have dismissed such a claim and kill Hakr'ouh without a second thought. But for some reason or another, doubt began to seep into my mind . . . more so when I saw his eyes. Hakr'ouh showed sincerity but also rage and . . . maybe sadness. Does he know something that—

I shook my head. No, Anya. He's only tricking you.

"I don't buy it. You're a Bad Blood. You cause more suffering and death that no one can trust you. That trick won't work on me."

It was then that I saw a sudden but slow change in him. Hakr'ouh lowered his face so I couldn't see him but the aura around him changed. His shoulders started to tremble like he was holding something back. And then he began to chuckle. I stayed silent, wondering what the pauk he was doing until he threw his head up and cackled. It wasn't like one who would associate it with a witch. It was much, much worse.

"You . . . everyone . . . have no idea what I've been through. What my family has been through."

His cackling stopped and his head rose slowly like a killer in a horror movie. His grotesque body and skin made it worse, shaping him like a swamp monster with his red eyes glowing with rage at his prey. I don't know what came over him suddenly but I had a feeling that this was inevitable.

"All we ever wanted was to be free from our chains. My father and mother felt the same. They spoke of the truth that the Code of Honor was no different than having chains, only invisible. They only wished to show a new path for our species."

I watched as his dreadlocks started to rise like hair when you get goosebumps. I didn't think Yautjas could actually do that.

"But everyone else saw them as nothing more than filth to be washed away. They were killed like unworthy prey along with the rest of my clan. In my young mind, I thought I could restore my honor and be respected."

He stepped closer and I hunched into a fighting stance. His body contorted in unnatural ways. His mandibles twisted like tentacles while his fingers twitched like he got shocked. From what I could see, he was becoming unstable. That made him more dangerous. What is going on inside his mind? It's like he's falling apart.

"But no matter what . . . They would always see me as the spawn of Bad Bloods. No matter what I did to impress the higher ranking Yautja, they always find an excuse to put me down. I never stood a chance against the suppression of our own kind. Until you can along."

I pulled my head back in confusion but also curiosity. I growled my frustration. "What are you babbling on about?"

"You know what I mean."

He hunched even lower, almost close to being like a caveman. His muscles were still building as his blades scraped the ground. I didn't know what to make of this behavior. With each second that passes, it was like he was degrading into a beast. But he didn't stop talking and I would have ended it then and there . . . except when he began to go deeper into a personal matter.

"You and I were the same."

The same? Did he drink c'ntlip before this fight? I hope so.

"We were treated as nothing, driven to great lengths to prove our worth. They cut us, spat us down but we stayed strong." His behavior took another swift turn, completely in the opposite direction. Hakr'ouh clattered his mandibles softly, resembling a soft cry.

"And yet . . . you rose and became respected and treasured as a Leader. You got a life mate and an unborn pup inside you. But I remained the same, scraping for a place in this cruel society. How did we become so different?"

It was then that I realized what he meant . . . and why he kept me alive all of this time. From what little I heard from his mouth, which could be lies for all I know, he has suffered through the rules of Yautja society. It wasn't a secret how brutal it could be to traitors or offspring of Bad Bloods. Sa'iye was one of them and I have several accounts of how deep the hatred for 'new things' run in Yautjas. Their pride was their greatest strength and also their greatest enemy. I looked closely into Hakr'ouh's red eyes and saw a fraction of sorrow in them. No matter what I did to ignore that fact, it was there.

Suffered . . . Abandoned . . . Maimed . . . Like me. Only at this moment that I realized why he kept me alive. There were so many times he could have killed me and finished this war before it even started. The time on Earth when he attacked us . . . when Qut'suak was ordered to keep me alive . . . when he wanted to bring me to him when we arrived on Yautja Prime . . It was starting to make sense.

In some twisted way, he was alone . . . and wanted someone who shares his pain. I . . .

I shook my head. Regardless, it didn't change the fact that he killed so many for his 'ideal' world he wanted for all Yautja. He killed many oomans like Nebraska and the Loonies. He killed Olgath and T'uark who sacrificed themselves to let us escape the ship. Nothing has changed. I stood strong and hissed, pointing my wrist blades at him. I saw him pull back in shock. Did he really think I would sympathize with him?

"I don't know if what you're saying is true. But it doesn't change the fact that you're a Bad Blood. You murdered our brethren and went against the Code of Honor. You may think that you're doing good for the Yautja but all you did was use force to get what you want. You will die the same way as those from before."

I watched as Hakr'ouh lowered his face again. I worried about what was going through his brain at the moment. A minute of silence passed before he cackled, growing slowly in volume. He threw his head in the air, making sure everyone knew.

"You're right! You're absolutely right!"

Hakr'ouh gave an evil smirk that sent a chill down my spine. Out of nowhere, his hand reaches into his loincloth. What does he have there? Before I could debate whether to attack or not, he pulls out a syringe filled with clear liquid with a hint of red. It bubbled inside, which frightened me. He raised it above himself, pointing the needle at his chest.

My eyes widened at the glint in his eyes. What is he doing?!

"You're right, Ta'kasa. I've been doing everything wrong up to this point. But I won't make that mistake again. If force and blood are necessary to make my dreams become a reality, then so be it!"

With no time to stop him, he plunges the syringe into his heart. Green blood trickled on the side as the clear liquid sucked into his body. He threw the empty syringe just as he began to spasm. I didn't like it when I saw foam forming at the corners of his mouth. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his dreadlocks stood up. Whatever he put in himself, I have to stop him before it's too late!

Without thinking, I ran to give the final blow. I hoped that aiming for his heart would end whatever process he was going through. But by the time my blades were inches from his chest, he grabbed my wrist. I roared and tried to thrash out of his grip but he hung me in the air like I was nothing. Even in my Yautja state, I felt helpless and for good reason. I did a double-take to see that Hakr'ouh had grown twice his size. Did he grow a few feet within minutes? His muscles began to pop out of their skin, tearing it apart. It didn't seem to matter with Hakr'ouh. I widened my gaze in horror as I saw them bulging out of their sockets. Nothing but red could be seen like he was possessed. The grin never left his face.

In an instant, he twisted my wrist and broke it effectively. I only had a second to roar in pain before he threw me across the stadium. It took a large boulder to stop my backward momentum but my back suffered the worst. I swear that each vertebra had a least a small fracture if not more. My wrist was burning and I knew I could use it anymore.

Pauk . . . When did he get so strong?

I didn't have time to relax. I struggled to get to my feet, clicking my mandibles in annoyance and irritation. I saw Hakr'ouh standing where he was. But his body began to morph into an abomination that I couldn't describe or compare to anything else. He grew more arms than I could count, almost into a spider. His nails and ticks sharpened like needles. His neck stretched to the fullest and his skin grew another layer of scales. His dreadlocks morphed into snake-like appendages, hissing with hysteria. He opened his mouth and I saw a second pair of jaws protruding out of the dark abyss, almost too much like a kainde amedha. In the end, he was a Yautja no more.

He's a monster. Hakr'ouh . . . What have you done to yourself?

He lowered his gaze and I shivered when his pupils were slits like a cat with a deep shade of red. "Shall we get started?"

Hakr'ouh suddenly zipped right in front of me. Even in my Yautja form, he was too fast for my eyes to follow. By the time I realized it, he had his claws wrapped around my neck. My throat constricted so I could only give gasps. He tugged the back of my necktie force my face closer to his.

"This is the true way to win a war. If this is what it takes . . . transforming into a monster to get what I want . . ." His breath flowed over my cheeks.

"Then so be it."

Hakr'ouh threw me far into the air like I was nothing. I was helpless to catch myself. But I was in far more trouble than I thought. My body barely was inches from the ground when Hakr'ouh was right next to me.

How did he—

He kicked me with a roundhouse and I went into the other direction with blinding speed. I felt my muscles being torn apart by his attacks. That is how strong he was. Whatever he did to himself, it increased his strength unnaturally. It made me wonder if he was planning for this while the other side believed that his insanity had finally broken him. But I needed to get out of this predicament.

As expected, he comes straight at me from the side like before. In an attempt to break his path, I swiped my wrist blades to smack with his claws. Sparks flew between and I was sure that he flinched. Finally,

I managed to get my feet and I thought fortune was changing in my favor. I prepared for a final attack to aim at his heart. Even with his body, that was always a weakness. I watched as Hakr'ouh threw his head in a mix of a hiss and roar. Now's my chance!

"Too slow."

Hakr'ouh's dreadlocks wrapped themselves around my arm and squeezed like a vise. My muscles and bones felt like they were going to burst. What's worse was that the heads of the dreadlocks bit into my flesh, ripping even through my thick skin. I roared in agony as I felt my veins burning. Despite the pain in my broken wrist, I threw my blades at his face. But more dreadlocks wrapped my other arm, even breaking my blades like they were twigs. They were so dear to me . . . a present from Daugo and my mother. My heart broke a little.

"I feel so powerful!" Hakr'ouh threw his head in laughter. "This is what true authority feels like!"

He slams me into the ground once more. I didn't know how much my body would last with the constant beating he was giving me. I struggled to keep my Yautja form intact. But it would be in vain as Hakr'ouh slams a foot onto my chest. I gasped from the sudden loss of air but he seemed to revel in my pain. He lifts his foot to slam it into my throat. I gagged and began to thrash on instinct to survive, digging my claws into his thighs but to no avail. Hakr'ouh looked down with insanity and blind rage in his inhuman eyes. Probably not even Yautja anymore.

But the torture continued when he thrust his fingers into his chest. I could feel his claws forming a cage sprung my heart and I could feel my blood running over my chest. I screamed with everything I had. He twisted them inside me and I could no longer hold my form. I felt myself shrink back into an ooman. Hakr'ouh smirked evilly, thinking he had already won.

"Pitiful. I thought you would be more of a challenge, Anya. But I can see now that you're nothing but a defect. If I had known earlier, you would not even be breathing. But it seems that it is time to end things."

His claws twisted even further. I could swear that he could crush it right then and there. I didn't like this feeling of being toyed with like prey. Despite my position, I hissed my dissatisfaction. "You . . . bastard."

He chucked. "No need to get nasty. You won't love much longer to feel anything." His eyes lowered until it stopped at my stomach. I didn't like the smirk he was giving me. "I will make sure nothing survives, especially the abomination growing inside you."

My eyes widened. He's going to hurt my pup!?

With a burst of energy I had left, I reached and pulled the sickle weapon as quickly as I could, barely blocking his attack. His claws scraped over the blade. I was glad the old weapon didn't falter.

"You still have this stupid old relic with you? How ironic."

The crushing force of his hand pressed down on the sickle. I bit my lip, enduring the pain and pressure on my body. But I know too well that things were going south. This is bad. This is very bad.

"You have no honor, monster."

Hakr'ouh merely grinned, as I expected. "Then you'll die by the hand of a monster."

His words were certain as his dreadlocks aimed at my chest and torso. The panic in myself began to surface, infecting my mind. I can't die here! Not now! Not to this abomination! I forced myself not to show any emotion that would egg him on. I watched with a glare as he hissed. His eyes burned for my death.

Out of nowhere, a dart punctures his neck and he instantly throws his head in pain. It was too fast to see what was injected into him but it must have hurt since Hakr'ouh loosens his grip. I took the chance and kicked at his stomach. He pulls back, allowing me to slash the sickle and cut off his fingers. But then, a blast hits him from the side, sending him flying to the side and slam into a wall.

What was that?

"Anya!"

My eyes widened as I heard it was Rory. Sure enough, he runs to my side, helping me on my feet. As much as I was glad he showed up, I was angry. "Damn it, Rory! I told you to stay with the others!"

"I know . . . but I couldn't just leave you. I chased after you and saw Lar'ja separate from you. He's fine but I couldn't leave you alone."

I hissed when he touched my wrist. He quickly lets go, raising his metal hands. I shook my head. "You should have stayed behind."

"So you brought reinforcements in the form of an ooman? Pathetic."

Both of us watched as Hakr'ouh got to his feet, pulling the syringe out of his next and shattering it in his hands. "This small prick won't do you any—"

To my shock and Hakr'ouh's, his body was shrinking once more. Slowly, his dreadlocks began to crumble into dust along with several of his arms. His hardened skin peeled away lie he got a bad burn from tanning in the sun.

"What is this!?" He tried to pull himself together but he was fighting a losing battle. "What did you do to me, ooman!?"

I can ask the same thing.

Rory huffed with a smirk. "I figured you would try to hybridize yourself so I brought a diffusing substance to break down your hybrid body. Never underestimate your opponent."

The Protector covers his face as soon as Hakr'ouh roared, filled with pain and anger. "You pauking ooman! I'll kill you!"

He charges right at us with blinding speed. The instinct to protect took over my body and I shoved Rory out of the way just as he shot a plasma blast right at Hakr'ouh. It misses and doesn't slow the attacker down. "Watch out!"

Rory gets out of the way just in time as Hakr'ouh rams me into the broken part of the stadium. My hand lets go of the sickle weapon as I screamed from the pain in my back once more. I wish I could have gotten away. The smell from his decaying body was disgusting. I turned slightly away so I wouldn't have to see the hand around my neck deteriorating. But his face was worse. His mandibles turned into soft string dangling from his mouth.

"I'll kill you both and violate your corpses! I will show no mercy!"

Hakr'ouh squeezed my neck and I gagged for air. My vision began to fade once more and I was certain that he wasn't going to hesitate to kill me. Some part of me wished I blacked out. His face turned into some twisted form of a blob monster. His skin barely held together in weak threads of tendons and ligaments. His red eyes held no more 'humanity' in them. Only that of a monster as he snarled.

Pauking Hell . . .

"Let her go!"

I saw Rory above with his wrist blades aimed for Hakr'ouh. Like any Yautja, he roared with such pride and fire in his scream. I was very proud of him at that moment. The small boy that I knew, in the beginning, was now a fierce warrior. I don't know why my mind went to that in such a situation but I felt content thinking about it.

Rory thrust his blades into the back of Hakr'ouh's chest, puncturing him. Although it missed his heart as I could tell, it allowed him to let me go. My body, having lost so much energy, dropped to its knees. I held my hands to keep from falling on my face but I couldn't move. Everything felt so numb.

But I was certain of the sound of Hakr'ouh's roar. "Die, ooman!"

I could barely make out what was happening but all I felt was horror at the sight. Hakr'ouh grabbed the end of Rory's wrist blades and held on tight, enduring the pain as his blood seeped through the cracks of his deteriorated skin and blades. Rory tried to pull it back but it wasn't going anywhere. To break free, Rory aimed his shoulder cannons right at him. But in an instant, one of Hakr'ouh's dreadlocks punctured his armor and through Rory's chest.

Time went slow as I heard Rory gagging behind the mask. There was no doubt that his heart got damaged or worse. Crimson blood sprayed all over the front of him, running down the dreadlocks before Hakr'ouh pulled it out. In a split second, Rory was slammed out of the way, landing a few meters away before stopping. He didn't move after that.

"RORY!"

My call fell in deaf ears. Anger filled me with an energy I thought I never had. Hakr'ouh still had his eyes on Rory in case he wasn't doing yet. I took that opportunity to make my move.

"HAKR'OUH!"

With all my might, I swung my legs until I got a roundhouse kick to his temple, knocking him out temporarily. I kicked him again in the stomach, forcing him to double over on his knees. I got to my feet, grabbed the sickle weapon on my side, and jumped on him like a tigress pouncing on her prey. Hakr'ouh stood no chance as I had the sickle across his throat.

This was my chance to kill him. In these few seconds, I can end this war once and for all. But my mind was making second guesses for some reason. Why?

Hakr'ouh smirked, coughing as the drug Rory gave took its toll, slowly reducing him back to his old and weak form as he would call it. "Do it. Kill me."

I gritted my teeth like a cackling hyena. I wanted to kill him so badly but the hesitation was still there. For a few seconds, which felt like longer than that, I closed my eyes. I could hear voices and see people whom I missed for so long. It broke my wharf but also made me stronger. I know what I have to do.

I opened my eyes again, looking down at Hakr'ouh as he waited for the end . . . like any Yautja wanted. A true death to end everything.

You'll do the right thing . . .

The hesitation was gone and I brought the blade of the sickle down on him.

Hello Everyone!

Sorry for the last posting. My work has been hectic lately and editing this chapter was a pain in the neck but I hope all of you will love it.

Hakr'ouh has finally lost his mind.

I think it's combinations of his troubled past mixed with the fact that he was losing this war and his ideals of a perfect Yautja world. He became such a horrid beast. So it's horrible and awesome when Rory comes to the rescue and gets Hakr'ouh. But now, he got injured pretty badly. Will he survive?

And what is Anya's hesitation? The next chapter will surely be the one that connects the past to the present. I'm sure all of you will love it! ;))))

Find out what happens when Chapter 43 is posted next week (Friday or Saturday at the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

THE END IS COMING! :DDDD

Thank you to everyone for the comments on Chapter 40 and kudos. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	42. Sorrow and Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 42: Sorrow and Joy

For that split second I raised the sickle, I blinked my eyes for a second, and everything vanished. The next thing I knew, everything around me was white. I stood up with the sickle weapon still in my hand. It feels real . . . so where is this place? Where's Hakr'ouh?

My eyes widened and my heart pounded. Rory! I turned around and just decided to run anywhere in the hopes of getting out of here. The panic inside me grew with such intensity.

"Anya . . ."

I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to see how it was but there was nothing. I could have sworn . . . that voice . . . Is that?

"It's good to see you again, Anya."

Finally, as I turned to my side, I caught sight of someone standing there. My first thought was that it was a Yautja but a closer inspection revealed that the person was smaller in size. An ooman? The figure came closer and I remained wary. My hand instinctively went for a weapon on my belt or wrist blades but they were nowhere to be found. I was on my own with only my hands as weapons.

"Who is it? Show yourself!"

I demanded, raising my voice. The person didn't even flinch or retaliate. Instead, they raised their hands as if to welcome me. "I missed you, sweetheart."

I froze as soon as I finally got a full look at the person. I remembered the same brown hair with grey strands. The blue eyes, similar to mine, staring back with such love in them. My body froze for a few seconds. "Mother . . ."

She was standing there as if she hadn't been dead in so long. She smiled with a brilliance that it embarrassed the stars in the night. I couldn't believe she was right in front of me but my emotions got the best of me. Regardless if she was real or not, I raced to her and hugged her without hesitation.

I held my tears as I felt her warmth surround me. "Mother!"

"There, there. I'm here, Anya."

She patted my head and I enjoyed the moment we had. I fought away the tears as she petted my head. Her fingers splitting into my dreadlocks. I pulled away after a few moments, trying to catch my breath.

"How . . . are you here? I was fighting and then . . . I popped out hereafter—"

I paused. "Rory! I have to go and help him!"

"Easy, Anya."

My mother grabbed my arm, surprisingly pulling me back with a strength I didn't know she had. Although I tugged away, I didn't want to hurt her. But her soft voice stunned me for a moment. "I have to get to Rory! He's hurt!"

"Shhh." She pressed her fingers on my lips. "We have time. Calm yourself, my sweetheart. You don't want to hurt the pup you're carrying."

My eyes widened. How did she know?

I watched my mother as she cupped my belly in her hands. She looks down with such joy that it flowed into my body. The worry I felt earlier was dulled a little. I still feared for Rory but my mother wouldn't act so calm if she didn't know such things.

She smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother. And you've grown so strong and beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile in embarrassment. "Thank you for that. But . . . how are you here now? I don't understand."

"We've waited for the right moment to come. We didn't want to miss seeing you again."

"We?"

She made it sound like she wasn't the only one. And I was right. I heard several footsteps coming from behind and off to the side. Confirmed by my mother's gaze looking past me, I followed them and my breath was caught in my throat. Much to my surprise, more people came forth. Although it had been a very long time since I last saw them, it felt as if it was yesterday I last saw them. Leading the charge was the irritating black man who always flirted with me. I'll never forget that.

"What's up, beautiful?"

Nebraska comes striding with confidence, looking up and down my body. As much as I was happy and shocked to see him again, I huffed in annoyance when he smooched in my direction. I swear he never gives up. But that washes over when I saw Lynch, Coyle, Nettles, and Baxley following close behind. They made their weird welcomes as usual. Is this a dream?

"Hi . . . again . . . Anya," Nettles spoke with his hesitant voice. "It's . . . good to see you . . . again."

"Look like you've been through a lot." Coyle leaned on Baxley's shoulder to which he shook it off. "Better than all of us combined."

Seeing them together was unbelievable but also I was full of joy. I haven't seen them in such a long time, especially together. I tightened my lips together, keeping the emotions I had kept in for so long from exploding. "How . . . are you all here?"

"Well, not all of us. Still waiting a few more to come."

"More?"

Nebraska pointed his finger past my mother and towards the side. I heard clicking long before I saw who was coming. To my surprise, it was Elder Datjo along with the former Council of Ancients. I was a bit wary of Elder Yi'stbah but I was stunned that he was smiling at me. Am I dreaming? I rubbed my eyes to make sure. Everyone was still around me. My mother smiled, even giggled at my reaction. I can't blame her.

"Elder Datho . . ."

I bowed in respect almost immediately. It was instinct for me after seasons of learning the Yautja culture. And knowing they were murdered due to my carelessness, I felt ashamed.

"My Lords. Forgive me." I didn't know why else to say that would ease the tension in my chest. I kept my head low, waiting for their response.

"Arise, Ta'kasa. There's no need for you to apologize now."

I stood to my feet, keeping my attention on Lord Datho. Like the others, he appeared as if he wasn't killed by Hakr'ouh. They smiled . . . even Lord Yi'stbah. I raised an eyebrow at him. The last time we saw each other, he hated my guts and I framed him for being a Bad Blood. What is he scheming?

"There's nothing to fear, Ta'kasa. I have no hatred for you anymore."

"How do I know it's true?"

"Trust him, My Lord."

Passing by Yi'stbah, I could see Olgoth and T'uark strolling around and I froze in surprise. Everyone is here . . . How is this possible?

"My Lord." Both bowed their heads in respect for their Leader. "I'm glad you're still alive."

"Am I?" I raised my hands. "Everyone that has died is here. Am I dead as well? What the pauk is going on?"

I started to panic like a deer staring at headlights. A minute ago, I was fighting Hakr'ouh. Now . . . I'm surrounded by the dead. I should be happy but I'm freaking out.

"Calm down, Anya."

My mother pressed her hand on my shoulder and I froze immediately. Everyone else did the same and before I knew it, my friends and loved ones were surrounding me. The immediate warmth and calmness it provided had the panic flicker away like candlelight. Everyone smiled and I would think this is weird. But instinct allowed me to welcome it with open arms.

"I know this is scary, Anya. But this is the only time we could talk with you. And upon the request for someone to finally meet you officially."

A clicking of mandibles was heard but it was neither my Yautja friends. It was deeper and more . . . menacing but not as a threat. I followed where the sound was and noticed a tall Yautja was coming. But he was different. His skin was completely white like an albino with dreadlocks that stopped in the middle of his back. His armor was completely different than what I expected. It was like he was encased in some rib cage with more covering his limbs. I thought it could be kainde amedha but it was too light to be that. A Ki'var? Something like that?

"So this is the ooman I've been hearing about?"

The male Yautja's demeanor reminded me of a Leader, even close to what an Elder would be. His chest was popping forward and his shoulders were stretched to the side as if standing taller than he was. Wary of him, despite my friends surrounding me, I tensed. I was ready to pick a fight if he instigated . . . or yield to him. I bet on the first.

"Easy, my love."

It was a different voice, softer and . . . ooman-like. I saw a hand come behind and land on the male's shoulder. It was long before a female ooman walked around him. The tension dissipated, replaced with curiosity. She had long brown hair that drapes her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were beautiful, making me think they were brighter than my blue ones. "Who are you?"

I think I might have said it more harshly than the male tolerated. He growled with his back hunched as a pair of red eyes glared in my direction. I don't know what happened but something inside told me to lower in submission. When I saw even the Elders lower their heads followed by everyone else, I followed without hesitation.

"Don't scare her, Kaail. We don't want to freak her out."

Kaail?

The albino male softened under her touch on his chest. I could have sworn that I could hear a faint purr. His mandibles folded on themselves and everyone relaxed immediately. The female ooman dropped her hand and smiled almost in embarrassment. "Forgive him, Anya. He's a little protective of me."

"Did you just say Kaail?"

I had to do a double-take on what I heard. This is Kaail? The first Hunter that I've been hearing about from practically everyone? I didn't know what to think about this male. He did have a dominating demeanor to him but my mind was missing a piece of the puzzle. He died centuries ago . . . I must be dreaming.

Kaail sighed. "You're right. My apologies." To my surprise, he bows his head.

Who is this guy? Really?

The female shook her head. "Sorry. We only have this one time to meet you. We've been watching you for a long time."

"Did you say his name is Kaail?"

The male grumbled. "You heard right."

"So that means you're . . ."

Both nodded their heads. "Correct."

I blinked my eyes. I couldn't believe the first Hunter . . . the Alpha Predator . . . was here and speaking to me as if this was normal. But I turned to his companion next to him. I don't have any idea why she was here. "Then who are you?"

The ooman female chuckled. "My bad manners. My name is A'stea. It's nice to meet you, Anya."

"How do you know my name?"

"We've been watching you . . . a very long time. We waited for this moment to finally talk with you."

The male named Kaail moved to stand by the female named A'stea. In a shocking moment, Kaail leaned his head on hers and began to purr. Almost reminds me of . . . Knowing that I was watching, Kaail pulled away but gave a small caress to her hand. Who is she to him?

I grumbled. "So what did you want to talk about with me?"

Everyone looked around at each other and then back to Kaail. He clicks his mandibles and straightens. "I know you are angry with Hakr'ouh and I understand the pain you're going through. But we all came here to tell you something."

I had enough of the dodging. If they have something to say, then say it.

"What?"

Kaail lowered his gaze and I backed down. Easy there, Anya.

"Spare Hakr'ouh's life."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. To think that I would hear those words out of the First Hunter's mouth. Again, the anger took control of my actions. I pulled away from my friend's hold and took a stomp forward. Everything went eerily silent, more so that even before.

"How can I!? He killed all of you for his selfish ideals for the Yautja world! I had suffered under his wrath and my allies are dying because of him! My mother . . ."

I couldn't bear to see her. I knew what she would show in her expression. I kept my eyes on Kaail and A'stea. I had to tell them everything that I felt. The right choice is to kill him before he could do unto others. "That is the proper way of ending things. The way of the Yautja! Why would you ask me to—"

"I don't want you to make the same mistakes as us."

I stopped, frozen. I barely took a step when I saw the despair in his eyes. Even A'stea had lowered her gaze and it wasn't long before everyone else did. What did they know that I don't?

"What do you mean by that?" I turned to the side. "Mother?"

She swallowed. Her smile was gone. "It's exactly as he said."

"I . . . don't understand."

Kaail grumbled. "I was like you when I fought for the same reasons. I wanted to free our people from those who tried to bind us in chains. But it came at a great cost that I still regret to this day."

I watched as he reached for A'stea's hand, entwining his. "I don't want you to follow the same path . . . You still have a choice to change the repeated cycle. If not for yourself, then at least for your loved ones . . . and your unborn pup."

I pressed a hand instinctively to my stomach. "But how?" My heart strained for a moment.

"How can you expect that of me? After everything . . ." I tried my best to keep my dark emotions under control. In all honesty, I wanted to rip Hakr'ouh to shreds. But also, there is some wisdom in Kaail's words so I had no choice but to listen. But that was proving difficult than expected.

I tensed when he placed a hand on my shoulder. It was firm but not crushing. He shook it gently back and forth, a casual greeting that Yautjas use sometimes. A'stea pressed her hand on my other shoulder in the same way. The next thing I knew, my friends surrounded me in a circle. The Loonies . . . my mother . . . the Council . . . my Elites . . . They placed their hands on me and each other, branching until we were one. Everyone smiled and the warmth they brought cleared my mind. My mother nodded to me and I could hear her voice. Listen . . .

I looked back at Kaail as he smiled. It wasn't long before the light from our surroundings suddenly brightened, swallowing my friends as it crept closer. For some reason, I knew my time was running out. The last time I'll see them . . . until the end.

One by one, they disappeared from my view with smiles on their faces. Nebraska smirking . . . Olgoth and T'uark . . . Lord Datho and the Council nodding their heads in approval. They have their goodbyes differently. You guys . . .

I turned to the last of our bunch. Kaail and A'stea smiled in unison. As they faded into the light, I heard him speak one last time.

"There are more important things to protect than revenge. Follow your heart . . ."

He paused.

"You'll do the right thing . . ."

In a second, they were gone . . . and so was I.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

You'll do the right thing . . .

I let time pass me by for a few seconds as I brought the sickle down on Hakr'ouh. But in that split moment, I opened my eyes and everything changed.

The sound of a blade smacking on stone snapped in my ears. Hakr'ouh had his eyes closed in relaxation as if he was prepared for the inevitable. But his wish won't be granted. The sickle hits the ground right beside his face, scarfing the ground underneath. Hakr'ouh opened his eyes, looking up to me in confusion. He turned his head just enough to see that I missed.

"You missed." He smirked. He knew that I did it deliberately. "Why would you spare me? Kill me like the warrior you are."

The temptation was great, even for myself as a Yautja warrior. But I had made my decision about what was best for everyone. I gripped his throat and Hakr'ouh could do nothing but growl weakly. His body is unable to resist or fight back. I lowered my face and let his labored breath blow in my face.

"I have bigger plans for you. A better punishment fitting for your crimes."

I rammed the back of his head hard and he goes unconscious. I stood over him before I left, heading towards Rory lying a few feet away.

"Rory!"

I picked up his upper torso and laid it across my lap, deactivating the Protector to see his face and wound. He hissed in utter agony and his coughing sounded hoarse, filled with liquid . . . and for good reason. His chest was pooling blood at an alarming rate, so much that I barely saw the deep gash across his heart. This isn't good!

"Stay with me, Rory! I'll save you!"

Remembering a lesson from long ago, I pressed my hands on top of his chest, ignoring his cries. I put as much pressure as I can without breaking anything. His warm blood covering my hands in deep crimson. He coughed again and a spray of blood hits my face. I have to stop the bleeding. Somehow . . . I have to! Until help arrives!

"You . . . think you've won?"

I was so distraught and focused on saving Rory that I didn't realize Hakr'ouh was on his feet, staggering towards me. By the time I sensed his presence, he was above me with a knife in his hand. "You bitch! Either kill me or I'll kill you!"

I stood there as the knife came plunging on us. It would be too easy for me to dodge but I was stuck with a difficult choice. If I did, there's a huge chance that Rory will be stabbed. Plus, I couldn't leave his side with my hands on his chest. If I don't, it was sure that I could be killed. But I already made my decision before it even began. I curled myself over Rory, making sure to shield him from Hakr'ouh. Once he finishes his attack, I was going to make sure I stay alive to finish him off. But things took a different turn.

I couldn't see with my back turned but I heard Hakr'ouh grunt and then I saw him from my side view being knocked to the ground. The knife spirals out of his hand and Hakr'ouh didn't have a chance before I saw who attacked him.

Lar'ja.

"Stay down or you're dead."

My mate hissed in warning. Hakr'ouh raised his hands to attack but paused when red dots marked his body. By the time he realized it, my comrades had surrounded him. Brackett, Daugo, and Xen'ork had followed us here. With their weapons on him and his body weakened, Hakr'ouh had no choice but to surrender. Still, he couldn't help but his anger.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you," Daugo growled in a warning and Hakr'ouh went silent. Knowing that he was being taken care of, Lar'ja runs to my side.

"Anya! Are you alright?"

I smelled the spring rain and his arms wrapping over my shoulder, touching my wounds. As much as I wanted to spring in his arms, I grunted. "I'm fine but Rory isn't."

It didn't take long for Lar'ja to see what I was talking about. Rory was growing silent by the minute. Despite my attempts, his blood kept running through my fingers. Lar'ja acts quickly and presses on top of my hands to stop it. But like a sinking boat, we could only delay the inevitable.

"Brackett!" I called for the one person who could help. "Brackett! Come quickly!"

She runs without hesitation, sliding to her knees on the other side. Deactivating her Protector, her instinct as a scientist and doctor kicks in. She assesses Rory's injury, not minding getting blood in her hands. I prayed that she could do something to save him or at least get him out of danger. I could feel his life slipping through my fingers. With a growl of frustration from Lar'ja, it fueled my fears.

After a tense moment, I saw her begin to lower her head. "His injury is far too great. I can't fix this with what I have."

"What about Sa'iye? She'll know what to do and—"

"She's too far away to reach us in time. And everyone else is fighting as we speak."

My chest became heavy. Rory coughs and crimson blood covers us. I tried to keep myself together but my fear consumed me. I became desperate.

"Don't you have a healing gel?" I asked Brackett. I remembered she had carried a few before we left for Yautja Prime. "It might give us time to—"

"It won't fix this. His heart is shredded into pieces. I'll need to do surgery to fix it and he doesn't have much time. I'm sorry, Anya."

I shook my head. This can't be happening. I can't lose another person I love. I can't let him die. Rory coughed once more and he began to gasp for breath. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. No, no, no!

My gaze wandered to a small wound on my arm, dripping with green neon blood. My blood. I didn't think but reacted, holding out my arm. I barely got my blades out to cut when Lar'ja grabbed my wrist. "What the pauk are you doing!?"

I ripped my arm away. "It's the only chance to save him! I'm not going to let him die!"

"Yeah, Lar'ja. Her blood can heal anything. It might save him. So why are you stopping her?"

Lar'ja opened his mouth to answer Brackett but I dug my nails into his forearm, not enough to break the skin but leave a sharp pain. A warning, if you will. His golden eyes squinted. I knew he was going to say something about my unborn pup and the effect it had on my blood but I wasn't ready to tell them. If he did, it would mean a death sentence. But I couldn't blame him for being worried. I placed my hand gently on his, staring into him and seeing his soul.

It's alright, Lar'ja. I have to do this.

He paused and then nodded his head. A purr rang that only I could hear. With approval, I placed the blades on my wrist, moving my gauntlet inches forward to expose skin. "Be ready, Brackett."

"Of course."

Without hesitation, I brought the blades quickly across my skin. The sting of the cold metal dug into me, followed by the warmth of my blood. I moved as fast as I could and let the blood drip onto Rory's chest. When there was enough in there, I covered my wound and the pressure of waiting began.

A minute passed . . . and then another minute came and went. But nothing happened. I started to get sorry as with the rest surrounding Rory. I could feel his heart slowing down, almost inaudible. Brackett checked it over and saw no progress. "What's going on? Anya . . . I thought you said your blood can heal."

"Give it a minute."

I snapped quickly at Brackett and she learned quickly not to antagonize me any further. If her time on Earth serves her well, then she knows to stay out of my way. I kept my eyes on Rory. He was unconscious and he only has minutes to live. I didn't want to see my friends' faces. I know what they will show. There's no use. He's gone.

I wasn't much for praying but I clamped my hands together and started. Please don't let him die. I beg whoever is watching us. My mother . . . Council . . . Loonies . . . My Elites . . .

My hand reached to rub my lower stomach and I closed my eyes.

My precious pup . . . Please let me have this choice . . . Just once.

Please . . .

I heard a soft voice calling. We hear you.

"Look! It's working!"

My eyes shot open and to my amazement and great relief, the wound began to close. His heart slowly regenerated itself. After a few minutes, his chest was almost closed when the effects stopped. It would leave a bad scar and he still needed treatment but he was alive. I held myself back from screaming my joy. Lar'ja wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled softly. You did it.

"Urg . . ."

Rory slowly opened his eyes with a groan. He searched in a weak attempt until he saw me. He grunted softly with a smirk on his lips. "You saved me again. How much debt do I owe you?"

I shook my head. Tears threatened to form at the corner of my eyes. "Shut up. At least you're still alive."

"Be grateful for that. If you didn't, she would kill all of us."

Rory chuckled at Lar'ja's remark but grunted sharply when he tried to get up. "Take it slowly, Rory. You're still not fully healed."

Brackett raises him so that he was laying on her lap. She got to work on cleaning him up with cloths and stuff. My job was done and I stood up, watching intently as she helped him. His Protector was damaged greatly and it would take a lot of work to fix it.

"Are you alright?" Lar'ja reached for my wrist and checked the cut. "Let me take care of that."

He pulled a leather cloth and wrapped it around. He leaned his head close to me as he worked. "You did well."

I sighed and rubbed my cheek against him. His right mandibles scratched my cheek and I welcomed the feeling behind it. It was warm and gentle.

"Ta'kasa!" I heard Xen'ork calling. "We need you."

Brackett nodded for me to go and I went to take care of my other issue. Lar'ja followed as we came up with Daugo growling at Hakr'ouh. I could see that to err was extra marks on him and a few blood drops on the tips of Daugo's claws. He got a good beating while I was gone. To be honest, I wished I could have done that first. But Xen'ork was worried as he pointed his glaives at our prisoner.

"What's going on, Daugo?"

He stiffened for a second before turning to me. "Why is he still alive? I thought you killed him."

"I have my reasons."

Hakr'ouh chuckled. His voice was hoarse. "Probably too much of a coward to do it herself. Maybe she likes to send her dogs to finish me off."

"Shut up!"

Daugo raised his wrist blades and rushed after him.

"Enough!"

He stopped, looking at me with confusion. Xen'ork was the same, and Hakr'ouh to my surprise. "I want him alive."

"Why?"

I growled at Xen'ork and he instinctively lowered his head in submission. "Don't question my orders. What is the report of the others?"

I turned to Daugo, seeing that he would know. Plus, the distraction would keep him from killing Hakr'ouh right then and there. I can see the anger in him but when I showed my disappointment, he calmed down. He must feel like c'jit right now.

"The remaining forces of Bad Bloods are still fighting. Although we killed more of them, their weapons are keeping us at a standstill. The Successors are safe but who knows if they will try to stop us."

"They won't. There's a reason why I want to keep him alive."

I stepped closer to Hakr'ouh. He didn't like what I said and hissed like a rattlesnake. I'm not falling for that again. He tried to crawl away from me but I stomped on his knee. It broke under the pressure and he roared, growling afterward.

"You pauking cunt. You should kill me."

I stomped my foot on the other knee and it breaks like a toothpick. Now, he could no longer run or flee. He became unhinged and roared, spitting in my direction. "Pauk you! Kill me! You'll regret it!"

I stayed stoic. "I won't."

He pulled his head back in surprise but it was a facade. He knew where I was going but I wanted everyone to hear it.

"I won't give you the death you desire."

I went on one knee and leaned towards his face. I want worried if he was going to attack. It would be the last thing he would do . . . and he knew it.

"I have great plans for you . . . Great plans."

I grabbed his leg and began to drag him across the ground. As much as he thrashed to break free, he wasn't going anywhere. I was going to take him to our destination.

The war was going to end . . . one way or another.

Hello Everyone!

A great chapter and as I promised, I posted this on Friday and I feel great.

I like the part with Anya met with all those who died, knowing that they are alright. And finally got to meet Kaail and A'stea. Little does she know to e connection but she might get to know it sooner than we think.

I'm so happy that Rory is alive but she spared Hakr'ouh for some reason or another. I wonder what it is she plans to use him for? But I understand why she didn't kill him in some way. Death is what any Yautja would want to avoid dishonor but Hakr'ouh won't be granted that. Gold for that too.

Find out what happens when Chapter 43 is posted next week (Friday or Saturday at the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram. We have two or three chapters left before the end is near for this amazing trilogy. I hope you are prepared.

THE END IS COMING! :DDDD

Thank you to everyone for the comments on Chapter 41 and kudos. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	43. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 43: Aftermath

I dragged Hakr'ouh through the entire way back to the wall. He thrashed like a fish out of water, desperate to return to the ocean. It was a futile attempt. Lar'ja stayed by my side while the others lagged. Rory was still weak so Xen'ork was more than obliged to carry him. Their eyes were dead set on Hakr'ouh since I didn't bother to check. I was fueled to get to the battlefield and end all of this nonsense.

The sound of war reverberated in my ears— a mix of blades clashing and roars of battle. The smell of blood was thick. I had no idea what was going on or who was winning. It doesn't matter. You're ending everything now. We went through the crater that was made recently in the war, not bothering to move around the rubble. It hurt Hakr'ouh on the way, which was music to my ears.

Finally, I got a clear view of everything. The ships still shot each other in a dance of the air while my allies clashed with the Bad Bloods. Many were injured or had fallen. I kept my head held high and I took a step forward. Lar'ja stayed behind, watching as I made the call. I stretched my neck and threw my head. A scream, unlike anyone had ever heard, echoed through the noise.

Everyone stopped and the battlefield became very quiet. It was like pausing in an action scene of a movie. No one dared to move as their eyes followed me. I held my chest high and addressed what I had to say.

"This ends now! Lay down your weapons!"

As expected, the Bad Bloods growled in defiance and my allies stood there in shock, not moving. Without hesitation and without saying a word, I threw Hakr'ouh with all my might. He rolls to a stop in front of us, grunting like a kicked puppy. When he tried to get up, I stomped my foot hard, forcing him to slam into his stomach. He growled but I gave a small kick, breaking a mandible in the progress.

"Your Leader has been defeated! Lay your weapons down or suffer a horrible death!"

It didn't take long for them to drop their weapons. One row at a time, the Bad Bloods laid down their arms and lowered to their knees, most had to be forced by Yautja warriors. Even if they didn't follow the Code of Honor, there's no arguing with the rules of war. It's universal, regardless of species or side of the board you're on. With their Leader defeated, they had no other option.

"Victory and honor . . . is ours!"

There was no need for me to proclaim our victory. Everyone did it for me. Weapons raised to the sky and roars mixed with screams echoes throughout the plane. The Bad Bloods could do nothing but lower their heads in submission. All the hard work throughout decades . . . scratching across the universe . . . then end was here. It is done . . . finally.

Lar'ja roared by my side along with the others. Although my chest was filled with elation, a small part deep inside hurt with dread. There was still some finished business to take care of. I turned to Lar'ja and he nodded his head. With that, I screamed again and everyone went silent. All eyes were on me, waiting for what I was going to do next.

"Today . . . We will rebuild our world to its former glory. But to do this, we need to cleanse ourselves of the poison flowing amongst ourselves."

I let the silence dwell for a bit until one male warrior spoke. "What do you command us to do?"

I gave the simplest answer but one with great meaning. "Honor the Code."

In seconds, the warriors didn't hesitate to fulfill that duty. Without mercy, they begin the onslaught of mass executions. The Bad Bloods were decapitated. Their hearts were ripped out and bowels pulled out of them. There was no mercy for Bad Bloods who went against the Code of Honor, even to those who killed many of our own and took Yautja Prime. The ooman soldiers and a few of my friends were initially shocked by the brutality of the Yautja warriors. Only Brackett and Rory were calm or maybe they didn't show it. It could be that they were used to this or understand that the way of the Yautja is brutal. Doesn't matter. Eventually, they understood that it had to be done. They joined in the bloodbath, pumping a few with bullets. It would be a while before things calmed down. All of us watched as the Bad Blood army fell apart.

"You bitch . . ." Hakr'ouh chuckled. "What are you planning?"

I lowered my head and lifted my foot so he could see me. Our eyes met with fire in them. "Nothing's going to change. Keeping me alive will only delay the inevitable."

"Shut up, Bad Blood. Nothing is going to save you."

He chuckled to Xen'ork. "You're nothing but a dog. All of you."

Xen'ork and Daugo reacted with growls. I held my hand before they could grab their weapons and do something stupid. Lar'ja was unusually calm, more mature than the two. I kept calm but I reprimanded him by kicking Hakr'ouh on the face. He spits his blood with another chuckle. "That won't do you any good."

"It'll be more merciful than what I have planned for you."

"What are you going to do? Kill me slowly? Disembowelment? Neuter me? Or maybe . . . a thousand cuts? Sounds the same."

He clamped his mandibles when I kneeled. I inched my face close enough that my breath might have grazed over his cheek. I let my eyes wander up intentionally so that he would follow. His curiosity got the best of him. He sucked in a gasp when he saw a few Yautja warriors staring down at him. He was like a wounded sheep surrounded by wolves eager to have him for a meal. They were young warriors and driven by instinct to kill. Hakr'ouh tried to claw away just as a Young Blood almost gored him with a spear. He would have been dead if I didn't pull him back. It was a small warning. I grabbed his dreadlocks and yanked him back, holding him in place. He growled while I remained stoic as any Leader would be.

"I'm not going to do any nor will I kill you. It would be way too easy and merciful."

I swallowed, taking a mouthful of air. I pucker my lips together and slowly let it out, forming a hissing sound. His reaction was what I was hoping for. He cowered his face back. His eyes widened in the slightest movement but still noticeable. He was on the brink of breaking down. I brought my face closer, so much that my nose was inches to his mandibles. My voice lowered to a whisper.

"You said that you wanted to make sure the future of the Yautja is secure. Well . . . I'll make sure you live to see it. As you wither away into nothingness, you will see the Yautja species thrive . . . without you in it. You will beg to let me kill you. But it will never come."

Finally, I saw absolute fear in Hakr'ouh. The confidence I once saw in his eyes was gone. His mandibles dropped suddenly. His mouth was wide open like he got shocked and is frozen now . . . and for good reason. In Yautja society, death is the most honorable way to leave this world. To deny Hakr'ouh such an honor, it would be the most humiliating deed that I would ever bestow upon him. And I can't wait to relish it.

"Take him away."

I let go just as two Yautja warriors grabbed Hakr'ouh by the arms. Despite his attempts to fight back, the mutilations he did on his body, on top of his injuries, it was like trying to push a mountain a few inches. There was no hope for him.

"You pauking cunt! You will regret this! You'll reap what you sow! I vow this for the rest of eternity!"

I turned my back on him. He was done and over with . . . and I had to tend to other matters. I watched as he was dragged away like a pup with a tantrum. Some of the warriors watched, even spitting on him. I didn't stop them. The hatred of a thousand warriors was too much for me to handle. Plus, he kind of deserved it. He was gone out of sight and into the bloodbath that was ensuing. I hoped he watched his followers die, knowing that they would blame him for their fate. Even if he didn't, I had an eternity to engrain it in him.

I sighed as soon as he was gone, taking the tension with him. It left my body exhausted and I would have toppled over if Lar'ja didn't catch me as I swayed.

"Are you alright, Anya?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

I turned away from the battlefield. I felt like the smell of blood was causing me to faint a little. I was used to it but I think with the stress of recent events, it had a great effect on me. "I just need to check on Rory and the others."

"Don't worry, Anya. We have him taken care of."

"I'm fine, Brackett. I just can't move."

"Exactly. You need additional attention. That wasn't something you can walk away from. If it wasn't for Anya's blood, you would have been dead."

She stopped. "Speaking of which, how come your blood didn't heal it all the way? And your injuries no less?"

Here we go again with the same question. I didn't know how long I could avoid answering that. I was going to tell the truth when all do this is somewhat washed over. But I wasn't ready to say anything just yet. "It's a long story. I'm going to see who is alive and calculate the damage."

Brackett and Xen'ork took Rory to the side to get him treated in a somewhat private setting. Thank goodness that he's alive.

"Are you alright, my love?" Lar'ja purred, rubbing his chin on top of my head.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I think I pushed myself more than I thought." My stomach felt heavy and I wondered if it had to do with the pup I was carrying. Lar'ja places his palm on me and spread it around the small rump. He stood there for a moment and I wondered if he was checking me out with his mask.

"You seem fine. But you need to take it easy first."

"You know I can't. There's so much work to be done. I have to check with Sa'iye and know what's going on with Za'hir. And then there's An'tar and the Successors. I don't have time to—"

"Time for what?"

Daugo was on our side before I realized he was there. Lar'ja took his hand away a split second before Daugo looked down. It was an awkward silence and Lar'ja seemed distressed of what to answer with. I could tell from his body tensing against me.

Don't tell him anything . . . yet.

I sighed. "I don't need time to rest. We have to check on everyone and see who's alive. It's a big cleanup we have ahead of ourselves."

Daugo raised his chin and hummed. "I suppose so. I'll check with the Leaders while you take care of things." He stopped by Lar'ja's side. "Watch her carefully."

"Of course."

He leaked away but I had a feeling that his eyes were on us, even with his back turned towards us. I wanted until he was far away enough that he wouldn't even hear us with his mask's enhancements. My chest sighed in relief. "I think he knows something."

"Perhaps. It wouldn't be the first time he figured things out."

I chuckled. "Of course."

I looked towards the dead part of the battlefield, hearing the moans and groans from across the plane. This was the most difficult part that I didn't like but had to be done.

"We'll do this together."

With Lar'ja by my side, he entwines his fingers in between mine. He folds them and I follow suit. Despite not able to see his golden eyes that I kind of missed, I can feel he was smiling. Such support I have.

"Together."

With that, we stepped forward, ready to face the mountain of stuff that needed to be done. The work of damage control began.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everything was going smoothly so far but the costs were great. We did lose many of our forces from the initial attack. Hundreds had fallen and their bodies littered the blood-soaked plane, mixed with ooman soldiers. I swear that it was like Christmas with the red and green blood decorating everything. Our fleet of ships was reduced to half to my surprise. I believed that we lost a lot more than expected. All in all, we were still alive and we won the war. The critically injured were being treated with the best healers while the rest of the clans buried their fallen warriors with all the traditions of honor. The bodies of the Bad Bloods weren't so lucky, dumped into a pile like rotten meat.

After checking everyone, I went to the few tents that were set up to take care of the injured. When word reached to me that the Successors were moved there, I had to go see them, especially An'tar. Here I got a closer look at his body as he slept on a bed. He was a skeleton of himself. I clawed at my knees. It's hard to imagine him like this . . . and what he suffered while I was gone.

"There's nothing you can do for him. He's in the greatest care."

"I know, Lar'ja."

An'tar was barely breathing steadily. He was in good hands but no matter what I did, I would see the flaws that a heart needed to address. He hasn't woken up since I freed him from Hakr'ouh. The others were doing fine but they didn't have it worse. I wished I could have Sa'iye here but that was another matter. I only heard rumors about Za'hir to which I had to wait until they arrived.

I began to fiddle my fingers. Something that Lar'ja noticed and stopped me from continuing. "Please don't stress out. It won't do any good."

I didn't say anything. He sat down on the bench next to me and rubbed my shoulder. "It'll be alright."

I know . . . I know.

"Ta'kasa?"

I jumped when I heard a voice that I haven't listen to in ages. I looked over to the bed and saw that An'tar had his eyes open and his head turned to us. I got up fast and came to his side. "An'tar? Are you alright?"

He grinned weakly. "Better knowing that you're here and well. Is it over?"

I smiled. "Yes. We won."

"Good. I knew you would do it."

We had a small moment together until my throat cleared when Lar'ja growled. I grunted in disapproval. "Come on. Really?"

"Instinct."

I raised a fist and he lowered his head.

"It's alright. It wouldn't be normal if he didn't react. I would think he was sick or something."

"He'll kill you if you ask that directly."

"You don't say . . ."

"Oh. Cut it out." I slapped Lar'ja playfully on the shoulder. "Leave him be."

An'tar laughed but a bit too hard. He screeched, clutching his abdomen. I panicked and pressed my hand on his stomach to see what was wrong. I wasn't the best healer but instinct drove me to find out. Luckily, a healer came into the room and took over. "My apologies, my Lord. I'll take care of this."

"Any news when Sa'iye will return?"

The header shook his head. Of course. I hoped that she would be finished with Za'hir by now. I hoped she could take care of An'tar and the Successors since she was the best healer. But I wasn't going to rush her. She had her mate to take care of so all I could do is provide the best care in my possession. I nodded and stepped back. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, my Lord. Also, I bring a message from the Clan Leaders. They want to speak with you about ship preparations when you're done."

"I will be there soon." The healer bowed his head and went back to treating An'tar.

"We should get going too."

I nodded. "Okay, Lar'ja." I turned to An'tar. "Rest now."

"Of course. You too."He smiled again and I could have sworn he purred. I didn't have the time to giggle when a jealous Lar'ja pulled me out of the tent. I didn't bother to reprimand him. There's no point with a brute like him. I swear they'll never get over each other.

"You didn't have to yank me away like that."

"I told you. We have to get going."

"Oh, stop it. Nothing's going on and he wasn't only happy to see me. Remind yourself of what he went through . . . trapped like a chained dog."

He snorted like an angry elephant. His dreadlocks raised like hairs. "He didn't have to get all familiar with you."

"Never mind. If there's nothing else, we have to talk with the Clan Leaders and see how the preparations are going. At least until Sa'iye and Za'hir return and then we can—"

"Anya? Lar'ja?"

Both of us stopped when Daugo came from the side in a power walk. What's getting him? He's in a hurry. He slowed down when he got closer but the urgency in his posture was still clear as day.

"What is it, Father?"

"Do you both have a moment to spare?"

Both of us looked at each other and then to Daugo, equally confused as the next. However, Daugo remained stoic but also serious. His golden eyes pierced into us. I didn't sense he was angry. But then again, he tends to hide his true intentions sometimes. "I wanted to wait until things calm down but I felt it was right to do it now."

"Do what?"

"I want to show you something. Follow me."

"But what about the Leaders?"

"They can wait."

Before we could protest, Daugo was already walking away in the direction of the forest. I took a glance at Lar'ja and he shrugged his shoulders in an 'I don't know' posture. I mirrored the same things. Beats me Lar'ja. I have no idea.

"Are you coming?" Daugo had stopped, turning halfway to watch us.

"We're coming!"

With that, I pulled Lar'ja with me, almost dragging him behind as we followed Daugo towards the jungle part of Yautja Prime. Whatever he wanted to show us, I was a bit worried about the unknown. But at the same time, something inside told me that it was very important.

The walk wasn't too far as expected. We headed in the direction of the jungle and entered. The thick bush was hard to push through. It could be that I was used to climbing the trees and going that route. It's the quickest way to wherever he's taking us. But Daugo insisted on staying on the ground. Regardless of my higher rank, I was used to following him as a teacher and father so I didn't argue.

But I wished he could tell us where we were going. Maybe Lar'ja knows . . .

When I turned my eyes to him, he shrugged his shoulders. He doesn't know either. Figures.

However, it wasn't long before Daugo pushed through a clearing and then stopped. Before we emerged, I could hear water running. Sounds like a stream or a river. In the middle of the jungle? Lar'ja and I broke through the barrier of branches and leaves until we found the source. A beautiful waterfall stood in the center of the jungle, morphing into a river that ran through the trees. I had to admit that it was such a sight and very private. If we weren't on such a 'business' trip as I called it, I would spend some time here.

"Daugo?" I called as he stood there, staring at the waterfall. He must have been in deep thinking because he tensed as soon as he heard me. What are we doing here?"

"I like to ask the same thing."

Lar'ja and I waited with strained patience until Daugo turned around. I raised my chin in attention as his eyes softened but I could sense a deeper meaning behind the golden shades around his pupils.

"You're about to find out."

He walks around the waterfall and behind it. He and Lar'ja had to lower their heads to avoid getting wet, which I thought myself lucky that I was short enough that I didn't need to. We were met with a stone as I expected but Daugo stopped inches in front of it. He raised his hand and pressed on a small dent. What is the . . ?

Out of nowhere, a slab of the wall collapses inward. The rocks rubbed on each other until the slab slowly slides to the side, revealing a door leading somewhere dark. At first, I wasn't too sure and neither was Lar'ja. His grip tightened on my hand and it was shaking. I stroked it to ease his anxiety and he relaxes. The slab stops and Daugo turns around to watch us for a moment.

"Where does that lead?" I asked.

He grunted. "To the past."

Hello Everyone!

A short chapter since it's more of a filler but it leads to something we've been all waiting for. I debated on how many more chapters left so I had to split this into its own chapter. I hope you like it.

Finally, Anya and her allies have ended the war but much more is to be done. After war comes tragedy and recovery and it's never easy for anyone to go through. But the fate of everyone will be revealed in the next chapter. But it was funny that Lar'ja was trying to protect his lifemate even from An'tar who is too injured to fight back. Nothing changes, does it? Lol.

But what does Daugo want to show them? It must be important to take both of them away. I wonder if all of them can connect the dots to where this is going. I would love to hear them ;)

Find out what happens when Chapter 44 is posted next week (Friday or Saturday at the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram.

ALMOST DONE! TWO MORE CHAPTER LEFT UNTIL THIS GREAT STORY COMES TO AN END! :DDD

Thank you to everyone for the comments and kudos. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	44. Past and Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 44: Past and Future

Daugo led us down these creepy stairs that seemed unsettling. The water from the river flowed around us like a curtain pulled over. I know he wasn't going to put us in danger or trap us in some kind of dark abyss but it was my ooman nature to doubt. If it wasn't for Lar'ja holding my hand, I would have annoyed my father with several questions of what and why. No doubt about that.

"We're almost there."

At the bottom of the stairs, a stone door blocked our path but it was unusual . . . not natural. Each side was decorated with impressive murals of battles and glory. One had a bloody battle against some bug-like humanoid pointing handguns. Plasma casters? On the other, one Yautja stood out, raising a sickle weapon with a roar and honored by the surrounding Yautja. He seems . . . familiar.

Daugo pressed on a part of the door and the door opened with a grinding creak. Unexpected is when I noticed small beams of light coming through the cracks of the door. Daugo didn't bother to wait until it was done. He walks through without a second thought, leaving Lar'ja and I confused and wondering.

"Are you coming?"

I jumped a little. "We're coming!"

I went through first and then Lar'ja followed behind. What I saw took me as a shock, considering the dark pathway we took. Total opposite.

It was a huge cavern filled with life. Plants of various shapes, colors, and sizes occupied the ground with bugs peacefully flying around. It was like a small paradise in a dark world. It was hard to imagine that a war was fought above. The light I saw before came from the hole at the ceiling, shining down like a scene from Heaven in the movies. But what caught my eyes the most was the gigantic tree on an island, surrounded by a ring of water. Its white drapes of leaves swayed with the little wind that managed to get inside.

It was . . . peaceful. Beautiful . . . like paradise.

"What is this place?"

"You don't know?"

It was surprising to learn that even Lar'ja has no idea. I mean . . . I would think he would have some clue as to where we were going. But I should have taken my intuition when we were brought here. Daugo turned around and gazed at Lar'ja with a serious look. My lifemate grumbled and lowered his head, shaking. His dreadlocks bouncing on his shoulders.

I guess not.

"That is complicated. But that's not the point why we're here."

Daugo walked closer to the edge of the water and stepped on something I couldn't see. Like with the door, the ground shook and I thought an earthquake was coming. Instead, a small bridge made of rocks rose from the water, leading to the island. I could hear something else moving in front. By the time I tried to look around, Daugo walked over the bridge and onto the other side. He turns to give a look to follow and both of us complied.

As soon as we were by his side, Daugo pulls the curtain of the white leaves aside and disappeared. He clicks his mandibles and we follow once more. What I saw took me, and maybe Lar'ja, by surprise.

Right at the base of the tree trunk, an enormous stone chest laid. At first, I thought it was some kind of table that had some significance if it was kept in such a remote place. Also, it was decorated in so much detail that put everyone else into shame. But then I saw the cross mark in the center with Yautja symbols surrounding it like a ring. In this culture, it was rare since many warriors committed honorable death but the meaning was clear.

This is a tomb.

Daugo grazed his claws across the top. "Do you know what this is?"

I nodded warily. "Yes."

Daugo looked to Lar'ja and he simply nodded. "Do you know who's buried here?"

"No."

Daugo sighed. "I'm sure you heard of him by now. This belongs to Kaail . . . the First Hunter."

Kaail? That albino male? His image returned inside my mind.

"I have heard of him but no one ever knew where he was buried. Only of his accomplishments before he vanished."

"You're right, my son. But this is his final resting place where our great race began. Not many know of this except for a few."

"But I don't understand why you brought us here."

I watched as Daugo turned away from the tomb and moved to the side. His eyes never left mine as he stepped away. "Find out for yourself."

I tilted my head in confusion as well as Lar'ja until Daugo nudged his head towards the tomb. Again, I didn't understand until he motioned his hand as if he was lifting something. My eyes widened while Lar'ja growled. "You want us to open a secret tomb!? If this is the legendary hunter Kaail as you say, this is close to disrespecting as you can get!"

"Hold your tongue, Lar'ja."

Even so calm and low, Daugo displayed such authority that Lar'ja lowered his head instinctually. On the other hand, I barely was trying to understand his demand that I didn't react to. "If you don't want to do it, then you can stay out of it. But Anya must do this."

My Ming snapped back to reality and I turned to him. "Is this right though? Lar'ja isn't wrong about being disrespectful."

Daugo lowered his head. "I know but you need to see the reason why I brought you both here. It's very important."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. I know Daugo wasn't the person to lead someone towards disrespect like but he was being pushy. Is it very important? After a minute, I accepted it and reached for Lar'ja's hand to encourage him. He was a bit hesitant and it was clear in his golden eyes.

It's alright. I'm here.

He softened and held my hand tighter. With that, we walked slowly to the tomb until we stood over it. Upon closer look, I could tell that it was much older than I thought. The edges were already crumbling from age but still kept their structure. I placed my hands on the lid of the tomb and began to push. "Help me."

Lar'ja went to the other side and at the same time, we pushed. The lid was heavier than I thought, even with Lar'ja's help. The stone creaked and dust flew until at long last . . . it was opened. I paused, waiting for the dust to clear until I saw something that was beyond what I expected.

The first thing I noticed was a skeleton, massive for its size. I leaned my head to get a closer look and confirmed that it was a Yautja, based on the skull. It was an easy giveaway with the elongated forehead and empty holes in the underside, much more with the mandibles. This is Kaail? He's . . . massive.

But what's strange is that the body was laid on its side, unusual to have it in such a position. It wasn't until I looked to where it was facing that I got my answer. Another body laid facing the body and I could see that their arms were wrapped together . . . as if in an embrace. I thought it would be another Yautja but the dull, round head and petite body in comparison were recognizable. No matter how I tried to put it off, there was no doubt.

An ooman body. What the pauk? Why is there one in here? With the First Hunter no less?

"Is this a joke?" Lar'ja didn't sound angry but I knew he was surprised. He jerked his head around towards Daugo. His mandibles clicked in tremors.

"This is no joke. I wouldn't bring you here and show this tomb if I was pulling your finger."

"Then why are there ooman bones with the so-called First Hunter?"

I didn't move or say anything. My mind was putting a few of the pieces that were missing. The flashback during the final battle got to me first. The image of the ooman female with hazel eyes appeared and the way she was referring to Kaail was as if she was a long friend. Or maybe more . . . I could only listen as Saufo finally explained.

"Thousands of seasons ago . . . Our ancestors were known as the Hish, put into slavery by the masters known as the Amengi. Kaail was the Leaser who brought the rebellion and freed our people from the chains of slavery. That is what began our race of warriors and hunters."

"We all know that." Lar'ja growled. "Everyone knows that story."

"But that's the whole truth."

Everything went silent and I pulled up to turn around from the tomb. "Not the truth?"

Daugo nodded. "Far from it. The truth is that he wasn't the only one."

He stalked over to the other side of the tomb, slowly walking around until he was face-to-face with us. "The first ooman existed during that time. A female that was the strongest out of all the Hish, even more so than Kaail. But it has been more than that."

An ooman stronger than a Yautja?

He stroked the side of the tomb and looked down at the bodies. "She is the one that started the rebellion and brought Kaail into it. She fought alongside him and helped to free our people. She was the true Leader of us all."

I hummed. An ooman? Leader of the Yautja? If I hadn't gone through everything in the war, I would have laughed. But then those hazel eyes returned and I started to second guess my instincts. A'stea, was it?

I watched as Daugo lowered his head. "She was killed in the process, which set everything in motion for Kaail to finish her work. In the end, she was buried here where no one can find her . . . until he joined her in eternal peace. They have been here ever since . . . undisturbed until now."

"If she was this great leader, then why haven't we heard of her at all?"

It was a fact. Out of all the time that I've been here, I haven't heard a mention of her and only a little bit of Kaail's tale. It was as if she has wiped from the face of history. Little did I know that the small thought was the actual answer.

"They were lovers."

Lar'ja and I froze in our spots. Lovers? I didn't know what to make of a sudden declaration. But at the same time, I had a small indication already. When I saw both of them together in that flashback with the Loonies and the Council, A'stea and Kaail seemed to be . . . connected in some way or another. At the time, I only got a sense. But now . . . this changes everything.

"They were together during such dark times. No matter what faced them, they came together through love. It was for that small thing that Kaail continued his work in freeing our people. That is how the Code of Honor came to be . . . because of her."

I looked down at the remains. Really?

Lar'ja grunted. "Then why all of this secrecy? The Code of Honor is our most sacred law that rules all of our actions, regardless of rank or age. Why is this hidden from everyone?"

I could hear the strain in my mate's voice at the last words. I knew he was holding his emotions inside, struggling to keep them at bay. It was a lot to take in and I couldn't blame him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. Lar'ja tensed for a second but turned to me in surprise. All I did was give a reassuring look and he calmed down. I let go and took a deep breath.

"I want to know the same thing as well."

Daugo nodded softly, blinking his eyes to acknowledge me. "The reason why not many know of this story is that Kaail only wanted to protect her. Even in the end, all he desired was to leave her to be at peace. He made those swore to keep it that way. Eventually, the truth became a legend . . . and then to myth. Now, only a few selected know of it."

"And who that might be?"

I saw Daugo's chest rise and then fall slowly as if he was anticipating this one. He seemed nervous and it made me wonder.

"Only the Dark Blade Clan."

I crossed my arms. So why haven't we known of this? Does anyone else know of this? I was kind of getting angry that more secrets were kept from. But there was no point in letting out a temper tantrum. Not expected of a Leader, Anya.

Daugo clocked his mandibles and stood up, straightening his back. "It's our most sacred duty that our ancestors promised to Kaail. Do you ever wonder why our clan is the most advanced in technology?"

I shook my head. I didn't think about that.

"When the rebellion ended, our ancestors took their enemies' technology and made it their own. But with power comes the desire to dominate. Our enemies craved it. Kaail recognized that threat and knew that we needed to keep it safe . . . no matter the cost. So he entrusted it to his greatest ally."

Daugo paused. His eyes fixated on us. "His friend Bu'at . . . Our ancestor and founder of our clan. Ever since we have been bound to protect our species and the technology that became ours . . . until now."

I paused, listening to our breaths mingle in the silence of the cavern. I stayed stoic and unfazed. Now the honorable suicides that warriors commit when they are defeated made sense. The pieces were all together. My eyes stayed on the two bodies in the tomb, imagining them as if they were still alive and merely sleeping. Even in death, he wanted to be with her. I can compare my struggles with theirs but I can understand the will to stay together. I sighed and glided my hand on the edge of the tomb.

"Was her name A'stea?"

I heard a grunt. "Yes . . . How do you know?"

I opened my mouth but then clamped it shut. It doesn't matter now. It's better to keep it to myself.

"I just found out." I turned around and went to stand next to Lar'ja. "But we still don't know why you brought us here. I can tell there's more to this."

I knew it right as Daugo's eyes lit up and a smile formed on his mouth. "When I think about this story for so long, I thought of what would have been if A'stea did survive. Would they live together? Would our world be any different? Would they have a family of their own?"

He glanced at us. I squinted my eyes and Lar'ja grunted, rubbing his lower mandibles while the top ones clattered their tusks.

"They remind me of both of you . . . and what might become of our world. You're lucky to have a chance of a better one than before. Especially given that it won't be the two of you for much longer."

I froze in surprise when Daugo nodded his head down towards my stomach. Instinctually, I pressed my hand with a soft chuckle. "How did you know?"

"I lived too long to not pick up the small details. I suspected that you were pregnant but only got confirmation when Lar'ja kept staying close and whispering." His eyebrow raised.

I tightened my lips. "I'm sorry we kept this a secret from you. I . . ."

"It's not her fault."

Both of us turned to Lar'ja, surprised to hear him speak in the middle of the conversation. My mate stood forward, raising his chest. "We knew the risk of not telling anyone of her pregnancy. It was her decision and I supported her. Don't blame her."

I could see the surprise in Daugo's eyes for a few seconds. It must be the first time he saw his son stand up with so much maturity. It's a little hilarious.

Daugo sighed. "I can't be angry with you now. I understand . . . but it would be nice to find out I'm going to be a grandfather in a better way." He purred after that statement.

I lowered my gaze to hide my blush and Lar'ja chuckled. Geez . . . This is embarrassing.

All of a sudden, my gauntlet starts beeping and I groan in annoyance. Time's up. I rolled my eyes and entered a few codes so I didn't have to talk. The beeping stopped and I sighed, growling in frustration.

"It's alright, Anya. I kept you and Lar'ja here too long. We'll need to head back then."

"I agree. First, let's close this tomb and be done with it." Lar'ja starts to push the lid of the tomb back in place.

"Wait."

Lar'ja stops, clicking his mandibles. I reached to my belt and unlatched the sickle weapon from me. I held in my hands and observed it. This weapon . . . must be important. I could feel something around it that I couldn't quite pin. Regardless, this was not mine to take or use. I walked toward the tomb and stopped at the edge.

"I think it's time to return this to its rightful place."

With that, I lowered the sickle and placed it between the bodies with careful precision. I made sure their skeletal hands were together on it. Some say it's creepy to touch them but I felt a connection. A glimpse of them came into my sight as I stood up, standing by the tree. They smiled, turning around with their hands entwined before fading into nothing. Rest in peace.

I nodded to Lar'ja and both of us pushed the lid until it closed. The darkness taking them back into the peace they dream in. Their time has come and gone. Now it was our turn . . . to make a better future.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After a few more days, things began to run smoothly. A new system of organization had started and the recovery of Yautja Prime was going well. But it would take many seasons before we go back to some 'normal' times. But at least everyone was working together. The ooman soldiers did everything they could to help but their time here was limited. It wasn't long before we had to say our goodbyes.

"I thank you very much for offering a ride back to the ooman planet to take my friends back. I know it's a lot to ask for in the first place."

As the ship behind us was being loaded by ooman soldiers, I spoke with Yeyinde, Nei'hman-de, Lord Raith, and Ya'stih. Rory was strong enough to attend but leaned on me a few times, which I didn't mind but only if Brackett and McKenna stayed with him. They were the ones who had to leave earlier to attend to their matters for now and I understood. But it was nice of them to go out of their way to help.

"I'm sorry about your tusk. We can cap it and—"

Yeyinde shook his head. "Don't bother, my Lord. I will wear this as a badge of honor against the kainde amedha.

"And it's no trouble to help the friends of our Lord as much as possible." Nei'hman-de chuckled. "Given that you were nominated to be—"

"As I said, I have no intent to take a place in the Council."

Ever since the war ended and great progress was made under my supervision, many Yautjas have voiced that I should take my place as a member of the New Council. An'tar and the other Successors were automatically put into place once they recovered but they needed another. Nope. Not me.

"As much as I'm grateful, it's not my place to be there. I have so much to do before I'm even considered. Besides, I already got a candidate that would be perfect for the job."

"Are you sure? I mean . . . he had some difficulties ever since—"

"I'm perfectly well enough to do my duties."

All of us turned around to see it was Za'hir. Sa'iye walked right next to him, guiding him across the ground so that he wouldn't bump into anything . . . and for good reason. I saw bandages wrapped around his eyes for now. But nothing else will help him since his wounds are permanent.

His eyes were gone . . . and now, he was blind.

I scolded him. "Za'hir. You should rest. Sa'iye, I thought you were supposed to watch him."

"My apologies but he refused to stay still. Lar'ja was going to help but he had to take care of a few things along the way. I tried but—"

"You should be more strong-headed with your mate."

Lar'ja comes behind, moving around to stand by my side. "Sometimes you need to put your foot down."

"Like you? To be honest, you were the total opposite."

Lar'ja growled but I patted his chest and scooted him away to block him from them. Za'hir turned his head in the direction of the sound but didn't say anything. I felt bad inside that he can't return to being an Elite but his wisdom will not go to waste. He'll do just fine as an Ancient.

"Anyway, thank you for that. Please take care of everyone."

The two brothers bowed their heads and walked up the ramp. It left only Lord Raith and Ya'stih to deal with. They had their priorities and I understood. Much of their clan stayed out of the war. I didn't know what reason would keep a bunch of would-be warriors from fighting against Bad Bloods. Must be a lot.

"Do both of you have to leave now?"

Lord Raith nodded. "Yes. As much as we would want to restore our Homeworld, I made a promise to my brother Za'taan to bring his son back home. His parents would kill me if I didn't."

"I'm sure. He must be a great warrior if even the Clan Leader is scared." I turned to Ya'stih, expecting to hear the answer come out of his mouth.

"They are scary. But I can't blame them . . . given my upbringing and indirect involvement with other enemies."

My mind drifted to a thought that had been bugging me. I guess it was the time to ask . . . or never.

"I have to ask. I have never seen a Yautja quite like yourself. And quite frankly, you know that already."

Lar'ja's eyes perked along with Xen'ork and everyone else. I guess I'm not the only one. All of a sudden, Ya'stih chuckles. Why is he amused?

"I knew you would ask eventually. And I was going to say the same thing about you."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "I am funny looking but I guess due to my 'unique' nature of a hybrid."

My eyes widened. "Hybrid?"

Brackett interrupted. "You're a hybrid too?"

His mandibles twitched but he softened. "Yes. My father is a Yautja but my mother is an ooman. I guess that's why you seem comfortable with me."

I opened my mouth and closed it tightly, looking down at the floor while we walked. "I never knew there was another hybrid like myself. I thought I was the only one."

"I can't blame you. It had been difficult since my birth. As much as my father wanted to come and help, he felt it best to get my mother and my clan to safety. One of the reasons why he couldn't come other than my Uncle here."

I turned to Lord Raith and he nodded in return. So that's what's going on.

"We need to get going, Ya'stih."

He bowed. "Yes, my Lord." He stopped to smile at me. "We should meet again so I can introduce you to my mother and father. You'll like them."

"I'm sure I will."

Without a moment to waste, I watched as they walked across to another ship being prepared to leave. It was silly but I waved my hand towards the two when they turned their heads to look back for a split second. "Stay safe and live well."

They nodded with smiles and disappeared. I never thought I would meet another like myself. Small world we live in. Scratch that. A small universe.

"Idiots."

I jabbed an elbow into Lar'ja's ribs. "Be nice."

He grunted. "I did. At least until they were out of sight and hearing."

I rolled my eyes. Great.

"That . . . was interesting." Rory had to add that with a tone of shock and humor mixed. I chuckled and turned to greet him.

"You're right about that. How are your wounds? Are you sure you're up to leaving like this?"

I saw Rory was savoring his right side. It would be hard to detect from the naked eye but I've fought long enough to know that someone isn't feeling right. Align with that, his chest was full of bandages and his skin was thick with ointments. But right as I said that Rory shook his head and raised his hand. "Don't worry about it. Sa'iye did a great job and I'm grateful. But everyone is eager to get home and deal with damage control back on Earth."

"Speaking of which, how's Izzy?"

It was a sour subject to ponder on but I was too curious not to ask. Ever since she lost her husband, she had been silent and keen on staying away from everyone. Her bloodlust, after killing so many Bad Bloods, must have ended but left a bad impression that worried me so.

Rory sighed. "As best as anyone could ask. Lex is staying with her to keep the company. But I don't know. It's not easy to recover from that.

McKenna grumbled. "He's right. We lost many people in the process."

I lowered my head. "I understand."

"But you can come with us. Surely you can take time away from all of this and see Earth once more. Everyone would be happy to see you again back at base."

I hummed. "Thank you, Brackett. But as much as I would like that, my priorities are here. It will take a long while before things return to normal."

I swallowed. "Plus, I don't want to risk endangering myself when I have someone to look after."

Rory titled his head, confused. "Who? Lar'ja?"

Lar'ja didn't like that one but. Being a male, it should be the opposite. He grumbled silently and crossed his arms. I, on the other hand, chuckled. "No. Not him. I was hiding a secret that I should have told you sooner. But I didn't want you all to worry."

"Worry about what?"

Unlike the first time, I wasn't nervous or hesitant to show them. I looked down and wrapped my arms around my belly, in a way that was clear to them. It didn't take long before Rory spoke with such quickness that I nearly jumped. "You're pregnant!? How!?"

He got too excited that he jumped a little too hard. His right side gave in. Brackett and McKenna had to grab his sides to keep him standing. "Easy, son. You're going to hurt yourself."

"But how?" Rory looked down at my stomach once more. His reaction was like that of a child who opened their Christmas presents and got what they always wanted. "I'm going to be an uncle?"

I chuckled, hearing Lar'ja and my Elites chuckle as well. "In a sense . . . yes."

"Congratulations, Anya." Brackett smiled. "And to you, Lar'ja."

"Of course."

McKenna didn't say much but his smile was enough. I closed my eyes and softly hummed. "Which is why I have to stay here. At least until everything is settled."

The conversation took a slight dark and sad turn, thanks to Rory. "Will we ever see you again?"

My heart sank a little. "I . . . don't know. Who knows how long things will recover?"

I raised my head, giving the best smile I could to ease their consciousness. It wasn't easy with the worried look in their eyes. "But I'll be sure to return to see you again. That is my promise to you."

The sound of the ship's engines started up and the rush of ooman soldiers began to rise. Many were getting the remainder of their supplies into the ship. It's time.

"Well . . . I think you need to get going."

Brackett and McKenna looked at each other for a moment. McKenna nodded. "Of course."

I sighed once more. My heart became heavy and the beating made things worse. Will I be able to keep my promise? I shook that thought out of my head and stepped up to face Rory . . . the own person I knew who would be most affected by my decision.

"Are you leaving me again?" He spoke in ooman this time. I figured he would want to keep the conversation to ourselves. But his eyes . . . His eyes were full of sorrow like that the first time I left him as a child. It hurts a lot.

I pressed my hands on his shoulders. "I have to. I'm sorry but there's stuff I need to do. But you know that I'll always be with you. You know that, right?"

Rory nodded shakily. "Yes. I know."

His shoulders were shaking. I knew he was trying his best to stay strong. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's okay, Rory. No matter how far apart we are, we are together. That will never change."

I waited until Rory wrapped his arms around me. I let him have this moment as he pressed his head on mine . . . like a Yautja would with a loved one. I closed my eyes and purred.

"You will be fine."

Rory sniffed. "I know . . ."

I heard someone call for Rory that the ship was departing. We pulled away in a second. I waited to let go until I made sure Rory was alright. When he nodded, I let my hands drop to my sides. "Take care of yourself."

Rory nods. "You too."

With that, I watched as the last of my friends walked up the ramp as it began to rise from the ground. Lar'ja comes to my side, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Sa'iye and Za'hir followed suit as the ramp finally closed. The engines came to life and the ship began to rise from the ground. It seemed like forever before it was high enough that I couldn't see it anymore. One last push and the ship takes off into the stars. I felt a piece of myself had gone with him.

"Anya."

I looked up to Lar'ja and took a deep breath. His golden eyes were soft. He knew that this was hard for me. He lowered his head with a smile, saying nothing but only purring.

It'll be alright.

I smiled and pressed against him. He's right. This was our time to make a new future for ourselves. For our friends . . . my mate . . . and for our family. I looked up to the sky once more and saw the stars shine brightly.

This is a new beginning.

Hello Everyone!

Sorry for the last minute update and errors in this chapter. I had too much fun with Halloween and the compliments I got for my Predator pumpkin that I lost track of posting this chapter. But here it is.

I'm happy that Anya got to see Kaail had reunited with A'stea in the end. Giving the sickle weapon back was like putting them to rest. Lots of secrets of the Dark Blade Clan were revealed and Daugo cannot be fooled. He knew of the pregnancy all this time lol. And Ya'stih telling him of his origins was cool too. Maybe they might meet again?

But now, she and her friends have to go their separate ways. It was especially hard for Rory since he had to be separated once more from Anya but it had to be done.

Will they see each other again? One last time?

Find out what happens when Chapter 45 and our final chapter is posted next week (Friday or Saturday at the latest) unless changes are posted on Instagram. I'll also try to get the last chapter for Nexus by that week as well.

The last chapter is coming for a beautiful story. I'm crying out of happiness.

Thank you to everyone for the comments and kudos. Your opinions matter to me. And I hope I hear from more readers.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


	45. A Twisted Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 45: A Twisted Fate

The light shines through the cracks of the blinds. The evening sun had come but it felt like time went by so fast. But it can be when you're telling a tale to those who were curious enough to listen.

"Wow! That's a great story."

The voice of a small girl with a brown braid echoed in my ears. My hearing had become dull over time but enough that I could piece together what she's saying. It wasn't hard to hear the two boys' opinions and their faces full of boredom said it all.

"Do we have to hear this story again?"

The girl turned her head behind fast, almost like a scene with a ghost doll in some movie. "How can you say that? It's awesome!"

"It's just a story. You don't know if it's true. Aliens, hunters, and a war . . . That's the makings of a storyteller like Cinderella or Snow White." One of the boys turned to me. "Do you really think this is real?"

I smiled softly. "Of course. I was there, fighting with warriors and brave people. Whether or not you believe it, the lesson is that the most incredible bonds can be made, even between different species. There's a lot we don't know out there but at least we can go there with open eyes."

"See?" The girl jumped to her feet from the floor. "It's true. I know it is. Right, Grandpa?"

I nodded. "Of course."

The girl jumped excitedly, running to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. As much as I loved the contact, my side ached with pain. But my big concern was the small object hidden in my gown.

"What is that?"

The girl reached to my side and my eyes followed. When I saw the glint of metal poking out, I closed my hand on it. I moved it further inside until I made sure it was secured. The girl pulled back in confusion. "What are you hiding?"

I spoke nonchalant, showing no emotion other than happiness in the form of a smile. "It's something that I was given a very long time."

"From your friend in the story?"

I nodded. "Yes. But it wasn't easy. It had to be sneaked behind everyone's backs. But I can guess it was for a good reason."

"Wow"

Her eyes widened, full of wonder and joy. The two boys rolled their eyes. They were still young but would learn eventually. I know they will.

A nurse suddenly comes through the door with a young woman. "Alright. Visiting hours is all over."

The woman clapped her hands. "Come on, children. It's time to go home."

"Coming, Mother!"

The girl pulled away for a second but returned to me, lowering her head to kiss my forehead. It was warm and soft. It's . . . soothing. She pulled back and smiled like the sun. "See ya later, Grandpa Rory."

"See you later, Amelia."

She ran towards her mother at the door when the boys came as well. They hugged me one at a time, saying the same thing as Amelia. I could feel each of their love pouring into me, renewing the small bit of strength I had left. I must be lucky.

"Let's go, boys." They ran to their mother as she called them. "Wait for me outside. I have to speak with your great grandfather for a moment."

"Yes, Mother."

The kids left and the nurse waited at the door as she came over to my side. I held my weak hands to embrace her. My granddaughter . . . I inhaled her sweet scent as she kissed my cheeks. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

I knew what she meant. I didn't give her an answer but only gave her words. It was all I could do. "I'll be alright. Go and be with your family."

"You're my family." Her voice grew shakily.

"You know what I meant. Go be with them, Cheryl."

It took a moment before she pulled away with small tears flowing over her cheek. I merely smiled as she wiped her tears. I know, sweetheart. I know . . .

"I love you, Grandpa."

"I love you too."

With that, Cheryl left the room and the nurse did her usual routine, making sure I was comfortable and checking the heart monitors. She was gone in a matter of minutes, leaving me alone for me to go over my thoughts. Hearing my story rewards in my head the way I said it to my great-grandchildren . . . it did seem like a wide tale but the feelings it brought made it sure to me that they were real.

I laid on the hospital bed, feeling my bones ache from every slightest movement. Even leaning my head forward was too much. It's hard to imagine that these tasks were quite simple in my youth. I turned my head to the side slowly, glancing at my fingers that were holding the special item I pulled out from my gown.

It was a small knife that an old friend gave me. I had to sneak into the hospital without the nurses finding out with some help. It had been such a long time since I last saw her. I wasn't sure if she was dead or not but my heart told me she was out there. The knife was the only thing to remind me of the times we spent together and fought side by side. The blade was the most impressive. The written language of the Yautja covered every bit of its surface, detailed with such skill.

It was easy to know what they meant. There were words like honor, pride, strength, and loyalty but a single one stood out above all others. Carved boldly in the middle of the blade was the word balance. I treasured it very much as I pulled it tightly to my chest, keeping it close to my heart. It gave me such unbelievable strength, making me feel young again.

But then, I felt a presence other than my own in the room. I didn't bother to look and see who it was. There was no point anyway since they were hidden insight . . . and I already knew who it was. That familiar scent was enough for me.

I heard slow footsteps from the side of the room so I forced through the ache and pain in my neck so I could turn my head and see. There was nothing in sight but I looked closer and saw a cloaked silhouette of a person. I smiled softly as my hoarse voice called out.

"I knew . . . you would come."

I heard beeping, watching as the cloak disintegrated to reveal a female warrior of high status. The overall design was about the same as I last remembered with added new features like more silver lines decorating her chest armor. I looked up towards her face, first seeing her dreadlocks falling over her shoulders like a curtain. When I finally saw her face, the familiar blue eyes drew me in. Despite the many years of being apart, they hadn't changed one bit. The color was bright as the ocean, showing much life in them.

My smile grew bigger and she responded in the same way. Her lips didn't hesitate to show a big smile but I couldn't help but sensed it was also bittersweet. Still, it was joyous to see her again. She opens her mouth and her sweet voice fills the room.

"It's good to see you again . . . Brother."

Her voice called to me. Anya . . .

She walked closer to me. It took a moment for my weary eyes to see the fine details. Her brown hair was still bright but some areas were starting to dull. Her muscles were bulging from her arms and thighs. But I didn't quite understand the metal shield over her belly. Either way, she was more impressive than before. She's grown.

She sat softly on the edge of the bed, careful where she was close to my body. "How are you faring?"

"Well . . . not as young as I used to be. But doing well for the most part." I paused, licking my lips. "Where have you've been all this time?"

Anya lowered her gaze, almost ashamed.

"I haven't seen you in a hundred years. I thought you would come to visit more often."

Anya didn't move for a moment. She lifted her blue eyes filled with sorrow. "A lot . . . had to be done. Reforming an entire planet wasn't easy with the work of hunting Bad Bloods. You know I would have come if I had time—"

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I know what you mean."

"To be honest, I thought I was too late."

"Not yet. I'll have to thank you for that."

It was apparent after a few decades that I noticed my body wasn't aging as fast as everyone else. I remained young while my friends and family grew older. I still had my connections with CHPS so I went in for testing. Only a few of my family knew of the organization . . . and for good reasons to protect them. It was concluded that the blood she shared with me when I was dying had extended my life considerably. I'm roughly a hundred and thirty years old . . . much longer than any human being ever lived. But I knew it wouldn't last forever. "I've waited for you."

Anya sighed. "I know." She reached to grab my hand. How different they were . . . Wrinkles and fake spots covered my skin while hers remained flawless. Expected for a hybrid to live like a Yautja.

"By the way . . . Where is Lar'ja? I thought he would be with you since he's your personal guard."

Her smile came back. She turned around and nudged her head in that direction. "It's okay to come out. No oomans are around."

Like with her, Lar'ja materialized from the corner of the room. It seems like time hasn't changed him at all. His physical appearance and armor were still the same. Only the feeling of maturity had though. He had more . . . patience. That's all I could think of. He takes off his mask and his familiar face emerges with a faint smile.

He bows. "It's good to see you again, Rory."

"Same here, Lar'ja. I expected you would be close."

"She insisted that we should meet you. To be honest, I was feeling the same thing."

I chuckled . . . a little harder than I anticipated. My throat turned bone dry, causing a scratching sensation where my voice box is. It sucked because it felt like needles in my lungs. I coughed harshly and Anya, full of concern, pressed a hand in my chest and another at my neck. "Are you alright?"

After a moment, the pain slowly died down but it left me exhausted. I was exerting precious energy that was on borrowed time. It won't be long now.

"Rory, take it easy. You should rest."

"I'm used to this. I've been an old man longer than anyone." I didn't like the sour look she gave, more so with Lar'ja's eyes at me. It's a hard fact. Sorry . . . Anya.

"I see that you still have it."

She lowered her gaze and pointed at the knife in my hands. She smiled. "I thought hospitals restricted weapons."

I huffed. "I snuck it in here . . . like you did back then when we said our goodbyes."

I remembered vividly that exchange when I left Yautja Prime. Being as old as I am, specific moments etched into your brain that you could never forget. When we hugged, Anya had snuck the knife between our bodies and into my belt, carefully hiding it from view. I didn't understand why but I received such a gift without hesitation. She spoke softly in my ear at that moment.

It's our secret . . .

I pulled the knife, holding it for us to see. "But at least I had something to remind myself of the times we've spent together. You . . . Lar'ja . . . and I. What has happened while I was gone?"

Anya chuckled. "A lot had happened."

Lar'ja grumbled softly. "You don't say."

After that, we talked about the events that had transpired over decades, or rather a few seasons in Anya's eyes. They talked about their progress on hunting the Bad Bloods and how they rebuilt all the structures that were destroyed. She told of the new Council with Za'hir and An'tar as leaders. From what I've heard, she was having more success than ever. She even told me that Sa'iye is taking motherhood well with their son H'imi-de. I talked about myself and how I left the CHPS to my eldest son and his family if he wished. I wanted to keep the rest of my family out of it with all the danger it presented. She didn't quite see eye-to-eye on that opinion but she didn't protest. She must think that I might be crazy.

"Well . . . It sounds like you lived a full life. Having a big family and living well. You did well." She patted my hand gently. It was nice to feel her warmth over my skin. It gave some renewed strength.

"Speaking of which . . ." I looked down at her stomach, still noticing that small bump. "Did you—"

I stopped when I saw something poking behind Lar'ja. I swore I heard a soft gasp followed by small whispers. I tightened my lips in curiosity. Anya saw this and turned around, seeing Lar'ja trying to move his hand around to reach for something behind.

"Who's hiding?"

Anya glanced at me for a moment before she smiled, looking back. "Come on out. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Nothing happened but I knew I heard a whimper. Sounds like there's more than one. They were calls of resistance but it wasn't long before Lar'ja moved to the side and reached around. "Go to your Mother. It's alright."

Mother?

He vibrates his mandibles in a purr, almost like a lullaby. It wasn't long before I saw three, small beings popping from Lar'ja's side. One stayed behind with him while the two came to Anya. She picked them up and placed them on her lap, right in front of me. Children? One was male and the other, a female. Are these Anya's and Lar'ja's?

I expected that they would appear more like Lar'ja but they were opposite. They appeared as human children but wearing leather clothes like an Unblooded Yautja. They have tanned skin like their mother except for their hair and eyes. The male child had dark hair, almost similar black like Lar'ja's dreadlocks, with deep blue eyes like Anya. The female was the opposite, having brown hair with golden eyes that pierced into me. I would have been shaken if the child wasn't nervous as it is. They clung to their mother, somewhat hiding their faces. I smiled as much as I could to ease their worry. "Hello, there."

The children shivered back, cautious, and keeping their eyes on me. Anya chuckled and pulled them forward. "It's their first time being here. This is X'aiya and Du'man-de. Say hello to your uncle."

"Hello."

It was barely a whisper and I giggled. They jumped a little bit after a few moments, they relaxed. Sensing that I was no threat, they moved from the safety of their mother and crept onto the bed. The female was the braver of the two and touched me gently on the hand. It was soft and warm. I smiled again and this time, X'aiya smiled too. "He's a funny ooman. Isn't he, Mother?"

So they can speak ooman too? Figures.

Anya nodded. "He is . . . but still family."

The male, Du'man-de, followed suit. The next thing I knew, they pulled and poked at me softly. I didn't mind it at all. I had experience with my children and grandchildren, even helping my great-grandchildren when I still had the strength to keep up.

"He's so squishy. Like you, Mother." Du'man-de pointed at me.

"But he's wrinkly too. Dry like a barren lake."

X'aiya started to pull on the flaps of my skin. I was fine until she yanked a bit harder on my arm. I flinched and let out a gasp that was a little louder than I wouldn't have liked. In an instant, Lar'ja had Du'man-de while Anya took X'aiya. "Sweetheart. What did I tell you about being gentle? They aren't like the pups back home."

"I . . ."

Out of nowhere, X'aiya gave a gigantic sneeze. What caught me off guard was that the female changes dramatically. The ooman appearance she had melted, revealing a Yautja pup with the same coloring as Anya's other form. Her mandibles flickered in the aftershock of the sneeze.

"Sorry, Mother. I tried to hold it in."

"It's alright. But don't yank on Uncle Rory. Okay?"

X'aiya nodded and Anya placed her on the floor to be reunited with her siblings and her father. Lar'ja growled, a small warning not to do that again. It was discipline and the children knew very well.

"That was . . . unexpected. I mean . . . I should have known better that they could do that too."

Anya smiled. "Sorry about that. They can change like I can and they're still learning. But it's expected when dealing with trouble-making twins."

"Twins?"

"Yup. Olgoth and T'uark would have been all over them if they were alive and there for the birth. I would never hear the end of it."

I tilted my head behind her, seeing the third pup still clinging to Lar'ja's leg. "Who is that then?"

Anya squinted her eyes in curiosity. "Oh yeah. That's Kur'tar. He's shyer than these little ones so I'm not going to push him. But he would love to say hi to you if he could."

I looked at the male pup and noted the differences in his appearance. Unlike the twins, this male was Yautja. He had dark skin but I could see a dull red hue between the scales and cracks that decorated him. I didn't see a similarity except for the golden eyes. Other than that, there was nothing that he inherited from Anya or Lar'ja.

I wonder . . .

I pushed that thought away. I didn't want to spoil this precious moment with questions about who Kur'tar was. I turned my attention back to Anya. "You've been a busy bee. So I assume that you're pregnant again?"

She nodded, laying a hand on her protruding stomach. "Yes. It seems I can't get enough of having pups."

I coughed. "You have a family of your own now."

"And you too."

Anya raised her blue eyes at me. Her gaze was soft until they began to seep out something else. I knew all too well what that meant. The mood turned sour and dark. "So . . . Are you alright?"

My chest began to hurt. Not from the pain of hearing those words but rather my body. The heart monitor on my side began to beep even slower. It felt like my heart was running on borrowed strength. My legs began to shake and my hands felt heavy. It was been hard for me to keep my eyes open. I wanted to fall asleep . . . but this was different.

And I knew . . . It was time.

"Rory?"

"Rory?"

Both Lar'ja and Anya came close to my side. The beeping of the monitor slowed even more. An indication that I don't have much time left. She reached for my hands and grasped them, including the knife I still held. "Don't push yourself, Rory. You need to rest and you'll feel better soon."

"No, Anya. Not this time."

She lowered her gaze. A mix between knowing the truth or denying the inevitable was written on her. She gripped my hands harder, almost straining my bones. It didn't matter. The alarm of the monitor started but it would be a while for the nurses to come. Either way, it won't stop what's coming. My breath hitched and grew heavier. My body is struggling to take a decent breath.

"No, Rory. You'll be fine." Tears were starting to form at the corners but she held it in. I could only smile.

"I've lived too long to keep going. Everyone we knew is long gone. I have a family that has flourished. My world is safe and secure. I had a fulfilled life . . . and it's all thanks to both of you."

I moved my fingers around until they were wrapped in hers. She didn't flinch or even acknowledge it. Her eyes never left mine as I kept going.

"And I'm glad to see you . . . One last time."

My eyes started to open and close. My strength was fading. My heart was barely beating. Anya leaned closer while Lar'ja stood over us. I can feel her sorrow as clear as day but I knew she understood. No matter what she could do, there's so much that anyone can cheat death. I've done that one too many.

"I'm glad I got to do that for you."

I smiled. "I'll always be with you." A small tear began to fall over her cheek. All she could do was smile but it was more than enough for me. That smile . . .

"Thank you . . . for everything."

I let the urge to sleep flow into me. My eyes closed as my vision slowly faded. Many feared death and I have throughout my life. But now . . . it was a relief and I wasn't scared. Anya and Lar'ja with me, surrounded by their family. Mine had supported me throughout my life. This is all I ever wanted. My eyes closed for the last time. And then, I felt the darkness overtake me.

I was free.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The heart monitor buzzed constantly and I took a glimpse to see the line was solid. His hands relaxed over mine. If it wasn't for me, the knife would have fallen out. He appeared as if sound asleep.

But he was gone. The last of my friends . . . my brother.

"Mother?"

X'aiya pulled on one of my dreadlocks to grab my attention. Du'man-de came as well, moving to kneel on the bed. He took a look at Rory and then back to me. "Why are you crying?"

Du'man-de touched my cheek, catching the rear that somehow escaped without me noticing. I shook my head and wiped whatever else I missed off my face. "It's nothing, sweetheart. It was his time . . . like everything else must face eventually. He was a true warrior to the end."

"He's really nice . . . and brave. Wasn't he?"

I chuckled at X'aiya. "Of course." I grabbed Du'man-de off of the bed. "Take him, Lar'ja."

He grabbed our son without question but hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry."

I knew he meant more but there was nothing else to be said. His golden eyes were enough to explain. I shook my head. "It's fine. At least we got to see him at least once. And knowing he did well . . . was enough."

I made sure to do one final thing. I moved Rory's hands and put them together on his chest. I positioned the knife so that he was holding it and that whoever found him would know this was important. I stood up and took one last look down at Rory's body. He seems at peace. Thank you, Brother.

I heard footsteps and both of us turned, hearing shouts coming closer. "We need to get going, my love. We've overstayed our welcome."

"I know . . . I know . . ."

We got out of there as soon as the nurses arrived. Our cloaks kept us invisible, although the nurses were too frantic in checking with Rory. It's too late. We passed through the halls and rooms, careful not to bump into anyone that came through. Luckily, there wasn't a lot in the section we were in. In a few minutes, we got onto the room where the ship waited. It was the safest place and the pups were getting anxious. They didn't like the cloak so we deactivated it when we were close to the ramp.

"Phew." X'aiya changed back to an ooman, shaking her dreadlocks. "I'm glad we can finally go home."

"I thought you said that you wanted to see our mother's home planet?"

"I do, Du'man-de. But I want to go and play with my friends back home. I feel like we haven't been there in a long time. Right, Kur'tar?"

He lowered his head. "Yes. You're right."

"See?"

I interrupted them. "Let's get into the ship. Quickly now."

"Yeah! Come on, Kur'tar!"

The pups ran up the ramp with X'aiya dragging Kur'tar behind. I watched them for a moment, smiling at how happy they were.

"Come on, my love." Lar'ja rubbed my back with a smile. I took a few steps, staying by his side as we made it to our ship.

"Excuse me?"

Both of us froze except that Lar'ja whipped around with a growl. I heard a soft gasp and then a whimper. Sounds like a kid.

"Wait."

I turned around, involuntarily pushing Lar'ja back. Right in front of us, a small ooman child stood at the edge of the roof. She appeared frightened, expected with Lar'ja growling at her, but she stood her ground. We weren't supposed to let any oomans see us but the child was familiar. It took a moment to realize it was the child who was with Rory earlier.

She straightened herself. "Hello. My name's Amelia."

It was quiet for a few moments. She didn't appear to be a threat and no one else was around. The child was more curious than afraid. I stepped forward, keeping my hand to stop Lar'ja.

"Are you sure this is alright?"

I nodded. "She won't harm us. Trust me."

Without hesitation, I walked closer and the child did the same until we met in the middle. Lar'ja stayed with me but kept a fair distance to not scare her. Only a few inches away, I kneeled in front of her.

"Hello, sweetheart."

The child spoke softly. "You're Anya, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes."

The nervousness around her diminished, replaced with excitement and wonder. "I knew it! It is you and Lar'ja as well! Grandpa Rory talked about you a lot. I knew you were real!"

I couldn't help but giggle. Lar'ja hid his face to keep from chuckling but I could hear it. "Yes, I am. I knew your great grandfather very well."

"Did he really fight in the war!? Was he a strong warrior!?"

"Of course. He fought bravely."

Amelia jumped and squeaked, joyous like she finally met her favorite celebrity. What did you tell them, Rory? I had to calm her down as to not apart anyone else who might be an earshot away. "Calm down."

She stopped. "I'm sorry. It's just that . . . some of my brothers didn't believe it but I never stopped. My mother heard of you too. You should come and meet them! I'm sure they'll welcome you."

"As much as I appreciate it, I have to go home where I belong. I can't stay."

"Awww. I want them to know you're real. Both of you." She glanced at Lar'ja, tilting her head in curiosity. A complete opposite of a few moments ago. Lar'ja clocked his mandibles and snorted. Amelia giggled as any child would.

"I appreciate that . . . but I can't."

For some reason, I looked down and saw my necklace dangling. An idea came into my head and I didn't hesitate to do it. I moved my hands behind and took off my necklace.

"Here." I took Amelia's hands and opened them. I placed the necklace in her hands "Take this. A gift from me."

I let go and Amelia checks it out. I could see the confusion on her face when she tried to read the writing. "Ta . . . kasha . . . sha . . ."

"Ta'kasa."

Amelia raised her head, enunciating the name. "Ta'kasa?"

I smiled. "Correct. That's my name. It means Balance."

"Balance . . . I like that name." But then, she looked at me with concern. "Isn't this yours?"

"It is . . . but I already know who I am. Keep this . . . so that you'll know that I'll always watch over you and your family. Okay?"

I rapped her nose and stood up. She smiled and checked the necklace once more. It was then that I heard the engine of the ship starting. It was an automated command that Lar'ja or I can do. Guess our time is over.

"We need to get going, Anya. More oomans are coming."

"Okay."

I walked back with Lar'ja back to the ramp. It started to rise as we reached the top. I looked back once more and saw what Lar'ja meant. Two male ooman children and a female adult came to Amelia's side. Their eyes widened in shock towards us. This must be her family.

I softened and gave a smile. Thank you.

The ramp finally closed and the ship rose from the ground. Lar'ja purred as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I padded him and followed him to the front deck where our pups were playing. I was thankful we had a lockdown on the controls or else the ship would be in trouble.

"Mother! Father! I want to drive!"

"Me too!"

"Guys . . . I don't think we should play around with that."

"Live a little, Kur'tar!"

I grabbed them off the panels and placed them on the ground. "When you get older and Blooded. Go to your rooms and play until we get home."

"Okay!"

The pups ran out of the deck and into the hallway, leaving Lar'ja and I alone. I chuckled in amusement. "I'm afraid when they do get older."

"I feel the same way."

Lar'ja moves behind me, hugging me in his embrace. I stared at the window, watching as the Earth came into the view until it shrinks out of view. My home . . . I'll protect you. I hope you can hear me, Rory.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

I smiled. "I do. Vividly."

"I thought it was nothing . . . but I think it was fate that we met. Wasn't it?"

He leaned his face into the back of my head and purred. His mandibles caressed my back and his hands grasped my protruding belly. It was soft that I closed my eyes and faded back into time.

Come on! Just run and get out of here!

I remembered him coming closer to me in such a dark place. I was so afraid that my life would end right then and there . . . by his own hands. Little did I know that it was only the beginning. Now . . . it's hard to imagine that I would not only be with him as a mate but also have a family of my own. That I would have friends back on Earth and Yautja Prime.

It felt like a dream . . . a dream that became true. I smiled, letting myself drift into a deep slumber. I swore I felt Rory's presence with me. I can sense his smile along with everyone I knew. I was happy.

Such a twisted fate . . .

[The End.]

Hello Everyone!

Finally, the ending has come.

Anya's journey has come full circle. And like she said, it was such a Twisted Fate lol. Thank you all for being with me every single step . . . From the first chapter of Twisted Fate to the final chapter of Balance. Thank you so much.

The last chapter for Nexus will be coming around next week. And there will be more stories to come but I'll be making some announcements on that last chapter. I hope all of you can wait. :)

Thank you to everyone who have supported me to the end and I hope you read more future stories to come.

Thank you and Good Hunting! Stay safe and healthy! :)))


End file.
